The Stark and His Frey
by jemlou
Summary: "The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him his heart." AU where Robb Stark kept his promise to Walder Frey [Post-War] -HIATUS-
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**** Firstly, thank you for giving this story a try, I hope people enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! This is an AU of what I perceived may have happened if Robb never broke his promise to Walder Frey and went on to marry one of his daughters. This story is primarily based on the TV show, as I've not had the chance to read the books, though I may add snippets of things I've found during my research as it goes on. The Frey girls named in this story have been adapted from the show and I have tried to use some of the names used, with a few of my own added in too - I hope people don't mind this! Also, I have read that there are seven trueborn Frey daughters but in this story there are twelve - though only seven will be in this story. The dynamics of the Freys are primarily my own interpretation too, though if you have any criticism then please feel free to leave a comment. I'd also urge that if I'm doing a pretty lousy job at portraying canon characters, someone please point it out to me! **

**I've got a few more chapters already written for this story, though I'm still a little wary to post anymore as of yet. I'm going to wait and see what reaction I get from the first chapter before uploading others as I'm a little hesitant to post a Game of Thrones fic on here - the ones I've read already are all too good to compete with! And I know the whole OC/Frey story-arc has been tried out before, but hopefully I'll give it a good enough bash! Thank you anyway and I hope you enjoy chapter one of this story :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**The Stark and His Frey**

"The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him a wife."

* * *

**Chapter One **

The air that crept in through my chamber window was icily bitter, nipping and biting as it seeped into every corner. Vaguely I heard Esma, my handmaid, tell me she would put the fire on to try and bring some warmth into the room to I barely heard her. My attention was elsewhere, my focus gazing out across the gushing river and towards the bank that this particular castle of the Twins was connected to, eyes studying the thick of trees intently and waiting for something to happen. My gaze remained focused, strained almost due to the length of time I had been staring. Nothing moved though no matter how hard I bid it to; only the wind thrashing against the trees and the waves of the river Trident. When it rained, the Trident gushed wildly and overflowed its bankings. Thankfully, the Twins were yet to exceed a flooding though it was always a dangerous sight to behold when the river was in a storm. From my chamber window, I watched as the water lapped excessively against the castle walls and I wondered if anyone wished to cross that day.

I had been sat on that stone window sill for a while now; just waiting. Esma had kept me company mostly, talking aimlessly to fill the silence, though she did not seem to expect any responses from me, thankfully. I most certainly wasn't in the mood for talking. After another considerably amount of time though, I heard my handmaid scold me gently for lingering by the window, especially given the weather, and the woman then urged me to go sit by the fire. I would have joined her then, feeling my skin going horribly numb now, had I not seen the approaching figures suddenly appear from the treeline. At first, I thought it might have been a trick of my eyes, due to the wild weather and my wary gaze, but soon the figures began to form more clearly through the pouring rain and I watched with a frown as they continued to approach the castle gates, battling with the wind as they did. My stomach clenched with sudden anxiety.

"They're here." I drew out, eyeing the men on horseback that approached – some carrying banners, some without. I recognised the sigil immediately, even from a distance and in the rain. Their flags fluttered wildly in the storm and I wondered vaguely how the men were still able to keep their hold on them without them flying away. The sight of the Stark's wolf made my stomach plummet further and I let out a wary breath. Esma's sudden warm presence suddenly appeared then at my side as she came to join me.

"Oh, my!" Esma gushed, studying the large group outside. "Your father will be meeting them swiftly – I should get you ready, my lady!" At that, I sighed.

"Ready for what?" I muttered, still keeping my eyes fixed outside. "To be outshone by my sister? Perhaps by even more than one?" Esma tittered then and I rolled my eyes before sighing – she seemed continuingly shocked by the things I would say, despite being in my service since I was a young girl of eight. She was a kind woman though, not fit for the weaselly nature of House Frey that was for sure. Even though I was adamant for many years of my youth that I did not want nor needed a handmaid, over time I had grown fond of Esma and no longer complained about her services – her companionship was mostly welcomed now if only for someone else bearable to speak to.

"You are just as beautiful as any of them!" Esma countered, before bringing her voice down a notch as if anyone would over-hear her. "Perhaps even more than some, my lady." I smiled then, chuckling a little to myself before shrugging. The word "beautiful" was hardly something associated with the Frey family across Westeros - a fact even _I_ knew - though I liked to pride myself with the belief that I was not _too _hideous or as grotesque as the rumours made us out to be. Bitterly though I could not help but think of some of my more physically unfortunate half-sisters and nieces - as well as the many bastard children my father had - and grimaced when I realised that perhaps _some _of what the Kingdoms were saying about the Frey girls' looks was true.

"I care not if people believe me to be beautiful or not, Esma. I have no expectations of being chosen as it seems more than likely that one of my other sisters will be instead. The odds are not quite in my favour it would seen."

"I overheard that Lord Frey only intends to present _seven_ of his daughters today, my lady." Esma informed me. "He says he's going to offer his finest daughters for the picking."

"How generous of him." I said, dryly, thinking of my father – Walder Frey – and the many bastards and children alike that he had produced over the years. Even in his grand age of almost ninety, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was to receive a few more siblings any time soon. The man was a disgusting _animal _though his bedroom habits were a trait amongst his men too – while no one had ever sired nearly as many children as my father had, I would still see his soldiers parading around the castle, jeering and flirting outrageously with women. I couldn't count the number of times I had encountered a somewhat awkward predicament between one of many Frey men and the women in the twins – whores and servants a like. There was no escaping the vision of sex here and it was something I had grown up with. "Let me guess who these seven lucky ladies will be – Miah is obvious choice being the 'Beauty of the Freys'-"

"A matter of subjective opinion, my lady." Esma quickly cut in and I rolled my eyes at her before continuing.

"An opinion that most men have, I have come to realise in my experience. Father will favour her to put forward as she's his most prized possession. I mean, the Freys are hardly renowned in beauty so I can imagine Miah is certainly quite a gem in an otherwise bad bunch." Esma tittered again but I continued again without letting her interrupt. "Though who else will he have put forward? The twins – Rowna and Derwa – perhaps? I suppose they are both bearable enough on the eyes and they are young too so I guess that is their strong point. I'm sure that Father would be sad to see his beloved twins leave the Twins, but it's too bad only _one _can be chosen, leaving the other behind. That will surely be heart-breaking if it comes about." Esma hummed in agreement and I vaguely noted she had begun looking for a gown for me to change into. I grimaced slightly at the thought. "Waldra too perhaps? I'm sure he's more than keen to get rid of her. Waldra is quite the bane of his existence."

"Would you prefer to wear red or green, my lady?" Esma asked off-handily. I didn't either bother to spare the presented gowns a glance before shrugging in response.

"Whichever you think will look best, Esma." I sighed, running a hand through my dark, knotted hair. She would no doubt want make my hair presentable too, I noted, though I'd have to urge her not to go too fancy – I didn't want to look too desperate for something I did _not_ want after all.

"I think green, my lady, it brings out your eyes more."

"My eyes are brown, Esma. I can't imagine that they'll be dazzling any kings any time soon." I moved away from the window finally and towards where Esma had laid out a green gown on my bed. The woman continued to fuss around, almost in a frantic rush, and I absently picked at the sleeve of the dress I was already wearing – more of a night gown than anything, much too casual to be presented to a king in anyway. I frowned at my handmaid, my previous thoughts coming back. "Am I right so far?"

"Aye, you are right. Your sister Roslin is one of your father's choices also."

"Roslin? I shouldn't be surprised by that – she's a quiet little thing who means no harm, but for some reason, Father doesn't like her so much. I should have guessed he would jump at the chance of getting rid of her. Perhaps it's because she's not _at all_ like him that makes him dislike her so much. Gods forbid if the rest of us are though." Esma smiled at me then, all knowing and understanding.

"Your father is a great man, my lady." Her words sounded as rehearsed as the rest of my father's people, though Esma's smile gave her act away.

"My father is a dirty, old man who spends far too much time littering the Twins with his off-spring, Esma." I retorted, evenly, and my handmaid stifled a laugh. "You know, he has twenty-two trueborn sons last time I counted? And twelve trueborn daughters? I won't even bother counting his bastard children; there are more than enough of them. Waldra and I have meant to make note of all of Father's children - both bastards and trueborns - but it's quite difficult especially when many are either married off or I have never met. I don't even remember the names of my other sisters - the ones that are already married."

"I believe those sisters are _much _older than you, my lady. You may have been too young to remember them. " My handmaid pointed out then. I hummed thoughtfully at that. She was right, the only sisters that I had ever known we were the ones I had grown up with - the seven remaining unmarried trueborn daughters of Walder Frey. At that thought, I paused. Esma had said Father only intended to put _seven _daughters before the King today. I had already set about pulling my arms out of the sleeves of the dress I was wearing when this thought came to mind and I felt my mind reel for a moment. Frozen, mid action, I stared at Esma with a frown.

"Who else is Father putting before the King today?" I asked, slowly.

"I told you this before, my lady! Your father intends to place his finest daughters before the King and his remaining trueborn seven are the ones he's chosen." A little lost for words, I took this in. While I'd heard Esma inform me of this before, I wasn't aware that _this_ was what she meant. Though in truth, I should have been wiser and picked up on this quicker. Esma in turn studied my reaction with a worried expression before quickly continuing. "My lady, I thought you always knew you'd be one of the choices? Have you not expected this? I'm sorry to have distressed you, my lady-"

"It's not _me _I'm thinking about, Esma." I denied, shaking my head. "Shirei – she's only ten and two." I thought of my younger sister then – my _favourite _of all my siblings by far. She was much like Roslin in her quiet nature, but as someone who knew her better than most, I knew Shirei to be a fiery little lady when in the right company. She had some free-spirit but unfortunately House Frey wasn't one to really offer her this and on face-value, Shirei was just the shy, youngest daughter of Walder Frey. On top of that though, Shirei was much too young, much too innocent, to be involved in this spiteful pact my father had made with the King in the North. I had not realised this was Father's intention before, but truth be told, I should have realised it sooner.

"She flowered, my lady, earlier this month in fact. She is fit to be wed-"

"No she isn't! Bled or not, she's still just a little girl!" I hissed, out-raged and torn by this. Esma shied back a little by my tone, but didn't look offended. She should have known that where Shirei was concerned, things like this would not sit well with me.

While my sisters and I knew of this upending deed, I'd never once dreamed that Shirei would be involved also. I had already resigned my own fate of being placed before the King in the North, but I knew full well that I wouldn't be picked – I wasn't special or beautiful enough to catch the King's attention. It was a deed that would fall upon one of my other sisters – most likely Miah, the Beauty of the Freys and as unpleasant as she was, or maybe one of the twins. Though the thought of Shirei just standing before this King, being stared at like nothing but a slab of meat, made me feel sickened to the core.

"It is likely the King will not pick her, my lady." Esma tried to assure me, noting my tension. "He is an honourable man, so they say – kind and just."

"So the tales say. I would prefer to find out that for myself." I muttered, shrugging out my gown in defeat. While I may not have liked it, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. My father was much too stubborn to change his mind and I probably wouldn't see him now until the feast later that day. Quickly, Esma began to help me into the green dress, while my mind buzzed with new thoughts.

Soon, I would be presented before our new guests along with my six other sisters, whom my father had apparently deemed his 'finest'. We would be eyed, gawped at and sieved through until one of us was chosen to be the Northern bride. It was an exchange for the Stark army's crossing the Twins many years ago in the midst of the War of the Five Kings apparently. A bridge for a bride – how delightful! It surely was the romance that novels wrote about and all young women around Westeros desired.

The Twins would be welcoming tonight some guests – The King in the North, along with his mother and a handful of his most trusted men and guards, so people said. I could practically feel the buzz of the castle already as the honorary feast and gathering was prepared, no doubt a lot of my father's men attending also. The Feast Hall would be oozing with the foul stench of sweat and alcohol later that night, I could only dread and imagine. Later that day, either one of my sisters or I – while unlikely the latter – would be meeting their soon-to-be husband, for the very first time. I had already heard a few of my sisters talking about the prospect in hushed tones. They'd heard great stories about the King in the North; many war stories and tales of his heroic nature. They'd heard of how handsome the Young Wolf was and Esma was one of the many who sang praises of his family's kindness and honour.

The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him a wife. While I wasn't as dishonourable as many of my House – I prided myself with being different than most of them – I still wondered how beneficial it was to have the extent of the Stark trait. Sure, justice and good had prevailed at the end of the war – most of the Lannisters had been defeated and the North and South were now separate Kingdoms, ruled by the King in the North and the King in the South respectably. While there still seemed a lot of fixing and reconstruction to be had, there seemed to be hope for the Seven Kingdoms after such a difficult period of pain and death.

But while the realm was at peace, there were still things that could not be undone; promises that had to be _kept. _I wondered, as Robb Stark approached the Twins now, perhaps dreading this whole ordeal too, whether _he _regretted keeping his honour towards my father's conditions.

A bridge for a bride – was there any honour in that?

* * *

I made my way down the darkened corridors of the Twins, my intentions set on Shirei's room. After Esma had finished getting me ready, I had immediately wanted to set out and find Shirei. Hopefully she was already aware of what Father wanted from us all that evening, but if not, I could at least be there to comfort her.

Approaching footsteps could be heard through and suddenly Shirei's handmaiden, Rae, appeared around the corner though my younger sister was not the one in her company. Instead a man stood by her side – a _drenched _man at that.

I could tell immediately that he must have been with the King's party, given how wet he looked and after the witnessing the state of the weather outside for myself. I gathered also that he must have been a soldier due to the armour he wore over his tunic and breeches. The stranger was a strong looking man with broad shoulders, probably built up throughout the war and the battles I guessed he'd been in. His hair was unruly kept and his darkened curls were soaked wet and stuck to his forehead and cheeks, the rest of him looked equally as wet and his face looked pale from cold. As I looked over the stranger at Rae's side, I couldn't help but fluster slightly at the piercingly icy eyes that stared back. His face had a handsome countenance, one unlike the men around the Twins. There was something much more traditionally handsome about this man, much more noble and regal. His jaw was strong and his features were sharp though it was his eyes that captured me the most. They were dark – just like the clothes he wore – and piercing, quite shockingly breath-taking in fact. They likened to wolf eyes, I realised, and I considered his King's sigil and noted how well he must fit in. I had never seen a man like him in the Twins, no matter how many men I'd met and crossed paths with over the years.

Most of the men I'd met were all the same – sleazy and drunken buffoons. I had come to expect this same nature from all men now as they all appeared to be the same as me, even the ones who were handsome. When I was younger, I had believed in the concept of good men; princes to come and sweep those damsels off their feet. But as time grew on and after all my experiences, I'd come to abolish these images. I was yet to meet a man who I had any other feelings for other than disinterest or disgust – my brothers and uncles excluded, of course. The end game for most of the men in the Twins was primal. Even if I was Lord Frey's daughter, a noble lady no less, that didn't stop the sexual jeers and inappropriate gestures. At first, they'd terrified me and I'd been fearful of my father's men. Other times, I'd been foolish enough in my youth to let my own fancies and feelings run away with me and usually realised that no matter how charming men tried to be, they all seemed to want me for the same thing – to wed me for power or much more simply; sex. Over time though, I tried to harden myself away from feelings of such towards men in fear of just being let down in the end. Plus no matter where I presented my heart, I knew my father would no doubt send me off somewhere else anyway. It seemed better to keep my heart to myself so then it was less hurt in the end. The current situation with the King only proved my thoughts on this.

The man before though me did not rake his eyes over my body as I had seen the Frey men do – I may not have been as beautiful as Miah, but a lot of drunken men only seemed to care that you were female when it came down to their disgusting urges, beauty or not. Instead, this Stark man continued to stare back into my eyes like he was trying to discover my thoughts and mind, which made me infinitely more uncomfortable than other men's sleazy gazes. Surprised a little by the strange feeling in my stomach as I took in the equally strange man, I quickly turned my attention to Rae, who looked just as flustered as I felt.

"Good afternoon, Lady Miriella." Rae greeted, quickly, bowing her head a little in respect. I forced a smile, still feeling the weight of the man's stare on my face.

"Hello Rae. My lord." I nodded once towards the man at Rae's side, glad when he offered his own nod in return.

"My lady." The man murmured, without a smile. His voice was husky and not what I had expected. I couldn't help but hesitate a moment before continuing my address to Rae.

"Is my sister ready for this evening, Rae?" I asked the young girl, pleasantly, and her eyes widened slightly, nervously glancing to the man at her side. I raised an eyebrow when she shook her head.

"I've not had chance to sort out her gown or pour her a bath yet, my lady. Your father caught me while I was on my way to Lady Shirei's room and asked that I escort our guest to his chambers." She let out in a rush and I smiled assuringly – she was a busy little thing, though Rae had always been kind to Shirei and therefore I liked her well enough.

"Would you like me to help her for you while you do as my father wishes?" I suggested. "It's not like I have anything better to do right now – I did not need long to prepare myself for the King." Rae opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a moment, her eyes still darting to the man beside her. I ignored the urge to look at him also, finding it easier to merely look at Rae.

"My lady, I think it would be much more appropriate if _I _helped Lady Shirei." I raised an eyebrow then and Rae quickly rushed on. "I mean no offence! It's just, I'm not sure if you know how to tie a corset properly considering how much you do not like them, my lady, and I've got everything planned already for Lady Shirei and she needs to bathe before dinner and-" The woman trailed off in yet another flustered fashion and I smiled widely at the girl, a chuckle emerging from my lips.

"No offences taken, Rae, don't worry! I guess you're right – I would not have the first clue how to tie a corset, I do not wear them often enough to care to find out." I replied, seeing Rae let out a breath of relief that she hadn't offended me. Another thought occurred to me then though. "I just worry though for Shirei right now; I dread to think how nervous she must be. Did you know she was to be presented to the King _before_ today, Rae?" The woman yet again glanced towards the man beside her and I gathered that her nervousness must have been due to the topic of conversation around the current company. I wasn't worried though – the Stark man could repeat this conversation to the King, if he wished, I had certainly not offended the King in the North as of yet and had no intention of doing so.

"Your father only told me this morning, my lady." Rae informed me, hesitantly and I ground my teeth together as I thought of my father. "She is his youngest trueborn it is only customary that she is one of the choices." I eyed the girl with a narrowed gaze before nodding slowly, still not liking the whole ordeal but knowing there was nothing that could be done right now. "My lady, we really must be going. I have much to do-" I quickly remembered the other company we were in and glanced towards the man beside Rae, seeing how he was studying the exchange with a thoughtful gaze. Thinking of Shirei though, another thought occurred to me.

"I don't mind carrying out my father's orders, Rae." I insisted quickly and Rae's eyes widened nervously.

"Lady Miriella-"

"My sister is alone right now and, like I said, no doubt nervous for tonight's presentation. If you are to leave her waiting any longer, Rae, I can imagine you'll be just as flustered and that will not do any good for either of you. Go; get her ready for the feast. I'll come by later to make sure she's alright." Rae swept a withering glance to the man beside her before nodding once.

"Thank you, my lady." She said, hitching up her skirts. "Your father said the larger guest chambers have been prepared already and I think your sister, Lady Derwa, wanted you all to meet in her room before the feast. If Lady Shirei and I are not in her chambers when you come by, that's where she'll be." I smiled my thanks.

When the young girl scuttled away, squeaking a goodbye that was barely above a whisper to the man beside her, I found myself suddenly left alone in the presence of drenched Stark soldier. I banished back the crazed feelings in my stomach, reminding myself that I was not Miah or Derwa or Rowna and I would not be so easily swooned by a man of handsome features. The Stark soldier met my gaze with his own piercing stare when I eventually turned back to him and I forced a smile before urging the man on down the corridor – feeling in need to hurry this along so I could go and meet my sisters.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, my lord." I quickly spoke up, hoping that my voice didn't stutter. I could imagine how much of a scolding I'd get if I didn't act accordingly in front of our guests – while the Freys may not be overly known for their curtsy, I knew some effort needed to be made at least. "I can imagine all you want to do is dry off and rest for the feast this evening, but I just wanted to make sure my sister was alright." His sharp features did not soften once at my words.

"It is quite alright, my lady. I understand what it's like to be an older sibling." He replied, smoothly. He said nothing else and for a moment and I was a little stunned by how short cutting his words were and I found myself falling silent, unsure what to say. The silence stretched on between us as I led the Stark soldier down the castle's corridors and towards the guest chambers my father had apparently set out for him. For a moment, I wondered why _this _man was to have those chambers as they were usually deemed for only the best guests, but the man beside me suddenly spoke up before I could question it further. "So, you are one of Walder Frey's daughters then, my lady?" I smiled thinly at this, taking in the polite curiosity in his tone. I'd never heard a man around the Freys speak to me with such a polite tone.

"Aye I am – today especially anyway." I sighed, before remembering the company I was currently keeping. The man had picked up my slight animosity though before I could correct myself.

"What do you mean by that, my lady?" He asked, carefully.

"Well," I began, uncertain of myself. "Today's quite a special day for us Frey girls, my lord. We are honoured with the presence of our King."

"Aye, I suppose it is quite a _special _day." The man murmured strangely and when I glanced his way, I saw the intent curiosity behind his gaze and I was unsure what that meant. "And I suppose you are quite excited to be put before the King today, my lady? Excited at the prospect of being his bride?" Quickly though, I forced a somewhat awkward smile.

"It would be quite an honour, my lord. I'm sure the King of the North is as kind and as handsome as they say." I began, slowly. The man raised an eyebrow in question, no doubt wanting me to finish my reply. "I'm sure he'll make a great husband for one of my sisters too, my lord." At my blunt implications, a strange look passed across his face then, but the man said nothing. After a hesitant moment, I chuckled in my attempt to lighten the tension between us suddenly. I had hoped that perhaps the man would at least grace a smile, as he was yet to do so yet. There was hallowed looked in his eyes though, one I couldn't place. One full of concealed darkness and I could imagine that facing death in war no doubt brought that look out of men like this soldier. "I hope you and your fellow soldiers will enjoy your evening here at the Twins anyway, my lord. We can be known for holding lavish feasts when we want to." My own mind had raced ahead of me then and I grimaced slightly at the sound of my forced comments. I could have been in worse company though, I supposed. But then again, I should have been in better.

"You don't think the King will choose you, my lady?" The man asked, something unknown in his tone and features. Blanching, it seemed that the man had acknowledged my comment and quickly I forced a grim smile.

"I could not say for sure who the King will choose." I replied, carefully, before shrugging once more and straining a smile. "I am merely acknowledging the pleasanter qualities of some my other sisters, my lord." The handsome soldier studied me silently for a moment and I couldn't help but draw myself into his breath-taking eyes. They were so very _blue_, I realised, before remembering myself and quickly turning away as I felt my cheeks redden.

We continued on down the corridors in silence and I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, in fear of saying anything else that could be deemed inappropriate. When I saw the desired chambers, I felt my heart quicken slightly; in relief or disappointment, I didn't know. These feelings were all quite foreign to me and I wasn't quite sure what to make of them. Even as we approached, I could feel the Stark soldier's eyes burning into the side of my head while he contemplated me. I could imagine he'll be telling his King everything that went on and I wondered how I felt about that briefly before turning to the man and smiled once more.

"Here we are, my lord." I gestured to the door before opening the chambers and stepping aside to the let the man in. For a moment, he studied the room silently before turning back to me with a nod of approval. "I'm sure someone will be over soon to collect you for the feast." The man nodded again, studying me with a keen eye. I was about to make my leave when he spoke once more.

"Perhaps the King will surprise you this evening, my lady." The Stark soldier told me, his features still controlled. I hesitated then, slightly taken back by the strange intensity of his stare. Don't get swooned, I reminded myself; you're not your sisters! Quickly, I forced a smile which I knew looked saddened.

"Perhaps he will." I replied, knowing my tone was a lot more resigned than I intended.

"I'll see you down at the feast." A chuckle escaped my lips at that.

"That's rather doubtful, my lord." I smiled. "The Feast Hall will no doubt be swarming with people tonight – I'm afraid I probably won't be able to recognise you in the crowd!" When the man's lips turned up in a smile, my breath hitched. His stubbled cheeks dimpled slightly at the corners and his smile was kind, one not full of malice or hidden intentions. I had never quite recalled such a smile before from someone who wasn't female or related to me. Though as I considered the smile longer, I saw how forced it seemed and it deflated me slightly.

"I think you will, my lady." He replied. Startled and a little bit unsure of myself, I only nodded and forced another smile. Without saying another word, I quickly backed out the guest chambers, closing the door as I did and leaving the Stark soldier alone.

As I made my way down to my sister's chambers, I found myself frowning as I considered the strange man. I wasn't sure what to think of the strange muddle I'd been left in but I could not help but vaguely hope I was wrong and that I might see him later that evening in the Feast Hall. He seemed polite enough and such a pleasant face might ease the nerves I would no doubt begin feeling in the presence of the King.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be as handsome as they say?"

"I bet even more so!"

"I've heard how like a true gentleman he is – he'll make a fine husband!"

"Just think of all the battles he's been in; it's so heroic and brave! Do you think he'll have any battle scars?"

"I'm sure one of us will more than happily find out!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as my sisters giggled together in their childish manner. The seven of us had all crowded into Derwa's room, waiting to be called upon to go down and meet the King and endure the dreaded ordeal of being poked and prodded at like animals. Esma had managed to get me ready in quick time though it seemed some of the others were much more bothered about their appearances than me; pacing back and forth before the large vanity mirror hung on the wall, parading around in various dresses to find the right one and constantly tying up and letting down their hair – not quite sure which was best. They had dismissed their own handmaidens so they could do each other's styling; apparently it was _fun_. It all seemed quite a palaver to witness.

Keeping out of all the fuss, I sat down on the love-seat in the corner with Waldra by my side and Shirei sat at my feet as I plaited her hair absently. Rae had managed to get her ready in quick time after I'd left her, but Shirei had insisted I plaited her hair while we waited for our sisters. I knew it was something that calmed my younger sister and I obliged to her wishes, taking her hair in tender hands and absently watching the rest of our sisters as they fussed about.

Our other four sisters were chatting together across the room by the bed, all smiles and impish giggles. Roslin, as sweet as she was, had been drawn into the madness, despite being reluctant at first to join in with the twins and Miah. She was too polite for her own good though and was almost a doll now in their fun. Waldra was the oldest of the seven of us at a grand old age of twenty-eight years - an age most would be wed and mothering children, though thanks to our father's plethora of choice when it came to wedding off-spring, Waldra was still without both. As always, she was as cynical and sarcastic as normal. She turned her nose up at the mayhem across the room, muttering occasionally to me how utterly stupid the whole process was under her breath.

"What will you ladies do if the Young Wolf is not as handsome as you expect him to be?" Waldra asked suddenly, cutting through a particular douse of laughter. "Perhaps he was handsome once but maybe the war has changed that – maybe his nose was sliced off during battle? Now, there would be a sight. Would you ladies want him so much then, I wonder?"

"Do be quiet, Waldra." Miah tittered, frowning. We were all blessed with our father's dark, brunette hair and Miah was no exception. She was not lucky enough to have golden Lannister locks, but she still said to be equally as beautiful. She was the Beauty of the Freys after all and she lived up to her reputation. It was too bad she knew she was beautiful too – beauty and pig-headedness surely wasn't a great combination. While she was younger than Waldra at five and twenty years of age, she still set out to belittle us all – tormenting her less pretty siblings, bastard and not, was one of her favourite past times it seemed. "While we all know _you _won't get picked, you could at least allow the rest of us to dream!" Waldra smirked at this, and I couldn't help but liken her to our father then.

"Dream away, ladies!" She muttered back, shaking her head and mumbling incoherently to herself again.

I glanced at my older sister out the corner of my eye, taking in how less effort she'd made than I had. Her dress wasn't anything more special than she usually wore – dark and very masculine, almost like herself. The mess of curls remained untamed on her head too, usually the focal point of Miah occasionally claiming her likeness to a witch. While Waldra may not have been the fairest out of us all, she did not seem to care about it. My strange sister wanted nothing more than to be left alone and appeared to hate any interaction with anyone around her – including her own family. She didn't seem to like _any _of her siblings either, with perhaps Shirei and I being the occasional exceptions.

"What do _you _think he'll be like, Ella?" Shirei asked me, in a hushed tone, turning her head to look at me as she did, her nickname for me rolling off her tongue easily – she was the only one I allowed to call me that anyway. Her large doe eyes stared up at me with innocent, unknowing wonder and I smiled sadly at the little girl, wanting nothing more than her exclusion from the whole ordeal.

"I'm sure he's nice, Shirei." I assured her, noting the fear lingering behind her gaze. I thought of the Stark soldier I had met in the corridor and wondered if the King would be something similar. Would he be just as handsome? Even more so perhaps? "I mean, he is King in the North – _some_ people must like him, at least." Waldra snorted at this, turning to Shirei and me then.

"Miriella is right. He's a Stark; of course he will be nice. Aren't they all renowned for their kindness and honour?" She gritted out and I eyed her with a frown.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I pointed out, tiredly. While I may not have agreed to Waldra's extent of cynicism, I was on much the same wave length as her when it came to the disagreeable nature of the whole thing. Perhaps it was my resign to the knowledge that I wouldn't be getting picked that made me urge that the whole thing would be over quicker and the King in the North would leave, hopefully taking Miah with him – for all our sakes.

"Perhaps it is." Waldra shrugged. "For us Freys, at least. I mean, those air-heads can gush all they want over this glorified King, but do they really expect he's doing the same?"

"What do you mean?" Shirei asked, confused.

"Well, he hardly wants to marry any of us, does he?" Waldra continued, catching the attention of the other four. "We're just an exchange for some war strategy – a bridge for a bride, hardly an implement of love, is it?" Just what I had thought earlier, I noted. Waldra waved a casual hand towards the other four and continued. "You lot can dream and prim yourselves up all you wish, because you are just a duty to that man. You're not the woman he loves or wants – I'm pretty sure she's the one who has to clean up his men."

"What are you talking about?" Derwa – one of the twins – asked, curiosity in her tone. Miah jumped to answer before Waldra could.

"There was word that the King fell for someone briefly during the war – a healer from Volantis." Miah explained in an apparent bored tone. "They grew close and there is belief that the King almost broke his promise to Father by having the intention to marry her. Though his mother, Catelyn Stark, convinced him otherwise, reminding him of the debt he had with House Frey." I had heard of these tales briefly in passing from some gossiping maids in the castle. It was interesting news, but I hadn't let it grieve me. It would be a problem that Miah or one the other girls had to concern themselves with anyway, not me.

"It's a good job he kept his word!" Rowna abolished quickly. "I wouldn't want to imagine what Father would have done if the King had gone against his promise." Miah and Rowna's twin, Derwa, nodded in agreement.

"But what of the woman?" Shirei spoke up, suddenly. "What happened to the healer from Volantis that he wanted to marry?" Miah shrugged, uncaringly, before turning to Roslin to attempt to pin up her hair. Roslin seemed reluctant as always, but silently allowed her sister to pull and tug at her locks as she wished. She had not said a word, I noted, during the entire discussion of the King and would no doubt continue to remain silent for most of the evening. I wondered briefly what her opinion on the matter was and decided that if the King was as nice as they all said, then maybe Roslin was the one who deserved him the most – being the kindest of all us Frey girls.

"She's probably a whore for his men to use now." Miah responded, mercilessly, smirking slightly as she did. I eyed my fairer sister with a frown, not liking her attitude before forcing a smile when Shirei turned to look at me once more. I quickly noted the sadness in her expression and was about to ask what's wrong when she spoke again in whispers.

"That's really sad; what happened to the lady from Volantis." She breathed, quietly. "Couldn't Father have just let them do what they want and marry? Surely if they loved each other then they should be happy?" I smiled, sadly, at my younger sister, my heart aching at her naivety and kindness. If only things were that simple, I could not help but think.

"We can't always get want we want, Shirei. We can't _all_ be happy in the end."

* * *

The noise from the Feast Hall echoed loudly through the corridors as the seven of us made our way to it. Shirei's hand was tightly clenched in mine and I could feel her palms shaking as her fingers intertwined with mine - a bid for comfort. Her fear just increased my own anxiety and I continued to squeeze her hand reassuringly in a hope to calm her nerves down; for both our sakes.

Miah and the twins entered the Hall first, allowing the air inside to sneak out - the stench hitting my nose like a firm wall and causing me to bite back the vile. I vaguely wondered what it would be like to dine in Winterfell – probably a lot nicer than at the Twins – and briefly entertained the idea that I may once dine there myself. I realised that I might do yet, if only to visit my sister – whichever one it may be. A sudden thought then occurred that maybe _I _would be the one getting visited, as crowned Queen in the North, but I quickly pushed that thought aside, reminding myself not to consider such a foolish notion. My stomach tinged uncomfortably then and I quickly put it down to nerves.

Our arrival thankfully wasn't made known and we were able to slip onto a table, that was left empty for us, without causing a scene just in time as the food was brought out. Glancing around the Hall I wasn't surprised to see it so full and I recognised many of the men's faces as my father's soldiers, laughing heartily as they dined. Some of the other men in the hall seemed to be wearing Stark armour and surprisingly looked no different to the Frey men – still hairy and as oaf looking it seemed. I tried to see if I could pick out the familiar face of the Stark soldier from earlier in the crowd of people, but couldn't quite find him. After a while, I realised that perhaps I was right and that it was unlikely I'd see him during the feast tonight. Snorting to myself, I poured a beaker of wine for myself, hoping my hands weren't shaking too much, before offering to pour one to Roslin on my right side. She denied it with a soft smile.

"Not drinking tonight, Roslin?" I asked, smiling playfully. She shook her head and I was happy to at least see a genuine smile on her face in return, behind the anxiety of course.

"I'm too nervous to drink, Miriella." She admitted and I raised an eyebrow before sipping some wine for myself, hoping that it may calm my own nerves. "Who do you think he'll pick?" Roslin asked in a quieter tone so only I could hear. In reply, I shrugged before glancing at the other women around our table.

"We know who _wants _it the most." I added, eyeing Miah meaningfully as she chatted with the twins. "And I can expect Father probably wants the same." Roslin didn't disagree but looked pensive a moment.

"It's not for them to decide though." Roslin pointed out with a weak smile and I hummed in agreement, allowing my eyes to wander to my father's table and to the prized guest on his left. As soon as I laid eyes on the man though, I felt my stomach drop.

It was not hard to pick out the King in the North from the table, even if he wasn't placed beside Father in the centred seat. There was something immediate about the man's demeanour that seemed to command your attention and I eyed the Stark King with wide eyes as I took in the familiarity. He was drier than the last time I'd seen him, but I could still recognise him all the same. Sat there, beside my father was the King in the North – or else better known to me as the drenched Stark soldier I'd had the fortunate pleasure of escorting to his room earlier on that afternoon.

I could not quite describe the horror I felt after realising I'd already met the man and spoke to him nonetheless too – in a manner not fit for a King either. I recalled the conversation we'd had, about _him, _and I could feel myself pale with increased worry now. Inwardly, I cursed myself for what I'd said to him, but then I remembered that _he _hadn't corrected my assumptions. No, instead he'd allowed me to assume he was a lower title than he was and not in fact the King in the North. Was this perhaps for his own amusement? For his own gain? An unhappy frown appeared on my face as I considered the possibilities and my previous flustered feelings for the man were replaced now with much fury and embarrassment.

He wore no crown on top of his head like I'd expected and instead his unruly curly hair remained unhindered. The King's hair had seemed dark when I'd first encountered him but now in the light that shone down from the windows behind him and as it was much drier, there appeared to be a lighter shade of red in his hair – a trait apparently taken from his mother's side, a Tully. He was still just as handsome as before and as I studied the King in the North, my stomach flitted with that previous strange feeling. Almost flushed, I reasoned quickly that it was my nerves for the whole ordeal playing up on me and reminded myself of the humiliation I was feeling for speaking to such a man in the manner I had done. I wanted to be mad at the man, angered that he hadn't corrected me for whatever reason. Amusement? While I considered this again, it didn't seem like he'd done it for amusement, in fact the man had not smiled properly once in my company. There was something about the King, something that made him seem much older than he was. He appeared saddened, grieved almost. While he listened pleasantly enough to whatever nonsense my father was telling him, Robb Stark looked like a troubled man. Considering the tales of the love he was forced to give up, I wondered who had got the worse off deal here – us or him.

Of course, it did not take long for my sisters to start their swooning over the King. I took in their 'subtle' glances and the hushed tones and I found myself rolling my eyes at their behaviour, as I tried to ignore that strange feeling in my own stomach. As I felt my cheeks redden slightly, I decided that rather than focusing my attention on the King any longer, I should begin eating. I did so then, smiling briefly at Shirei when I caught her looking.

"Are you alright?" I asked my younger sister quietly, noticing how she had not begun eating her own food yet. Rather than answering my verbally, she only nodded and I paused for a moment, taking in the terror and anxiety on her face. "Hey, look at me." I tried, urging Shirei's attention. She looked at me, reluctantly. "It will be fine. All you have to do is go and give the King your name. Do not worry about him picking you – you are too young to get married and they say the King is a nice man; he will not make you marry him. Alright?" Shirei nodded, but I could still see the tension there.

"I'm scared, Ella." She admitted, timidly. "I don't want to go up there with everyone looking at me. I do not want to talk to the King. Why is Father making me go? He won't pick me and I don't want him to. I am too little! I don't want to do it!" Shirei's eyes began to water and I quickly put down my fork to put an arm over her little frame.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered, gently. "You have got nothing to be scared of! We have all got to do it. Let's just hope that Miah will trip when it's her turn and make a fool of herself in front of the King! Huh, wouldn't that be funny?" Shirei cracked a brief smile but I knew it was forced. Sighing, I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, trying to figure out a way to make it better. "How about this? How about, when it's your turn, I'll come up with you?" Shirei immediately met my gaze and I could see my suggestion had made her feel better. After a moment, she nodded and I smiled widely. "Good. Now let's hope _we _aren't the ones who trip in front of the King!" Shirei did giggle then and I inwardly congratulated myself for bringing such a smile on her face. Letting my arm drop from her shoulders, I got back to eating my food, glad to see Shirei starting her own.

I wasn't sure how Shirei and I had grown as close as we had – with nine years age difference it was a wonder we did, given our numerous brothers and sisters too. Perhaps it was because Shirei seemed to need a little more protecting than the rest or maybe it was because we both had a tendency to go wandering off outside the Twins every now and again. We were alike in some respects and maybe that was what brought us together. We had different mothers – mine died in childbirth and Shirei's died when she was only five, making room for Father's eighth wife – but that didn't prevent the bond we had. While I disliked most of my rather large family – which seemed to be a given when it came to Freys – Shirei Frey was the exception. She was _everything _to me. My light in an otherwise darkened world.

"He's looking at us." Shirei suddenly whispered then, halting my musings. With a mouthful of food, I turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow in question. She smiled slightly at my expression before leaning in close. "The King is looking at us."

When I glanced towards the top table, I vaguely wished I'd swallowed my food first. I could only imagine how bulged my cheeks looked and how un-ladylike my manner appeared though civility had never really been something the Freys tended to pride themselves in either. Sure enough, as Shirei told me, the King in the North had taken interest in our table. I gathered that Father must have informed him that we were his options and he was no doubt taking a browse through his choices right now. I felt my nerves peek again as I thought of those wolf-like eyes on me once more.

When I noted the brooding King's eyes stop on Shirei, however, I tensed at the quizzical expression there. I forgot my own fear and my embarrassment then and my nerves subsided for something else to take over. Instinctively, I returned my arm back around the girl – who was unaware that the King was looking at her – bringing her close and hoping his attention wouldn't linger too long on her. What it did succeed in doing though was bringing the Stark King's attention to _me _then and I had to force myself to hold my ground when the frosty eyes met mine yet again that day. Immediately, I could see the recognition in his gaze and while his own gaze narrowed in curiosity at the sight of me, I kept mine firm. Holding whatever strength I could muster, I kept mine fixed, not wanting to appear weak when I wanted to convey my message to him – _not her, not Shirei. _The King's gaze wandered briefly down to Shirei again but his expression was more contemplating now before turning back to me again. After the longest of times, the man tried a smile, one that was barely there and couldn't at all be counted as one before he averted his gaze. I was glad when he was the first to look away, a strange crease in his brow as he turned back to his food. Finally released from his eyes, I found myself sighing a shaky breath.

I had not liked the King's eyes on Shirei as I did not want her being studied as the rest of us would be. She wasn't an option, as far as I was concerned. I did not want her to be subjected to the ordeal and while the tales of the King in the North had been in his favour, I considered the man like every other I'd encountered. He hadn't led me to believe otherwise, especially considering his previous behaviour before, so until then, he was as no good as the rest and that wasn't something I wanted Shirei to be put through. Bitterly, I allowed my thoughts to continue racing and found that my mind had never found itself so unsteady before today. The King had certainly left an impression, I realised. I laughed briefly without humour, quickly catching the attention of others around the table.

"Something funny you wish to share?" Miah asked, an edge to her tone, and I shrugged, my eyes barely looking in her direction.

"Not sure you would find my humour funny, dear sister." I retorted back, dryly. She smiled grimly.

"I cannot think of _anyone_ that would, darling Miriella." I sent her a deadpanned look, wanting so badly to rid the shit-eating smile from her face. I could only imagine how horribly a slap fight between us would go down with Father, especially now we were in the company of a King. The image alone brought a somewhat bitter smile to my lips, causing Miah to glare further.

"Are you going to use that sweet talk on the King when you meet him, Miah?" Waldra stepped in then, looking, as she usually did, bored with everything. "Or are you just going to charm him with your looks – because I'm sure that's a similar way to how whores work." Miah sent our older sister a swift scowl before sipping at her beaker of wine.

"Jealous of my looks, Waldra? I suppose it is hard for a withering hag like yourself to compete with the Beauty of the Freys." Miah returned, coolly. Waldra smirked a little, laughing it off.

"Beauty of the Freys – not quite sure that is much of an achievement, I'm afraid, sister." Waldra said, downing her own goblet of wine in one go. "I find it funny how much you truly believe the King will pick you." At this, Miah raised an amused eyebrow.

"I believe it because it is highly likely." She bit back before sniggering. "More likely than _you _anyway." Waldra shrugged, uncaring.

"That may be, but there are _others _around this table too, you know. Perhaps looks aren't everything for the Northern King and I hardly think he's going to fall for your charming personality now, is he? A beauty you may be, but you are hardly dubbed the 'nicest of the Freys', are you?" Miah's eyes narrowed though made no more argument, feigning boredom with the conversation. Eyeing Waldra, I was surprised to find her already looking at me with a pleased grin to which I returned with a raised eyebrow.

When I had finished eating, I found myself eyeing the men around the Feast Hall again, taking in how they laughed and drank and conversed easily. It seemed so much simpler being a man than it was a woman, though I could only really go off my experiences with my sisters - who were not exactly the greatest of friends. At one point, my attention drew to my own father and I took in the decrepit man that sat beside the King. I sure could not say I was proud to be Walder Frey's daughter, there was so many of us after all anyway! He'd never been the most overly loving of fathers but I gathered that when you have so many children, it was hard to divide your attention across them all. I wondered briefly what it would have been like to grow up with loving parents, like the Starks, and perhaps without siblings I _mostly_ wanted to throttle.

When my father eventually decided to get things started, I watched as the Lord of the Twins rose to his feet and drew silence quickly from the room. I saw the excitement peek on three of my sisters' faces, a look of disinterest on Waldra's and anxiety on Roslin's. At the same time, Shirei reached over to grab my hand and I gripped it back, knowing what was soon to come. I swallowed thickly, allowing my attention, along with the rest in the room, to draw to the front of the Hall.

"We Freys are humbled to welcome such prestige guests into our home!" Walder Frey spoke out, managing to sound sleazy even then. "It is an honour that the King in the North - _our _King no less - has graced us this peaceful time with his presence - a time made so by his doings and his hand in the fall of the Lannisters. Let us bid him and his party our welcome, my lords and ladies; for we are seemingly indebted to them for their trifles." Around the Hall, men cheered at this notion though I only watched on silently as they did. I studied my sisters then, whose attentions were all immediately focused now on the top table and namely on one individual – perhaps with the exception of Waldra who looked like she wanted to fall asleep. They all appeared so eager, so mesmerised.

"We are thankful for you hospitality, Lord Frey." Spoke the King, himself, his voice soothing and to the point, as it was before. I watched as Derwa and Rowna shared a smile and forced a snort down at the excitement on their faces just as the man was speaking. While I would agree the man had a pleasing countenance, I wouldn't lower myself to giggling like a child over him. I could do so without fawning over him, I reasoned to myself quickly as I felt my stomach agitate again. "It is an honour to be welcomed into your home and to receive such a warm greeting from both you and your people. My party and I are grateful to be here tonight." Walder Frey let out a wince-like chuckle, eyeing the King briefly before turning back to the Hall and clasping his hands together loudly.

"Well, there is a duty that needs to be fulfilled today – a promise that our King in the North has come to keep!" He sure didn't waste any time; I sighed, noting that the King also winced openly at our father's declaration. I watched then as the King's eyes swiftly passed towards our table, his jaw sent and gaze thoughtful. He looked every bit the regal King as he needed to be, something I should have probably realised earlier during our first encounter. I found myself squeezing Shirei's hand tighter then, not sure who I was providing comfort for anymore; her or myself. "I have seven of my daughters to present to you, you grace, and for you to take your chosen bride from." Our father's eyes slunk over to us and his lips turned up in a horrible sneer as he took his seat once more. "Waldra, up here first!"

Waldra let out a loud sigh, which I was sure was heard by the top table, as she pushed herself away on her stool and rose to her feet. Miah let out her own snort of laughter, smiling with sweet kindness towards her older sister. Waldra, in turn, looked to me and rolled her eyes – something I knew certainly was not missed by Father nor the King. I smiled back in return and watched along with the rest of the Feast Hall as Waldra walked up the few steps to the top table and stood before them all, slouching when she reached the top. I wondered briefly how my older sister could stand there calmly, so undignified too, despite knowing that there were many eyes on her right now; a _King's _pair included.

"This is the eldest that I will present you with; Waldra. She is twenty-eight, your grace." Father explained to the King briefly. "Her name is not be confused with my son, Waldron, though, your grace!" Father jeered then. "Whom I believe is betrothed to your sister." The woman sat beside the King – which I guessed was his mother – turned away at this to frown into her goblet of wine. I spared her a brief look over before turning back to the main proceedings. The King continued to keep Waldra's gaze, ignoring his mother's displeasure, a certain curiosity in his eyes as he eyed my sister before him.

"You seem displeased, my lady." The King observed, thoughtfully. "Displeased with_ me_ perhaps?" I heard Waldra let out a bark of laughter, which made Father scowl at and seemed to startle the King.

"Displeased with you, your grace?" Waldra shook her head. "I have eyes and I am not a simpleton – I am certainly not displeased with you; I just find this all to be a waste of my time." I raised an eyebrow of disbelief then and observed how my sisters looked on in shock too. Father was already glaring hard at his oldest trueborn while the King looked just surprised again by her reply.

"Wasting your time, how so, my lady?" He questioned and Waldra then turned to look towards our table. Her eyes scanned amongst us and she smiled briefly when she met my gaze before turning back to the King. I only frowned to myself with her behaviour though I should have known this would never have gone easy when it came to Waldra.

"Because I know full well you won't pick me, your grace." She replied, tone strong, as she shrugged indifferently. "My sisters are a lot fairer on the eyes than I and I am not here to trouble myself with girlish wishes. I am not fit to be your Queen and I daresay I do _not_ want to be either. Your future bride is sat in this very room, but it is not me and I think we both know that. I can tell you which ones are the kindest though, if you wish, your grace? Which ones would make for a better wife? A better Queen? It would be in your best interests, I assure you-"

"That is enough, girl!" Walder spat, quickly, ushering Waldra away with a wave of his hand. She bowed her head towards the King before returning back to our table, her chin held high as she did. I caught the flash of amusement on the King's face as she left, though it was masked pretty quickly when Father ordered up the next of us. "Rowna!"

As the taller of the twins quickly scuttled up to speak with the King, I turned to Waldra with a smile, studying how pleased she looked with herself.

"What a show you put on." I murmured and Waldra smirked, wickedly, in return. "You should have seen Miah's look of horror."

"I live for that look, Miriella!" My older sister sniggered before pouring herself another full goblet of wine, quickly downing it in one go and refilling again.

After Rowna, Derwa was brought up next and the King quickly observed the stronger likeness between the pair before Father explained they were twins. They were both pleasant enough towards the King and he was equally as polite in return. Their exchanges were not nearly as interesting as Waldra's though so I turned my attention quickly elsewhere. I focused instead on the little girl beside me, whose hand was shaking in mine.

"It'll be fine." I whispered to her quickly as Roslin took her turn. "Look, Roslin is going up and she was probably just as scared as you." Judging by my shy sister's face, I knew this was probably true.

"You'll come with me though still, won't you, Ella?" Shirei asked frantically and I nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I will." I assured her, squeezing her hand once more. When Roslin quickly returned to her own seat, Father called out the fifth name.

"Shirei!"

It hit me harder than it would if I had heard my own name. Glancing towards my sister, I saw her eyes widen in panic and I quickly urged her to her feet. I had to tug her most of the way up to the top table, the feeling of hundreds of eyes burning into the back of me, though I kept my attention only focused on Shirei. I could feel my stomach fluttering as we neared the top table, but I pushed it aside as well as I could when I felt Shirei's hand still shaking in mine. The little girl lingered behind me, blocking herself from view of the King and when I reached the place we were expecting to stand, I turned to see the look of displeasure on my father's face.

"Are you going deaf, girl?!" Father demanded, eyeing me. "I asked for Shirei! Go and sit down again and wait until you are called!"

"My hearing is just fine but it seems like a pointless journey to make twice, Father. I might as well stay now that I am here." I responded before turning to the King, noting the interest in his expression when I met his gaze and I did not like how alluring his eyes were again up close. I hesitated only briefly as our previous conversation had put me off, though I quickly remembered the timid little girl at my side and found my confidence once more. I swallowed hard before speaking, hoping for voice held firm as I did. "This is Shirei; she's ten and two years of age – Shirei is the youngest trueborn, your grace." The King raised an eyebrow at me with a strange expression on his face before he turned to my father beside him.

"You present a _child _to me, Lord Frey?" He asked, slowly, ever calculating. I was a little surprised to hear a little animosity in his tone, though was glad for it. "Did you honestly expect me to consider marrying this little girl?" If possible, I could feel my father's disapproval of me through his gaze. It seemed like Waldra and I were not his favourite children this evening.

"I am presenting to you _all_ of my remaining trueborn daughters, your grace. That includes this little _imp _here." I frowned at my father deeply at the name he'd called Shirei and I saw the King's jaw hardened as he turned back to Shirei and me. He studied the girl attached to me with a thoughtful expression and I was unsure if it was for a purposeful intent or not. I felt myself flare again at the thought of him actually considering marrying my younger sister. Was he not an honourable and kind man like everyone said him to be?

"Are you frightened of me, little girl?" The King asked, in a tone much gentler than I expected. I felt Shirei's hand tense in mine at the fact she was being directly addressed.

"It is rude to ignore your king, child!" Father suddenly bit but the King spoke up quickly before I could.

"It is quite alright, Lord Walder." He assured my father in a firm tone, before returning back forward. "My lady, I mean to bid you no harm. I understand how scary this can be." I had not expected such a nature from the man before though remained cautious of his intentions still. Glancing down to the side of me, I noted the Shirei was eyeing the King with wide eyes. "You were scared to come up here and speak to me; is that why your sister has come up with you?" There was a silent pause in the Feast Hall before Shirei brought up enough courage to answer.

"Yes." She replied timidly, looking to me for approval. I raised an eyebrow in turn and she quickly added a clumsy; "Your grace." I was surprised to see a small smile on the sharp features of the King then. It disappeared in a flash though before I could register it.

"That was very kind of her." Shirei didn't respond then but I just and so caught the small smile on her face, in return to his previous one, when I glanced her way. After one last contemplative look, the King's eyes turned to me. "What is _your_ name, my lady?" The King asked, politely and yet with something else I could not place. I could not help but glance toward Father then, noting the heavy frown still lingering there, before turning back to the Stark King and forcing an equally polite tone in return.

"Miriella, your grace." I replied, evenly. I was a little surprised how calm my nerves were keeping now. I seemed to have been worried so much about Shirei, that I now had nothing left for myself.

"She is the third eldest that I will present you with, your grace, at twenty-one years of age." Father continued quickly, his eyes glancing briefly over towards the table with my sisters on before turning back to the King. "While she may not be as much of a handful as my daughter, Waldra, her tongue can sometimes be just as sharp." I raised an eyebrow then, surprised by this bold, negative statement thrown my way and in the King's company too.

"Surely you should be singing our praises to the King, Father?" I countered before I could help it and Father smirked a little then, letting out a bark of a laugh before nudging an elbow at the King.

"See what I mean?" He laughed, eyeing me with a firm eye. The man at his side did not share my father's humour. "A Frey to the bone, I daresay." I was not sure how I felt about his statement, but I said nothing of it, knowing better to do so right now. The King was still studying me thoughtfully, and I tried to stare back, not wanting to appear weak again as I waited for Shirei's and my bid to leave. I could feel my palm getting warm in Shirei's and it seemed like it was _mine _that was shaking now, not hers. After a long pause, the King spoke.

"You care greatly for your little sister, my lady?" He asked, his tone kind and inquisitive. I nodded without hesitation, though I was a little surprised by his question. This unsmiling King was full of surprises it seemed but I doused down the brief hope that flared – he was probably just the same as the rest of them, after all, I quickly reasoned with myself.

"I do, your grace." I replied in a sincere tone. I squeezed Shirei's hand in mine, an action that the King quickly noted as he glanced down at our clasped hands and back up again. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted my father eyeing me intently too and I found myself smiling at the King, a little too forcefully. "Of course, I care for _all _my other sisters too. We are all quite a close group." I could practically _hear_ Waldra smirking at that. The King glanced briefly towards the table and back to me again, his expression showing he was not so convinced by this comment. A not-too-obvious cough from my father had me quickly adding a "your grace" that brought the King's lips tugging upwards briefly.

The silence quickly filled the Feast Hall once more and as it grew, I found myself growing more uncomfortable with the wolf-like stare of the King – the same burning intensity from earlier that seemed to read into the soul. I had expected more questions or a bid to leave from Father, but the lingering, thoughtful, stare from the King wasn't something I had intended for. My forced smile left me slowly and I found myself unable to look away from the man's icy gaze as the strange feeling from before returned and I enthused uncontrollably. Shifting slightly, Shirei's hand felt almost numb in mine now.

"Sit down girls." Father quickly muttered, in my upmost relief, and I broke the stare quickly, turning to Shirei to provide the girl an assuring smile.

"Come on." I murmured to her, tugging gently for her to follow me as we made our way back to our places. As my father called Miah's name, I could not help but feel eyes burning into the back of my head and did not miss the displeased look my fairer sister sent me as she passed to take her place before the King.

"He's nice, Ella." Shirei whispered once we'd sat back down again and the attention in the room turned to Miah – something she seemed to take thrill from and expect. I sent my younger sister a withering look, not sure if 'nice' was the term I would want to use for describing the Northern King. 'Brooding' and 'strange' seemed to be more appropriate.

"Who do you think he will pick?!" Derwa asked quietly as Miah spoke her sweet charms to the King.

"If any luck, it'll be Miah." Waldra muttered. When I looked to her, I didn't miss the strange look she was eyeing me with. Before I could ask her of it though, she masked it with a quick smirk. "At least then we'll be rid of her." Derwa looked displeased with this answer, but I gathered she had wanted some declaration in her own favour. Both her and her twin had been easily swooned by the King – that was clear. It would seem that Miah had taken a fancy of him too, but I did not know if that was because of her desire to be Queen or whether she actually wanted to be _his _Queen. Either way, her behaviour seemed to be pleasing Father, as he was grinning in approval of his fairest daughter's replies to the King's questions.

When Miah returned back to the table, there was a smug swing in her step and she smirked to herself as she took her seat once more. Waldra scoffed in response, no doubt ready to say something bitter had Father not started speaking again.

"So, there are my daughters, your grace!" Walder Frey sleazed loudly – which caused a few jeers from his Frey men in the Hall. The King's eyes swept over us again with a considerable expression once more. "I hope they have met your approval – or at the very least, _one _has!" The King said nothing and his mother looked uncomfortable by Father's tone, though that was hardly surprising. Father wasn't exactly the most pleasant of men to be around.

Studying my sisters, I waited for the inevitable declaration that he was choosing Miah as his bride. Part of me hoped he would say Waldra just to spite our fairer sister, but I knew Waldra would be less than pleased with this match. Another thought was that Roslin should be chosen, as kind and as sweet as she was, though I wondered if she'd make a great Queen. I was not sure whether my quieter sister would have the confidence or stomach for it and she looked as equally put out at being chosen as Shirei did. When another thought of my own name being called drew to my mind, I was surprised by this. With my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest, I imagined myself by the King's side and found I did not like the unknown feelings that began to take over my senses.

The silence continued on and I avoided all eye contact with the top table, despite feeling the swing of the King's scrutiny over us. Instead, I smiled down at Shirei, keeping my attention on her and hoping to calm her nerves as she waited hesitantly. Silently, I urged for the King to speed up his decision and rid us all of the tension. His answer seemed almost painfully obvious to me and I couldn't see any point of him prolonging it, as he was doing right now. Therefore I was quite surprised, as were the rest of my sisters, when the King eventually spoke.

"Your daughters, Lord Frey, are all very lovely." His words were full of precision and I wondered if he was dousing the reveal with a few compliments towards the rest of us before letting down most of my sisters hopes. It seemed the more gentlemanly thing to do after all. Quickly, I braved looking towards the top table.

"And which one, your grace, is lovely enough to be your Queen?" Father asked, tone sneering as he continued to smirk. The King paused again in thought before turning to his mother. They didn't speak with words but instead, shared a meaningful glance. For a brief second as I studied the pair's interaction, I wondered what it would be like to have such a connection with a mother – or just to _have_ a mother, in fact. The thought made my throat constrict and I swallowed thickly, attempting to brush the thoughts aside.

"That, Lord Walder, is a very difficult question to answer." The King said slowly, causing me to frown. Immediately, I watched my father's face fall. It certainly wasn't the answer he wanted.

"But it is a question that _requires _answering, your grace." Father all but hissed in return and the King eyed him coolly before sighing.

"I have a proposal to put to you, Lord Frey, in regards to my marriage to one of your daughters." He began, pausing briefly to let Father consider this. "I _will _marry one of your daughters, I gave you my word and I will abide by this. But, I require time to choose my Queen properly. I do not wish to make such an important decision based of looks and brief interaction alone, my lord. I'm sure you can understand this."

At first, I found myself a little stumped by the man's words. He wanted _time _to choose? He did not want to base his decision off looks alone? Letting my gaze wander down to Miah, I could not help the slight smirk that lit up my face. Perhaps the King was different after all. Perhaps he was not like the rest of the men I had come to know; whose main concerns were that of more _primal_ and_ physical_ instincts. Maybe he was as honourable and as just as the stories said? Looking around the table, I could see the looks of confusion flit across some of my sisters' expressions before focusing on my eldest sister - who smiled, all knowing. She appeared to have cottoned onto the King's meaning faster than we had done and my older sister leaned towards me, urging that I come close.

"It seems the Beauty of the Freys may be in for a shock when the King does not like what he finds underneath that pretty face." She sniggered and I smiled in return, the King's intent dawning on me. He wished to get to know us first before choosing, not wanting to decide merely on a physical basis. He wished to get to know the person _beneath _the face it seemed and I found that the idea left a strange feeling in my stomach as I considered it.

"Time?" Father muttered, narrowing his eyes. "How much_ time_, your grace?" The King shrugged.

"Enough time to get to know each of your daughters, my lord, and to decide which one I deem fit to be my Queen." He replied, simply. "Like I said, I will keep my word, Lord Frey." Father considered the King, with a frown, his mood deflated from the smug nature he was holding before. The King kept his demeanour and stared coolly back at Walder Frey, waiting for an answer to his request. The rest of the Feast Hall was silent too, waiting almost with waited breath for Walder Frey's response. A small smile tugged at my own lips without me knowing, as I found that the King's request had certainly left me quite surprised.

"Fine." Father finally replied, earning a nod of approval from the King, while my other sisters quickly looked to each other in shock. "You have one month to decide who is to be your Queen. No more though, _that_ is the deal, your grace."

"A just and fair deal, my lord." The King nodded, reaching forward to shake our father's hand and finalise this decision. The warm feelings of approval that I was beginning to feel for the King began to fade then when I recalled the previous implications of this whole situation. I wasn't sure I felt about the sight before me - as the two men seemed to openly speak of my sisters' and I like we were almost nothing but things to be exchanged. Perhaps that was what we were though – a bridge for a bride, after all. Swallowing thickly, my previous smile had vanished, replaced now with a thoughtful frown. "I will write to Winterfell and explain the situation. My men can hold things down for me while I'm away." At this, Father let out a long, dry chuckle, sounding suddenly pleased with himself. Gone was his aggravated expression now.

"Your company will be most welcomed in the Twins, your grace." He grounded, slowly. "I hope these four weeks will be enlightening for you." The King's eyes swept towards us then and I could not help but frown further when his stare met mine.

"As do I, my lord." Father chuckled dryly once more before raising his goblet of wine high in the air, rising slightly to his feet as he did. Around us, the men of the room began to copy his actions.

"To the King in the North!" He toasted loudly and soon, the men in the room followed – Freys and Starks alike.

"The King in the North!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**** Wow, the response from the first chapter was quite unexpected and I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story so far! I'm glad that everyone seemed happy with my OC, Miriella, and the dynamics of the Frey family - please feel free to tell me if anything upcoming is off or any canon character diverges from their true selves. I don't mind taking criticism! **

**Like I said in the previous A/N, this story is very much an AU and I guess in this chapter, that's where it's quite prominent. There's a little bit about the current state of Westeros to come - who is where, what's going on with everyone that's not Robb, Catelyn etc. and I hope it doesn't cause too much bother. There are some things I've deliberately left out and others that I may have probably forgot about - there's so much going on in GoT that it's hard to keep track sometimes! So, that's just a warning - this is my own personal take of what may have happened if Robb survived. Some of it has been researched, others just personal adaption from the show. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this latest update; what's good and what's bad! Thank you all again for the support so far :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sounds of Esma moving around my bed chamber woke me up that morning - as it did most mornings. Without even opening my eyes, I knew my handmaid was preparing for the day ahead, the sounds of her quiet humming filling the room as she worked. At first, I remained still, just listening to her movements and her gentle breathing as I thought of the previous day's events.

After the King's proposal, the feast had continued further into the night and it seemed that the Twins were taking full action in celebrating. As I had expected, there was alcohol and dancing and a lot of drunken men making fools of themselves. Thankfully, I had not had to linger too long. Shirei had wished to retire earlier than my other sisters and I had been quick to offer her a escort back to her room, finding myself then returning to my own chambers to rest afterwards too. While I had not slept due to the noise, I was glad at least to be out of the cramped stench of the Hall and its presence within. I did not think I could have lasted much longer, given the King's thoughtful presence and the glances he would send to our table throughout the evening.

Like the night before, I could still understand his reasoning for wanting to make the right choice in choosing his Queen. The role was hardly something to be glossed over with beauty and a few shared words, as the King had stated and I found that I admired the man for not taking the easier way out and just choosing the fairer of us all so he could be done with the whole ordeal. He was King in the North for a reason, I had to remind myself, and this was probably not the first wise decision he had made in his young years.

While I may have condoned the King's decision to stay and attempt to choose his Queen rationally, the idea of him staying for another month was certainly something to consider. Now that I had had time to think about it, I found a strange anxiety lifting at the whole idea. I thought of the brief conversation I had already had with the man and again my humiliation reared. How could he just have let me ramble out without correcting me? While he had seemed openly polite enough both times I'd seen him, I could only hope that whatever decision he would make, Shirei would be left from the equation. Memories of his gaze came back to me then though and I thought to myself how it was no wonder there were so many swooning tales for the Young Wolf – he certainly was a startling handsome man, there was no denying that. However, I was not one to take physical appearance into too much consideration after growing up with Miah 'the Beauty' Frey and knowing how much of an unpleasant woman she was, despite her outward looks. It made me wary of the King even more so in fact; beauty could be dangerous.

Lying there, still feigning sleep, I thought of the predicament we had now found ourselves in and what the King's stay would entail - more importantly, what would be the end result. Considering all of my sisters – disregarding Shirei – I was not too sure who would make the better Queen now I thought about it.

The twins seemed too caught up with their girlish fantasies to do the job, though I could admit either one could be alright if they matured from their childish behaviour. They were younger than most of us though, at six and ten years, and had not really had much of a chance to blossom as young women so I could expect some childish nature to come from them, from time to time. Each were bearable enough to look at, though I wondered if I perhaps was biased being their sister. They were fairer than a lot of my father's more _Frey-_like bastard daughters though their countenances were nothing spectacular, I would admit. They were average at best, but that was certainly nothing to be ashamed of, I quickly reasoned with myself. They were far more pleasant than Miah was on the inside, that was for sure, and that certainly did count for _something._ However, the main issue that came with Rowna and Derwa was the fact that they were in fact _twins. _It was perhaps a little off-putting to some and even _I_ could not take a pick between the two as to who would perform the role as Queen better. They were so alike in character and I could not quite imagine the King trying to choose between them either.

Miah, as beautiful as she may be, was wicked at heart and I was not sure that that was something the King in the North would look for in his Queen. While I knew Miah was probably the least likely best for the role, I could not disregard her cunning nature and how easily she could play up the role of the sweet, nice girl when she wanted to. I could not judge the King in the North's intelligence just yet to guess whether he'd be fooled by her attempts. Only time would tell, it seemed, though I could not help but inwardly hope that the King was smart enough to see through Miah's pretty face and decide against making her his Queen - for both his and the North's sake.

Roslin, as I was constantly considering, was a sweet and gentle girl though I was not sure whether Queen would be the best role for her. While I may have been wrong, she did not appear strong enough for the task and the previous day she seemed quite displeased at the whole ordeal that made me wonder whether she even wanted to marry the Stark King. My only condolence to the King picking Roslin was that it would mean she would leave the Twins and the unpleasant nature of our father. Though, as I thought about it, perhaps leaving the Twins would bring my sweeter sister out of her shell. Perhaps she would blossom more further North? Where she was away from the horrible clutches that surrounded her at the Twins? Perhaps given the right situation, Roslin would grow to become a good Queen for the Kingdom? That was something that could not be decided for certain though.

Waldra was a fiery, cynical woman and yet seemed more than capable enough for the job as Queen. While she could be unpleasant at times, she only appeared to act this way towards people who deserved it or who responded to her just the same. She was usually nice enough to me and she certainly was smart enough for the task. I could imagine that she would have no problem commanding respect from her people and would take the job as Queen quite seriously if she had to. The only issue of this choice, of course, would be Waldra's complete lack of _want_ for the job. She could not have made it more obvious how much she did not want to become Robb Stark's Queen, which I could imagine she would enforce constantly for the next four weeks to ensure the man did not pick her.

This then of course, left the last place to me. I had not considered the likelihood though of becoming the Queen in the North, _at all_ before the King's arrival at the Twins. Ever since I had heard about the pact my father had made with Robb Stark, I knew that I was to be placed in this position and yet I had never in my lifetime expected him to choose me – I still was resigned to this. Unlike Waldra, it was not a case that I didn't _want _the man to choose me – leaving the Twins would definitely be a high point in my life – but it was the fact I had never dreamed that I'd be good enough. Throughout my life, I'd had to compete with the likes of my sister for looks and though I did not let it bother me, I knew how selfish the hearts of men could be when it came to physical beauty. They were weak for it and no matter how wicked Miah would be, s_he _would always be the one to draw the attention, _not _her plain sister, Miriella. And I had expected that Robb Stark's heart would be just the same as the rest. I _still_ found myself expecting so, though my mind grew more muddled as I considered the King's decision to stay longer. My own bitterness though was quick to overrule these uncertainties though - Miah was still the likely candidate to be picked. As smart as this further proposal from the King in the North was, I wondered if it was really just prolonging the inevitable of Miah being whisked away and stealing his heart as she did every other man she had met.

"My lady, are you awake?" Esma asked and I sighed to myself, realising that I could no longer feign sleep any more.

"Aye I am, unfortunately, Esma." I muttered in reply before sitting up slowly. Quickly I realised that Esma had already prepared a bath and had laid some clothes out for me over my dressing screen. I raised an eyebrow then at the sight of the casual grey tunic and breeches that she had laid ready. "What, no dresses to impress the King today, Esma?" The woman smiled thinly.

"If he is to be staying for four weeks, my lady, then he will definitely see you wear this at some point. Surely it is better to start as you mean to go on? Plus I do not expect Lady Waldra to parade around in a dress any longer than she has to. I did not think you'd want to do the same."

In the Twins, there was no strict course of dress-sense. Father didn't seem to care what we wore, as long as we were presentable when we needed to be. I had found out in my younger days that wearing tunics and breechings, thanks to my sister Waldra, could be a lot more comfortable than the constricting corset and skirt of a dress, which could easily trip you if you weren't careful. It had become a habit therefore to wear them instead of the gowns I owned, if only to make things easier for when I paraded around and outside the castle.

Waldra had always been the more outrageous when it came to her appearance and her behaviour. At a young age, she had even begun going down to the training ring to learn how to sword fight a long with the other men. Father wasn't too bothered by this either - too busy with other things to particularly care much - and instead was quite amused that his daughter could take down plenty of his men if she wanted to. I could remember one day when I was younger, following Waldra down to the training pen to see what the girl was doing after realising that she would go missing all the time from her usual spots around the castle. The Frey soldiers were not too restricted when it came to gender differences, much like my father, and had thought I had come to train as well when I had arrived and before I knew it, they'd shoved a bow in my hand declaring that it was a much better weapon for me than a sword and that I should practise. I was a lot smaller than my broader sister and even after trying a few swings with a sword, it seemed my skills did not extend that far - or so the soldiers told me - and I was designated to sticking with a bow and arrow. While at first, I had protested - finding that practising with weapons was something too strange for me - somewhere along the way I began to enjoy it and returned back several times with Waldra to practise to skill of weaponry. Throughout the years it became a habit - Waldra would practise her sword training; I would practise with a bow.

Since Shirei had grown up though and after her mother had gone, my visits to the training pen were less frequent. I was not sure whether it was such a nice place for my younger sister to be and while Waldra and I had taken the environment on with broad shoulders, I did not think Shirei would do the same. Occasionally I would go back down, whenever Waldra urged me to do so and Shirei was away with the Septa, but the breaks in between became quite far between. I had never been a complete expert in archery before the visits became more sparse, though now that they were, I knew my skills would suffer for it. Decidedly though, I found I did not mind. When in the world would I need such a skill anyway?

As my mind came back to the present, I thought of the tunic and breeches that my sister and I would wear; something that was again constantly jibbed at by Miah, and wondered vaguely if the King would appreciate such an outfit for a woman. I thought of what Esma had said though and realised that there would be no point hiding myself from the King while he was here and assessing each one of us. Like she had stated, he would see me in such a state eventually anyway.

"No, I guess not." I agreed, smiling slightly, bringing myself back from my thoughts. "Sound logic, Esma." The woman smiled, widely, chuckling to herself.

"Thank you, my lady."

"My dislike for dresses is not anywhere near as huge as Waldra's though." I added, laughing a little. "I would like to point that out."

"It seems Lady Waldra is quite an extremist though." I nodded in agreement, before shrugging out my night gown and climbing into the warm bath, relishing the feel of water on my naked skin. It certainly helped battle against the cold bed chambers. "So, do tell me how it was with the King last night." Memories of the brooding man flittered to mind and I shrugged indifferently, pushing aside those fluttering feelings that rummaged again in the pit of my stomach.

"He's handsome enough, I suppose. From what I've seen, he seems pleasant in nature too." I replied, deciding not to tell Esma about my earlier meeting with the man. "And of course you have heard of his extension to say longer."

"Yes I have, my lady!" Esma gushed as I scrubbed at my skin. "It will surely be exciting for you to have the chance to get to know him now before he makes his choice!" I hesitated before answering, thinking of the man in question briefly.

"If you say so, Esma." I muttered. "Though I do wonder if it will be a waste of time; both his and ours."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we all know who he will choose in the end." At first, Esma didn't answer and I wasn't in view of the woman to judge her reaction. Her movements behind me had paused and I wondered if something was wrong with her. Just when I was about to ask if she was alright, Esma continued speaking.

"You underestimate your own charms, my lady." Esma spoke, her tone so sincere that it made me pause for a moment. A strange feeling tickled my stomach then but I quickly abolished it with a forced scoff.

"Charms? I'm not aware of what charms you speak of." I replied, slightly bitter. "I consider myself quite dull in comparison to my sisters."

"Dull is not a word I'd use to describe you, my lady." I paused then again, frowning in thought and curiosity.

"And what word would _you_ use then, Esma?" Just then, Esma appeared in the side of my vision, smiling down at me with a warm, genuine smile. While the woman was older than me by about ten years or so, there were rare maternal moments when she would look at me with such knowing fondness and in return I did not know how to react – they were not looks I was used to seeing. Her eyes glinted then as they would do in those moments and I held her gaze, waiting for her reply with a little uncertainty.

"Caring." She said finally. "The love you have for your younger sister is a wonderful thing that no one could ever take away from you. I do believe that's a true reflection of yourself – how you are with Lady Shirei. Also, you are strong – stronger than you think. But sometimes I believe you lack confidence in yourself, my lady."

"I don't think-"

"You have sincerely low expectations of yourself, my lady, forgive me for interrupting. Like now, you believe it to be impossible for the King to choose you when I do not think that."

"That is the reality, Esma. It has nothing to do with having low expectations of myself." I countered, not enjoying this new turn of conversation and making sure the other woman knew so. Esma regarded me for a moment, her face sad before she sighed.

"Doesn't it?" She breathed, raising an eyebrow. I chose not to answer her and Esma let me bathe in peace, wandering back around the screen to carry on with her various other duties. After thinking a moment on Esma's words, I decided to breach another subject in hope to rid the sudden tension in the room.

"I'm going to do all I can to make sure he does not choose Shirei." I told the woman, firmly, my voice sounding a little more shaky than I wanted it to.

"Do you really think the King is considering her?" Esma asked, curiously and I shrugged, despite knowing she couldn't see me, before deciding it was time to get out the bath. Esma was on hand to provide me a cloth to dry myself with and the woman stepped back for a moment, observing me with a frown.

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't _think _that he would choose her; he seemed a little shocked that Father had even put Shirei before him, but I am still going to be careful." I quickly recalled the King's observant expression and frowned a little at the thought of it. Esma smiled then, warmly, and nodded in response to my comments. There was a knowing expression on her face as she spoke.

"I would not expect anything less from you, my lady."

* * *

When I entered the Feast Hall, I took note of how less people there were from the evening before I took a seat along with my sisters. Only Waldra and Shirei were there and I greeted them both pleasantly as I poured myself some water. Studying the rest of the table, I found myself a little curious as to where the others were and my older sister seemed to sense what I was thinking, quickly on hand with an answer.

"Miah was down bright and early to take the King's attention." She informed me, tucking into her food, happily enough. "She offered to take the King for a tour around the castle before the poor man could even start his breakfast. Unlucky for her, the King suggested that perhaps the twins joined them too, so he could start getting to know them _all_." Waldra smirked a little then. "He asked if I wished to join them too, but do not worry – I let him down gently." I chuckled then, taking a bite of my own food. Shirei giggled too and I observed the last empty place at the table.

"What about Roslin?" I asked, curiously. Waldra shrugged.

"Probably reading somewhere or hiding away in her room. I do not think the girl is too keen for King's attention." I nodded at this, aware of how shy our sister could be. "A couple of the King's men challenged our soldiers last night, after you had left for bed, to a friendly tournament today; I thought I would go down and watch. It should be amusing – are you going to come too?" I considered this briefly, eyeing Shirei out of the corner of my eye before shaking my head.

"No, Shirei and I will be doing something else today." Waldra nodded, not put-out at all. She finished her breakfast soon enough and rose to her feet. After bidding us both a good day, our sister left, leaving Shirei and myself alone.

"I have lessons later." Shirei pouted and I smiled slightly at the sulky tone. "Can I not skip it and stay with you?" I chuckled.

"I do not think so, Shirei." I replied. "It will only be for a couple of hours and then you're free for the rest of the day anyway. When are they?"

"After luncheon."

"Well, you have still got plenty of time!" I assured her, smiling. "Come on, after we have finished breakfast, we shall go for a walk, maybe head out to the river banking for a bit. I saw the sun shining today! Though it'll be still quite wet still from yesterday so we'll best be careful."

"Maybe we will run into the King too!" Shirei gushed then and I was unsure whether her tone indicated her want to see the King or not, so I found myself hesitating.

"Hopefully Miah is making his life a misery if we do!" Shirei giggled at that and turned back to her food, a happy smile on her face. After studying her briefly, I found myself eyeing the rest of the room as I ate, absently.

My gaze soon wandered up to the top table, where I knew the King would not be, and paused on my father. He looked happy enough, drinking and eating away as he speaking with his current wife – she was only a young thing, perhaps just a little older than me. It sickened my slightly to think about it and I did not waste too much time considering my father. Another figure at the table, however, caught my attention.

The King's mother was sat in the same seat as she was the evening before though I had never really had time to consider the woman then. There was a graceful, aged beauty about her, though there were no sharp features similar to the King's on her face so I gathered then that must have been traits passed down from his father – the late Eddard Stark. Her hair was much lighter than her son's, Tully red, though a lot more well-kept than his. While she seemed quite small in frame, the King's mother appeared to hold herself strong and looked every bit as regal as her son did. Her eyes too were just as captivating and piercing as the King's though it took me a moment to realise she was staring in our direction.

Unlike the night before, where I'd vowed to hold myself strong in front of the King, I looked away from his mother's stare, feeling a little uneasy about it. I had expected the King's assessing gaze, but I wasn't sure what to think about his mother's. I did not know what to make of it and I could still feel her eyes on us as Shirei began to chatter happily, unbeknown to the sudden tension. Swallowing hard, I quickly tried to refocus myself and respond back to the little girl, who thankfully couldn't tell anything was up.

When we finally did finish breakfast, I urged the girl up and we quickly left the Feast Hall, all the while feeling the King's mother's stare on our backs as we did.

* * *

Before Shirei had to leave for her lesson, I took her for a walk around on one of the bankings, just taking in the air and world around us. The grass was still wet from the previous day's efforts but we were careful not to trip, keeping our pace slow as we walked and spoke, absently. It did not seem to take much to keep the girl entertained and we soon found ourselves sat on the water's edge, letting our feet in the water, uncaring that the wet grass would be staining and soaking our behinds. The water was cold and I could slowly feel my toes growing numb but Shirei seemed unfazed completely by it, wriggling her toes happily in the river.

"Roslin gave me this book about the Targaryens the other day." Shirei told me, kicking her feet about and successfully splashing water on me. I feigned annoyance when she looked my way but it only made her giggle. "It says they have dragons. Is that true?"

"Not _all _of them." I corrected, my eyes staring down at the water to watch the gentle rush of the Trident. "Though Daenerys Targaryen is said to have three."

"_Three_ dragons?" Shirei asked in astonishment.

"I'm not sure if it is true though, they are just stories from the East." I replied, shrugging. There were many stories passed around the Twins on a daily basis, mostly tales from the Realm and what was going on about the Kingdom. How much of it was true, could not be stated for certain however. Shirei thought for a moment, pouting.

"Septa told me that Daenerys Targaryen wants to be Queen of Westeros." She said, slowly, seemingly choosing her words carefully. "Apparently she says it's her throne." At that I shrugged again. I could already sense Shirei's mood - she was in the mood for stories and today it appeared to be stories of the Kingdom's recent history. Shirei had always been a wishful girl; content enough listening to stories and reading books about the past. While Miah may have called her nosey, I preferred to call her inquisitive.

"After the Mad King fell," I began, knowing Shirei's ears would perk instantly at my words. "Robert Baratheon conquered the Iron Throne. I guess if Daenerys wants to claim it back, she has to conquer it like the men before her. However if she comes to Westeros with only dragons and an army behind her, do you think the people would just bow down to her and accept her claim? No matter what force she brings with her - armies, dragons, whatever - a lot of people will fight against her stakes and while she may take the throne, she would likely be a tyrant. Or, in the people's eyes anyway." Many lessons from Father and the Septa had drilled this new bit of history into my head – he had wanted us to know it well enough before the King arrived in the Twins so not to 'embarrass' him. "I mean, the situation right now in Westeros is of peace – I can imagine Daenerys Targaryen would change that if she arrived and began starting wars for the throne again. If she did, she certainly would not be gaining any friends by doing so."

"But what would happen with the Kings in the North and South if she did come? She has dragons, Ella. And an army."

"Aye, though the Kings have the people's favour. They have their alliance and they also have armies too, do not forget that." I pointed out. "You must not forget either that just because Daenerys has dragons, does not make her invincible. People have taken down dragons before now and I can imagine they will do it again if they must. Besides, if dragons were impossible to kill, why is there said to be only three left in existence?" Shirei pouted once more at that and I eyed her thoughtful expression, letting her ponder on that for a moment as I smiled faintly. Letting my gaze wander back to the ripples in the river again, I continued. "The people are not going to discard either King, Shirei. King Robb is the rightful ruler of the North, just as and King Stannis is the rightful ruler of the South-"

"Because he's a Baratheon?" Shirei paused then, her lip turning up in disgust. "Miah told me that King Stannis' nephews and nieces were actually born of incest."

"So they say – born to Cersei and Jaime Lannister. That is why Stannis had the higher claim to the Iron Throne over Joffrey and the others." I pointed out, feeling every bit like a tutor that day. With a brief frown, I realised that Shirei had no doubt been told of all this numerous times by the Septa and Father, though quickly realised that she probably did not care. She loved story-telling after all. "Eddard Stark, the King's father, knew of this horrible deed and told Stannis of this before he was wrongly executed. The North trusted this claim and King Robb decided to make a bid to pact with Stannis. After the battle of Blackwater Bay, Stannis' troops were depleted and it is said that he did not have the man power to take King's Landing anymore, or the allies. King Robb knew this and offered his support. He offered to Stannis that the North would help him take the Iron Throne if Stannis agreed to sever the North from the Seven Kingdoms."

"So he did?"

"Well, I don't think it was _that _easy." I muttered. "I believe Stannis' own wife declared that he should not settle for such a choice when he should just take what was rightfully his - _all _of the Kingdoms. The King in the South also had a priestess, Melisandre, as his advisor and she too was very reluctant of such a pact. It did not help either that King Robb had offered the same deal to Renly Baratheon – the King in the South's brother – before he died." I sighed, raking my hands through the grass we sat on. "But Robb Stark had a lot of Northern forces behind him and was winning every battle he took part in and this was something Stannis had to consider. While the Lannisters were saved by the Tyrells at Blackwater, the Northern forces were still strong. I guess Stannis knew that and so did the Lannisters."

"The Lannisters still had King Robb's sister though? Arya?"

"No, it was Sansa. Arya Stark had fled King's Landing after her father was killed and was not seen for quite some time, having escaped before they could keep her there like they did with her sister. They kept Sansa in the capital by marrying her off to Tyrion Lannister, Queen Cersei's brother. When Maergery Tyrell was set to be married to King Joffrey, they married Sansa to Tyrion – breaking her initial vows to marry the boy King. Of course, I do believe Tyrion Lannister is one of the few Lannisters that actually came out of this war alive."

"That's because he's nice though."

"I wouldn't say _nice. _More helpful, I guess." I recounted, recalling Septa's teachings. The haggard bat had an awful lot of crude things to say where the half-man was concerned, I had come to realised, all of which too distasteful to be repeated in Shirei's company. "His intentions were unlike the rest of his family and I believe he took care of Sansa Stark – better than most of his family would anyway. He had developed quite a friendship with the Master of Whispers, Varys, which I guess came to be very handy. Lord Varys, as some may call him, still sits on the King's Landing small council even now. I believe he's the only remaining member of the King's council to have stayed at his post the entire time during this war. While some do not trust him, his intentions appear to be good, so they say. He wants what is best for the realm and I do not believe having the Lannisters at the helm of it was going to do _anyone _any good. I guess that was something the man came to realise."

"Did he help King Stannis get the throne?"

"He told Tyrion of King Robb's intentions to _help _King Stannis to get the throne – Varys has plenty of ears listening out for him apparently." I replied, sighing. This tale was a very long and confusing on to tell and even now I knew I was missing out details. I could also imagine that my version - or the version I had been taught - by a variation of the truth too. After all, the passing of word of mouth could not always be trusted. Still though, Shirei listened patiently and I continued, wanting to please her. "When Tyrion was being sentenced to death for the murder of his nephew, King Joffrey, Jaime Lannister – his brother – forced Varys to help Tyrion escape King's Landing. While Varys had initially planned to take Tyrion _out _of Westeros altogether, the Lannister dwarf had other plans. He hated his family, I believe, and he wanted vengeance for what they'd done to him his entire life. So he sought out Stannis Baratheon."

"What about Sansa Stark though?"

"She fled King's Landing too, just as Tyrion had. She somehow found herself at the Eyrie – where her aunt lived. Word of her arrival there reached her mother and Catelyn Stark went to retrieve her, reuniting with her once more. Of course, Arya was still missing though at this point and the King's two younger brothers were presumed to be dead too after Winterfell was overrun by the Ironborns."

"But they weren't?"

"No, they went North. Jon Snow, the Starks' bastard brother, heard of Bran Stark's presence over the Wall. He could not go and seek him out though as the wildlings were battling the Night's Watch though he knew that Bran was not killed at Winterfell and informed King Robb of this. The youngest of the Stark, Rickon, travelled to the holdfast of House Umber and he too was eventually reunited with his brother, the King. Of course now though, with all the Starks away from King's Landing and the capability to hold themselves against the South, the North forces began to withdraw and King Stannis only had a limited amount of time to use them if he wished for any sort of alliance."

"You forgot about the imp-"

"I'm getting to him!" I shushed, causing her to giggle. "He travelled to Dragonstone, where King Stannis was holding up in and declared himself known, wanting to speak with the Baratheon King. Of course, they assumed him to be a spy, but Varys too accompanied the man – after he fled King's Landing when he was unsure whether he'd be safe in the capital now he'd helped Tyrion escape. He also offered his aid to enforce Tyrion's word when it came to speaking to King Stannis. With Varys, they had his network of spies and the pair encouraged King Stannis to make the pact with King Robb as Varys was aware that the North forces would not hold the deal for alliance out much longer. With the Winter coming, they needed to act quickly before the Northerners withdrew."

"So King Stannis accepted the deal?"

"I do not believe the King in the South was so willing and I can imagine he did not treat the pair as guests, but I guess they must have been persuasive in some respect. Tyrion and Varys were able to offer help for attack strategies and encouraged that the alliance with the North be kept private if they didn't just want a repeat of Blackwater Bay. They'd used King Stannis' apparent vulnerability in their favour – their enemies wouldn't be ready for them – and after corresponding with King Robb and sealing the deal; they planned to take the Iron Throne. I guess it also helped in Tyrion's favour too when Sansa, his wife, vouched for the man, encouraging her brother and the Northerners that he could be trusted.

"They first reclaimed the Stormlands, gaining featly from the people down there. Then they took Casterly Rock, with Tyrion's knowledge of the lands and the castle – taking what Lannisters they could as prisoners and hostage, weakening the Lannisters further. Of course, this angered the capital then and when Tywin Lannister withdrew his own troops back to King's Landing in attempt to strengthen the holdfast – _that's_ when King Stannis and King Robb struck.

"In the end, they defeated the Lannisters – Tywin was killed in battle, by Tyrion Lannister, I believe, and Cersei was ridiculed and tormented by the people. Her fate was cruel, just as her treatment was of others – she was beaten, disfigured, raped and maimed by Northern soldiers and small folk alike." I paused then, feeling sickened by this part of the tale. While Cersei Lannister was renowned for her cruel nature, her fate wasn't something I'd considered satisfying. I wasn't sure if any one deserved her fate, but then again I had never had to be subjected to the Lannister woman's torments personally. "She was killed, under her brother, Tyrion's, request."

"What happened to Tyrion?"

"I believe King Stannis gave him Casterly Rock, just as he had always wanted apparently, and he governs the Westerlands now. He took his nephew, Tommen, with him after he asked King Stannis to spare the boy if he surrended his life to him. Of course, the young boy did and he's safely with Tyrion now in Casterly Rock while his niece, Myrcella, is down in Dorne said to be married to Trystane Martell. The King also allowed Tyrion to decide the fate of his brother, Jaime, who had been captured during the siege. Tyrion spared him, but I don't think things are quite the same between them as it used to be. There are tales that Tyrion keeps him as his prisoner in Casterly Rock, but I guess that is only speculation."

"What happened to Sansa though after the war? Isn't she still married to Tyrion?"

"I'm not sure now if the marriage is still sanctioned or not. They may have gotten it annulled since the throne took new power but I would not want to say for sure. It is a better question for someone else, Shirei." I paused, studying my sister briefly, before leaning back against the grass and staring up at the sky. "Did you know the King in the South wanted King Robb to marry his daughter, Shireen, when she came of age?" Shirei turned to me then with a shocked expression and I smiled at her face. "Not out of love, but so the North and the South could be joined as one and they could both rule over all of Westeros as King Stannis declared his daughter as his only heir. Of course, the King in the North had to refuse as he was already set to be betrothed." There was a thoughtful pause then from my sister and I heard her shift towards me as she lay back to look at the sky too.

"Do you think if the King had not made that promise to Father, he would have married King Stannis' daughter?" She asked, curiously, and I sighed.

"I think if the King had not had made that promise to Father, he _would_ be married to another right now, but it would not be to Shireen Baratheon." I replied, honestly, and Shirei didn't need for me to elaborate. We both know _who _the other would be. Watching as the sad expression fell on Shirei's face again, I quickly prompted another topic, in hope to lighten her mood. "Do you know what else people call the King in the North?" At this, Shirei shook her head, apparently not aware of this knowledge. "People in the Riverlands, like us, sometimes call him King of the Trident. When the Northern bannerman rallied together and named Robb Stark their King in the North, the river lords joined them in naming him their King of the Riverlands. These lands were never said to be part of the Seven Kingdoms so essentially King Stannis is said to have no claim over it. I guess, the King in the North's family ties to the Tullys helps his rule over it also."

"I've never heard anyone call him King of the Trident." Shirei muttered and I shrugged with a smile.

"I guess King in the North stuck more with the people, as did King in the South for Stannis. Though I do believe that King Stannis' other insisted title is King of the Iron Throne, though I believe King in the South holds more with him too." At her pout of persistence, I chuckled. "You know, for someone who sits and complains so much about going to lessons, you sure like to ask a lot of questions."

"Because _this _is interesting. Lessons with the Septa are boring." I snorted then, shaking my head at my sister's whining. "Do you think King's Landing is beautiful, Ella?" I shrugged then.

"I couldn't say. I can imagine so, if it is the place where Kings and Queens live." I replied, tilting my head as I studied my younger sister.

"I bet it's nicer than here." _Anywhere _was probably nicer than here, I thought bitterly. "I bet the Septas down in King's Landing are nice too." I chuckled again at her words before sighing.

"Speaking of your lessons, I think it's about time we headed back inside, don't you? We wouldn't want you to be late." Shirei grumbled but complied anyway, hauling herself to her feet and trundling along beside me as we made our way back inside.

The guards nodded once at our approach, opening the gates and allowing us in without a word – they were no doubt used to our wanderings now and bid it as long as we remained within their sights, as we always did. In return, I offered them a brief nod and a small smile, before pushing Shirei gently forward between the gates. The doors shut behind us with a heavy clatter. In the courtyard, people were bustling about and going amongst their daily duties, mostly ignoring our presence, which I was glad for. Pushing Shirei before me again, I urged the girl first and we crossed the yard towards the entrance into the castle. My younger sister had a drag in her step that reflected her reluctantness, causing me to chuckle again in amusement. I continued to urge her on though, knowing better than to let her pouting, doe-eyed expression get to me.

As we were walking though, something quickly caught my younger sister's eye and she halted to a stop, almost causing me to walk into her.

"Look, Ella, it's a wolf!" She cried, pointing towards the small shelter in the corner of the courtyard where what could only be described as a beast of an animal sat under amongst some stacks of hay. It was _huge, _much bigger than any dog or mutt I had known and I found myself gawping at the animal as it lounged happily on the ground in the corner of the courtyard, its enormous head resting on its paws. Its body was huge in stature, its fur long and grey. I could see its dark eyes trained on us and I was unsure what to make of this. Before I could stop Shirei though, she was moving towards the animal.

"Don't get too close!" I warned quickly, reaching in panic to grab hold of her little arm before she could go any further. "You don't know what it will do!"

"But it's chained up, look!" She pointed to the metal chain that tied around its neck and I studied how the beast watched the pair of us thoughtfully still. When Shirei stepped closer, the wolf rose to its feet and I was shocked to see the sheer size of it on four legs now. It easily towered over Shirei and I swallowed thickly, finding that my instincts were to get away from the beast as quickly as possible. I gripped hold of my younger sister's arm again; fearful she'd get hurt with her sudden curiosity for the creature. She remained unfazed though and I would have urged anything for her to be her timid, shy self in that moment and not unleashing her more adventurous side. "Whose do you think it is, Ella?"

"He's mine."

A smooth, firm voice spoke from behind and though I recognised who it belonged to, I found it still surprising to turn around and find the King stood only a few feet away. Gapping in a little shock and surprise to find him there, I studied the man up close. While Shirei and I had joked about coming across the King that day, I had not expected it to actually occur and even if we had done, I had at least assumed that my sisters would be in his company to ease the tension. Though here he stood now before us; _all alone_. Remembering the day before and how I'd found myself in his presence brought a frown to myself which I saw the King did not miss. Shirei glanced only briefly at him before her attention shifted back to the wolf – which was apparently his.

"His name is Grey Wind." King Robb informed us, stepping towards the animal without hesitation. I was even more shocked to see the creature, as terrifyingly huge as he was, allow the man to pet his head and looked immensely content in his company. At least the beast was content – I could not help but feel the unease from the King's presence immediately, even more so now than his wolf. I wondered vaguely where my sisters were and considered whether he'd got sick of them and pushed them in the river. It eased my nerves slightly to think he had.

"How come he's so big?" Shirei asked and I was a little startled by how unbothered she was to be addressing the King – just the day before, she had shied away from the man and hidden behind me. Now, she seemed content enough to be blunt with the man and I watched as the King raised an eyebrow at her, his firm expression never wavering. Quickly, I nudged the girl. "Your grace." She added as an after-thought and his expression softened.

"That's because he's not just an ordinary wolf – he is a direwolf." The King replied, pleasantly, smiling briefly at Shirei though it didn't linger. I remained silent, studying my sister's interest.

"I've heard stories about yours and your siblings' direwolves, your grace_._" The King smiled briefly. While the man was smiling, he still appeared tense, though I guessed that was to be expected in a situation such as this. "My sister told me that you would ride one into battle; is that true?" The King let out a brief chuckle.

"No, that's not true I'm afraid, my lady. I rode a horse into battle like the rest of my men, though Grey Wind was always at my side. I suppose your sisters have been listening to too many stories." His eyes glanced briefly towards me and I stared coolly back. The man had seemed quite a sombre, moody man the night before and yet now he seemed much more at comfortable – I mean, he had smiled more in the space of a few seconds than he had done the entire evening before. This only made me feel unsure. Was he up to something? I reminded myself that the man was here to choose his Queen, so of course he was forced to be nicer to us all and put his behaviour down to that. I found that I could not quite hold the man's gaze for too long, remembering my humiliation from the day before again, and quickly looked away.

"It wasn't Ella." Shirei quickly spoke up, noting the King's scrutiny and he returned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "It was Miah actually." She paused then, turning to glance up at me with a frown. "Or was it the twins? I don't actually know, you grace. Our other sisters enjoy talking about you a lot; they told us lots of stories and I can't quite remember which one told me about your direwolf." I found myself smirking slightly at this. Unbeknown to Shirei, she'd just managed to innocently spite our other sisters in front of the King in a way that I knew our elder sister would be proud of. I judged the sudden tension again on the man's face and I knew he felt uncomfortable knowing that our other sisters had been talking about him to the extent Shirei had made out, though it was hard to blame him. I tried to make note of telling Waldra of this later and I was still smirking when the King glanced my way.

"Don't you think it's time you went to your lessons, Shirei?" I urged suddenly, not liking the way the King's stare narrowed as he studied me. Turning my attention to Shirei, I saw the pout form on her face as she eyed the direwolf, longingly.

"Perhaps you can come back and visit Grey Wing after your lessons, my lady? I'm sure he would enjoy the company." The King quickly suggested though I tensed, eyeing the large beast with hesitation. "He will not harm her, I promise, Lady Miriella." While his words seemed to be meant in reassurance, I still continued to frown, considering the animal at his side and the ferocity of its size. After a moment, I turned to Shirei.

"Do not come back here _alone_ please." I told the girl, firmly, not caring if the King took offence to my distrust of his pet. "Find me or Roslin or even Waldra if you must but do not come on your own, understand?" Shirei nodded before turning to the King again.

"Goodbye, your grace." She smiled, slightly, trying to curtsy the best she could to the King. It was a half-hearted attempt but I was surprised and impressed that she had even remembered to do it in the first place.

"Enjoy your lessons, Lady Shirei." She nodded once in return before turning to smile widely at me in a way of goodbye.

I watched as Shirei picked up her skirts – she wasn't quite as keen as Waldra and I to wearing breeches – and quickly rushed away towards the entrance to the castle at a frantic pace. Smiling slightly, I could imagine the rush she would reach her lesson in and thought of how the Septa that taught her would probably not be overly amused by her appearance. Though there never really was a lot that amused the hag, as Waldra had tested out at great lengths, over the years. She was a withering old woman who had the tendency to make everything boring. I guessed she meant well, but the woman was also a little bit too susceptible to shouting as we learnt over the many years in her company. I did not want to be Shirei today, I thought to myself, knowing that she would be in for a hard time when she eventually got to the Septa.

Through my musings, it took me a moment to realise I was now left alone with the King and the amusement on my face drained quite quickly, my stomach plummeting with it. Quickly, I turned back to the face the man, knowing that turning away from the King wasn't exactly very respectful, finding that the man was watching me intently.

Considering the brief time I had already spent with the King, I tried to compare him with the other men I'd met. He didn't _seem _like the typical men I encountered daily, if anything he seemed very bit the gentleman as his reputation preceded him to be, if not a little bit moody. I did not quite sure what to expect over the course of his time here but I had not considered the times I'd have to spend alone with him – heck, I was still a little baffled by the first meeting with the man. Wordlessly, I stared back at the King, completely unable to think of anything to say in the current company. Thankfully, he seemed to see my struggle.

"Your sister is a very pleasant little girl, my lady." The King commented though this made me frown once more, my instincts flaring and all my unease subsiding a moment.

"Aye she is, your grace." I responded, a little hesitant, and the King raised an eyebrow at this. The silence passed between us and I began to feel the awkwardness again. He, however, appeared unfazed. I immediately tried to think of something to say, to rid myself of the tension. I was usually quite alright in situations like this, but there was something about the King that made me nervous. Thinking of our previous encounter again, I found myself frown. "If I was aware that it was you last night, your grace, I would have addressed you accordingly." It came across a lot more sulkily than intended and the King's eyes widened slightly in shock. I didn't have time to apologise though as the man let out a breathless chuckle, one that rumbled my core.

"I do apologise, my lady." He admitted, shrugging and looking completely unlike the over-powering man that he was with his sudden ease. "I guess I couldn't find it in my heart to correct you." There was softness in his gaze that made me frown. It seemed odd that his frosty gaze should hold any warmth in them.

"I'm afraid I said some things I shouldn't have said." I drawled out, cautiously and the man shrugged once more.

"I think you meant every word you said, Lady Miriella, and I'd prefer that you were honest with me." I struggled not to shudder at the sound of my name coming from the man's lips. I quickly pushed the thought aside, taking up another matter.

"But you would prefer _not _to be honest with me?" I bit back suddenly, startling the King by my animosity. At first, there was silence and I could see the same contemplating look on the man's face as he considered my words. Immediately, I regretted them. Was it really wise to start an argument with the King? "Forgive me, your grace, that was rude of me to say. I am not sure what came over me." I stuttered quickly, ducking my gaze and staring down at the floor. My cheeks were burning with a deep blush and I felt my heart quicken in pace. Did I have a death wish? My dark locks shadowed over my face and I quickly thought of something to say, in a bid to rid the tension and hopefully find a way to excuse myself from his company. "Did you enjoy your walk with my sisters today?" Glancing up, I saw the King's sombre expression twitched slightly into something else which I couldn't quite pick out.

"It was," A pause as he thought of something to say. "Enlightening, my lady." _Enlightening. _The word he'd used the day before and I couldn't help but smile at the implications. His even tone spoke enough volumes and I reminded myself to inform Waldra of this too when I saw her – apparently the walk with my sisters hadn't gone as well with the King as they'd have hoped. "Something amuses you?" The King proceeded to ask with a tilt of his head. I shook my own, willing myself to bide back the amused smile that wanted to break through further. "Talk of your sisters maybe?"

"I can't help it; my sisters are an amusing group of women, your grace." I replied, before I could stop myself, still smiling as I spoke. "I'm sure you will come to learn this during your stay here." The King nodded, still thoughtful.

"I'm sure I will. Though you can call me Robb if you wish, my lady." I paused before replying to this.

"Of course, your grace." My response made the King's eyebrow rise. "Though I cannot promise you that I will."

"And why is that, Lady Miriella?" I noticed quickly that the King stepped towards me, immediately sending me off balance for a moment. I recovered though as rapid as I could and tried to keep my cool.

"I think I would just prefer to call you 'your grace', after all you are the King. I have already embarrassed myself by mistaking you for a simple lord when you are in fact not, calling you by your birth name would probably make matters more confusing when you leave." The King's eyes narrowed slightly and I briefly regretted my words. I recalled then though what Esma had said earlier that morning and knew that if the King was here to assess each of us and judge his bride _properly_, then I would not hold back on myself. If he was to reject me, I would at least want him to reject me after seeing to _true_ me.

"You know," He began slowly. "Your sister, Lady Waldra, has also refused to call me 'Robb'." This made me pause.

"You have spoken with my sister, your grace?" She had not mentioned that to me earlier that morning. The King nodded.

"Aye, my lady; last night I tried conversing with each of you as the night went on but you and your younger sister retired for bed before I had the chance to speak to either of you. Though I guess I had already had my chance with _you _earlier that day." I frowned at this, but said nothing. "Lady Waldra, had a lot of interesting things to say." I smiled then, shrugging.

"Waldra is a very interesting person, your grace. She is a lot more interesting than the rest of us; I can assure you of that." I was surprised by the wide smile on the man's face then, though it faded almost as quickly as it came.

He did not smile much, I noted. Though I put that down to many hard years at war and being forced into a marriage he did not want – also leaving his love behind probably didn't call for much smiling on his behalf. For a sudden moment, I felt pity for the man but knew he probably didn't want any of it, especially from a _Frey _at the very least. There was another, drawn out awkward douse of silence, which I couldn't for the life of me work out how to fix that. Thankfully, the King spoke up again to save further tension.

"And what are your plans today, Lady Miriella, now that your little companion is otherwise indisposed?" He asked his voice smooth and crystal. His question however, had me startled and I panicked for a moment, unsure how to answer him. Was there a reason why he wanted to know what I was doing or was he perhaps being polite? Quickly, I thought up an answer, sensing the quizzical look on the man's face growing the longer I didn't answer.

"I was thinking, your grace, of maybe finding my sister, Waldra." I answered, a little hesitantly, as my made my answer up on the spot. "She mentioned something about a tournament this morning. I did not really want to go then as I was with Shirei, but I thought I might as well now I have nothing better to do." I finished lamely and the King seemed to sense my unease as he smiled slightly; though it was a kind smile like the one I'd seen the day before, not one of amused malice at my discomfort – one I had grown used to seeing around the Twins.

"Perhaps I will join you, my lady, if you would grant me that? It will be entertaining at least to see my Stark men show their strength. I know they will put on a good fight for your father's soldiers. I have high hope on who will win." There was a little amusement in his tone – something I hadn't expected though it seemed the man was just full of surprises. "Maybe I'll be able to alter try and your initial impression of me too while I'm at it, my lady." While his words appeared to be meant in a simple jest, my stomach plummeted at the first part of his comment.

Join me? If I was Miah or one of the twins, I would have jumped at the chance at spending some time alone with the King, but there right then in that courtyard, it was the last thing I wanted to do. There was a small part of me though that did consider taking up the man's offer, feeling that girlish fluster in my stomach as I thought of spending time with the handsome man, but I remembered myself quickly. I wasn't either one of my other sisters; I was Miriella Frey, someone who did not plan for this. When I had thought of the King in the North visiting, I had imagined it be a quick visit; come, name my sister, marry her and leave. I hadn't expected all this and I certainly did not know how to react in such a situation.

Perhaps he was just being polite and at least entertaining the idea of choosing me? Just to make things fair in the interest of everyone? Though if that was the case, I wasn't sure whether joining him would be in the best interest of myself, even if rejecting his offer was probably considered unheard of in the eyes of others. Thinking over my current acquaintance with the man so far, it seemed almost only right to continue with the radical flow of things.

"I do apologise, your grace, but I just remembered that I had something to do right now!" I quickly lied, feigning disappointment. I could tell by the King's face he was not convinced even slightly, though he did not call me up on it. "Shirei and I have been by the river today and I have thoroughly soaked my breaches!" I saw the man's eyes glanced down and was surprised when a touch of red brightened his cheeks. Quickly I realised the implications of my comment and hurriedly continued. "I'm definitely in need of a change in clothing, I'd hate to embarrass myself further in your presence! Forgive me, you will have to go and watch the tournament without me. Perhaps you'll be surprised, your grace, some of the Frey men are quite ruthless. I will add though that _some _can be easily taken down by my sister – she will be there too to keep you company!" At each passing word, I could see the King's curiosity peek and I could imagine he was no doubt wondering why I – a lowly Frey Lady; one of the options to be his betrothed – was turning him – the King in the North – down for a chance to be in his presence. It probably sounded ridiculous to anyone else though somewhere deep in my own mixed-up mind, it was justified.

"That is a shame, my lady." He replied, speaking slowly, as he continued to study me. "I will have to just wait for the pleasure of your company another time then." Pleasure of _my_ company?

"Aye, your grace." I nodded, bowing awkwardly and moving to walk away.

"I'm afraid though," The King quickly spoke, halting me before I could successfully leave his presence. I turned back to him to see him approaching closer, leaving his beast, Grey Wind, to lie back down again in the corner he was chained to. My eyes went wide at the closer proximity but thankfully the King didn't get too close to increase the awkwardness too much. "I don't quite know where the training rings are at the Twins." At this, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Did my fairer sisters not show you on their tour, your grace?" I asked, hesitantly. The King hesitated, frowning slightly at my words before he shook his head.

"No, they didn't. Our tour was cut rather short when two of your sisters began arguing – I'm not sure what about. But your father saw and sent them all away before the walk was finished." I snorted in amusement – another thing to inform Waldra of - though the King's eyes suddenly became intense again and my laughter faded. "Perhaps you could spare the time to show me where it is, my lady, if that is not too much effort?"

I considered his words – they seemed almost like a challenge. Though it was a challenge I wasn't about to entertain. While I gathered he only wanted to be polite, I was surely not ready to keep his company in the interest of keeping things fair between my sisters and I. Quickly; I scanned the courtyard before squaring in on a nearby face.

"Micah!" I called to my sister Roslin's passing handmaid, my voice carrying across the yard quite loudly – not in a way the King probably expected from a lady either, I could imagine. Micah jumped a little in surprise before turning to face me, quickly scuttling over towards us. I noticed her eyes were a little wide in fear for the company I was in and I watched as her expression sparked with admiration as she studied the King up close, almost matching Rae's expression from the day before.

"Your grace, Lady Miriella." She curtsied politely. "Is everything alright, my lady?" I smiled wide.

"Could you show the King to the training pen please, Micah? I have got somewhere I need to be and he doesn't know the way." I asked, pleasantly, and I could tell my request had the young girl star-struck.

"That won't be necessary, my lady." The King tried but I sent a forced, sweet smile in his direction. One I knew would put even Miah to shame and one that only made the King's eyes narrow further.

"I insist, your grace; it would do no good for you to get lost!" I cut in quickly, noting how unsure Micah seemed as she glanced between us, taking note of the King's piercing stare. "Micah, would that be alright?" She nodded frantically when I addressed her.

"Of course, my lady." She nodded and I smiled my thanks before turning back to the King.

"Have a good day, your grace. I will no doubt see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, Lady Miriella." The King drawled out, studying me with a frown and surprising me by not arguing anymore.

Before the King could protest anymore, I quickly made my leave, keeping my pace dignified as I crossed the courtyard. When I was safely out of sight though, I raced through the corridors of the castle, almost in fear of being followed. When I had reached the safety of my own chambers, I finally let out a sigh of relief, though I still could not rid the thoughts of my interaction from my mind.

I had just rejected the King's company – and for what reason? Because I was nervous? Because I was foolish? Whatever reason it was, my heart still peeked in my chest as I thought of the King's intent stare and his brooding features. There was something about the King, something alluring about his moody nature, which for some reason drew me in. I had to remind myself that he was still a man, despite being the King – a devilishly handsome man but one all the same.

Beauty though appeared to hide a much uglier inner-self and I thought of my sister, Miah, once more – how beautiful she was on the outside and yet how unpleasant she was as a person. They'd make a beautiful couple, I thought bitterly to myself, though I wasn't sure if the King matched my sister's horrid personality. While he was broody and unsmiling, he seemed as gentlemanly as they claimed and if the extent of his kindness was true, then I did not believe Miah deserved such a man. Perhaps the King would see her true colours for himself anyway, I mean; he should be wary of us Freys by now anyway and Miah was as Frey as they came on the inside.

Time would only tell if the King was wise enough to see past what was on outside and see what was within. I thought of the four weeks he was due to stay here and thought vaguely how it was going to be a long month in the castle of the Twins if the past couple of days were anything to go by.

* * *

It was dinner time when I saw Shirei again. I was already seated at the dining table when the young girl approached, taking the empty seat to my left, smiling at me as she did. The rest of my sisters were already seated at the table and we, along with the rest of the Hall, were waiting for the food to be served and conversing contently in the wait. Around, men – Stark and Frey alike – seemed happy enough to chat and jeer together; swapping whatever war or sex stories they had for each other. They all seemed happy enough at least and would throw comments towards passing female servants that succeeded in making them blush and rush away. They were all the same, I noted, but I supposed their spirits were free enough at least.

Bravely, I glanced up towards the top table and was surprised to find the King's seat empty. Frowning a little to myself, I wondered where the man could be but decided better than to question it given my previous conversion with the man and how badly it had ended. I had chosen not to tell my sisters about that, along with my first talk with the King, deciding the keep the information to myself. It seemed better that way as I only wanted to forget it – telling any of them would no doubt mean a constant remind whenever they saw fit.

Wanting to rid my mind from the thoughts of the day's interactions, I turned to Shirei and went to ask how her lessons had gone, only for an approaching couple of figures to catch my attention. My stomach plummeted with dread upon recognition and I yet again cursed myself for the strange feelings I could feel lingering within me - it would just nerves, I tried to reason. Father smirked when he reached the table, chuckling dryly in a drawled out way. Despite his grand age, Father was still quite a capable man and held his own well enough.

"You are going to be joined by the King tonight, girls." Father drawled, gesturing vaguely to the man at his side. I could see the excitement bubbling from my sisters as well as the hesitation from Roslin and Shirei – it seemed the latter wasn't quite settled with the man as I initially expected, despite our brief conversation with the man regarding his direwolf. Our father ignored the expressions on his various daughters' faces before turning to Miah. "Move over girl and let your King sit down. I thought it was best that he sat with you all tonight, to help with this choosing business."

The King swept a curious gaze across everyone in turn, as always his expression leaving no room for guess work. I wondered curiously what the man was thinking as he seemed so like stone and unbreakable. I considered all his smiles and expressions of contemplation and realised how controlled they all were – he never seemed to do anything without meaning. Perhaps that is just the kind of man he was or maybe he was more on his guard at the Twins? This wasn't a social visit after all for him; this was a business deal however you wanted to dress it.

Miah looked positively delighted as she moved across the bench to allow the King to take a seat beside her and Rowna looked happy enough too on his other side. Meeting Waldra's gaze, I saw her eyes roll and I could not quite stifle a small smirk in response. _This _was surely going to be an interesting dinner. Food was served pretty soon after the King sat down and Father quickly left for his own place on the top table, leaving the rest of us in peace. I eyed my sisters as the food was presented and found that I was quite glad to be sat with Roslin and Shirei on the opposite side of the table. We could maybe then try and leave Miah and the others to converse with the King in peace a lot easier, I reasoned with myself.

After a douse of silence, seemingly awkward for some at the table, I turned to Shirei and smiled warmly.

"How were your lessons in the end then? Were you late?" I asked the girl, pleasantly. My younger sister's face fell in a pout and she sent me a withered look.

"They were boring, Ella." She let out, grumbling. "Septa was as grumpy as she always is and she scolded me for being only a few minutes late too – a _few minutes, _Ella! I did run there after I left you, but it is not my fault she has her lessons so high up in the castle tower!" On Shirei's other side, Waldra snorted, apparently listening into the conversation.

"That's nothing." The girl shook her head before pointing her fork at Shirei meaningfully. "Miriella and I used to miss _entire_ lessons and old Septa would come running all over the castle for us, trying to find us. Remember that, dear sister?" I noted vaguely that the others around the table were listening but chose to focus on Waldra and Shirei instead. Nodding, I smiled bitterly.

"Aye, I remember that. _You _were the one that dragged me into all the trouble though. _I _was too young to know what I was doing and just chose to follow what you did." I muttered and Waldra smirked before turning to Shirei again.

"It was almost like a game to us – see how long we could hide before the Septa caught us and either dragged us to Father or back to lessons. I think we ended up hiding in one of the bathing rooms for the soldiers at one point. We gave the men in there quite a shock." Waldra grimaced then and I shuddered too, not wanting to recall _those_ memories for particularly very long. Shirei giggled slightly, before letting out a displeased noise at Waldra's implications and turning her nose up. However it did not seem everyone around the table was very entertained by Waldra's story-telling.

"Do you really have to discuss such things while we're eating, Waldra?" Miah asked, her tone feigning innocent suggestion. I watched Waldra carefully as my fiery-headed sister reared up and turn to the fairer girl. I waited for the blow, the sharp and snarky comments, but was surprised instead when a bitterly sweet smile crept onto Waldra's face.

"I do apologise, sweet sister. I forgot for a moment then that we were in the company of others." She eyed the King meaningfully, who had remained carefully quiet since seating at the table. "Forgive me, your grace." The man raised an eyebrow then when the attention turned to him before shrugging.

"I don't mind, my lady. Your story sounds like stuff my own brothers and I would do when we were children, back in Winterfell." The King admitted, surprisingly, and I found myself a little shocked at this admission. Waldra seemed very pleased by the King's response while Miah only paused with a frown, probably not expecting such encouragement from the man.

"Do you have many brothers, your grace?" Derwa asked then, politely enough – probably not anywhere near the number we had, I thought vaguely. When the King met her gaze, she flushed childishly and the man seemed to know the affect he had on her as he forced a kind smile.

"I have three brothers, my lady, as well as two sisters." He replied, calmly. After a thoughtful pause, he continued again. "We also had a Greyjoy ward live with us, and I'd grown up with since being very young – he was also like my brother too at a time." I took in the grave expression on his face as he spoke the last part and wondered if this Greyjoy ward was perhaps an uneasy topic for him. I decided against asking so though, choosing to remain silent.

"Did you have a grumpy Septa too when you were young?" Shirei asked then, apparently feeling quite bold now. Some of my sisters eyed Shirei sternly and our littlest sister quickly added a; "Your grace". The King smiled what looked to be a genuine enough smile as the rest of my sisters stared in bafflement at Shirei's bravely, Waldra even looking a little surprised herself.

"No, I did not have a Septa, Lady Shirei." The man shook his head, sipping at his goblet of wine. "My brothers and I were taught by the Maester at Winterfell while my sisters had their Septa. I'm pleased to say too that the Maester was a kind man and not at all like _your_ Septa appears to be." Shirei nodded at this, before quickly tucking into her food as if she had no care in the world as to what was going on around her. I watched a slight look of amusement pass over the King's face as he studied my younger sister, before he suddenly met my gaze with his own. After a brief, contemplative moment, he spoke once more. "It's a shame you could not have joined me for the soldier's tournament, Lady Miriella. It was quite enjoyable once I had managed to find my way there. It would have been nice to have had your company though." There was a stunned silence amongst the rest of my sisters and I could feel the eyes turn to me then, no doubt surprised that it was _me _being addressed. I forced a bright smile then, urged on by the look of horror I could see on Miah's face out the corner of my eye.

"That is a shame, your grace, though I did not think you would want me joining you with my breeches soaked through as they were. I would have surely looked a state and I would not have wanted to embarrass you in front of your men." I threw out, glad that the King had not seemed to expect this answer as his face dropped from the challenge that lingered there, to a look of almost fluster. The horror only increased on my fairer sisters' faces while I heard Waldra snort to my left. Quickly, I added; "I am glad you enjoyed yourself though, your grace".

"_My _dress was wet too from sitting on the grass – the Septa told me off for that."Shirei added, unfazed and completely unknowing. "She said that I was a lady and that I shouldn't be prancing around in such a state, especially when the King was our guest right now and could likely see. She said it wouldn't be proper if he saw me." I raised an eyebrow then and Shirei giggled. "When I told her that I had just seen the King, I think she almost fainted with shock." I let out a chuckle, pleasing my younger sister, and Waldra barked a laugh too.

"It was raining yesterday; surely you did not want to get your clothes wet?" Rowna then asked, frowning with shock. I shrugged in response - Shirei's and my love for walking across the river bank was not a common past time shared amongst our other sisters, that was for sure.

"We were out walking and Ella was telling me stories before I had to go to my lessons." Shirei told her, brightly, before turning to smile at the King. "Ella was telling me about how you'd won the war, your grace, and all about Stannis Baratheon and your pact with the King in the South." The King's eyes widened a little in shock to Shirei's confession and his gaze glanced between my sister and I. "Have you seen King's Landing, your grace?"

"Aye I have." The King admitted, nodding slowly. Shirei looked positively delighted by this and the King noticed, smiling a little to my sister. "I can assure you it is quite a spectacular place. While I much prefer the North, I could not deny that the capital was quite a sight to behold."

"I have never left the Twins before and I bet King's Landing is very beautiful." She quickly gushed in excitement. "Ella says it must be beautiful if kings and queens live there." I was stunted a bit at that, smiling faintly at her comment and catching the glances in my direction. The King chuckled in response.

"My sister drew many pictures of it when she was down there, to pass the time. She told me that her favourite place in the whole of King's Landing was the gardens; she said they were by far the most beautiful. It was in there that she spent most of her time drawing, she told me. Would you like me to show you some of her pictures, Lady Shirei?"

"Yes please, your grace! I would like that very much." My sister responded, evenly, smiling as she did and the King's expression softened in return.

"Then I shall see that it is done, my lady." He replied, nodding. Shirei seemed pleased with this response and after grinning wildly to me, she turned back to the plate of food before her and continued eating.

There was a happy smile on her face, as well as a distant look in her eye. I realised she must have been thinking about King's Landing and I smiled as I studied my sister, happy to see such content on her face. For the first time since his arrive, I sent the King a genuine smile, completely unforced and of its own accord, truly happy that the man was able to bring such happiness to my younger sister. I forgot for a moment about whatever his intentions were, only taking the surface response and how pleased Shirei was right now. The King nodded in return, a gesture that didn't go amiss from my other siblings and for a moment, another period of silence fell over the table and for a change, _I _wasn't the one feeling awkward by it. Instead, I turned to my own food and began to eat contently as Shirei was doing, happy that my younger sister wasn't the same as she was the evening before – shaking and just a bag of nerves. While I could feel the various eyes on me, I found myself uncaring.

"You know," Miah's voice spoke up suddenly and I glanced up only briefly to see she was addressing the King now. "I do apologise, your grace, for the interruption on our walk earlier. It was quite a shame we did not get to finish it." A small smile graced my face as I listened to the conversation across the table, taking in how forceful Miah was making her sweet tone now.

"It is quite alright, Lady Miah." The King shrugged, sipping at his goblet once more. "I'm sure I will have plenty of time to enjoy the company of you and Ladies Rowna and Derwa again over the next few weeks."

Taking in Miah's expression, she seemed quite pleased by this response, as did the twins. It was enough to spark further conversation anyway from my fair sister and she continued to hold the King's attention for the rest of dinner, making sure he did not make any more attempts to address either Shirei or myself. I found myself uncaring, happy enough with my currently mood and content enough to talk quietly with Shirei and Waldra.

"It was a shame you could not come to the tournament, Miriella." Waldra said after we'd finished eating and as we conversed easily, drinking some wine. I could feel my own few goblets having a soothing effect on me, my cheeks feeling the fluster of the alcohol,, and I inclined my head towards my elder sister to listen to her words. "Ser Quentyn won – not surprising though, I guess." It wasn't; Ser Quentyn was perhaps Father's best soldiers and I knew my sister, Waldra, admired the man well enough. His win at this makeshift tournament was unsurprising to hear about. "Ser Quentyn named me the tournament's Queen of Beauty – cheeky bastard." I raised an eyebrow at her language, quite used to it though, and smirking regardless. When I heard a chuckle from the opposite end of the table though, I frowned when I saw that the King appeared to have caught the end of our conversation. Waldra raised her eyebrow at the man, her own eyes slightly dazed with her own alcohol consumption and I knew her filter was less in use now. "That amuses you, does it, your grace?"

"Your language does, my lady." He admitted, his own cheeks flustered as he drank some more of his wine. I wondered vaguely how much the man had drunk, though knew it probably was not anywhere near the same level as Waldra. "I have never heard such things said by a woman, other than from my sister, Arya." Waldra then smirked wildly at this.

"Your sister sounds like someone I would get on with well, your grace." Waldra replied before turning back to me. "I suppose Ser Quentyn had to name me Queen of Beauty though – I was the only female there. If you had not had to go and change your breeches, dear sister, and had joined us, you would have no doubt stolen my title from me." She sent me a mock glare before grinning again. I smiled in return, aware that the King was watching our exchange intently. Waldra then, turned to Miah, feigning sadness. "I do apologise for claiming your beauty title, sweet Miah. I am sure Ser Quentyn thought it was unfortunate that you had not showed; perhaps you would have claimed the titled yourself if you had." Miah sent a withering glare to our older sister, taking the opportunity to do so as the King's attention was not on her in that current moment. I was glad that instead of responding and causing an argument - one I was in no mood for - Miah chose to turn back to the King, saving an argument between the sisters.

"Do you like to ride, your grace?"

When I noticed Shirei eventually beginning to yawn, I decided that I would accompany her to bed, as I usually did, and nudged the girl gently to get her attention. She smiled sleepily up at me and nodded once at my silent question. After finishing off the essence of wine I had left in my goblet, I took her hand in mine, urging her to her feet.

"Shirei and I are going to retire." I announced to the others at the table, when conversation halted. "Goodnight all. Goodnight, your grace." After climbing over the bench, I was about to turn and lead Shirei away when a voice quickly caught my attention.

"Would you like me to escort you both up, my lady?" The King asked, politely, and I turned back to him, surprised. Had I heard that correctly? His expression appeared genuine enough, an almost smile on his features as he waited for his response, patiently. Traitorously, my head began to swoon at the sight of him, my mouth open and almost ready to accept his offer due the warm fluster the alcohol was giving me and the general flusters I was feeling when it came to the King himself. I caught Miah's eyes however before I could utter any words and took in the glare she was eyeing me with. For a moment, I felt slightly fearful under my fairer sister's gaze and I quickly bit back the reply. While vaguely wanting to take away Miah's satisfaction, I realised that perhaps it was not the best thing to do right then. With a sleepy Shirei and my own flustered, alcohol-riddled being, I knew that taking the King's company would not be a good thing to do for anyone, especially with Miah's open distaste to the idea. She was horrible enough to make me pay for it anyway if I did and I swallowed thickly at the thought. Instead, I felt a frown tug my lips downwards and I turned my gaze back to the King's piercing one, noting how his expression was now thoughtful as he took me in.

"No thank you, your grace, but thank you for offering. Goodnight." I replied before nodding once as a means of goodbye. Without another word, Shirei and I quickly took our leave before anything else could be said or suggested, feeling the weight of numerous eyes on our backs as we did.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for the response from the previous chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far! I'm going to try and update weekly if I can - Monday/Tuesday. Again, let me know if something's off in this latest chapter, canon characters especially. Constructive criticism is welcomed. There may be a familiar character cropping up in this chapter so I hope people like the addition, even if it is only brief! :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

It had been a little over a week since the King had arrived and I was not at all surprised to find that I had barely been solely in his company. Since those first few encountered with the man on the first couple of days of his arrival, I had not found any more circumstances similar. I would see the man often enough at meal times but throughout the day I would only see him in passing and even then, the man would be in the presence of either one of my other sisters, his mother or one of his Stark men. While he was usually polite enough to offer a way of greeting if we crossed paths – a brief nod or a hello – that was the extent of our conversations over the week. I had almost expected this and had soon gotten over the childish flustering I had felt in his presence before – after seeing him around the Twins enough; his handsome features did not quite hold that same daunting approach anymore. If anything, it was quite easing to see him around the castle now.

Even Shirei had spent more time with the man than I – which had made me feel uneasy, despite how happy he would make her when he spoke about the beauty of King's Landing. I could remember earlier that week when my younger sister had told me at dinner time how she had gone to visit Grey Wind again, while I was busy and could not keep her company. When I asked if she'd gone alone, she assured me that she had not, only to tell me that the King had been there with her. Her answer had startled me and before I could question it, Shirei had begun to tell me how kind the man had been to her and how Grey Wind was friendly too after the King had gotten him used to her. It was a revelation that didn't quite sit well with me, but I forced a smile through Shirei's stories and ignored the gazes the King continued to send our way from his point at the top table.

A high point of the King's visit though was the fact I spent less time with the sisters I did not want to see. As they were too busy either fawning over or avoiding the King, for the first time I had been able to get some peace from the all. Even Roslin had become quite more content with the King's company and I had seen them walking together around the Twins enough times that week. While it made me happy to hear such happy remarks from Roslin and Shirei about the King – glad that the pair of them were content enough – I still could no push aside the feelings of disappointment for not seeing the man, myself. Briefly, I wondered if maybe I'd done something or said something wrong in front of him that had put him off. I could not quite figure out what though, as the man seemed happy enough to listen and hadn't shown any particular displeasure in anything I'd done. Whatever it was, I soon decided to forget about it and I had long stopped worrying myself silly about the whole ordeal. Had I not already expected this before the man arrived at the Twins? Just because I had conversed a few times with the man, had not changed that fact.

On the day that the King had spent a full week at the Twins, Shirei was called to spend time with the Septa and I soon found myself without any company. Esma had left already that morning, gone to do whatever other duties she needed to fulfil and I was left alone in my chambers. At first, the peace was comforting, but soon I became restless and decided that staring at the same four walls was tiring enough. I wondered if perhaps Waldra would be down by the training ring – it seemed the most logical place to find her – and decided I would go and look for my older sister, if only for another's presence.

After making my way down the castle, I soon reached the courtyard and my eyes immediately drew to the chained animal in the corner, finding the creature looked content enough as it relaxed in the sun. It had not rained since the very first day of the Stark party's arrival and while today was not particularly very hot, the direwolf seemed happy as it lounged with its body outstretched. Hesitantly, I found myself drawing closer to the beast, recalling my sister's assuring words that the wolf was nice. As I did move closer though, the beast moved. I watched as the direwolf – Grey Wind was its name, I remembered – perked its ears up as I neared and when it lifted its abnormally large head from its paws, I found myself stopping. Glancing around the courtyard, I saw there were far few people around and I was not sure I fancied my luck being too brave with the large creature. Swallowing hard, I let my eyes scan over its body and watched how the wolf's head tilted with curiosity, seemingly studying me in return. It did not bare its teeth or make a move towards me, the beast instead just sitting there and staring back. Staring into its eyes, I immediately thought of the King and his own pair; how they likened to each other.

After a brief longer contemplating, I found the ability to move again and I quickly shuffled away from the creature, deciding to leave it be. With my heart still pounding, I continued my journey on to the training ring, hoping that my sister Waldra would be there to provide some conversation on this otherwise dull day.

When I did eventually reach the training ring, I was greeted by some of the Frey soldiers that were already down there. I responded in kind, nodding and forcing smiles where appropriate, before beginning my search through the stalls for my older, wild-haired sister. Usually her place would be in the sword training area, but I found that she was not there. Instead Ser Quentyn was there, fighting eagerly with a smaller framed man in the ring. I watched for a moment, knowing that Ser Quentyn – as large in stature and over-powering as he was – would have no problem defeating his skinnier opponent and I therefore not at all surprised when the nameless man yielded pretty soon after my arrival.

"Ahh Lady Miriella!" Ser Quentyn greeted upon sight of me, bounding over to me with large strides. He was panting slightly with exhaustion and I could see some beads of sweat rolling down his thick muscled arms. He was certainty fit in physique due to all the training he endured and was probably one of the larger of my father's men, talented well enough in combat too. A lot of the other men seemed to admire the man for both his build and his skill, and ruefully I also knew my older sister shared a similar admiration. Waldra liked him _a lot _and seemed to be the only man she would ever become flustered over. He was handsome enough, I admitted, his body alone quite an attractive complex for women around the castle. Ser Quentyn was unmarried too, though he was perhaps only slightly older than my sister, Waldra. He seemed to dedicate all his time to his training however and that probably left no time to wed a wife and sire children, so the gossip told. I wondered vaguely if the man was perhaps waiting to find the right woman to wed, though Ser Quentyn didn't seem to be _that _type of man to me.

The man smirked when he saw my study of him but I did not bother responding to his expression, quite used to it by now.

"Is my sister down here today, Ser Quentyn?" I asked, knowing I did not need to elaborate on _which _sister I meant. The man ran a hand across his stubbled chin thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"No I don't think she's been down today. Perhaps she is too busy entertaining the King?" I snorted at the prospect, though then went on to wonder where Waldra would therefore be if she was not here. Perhaps she was indeed with the King? After some thought though, I knew that to be unlikely. "Have you come down to join us, my lady? I daresay this place has been quite dismal without your lovely presence." I rolled my eyes before shrugging, not at all swooned by his attempt at a compliment.

"Why not; I suppose I've got nothing better to do."

I followed Ser Quentyn to the archery part of the training ring, taking the offered bow when he held it out to me with a single nod of thanks. Holding the item in my hand, I studied the slightly chipped wood and tried to recall the last time I had held such a weapon – not for quite a time now. It had been a long while since I had come down to practise and I knew my own training would be quite rusty due to it. Swallowing thickly, I balanced the weight of the bow in my grip and sighed deeply to myself. The familiar feel of its lightness was strangely comforting, I found.

"As I recall, you were quite good last time you were here." Ser Quentyn smirked, taking a handful of arrows in his hands as he led me towards the target area. "I'm not sure if you will remember how to do it now though as it has been so long. Do you even remember how to hold the thing?" I rolled my eyes and adjusted my grip on the bow.

"I've not been away _that _long, Ser." I muttered, holding out my hand for an arrow. The man passed me one without hesitation and I placed the arrow against the bow, recalling quickly all my previous teachings and making sure my fingers were adjusted right around the wooden shaft. I pushed aside the feeling of Ser Quentyn staring at me and instead turned to look forward, looking to what I intended to aim at.

I eyed the target before me; which was a considerable amount of strides away, before taking a deep breath and raising my weapon up to angle facing it. Remembering all the teachings offered to me by Ser Quentyn and various other Frey soldiers, I held my breath briefly as I lined up the centre of the target down my line of sight. The feeling of the taut string and the arrow shaft between my finger tips was an odd sensation and I could not help but reveal in the familiarity of it all before shifting a little on my feet. It felt strange to be holding the weapon in my hand once more; the weight of the bow and arrow, the power that came with holding them poised together and aimed like they were now. It would be so easy to kill something with the weapon in my hands, just a small movement of my fingers and someone could be impaled by the rapid blow of an arrow head. It would fly without so much of a pause_. Just like that_. It was almost too dangerous to comprehend. After another shaky hesitation, I let the arrow in my hand fly.

"That's a good enough first attempt again, I suppose." Ser Quentyn grunted after it had struck the board before offering me another arrow. I had not expected it to hit the centre so I was not at all put-out when it didn't. I was happy enough to see that I could still hit the target board and smiled proudly to myself as I took in my effort – my first arrow had stuck out the outer circle of the target and was a reasonable enough effort. I took the next arrow with a brief nod. "You're a little stiff still though; just adjust your stance slightly and try to relax your body. I can help you if you want?" With a suggestive smile from the man, I found myself scoffing before shaking my head.

"I think I'll pass." I replied, repeating the same procedure as before, though heeding to Ser Quentyn's advice. This time, when the arrow hit, it was much closer to the centre and I smiled once more.

"So, do tell me Lady Miriella; are you enjoying the King's company well enough?" Ser Quentyn asked, off-handily as I readied myself for a third attempt. I found myself pausing then, though I recovered quickly when I felt his stare on the side of my face.

"Aye, I suppose." I offered in reply, drawing back my arm and aiming at the target once more. The exertion tugged at a muscle in my arm and I paused to let it linger for a moment.

"Remember to take into account the wind direction before you aim." Ser Quentyn added in my hesitation, absently, before clearing his throat. "Which of you do think he will choose?" His question was off-putting to say the least and my third arrow completely skimmed past the target altogether, hitting the wall at the back instead. Shooting the man a glare, I took my forth arrow from him before answering.

"Do you not think that's a question better asked to the King, Ser Quentyn? I hardly think my sisters or I will know the answer to your query. Besides, why do you want to know?" Out the corner of my eye, the man shrugged.

"Curiosity, I suppose, my lady." The man responded and I was glad he remained silent then, allowing me the time to concentrate on firing my next arrow. I was thankful this time when it hit the board again, unlike the previous one. "It is quite amusing though to see you Frey ladies fighting with each other to claim the man's attention. He certainly must be something special." At this, I snorted, pausing briefly to consider such an idea.

"_I_ am not fighting for anything." I threw out, ignoring the brief fluster in my stomach, and Ser Quentyn smirked in return.

"And why's that, my lady? Is the man not pleasing enough for you?" I ignored the suggestive tone in his voice and readied another arrow. I did not even bother gracing his question with an answer until my fifth arrow had struck the target, much closer to the centre this time than the previous efforts. It seemed that I was slowly progressing. Smiling to myself, I considered the bow in my hand before turning to Ser Quentyn beside me.

"I do not think _that_ is a question I would care to answer, Ser. You are far too bold for your own good." I responded, not fazing the man though apparently as his smirk only widened at my response. Growing tired by the feel of his eyes on me, I found myself sighing before glancing over my shoulder at the rest of the people in the training ring. "Don't you have some unlucky people you have to go train with?'"

"Tired of my company, Lady Miriella? I'd thought you would enjoy my handsome face to stare at while you practised." I scoffed, shaking my head. "Alright, I will leave you be. Be sure to come and holler for me if you need anything, my lady." With one last suggestive wink, the large man dumped the remainder of the arrows at my feet and took his leave. I did not bid him a verbal reply and instead nodded once in his direction, glad to be rid of him.

Feeling immensely better alone, I turned to consider the target before me, trying to recall all my training again and wondering if I would be able to hit the centre again. I had only ever managed to do it a few in all the times I'd practised archery and even then, I would consider it a fluke. I was not an expert in the skill, though my sister and various Frey soldiers had told me that lack of practise was my problem. They had told me that if I came down often enough, then I would be able to perfect my training and soon hit the centre every single time. I had just never responded much to their advice – perhaps in time I would be able to perfect it, though for now I could settle for just being competent enough with a bow. It was only something to pass the time, after all. I had never had the intention of using it for real - on any beast or _man _alike. The wooden target was enough for me.

As I took a sixth arrow in my grasp, I could feel a slight tingling feeling at the back of my neck and wondered vaguely if I was being watched. Putting it down to Ser Quentyn again, I shook off the feeling as best I could and took my aim once more. He would get bored of staring soon, I reasoned with myself, and decided to just ignore him until he did. I instead focused on the advice and lessons given to me, hoping to loosen my stance and take into account the wind direction, before letting this next arrow fly. It sent off with a whoosh of air and I was pleasantly surprised to find that the end result was a near on perfect strike to the centre of the target circle. I could not help the triumphant smile that lit up my face at the sight of it - I was getting better, it seemed.

When I heard a brief chuckle of disbelief, I found myself jumping in shock and I quickly whirled around towards the noise; unbashfully raising my bow as I did. As soon as my gaze levelled in on the familiar man stood a few strides away, I lowered the weapon gingerly and frowned curiously in surprise to his sudden presence. What in the world was _he _doing here?

"And I always believed my sister Arya was the only girl who liked the bow." The King admitted, taking a few steps closer with his eyes trained on the target I had been aiming at. In my shock, I only gaped at him, unsure of what to say. His presence in the training ring was a strange one, as was his presence _alone _too. Glancing around, I found my stomach twisting slightly when I saw that there was no one else close by to us and that we appeared relatively alone in the archery part of the training pens. "It seems I was wrong." After a brief pause, the man fixed his gaze on me and nodded to the weapon in my hand. I followed his gaze dumbly, eyeing the weapon too with a frown. "Were you intending to beat me over the head with that thing, my lady?" He asked, amusement peeking his usually sharp features and I eyed the arrowless bow in my hand once more before letting out a brief chuckle at my own dispense, forcing some of my previous shock away.

"I'm not quite sure." I admitted, before smiling up at the man. "Perhaps I was, your grace." He hummed to himself, not responding and instead choosing to step around me to study the target closer. I watched him curiously, taking in his strange behaviour and just his presence in general. This was the first time I had properly been able to converse with the man, I realised, since the very first few days of his arrival. Not quite sure what to do or say, I let the man continue his contemplating, waiting to see what he would do.

"Have you been practising archery long, Lady Miriella?" The King asked, sparing a brief glance in my direction. I was glad to find I was still no longer mystified by his presence, even if I could still feel something lingering in the pit of my stomach. I was able to attempt to ignore it at least and not become a swooned damsel whenever I neared him. Nerves in his presence were understandable at least – he was _the King _after all. When he raised a curious eyebrow, I quickly rushed to respond.

"On and off really, your grace." I told him. "I used to come here often with Waldra when I was younger but I don't really anymore. Not when I am with Shirei at least; I'm not sure she would enjoy this kind of scene and I do not really want her to come down here either." I eyed the training ring around us then, as if to make a point. I watched as the King's eyes swept the place we stood in too, taking in the various Frey soldiers before zoning in on one in particular.

"Who is _he, _Lady Miriella?" I followed his gaze and suppressed a scoff when I saw who he meant. Turning back to the King, I decided to reach down and pick up another arrow before replying, ignoring how my fingers were shaking slightly.

"That's Ser Quentyn, your grace; he's the one who won the tournament at the start of your visit. Can you remember?" Absently, the man nodded.

"Aye, I thought I recognised him." As he continued his contemplating, I readied up another arrow for lack of better thing to do. It seemed more comforting to busy myself with something too, now the King had graced me with his presence. Feeling slightly awkward though once I perfected my stance, I was not sure I would be able to aim correctly with the King standing so close and having such a distracting presence. I was surprised therefore when the man took a few steps back, providing me with enough room to think and breath. He nodded once when I met his gaze and I let out a shaky breath before readying my aim. "I'm guessing your sister is in lessons today, my lady, hence why you are alone?" I paused, deciding not to answer him until I had taken the seventh shot and was thankful he didn't speak again until I did. When the arrow struck the board at an acceptable angle, I turned to the King and nodded.

"Aye, she is with the Septa. I was coming down here to find Waldra, though it seems I cannot find her either." I admitted before shrugging. After a moment, I frowned. "How come you have found yourself down here, your grace?" The man hesitated before answering, his eyes burning deeply into mine.

"I saw you on your way down here when I was out walking in the courtyard, my lady. I was intending to tend to Grey Wind for a while, but I guess I changed my mind." He tilted his head slightly and I frowned at his answer – he'd _followed _me down here then, it seemed. "You know, you have no reason to fear my direwolf. He won't harm you, I can assure you." I realised then that the man must have witnessed my previous encounter in the courtyard with his pet and I frowned at the thought.

"You will have to excuse me for being cautious, your grace." I responded in return. "I am not as accustomed as most to the likes of direwolves." The man in turn only chuckled before reaching down to pick up one of the arrows in the pile and offering it to me. I took it from him, but not without hesitating. Silence fell between us as I continued my practise and I was surprised to find that it was a lot less awkward compared to our first encounters. Perhaps maybe it was just me; maybe I'd only felt the tension due to my childish flusterings over the man? Or maybe time had just altered everything?

The King was smiling a lot more, I noted, compared to the first time he had arrived at the Twins. While he still appeared to contemplate and control everything he said and did, he seemed to do it with much more ease now and I surprised myself with feeling happy because of this – happy for the King's ease and contentment? It was quite a strange thought. He'd also lived well enough up to his reputation, I'd come to realise; he was as gentlemanly as they claimed him to be, despite my initial feelings towards the man and while I still remained wary, the King appeared to be a kind man. His nature was certainly unlike any I had seen around the Twins and I reasoned that perhaps that was why I felt so much intrigue for the man.

When my arm grew tired, probably due to the lack of practise in the sport, the King suggested taking walk around the castle as I apparently had nothing else to do that day. While I considered thinking up another excuse not to, I realised it wasn't very fair of me to turn him down a second time and complied uncertainly, following the man as we left the training ring, ignoring Ser Quentyn's quizzical gaze as we passed.

"Are you enjoying your time here, your grace?" I asked, cautiously, unsure at first on how to start a conversation with the man.

"Well enough." The King responded in kind, nodding as he did. "I am quite glad I chose to extend my stay here, my lady, I shall admit that." I took his answer in thoughtfully, wondering what meaning there was behind it. I considered the process of him choosing a bride and found myself grimacing slightly.

"To give you more time to choose your bride?" I probed, curiously, and the King turned to eye with me a raised eyebrow. After a moment, he nodded slowly, saying no more. "Who would you have chosen if you had not suggested staying here longer, your grace?" I heard myself say, apparently my curiosity running away with me. Inwardly, I cursed myself for such boldness but was glad at least when the man let out a chuckle.

"I do believe that would be telling, my lady." His eyes turned to me meaningfully, I understood what he was saying; he wasn't going to tell me. I nodded in defeat, knowing better than the question him further and allowing the conversation drop between us for a short while. "Your sisters are quite an interesting bunch." The man suddenly said, breaking the silence between us. I was a little startled by this admission and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The King continued quickly. "I mean that, you are all quite unlike one another, my lady." I smiled then, understanding his meaning before shrugging.

"We have got different mothers, your grace. I guess that counts for a lot of our differences." I pointed out; reminding the man of my father's many nuptials. "We are not quite like you and your siblings; we have never had that advantage."

"_That _advantage?" He wondered, curiously, though there was a hint of warning in his tone and I knew I had to tread carefully when speaking of his siblings. Swallowing hard, I continued.

"I mean that; we have never had the opportunity for loving parents, your grace. Most of us are not even lucky enough to have a mother."

My mind turned to my own deceased one then; my mother who had died in childbirth birthing me. _Sarya_ was her name and I had been the only daughter she had birthed out of the twelve trueborn that my father had. It was strange that thinking of her brought me no sadness, but I guessed I'd never known the woman to mourn for her. Those who had known her spoke of the likeness between the pair of us; how I had inherited her round face, her small mouth and 'beautiful' eyes. People would claim how lovely she was and I wondered if in some ways, that meant _I _was lovely too. Whenever I stared at my reflection though, I saw only a plain looking girl staring back. My cheeks were full and I noticed the dimples in them when I smiled properly; smiles only ever really reserved for Shirei or Esma. My nose was straight at least, though it was not as dainty as Roslin's. And when I studied my eyes, I could not quite see this apparent beauty that they were said to hold and only saw a somewhat boring brown pair staring back.

I rarely thought about my mother, no matter how awful that would seem, and when I did think of her, it was only in passing. I had never met her, never known her or seen her for myself. All that I knew of my mother was that of passing stories and only then were the stories about her physicality. I rarely every heard about her actual self. Was she kind, I would wonder? Was she as lovely as her appearance would claimed to have been? Or perhaps she was crude and horrible like Miah? My mother was nothing but a story; a mist, a past figure in history that I would ponder about time to time. It was an awful sentiment to admit - that my mother was nothing but a passing in my thoughts - but it was the truth. How could I love someone I had never met? She was my mother, yes, so there certainly was a certain amount of parental love that came with that title, but it was nothing like the love I felt for Shirei or Waldra or even Esma. It was not even anything in comparison to what I felt for my father - which was a rather bitter love. The worse thing about it, was the fact that I had survived without her, that I had not _needed _her in my life. I had managed fine without her, I had lived and grown up without her guidance. I had lived and grown without a mother and I did not want the pity from others when they heard of my "suffering". I had not suffered; things were different but I was not a suffering soul.

"I could not imagine what it would be like growing up without my mother." A voice murmured suddenly and I zoned back to reality again, turning to face the man at my side. The King was not looking at me, but instead was frowning at the floor as we walked. I swallowed hard, unsure really what to say. "My own mother has been the one thing that's kept me strong throughout the war. She has been there every step of the way and while I may not have appreciated her counsel _all_ the time, I realise now how lost I would be without her. She is everything to me – my _family _is everything to me." A pause and a pair of blue eyes found mine. "It saddens me that you have never had that blessing, my lady."

His words startled me; the kindness in his tone and the words he spoke, themselves. The talk of his mother had brought on a softer tone in his voice, one I had never heard before. It was the first time I'd heard the man sounding less than sure about himself and for a moment, it was like I was looking behind a layer in the armour he wore. The King's eyes only eyed me with sadness, almost _pity _too which I found I did not want. His kindness though made me bite my tongue before I retorted with something bitter.

"I guess you cannot miss something you have never had, your grace. At least when I lost _my _parent I did not have to recover from their loss. I was only a new-born babe at the time anyway; I never did meet my mother." I kept my own tone even though I did not match his own condolence. I watched as his jaw tightened suddenly and he looked away, sharply. For a moment, I worried I had offended the man but was thankful that after a few moments, he sighed and his features softened once more.

"Your sister, Lady Shirei, talks often about you, my lady." I chose to look over this sudden change in subject, realising that the previous topic was a sensitive one; one I did not have the honour of being trusted with yet. Instead of allowing that to bother me, I took in his next comment before breathing a chuckle.

"She can talk the ear off anyone when she is in the right company, your grace." I sighed before deciding to add, warily; "It seems she's grown to like you very much over your time here." When we reached the courtyard, the King paused to eye his direwolf under the shelter in the corner and I saw the brief smile on his face as he studied the creature, one that was all so very genuine and completely unlike the controlled smiles he would bestow upon my sisters and I. After a moment, he turned to me once more.

"Does that bother you, Lady Miriella?" He asked, carefully. I did not answer right away and he seemed to take that as his answer. "My intentions towards your sister are not anything you need to worry about, I can promise you that." His answer made me cautious and I narrowed my gaze at the man, feeling my instincts flare immediately.

"And what intentions would they be, your grace?" I grounded out, slowly, and the King saw my disapproval immediately as he drew our pace to a standstill, eyeing me with cautious eyes now.

"You think my intentions are something insidious, my lady?" The King asked, quietly, and I could not help but narrow my gaze slight, forgetting for a moment _who _I was addressing.

"I am not sure, your grace." I replied, honestly, tilting my head mirroring a manner I had seen his direwolf do earlier. Standing still, I waited for my reply, my heart beating in my ribcage at a rapid pace. The King studied me carefully for a moment before stepping closer. I was surprised by this, but held my ground and did not step backwards like my instincts told me to do.

"Your sister is a child; younger than both my own sisters." He began, slowly and meaningfully. "Now I know you do not know me very well, Lady Miriella, but I am not _that _kind of man and I would have thought you'd at least know me well enough to see that." He paused then before sighing. "I know how much you love your sister though and I understand your worries, but I can assure you; I have _no _intention of marrying her or causing her any grief. I simply enjoy her company, that is all." I considered his words, assured by the genuine tone but still slightly wary.

"You promise?" I asked, quietly. The King's gaze softened and he nodded without hesitation. While I may not have known the man well enough, there seemed to be something reassuring from his promise and I found myself a little bit more at ease with the whole situation. Slowly, I unfolded my arms and allowed them to drop to my side. "I never wanted her to be involved with all this pact." I admitted before I could help it. "I wanted to protect her from it, to keep her away from you judging her-" I trailed off then, realising that I should have probably kept the last words to myself, but knew it was too late to take them back now. The King raised an eyebrow and I smiled slightly bitter, shaking my head and deciding I had nothing better to lose. "You cannot deny you are not judging us all while you are here your grace. It's understandable; you're trying to pick out the best of us to be your Queen, which I understand. I will manage well enough like the rest of my sisters until you pick your bride and leave us. But I don't want Shirei to go through all of that-"

"And she won't." The King cut in then, his voice as gentle as his expression. I sighed then.

"I just want to protect her." I finally admitted, quietly, the weight of my love for Shirei overwhelming me then. It was almost crushing, clenching the space in my chest for what felt like the longest of moments, before I let out a shaky breath. Eventually I looked up at the man before me once more. "Thank you, your grace." After a moment of awkward contemplation though, I was stunned in shock to see a slow smile creep onto the King's face, his eyes softening further.

"Please save your gratitude, my lady." The King murmured to me, quietly, while his eyes scanned my face. After a pause, the man then continued. "Your defence of your sister is something I do admire of you, Lady Miriella. It is certainly nice to see such clear love between you and your littlest sister." I smiled warmly at that before offering a simple shrug and saying;

"She is my light."

The King's expression twitched with an emotion I couldn't quite recognise before a strange smile twitched at the man's lips. He said nothing in response to my comment, but his expression was as warm as I felt. With a single nod and a gesture forward, we continued on our walk and I gathered that the conversation was over. My head, however, was left a little whirled after our exchange - I had seen what I believed to be a more relaxed side of the King now and it was something I wasn't quite prepared for. The strange understanding that I felt between us too was also something I couldn't quite figure out. Despite whatever had gone on though, I could at least be thankful for one thing; the King had no intention of marrying Shirei, and while this new interaction would surely put me on edge, I could at least rest easier knowing Shirei would be excluded from this whole ordeal.

* * *

"Roslin asked me to go meet her in the Library today – she says she has something she thinks I'd like." Shirei told me, excitedly, after luncheon. I smiled down at her before sighing.

"We will go right there after you have finished eating, make sure you don't leave anything." I urged and my younger sister nodded as she ploughed into her food once more. Eyeing my sister, fondly, I was glad to see such an air of ease about her today. This, as well as the promise from the King, had made me also quite content. We weren't the only ones at the table that day and I smiled kindly towards the twins on the opposite side, as I waited for Shirei to finish her eating. "Are you both well?" I asked, pleasantly, and the pair sent me a smile in return.

"Aye we are thank you, Miriella." Derwa replied and Rowna nodded to enforce that, before the latter of the two beamed happily to herself. "Rowna's going riding with the King later today." Derwa looked a little put-out by this but smiled at her twin sister anyway. I glanced between the two, offering my own smile.

"Just down the river?" I prompted and Rowna nodded urgently.

"He's so wonderful, Miriella! He is every bit like the stories make him out to be!" Rowna gushed, looking flustered at the thought. "I told him how much I enjoyed riding and he offered to accompany me – I simply cannot wait!" I forced a weak smile in return to her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you will have a great time." I nodded, sipping at my water, absently, before turning to Derwa. "Do you not like riding too?" The other twin nodded slowly though glanced briefly at Rowna before forcing a smile.

"Aye, but I think the King wanted to accompany Rowna _alone_. He wishes to spend time with us both separately whilst he is here, which I suppose makes choosing between us easier that way." Derwa replied, sounding quite sulky as she spoke.

"Perhaps if you ask him, he will take you riding too? Another time, of course." I suggested, knowing the man would be too polite to turn Derwa down. Her eyes lit up slightly at the thought and both the twins shared a knowingly twin-like smile that made me chuckle. "Well, I hope you both have a lovely day. You can tell us about it at dinner. Come on, Shirei." My younger sister was happy enough to follow me, taking my hand in hers as we left the dining hall and up to where Roslin wanted Shirei to meet her.

During the way up to the Library Tower, Shirei was happy enough to chatter aimlessly at my side and I replied only briefly, knowing the girl needed little encouragement. I wondered why Roslin had insisted that Shirei meet her in the Library, rather than her own room, as the girl never seemed to linger in many places too long. If she wished to read, she'd usually take a book from the collection and disappear into a quiet place to begin it. She was quite a girl of solitude, happy enough to bustle about the castle on her own to do her own thing. It was something I admired Roslin for.

When we finally did approach the door, I was surprised to hear the sound of conversing voices and realised that maybe Roslin was not waiting for us alone. Shirei ushered into the room first and as I followed on after her, I was surprised to find none other but the King in my shy sister's company. I found myself frowning at the sight of them, taking in Roslin's flustered appearance at our arrival and the apparent calm nature of the man in her presence. She was sat opposite the King at the rickety wooden table, leaning towards him eagerly as he lounged back on his own chair, taking an easy slouch. The pair halted their conversation when we entered and I watched as a thick blush quickly crept onto Roslin's cheeks and as she ducked her gaze from mine.

"Hello Roslin, hello your grace." Shirei greeted, happily enough and oblivious to whatever tension lingered in the air. I studied my quieter sister thoughtfully, quite surprised by her current appearance. While I had seen her many times flushed in the presence of men – she was not as hardened to their suggestive leers as the rest of us were – I had never quite seen such eagerness on her face that I'd just seen when entering the room. Roslin had masked herself quickly now and she smiled warmly at Shirei, avoiding all eye contact with me, which only made me frown harder. "Aren't you riding with Derwa today?" The younger girl asked the single man in the room, thoughtfully, before turning to me. "Or was it Rowna that said she was going, Ella?"

"It was Rowna." I corrected and Shirei nodded before turning back to the King.

"Aye I am but I was just waiting with Lady Roslin for your arrival right now, my lady. I have something for you." The King informed her and I watched Shirei's curiosity peek. She remained close to me though, watching in wonder as the King reached into his tunic and pulled out a carefully folded up piece of parchment. Wordlessly, he held it out for Shirei and the girl looked to me, hesitation in her gaze. I nodded, nudging her forward and watched as she shuffled away to take the offered item for the King. She did not wait by his side though and instead returned back to me, holding the paper carefully between her fingers.

"What is it?" Shirei asked, slowly unfolding the paper. I eyed the King curiously, watching how he stared back at my younger sister with a fond expression.

"It is a gift I have promised you, Lady Shirei." The King replied and I watched over Shirei's shoulder as she finally opened out the parchment to look at what was on it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw what was there and I crouched down beside her then, to take a closer look.

Seamlessly drawn on the slightly tattered parchment was a very clear sketch of a beautiful looking garden. While I had never been to such a place, I knew what it was; King's Landing. What entranced me first was the precision; it was extraordinary, and I took in the buds of flowers blossoming with intricate detail with a slightly awed gaze. So much care had been taken in this picture as even the stone floor was carefully considered as the cracks and the cobbles were clearly identified on the parchment. Most of the page was covered in foliage - flowers and bushes alike - portraying a wonderful looking mesh of garden. Right between the two thick sides of bushes and flowers though, stood a tall and proud structure which I guessed to be King's Landing itself. With high turrets and walls, it looked every bit the home a king or queen should live in and I saw that the buildings too had been taken into thought, much like the garden. Each small window was tinted accordingly, looking so real on the page, and every little stone work had been carefully constructed. It was quite wonderful, I had to admit. The picture had certainly managed to capture Shirei's attention as it did mine for an awed moment.

Averting my eyes to my sister once more, I scanned her face as she studied the picture and smiled fondly to myself as I saw the childlike wonder in her gaze. Shirei's doe eyes were opened wide, absorbing all she could from the page before her and she raised a delicate finger to trace across the page. Shirei was fascinated with a lot of things – mostly things found in books and stories. She adored the idea of dragons and creatures alike, and also the idea of the other Kingdoms. Perhaps it was the fact she had never really left the Twins that drew her in, but it seemed her fascination at the moment was with the capital itself. Maybe it was the King's influence that made her like this, or maybe it was just the childish fantasy of princes and princesses that drew her attention. Acutely aware of the other presences in the room, I wrapped an arm around my sister's waist, smiling when she turned to look at me.

"This is very good, your grace." I commented, turning to the King, who was watching us both intently. "Your sister drew this, you said?" The man nodded.

"The one that talks like Waldra?" Shirei asked, suddenly and the King shook his head.

"No, it was my other sister; Sansa." He replied before folding his arms across his chest in thought. "She told me she spent a lot of time in the gardens when she was down there. She drew to pass the time and keep herself occupied. When I saw her again, she gave me a few of her drawings. This is one of them, which I thought you might like the most." Shirei turned to me then with pursed lips.

"Is that the one who married the half-man?" She asked me in an attempt of a whisper but I knew her voice had carried further in the echoing Library. Grimacing, I glanced at the King, hoping he would step into the offer help then. He let out a strained chuckle before nodding.

"Aye, Sansa is married to Tyrion Lannister – or the 'half-man' if you wish to call him."

"Are they s_till _married, your grace?" I asked, curiously and the man's face tensed slightly as he thought a moment.

"They are, my lady." He nodded, evenly and I did not question the matter further, deciding better than to do so and judging by his expression and tone, the King wanted to drop that part of the conversation. Instead I turned back to Shirei, who was still holding the piece of paper, delicately between her fingers. "You may keep that, if you want, Lady Shirei." If possible, my sister's eyes widened further with her childish elate.

"Are you sure, your grace? Did you not say your sister drew it for you?" I quickly asked, wanting to be certain. "I would hate for you to give away something sentimental at our expense." I could feel Shirei's mood decrease slightly and I was glad then when the man only shrugged in response, a small smile on his lips.

"She has drawn me more; it is no worry, my lady." He assured me and I briefly smiled before turning back to Shirei.

"I also have something for you, Shirei." Roslin quickly spoke up, getting to her feet and gathering her skirts. In a rush, my sister disappeared into the shelves of the Library and I rose, slowly, to my feet, keeping a hand on Shirei's shoulder as she continued to eye the picture.

"It seems like you're being spoilt today." I murmured, earning myself a smile from my younger sister. Glancing briefly towards the King, who was still slouching in his chair with ease, I was surprised to find those frosty eyes on me already. While I was a little startled at first to catch him already looking, I found myself smiling at the man; remembering how he had brought happiness to my sister once more. His own smile was kind in return.

"Have you been practising anymore, Lady Miriella?" The King asked with polite curiosity and it took me a moment to gather his meaning, after remembering the time we'd spent together down at the training ring.

"Not since you last saw me, your grace." I admitted, shaking my head. "I do not go there often, but I don't like going there alone if I can help it." At this, the man raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that, my lady?" He probed and I shrugged.

"The men there can be quite bothersome to be around." I replied, lightly. "I prefer the company of Waldra when I do go down, rare as it may be." The King considered that, though could not say anything in reply as Roslin quickly appeared with a book in hand. She went straight to Shirei and the girl eyed the item in our sister's hand with innocent curiosity. Shirei said nothing though and waited patiently for Roslin to offer her the item. I stepped away when Roslin crouched down, deciding not to intervene as the pair conversed.

"I thought you might like this book when I heard you speaking the other day about dragons and direwolves." Roslin informed our youngest sister, holding out the cover for her to see. "This is full of all creatures such as that and even has parts about the white walkers, giants and other things that lie beyond the Wall. I thought it was very interesting and I can imagine you would do too. I didn't think you had read it already though because I found it on one of the higher shelves." Roslin smiled warmly at Shirei and let the girl take the book from her, watching as the younger girl studied the book with interest.

"Thank you, Roslin." Shirei murmured, intrigued as she eyed the book she had in one hand with the picture of King's Landing in the other. When she turned back to me, I could see the pleased expression on her face.

"My, my; you have been spoilt." I laughed, shaking my head. Shirei only grinned before turning back to Roslin and wrapping her arms quickly around the older girl's neck in an embrace. Roslin was smiling happily over Shirei's shoulder, gripping the smaller girl back.

When I braved a glance in the King's direction, he was eyeing the pair thoughtfully and I wondered vaguely what the man was thinking. Was he thinking of his own siblings perhaps, wherever they may be? I could not quite detect any sadness in his gaze though so it did not seem so. Or maybe it was _Roslin _he was considering the most out of the pair? Maybe the King was considering his options right now and wondering whether Roslin, as kind and as quiet as she was, would make a good job at being his Queen? That controlled consideration that I had seemed many times on his face was lingering there now and I realised that he probably was indeed thinking about whether she would be the right person to be his Queen. His expression gave nothing away though so I could not be certain.

As if feeling my stare, his blue eyes flicked to mine and he scanned my face a moment before smiling briefly. With a sigh, the King heaved himself up from his slouched position and stood up, just as my sisters finished their embrace.

"I must leave you ladies now as I did make a promise to your sister, Lady Rowna, to accompany her riding." Again, that same masked tone was back and he swept his eyes across us all as he straightened out his clothes.

"Thank you for the sketch." Shirei offered, somewhat meekly, and the King softened his features before nodding towards the younger girl. "Will you be sitting with us at dinner again?" Her question surprised the King and he paused for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"If that is what you wish then of course I shall join you." He replied, kindly, drawing a pleased expression from my younger sister's face. "Enjoy your day, ladies." After offering a smile to each of us, the King left the room and I did not miss the strange, longing look Roslin's eyes followed him with as he did.

* * *

While I saw my - unmarried - sisters regularly at the Twins, my brothers were a completely different story. I barely saw any of them as they were accommodated in the South castle of the Twins, across the river, while we were in the North. A lot of them were much older too; even older than Waldra and some were already wed off and some lived elsewhere. Occasionally, some of our brothers would train to be soldiers and those were the ones I would see more frequently around the Twins. Though even then, they would all know each of my sisters' and my names but to us, most of them were nameless. With so many to consider and barely ever seeing them, my brothers almost blended into the rest of the Frey men.

One day though, over two weeks into the King's stay, I was sat alone outside on the river banking when a familiar faced man left the castle gates and approached me. As we had make a deal with the guards not to wander off too far if we were not accompanied by someone more 'able-bodied', I always kept the main gates in sight and the sound of them opening caught my attention instantly. I eyed the approaching figure with curiosity, frowning and wondering where I recognised this man from.

I kept my sights on him until he was only a few strides away and I quickly took the chance to study him. He looked a similar age to myself and walked with a generously slim physique. The dark leather tunic and breeches he wore were well made and looked unlike anything in the Twins either, leading me to believe he was part of the Stark party. His hair was long and thick, though was swept back against his head by the wind and the force of his hand, leaving his sharp face and features open to observe. I recognised the bend in his nose, the serious lips and the beady eyes – though somehow, this man held his features in a lot better countenance than my father did. The nameless man had stopped in his approach, eyeing my seated position with almost hesitation before he opened his mouth to speak. Quickly, though I cut in.

"You're my brother, aren't you?" I asked, tilting my head at the man. Briefly - given our apparent similar age - I wondered if we shared the same mother too. When a humourless smirk graced his face, I knew_ then_ that we had to be related.

"Olyvar Frey, dear sister." The man introduced with a slight bow of his head. I nodded, taking in his attire once more.

"Why are you dressed like a Stark?" I scrutinised, curiously, and my brother smiled further.

"I am the King's squire." At this I raised an eyebrow. "Another part of Father's terms in the agreement for the Stark forces to cross during the war." So, it seemed my brother had been subjected to this pact too. Absently, I thought of one of my other brothers, Waldron, who was a lot younger than me and closer to Shirei's age. He was her full brother, sharing both parents, and he was also termed to be married to the King's sister, Arya, when they both became of age. I wondered if _he _knew what was to be expected of him, before focusing back in on the brother in my presence. "I am to be knighted soon too, though fear not, sister – you do not have to call me Ser Olyvar. Just a simple 'brother' or 'Olyvar' will suffice." I scoffed, shaking my head. He certainly had the Frey attitude to go with his complexion.

"And do tell me why you, the King in the North's squire, have come to join me this fine afternoon?" I asked, squinting slightly when I leant back to look at him. Olyvar clasped his hands behind his back and looked every bit the part all of a sudden.

"The King's mother requests your presence, sister." Olyvar informed me, crisply, and his declaration startled me a moment. The King's mother? I thought of the brief interludes that I had seen the woman, though I had never really had the chance to speak to her yet. She terrified me even more than the King did and I thought about her eyes then – so like her son's – watching me in the dining hall. Swallowing hard, I found myself clambering to my feet, knowing better than to reject the King's mother's request.

"I thought you were the King's squire, not his mother's?" I muttered, as Olyvar and I made our way back to the castle. A throaty chuckle erupted from the man beside me.

"Well, the King is quite busy as of late, entertaining our dear sisters, and he has asked me to do whatever his mother bided during the time that we are here." I nodded briefly before murmuring my thanks to the guards that opened the gates at our approach.

"Do you know what the King's mother wants with me, Olyvar?" My brother shrugged, unhelpfully.

"I do not tend to ask, dear sister." He replied with a meaningfully gaze as we made our way through the courtyard.

As we passed by Grey Wind, the direwolf, I noticed that the King and Miah were stood beside him and an unhappy feeling rumbled in my chest at the sight of them. I watched as they conversed, taking in the way Miah was slowly drawing closer to the King, batting her eyes as she did. She looked very much in her element, I thought bitterly, and I couldn't help but study the King too as he seemed to be pleasantly conversing back in return. From someone who knew my sister well, I could see her discomfort in the presence of the direwolf and even the beast himself looked a little put-out that she was there. I smirked a little at that – at least Grey Wind wasn't a fool.

When I heard a slight snigger from the man beside me, I turned to Olyvar and took in the Father-like smirk on his face. Raising an eyebrow in question, I frowned at the man.

"What?" I demanded, though my brother only shook his head, choosing not to answer me.

The King's mother's chambers were very close to the King's, as I recalled leading him to his room the very first day of his arrival. Olyvar straightened his posture as he approached and he hesitated briefly before knocking loudly on the wooden door. There was a pause from within before heavy footsteps neared the door, all the while my heart trembled in my chest with nerves. When the door finally did swing open though, I was surprised when it was not the King's mother who stood there.

Instead, a very robust figure greeted us and while on first account, I thought the person to be a man, after studying their features further I saw that they were in fact a woman - a very broadly built woman, with stiff shoulders and a serious expression. Her features were chiselled quite sharply though her eyes were terrifyingly stern. The hair on top of her hair was blonde and cropped short, surprising for a woman. What surprised me even more though was the armour she was wearing and the Stark sigil she bore on her chest. After taking in this very butch looking woman, I glanced awkwardly at Olyvar, hoping he would be the one to lead this conversation.

"I have brought my sister, Miriella, to see Lady Catelyn." Olyvar informed the woman quickly, sparing me a brief glance that gave nothing away. The woman eyed me without any expression and Olyvar chuckled, sounding quite sure of himself. "She is not armed; I can assure you of that, Lady Brienne." The tall woman – or Lady Brienne as Olyvar had addressed her – eyed my brother with a look of almost distaste before stepping back and allowing me access into the room. I spared my brother one last glance, which he returned with a smirk, before hesitantly stepping inside the chambers. Lady Brienne closed the door behind me - without a word and leaving Olyvar on the other side - with a forceful thud.

I had been in these guests chambers before though I still found myself eyeing the room quickly in my uncertainty. While they were not as grand as the King's, the room was modest enough in size and would accommodate his mother well enough. The bed was large, provided with extra throws for the colder nights, and the fire provided a large space before it to allow guests to sit in front of. I could feel Lady Brienne's presence behind me, lingering by the door, though my gaze quickly found the third person in the room seated closely by the burning fireplace.

The King's mother looked just the same as I had seen her around the Twins, scarily beautiful and noble in appearance. My nerves made me tremble slightly as I eyed the woman sat before me, my mind buzzing with the prospects as to why I was even there. Lady Catelyn eyed me with assessing eyes, as I had seen from her son and it did not make me feel even the slightest bit better. When a careful smile tugged at her lips though, surprised was quite an understatement to my reaction.

"Good day to you, Lady Miriella." The woman spoke, her voice rough and her tone controlled – much like her son, I thought vaguely. "Please do sit down." She gestured to the chair opposite her and I eyed the woman with unease before obliging to her wishes. Making my way across the room, I could feel both pairs of eyes on me and I carefully lowered myself into the chair, meeting the King's mother's gaze with attempted strength. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lady Brienne still lingering by the door. "I am sorry to interrupt your afternoon."

"I wasn't doing anything of importance anyway, my lady." I assured the woman, quickly, glancing between both women with uncertainty. I had got more ease in the presence of the King, than the pair of them. Between Lady Brienne's stern gaze and Lady Stark's considerable one, I decided quickly that I would much rather be swooned by the King. "I was just," I paused. "Out day-dreaming I guess; getting some peace and quiet from everything." The King's mother took in my absent chatter with a nod and I bit the inside of my cheeks to hold off saying anything else.

"Something you do often, my lady?" The woman asked, carefully, and I considered her question before answering – thinking it to be a strange one.

"I am hardly without the presence of one of my sisters, Lady Stark, so I suppose not." I murmured in return. She raised an eyebrow, as if prompting me to say more. I wondered if this was some sort of interrogation, given the vibes I was getting from the pair. "I mean, I usually spend my day with Shirei – my younger sister – and fail that Waldra if Shirei is with the Septa." At the mention of my youngest sister, I was Lady Stark's features peek slightly.

"Shirei; is she the little one? The one you accompanied at the introductory feast?" I nodded in response, wondering where this conversation was leading. The King's mother nodded thoughtfully in return, turning away for the first time to stare into the fire. "I admire the care you have for your sister, Lady Miriella. It is not something I have seen often at the Twins." I was a little startled by her admission, unsure if I should take her words as a compliment or insult, so I chose to offer my gratitude to her words to be sure.

"Thank you, my lady." Her son had said something similar, I realised vaguely. Lady Catelyn in response offered a tight-lipped smile. "I'm just doing my duty as her sister, I suppose; taking care of her." I added, forcing a weak chuckle to lighten the air. At that, the King's mother hummed thoughtfully.

"My own daughters are unlike you and your younger sister; they never really cared for one another before the war." She began. "Usually they fault like cat and dog, being so dissimilar in their personalities. It was not until _after_ the war that they truly appreciated one another but by then Sansa, my eldest, had been wed and whisked away to live with her husband at Casterly Rock." Staring in wonderment at the woman, I was glad she was too busy staring into the fire to see my frowning expression. Glancing at Lady Brienne, I noted her eyes were turned downwards now, though her stern expression still remained. When the silence lingered, I realised that perhaps the King's mother had expected me to continue the conversation.

"What of your youngest, Arya, my lady?" I asked, hesitantly. "Does she live in Winterfell with you and the rest of your family?" There was a thoughtful pause from the woman opposite me and for I moment, I regretted my question.

"Aye she does." Lady Stark replied after a tense pause, her brow burrowed with a look of sadness and contemplation. I wondered what her expression and tone meant but did not question it further. "She is perhaps but a little older than your sister. Though I daresay a little more of a handful." I smiled slightly then, glad the King's mother's tone was a little fonder now than saddened.

"Aye, I have heard the King speak a little about his youngest sister, my lady." I was about to add how she would fit quite well with some of my sisters, but decided quickly against it. At the mention of her son, Lady Stark turned back to me then and considered me with clear curiosity.

"My son has told me how he has not had the pleasure of your company very often during our stay here, Lady Miriella. Not like he has with your sisters anyway." A little shocked, I glanced between both women with hesitation. The King had told his mother that?

"I guess I have never been in quite the right place, Lady Stark." I drew out, slowly, choosing my words carefully. "And plus my sisters all do enjoy his company-"

"And you do not?" I paused then, realising the implications of my words. Quickly, I back-tracked, inwardly cursing myself as I did.

"I enjoy the King's presence very much so, my lady." I informed her, hastily. "He is very kind to my sister, Shirei, and therefore he has my favour. I just-" Cutting myself short I wasn't quite sure how to word my next sentiment correctly, given my company. "My sisters can be quite _demanding _when they want to be, Lady Stark. And while I believe your son to be a great man, I do not believe that flustering over him will bring either of us any favours." I glanced towards Lady Brienne briefly, noting her gaze were fixed on me once more, before turning back to the King's mother's equally interested pair. "If he is to make his choice for Queen correctly, then I would rather he made that decision based on seeing the true _me _and not some star-struck maiden who fawns at his every move." After an uncertain pause, I added a quick; "my lady" in hope to soften my words.

Lady Catelyn contemplated me in a way I had seen her son do several times since his arrival here at the Twins – it was burning and almost as if she was attempting to look deep into my mind. I kept my expression firm though, hoping she did not see any weakness in my words. While the woman terrified me, I did not want her to believe I was a liar. Every word I had spoke came from the truth and I had never been someone who tended to lie. It seemed better to be honest with people in the long run of things. When the King's mother's lips tugged up slightly in a genuine smile, I had to stop myself from sighing outwardly in relief that she had not taken any hardship from my words. Instead she nodded to herself, looking thoroughly pleased with my answer.

"You are not the first of your father's daughters that I have called to my chambers, my lady." She admitted, speaking slowly. "While the King is assessing you all and trying to find the right queen amongst you and your sisters, I have taken it upon myself to find the right wife for my son. Your words are wise, Lady Miriella. I am quite glad you have no found yourself falling unbashfully for my son's charms – problems have already arisen in the past, when that has occurred." I thought briefly about the healer from Volantis – the King's lost love – and gathered that was what his mother was hinting towards. "You are a very smart young woman."

"Thank you, my lady." I stuttered, stunned by the open compliment and the kind smile that followed. After considering her words, a thought quickly occurred to me and I found myself frowning. "Do you intend to question Shirei too at some point, Lady Stark?" I asked, hesitantly. At my question, the King's mother frowned in thought, glancing toward Lady Brienne before returning back to me.

"My son has informed me that he will not be considering your youngest sister at all. I did not think it would be necessary to speak with the girl if she is not being thought as an option, Lady Miriella. I hope that does not bother you?" I smiled wide at the woman, unable to contain it, and shook my head.

"No, not at all, Lady Catelyn, quite the opposite really! I am actually quite glad to hear you say that. I did not want my sister to be involved with this marriage pact and the King has already assured me that he's not considering her. I'm pleased to know he is still set on his promise." My words came out in a slight rush, I realised, though I could feel the relief wash over me and found myself uncaring how I sounded. Lady Stark smiled in return to my words, a sudden twinkle in her eye.

"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, my lady." Her words made my smile slowly vanish and the contentment I was previous feeling was suddenly replaced in a fluster. I recognised the warmth tingling in my stomach and was glad we were seated by the fire, as the shadows of the flames were able to hide my reddened cheeks.

"He- he has?" I asked, hesitantly, not able to help the stutter. Before the King's mother could answer though, a heavy knocking sounded on the door, startling me immediately. Lady Stark smiled kindly at me before turning to Lady Brienne and nodded once. The woman responded silently and moved to answer the door.

When the tall woman opened it, I was surprised to see the object of our conversation stood on the other side. The man cautiously stepped in, tension creeping into the room as he did. The King's eyes danced between his mother and I, a heavy frown on his lips as he took in the situation before him. I felt my own heart pick up and I wondered quickly why I had the misfortune of being in such a situation. The King's mother only smiled warmly at his son, unbothered by the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mother, Lady Brienne. Hello Lady Miriella." He nodded once in my direction, studying my presence with evident confusion. It was one of the rare times I had seen the man without his control, I realised, though it did not make me feel any better. The King's eyes burned into mine and I cursed how breath-takingly blue they were for perhaps the thousandth time since his arrival. Swallowing hard, I turned back to Lady Stark, noting her observing gaze as she glanced between her son and I. Quickly; I forced a polite smile on my face.

"Thank you so much for your company, Lady Stark." I said, my voice holding strong surprisingly. As I rose to my feet, I could not help but feel three sets of eyes on me. "Perhaps I'll have the pleasure again before you leave for Winterfell after your stay here." Without realising it initially, I suddenly heard the implications in my words – the casual abolishment that the King would choose _me _as his bride – and saw that the King's mother picked up on it immediately. Her eyes met her son's for a brief moment and I saw some slight tension in her jaw before she too rose to her feet, turning back to me with a kind smile.

"I hope so, Lady Miriella." She nodded. "Perhaps I could join you and your sister one day on your many walks out on the riverside?" Frowning a little in confusion, I drew my gaze towards the window and studied the view out of it. Laughing a little, I saw the clear sight of the banking Shirei and I would usually sit on and turned back to the King's mother with a smile.

"I would like that a lot and I'm sure Shirei will be more than happy with your company." I affirmed; glad to see the approval on her aged features. After providing one last smile, I turned to make my leave, pausing briefly in front of the King to nod in respect, making sure to avoid as much eye contact as I could. "Your grace."

When I left the King's mother's chambers, I heard the door shut hard behind me, thanks to Lady Brienne's efforts. In the safety of the corridor, I let out a breathless sigh of relief, completely overwhelmed by the previous interaction. My head raced with thoughts and as I returned back to my own chambers, I could not help but mull over one particular thing that Lady Stark had said to me; _"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, my lady". _

It had certainly reached me in surprise and I was unsure what to make of this. As brief as my past interactions were with the King, I had not expected him to 'speak fondly' about me and to his _mother _no less. The whole idea of it sent my stomach fluttering in more childish fluster and for a second, I allowed myself a rare flushed moment, not quite sure what to make of this information. Maybe he had said this about all my sisters and maybe the King's mother was testing me somehow? Perhaps she was trying to judge if I'd live up to my words in regards to her son? I hoped though with all I could that this was not the case, strangely feeling happy with the fact the King has discussed me in such a manner with his mother.

When I reached my chambers, I walked through the door in a slight daze, not even registering Esma in the corner until my handmaid greeted me with a cheerful holler. I smiled in return before all but collapsing onto my bed, hearing Esma laughing as I did.

"An exhausting day, my lady?" She asked, happy enough. I scoffed – it had been an exhausting couple of weeks!


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**** Another chapter for you all! I know it's a little slow-paced at the moment, but I did want to take a bit of time with the whole 'choosing' business for Robb. I've never been one to jump into any quick romance, so it'll take some time, I'm afraid. It may not always be the smoothest ride too, but I think pacing it makes for a more realist and refreshing in the end. I guess that's just a warning to everyone that things may take time! There's a little excitement between Robb &amp; Miriella in this chapter anyway, which I hope you all will enjoy. **

**In reply to a Guest reviewer who asked if I was making Miriella too much like Arya (I would have replied privately if I could) - It was never my intention to make that happen, I always considered Waldra acting more like Arya between the two of them to be honest. I don't really consider Miriella to be as boyish as Arya, though I know she's got a few similar qualities. Arya has more of a constant fieriness and boldness, whereas I think Miriella can be more reserved. I know that Miriella can use a bow, but she isn't overly skilled at it (not like Arya might be anyway), as she only really came about using it after spending time with Waldra/being taught by some of the Frey soldiers. I guess that's the same with her dress-sense too - Waldra was the one who convinced her to wear breeches/tunics etc. Like I said, I never really had the intention of making her too much like Arya and I'll be on the careful watch now to make sure I don't over do it in later chapters. Thank you for pointing this out to me anyway and I hope you don't take my response as being spiteful - I was just trying to explain some of my thought process :P**

**Thank you very much for the responses from the last chapter, they really do mean a lot. Please feel free to leave another comment for this chapter to let me know what your thoughts are. Like I've said before, I welcome criticism! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

As I stared out at from my single window up high, I couldn't help but think how the world outside the Twins looked particularly peaceful that morning. I could feel the wind tickling my skin but I kept my eyes trained on the gentle thrashing of the river below, wondering if Shirei and I would be taking a walk down the banking later on, as we normally would. It seemed more than likely and I knew I would see my younger sister after her lessons at luncheon, later that day. For now, I could enjoy the peace and quiet in her absence. Sighing deeply, I wondering vaguely then what my other sisters would be doing that day. Just when I was about to move away from the window and join Esma by the fire however, a couple of figures on horseback leaving the main gates caught my attention. Pausing, I studied the pair with brief curiosity before my face fell with a frown when I saw exactly _who _the pair was.

Miah appeared to throw her head back with laughter at something the King had said to her and the sight of it, even from a distance, had my insides twitching uncomfortably. While I did not want to, I couldn't help but watch as the couple drew further and further away from the Twins, heading out on a ride for the day it seemed, due to the horses they were on. The thought of it – of them together – made me feel quite strange and when they finally disappeared into the treeline, I could only continue frowning at the spot they had disappeared to. I should have expected this – I _did_ expect this! Miah was far too beautiful and cunning when she wanted to be for her own good and though I had said all along that the King would no doubt choose her as his bride in the end, seeing them together did not quite sit well with me. It was strange to consider, though I did not put it down to jealousy - I certainly was not jealous of the likes of Miah! - and instead blamed it on sympathy for the King. He surely did not deserve to spend the rest of his days with my wretched sister by his side. _No one did. _

I immediately thought then of my brief interaction with the King's mother and more in particular a sentence she had uttered to me; _"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, my lady". _The words had haunted me, along with the memories of the Stark King's piercing eyes. While I did not fawn all over the man, I could not deny that he was not like other men I'd encountered. He had been kind to me over his time here and especially kind to Shirei – something that sat very well with me in respect to all things. After his promise that he would not consider Shirei a bride, I had began to feel more at ease in his company and while our time together was never normally as frequent as his time with my sisters, I'd liked to have thought they were meaningful all the same. I was not quite sure _why _I wanted our interactions to be meaningful to him however, as I still was quite resigned the fact I did not want to be the chosen bride, but as the days passed I almost began to allow myself to consider the possibility. It was terrifying to think about and I was not sure I enjoyed the fluttering in my stomach when I did, but as I thought of the King speaking my name when it came to day of choosing, I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my lips.

Fantasies aside, I knew better than I let them run away with me. I would try to remind myself when I could that there were five more of my sisters also being considered as his Queen and I would then soon realise how _very _unlikely it would be to hear my name come from his lips – regardless of his mother's claim that he had been speaking 'fondly' about me. Absently, I realised that no one had ever spoke about me in such a manner and the gentlemanlike nature of the King – something so unlike anything in the Twins – only made my chest ache more painfully. I stared down at the sights outside one last time before moving away towards the fire, wanting to fill my mind with something else. Esma was humming to herself in the corner as she went about sewing some breeches and dresses up for me that I had end up tearing slightly on a walk with Shirei. She was happy enough to remain by the fire and I was happy enough with the comfortable silence that lingered over us. The silence was further welcomed as I joined my handmaid by the fire, greeted briefly by a warm smile from the woman.

It was broken, however, quite swiftly, when a knock sounded on my door. I eyed it carefully before my handmaid placed what was in her hand aside. Esma moved to answer it without a word and I frowned towards the fire, wondering if I was expecting any of my sisters to come visit me today. When Esma opened the door, I waited for a greeting, only to hear a pause of more silence that made me look over my shoulder with curiosity.

"Oh, hello, Father." I greeted, not bothering to force a smile. My father would be used to it anyway. The man grunted in response before letting himself in, passing by the stiff handmaid without a care in the world. "I'm surprised you knocked to be honest." My father chuckled heartedly before eyeing Esma with a meaningful stare. I got the message quickly enough. "Esma, would you mind leaving us for a bit?"

"Yes, my lady." She nodded, bowing her head once before quickly scooping up her sewing materials and leaving, not without sending me a sharp look as she did. When the door shut behind her, my father took her empty chair with a grunt.

"Nice girl." He commented dryly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Aye she is, though she is not wife material so I would prefer you leave her alone, Father." I muttered in reply and the man smirked a little before leaning back in his chair. "What can I help you with today, my lord?" It wasn't everyday my father came to visit me after all.

"It's about the King." He grumbled, eyeing me with a narrowed gaze. Wasn't everything about the King nowadays? I, in turn, waited for him to continue; unsure what business today he meant to bring me that would involve the man. "How are you finding him, girl?" I shrugged after a hesitant pause, not sure I liked the question. I hoped that I would be able to battle down my fluster in the presence of my father.

"He's nice, though I have not spent enough time with the man to judge him properly, as the rest of my sisters have." I admitted. "You would be better asking that question to one of the other lot."

"I have done." Father replied, his voice brash. He paused then, considering something as he frowned an ugly frown. "He still has not made his mind up apparently." Judging by his tone, Father was displeased by this but I found myself snorting.

"His time here still hasn't finished yet." I reminded him and Father grumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat despicably, in a way that made me cringe back.

"I would have thought the man would have chosen by now." Father muttered. "He has spent enough time with you and your sisters to decide which one he likes the best." I hesitated before shrugging, not sure where Father was going with this or why he had come to _me_ of all people. Talk that the King had not decided yet gave me hope I did _not_ want.

"Perhaps not." I reasoned before considering what I had seen earlier that morning. "He will no doubt choose Miah in the end anyway." I could hear my tone was bitter as I spoke and I only prayed that the man in my presence would not pick up on it. I was surprised then when Father scoffed.

"Miah? I'm not so damn sure." He murmured before turning to me with bitter eyes. His comment made me frown and my interests suddenly peeked. "The girl is beautiful but that doesn't make her any less of a twit! She has been throwing herself all over the Stark boy like a cheap whore! That may work for my soldiers, but the Stark boy is a much harder to break – Starks and their damn honour!" Father hissed, shaking his head with controlled fury. "He's not fond of her, I can see it. At first, I thought it was because he was too strung up with that damn foreign bitch he was in love with before but now I can see it's just _Miah. _That stupid girl!" He tittered off absently, glaring into the fire as if it was the object of his dislike. I, however, only stared at the side of my father's face, quite unsure what to make of his words. The King did not like Miah? My heart raced in my chest at the possibilities and I wondered if this was too good to be true. I swallowed back the thickness in my throat quickly before clearing my throat.

"Why are you so hell-bent, my lord, that the King marries Miah?" I asked, hesitantly. "I mean, surely as long as he marries one of us in the end, it doesn't really matter? There will still be that allegiance with the Freys and Starks that you seem to want." My father's eyes swung to me then and he contemplated my words for a moment.

"The boy has informed me that he will not be considering Shirei at all in his choosing." He told me suddenly and I bit back the smile at the further proof that the King was keeping his promise to me. "_You _would not have anything to do with that, would you, girl?" I raised a careful eyebrow.

"Would it bother you if I had?" I countered, my tone speaking enough words. The silence drawled out between us for a moment and I waited for some kind of response. When an unforgiving smirk graced my father's ugly features, I wasn't sure if I should grimace or smile back.

"You have quite an influence on the boy then, do you, girl?" He demanded and I narrowed my gaze, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't go that far." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I asked him to make a promise and not consider Shirei to be part of this betrothal pact. It's nice to see the King's a man of honour and has kept his word." Father barked a spout of laughter then.

"He's a Stark, what do you expect?!" He hissed in almost disgust. "They're all the same."

"I don't think it is so wise to be speaking about our King in such a way, Father. You should be happy that he will respect his promises – otherwise this marriage between one of us and him probably would never have happened." I threw out, surprising my father briefly.

"Heh, you defend the boy?" The man chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "I should expect this from _you, _girl. You have always been a sharp child." I wasn't quite sure if that was spoken in fondness or not so decided to keep silent. After a moment, he turned keen eye in my direction and studied me with a serious expression. I frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny and unsure why he was looking at me in such a way. "You look like your mother today." Father suddenly murmured, surprising both him and me and I eyed the man before me with wide eyes. I certainly hadn't expected _this _to come the man.

Quickly, my father remembered himself and rose to his feet. Without saying a word of goodbye, the man only grunted in my direction before leaving without even a backwards glance.

* * *

"-And then he helped me down from the horse, holding my hand just a little longer than was probably acceptable!-" Miah gushed one morning during the third week of the Stark party's stay in the Twins. My fair sister was apparently feeling particularly unpleasant after a successful ride out with the King the day before. She spared no expense in the details as she told everyone who was listening – which unfortunately was _everyone. _It was rare that all seven of us would be together at breakfast times, but that day we were and we were all forced to listen to her ramblings. Even the twins, who were usually quite tolerant to the Beauty of the Freys, looked unhappy to listen.

I had tried not to listen though found how her high voice carried quite easily across the table, as Miah was directing her words to Roslin. Our shy sister listened politely enough, smiling where it was due, but I could see a little discomfort too in her eyes to hear such animated words about the King's and Miah's time together. I wondered vaguely if our fair sister was intending for her voice to carry to everyone and for her words to be layered with expensive details in a bid to make everyone else jealous. I realised that this was probably more than likely. It was slightly surprising that Waldra had not made a snarky comment in Miah's expense, but I watched as my older sister eyed the fairer one with a narrowed gaze. She was frowning heavily and still had yet to speak. I had decided to follow her lead though and ignore Miah too, in hope that maybe she would shut up – perhaps that was Waldra's aim with the silence. When I saw the unhappy frown on Shirei's face though, I found myself sighing loudly, my patience growing sparingly thin all of a sudden.

"You know, arrogance isn't a becoming trait for a queen." I muttered, cutting Miah's story short. While I had not addressed her directly, I'd made sure my voice carried well enough to catch her attention. I had done so successfully. Miah's eyes turned to me immediately, her words failing her, and I saw the challenge lingering behind her gaze.

"Neither's jealousy." She replied, smartly, sending a sickly sweet smile my way. I narrowed my gaze at her comment.

"I'm not jealous." I denied, shaking my head, though Miah looked unconvinced. "I'm just offering you some advice."

"Advice?" Miah laughed, mirthlessly. "_You _are giving _me _advice? Pray tell, dear sister! Perhaps in return I can give you come beauty tips – which I must say, you are in so much dire need of." Grinding my teeth together, I forced myself to remain cool. The others around the table shifted awkwardly in silence.

"Perhaps you should not be so smug about your goings on with the King when he has not even decided who he's going to pick out of us all yet." I threw back recalling the conversation I'd had with Father about Miah and the King's apparent dislike for her. "It will make you seem less of a fool when he doe not say your name." Miah's eyes bulged then slightly before she sent me a wicked smile.

"It seems to me that you _are_ jealous, dear Miriella!" She countered, sweetly. "I suppose it is a shame the King has not spent very much time with you in comparison to the rest of us, but I guess he just doesn't think you are suitable to be his Queen. Though there are no surprises there – queens are meant to be beautiful and _you _are hardly so-"

"Not _everything _is about appearances, Miah." I grounded out, clenching my fists tightly in my lap. "It seems the King doesn't think so either otherwise he wouldn't still be here, would he?"

"No, but what is he doing now he is still here? Not spending it with you, that is for sure."

"I think that's enough now." Waldra suddenly threw out, strangely calm in the entire situation. I had expected my older sister to stand up for me but I was surprised when she turned her stern gaze between the _both_ of us. I was in horror that she appeared to be scolding _me _for the argument too, considering all our previous experiences where Miah was concerned. I stared back at my sister with a quizzical gaze, urging her to stand beside me on this, but Waldra only glared back in return.

"You're standing up for her?" I asked, hearing that my voice sounded dangerously quiet.

"No, I want you both to stop." She hissed in return before glance meaningfully to the top table, whose attention was sent our way. Turning back to Waldra, I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yes, dear sister, I think it is time you stop this arguing. It is a shame you feel so much self-pity and jealous for the rest of us. But I'm afraid that is just how things are." Miah tilted her head with mock sadness. "Do not worry, you can come visit Winterfell once the King has chosen between us." Feeling Waldra's warning gaze on me and becoming increasingly more angered by Miah's, I found my inners boiling with this sudden spout of fury. The air in the dining hall had suddenly gotten quite heavy.

When I rose to my feet, the bench I was sat on scraped harshly along to the stone floor quite suddenly, managing to silence the buzz of conversation in the entire Hall. Feeling all eyes on me, I turned with the intention of walking out. I only met Shirei's gaze and was glad to see the smile on her face. I had been ashamed of how I'd acted then in front of my younger sister but I was glad at least to see no resentment. I nodded to Shirei – not quite bringing myself to smile at her – and avoided all eye contact with the rest of them, though I could my fury burn again when I felt their eyes on me. Though it was only Miah and Waldra that had annoyed me, I still could not quite bring myself to look at the rest of them.

With all eyes burning on my back, I walked out the Feast Hall, letting out a shaky breath I did not realise I was holding.

* * *

I had walked a lot further down the river from the gates than the agreement was with the guards, but found I couldn't quite bring myself to care. Without looking back, I continued walking until the banking sloped up to a slight hill and at the top, I let myself sit down. Turning back to glare at the Twins, I could see that I had walked quite a distance away from the crossing and from my place so far away, the view of it was quite breath-taking. Still seething, I stared at the sights before me, slowly urging my anger to drain – it felt so strange of me to have acted so emotionally.

With a sigh, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed by my actions, I turned to look at the ground as I pulled absently at the grass. I wondered why I had acted as I did, _as emotional_, and assumed this was the result of such a long period of torment from my fairer sister as I could not quite recall a time I had ever been _so _angry. Or maybe it was the whole ordeal of the King's visit that was starting to weigh heavy now uncomfortably in the air? Miah's words stuck with me and while I had never let her hurtful words get to me before, I could not help but consider them now.

Sucking back a gulf of air, I felt the tears prick to my eyes as I thought of all the hurtful things my older sister had said to me in spite. Of all the times she'd bragged about her fairer nature while abolishing any sense of confidence the rest of us had while she was at it. I had always tried to convince myself that beauty was not everything and that if Miah looked like she did and yet was still a horrible person, I was better off being ugly. But now, considering Miah seemed to manage quite well with getting what she wanted, I wasn't too sure. I mean, it was _me _who was feeling quite miserable right now, not her. With my fists clenched into the grass, I was tugging hard and without realising it I was making small piles of green in front of my crossed legs. I willed my tears to remain in, not quite remembering the last time I actually cried, but felt them silently trail down my cheeks. At least I wasn't sobbing, I reasoned. Somewhere through my musings, I had failed to notice the approaching figure coming up the hill.

"Lady Miriella?" A voice asked, uncertainly, and I froze. It was _very _much familiar and for a moment, I wondered if I had imagined it. While I was too afraid to look directly at the person, I glanced sideways just to make sure I was not dreaming and inwardly cursed when I could make out a dark figure standing nearby. Taking a deep breath, I raised my gaze to meet the King's, hoping my appearance was not too dishevelled. "Would you like me to leave?" I took in his face, how unlike it normally was – controlled and reserving his emotions. While before he would be quite selective when it came to displaying his expressions, right now all I could see was raw concern and it only made my chest ache painfully. Considering his question, I found myself shrugging, not quite sure what I was thinking.

Without saying anything, the man nodded once before continuing the rest of the way up the hill. I ducked my gaze as he grew closer, turning back to my grass pile and vaguely aware that the King had now taken a seat on the grass beside me. I had expected him to speak, to ask if I was alright and what was wrong – answers I didn't know if I could give him. I was therefore surprised and quite pleased when the man remained silent and together we just sat there, lost in our own thoughts.

My little grass tower had taken quite a shape now and I continued to add to it, ignoring the presence at my side. I could see that my fingernails had dirt underneath them and my skin was stained quite well with dirt and grass stains as I worked. Casually, I wondered if this was a 'lady-like' thing to do but found I didn't care. Miah sure would not be caught doing what I was doing, but I wasn't her. Vaguely, I found myself considering the pile of grass with her fair face on and before I knew what I was doing, a dirty hand had swiped hard through the tower and I sent my efforts flying. It left a hallowed feeling in my stomach and I paused, turning my stare towards the sights of the Twins again and trying to find some calm from it.

After what seemed like quite an age of just blank thoughts, my attention drew back to the man beside me and while I didn't look at him directly, I considered his stance at my side. The King's long legs were stretched out before him, hooked together at the ankles, as he leant back on his arms in a casual enough manner. I didn't look up to his face, but I could see his head was turned towards the Twins too and I was glad at least the man wasn't looking at me. With a furious hand, I wiped the tears from cheeks in hope to lessen the humiliation further.

"Why are you here, your grace?" I asked, quietly, turning back to the crossing again to wait for my reply. After a long pause, I heard a loud exhale of breath from the man.

"You left quite distressingly this morning." The King drawled out, his tone careful and back to the reserved edge I was used to. "After breakfast, I found Lady Shirei and asked how you were – apologises if I am meddling in your business. But she said she had not seen you since you had left and did not know where you had gone, which I thought to be quite worrying." A pause. "My lady." The barest of smiles tugged at my lips but I did not let it flesh out properly. For a moment, I said nothing, taking in his reply. He had coming looking for me, it seemed. Curiously, I wondered how much of Miah's and my argument he had caught onto.

"I guess I should apologise to you for making such a scene of myself in your presence, your grace."

"That won't be necessary." The man grumbled, apparently unhappily. "I would not accept it anyway, my lady." I found myself smiling, unsure why but found that his words brought my lips tugging upwards. I could feel the warmth in my chest building and while I may have let it fluster usually, I thought of the argument I had had with Miah and the warmth turned to something much more upsetting. My smile drew from my lips and I frowned sadly. Whatever reason the King had for being here with me now, he only succeeded in making everything just a little bit more painful.

"Why are out here with me, your grace?" I whispered, feeling my eyes prick once more.

"I just told you-"

"Why _you_?" I cut in, boldly, and taking us both by surprise. Internally, I knew I should not say anymore but my emotions were running frantic. Quietly, I added; "Why do you, the King in the North, care if I'm distressed?"

I did not dare look at him still, terrified at what I might find there. It would only hurt more if I looked to see that same careful expression on his face and I found that suddenly I hated the way he controlled his emotions around us. I understood the need, the way he probably watched to be hesitant around all of us Freys, but right now I found that it angered me. What was the King _really _like behind the mask? Was he as kind as he made himself out to be or was it just a front for his duration here? I considered making another grass pile and knocking it down, imagining the King's face this time around.

"Tell me," The King slowly began and I grounded my teeth when I heard that same reserved tone come from his lips. "Do you think I would just sit back and watch as a young lady walks away, clearly hurt and upset, without at least _trying_ to do something about it?" There was something accusive in his tone that made me scoff without thinking.

"I don't know, your grace." I drew out before finally braving looking at the King. He was watching me with the exact expression I was expecting – controlled and curious. Clenching my fists tightly, I considered my previous thoughts and found that the words came out my mouth at their own accord now. "I don't exactly know who _you _are to make that judgement call." _Shut up, Miriella,_ my mind inwardly cursed.

"I don't-" Before the man could carry on with his confused reply, I had recklessly continued without a second though.

"I mean, who are you - the King in the North? Plain and simple, Robb Stark? Forgive me but how is it fair that you are allowed to judge each one of my sisters and me before making your decision and yet we cannot judge _you _in return? One of us is to be your bride after all. Is it just a Kingly benefit, your grace?"

"Of course you can judge me." The man threw back, with frustration I had never heard from him before. I was elated to see another hint behind his mask, though knew by the anger on his face that I was very much speaking out of line now. "Am I not in your company now to do so?"

"Aye, but you're never really _you, _are you, your grace?" I retorted, before waving a hand towards his face. "Like I said, who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"I know your name." I countered, shaking my head. "I know your title. I know your battle victories and your family history but I hardly know _you, _do I? You are very careful with what you say and how you act that it's hard to see past your exterior. No, I guess there is nothing wrong with that as us here are all just nasty, sneaky Freys. You Starks need to be careful but you should understand my frustration to see you so reserved when you expect us not be-"

"_I _have to be!" The King suddenly cried, startlingly me. I scanned his face, his frown and his angered eyes and felt slightly glad to see not _all _of it was controlled. Quickly, he seemed to remember himself and his anger deflated though his frown remained.

"Why?" I asked quietly and his next words were spoken with controlled precision.

"_I _am King and I _have_ to choose between you and your sisters for my Queen. Do you not understand that I need to keep my emotions in check for this to actually work!?" I stared back, not letting any response show. With a sigh, the man turned away to frown towards the sights before us. "If I did not, then I am not entirely sure _any _of you would want to marry me." His last part came out more as a grumble and I scoffed, earning myself a demanding raise of the eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe, your grace." I muttered, feeling my anger subside slightly. At least I'd gotten something from the man. "You are the King in the North; any woman would want to marry you."

"Is that all you see when you look at me, my lady?" He demanded, bitterly. "You look at me and all you see is the 'King in the North'?!"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation and the man looked hurt for a moment. Breaking my tone down a notch, I sighed. "Because that's all you let us see, your grace."

"With good reason, my lady!" For the first time since the first introduction to the man, I realised again that maybe _we _were not the only ones feeling the hardship of this deal. My mind began to calm then and soon enough, all my previous frustration began to settle. Hesitation lingered as I recalled how I had spoken and after eyeing the man at my side with an uncertain gaze, I braved speaking once more.

"Forgive me for my boldness, your grace." I sighed, quietly, inwardly cursing myself for all I had said. "I should not have spoken to you as I did."

"No you shouldn't." The King agreed, bitterly, and I blanched slightly at his tone. For a moment, there was douse of awkward silence between us and I ducked my gaze to study the ground once more. Soon though, I heard the sound of a soft sigh. "Though you can save your apologises, my lady." The man went on to speak in a tone less harsh now, one that had me bravely glancing towards him. His expression was thoughtful.

"I have been told before that I have quite a mouth on me, your grace. _Sharp _is what my father says." I replied, unsurely and the King nodded once.

"I have met many women with a tone like yours." He admitted, expression strange. "You should be mindful of _who _you are addressing at times though, my lady. It could get you in serious trouble if used in the wrong company." I smiled at him, in an attempt to recover the awkwardness, though I did not receive one in response - not that I was expecting one anyway. His features were saddened now as he turned away and while I could not sure as to what he was thinking about, I knew I could hazard a pretty good guess.

_"Well, he hardly wants to marry any of us, does he?" _Waldra's voice echoed in my head_. "We're just an exchange for some war strategy – a bridge for a bride, hardly an implement of love, is it? You lot can dream and prim yourselves up all you wish, because you're just a duty to that man. You're not the woman he loves or wants – I'm pretty sure she's the one who has to clean up his men."_

The healer from Volantis, the woman that people claimed the King truly loved. Considering his own words and the stories, I realised then truly why the man was so reserved around us and why he 'had to' to make this 'work'. His heart belonged to this other woman; the woman he wanted and yet was unable to marry. Him being here was just the King concluding his duties, nothing more. While it saddened me slightly, in a way I couldn't quite comprehend, I found some resolution from this understanding. The man kept himself in check because his emotions were no doubt still hurt from his other love. I felt pity for the man beside me but was careful not to show it. I did not actually _know _the King, only the front he put on and I wondered vaguely if I should be more careful now around the man.

"What's her name?" I heard myself asking and in response, I saw a wide-eyed expression from the man in my presence. I smiled sadly, feeling the previous fury draining me. "Forgive me once again, your grace, I was just wondering about the woman you love. I have heard stories about her, but none of them have ever given her a title." The King's eyes narrowed with careful warning and I saw his fist clench slightly. Bravely though, I waited, keeping my resolve calm as his expression went through the emotions. When his own sadness took over, I found myself hurting at the child-like nature in his eyes, how vulnerable he suddenly looked. _This _was the King. There was no control there.

"My lady." He warned, softly.

"I am not my sisters, your grace. While they may be more concerned with becoming your Queen, I am not about to forget that you have a heart." I sighed, looking away when I realised I probably would not get an answer. "It saddens me greatly that you cannot marry the woman you love and I apologise that you're stuck with one of us Frey girls as your wife instead. I can understand now why you keep your resolve – I can imagine you would probably openly resent the lot of us if you didn't and I would not blame you." I began to pick at the dirt under my fingernails, if only for something to do, as I could feel the burn of his stare at the side of my head. "I'm sorry for what my father has made you do, your grace."

As the silence stretched on, I tried to think of something else to keep my mind occupied. Absently, I eyed my breeches, noting how my knees had grass stains on and knew Esma would scold me for it when I returned back to my chambers. I would definitely need to bathe before dinner than evening. Dinner – what an enjoyable event that would be! Anger boiled in me once more as I thought of having to see my sisters' faces though I quickly exhaled to try and calm myself. I had gotten angry enough that day; I did not need to get emotional again. And certainly not in the company I was keeping.

"It's not_ your_ fault." A husky voice suddenly said and I froze from picking at the dirt under my nails, waiting to see if he would go on. Finally, the King sighed. "Her name is Talisa Maegyr." I turned to the man then, taking in the sadness and softness in his expression and smiled warmly when his eyes met mine.

"What is she like?" I asked and the King remained hesitant again to answer me. Casually, I rolled my eyes. "It is not a trick, your grace." He paused before answering once more.

"She is a noblewoman from the Free City of Volantis and serves as a healer here in Westeros. She err-" He hesitated then, glancing at me awkwardly and I continued smiling in hope to prompt him. "She aided forces medically during the war – tending to my soldiers and our prisoners if they needed to. Talisa was- _is _very good at her job."

"I am sure she is, your grace." I nodded, absently, chuckling slightly when a slight blush crept onto the King's face. He had never looked so youthful, I realised, in his bashful nature right now and I laughed some more before turning away. "Though I did not ask you what she does – I asked you what she is like."

"My lady-"

"Please?" I urged. Finally the man sighed, looking down at his lap as he spoke.

"She's very kind." The King began before frowning, sadly. "And beautiful. She wanted to be a healer after her younger brother nearly died and was saved by a local slave – she wanted to help people and she was so very passionate about doing it. In the war Talisa helped both sides, not just ours. It did not matter to her if they were Stark men or Lannister; to her, they were men who needed her help and Talisa would grant them it. I admired her for what she did." I knew he probably had more to say, but the fondness in his tone was turning sad and he quickly stopped himself, glancing towards me. "She was not easily swooned by me either, as many women have been after I was proclaimed King. I guess she's much like _you _in that respect, my lady." I thought of the flutters in my stomach at his comment and how the King made me feel very strange sometimes – I was glad at least, that I had kept my feelings hidden from his attention at least.

"Where is she now, your grace?"

"Tending to the remaining wounded from the war. I believe she is in Riverrun with my uncle Edmure currently." He replied, suddenly cautious and was no doubt wondering why I was asking about his previous love. "My lady, I am not sure _why_ you wish to know about Talisa." There you go.

"Why shouldn't I, your grace?" I asked, in return. "Just because I'm Walder Frey's daughter? Because I _might _become your betrothed in a few weeks' time?" I emphasised the 'might' strongly and I knew by the way the man raised his eyebrow, that the King had picked up on it. I continued swiftly. "I wish to know because you love her and that is important whether my father or anyone else thinks it is." I turned back to the King then before shrugging, slightly shyly. "I have never been in love, your grace, so I cannot begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." The man contemplated me some more, his brow still burrowed with a frown.

"I don't love her. Not anymore." He breathed, quietly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You do not have to lie about that, your grace." I responded in return, feeling a little annoyed by his efforts to even try. The King shook his head.

"I _can't _love her." He forced out. "It will make everything else so much harder if I do." I turned away, rubbing my hands together as I thought a moment. The King suddenly spoke up though, catching all my attention. "When my mother found out about us," He began, his voice quiet. It was a tone I had never heard from him before and I did not turn to him, only stared down at my hands as he spoke; hanging on every word. "She had to do _a lot _of convincing to urge me not to just marry Talisa then and there. I had already- _we_ had already-" He hesitated, as if trying out the next words in his head first. I knew what he was hinting at and found myself blushing slightly at the implications before he had even spoke. "I wanted to marry her to preserve her honour, as well as my feelings for her. But the promise I made to your father, well, my mother persuaded me to keep it." I could hear the slight resentment in his tone then but it was unsurprising to hear. "Talisa stayed with my forces and I throughout the duration of the war, but I tried to keep my distance from her; to make it easier in the end."

"And did it make it easier?" I whispered, hearing the interest in my own voice.

"For me it did." The King admitted. "I would keep telling myself that maybe either you or your sisters would be just the same as Talisa, to make it easier for me to love you when the time came." I laughed without humour.

"Are any of us then, your grace?" I asked, feeling bitter suddenly. While I was saddened to hear the King's tale, I was not sure how I felt about being compared to his previous love – or my sisters either for that matter. Were we not our own individuals?

"No." The man replied and I chewed my lip, thoughtfully. "But it is better that way. I realise now that I should not have expected any of you to be copies of Talisa. I should love you for who you are, not for her." I turned to the man once more, studying him with a frown. He stared back, coolly, and I was glad to see his resolve was now a thing of the past. The King in the North was much more handsome without the tense wrinkles on his features – he looked much younger too.

"You do not have to love any of us, your grace." I sighed before shrugging. "I guess you just have to _endure_ one of us." A genuine, real smile drew on the man's lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know," The King began slowly. "When I came here to see how you were, I didn't expect for our conversation to go like _this._" I laughed then.

"Well, _I _did not expect that the very drenched looking Stark soldier I had escorted to his chambers all that while ago to actually in fact be the King in the North!" The man smiled fondly at the memory and I was glad that he seemed to remember. "So, I guess we are both full of surprises, your grace."

"I guess we are." He murmured in agreement, looking away with a strange happiness on his face. "And _please _call me Robb, my lady. I know you do not want to but I feel like after that conversation, 'your grace' just sounds a bit too formal now." I raised an eyebrow.

"You are the King, things are supposed to be formal." I pointed out before considering it. "Robb." His name sounded strange coming from my lips and stating it out loud felt very odd made my stomach churn slightly. I frowned a little to myself before turning to see a very pleased expression on the King's – _Robb's – _face. "I guess you can call me by my birth name if you want to, to make things fair." I shrugged, turning away and straighten my legs out from the stiffness they were feeling after being crossed. Copying the King's stance of stretching out my legs, I leant back on my elbows and continued to stare out at the view. It was quite lovely to behold, the longer I considered it.

"Would it be too bold for me to ask why you were distressed this morning, _Miriella; _going back to the actual reason I sought you out?" The King – Robb – asked and I knew it may take a little time for me to actually properly consider the man by his name. After hearing my own come from his lips, I felt my heart flutter though I quickly abolished the feeling when I recalled the earlier conversation about the King's love, Talisa.

"No, I guess it won't be too bold. Not _now _anyway." I sighed. "Though I am afraid it was nothing but a sisterly row; nothing too exciting." I thought of the conversation with Miah then I hoped that the Stark man would not make me repeat it, given that _he _was the object of the argument.

"Which sister? Lady Miah?" I chuckled at his correct guess, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. King Robb shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Aye." I nodded, considering my fair sister. "She was just being overly arrogant about something and I did not like it." The man hummed at that.

"About me?" He asked and chuckled slightly when I frowned at him. "I believe the woman is quite taken with me and she seems quite the over-confident type." I found some rivalry pleasure that the man didn't sound very joyous with this fact regarding my sister.

"She is – to both accounts." I agreed, not sure how much to say.

"My sisters used to fight too." _Robb_ admitted thoughtfully. "My brothers and I got on quite well though and I cannot deny that it was quite amusing at times to see Sansa and Arya cat together like animals."

"Perhaps it is just a girl thing then?" I suggested and he shrugged lightly, looking a lot more at ease than he was before. There was still a little sadness in his expression though and I gathered that bringing up Talisa had that effect on the man. Or maybe talk of his siblings? "I have never been as angry as I was today _ever _in my lifetime." I heard myself saying, my voice quiet. I was surprised to feel quite as ease in admitting such things to the man beside me, but then again it seemed only right in the interest of fairness; after all he had admitted to me. "I usually just let everything go over my head."

"And what _exactly _did she say to you?" The King asked, slowly and I frowned, feeling tense.

"I'm not sure I should say." At this, the man laughed.

"So _I_ am to tell you about my love during the war and yet _you _will not tell about an argument you had with your sister? Hardly seems fair." When I looked to the King, I was glad to see some amusement on Robb's face, showing me he was only jesting. I pursed my lips though, still reluctant. "I could make it my Kingly demand that you tell me?"

"You're not exactly acting like a King though right now are you, _Robb?_" I muttered in return.

"No I suppose I'm not." He agreed before eyeing me with an expectant look. After a sigh, I looked away from his wolf-like gaze once more and shrugged.

"I don't really want to be telling tales on my sister to you, your grace." I said, before quickly adding a; "_Robb_" to save myself the grief of his correction. "It is hardly anything other than what I'm used to anyway so you need not worry." A period of silence followed.

"Does she belittle you and your sisters, Miriella?" Came a serious question and I shuffled awkwardly a moment, trying to figure out how to get out of this topic. "You have said before how you don't believe it is very likely that I'll pick _you _as my betrothed and your sister, Lady Waldra, has said something similar. At first, I thought it to be both your modesties but now I am led to believe it's actually your self-confidence – or lack thereof." I tensed, feeling awkward with how this conversation had suddenly turned. "Is that the work of Lady Miah?"

"Would you behead her if I told you that it was?" I joked lightly, though earned no smile from the man. With a sigh, I shrugged, finding no will in me to fight anymore. "Miah is a very beautiful girl – she's known around the Twins as the 'Beauty of the Freys', did you know that? It's something we've all grown used to, as well as her own awareness of it. She likes to constantly remind us of her given title." The man contemplated what I had said for a moment and I briefly regretted saying such things about my sister, realising how out of line they were. Given my current anger towards the girl, I found myself uncaring right then though. I would no doubt deal with the repercussion in time.

"Women like that repulse me." Robb suddenly muttered, shaking his head with disgust.

"Beautiful women?"

"_Arrogant _beautiful women." He corrected. "I'm quite glad you told me that, Miriella. It only affirms my decision further to _not _choose your sister as my Queen." My heart practically burst at his words. The King didn't want my sister? For the first time ever, a man was _repulsed _by the Beauty of the Freys? My mind began to whirl with this knowledge and suddenly all my previous self-doubts vanished. Miah had been rejected? Surely the world had gone utterly mad? I bit my lip quickly to stop a smile from growing there. Perhaps there was hope for the rest of us now?

"In the interest of fairness between my sisters and me, I do not think I should have said anything to you." I drew out, carefully.

"It wouldn't have really mattered if you did or didn't – I was already quite put off by Lady Miah's own actions. Like I said, you only helped me conclude a decision I would have made anyway." Robb assured me. I thought this over with a smile, my head buzzing.

"So it seems your options have been reduced once again, your grace!" I muttered, playfully. "First you had seven of us Freys daughters at your leisure to choose from, and then you were reduced to six. Now you are down only to five!"

"Four actually." The King added and I frowned with confusion. "Your sister Waldra has made it quite clear that she does _not _want to marry me." I laughed at this. Despite still feeling angry towards my sister, I could not help but smile at the thought of Waldra denying the King's hand. She was always blunt in nature and apparently it made no difference in the presence of a King. "She has stayed true to her initial promise though from the introductory feast." I frowned again, though more quizzical this time. "She has been informing me in _much _detail which of you would make the better wife and queen." I knew my face fell in horror then as Robb raised an amused eyebrow. "Do not fear, Miriella she has had _plenty _of nice things to say about you!"

"That fills me with _no _assurance." I muttered, shaking my head and turning to look back down at the river. After another moment, the King spoke.

"Would you be disappointed if I choose you?" My heart stuttered at his words. I felt myself flush immediately and I turned cautiously to the man at my side. He was eyeing me now with a narrowed gaze and I opened and closed my mouth, wordlessly, unsure what to say. How in the world could you properly answer such a question?

"I-" I stuttered. "I cannot say I have given it much thought – that you'd pick _me. _I have always assumed you'd pick-" I trailed off when I saw Robb's expression. He knew exactly which sister I was going to say and with a raise of his eyebrow, the thought of Miah was quickly abolished. _She _was not an option anymore and for the first time since hearing about Father's pact with the King, I thought that maybe he would choose me. Or at least, the idea of choosing me was not so much of an impossibility anymore. I could hear my heart thudding loudly in my ears as I swallowed my suddenly constricted throat. "No, I wouldn't be disappointed, your grace." I finished, almost shyly.

"But you wouldn't exactly be very pleased?" The King continued to ask and I was lost for words once more.

Briefly, I allowed myself to entertain the possibility, in aid of answering the man's question. The idea of the King choosing me was certainly not an uninviting possibility. I had already confessed to myself that he was the only man I had ever met to truly make me as flustered as I felt around him – Robb Stark certainly was not a physically displeasing man to marry. While I may not have truly gotten to know the man very well, what I did know of him was in his favour. He was gentleman-like and kind though held his Stark honour very well too – something so very foreign to consider as a Frey. As I had not seen him during his duties, I could not judge whether he would be a good King, but I could judge well enough that he would be a good husband. Hearing him speak of Talisa and considering his behaviour as he spoke of her, I could imagine that he treasured those he loved – lovers and his family. While I knew he would not love his wife as he did Talisa, I could imagine he would still treat whoever it was well and perhaps in time grow to love them too. Taking in all that, I could agree that yes, I would be quite pleased to hear Robb Stark say my name on the declaration day.

However, immediately another face came to mind; a little round face with doe eyes. Marrying the King meant leaving the Twins and leaving the Twins meant leaving Shirei. No matter how great the image of being Robb's wife seemed, the idea of leaving my younger sister behind with the rest of the Freys left a hallowed feeling in my chest. I had never considered the possibility of marrying the King, so the possibility of leaving Shirei had never come to mind. I knew I could not just leave her like that and I while I felt saddened that I couldn't give the King a positive answer, _this _was the truth. Further thinking, I wondered if maybe I would be wrong about the King and maybe he would be a different man once married. Maybe his love for Talisa would be over-bearable and as his wife, it would mean competing with this beautiful Volantis woman for his affections? The idea of leaving the Twins – where I was second best to Miah – to go to Winterfell to be second best to Robb's previous love, certainly did not sound so pleasing anymore. Feeling the man's gaze still on me, I quickly gave him my answer.

"No I wouldn't." I admitted and I watched as his face fell with what seemed like hurt. Without thinking, I continued. "It would mean leaving Shirei." I decided to leave out the last part of my thoughts regarding his previous love, knowing he probably would not appreciate whatever I said and knew better than to start another argument that day. The King's face changed then from his down-turned expression to a look of understanding and slowly he nodded.

"I understand." He replied, smiling briefly. Silence fell between us once more and I saw a look of thoughtfulness pass over the man's face as he turned away.

"Maybe we should head back?" I suggested, quickly. "I need to bathe before dinner." Raising my dirty hands in explanation, Robb smiled further and nodded again. He got to his feet before I did and had offered a hand to aid me up before I could properly sit upright. I eyed his outstretched hand, hesitantly, before eyeing my dirt and grass stained fingers. Surely a King would not want to touch such filth? I raised them up again for him to see and Robb in turn only wiggled his fingers, keeping his hand towards me.

"I am not afraid of dirt, my lady." The King muttered, his voice crystal clear, and I took in the challenge in his gaze. Finally obliging to letting him help me up, I was surprised by the sheer strength of the man as he pulled me to my feet with ease and in one fluid motion. I caught the brief smirk on the man's lips at my daze but it was masked pretty quickly and while I was disappointed to see his features returning back to their controlled resolve, I was glad to have caught a glimpse behind his armour during our previous exchange.

We made our way back to the Twins with equal silence and I was pleased to say it wasn't awkward. I felt quite glad to have been allowed to speak with the man as I had done, feeling a better understanding now than I had done before. Speaking with him had certainly made my previous anger reduce – before I was a bitter mess as I considered Miah in all her beautiful glory and felt diminished in her shadow. Now though, the King had openly admitted his distaste for my fair sister and I was not ashamed to admit that I was pleased to have _finally _come out on top over her. Even Waldra seemed to have too as it was _her _the one making the decision more so than Robb regarding him not choosing her as his bride.

_Robb. _It felt so strange to consider the man by his birth name and not 'your grace' or 'the King'. While it felt quite an oddity, I could not deny the childish happiness I felt from being urged to call him as such. I recalled the sound of my own name from his lips and how he had managed to make it sound more beautiful than I originally thought. It seemed Robb Stark had that effect on things – making ugly things feel beautiful. I was immensely glad that I was apparently good at hiding my feelings as I could imagine how amused the man would be to see my sudden fluster.

The guards bowed respectably when we approached and I heard a vague 'your grace' and 'my lady' as we passed. Robb nodded in return and I saw his face showed no hint of his previous ease or smile, only his sharp, serious features. I wondered then if I would ever get to see the King like that again and was glad when he glanced briefly down at me, offering me a small smile.

"Shall I escort you up to your room, Miriella?" He asked and I was happy to hear he was not about to start calling me 'my lady' again just because we had returned into the castle walls once more.

"Why, do you not believe I'll get there on my own?" I countered, finding such ease in speaking with him now, and he chuckled in return.

"I fear you will get yourself in more trouble if I don't." The King replied and I said no more, allowing the man to lead me back to my chambers obligingly. I was thankful we did not come across any of my sisters on our way there, not quite ready to see any of them yet and knowing my presence with the King would no doubt start more arguments if it was _Miah _we crossed paths with. Thinking of Robb's open dislike now for my sister, I wondered then if my talk with him would alter his attitude towards her. I could imagine she'd blame me immediately, if he began to scorn her, and I found myself growing slightly wary at the thought. This train of thought drew a question from my lips then.

"Will you say anything to her?" I asked, quietly, and the King turned to me with a carefully raised eyebrow. "To Miah – will you mention anything that I've told you?"

"I do not believe it's my place to say and I had no intention to." He admitted and I felt myself sigh in relief. "While I do not like the fact she is hurtful towards you and your sisters, I don't believe it's best to involve myself with your business."

"Thank you." I smiled, reassured. The man nodded in return, thankfully saying no more on the matter. We continued on in content silence once more and my mind began to whirl again - how strange that things had changed so quickly. How strange it was to be in the company of the King - _Robb - _and feeling at such ease. However, while these feelings were strange, they were no means unwelcoming. When we reached my room, I sighed again as we approached the door, hoping that Esma would be around as I could use her company. Eyeing my hands and clothes, I knew a soak would be long over-due and could imagine the state I looked beside the primly dressed King. At the thought, I laughed. "I look like a savage." I muttered, tugging at my hair. Robb's gaze suddenly trailed up and down the length of my body in a way that flipped my stomach and quickened my heart beat. I did not want to assume his expression was appreciative but when the King's eyes returned to my face, his smile made my insides burn.

"It suits you, my lady." He told me, earnestly, laughter in his eyes. "Though I'm sure you will look even more beautiful when you wash the dirt off your face." Instantly, I raised a hand to my face and realised that I had wiped it earlier with my dirty palms to rid my tears.

"And _you _let me walk around like this – some gentleman you are." I attempted to jest and the King only smiled before bowing his head.

"I will see you at dinner, Miriella." He turned to go then but I quickly stopped him.

"Thank you, your grace!" I called before he had gotten too far. "For coming to see if I was alright."

After one last understanding smile, the King turned and left, leaving me standing in the corridor outside my room staring after him. Vaguely, I thought of his previous words; _"you will look even more beautiful". Even more _beautiful. Had he implied I was beautiful anyway? Smiling to myself, I opened my chamber door and went inside, my head clouded with so many thoughts.

* * *

When I finally did go down to the Feast Hall for dinner, I was surprised that both Waldra and Miah were not at the table with the remaining four of my sisters as expected. Considering this, I found that I was quite happy that they weren't there, if only for the peace without them, before moving over to join the rest of table. Shirei was first to spot me, a great smile lighting up her features instantly as she dove up on her feet without any hesitation. Her small body collided with my waist as she hugged me and her furious embrace immediately made me smile.

"Hello to you too." I chuckled, receiving a grin when she pulled away. "Have you had a good day?" Shirei nodded, still smiling, as we took our usual seats at the table. Meeting gazes with the other three; I smiled tensely at Roslin and the twins, glad to see returning ones.

"Roslin and I have been up in the library again." Shirei informed me, easily, no tension at all in her tone. "I tried to draw a dragon like the ones in the books, but it didn't come out very good."

"_I _thought it was very good!" Roslin was quick to cut in, smiling as she did. "And you will only get better with practise!" Shirei beamed at her older sister then and I laughed, happy to see that Shirei had managed fine without me. In my absence, I had worried my poor sister had found herself a little lost, especially due to my sudden abruptness. I was glad at least that Roslin had been on hand to keep her company.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" I asked though Shirei immediately shook her head, deflating my smile slightly.

"We left them all in my chambers." Roslin informed me then. "I can show you them later, after dinner?" I smiled briefly at my sister, nodding in return. "Have _you _had a good day, Miriella?" She went on to ask, eyeing me with a strange look in her eye. Frowning a little at whatever implications she was getting at, my gaze wandered briefly up to the top table where the King – _Robb _– could be seen conversing with his mother, before I turned back to Roslin.

"Aye I suppose." I nodded, seeing Shirei's interested stare. "I went for a walk."

"You should have come and got me!" Shirei gushed then, looking a little put-out that she had not been invited.

"I just needed some time alone, Shirei." I tried to assure her and though she continued to pout, she nodded anyway.

"Have you seen either Waldra or Miah since this morning?" Rowna asked me then, curiously. Both twins looked equally interested for my answer, and I could feel Roslin's and Shirei's gazes on either side of my face. Slowly, I shook my head. "I think Waldra's been looking for you all day." At this, I raised an eyebrow. "She said she couldn't find you though."

"I was out by the river." I muttered, wondering why Waldra had been looking for me. To apologise? To scold me further? Briefly, I pondered how it seemed that the King could find me easily enough when he wanted to and yet my own sister could not. "Perhaps she should have looked harder."

"Father was not very happy with your display." Derwa went on to say, leaning in close and speaking in a quieter tone. I raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "He thought you had made quite a scene in front of the King!" I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I'm sure he did." I nodded before shrugging. "It's alright though, I have already apologised to the King for my behaviour." Taking in the shocked expressions on their faces, I felt myself blanched at my uttered mistake.

"You have seen the King today?" Rowna asked hesitantly and I nodded, forcing a nonchalant expression as I took in the eager ones on theirs.

"Only briefly." I replied, shrugging and hoping they would not ask more. Thankfully, they didn't but the looks shared between them spoke enough volumes. Quickly, I decided to change the topic, turning my attention to the twins. "So, what have you two done today?"

As food was served, it seemed clear that Waldra would not be attending. While this wasn't unusual, I knew that the argument earlier that day would have everything to do with it. Miah came down to dinner though and thankfully did not acknowledge or even look my way. Instead, she sat in her usual place across the table and gushed to the twins about what she had just spoke to Father about.

"The King only has a week left to choose." She began, flicking her lovely, dark locks over her shoulder. Derwa and Rowna both edged in at the mention of the King and out the corner of my eye, I could see Roslin looked quite interested too. Miah's voice carried loud enough for the rest of the table to hear so I listened absently as I ate, repressing the smirk on my face at the thought of Robb's and my previous conversation about my fair sister – she would not be so smug if she knew. "And apparently there will only be a few days after he has chosen one of us before it's the wedding – how exciting!"

"Will the wedding be here?" Derwa asked. "Will the King not want his family to come to it?"

"I think his mother will be the only Stark family that will be attending, other than the soldiers they have brought." Rowna went to say and Miah nodded in agreement.

"They want the wedding over as soon as possible so they can all return to Winterfell. The King has his duties to perform after all!" Miah said, her tone so ever high and mighty. I kept my gaze fixed on my plate before me, chewing carefully and controlling my thoughts. "But that is not what I wanted to say, what I wanted to say was that I have encouraged Father to hold a ball here in a few nights time in celebration of the King's visit!"

I couldn't help but gawp at Miah then, in shock to what I had just heard. A _ball? _Where did she think we were? King's Landing? While there had been dances before at the Twins, I could not imagine it was as formal and elegant as most balls tended to be. Though as I considered it, the King was from the North too so perhaps things were similar in Winterfell too. Father certainly was not the festive type though so I wondered why in the world he had apparently consented. Perhaps one last bid to push Robb to Miah? The whole idea sounded quite ridiculous to me.

"Close your mouth, dear sister; it is quite unflattering to see you looking like that." Miah drawled out, eyeing me with a bitter mirth in her eye. I glared at her, shaking my head in disbelief and readying myself to reply to her. As I considered it though, I realised it probably was not worth it and obligingly shut my mouth before turning away. "I have already picked out my gown for the evening." And that's how the rest of dinner continued; talk of this upcoming dance and girlish excitement. I had retired a considerable amount earlier that evening.

* * *

This planned ball had been set a couple of days before the King chose his bride between us and when it reached the fourth week of his stay, I could see the mounted excitement between my sisters as the days continued. They each bided with each other for the King's time and the man appeared too polite to reject them, endlessly out riding with Miah and the twins or shut in the library with Roslin and Shirei. I had not approached the man since our conversation away from the Twins but I was not about to follow my sisters' lead and seek the man out. He seemed to have a way of cropping up anyway so I continued on my days as normal, usually spending it with Shirei when she was free or down in the training ring with Waldra – who had wanted to carry on as if nothing had happened between us and while I was still annoyed at first, I let her keep up the façade and things began to subside between us.

Ser Quentyn would greet us both warmly whenever we came down and I could see my sister's lingering glances and oddity in her behaviour. If I knew better, I would say she was smitten with him but found I had not the courage to say anything, in fear of what Waldra would do. She certainly had never acted this way around any other men and that included the King too. Ser Quentyn however seemed passive by her admiration. This made me wary of the man, how he could be so eager for women's attention - namely mine - and yet would not offer Waldra the same kind of treatment as the rest of us? I wondered if maybe he was respecting Waldra a little more, but he did not seem like that kind of man. No, he seemed lecherous and leering. That day, he had offered to help me train with my bow, but I had discouraged him and Waldra had quickly stepped up to ask to spar. Ser Quentyn could not deny her, of course, but I did not like the pointed stare I got from the man as I left them to it. I could still feel it lingering on my back as I walked away and I didn't want to think of his eyes scanning my body in that sickening way I had seen them do before. I could only hope that my thoughts on Waldra were wrong in regards to Ser Quentyn but I knew deep down I wasn't.

As I approached the archery training, bow and a handful of arrows in hand, I was glad for the time alone and set myself up on the end target away from the rest. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Waldra preparing to spar as the other men in the training ring all circled around to watch the Frey lady in action – she was always quite a spectacle to see; defeating men twice the size of her and winning quite easily against skilled players. It became quite a competition with them; who could outlast Waldra Frey without landing on their arse first. If I did not want to keep out of the men's ways, I would have liked to have watched how easily my sister could defeat the majority of them. Shaking my head, thoughtfully, I turned my attention away and to the targets before me.

"You know, I did not believe Robb when he told me you practised archery." A sudden wistful voice said from behind me as I readied myself for the first shot. Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled as Lady Catelyn Stark approached me, hiding the slight shock I was feeling. It seemed strange to see her in such a place, but she seemed quite at ease and smiled warmly in return to my own. I lowered my bow when she reached me, glad that she had not snuck up on me as her son had done. "Yet here you are."

"Aye; your son is not a liar, my lady." I laughed, noting then the looming presence of Lady Brienne behind the King's mother. Perhaps _she _was why Lady Stark was not so put out by the training pen, with such a guard at her heels? It seemed more than likely, however, that the Lady Stark was more than capable of handling herself regardless of Lady Brienne's presence.

"I never did introduce you to Brienne properly, Lady Miriella." Robb's mother mused, noting my gaze on her companion. "This is Brienne of Tarth, she is my sworn swordswoman." I knew my expression was that of surprise upon her words.

"You know, I have never met a true swordswoman before. It is quite an honour to meet you, Lady Brienne." I said, noting the slight shock on the stern woman's expression. In return, the tall soldier allowed a stiff bow.

"The honour is mine, my lady." Brienne of Tarth replied and I smiled in hope to ease her firmness, before turning back to Lady Catelyn when I realised I would not receive one in return.

"My daughter Arya was always very good at archery, even as young as she was." The King's mother spoke, reminding me briefly of the encounter I'd had with Robb down here in the training ring. "She could always outshine her brother, Bran; much to his dismay!" I smiled as I took in her fond expression, choosing to let her speak without interruption. "Robb is adequate enough with a bow, though he is much more able with a sword. The archer was always Theon between the boys." Just then, Lady Stark's expression dropped briefly and her smile turned into a frown. I studied her features quickly, trying to work out the source of this sudden distress and wondered if it would be too bold to ask.

"Is Theon the Greyjoy ward, my lady?" I asked, hesitantly.

"He was." Robb's mother replied with a sigh. I quickly picked up on the 'was' and frowned with thought. Of course, I did not know much in the way of the Stark family though I knew enough. Father had informed me once of a Greyjoy child being taken to Winterfell as a ward after the Greyjoy rebellion was repressed. After that though, that was where my knowledge of the boy ended.

"What happened to him?" I braved asking, hoping not to offend the woman. After a drawn out pause, Lady Stark sighed sadly.

"A lot of unfortunate circumstances." She eventually said, her tone uncertain. As the silence lingered some more, I knew better than to keep the conversation of Theon Greyjoy going.

"Are you looking forward to this ball that has been planned, my lady?" I asked, keeping my tone easy. It was a couple of days now until the unfortunate evening and then another day or so until the King made his final announcement. It was strange, I thought, how quickly time had passed. It seemed not so long ago when the King had first arrived in the Twins and soon enough now he would be leaving, taking one of us in tow. Taking in Lady Stark's expression, she appeared to be trying to control her emotions at my question.

"I'm sure it will be very insightful, Lady Miriella." The King's mother informed me, briskly. I found myself agreeing; insightful was surely the right word for it. Fingering the bow in my hand, I thought over the upcoming event.

I knew for a straight fact it would not be a formal occasion, though that would not sway my sisters and many other ladies around the Twins to dress up for it. In all honesty, the ball seemed much like any other celebration but with added dancing. I could imagine it would not be anything pleasing for the King and his mother, though I could be surprised. Dancing meant a lot of eager Frey sisters wanting their share of Robb, I realised. They would no doubt line up for their turn in his arms and the thought made me frown. In fairness, the King would have to dance with _all _of Walder Frey's daughters and quickly, I realised that I was not exactly the best of dancers. The formality lessons never quite stuck with me and I knew that if Robb Stark was to ask me to dance or any other gentleman that evening in fact, there was a high chance I would be stomping on some toes. Grimacing at the thought, it was yet another reason why I wasn't looking forward to the event Miah had encouraged.

"Are you any good, my lady?" Catelyn Stark's voice asked from somewhere and at first I thought she meant dancing. When she eyed the weapon in my hand pointedly, I breathed a chuckle before shrugging.

"I can fire it, my lady; though I wouldn't say I am a true expert just yet." I admitted. "Archery has only ever been a way to pass some time for me whenever I have come down here with my sister. It seemed the better option than sparring with swords anyway and the Frey soldiers were quite insistent to teach me."

"Your father does not mind you practising it?" She asked, curiously, and I shook my head.

"I don't think he particularly cares, Lady Stark." I sighed, weighing the item in my hand with a frown. "He is pleased enough with Waldra's talents with a sword; it amuses him greatly that she is capable of taking down some of his men. While I would not dare compare myself with the rest of these soldiers, I guess he's proud of me for it in his own way." The last part was mostly made up or at least a vague hope of mine. My father's pride was never a thing I had sought to achieve though the thought of it tugged at my heart painfully. I could dream that he was proud of me; he smirked well enough when he saw me firing my first arrow so I guess _that_ was his own twisted sense of the word.

"My husband was not overly keen on Arya practising, though he didn't ban her from it, only told her that fighting was for boys." Lady Catelyn began, slowly, eyeing the target many strides away with a strange expression on her face. I thought briefly of Eddard Stark – the King's deceased father – and noted the sadness in the woman's expression. "But she was always more boyish than my other daughter, Sansa, and preferred to watch her brothers practise than playing with other girls her age. They were the ones who taught her mostly, though Ned did provide her with a swords teacher when he took her to King's Landing, after he realised how serious she was to practising. I daresay she is becoming quite a talented swordswoman now, after much practise during the war." Her expression fell grim briefly before she sighed, forcing a smile on her face as she met my gaze once more. "I think she would like you, Lady Miriella. And I think she would also like your sister, Waldra." I smiled at both her statements; amused at the thought of the latter and feeling strangely happy by the former.

"I hope that one day I am lucky enough to meet your daughter, Lady Stark." I offered, genuinely. "As well as the rest of your children too." Catelyn Stark's face fell fond at my words and she smiled once more with much kindness and gratitude. There was a strange gleam in her eyes though I did not have much time to think about it as she turned away to share a look with Lady Brienne.

"Perhaps one day you will, my lady."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for you responses from the previous chapter. As always, your support means a lot! Please let me know what you think of the latest update.**

**Nearing the end of this chapter, there will be a tad bit of cussing, namely the 'F' word, and details that are just unpleasant. If people think I may need to boost the rating then I will - though I may need to anyway for later chapters - though I guess this is just a warning. I can imagine the ball concept won't be as enjoyable as people expect it to be, but it is just a bump in the ride, I'm afraid :) let me know if you hate it or love it!**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Septa at the Twins was a rather aged hag, with a large, plump body badly hidden underneath her robes, due to too much engorging during feasts. Her face was withered and wrinkled, her straw-like hair hidden beneath the knotted cloth that was constantly wrapped around her head, and her mouth was always twisted and turned down in an unpleasant frown. She had taught my sisters and me since we were all young, though growing up with her did not make the woman any less unpleasant. The Frey Septa had a tendency to spit when she spoke and seemed to favour yelling at us when she could. She was all round distasteful, even for Frey standards.

"Now," The hag began, eyeing the seven of us as we sat before her. Despite Miah, Waldra and I never really having to attend her lessons anymore as were the oldest, we had still been summoned like the rest of them to attend whatever class the Septa wanted to teach us. Now cramped in the small Septa room with the woman stood before us, I could myself already bored by her droning voice. As I eyed my sisters around me, I knew they felt the same. "Your father has asked for me to speak with you all today, with the upcoming event tomorrow evening." At the mention of that night, I saw the attention of my sisters' peek up. In return, I rolled my eyes. "It is not usual that such an event is held here in the Twins, but we do not often have the company of the King. Therefore there are quite a few lessons that I need to teach you. Namely curtsy, elegance and dancing."

_Curtsy, elegance and dancing? _This was going to be a long couple of hours, I thought. In the past there had been a few attempts at teaching us 'elegance' and 'curtsy' though it never really stuck with any of us. We never really needed it around the Twins so therefore the teachings were lost quite quickly and the Septa gave up after realising the lack of effects from them. At the thought of dancing in particular, my stomach churned uncomfortably. It seemed like an inept opportunity for the leering Frey soldiers to get their hands on the women in the castle and I could imagine how even more foul they smelt up close. No, the events of the upcoming evening were certainly not ones to look forward to.

"Do we have to dance?" Shirei asked, while the Septa began instructing Derwa and Miah how to properly position themselves during the act. The old hag sent my youngest sister a look of disgust and disapproval.

"You are in the presence of a King, child! Of course you will be dancing!" She bit back – Rowna and I flinched when lobs of spit flew in our direction – and Shirei pouted to herself as the woman turned back to continue her teaching. After a moment, I saw Roslin lean towards Shirei, smiling assuringly.

"Do not worry; I'm sure the King won't make you dance if you do not want to." I heard her whisper and was glad when Shirei smiled in relief. Eyeing the two carefully, I turned to Waldra at my side and noted the unhappy frown on her face.

"I am half tempted not to bother turning up." I admitted under my breath and Waldra sent me a brief look of amusement.

"You will disappoint a lot of people if you do not, dear sister." Was her confusing reply and I frowned as I considered it. Just when I was about to ask her what she meant, she continued. "_I_ am half tempted to stomp on the King's foot when it's my turn to dance with him; to further his lack of approval of me, of course. Maybe it will firm his choice not to pick me." It wasn't the first time I had heard her openly say she did not want to marry Robb, but it was still surprising to hear how bold she was about the matter. Considering the conversation I had had with the King out of the castle, I smiled at my sister.

"I don't think you have to worry about him picking you, Waldra. I think he is already aware of your distaste to the idea." I informed her, earning myself a contemplative gaze from the woman.

"You have spoke to him about it?" She asked, slowly, and for a moment, I was not sure how to answer. I hadn't told any of my sisters about my conversation with the King out on the banking, only Esma. I could not quite bring myself to tell the others, not sure how they would react to such information. My handmaid had gushed quite a lot when I told her, too happy for her own good, and I was further hesitant to tell the others in fear of what they would say. I could imagine most would react negatively and while I knew perhaps some would be kind about the matter, I was not sure I wanted another repeat of Esma's gushing. Carefully, I considered how to reply to Waldra then, before deciding to shrug carelessly.

"I just don't think he'd force you into it if you did not want to." I replied, easily, though noted how unconvinced she was my reply. Waldra didn't question me further though and we observed the lesson before us again with a thoughtful silence. When it came to Waldra's turn, I watched Septa poke and prod at the fiery haired woman with a clear smirk at her discomfort. The displeasure on her face was too amusing and when I was unfortunate enough to let a quiet snort out, the hag's eyes turned on me and she beckoned me over with a crooked finger. The smug look on Waldra's face then made my frown.

"_Your_ turn, I think." The Septa declared and soon it was my turn to be used as the object of amusement.

The lesson went on for longer than I deemed necessary and when the hag declared we could go for evening dinner, the seven us could not leave the room fast enough. With the echoing words from the Septa on "etiquette" and "manners" rallying in my head, I was glad to be finally rid of her droning voice and judging by my sister's expressions, they were too. It seemed to be the one and only time we had all agreed on something and there was a strange bliss in the air as we all made our way down to the dinner hall, laughing loudly and talking about the batty Septa we had had to endure together. There was no scorn in the air and no wise-cracks towards one another. It was strange, but strangely nice all the same. It was easy to see the look of slight shock on Father's face when we entered the dining hall, still giggling together like a gathering of gossiping women – we probably were in that moment – and appeared completely at ease for a change. I could imagine that Father was not sure how to take his seven true-born daughters properly all getting along for a change, though he seemed neither pleased nor annoyed by it. Taking a seat on our usual table, I could still feel the curious gazes from the top table on us as the easy air continued, their confusion to be felt.

"Do you think she ever smiles?" Miah asked, happily pouring herself a goblet of wine before filling Derwa's too. It seemed like the first times I had never felt hateful in the presence of my fairer sister and instead felt quite at ease at the table that evening.

"I think I saw her smile once." Rowna offered, casually. "But that was when Ser Bartosz fell of his horse during that marching training thing Father had instructed everyone to go watch. Does anyone remember that? That must have been years ago now."

"I do." Waldra agreed, tucking into her meat with ease. "Though nothing will ever beat how angry the hag can get. I can remember when Miriella had just joined you," She pointed her fork then at Miah. "And I during one of our classes and I made you ask the Septa what castration meant." Our fairer sister snorted in the most un-ladylike way and there was a chorus of sniggers around the table.

"Aye, I remember that." Miah agreed, nodding, no hint of her usual unpleasant nature in her expression. "She thought I was being clever and dragged me all the way to see Father - by my hair I will add. The look on her face when Father just laughed at her made it worth being manhandled all the way there though, I will say." I smirked at the memories, recalling how seething the Septa had been - Waldra and I had followed them, of course - and how Father only sniggered as little Miah Frey was made to repeat her question to him. When he had then gone on to answer her question, making sure to be as crude as he could, I could have sworn the hag would have burst with exasperation.

"Do you think she has any children?" Shirei asked, innocently, her voice twisted with thought.

"Gods, I hope not!" Derwa muttered, earning a few nods in agreement.

"I do not think Septas are even allowed to marry." I pointed out, thoughtfully. "Are they not sworn to celibacy?" I observed the considerable expressions on my sisters' faces before some of them nodded in confirmation.

"What does celibacy mean?" Shirei then asked, glancing around us all with wide, questionable eyes.

It only took a few moments of contemplation before the table suddenly erupted in joyous laughter, no doubt carrying throughout the hall. It did not matter to us though; this strange mood between us had taken hold and I did not think any of us were going to try and ruin it just yet. In the end, there was no surprise that Waldra was the one to inform Shirei what the word meant. The look on the young girl's face as she told her, only made us all laugh harder to the point where I could feel my cheeks aching due to smiling so much and my stomach hurting from laughing so merrily. I could not quite remember such a time between us like this, where we were all at ease with one another and without any snide comments or split between us. It felt sort of nice – very, very _strange, _but still nice all the same.

Thankfully, the mood continued throughout dinner and our amusement continued further when Shirei posed the question of what "castration" meant, following Miah's previous tale. Waldra allowed our fairer sister to answer this time and again Shirei looked positively baffled by such a concept. It was easy to same my smile remained on for most of dinner. When everyone had finished however, I saw Walder Frey rise to his feet and I heard the silence draw in around us. It seemed the fun and games were over now, my smile falling slightly at the thought. Father made sure his voice carried across the entire Feast hall as he went on to give out some orders and arrangements for the following day. I only half listened to his words, content enough to let my mind wander for a moment with brief bliss. However, when his attention turned to our table, my attention was indifferently peeked.

"Now, of course, everyone is aware of one of my daughter's upcoming nuptials which will very much confirmed in a few days' time," He said and immediately I felt the mood between my sisters and I deflate. It seemed like all too quickly, we had gone from being sisters – _truly sisters – _to almost rivals. Swallowing thickly, I eyed those sat around me while their attentions were taken, finding that it was all nice while it lasted. "And of course, we have our celebrations tomorrow evening to look forward to," The smiles fell and I saw the more determined look fall on Miah's face then and did not miss the cruel turn of her lip as she shared a smirk with Derwa. Frowning to myself, I knew that our ease was a little too good to last too long - it was not in our nature after all. Sighing to myself, I waited to hear what Father had to say. "But there is another announcement I thought it be best fit to make this evening."

I could see people's attentions peeked further at that as everyone seemed to wonder what announcement Father had to make. My own curiosity lingered too and I only frowned towards Father, waiting along with the rest of the Hall for what he was going to say. What announcement did he need to make? The way his eyes swung in our direction did not make me feel the slightest bit comfortable and I held my breath, just waiting to hear what would be said.

"When the King first came here, I offered him the option of choosing between seven of my daughters!" Walder Frey began, waving a brief hand to the King at his side. There was a thoughtful expression on King Robb's face, I noticed, and his attention was also dedicated to our father. He seemed equally as curious to know what he was going to say and I studied the man a moment before turning back to my father also. "Though alas, he has privately informed me that he will not be considering my youngest, Shirei, as an option." Glancing briefly down at Shirei, I took in her reaction. While she frowned at first, she turned to face me with a smile of relief and I found myself smiling back. Mine was forced though, I could sense that Father's words were leading to something else and I was not sure I would like where it was heading.

"That means I do not have to marry anyone, Ella!" Shirei gushed quietly, sounding happy with this news. I did not reply, only focused my attention back to the top table.

"It seems the Stark honour upholds his decision." He declared, causing a few jeers from Frey men in the room. "This is no matter! He still has six of my daughters at his leisure to choose from, even though he deems it fit to disregard my youngest." I studied the King briefly again, noting how he was frowning heavily now and how unsure he looked due to my father's words. "Therefore, with Shirei unbound to this choice, I have decided to take liberty of this opportunity." Beside me, Shirei paused in her bouncing happiness and my stomach fell with complete dread when Father levelled his gaze our way. "After the King has made his decision and has taken one of my daughters to Winterfell, as his Queen," Absently, I felt my younger sister take my hand. "Shirei will be sent to Raventree Hall where she is set to marry Hoster Blackwood at the age of six and ten years."

While some of the men in the hall cheered a little at the announcement, I could only hear the numbing silence. The words quickly recalled in my mind once more – _Shirei, set to marry, sent away_. A sickness over-whelmed me and I could only stare forward in horror as my father laughed and jeered, declaring quickly that everyone should continue drinking at their pleasure and that the evening's activities continue once more. The buzz of conversation echoed out around us - the men taking full advantage of my father's encouragement - but it was soon drowned out again by the thumping in my ear. Surely this was not happening? I had tried to cut Shirei away from marriage to the King, only to have her fall into another one with Hoster Blackwood. I knew very little about the boy in question, only really that he was the third son of Tytos Blackwood and vaguely recalled that he was only a few years older than Shirei. The information I had gave me no comfort though and I felt my throat tighten at the thought. I had tried to protect her from Robb Stark, though not she had been lost to the hands of another – someone I did not even know, someone I was not sure would take care of her. My blood boiled at the thought then and I felt my fury rally within me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had rose from the table and was marching up towards my father.

"Ahh, well if it isn't my lovely daughter-" My father drawled, quickly empting the contents of his goblet into his mouth and barely looking my way. Behind, I could hear the roar of laughter as the soldiers and men conversed at their own leisure, unaware of my fury - it only fuelled the rage within me more.

"Not her." I grounded out, leaning forward against the table and squaring in on my father with my gaze. "Take your pick from those who are left when the King makes his choice, but _not _Shirei. _Please._"

"How did I know _you_ would be the first to complain?" Father absently said, appearing unbothered my tone or the expression on my face. "Sit down, girl, before you make _another _scene of yourself in front of our guests." I did not even spare the King and his mother a glance, but I could feel their attentions squared in on us. The side of my face burned with their gazes.

"Choose someone else." I urged, gripping the edge of the table so tightly it ached my fingers. "Choose _me _for Gods' sake!"

"You are one of the King's choices, I am not about to reduce the man's options even more than they already have been." Father muttered, refilling his goblet with ease. "Now, do as I say and sit down, girl." The threat was evident in his voice but I did not care. When I felt a small hand curl into the back of my tunic, I knew Shirei was standing behind me and I felt my anger intense further.

"You have plenty of bastard daughters too, my lord, why don't you use one of them if you do not want to 'reduce the King's options'?!" I could see how wrong my words had been as my father's smug expression fell flat into a glare. Swallowing hard, I stared back, hoping I appeared strong enough against the man's anger.

"The decision has been made-"

"Unmake it." I cut in, briskly. "Please, Father, don't do this."

"Correspondents have already been made with Lord Blackwood about the joining of our children and he agrees to the match. His oldest is already set to marry and his second son is a member of the Kingsguard so he cannot take a wife. Hoster Blackwood is an ideal match for the girl." Father informed me, his voice on the edge of anger. "You are lucky they wanted to wait until she is older, girl, or the imp might have been married before _you._" I glared back, feeling Shirei's hand shaking as it clutched onto my back.

"Why?" I breathed, shaking my head and feeling noting but over-whelming self-hatred and rage. "Why would you do this?" While I knew my father was a cruel man, I had not expected him to do _this. _Heck, he had never even considered to marry any of his seven trueborn daughters off until the King came along and he made a pact. I had assumed that all these years of leaving us unwed were due to his uncaring nature towards the whole concept, choosing instead to leave us all be. Even Waldra, as old as she was had not been married off and it seemed Walder Frey didn't care to force his daughters into loveless marriages. While he was always a harsh man, _this _was something I was always happy for in his consideration. Though now, he had managed to soil all of that quite spectacularly in this one decision.

A cruel smirk came onto his face then and he chuckled dryly, his eyes flitting between Shirei and me as he eyed us over this goblet of wine. My stomach churned then with dread as to what he would say next.

"Me?" He muttered, shaking his head in a feign of innocence. "It wasn't _my _idea, girl." When my father turned to his left, I followed his pointed gaze and could only stare in horror when I found that none other but Robb Stark, the King in the North, was on the other end of it. That could not have been right – Robb wouldn't have asked Father to arrange Shirei into a marriage. He was kind to Shirei and he knew of my feelings towards her and marriage. "It was the King who suggested it to me in the first place." His words his like a punch in the gut and I met those piercing eyes with a look of disbelief. Father had to be lying, he had to be!

"Your grace?" Shirei whispered in equal shock and the King's eyes swung to her with a look of over-whelming sadness. When I caught the guilt in his eyes, I knew that my father's words were true and I felt myself stagger back slightly. My body suddenly fell numb.

"Lady Shirei, I did not-" The King stuttered uneasily and when I heard the quick scuttle of feet and a distant inhale of breath, I knew Shirei had fled without listening to the man's attempt of an explanation. The slight hitch of breath that followed her retreat struck right into the aching in my chest and I could feel myself shaking now. Taking in Robb's sadness, I could only feel my anger returning once more, though now it was directed at another. No, he was not _Robb; _he was the King - the King who had successfully taken my sister away from me. The man's eyes squared back to me and he shook his head. "Miriella-"

"Forgive me, Father, I'm going to retire to bed." I turned away from the King, finding it hard to meet my father's gaze but did so all the same. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well." The slight smirk on my father's voice had me clenching my fists tightly at my side and when the sickening man nodded once; I could not have left the Hall fast enough.

* * *

Shirei had shut herself away in her room, locking it for good measure and had not answered to my beckoning. As soon as I had left the Hall, I had gone straight to her chambers, knocking and trying to get in to comfort my younger sister. But when I had gotten there, it seemed she was not up for taking visitors and I was forced to sit on the cool stone floor of the corridor, facing her door and waiting for her to let me in. As I waited, my mind began to whirl with what had just happened. When I thought of the King, I felt a strange numbness wash over me. How could he have done this? Was he not kind and honourable? Had I not told him of my worries for Shirei in confidence? The thought of him conferring with our father and suggesting that he marry Shirei off made me feel sick and I ground my teeth together in anger.

Somewhere in the back of my mind told me that there had to be some sort of explanation for this, that the King would not have done this to spite them. I thought of the time I had spent with him out of the castle, how open he had been and how unreserved. I thought the man I had seen then was the _true _King in the North, not the unsmiling man I'd known before. He had spoken about Talisa to me and in return I'd told him about Miah. I had thought there was at least an understanding between us then, perhaps the beginning of a friendship. Recalling his own mother's words, of how he had spoken fondly of me, my heart ached when I thought of what he'd now supposedly done. Surely, there was some mistake? The man I had perceived to be Robb Stark would not have done this.

But he had. It was evident on his face; the guilt, the sadness. There was no denying his involvement in this decision and whatever his intentions were, Shirei was set to marry Hoster Blackwood and there was nothing to be done about it. I felt sick to the core of such an innocent being forced into this. While it may not have been uncommon to marry at a young age - it probably was expected, actually - I had always thought my father's nature was to not follow the rules and that if any of us were to marry, it would be out of love. I had _wanted _Shirei to marry out of love. But that was not to be apparently. I had tried to protect her from it before and had evaded such an arrangement with the King, but there was nothing I could do now. I could not do anything to get her out of this. I had _failed_ her. That was the worst part, not the King's apparent betrayal. I could not prevent this from happening and in fault, I could not protect Shirei - the one person that mattered most to me.

The sounds of approaching footsteps did not sway my stare with Shirei's door and I listened as they approached before stopping beside me. For a moment, there was silence.

"She won't let you in?" It was Waldra and I was thankful for her presence, if only in favour of someone else's. I could not bear to think what would happen if it was King and not my sister, I was not sure my anger could have been pacified. Slowly, I shook my head to her question and I heard my older sister sigh tiredly. Waldra approached Shirei's door then, banging on it loudly with her fists. "Shirei, it's Waldra! Miriella and I are out here looking a little foolish right now! Are you going to let us in?" She waited a moment then, leaning into the door and listening to the sounds within. From my position on the floor, I heard no approaching footsteps and knew that Shirei was not about to open her door at Waldra's call. "Shirei?!"

"She's not going to answer." I muttered, shaking my head, already sick of her droning calls. Waldra sighed once more before turning to me again.

"Then why are you still sat on the floor?" She countered and I could only shrug. My older sister contemplated me for a moment then, before shaking her head at me. "I think it's time to rest. Shirei just needs a little time alone and I think, given the way you stormed out before, you do too. C'mon, go to bed. You can talk to Shirei in the morning." I thought over her words, wanting to shake my head and tell her I was not about to leave until Shirei opened it. When I felt a tug at my arm though, I obediently allowed Waldra to pull me up to my feet. "Shirei; Miriella and I are going to bed now! Come and find us if you need to talk!" After hollering one last time through the door, Waldra nodded down the corridor and after one last considerable pause, I followed her away and towards our own chambers.

"The King was the one who suggested it to Father." I heard myself saying after a pause of silence. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra turn to me with disbelief.

"You sure?" She asked, hesitantly, and I only nodded. "I am sure it's with reason." I sent my older sister a heavy glare and she shrugged, apologetically. "That explains how the King almost came after you and Shirei when you both left. His mother had to stop him."

"I'm glad she did." I added knowing if he had followed me, I probably would not have been able to uphold my curtsy that the Septa had so fondly taught us earlier that day. I certainly could not bear to see the man's face right then.

"The others were pretty shocked too." Waldra went on to say. "I do not think anyone knew what to make of the announcement and I am slightly surprised to tell you that no smart remark was made from our fair sister, Miah. She was unusually quiet for a change." I did not reply to this and instead remained silent. I could not bring myself to care of the likes of Miah, not now anyway. There was a brief pause of hesitation before Waldra then added; "Perhaps this Hoster Blackwood will be a kind boy?"

"Perhaps he will." I agreed, absently, my tone sounded dry and cutting to my own ears. "But perhaps he won't." After that, Waldra remained silent and when we parted for our respectable chambers, we did so without a word to one another.

I was glad to find Esma was not in my room when I got there and for a moment I just stood in front of the closed door, just staring ahead. It was cold and dark in my chambers, thanks to the fire not being lit, but I did not have the strength to do it myself. Without changing into my night clothes, I only kicked off my boots and climbed under the many throws on my bed, fully-clothed and uncaring. While I did not feel remotely very tired, I instead chose to lie there, staring up at the canopy above with my head full of thoughts. I had wanted to see Shirei though she had not bid it and while I did not like it, I had to respect her decision. Thoughts of how my younger sister was right now only made my heart ache and my fists clench. I was devastated, raged, confused and shocked all in one go, and I was not quite sure how to act.

When I thought of the King, my response wasn't a flustered response as it was before, but instead one full of anger, mellowed with hurt. How could he have done this? I wanted to confront him; to storm back down to the Feast hall and demand an explanation. Bitterly, I reminded myself that Robb Stark was the _King, _and the _King _could do as he bided. I had thought the King in the North to be a kind man, underneath all that reserve and controlled attitude, though now I began to wonder. Perhaps there was more under the armour and masks he wore, perhaps there was a much less kind side beneath the Stark man's exterior? Maybe he was bitter still over his previous love and was taking out his resentment to us Freys in this form? Maybe this was his own way of getting back at Father for the marriage pact by successfully sending Shirei away?

Turning on my side, I stared out the single window, eyeing the night's sky. Soon, my thoughts began to exhaust me and during the midst of one of my internal battles, I found myself drifting off to a heavy, chaotic sleep.

* * *

"You slept in your breeches, Lady Miriella? Surely, that was not very comfortable?" I shrugged towards my handmaid as I sat up in my bed the next morning. Esma had already bustled around my chambers, a fire already lit and a bath made ready for me behind the screen. She was looking at me now though, a concerned expression on her face. No doubt she knew of what had gone on during the dinner the night before and I could only hope she was not about to bring it up.

Wordlessly, I climbed out of bed and went behind the screen to shrug off my clothes and begin my bathing. My mind was too exhausted at the moment to sit and wallow further in my thoughts and instead, I bid myself to occupy my attention on something else. The warmth of the bath was certainly soothing once I had dipped a hand into it and I knew feeling the warmth of it on my body would do me some good. On the other side on the screen, I heard Esma searching for something for me to change into and once I had eventually rid my body of clothing, I climbed into the tub, glad for when I was eventually over-whelmed with the temperature. I did not begin to scrub my skin with the sponge straight away, instead I just sat there, staring at the wall before me with a thoughtful frown.

"I have picked out the blue gown for you to wear this evening, my lady." Esma told me, her voice sounding hesitant. "I know you will not want to wear one, but your father has insisted." At the mention of Walder Frey, I felt my fists clenching. My stomach sickened uncomfortably as I thought of the announcement the day before and after a long pause, I forced myself to answer.

"That's fine, Esma." I muttered, finally picking up the sponge and dipping it into the water to soak it. There were another few contemplative moments of silence, before there was the sound of movement again from Esma.

"Have you spoken with your sister yet?" I heard her ask and I paused in my cleaning to consider her question. I recalled sitting outside on the cold floor of the corridor, knocking pointlessly on a door that was not about to open. My blood began to boil once more.

"No I haven't." Another pause.

"I am sure Lord Blackwood will be a kind boy-"

"Don't." I cut her off, my voice sounding harsher than I intended. I sighed, softening my voice before continuing. "Just don't, Esma." I did not receive a reply and I was glad for it. The silence between us was most definitely tense, but I was glad for it in comparison to _that _conversation.

Esma did not try and speak again until I had eventually finished bathing and had reluctantly climbed out of the bath I was happy enough just to lay in. At a slow pace, I had struggled into the clothes she had laid out for me, barely registering what they even were. When I returned from behind the screen, I saw Esma sat beside the lit fire, some sewing in hand as she waited for me. Upon my appearance, she paused what she was doing though and my handmaid eyed me with a sad expression before sighing loudly. I swallowed thickly, unsure all of a sudden.

"Would you like me to bring you up some food, my lady?" She suggested, kindly. So I did not have to go down and face them all, I thought. Forcing a smile on my face, I nodded.

"Yes please, Esma." I breathed, taking a seat beside the lit fire. "Can you bring Shirei up with you too - if you can find her?" The older woman nodded and quickly exited the chambers without another word, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Whenever I tried to concern my mind with other things, the same wondering thoughts came back. I wondered vaguely - after debating it all night - if there was any way I could get my sister out of this betrothal, but I was not one to consider fantasies. If Father had said the marriage had already been arranged then Shirei was to marry the Blackwood boy. She would leave the Twins and become a ward of Raventree Hall until she was six and ten. Hoster Blackwood was only a little older than Shirei it seemed, which was the only consolation it seemed with this match – at least it was not one of the older sons. Perhaps he would be kind to her - though just because he was young, that did not mean he would be kind. Joffrey Baratheon - or Lannister more fittingly - was a boy too and he was a cruel, vile boy. I quickly pushed my thoughts away from the evil boy King, knowing that thinking about him would only make me worry further.

I still continued to question the King's reasons for doing this to Shirei. I had always assumed he liked my younger sister as he treated her well, though this revelation had been quite a shocking one. Perhaps he was hiding himself as well when he was around Shirei, maybe he was just a cruel man underneath? Or just a bitter man who had had to give up his war time lover for the sake of a bridge? Maybe this was just Robb Stark's resentment towards us Freys?

When the door knocked gently, I turned just in time to see Shirei ushering herself in through the door with Esma at her heels. My heart swarmed at the sight of her and I could not deny that I was a little surprised to see that she had come at Esma's bidding. I took in my younger sister then noting how exhausted she looked and felt sadness for this revelation - had she not slept well either? Her eyes were not red though and it thankfully did not look like she had been crying. When I met her gaze, I smiled warmly, though I did not get one in return. This made the smile drop immediately from my face and the way Shirei shuffled into the room, hesitating and dragging her feet, made my breath hitch. This little girl was so unlike the Shirei I knew.

Esma left the tray of food and drink and exited my chambers silently, smiling briefly at me before she closed the door, leaving Shirei and I alone. At first, the silence between us was tense and I could not work out how to fix it. I considered getting up and going to the girl, but her expression warranted me otherwise. She did not seem to want any affection from me and I remained seated as she slowly came to join me by the fire, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. Still no smile graced her face and I only eyes her uncertainly, unsure as to what to do. Again the silence continued.

"I'm sorry for getting Esma to drag you over her." I began, hesitantly, judging how Shirei was taking care to avoid eye contact and instead picked off the plate of food provided for her. I had seen my younger sister cry plenty of times and had half-expected it again today, though her new reaction worried me more. She seemed withdrawn and closed in – something I had never had to deal with when it came to Shirei. When it did not seem like she was going to answer, I continued. "I wasn't feeling up for going down to the Hall for breakfast today and I didn't think you would want to either–"

"I have to do at some point." Shirei cut me off in a hallowed tone. Shocked, I stared at my sister with a frown. "I cannot hide forever."

"You don't have to do anything until you are ready-"

"I'm not ready to marry, but I still have to do that." Her tone was bitter and unlike anything I had ever heard come from her lips. Shocked, I just continued to stare at my younger sister, knowing how hurt she was but unsure what to do. "I'm not ready to leave the Twins, but I still have to do that too." Shirei shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Of course it matters-"

"No it doesn't!" Shirei cried, her tone shaking. "It doe not matter to Father, it does not matter to Lord Blackwood," She paused, frowning to herself with a strange look in her eye. "And it does not matter to the King either." At the mention of the man, I found myself reeling. All too quickly, the stony expression on my sister's soft features faded away and was replaced with one of sadness. Bowing her head, she stared down at her lap, not saying anything for the longest of times. "I thought he was my friend." As her hair shaded her eyes, I did not see the tears until one fell from her cheek. Quickly, I was up and kneeling before my younger sister, gripping her arms in an attempt to soothe her. Her tiny body shook in my grip "Why would he do this, Ella? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know why the King has done this, but I promise you, Shirei, that you have done _nothing _wrong." I breathed, shaking my head. "Do not let yourself think that this is your fault, because it certainly is not." The broken tone from my sister only made things that much harder. Aching, I tried some more. "I'm so sorry, Shirei. I would do anything to get you out of this; _anything._" The little girl nodded.

"I know." She whispered, smiling sadly. "It's not your fault either." But I still felt like it was.

"Perhaps Hoster Blackwood will be nice?" I tried, repeating Esma's and Waldra's words. It sounded too fake coming from my own lips and when I saw Shirei blanch, I regretted my words.

"Or he might just be like Father." She muttered, bitterly. To that, I could say nothing. For the longest of moments there was silence again between us and I racked my brain for something to say, to try and make this better. It was Shirei again who broke the silence, in a timid, soft voice. "I don't want to leave you."

Her broken words increased the aching in my chest and without a second pause; I had pulled my sister into a firm embrace, feeling her body shaking against mine as she sobbed. I said nothing, just held her and stroked her hair, allowing her to cry at her own will. _I don't want to leave you – _my own eyes pricked with tears and I bit them back in fear of Shirei seeing me cry. She needed me to be strong – how could she be strong if I was not? I thought of being without her presence, how lonely the days would become. No more walking together along the banking, no more endless chatter about dragons or thrones. No more nagging about the Septa or meal times together. The Twins without Shirei seemed like such a dark place to me and the halls and corridors would seem right when she left. Even with five other sister and various other people around, I would be lonely without my younger sister. Gripping her tightly, I held onto her that little bit longer, never wanting to let her go.

"Will you come and visit me?" Shirei asked, quietly, and I did not even have to think about my answer before I nodded.

"Of course I will!" I assured her, pulling back to hold her delicate face between my hands. She forced a watery smile. "And I will write to you all the time, telling you how things are here and you can tell me how things are in Raventree Hall." Shirei nodded with enthusiasm. "You know, I have heard that Tytos Blackwood only has one daughter, Bethany, who is only a little younger than you I think. Perhaps you will have a friend in her? I can imagine it is quite tiresome for her to be living with so many brothers without a female companion." Again, Shirei nodded though it lacked the same spirit as before. Smiling wearily, I returned back to my seat. "Come on, eat your breakfast. You mustn't skip it."

I was not really up for eating, but I forced myself to eat it anyway, if only to make an example for Shirei. She appeared just as reluctant to shovel the substance on her plate as I did, but I eyed her meaningfully as I usually did and eventually - after a lot of coaxing - she finished her breakfast. Once satisfied, we sat together in silence, mulling our own thoughts and basking in each other's company. The ball was to be held later that evening and the thought of it made me want to frown. The thought of having to be in the same room as the King right now sickened me, let alone being forced to dance with him. What was even more unpleasant was that Shirei had to dance with the man too, to keep to fairness. That thought made me grimace even further and I began to consider ways to get both Shirei and myself out of it.

As I was in the midst of working out an excuse as to why Shirei and I could not attend that evening - debating on whether dousing ourselves in the river to feign illness was the best bet - a careful knock sounded on my door, startling us both. Not moving immediately, I eyed it with a frown before rising to my feet and walking over. Feeling Shirei's eyes watching me, I passed before opening the door, a little anxious to see who stood behind it.

"Hello, Lady Miriella." Greeted a very hesitant Lady Stark. Her appearance startled me and for a moment I just stared blankly at the woman. Why was she here? To come and make excuses for her son? At first, I wanted to direct my anger towards the King's mother too, but as she took me in with her sad, warm eyes, I knew I could not be capable of that. It wasn't Lady Catelyn who had suggested the marriage betrothal, I had to remember that. Forcing a smile, I nodded.

"Good morning, Lady Stark." I replied, knowing my voice sounded unsure. I quickly noticed the plate of what looked to be cakes in her hand and this only made me frown with confusion. Lightly, the older woman chuckled.

"I have brought lemon cakes for you and your sister." She explained when she noticed my confusion – though it was only increased when I wondered how she knew Shirei was with me, as my body was blocking her from view. "Neither of you came down to breakfast; I figured you would be together." It seemed Lady Stark was very good at determining my confusion. "May I come in, my lady?" Absently, I nodded, stepping aside to let the King's mother in.

Shirei looked very surprised to see Lady Stark enter the chambers, judging by the look on her face. I closed the door behind the woman, surprised that Lady Brienne had not accompanied her as I had expected she would. While I was confused by the King's mother's appearance, I was certainly glad that it was her in favour of her son. I was not sure what I would have said if it had been him on the other side of the door. When I turned back to the pair, I saw Lady Stark taking a seat in one of the free chairs, smiling towards hesitant looking my sister.

"I do not think I've been properly introduced to you yet, Lady Shirei." Catelyn Stark began, slowly. Shirei's face portrayed her slight unease. "It is a shame I have not had the opportunity of your company as I have your sisters." Shirei forced a timid smile, choosing to say nothing. Thankfully, the King's mother did not look offended by her silence. Instead, she gestured to the plate in her lap. "I've brought some lemon cakes. I haven't made them myself, though I asked the cooks to bake them so hopefully they will be alright. I've not had chance to try one and see. They were my favourites when I was a little girl; I have always had such a sweet tooth and my father had to restrict my desserts at mealtimes because I would eat so much and he'd worry I would get fat!" Shirei's smile widened at this, but still she said nothing. "Whenever my daughters were upset, I used to bring them lemon cakes – they used to love them too and it would help make them feel better." I stood back, observing the King's mother with a curious frown still. She was being very nice and it made me slightly hesitant. The King had been nice too before he had pulled the rug from right under Shirei. I did not intervene though, just stood and waited.

"I've never had lemon cakes before." Shirei admitted as a whisper and Lady Stark held the plate out wordlessly for Shirei to try one. Carefully, my younger sister reached forward and took a smaller slice between her slender fingers. She studied the cake in her hand briefly, looking up at Catelyn Stark's encouraging nod, before allowing herself a taste. After a few considerable moments, she smiled her approval at the King's mother. "They are very nice, my lady."

"And they are all yours." Lady Stark assured her, placing the plate down near Shirei and smiling warmly. Shirei smiled her thanks, quickly finishing the slice of lemon cake she had before tucking into another. "Though do not eat them all too quickly, you don't want to get fat – just like my father warned me." Shirei nodded, taking a little more time to eat her second piece now.

"Thank you, Lady Stark." I said, quietly, and the older woman smiled up at me.

"Like I said, I used to bring these to my own daughters when they were upset." She informed me, her expression suddenly grave. After a few moments, she sighed. "I am very sorry that you have been forced into the situation you are in, Lady Shirei. I truly understand what you're going through right now." Shirei paused then, her expression falling slightly unsure and saddened. She studied the older woman for a moment, taking in her understanding expression with a frown of her own.

"You do?" My younger sister asked quietly. Slowly, Lady Stark nodded.

"My marriage to Ned – Robb's father – was arranged, as well as my marriage to his brother, Brandon, before that." She told us, quietly, her voice heavy. I saw Shirei's eyes widen and I kept myself back, listening intently to Lady Stark's words. "Brandon Stark was the heir of Winterfell and initially my intended; a bid to bring our houses to a much stronger alliance." She paused, smiling wearily. "But Brandon was killed and I ended up marrying his brother instead, Eddard. Our union was not out of love, it was out of duty, and like your marriage to Hoster Blackwood, Lady Shirei; my father arranged my marriages too." A heavy weight filled the air and my curiosity peeked as to why the King's mother was telling us this. To make Shirei feel better? Lady Stark had never conversed with my younger sister before so it seemed strange that she was starting now. Still I said nothing, just watching.

"Were you happy about it, my lady?" Shirei asked in the quietest of voices. After a completive silence, the King's mother shook her head.

"No, my child, not at first." She admitted in a soft breath. "I did not want to leave my family or my home, to move to such a strange place – in the starting of a war too. I was terrified and unsure, just as you are right now, Lady Shirei." Lady Stark paused to take my younger sister in with a strangely mothered expression. "But when I arrived in Winterfell – when I finally met my husband – I knew he was not the monster I had expected him to be. Ned was kind to me; loving and gentle. While I did not love him at first, I grew to do so in time." Slowly, she leant back in her chair, the wood creaking as she did. "My husband and I had a very happy marriage together." For a moment, more silence consumed the air as Lady Stark studied my sister. I was not sure what to make of her gaze and Shirei eyed the woman back, frowning thoughtfully as she did.

"I do not think Hoster Blackwood will be like your husband, my lady." Shirei said after a while and Lady Stark smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"No, I do not believe he will – there aren't a great many men like my husband left in this world anymore." The King's mother replied, a hallowed look on her face as she turned away to gaze into the fire. "But that does not mean he won't be a good husband to you, Lady Shirei."

"But it does not mean he won't be a _bad _one either." Shirei muttered and Lady Stark turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, my lady." In return, the older woman shook her head, smiling as she did.

"You are lucky, my child." When Shirei frowned in confusion, Lady Stark continued. "Unlike me, you have many years ahead of you to get to know you husband. I had only just met mine when I was made to marry him." Shirei bowed her head at this, pouting slightly as she thought.

"But I don't want to leave home. I don't want to leave Ella." After a pause, she quickly added. "Or my other sisters." I smiled wirily; unsure whether she had added the last part on because we were in company or if in a twisted sort of way she would miss the dysfunction that was our family. Lady Catelyn nodded with understanding.

"I didn't either, but Winterfell grew to be my home." She spoke softly, soothing almost. "Raventree Hall could become your home too, Lady Shirei."

I took in my younger sister's expression, noting how she was taking in all the King's mother had told her and thinking it over. In some way, Lady Catelyn's words had helped. At least when the time came, Shirei would not be marrying a stranger – having at least three years getting to know Hoster Blackwood, it might make things easier for her when the time came. After hearing her story about her marriage to Ned Stark too, it gave me home that perhaps the Blackwood boy would be nice to Shirei as Eddard Stark was to Catelyn Tully. I could hope, at least.

"My lady," Shirei began, her voice hesitant. Lady Stark raised an eyebrow, prompting my younger sister to go on. Shirei only met her gaze briefly before looking down at her lap and wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion. "Why did the King suggest this to our father?" The encouraging smile fell straight off Lady Stark's face in a split second and I did not miss the brief glance she sent my way. Her expression fell withered and before I could try and fathom what it meant, she had turned away and looked towards the fire. Shirei raised her eyes slowly, studying the woman in silence and waiting for her answer. For a moment, it looked like she wasn't going to get one.

"My son had his reasons." Were her words when Lady Catelyn eventually spoke, terse and controlled. I found myself frowning heavily, not liking the answer she had given one bit. He had his _reasons_? I was about to demand what they were, forgetting myself completely, before Shirei quickly spoke up.

"Do _you _know why, my lady?" My younger sister asked, a little terrified, it seemed. Lady Stark nodded slowly.

"Yes I do." She breathed. "Though his reasons – and his initial intentions – have been twisted by your father, Lady Shirei." At this, both Shirei and I frowned.

"What do you mean, Lady Stark?" I found myself asking. The King's mother spared me a withering glance before shaking her head.

"I think these are better questions posed for my son, my lady." She said, glancing between the two of us. "I know he wants to speak with you in private; to explain all this. The _both _of you." I clenched my teeth together when she looked my way. Shirei looked uncomfortable at the thought and she shifted in her chair, awkwardly.

"I have lessons after lunch, and then Rae has to prepare me for tonight, my lady." Shirei stuttered. "I do not think I will have time to speak with the King." She was making excuses; both Lady Stark and I could see this, judging by the saddened expression on the older woman's face. Slowly, she nodded before turning to me.

"I would prefer it if he explained himself to my sister first, my lady." I replied, bluntly, and Lady Stark did not even look surprised. Again, she nodded before raising herself up from the chair.

"I hope that I will be able to spend more time with the pair of you before I leave for Winterfell once more." She began, slowly, turning to me again with a forced smile. "We have not had that promised walk yet, Lady Miriella." Recalling the memory, I nodded in return.

"Of course, my lady. Perhaps tomorrow some time?" I suggested, weakly, and Lady Stark smiled a little firmer.

"That sounds lovely." She replied, turning to Shirei. "I hope you enjoy those cakes, my child. Please remember what I told you." Shirei nodded, not saying a word. "I will see you both at the evening celebrations." And with that, Lady Catelyn left my bed chambers, leaving both Shirei and I with a whirlwind of yet _more_ thoughts.

* * *

I was infinitely glad when Esma did not try and fuss over me as she prepared me for dinner that evening. After tugging me into the blue gown she had picked out – corset and all – she went about sorting my hair in silence. She kept it down, not bothering to ask about my own preference, only making two braids on either side of my face and clipping them together at the back. It was simple, Esma had told me, but beautiful. I was not quite sure if I could see much difference when I looked in the mirror and forced a smile when my handmaid asked if I was satisfied.

"Will you say something to the King tonight, my lady?" Esma asked, hesitantly, as I prepared myself to head down to the Feast Hall, seeing no reason to delay the ordeal anymore.

"We shall see, I guess." I muttered, shrugging. I saw Esma chew her lip in thought.

"What of what his mother said though? Didn't she say it wasn't his fault?"

"No." I shook my head. "She said my father twisted his intentions." Pausing and taking in my handmaid's expression, I sighed. "I am not quite sure I want to know what his initial intentions were, Esma. Reasons or not, it seems _he_ is the reason my sister has been carted away from me – from her home." Slowly, the older woman nodded, an understanding expression on her face. "Will you be joining the celebrations tonight?"

"I think so, my lady." Esma nodded, smiling slightly. "Though the other maids and I won't attend until much later." I hummed, thinking briefly.

"Well, I would rather be in your position, Esma, let's put it that way." She smiled, sympathetically.

"Do make sure you bring Lady Shirei to come and see me, Rae was gleeful about the dress she intends to put her in and I wish to see her for myself." At this, I smiled, nodding.

"Of course, I will." Any excuse to leave a situation anyway. After a thought, I sighed. "The sooner this night is over, the better." My handmaid provided a large smile and I turned away to face the door. "The sooner this _week _is over, the better." Taking a deep sigh, I hitched up my skirts so I would not trip, before leaving the rooms. As I exited my chambers and made it down the corridor, I was surprised to find a gown-dressed Waldra waiting for me at the end of it. I could not supress the smirk as I observed my older sister, noting how uncomfortable she looked. When she heard me coming, she glared at my expression before shaking her head.

"Don't _you_ start." She muttered. "I have just had a few soldiers whistling at me, I do not need _your _comments too."

"You look lovely, dear sister." I replied, honestly. In her red gown, Waldra did look lovely. Her hair looked like it had been attempted to be tamed and was pinned back to show her face a bit more. It was strange to see her dressed so nicely, but I found that she looked nice all the same. While her look was simple, like mine, it strangely suited her and I found that my compliment was honest. Waldra, however, only rolled her eyes.

"That is the first of many compliments, I do not doubt." She sighed as we began to make our way towards the Feast Hall. "We will have plenty of men's unwanted attentions to shy away from tonight, sweet Miriella." I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I do not think I have ever seen _you_ shy away from anything." I countered and Waldra smirked. "It will be interesting evening, at least." At this, my older sister hummed in agreement and we continued the rest of the journey down there in silence.

As usual, a buzz came from the Hall as we approached and I wondered if tonight would just be the same as any of night in the Twins. I let Waldra go through the doors first, hesitating before following after her. Just as I had expected, the Hall was packed full of soldiers, Stark and Frey alike, various other workers and lodgers around the Twins and I even caught sight of a few of our brothers who seemed to have travelled over from the South castle to attend. Conversation filled the Hall and thankfully Waldra and I could slip to our usual table at the front reasonably unnoticed, save without a few jeers and whistles of course. There had been a large space left open in the centre of the room, between the tables, and I gathered that was room for dancing. Grimacing at the thought, Waldra and I joined the rest of our sisters at the table.

Shirei was wearing a simple gown, a much pinker colour than Waldra's, and her hair had been tied up and clipped quite beautifully. I smiled at my younger sister when I took my place beside her, noting the strained one I got in return. The rest of my sisters were dressed prettily too - no surprises there. Miah looked like she had made quite the effort, with her hair fashioned up high and her dress tightened quite extremely around her chest area. While there was no denying she looked beautiful, she looked more like a Southern beauty really and I could not imagine that it was a look that would impress the King. Thinking over the man's own words though, I knew no efforts to impress him would work anyway and for the first time, I found that I was not going to smirk at my sister's misfortune.

Casting a brave glance to the top table, I saw my father drinking quite merrily with his young wife, whispering coy things in her ear that made me want to gag. Beside him, the King and his mother were speaking quietly to one another and I studied the Stark pair quickly while their attentions were diverted. While it did not appear that Lady Stark had made much of an effort in the way of dressing up, she still looked every bit the beauty she was. She looked and dressed much the same as she normally did and I found myself smiling at the thought. Even the King's mother did not have to dress up for the occasion. When I glanced to the man at her side, I found the smile slipping off my face. Of course, the King looked handsome – he always did. I was not immune to this, but over time I had grown used to the man's pleasing appearance. He had donned all black that evening, much the same as he usually did anyway, though the leather and braces he wore looked a lot more formal; a lot more regal. His hair still remained untamed and when a brief thought of running my hands through it jumped to mind, I blanched back. Quickly, I reminded myself of Shirei's predicament and looked away from the King with a stupid frown on my face.

A little time into the evening, celebrations truly began and I had successfully managed to keep my attentions away from the top table. At first, it seemed just like any other night in the Twins, but then music started playing and people began to immerse to space in the centre of the Hall. They were _entertainers _apparently; fools, musicians and actors alike. I was not aware that Father would invest so much into the evening but I was mistaken it seemed. The conversation in the Hall died down quite swiftly and the entertainers preformed their various talents and such. I was quite surprised that I actually quite enjoyed them, laughing and singing along with the rest of the people in the room.

When the fools and the performers left, the musicians remained and stood aside; allowing space on the floor. I realised then that it was time to dance apparently and tensed slightly when I saw the bustle of people get up to do so. The music was fast and the dancing was lively, though I found it much more enjoyable to sit on the side and watch them, drinking wine as I did. At one point, the twins got up to dance, happy enough to dance together and not with some man and I watched their giggling faces as they jumped around energetically. I smiled at the sight of them, though my smile soon faded when I saw the King approach, halting their dancing and speaking to them quietly. When Derwa returned to the table, she was still smiling.

"The King is going to dance with Rowna first, then he is going to come and dance with me." She informed us all in a gush and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _So it begins. _Thankfully, Waldra seemed to be having the same reserved thoughts about dancing as she quietly suggested that we take a walk. I could smell on her breath that she had consumed a great amount of alcohol and I nodded in agreement, downing my own goblet down swiftly too. Shirei eyed me questionably when I stood and I smiled wide at her.

"Shall we go and find Esma and Rae? I think Esma wishes to see your dress." Shirei nodded immediately and the three of us left the rest of our sisters, walking into the midst of the crowd.

The atmosphere was very lively, I had to admit. I did not want to think how much wine and ale had already been drank, though given the behaviour of the men and how careless the women of the Twins seemed – throwing themselves all over the soldiers – I could imagine everyone had already had their fair share. We had to duck away from stumbling drunks; ignoring some leering comments as we passed by and I would tug Shirei close to me when I noted how fearful she looked. Perhaps it was a better idea to leave her at the table? When we found Rae and Esma though, I could see the tension drain from my younger sister's face. Eloisa – Derwa's handmaid – and Luka – Waldra's – were with them too and the four of them all greeted us happily enough. Immediately Esma ushered Shirei towards her so she could take a look at her dress, Eloisa and Luka also studying our younger sister with thought.

"Don't you look marvellous, my lady!" Esma smiled, running her hand along the fabric of Shirei's skirt. While I could not quite see much speciality with the dress my younger sister was wearing, I could not deny how lovely she looked in it. Though Shirei seemed to make a lot of things look lovely, I thought briefly. The other ladies nodded in agreement to Esma's statement.

"You look like such a little princess!" Eloisa added and Shirei beamed at that. "You are going to grow up to be a very stunning lady, mark my words, my lady!" Shirei giggled, giving the maids a twirl and letting her skirt flutter. Absently, I felt Waldra hand me another full goblet of wine and I took it without question, taking a large gulp. My head was already spinning well enough and I could feel the effects kicking in.

"Aye, the Blackwood boy will have his work cut out for him." Luka hummed in her high tone and I watched as Shirei tensed at the comment. I watched my sister frown and look at herself, studying the gown she wore in silence. After a moment, she turned back to look at us all.

"Do you think Hoster Blackwood will like me?" She asked, hesitantly. Immediately, I saw everyone nod.

"Yes, my lady!"

"He will be a fool not to!"

"Don't be foolish, of course he will, Lady Shirei!" My younger sister smiled slightly at the assurance before turning to look up at Waldra and me with a frown. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra down another goblet and as she began to crane her neck to look for something. After studying me with a strange look, Shirei turned back to the handmaids with a large grin on her face.

"Lady Stark gave me lemon cakes today!"

As my younger sister began to chatter away happy enough with the ladies, I observed Waldra carefully. Her attention was completely elsewhere and she still searched the crowd of dancers and drinkers in search for something. I was about to ask her what, but I knew quickly_ who_ it was. When Waldra stopped looking, I followed her gaze.

Ser Quentyn was looking every bit the drunken loon like the rest of them from his seat on one of the side tables. He had a crowd of men and women around him, a goblet of ale in his hand, and his laughter could be heard even from across the room. When he took a gulp of his drink, he seemed so dazed that he could not quite manage to catch it all in his mouth and some ran down his bearded chin. I grimaced as he belched loudly before turning back to Waldra. Taking in the studying gaze, I was not sure I liked the look on her face or the next full goblet in her hands.

I was about to say something to Waldra, anything to take her mind from the leering knight, when two figures dancing caught my attention. Roslin and the King. The dance was still quite lively though the King held my sister firmly around the waist, spinning her around to the music and I could see the giddy expression on her face. I was not sure how to explain the feelings in my stomach then and I could not look away for a moment as I took in how happy they looked. Perhaps Roslin would make a good Queen for him; it seemed likely now she would be his choice in the end? While I liked my quieter sister well enough, the thought of her marrying to King did not sit well with me and I frowned thoughtfully. Since when had the idea displeased me? Had I not originally wanted Roslin to marry the man? To save her from the Twins? A rumbling chuckle brought me out of my stare and I turned to Waldra to see her gaze fixed on me now.

"Don't we make a pair?" She muttered and I raised an eyebrow in question. Behind me, I could still hear Shirei's happy chatter and was glad the handmaids were occupying her attention. "Both of us stood here, staring so longingly at the objects of our affections. Anyone would think we were some air-headed damsels like the ones they sing about." I glared at her implications, feeling my cheeks burn and putting it down to the alcohol.

"I am not staring at anyone – and least of all _longingly._" I denied, firmly, though Waldra only rolled her eyes. When her gaze turned back to Ser Quentyn, I shook my head in disbelief. "What do you see in him, Waldra? He is just like all the other men around the Twins – he is crude and he is vile. Why would you want _him_?"

"Because who else is there?" She countered, evenly, turning to eye me again. At this, I frowned. "The King? Some noble lord's son? Let's face it, Miriella; I am not as lucky as my sisters in the way of charming the likes of honourable and handsome men. Plus, I do not _want_ to. I don't know how to deal with honourable and handsome men, crude and vile are all I've known – I _understand _them." She smiled wirily at this, before eyeing me up and down. "You have the capability of charming men I cannot, dear sister. It's just whether or not you want to." Waldra paused to stare back towards the dancers, where the King was leading Roslin back to our table. "And I think you _do _want to_._" As I frowned deeper, Waldra downed the goblet in her hand before disposing it onto a table close by. "Before I get _too _drunk, I think I am going to go find the King and get this dance over with. Perhaps when I am done, I'll send him your way?" With an amused smirk sent my way and a pat on the head for Shirei, Waldra vanished into the crowd. Vaguely, I could see her returning back to our table again and no doubt speaking with the King. Her words still ringing in my ears, I quickly tried to shake them away, feeling the traitorous blush on my cheeks. Downing my goblet, I turned my attention back to Shirei.

As the celebrations continued on, it seemed that Shirei and I were quite elite at avoiding the King. We did not return back to our table during the course of the evening, Shirei choosing to sit with Rae and the others and converse. Micah – Roslin's handmaid – and Salina – Rowna's – soon joined the group too and equally gushed at Shirei's attire. I wondered if their attention was due to the arranged marriage, thinking it strange how they were all acting, though my younger sister appeared happy and that was good enough for me. Shirei did not seem to mind their tittering though, probably preferring it to dancing anyway, and soon she seemed to grow exhausted with the buzz of the conversation. When I saw her yawn, I nearly jumped at the chance to take her back to her bed chambers, to rid myself of this ordeal.

"I will take her up, my lady." Rae, Shirei's handmaid, stood in before I could. "I need to help her out of her dress anyway." Trying not look too disappointed, I forced a smile and nodded, allowing Rae to lead Shirei away with her. With Shirei gone and Waldra not returning either, I sat for a moment, feeling very lost and confused all of a sudden.

"I'm going to step outside a moment." I announced, earning myself a concerned look from Esma. I abolished my handmaid's expression though, forcing a much bigger smile, before quickly taking my leave.

Before I knew it, I had found myself in the courtyard of the Twins, which really was deserted for a change. As I left through the large doors, the buzz of the ball could still be heard behind me – laughter and music ringing in my ears - and I was thankful to be rid of the oppressing air. I supposed I could have retired for bed too, though it seemed a little early in the hour to do so. I did not have Shirei's excuse of being young so it seemed the better option to take myself away, if only to clear my thoughts and avoid certain individuals. Slowly, I walked out into the middle of the yard, eyeing the darkened sky above me and rifling through my thoughts. Waldra's words came to me then, whether they were drunken or not, and I thought them over with a frown. _Me_; the capability of charming men? The idea seemed quite ridiculous, I was just another of Walder Frey's daughters and nothing more. The Frey girls were not renown for their charming nature after all, so her sentiment sounded odd to my ears. While I had had my fair share of attention from men, it did not appear to be because of my so called charms – but rather just my gender. The men of the Twins were quite careless in their lecherous nature.

I walked over to a nearby water pale and took hold of the wooden trough, leaning over to peer in. The eyes that stared back at me did not look anything special – they were not startling like Robb Stark's, that was for sure. My boring brown hair hung down either side of my face and I pulled it back so I could take in my features better. I looked like my mother, many had said. Even my own father had declared that I was beginning to look like her more each day, though my mother was not even a memory to me. She was nothing but a name – a figure in my heritage. I had not known her or looked at her face or heard her voice. My mother was just another in the line of Walder Frey's wives – nothing else, nothing more. She had been beautiful apparently, though my father was not the kind of man to take a wife unless they were a considerable amount younger than him and beautiful. My mother had not appeared to have many other qualities though, when I had asked around. She had not been a painter or a singer or a fighter – she was just a woman. It did not seem like she was the kind to charm many men, despite many praising her looks. She was just simply a woman who was my mother. Perhaps I was more like her than just in looks? Maybe I too was just a woman – I did not paint or sing and while I could fire an arrow, I was no accomplished marksmen. Was I too to be destined to marry some old decrepit lord and sire some children until one finally ripped the life from me? Was that what was to come in my future?

Not unless I married the King, of course.

Unlike my mother, I had been given this 'chance'. The King was not old like Father or decrepit like Father. If I married the King in the North, I would be his Queen, though while I would no doubt sire his children; my future appeared much different to the one set as my mother's. Better maybe? Or worse perhaps? I still had not forgotten what the King had done, but as I considered the King's mother's own words, my own curiosity to what intentions had been twisted got the better of me. What had the King initially set out to propose to my father? What were his reasons? With only a couple of days now until he declared his chosen bride, I wondered if I would even have time to find out beforehand, given the tendency my sisters had to clawing his attention in.

When I heard footsteps behind me on the stone floor, I turned from my viewing of the barrel of water to see who had joined me in the courtyard. I had all but expected to find the King stood before me, come to offer me an explanation to his part in Shirei's betrothal and seek forgiveness from my sister. Though the King did not stand before me and I could not help but feel disappointed and a little uneasy when I saw Ser Quentyn stood there instead. Taking in his slouched stance, his intense gaze and leering smirk on his face, I felt assured to assume that Ser Quentyn was very much consumed with the effects of alcohol. When I glanced briefly around to see that we were very much alone in the courtyard, my stomach plummeted slightly with nerves. Forcing my expression to remain strong though, I eyed the man curiously.

"Come for some fresh air, my lady?" Ser Quentyn drawled, his tone rumbling and not pleasant to my ears. When he made a staggered step closer, I could not help but step back – only causing a predatory expression to fall on the man's face. "Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the celebrations?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" I countered, dryly, noting how he was trying to lean closer and make his steps towards me more subtle now. While I had dealt with many men around the Twins before, I could not say I had ever found myself in a situation where I was alone with one of them, not like _this_. The thought was quite off-putting.

"I am not Walder Frey's daughter!" He grinned, leaning against the water barrel I was just looking into. "I am not attending this damn thing to be showed off to some pompous King! I am only here to enjoy myself!"

"Then go back inside and enjoy yourself." I muttered, watching him carefully as he drew closer yet again. I did not like the glint in his eye or how he reached for me now. Due to his disorientation though, he missed and only ended up staggering slightly.

"I _am_ enjoying myself." Ser Quentyn sneered, eyeing me up and down in a way that sickened me to my core. "Right here, with you_. _I could think of a few more ways to _enjoy _myself too, my lady." At the thought of what he was implying, I blanched back. My heart was rapid in my chest.

"Then go find some desperate whore to do so, Ser. Your presence here is not welcome with me."

"Some desperate whore – like your sister then?" At the mention of Waldra, my instincts flared and I glared the man heavily. "Gods, the woman wants to fuck me so bad, I can practically_ smell_ how much she wants me from here!"

"You are revolting." I hissed, feeling disgusted by his every being.

"And _you _are delightful." Ser Quentyn murmured, stepping closer again and grabbing my wrist between his fingers before I could try and step away from him. His grip was tight and I gasped slightly when he squeezed my wrist even more so, drawing his face in close so I could smell his horrid breath. The stench of him – sweat and alcohol – over-whelmed my senses and I could not help but quiver slightly at how close he was. "Gods woman, you do not understand how many times I have wanted to fuck you down in that training ring – legs apart and screaming my name. I would have taken you right there and then if that damn sister of yours would leave me alone for a second. I could have you _now_-"

"Get off me." I tried pulling away but his grip only firmed. When I tried pushing on his chest with my free hand, his other hand took hold of it and I heard a sickening chuckle as he drew closer. The feel of his body against mine made me sickened and I felt the bile rise to my throat when he pressed the hardness in his breeches against me.

"You would _love _it. You would scream for more!" He sneered and when he tried to hitch up my skirt, I pushed the man hand with my trapped hands and only succeeded in tripping us both back. Ser Quentyn chuckled at this, slapping me so hard across the cheek suddenly; I felt the burn of his skin. "Yeah, keep fighting. It just makes this all the better! I am going to fuck you hard, woman, until you scream and bleed!"

I panicked, feeling terror by the man's force and intentions. With my hands firmly in his grip, I found myself flailing out in a rush, hoping to get myself out of his hold. My skirts made it difficult, tangling themselves with my ankles, but when I finally did connect with the man's skin, Ser Quentyn grunted in pain and I stumbled back quickly when his grip loosened. My sights were already disorientated by the alcohol I had consumed and I found myself tripping up over my feet when I had gotten free. Landing on the floor hard, I did not waste time and instead tried to crawl away from the man as he loomed over me. His eyes were predatory once more as he approached.

"Fucking bitch!" He hissed, reaching down and grabbing a chunk of my hair. Ser Quentyn pulled hard, probably attempting to pull me up, though his force caused me to cry out my vision to blur. One minute though, I felt his hand clamped in the locks of my hair, the next I heard him cry out and his grip gone.

The sounds of scuffling caught my eyes and I raised my gaze then to see a strange sight before me. Ser Quentyn was hallowing in pain now and when I saw the cause, I could not help but watch on with wide eyes. The King's direwolf – Grey Wind – had his enormously large jaws locked onto the man's arm, its teeth bared and sunk into the knight's skin, trails of blood quickly painting the man's skin. Ser Quentyn tried to get the beast to let him go, thumping it hard with his fist though the wolf only appeared to tighten his hold, growling deeply as it did. When the knight tried to kick the direwolf it seemed _that_ was when he had sealed his fate. In one fluid motion, Grey Wind pulled back hard in a quick jolt, not letting go of the man's arm. The sound of tearing and squelching caught my ears and Ser Quentyn screamed louder in pain, cracking suddenly following. It only took a few moments, but suddenly the knight had fallen back onto the ground, still crying out in pain as he reached for the part of his arm that the wolf had once had hold of. Unfortunately though, the knight's forearm hung out of Grey Wind's jaws and I could not help but gawp at the sight before me, blood dripping onto the floor as the wolf held the dismembered limb. Blood oozed out onto the floor and now I felt sick though for an entirely different reason.

"Oh, Gods!" Ser Quentyn screamed, rolling on the ground in pain. I did not move, only stared in complete shock. A rush of sudden footsteps drew my trance and I looked up to see a couple of young soldiers run into the courtyard, no doubt hearing the commotion. They eyed the scene before them with wide eyes and I had to force myself up onto my feet from the mess I was on the ground, to get their attention.

"Take him to the Maester." I ordered, weakly, still shaking. They only stared back at me, uncertain. "Quickly!" They did not need asking again and they rushed forward to attend to the knight on the ground. I eyed the direwolf, who thankfully had dropped the arm on the ground now, before turning back to the soldiers. "And bring my father and the King out here too." One of them nodded and together they carried the screaming Ser Quentyn away, leaving me alone in the courtyard with the beast that had ripped his limb from his body.

I turned to the creature with a frown, studying how Grey Wind was staring back at me, looking less ferocious as it was before. My heart still peeked in my ribcage but it seemed more an aftershock of what had just happened. I knew exactly what Ser Quentyn had intended to do to me – something that terrified me more than I could possibly imagine. Despite growing up with the leers and jeers of men, actually being grabbed and forced upon as I had been, it made things seem so much different. There was no doubt in my mind that if Grey Wind had not have attacked the man, Ser Quentyn would have done what he intended. The man was strong – _very _strong – and drunk. It was not a create combination and as I stared at the large direwolf before me, I could not bring myself to fear the beast. Grey Wind had saved me. Even with the blood dripping from its fur around its mouth and the part of the arm on the ground at its feet, I admired the beast before me and found that maybe the King had been right – maybe I should not have feared him.

"Thank you, Grey Wind." I murmured, not knowing whether he even understood.

When the beast tilted his head, I found myself smiled weakly and in a sudden rush of gratitude, I reached towards him. I remained careful and slow, watching to see if Grey Wind would rip my arm off too. He did not though and I was surprised by how soft his fur was when I touched it. Chuckling slightly in disbelief, I stroked the direwolf's head, trying to concentrate on controlling my breathing as I brought my nerves down. It seemed I had been right with my comment towards Waldra earlier that evening – it _had_ been an interesting night.

* * *

**~Edited January 2015~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much for all your reviews, gosh the response I'm getting for this story is truly phenomenal! I've got another couple of chapters readily written for you guys, but after that I've got a lot of writing to do so I'm afraid, after the next couple of chapters, updates may not be weekly. I guess that's a hurdle we'll come to in time though! The chapters will still come Monday/Tuesday at the moment and I'll make sure to say if that changes at all! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts - bad or good. :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There had been a lot of shouting done when my Father, the King and a selection of others came across the scene later that evening. I had barely moved an inch since ordering the guards to take the maimed knight away and bring others. So, the situation they came across was much the same as the previous soldiers had done - me stood with Grey Wind, dishevelled as I was, with a bloodied arm on the ground at our feet. Father had wanted to kill the direwolf right there and then for mauling one of his men – his _best _man at that, he made a point of adding – though the King had said he would cut anyone down who even attempted to get close to his pet. Taking in the deathly glare on the young King's face, his threat was a serious one. No one seemed to register my appearance there - as they were too wound up with what had gone on - until the King's mother stepped forward, coming straight towards me with a firm look on her face. She appeared unbothered by the limb on the ground or the direwolf at my side, and instead took my head in her hands, tilting it as she looked at me. The contact made me flinch and the older woman noticed, as she eyed me intently. I could imagine my cheek was still reddened from the force of Ser Quentyn's slap and I tried not to tremble beneath her touch.

"What happened, my lady?" The King's mother asked then, frowning with concern. At her words, my father and the King quietened.

"Aye, what happened, girl? Tell us how that _beast _attacked Ser Quentyn - the bastard that it is!" Father hissed and as if understanding his words, Grey Wind snarled at the man. I could not help but grimace at the sight of blood on the creature's teeth as I gently pulled myself away from Lady Catelyn's hands, not wanting the fuss.

"He did attack Ser Quentyn, Father." I nodded, noting the sickeningly smug look on Father's face as I spoke. "But only because Ser Quentyn attacked _me _first_._" The look vanished quite quickly from Father's face, though it was not replaced with any sort of concern, only an essence of a snarl. It was the King who stepped forward then, frowning as he studied me. His scrutiny only made me nervous and I was glad that his mother stood between us, acting as a shield almost.

"Are you alright, Lady Miriella?" He asked, hesitantly, and I wondered why he had resorted back to formalities before remembering how he probably assumed I was still mad at him. _I still was_.

"I am fine, your grace." I replied, not as harsh as I expected. "Like I said, Grey Wind saved me." The King studied me strangely for a moment before reaching out to pat his direwolf on the head, just as I had done before. He only spared a brief glance at the limb on the floor before turning back to my father, a flared look in his eye once more.

"One of your knights has attacked your own daughter, my lord. I sincerely hope there is just punishment to come for that vile excuse of a man." The King declared, his voice dangerous and unlike anything I had ever heard. I took in my father's expression and how displeased he looked when he looked me over. I could imagine he was probably blaming me for this and I swallowed thickly when he met my gaze.

"Are you sure he was trying to attack you, girl?" Father had the audacity to ask. "Perhaps he was only trying to take you out of harm's way of that _monster_?" At this, I scoffed, shaking my head.

"It has been over three weeks since Grey Wind has been here, do you not think he would have attacked someone sooner if he truly is this monster you believe him to be? And besides, you certainly would not believe that Ser Quentyn was trying to 'take me out of harm's way', if you'd heard the things he was saying to me, my lord. I will not repeat them, such things should not be heard in the present company." I hissed in return. The grimace on my father's face was the response I got from the man and I ignored the look the King gave me, in favour of patting Grey Wind on the head again. The wolf seemed quite happy with the affection he was getting, leaning his head into my hand as I petted him. I was still cautious of the creature, there was no denying that, though I was not about to ignore what the wolf had done for me.

"I will take you back to your chambers, Lady Miriella. I do not doubt you will want to rest after what you have been through." Lady Stark urged, taking my arm gently. I nodded, sparing the direwolf a quick glance. I worried then that maybe Father would still heed to his first intentions and kill the beast, but one look at the expression on the King's face told me that he was not about to let that happen.

"Goodnight, my lady. Rest well." The King quickly said and I only nodded once in response, allowing his mother to lead me away from the scene, Lady Brienne right behind us, only just catching his request that he wanted guards stationed by his direwolf to ensure he would not be harmed. I did not catch my father's end of the argument in response, though knew it would not be pleasant.

I was thankful that Lady Catelyn did not speak to me the entire way up to my chambers and I had not expected Lady Brienne to do so either. While I did not want to admit the events had shaken me, I could not rid the feel of Ser Quentyn's hands on me, the hardness in his breeches causing the bile to rise to my throat once more. I rubbed my hands across the parts on my wrists that he had taken hold of, noting how slightly bruised they looked. I thought then of when he slapped me and wondered if that would be noticeable too. The King's mother let me into my chambers first, coming in after me and immediately going towards the fire to light it as Lady Brienne closed the door behind us quietly. I stood back wordlessly, unsure what to do for a moment as I studied the other two presences in my chambers.

"You do not have to do that, my lady." I tried, not sure that the King's mother of all people should be lighting _my _fire. The withered smile sent my way was enough response to show me she did not care and I found no energy in me to argue with the woman further. I took a seat beside the fire when she beckoned me over and again there was silence for a time. Shirei had left a few lemon cakes after her visit earlier that day and I picked at one absently, trying to forget the evening. That was a task in itself.

"Would you like me to get any of your sisters?" Lady Stark asked, as she took a seat in the opposite chair beside the fire. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Brienne step closer before taking a stand beside Lady Stark's chair.

I thought then of Shirei, how worried she would probably be if someone told her, but remembered how she was no doubt slumbering right now. I did not want to tell her what had happened; I would rather save her from it, if I could. Then Waldra came to mind, how her affections had been so devoted to Ser Quentyn. I considered what he would said about her and it only sickened me further. Despite her own words, Waldra deserved better and least of all _him. _I wondered what she would say or do when she found out what had happened. Would she resent Ser Quentyn for what he had done? Would she resent the King for what his pet had done? Or perhaps she would resent me instead? I could not say for sure and thinking about it only made me wary.

To answer the King's mother's question, I shook my head. It seemed better to be without any of them right now. Most of them were probably down in the Hall enjoying themselves anyway, there needn't be any reason to interrupt them or spoil their evenings.

"Is there anyone else you would like me to get for you?" I thought then of Esma but decidedly shook my head, earning myself a displeased frown from Lady Catelyn. "How did he hurt you, Miriella?" It sounded strange to hear only my name come from the King's mother's lips but I did not correct her or respond to it. Instead, I shrugged, sparing a glance at Lady Brienne, whose features were remained firm.

"He didn't, not really." I admitted. "Only grabbed and slapped me." I instinctively rubbed my wrists again and Lady Stark held out her hands to examine them. She prodded and probed the bruises with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I could fetch the Maester if wish, my lady?" Lady Brienne was readied to go at the suggestion. At this, I shook my head, not helping the scoff that came from my lips.

"No, it's fine. He is probably tending to Ser Quentyn right now anyway." She frowned, heavily, at this but said no more, sharing a meaningful glance with Lady Brienne. I thought for a moment though, the lingering of his touch still burning my skin unpleasantly. "He would have hurt me more if Grey Wind had not have stopped him."

"And we are all very glad that he did stop him." Lady Catelyn assured me firmly, though I provided her with a wary smile, thinking of my father and how displeased he had been with the whole situation. The fact one of his better men had lost an arm would surely not sit well with him now, regardless of the state of his daughter.

"Not _everyone _will be, my lady." I breathed, shaking my head before gently tugging my hands away from Lady Stark's. After a tense silence, I started on another lemon cake, wanting to rid my head of memories of what had happened. "Did you enjoy your evenings anyway, my ladies?" I asked, looking up and glancing between the pair of them. Lady Stark forced a smile.

"It was surprisingly an entertaining evening – before what happened, of course, my lady." She replied, eyeing me meaningfully. I nodded before turning to Lady Brienne. She looked wary to answer, but one look from Lady Catelyn got her talking.

"Like Lady Stark said, it was surprisingly entertaining, my lady." She replied and I smiled slightly, taking in their answers.

"I think my sisters enjoyed themselves well enough." I sighed, thinking of Shirei laughing with the handmaids then of Roslin dancing with the King. Frowning, I did not like the uncomfortable feelings I got from thinking of the last part and I shook it off quickly. "Do you think the King enjoyed himself, Lady Catelyn?" I asked, absently. I ignored his mother's gaze in fear of what I would find there and instead stared into the fire.

"You should ask him so yourself, my lady." She said, softly, before sighing. Swallowing thickly, I shifted uncomfortably at the thought. Lady Catelyn continued after a moment's silence. "I believe he was content enough with the evening, though he has been very worried about you and your sister all day." _Of course_, I thought. Again, I rubbed my wrists, feeling suddenly agitated and I stared into the fire with a frown. After a long spout of silence, I heard Lady Stark sigh once more. "We will leave you alone, if you'd prefer?" I nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to go to bed now and was thankful for the look of understanding on her face when I looked to her. "We have got that walk planned tomorrow anyway, my lady, with your sister. Does after midday sound alright for you?" At this, I smiled at the older woman.

"That sounds lovely, my lady." I replied in a quiet voice. Lady Brienne bowed slightly in my direction before heading over to the door. Lady Catelyn rose too, though paused to look me over, her eyes thoughtful. After a moment though she smiled and nodded once before joining Lady Brienne at the door. "Goodnight, my ladies."

"Goodnight, Lady Miriella." When the chamber door shut behind them, I sat in silence for the longest of times. I stared after them, my thoughts completely blank for a sudden moment. The crackling of the fire beside me seemed to echo in the room and I could feel the heat of it on my side. It did not dull out the awful tingling though on my wrists where Ser Quentyn had grabbed me and before I know it, memories of his breath, his words, his body came back to me.

I wanted to vomit at the thought but chose instead to bite my fist in fear of screaming. I had assumed I was accustomed to the likes of men after all the jeers and torments my sisters and I had endured over the years, but what had happened that night was something completely different. Of course, I was still a virgin but that did not mean I was not aware of what sex entailed. The drunks around the Twins did not leave anything to the imagination though I had always assumed that when _I _finally had sex, it would be in my marriage bed and not forced on the cobbled ground with some rutting man breathing his rancid breath into my neck. If Grey Wind had not have been there-

But he _had _been. The beast had saved me from Ser Quentyn's vile clutches and I could not be more grateful. For a time, I had forgotten about my anger towards the King and I then began to wonder what would have happened if _he _was not here either. If the King was not here then that would mean Grey Wind wouldn't be either. But then again, if the King was not here, then there never would have been a ball in celebration and Ser Quentyn never would have cornered me in the courtyard. Recalling the man's own words though, it seemed _that _was a long time coming and I realised that ball or not, the man would have tried something sooner or later and I would not have had the King or Grey Wind there to stop it. When I tasted the salt in my mouth, I realised then that I was crying and laughed slightly in my own unawareness. My laughter soon turned to sobbing though and for longer than I'd care to admit, I sat beside that burning fire in the solitude of my chambers, crying into my fists as I tried not to think about what Ser Quentyn had tried – and _failed _– to do to me.

* * *

Esma was not humming the next morning when I woke up. She was definitely there, I could hear her movements but I was not greeted with the sweet sounds of her tunes when I finally did break into consciousness. For a long time I just lay there, wondering if the evening's events had been a bad dream. The tightening on my wrists though seemed too real to be a dream though, as was the stinging on my cheek, and I swallowed thickly before bravely sitting up in my bed. My handmaid had just finished drawing me a bath when she saw me awake and stopped dead when she met my gaze. When I saw the almost pitiful look on her face, a frown found its way on mine and I shook my head.

"Don't you dare." I warned, quietly. She knew, of course she did. Carefully, I pulled myself out of my bed and walked across the room towards the screen, ignoring the pointed looks Esma was giving me. When I was behind it, I shedded my nightgown – which I was surprised I had actually managed to change into the night before – then climbed into the tub prepared for me. As soon as I heard Esma bustling about again on the other side of the screen, I sighed. "I do not want your pity, Esma."

"I would not pity you, my lady. I just worry for you." Esma replied, carefully. "You should have sent for me last night."

"I was fine." I forced out, scrubbing evenly over my skin. "I just want to forget about it now, that is all. Lady Catelyn and Lady Brienne made sure I was alright last night and I wanted to be left alone anyway." For a moment, there was silence.

"Is it true that the King's direwolf ripped Ser Quentyn's arm off, my lady?" She asked, quietly, and I paused, memories flooding back to me in a painful way.

"Aye." I breathed. "Not all of it; from his elbow to his hand. Grey Wind did it to protect me."

"I know, my lady; the King told us." At this, I stopped again, frowning at her words.

"The King?"

"Aye, he came down early this morning. He was not the one to first tell us though – that was your father. The King only explained what had happened and I think we trust the King's judgement more than your father's, my lady." Esma told me. "Your father told us there was some confusion with how the incident went about, whereas the King said that Ser Quentyn was entirely to blame." I felt my blood boil with anger as I processed what she had said. My own father had not believed me when I had told him one of his men tried to rape me. Or he did believe me and he cared more about his damn knight to actually do something about it? I had no room in me to be sad about this, only anger. I was thankful at least that the King had straightened out this story, though I could not say I was looking forward to seeing my father or Ser Quentyn once more – hopefully I would never have to see the latter again.

"Do my sisters know, Esma?" I asked suddenly. Thinking of the reactions I had considered the evening before, I felt worried for Waldra's and Shirei's reactions in particular. Scooping some of the bath water in my palm, I let it trickle out between my fingers as I waited for my response.

"Aye, my lady." Esma replied, slowly and unsurely. "Ladies Shirei and Roslin wanted to come see you, though I told them you would be down when you are up and ready."

"Have I missed breakfast?"

"No, but you are late. It is no worry though, do not rush." I considered this a moment.

"What has Waldra got to say of what happened?" There was a pause.

"I do not know, my lady. I have not seen her, though I know her handmaid, Luka, was going to tell her what has happened as soon as she woke her up. I only know Ladies Shirei and Roslin wanted to see you because they came to me in the corridor before." I nodded; despite the fact Esma could not see me. "Also, the King visited Lady Shirei this morning too." Again, I paused.

"Probably to speak with her about her marriage pact." I tried, carefully, unsure what to make of this. So much had happened over the course of so little time. My mind was too wary to think properly at the current moment.

"I could not say for sure – you would have to ask your sister."

After I had washed and clothed myself, I could not help but hesitate before leaving the chambers. The long sleeves I wore hid the purple bruises that were slowly developing on my wrists and Esma had done her best to cover up the one of my cheek. On face value, I looked no different than normal. I knew though that the entire Twins probably knew of the night's events, or at least a twisted version of it. There was no saying whether anyone even knew the truth and I could only hope that the King had corrected enough people of the reasons why Ser Quentyn had lost his arm. When I thought of Grey Wind then, it seemed strange that I began to worry for the beast as I hoped no harm had come of him during the night. It seemed quite a leap from when I had first met the creature.

Esma accompanied down to the Hall, though she did not come in. Instead, she left me at the doors and headed off to perform her duties – cleaning my clothes or something similar of the sort, no doubt. On my own, I braved a large sigh before going inside, feeling my hands shaking and my heart beating at an unnatural pace. I had half-expected the Hall to fall silent upon my arrival and I was sincerely glad it did not. While I could feel a few glances and whispers my way, it was not unbearable, and I headed straight for my usual time. I felt apprehensive when I caught sight of the familiar heads of my sisters – it seemed I was not late enough to miss them. I was unsure how they would take the news of what happened and I tried to force on a brave face as I neared them.

When I spared a glance up to the top table, it surprised me to see that my father was not present and instead his seat remained unoccupied. The rest of the table remained full though and I saw that the King had noticed my entrance, as the man was looking my way. When he tried a sad smile, I found I could not reply with one of my own. Whether my anger towards him prevented me from doing so, or maybe it was just the memories again of Ser Quentyn's arm getting ripped from his body at the jaws of the King's direwolf, I did not know. Instead of a smile, I settled for a single nod before turning back to my table of sisters.

Miah was the first to notice my approach and I felt surprised to see no smirk on her features when she saw me. Instead she pointed my arrival out to the others, eyeing me with a softer expression than I was ever used to - it was by no means kind, but it was not as harsh as usual. It only seemed to make things worse and I wondered if I would have preferred a smirk from my fair sister. Of course, Shirei wasted little time getting up and I let the girl tackle me with a hug when I was close enough. Taking a head count, I noticed that Waldra was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I muttered, extracting Shirei from me and taking my usual seat. As I felt the eyes on me, I wanted nothing more than to retreat back to my room once more. I could not hack this attention, certainly not from them. "It seems I slept in." I poured myself some water and looked around the table at my sisters. Shirei was staring up at me with wide, uncertain eyes, looking every bit as worried as I had expected her too. Roslin seemed to mirror her expression, though there was a hint of pity there too. It only succeeded to making me angrier and I worked to contain my feelings. Rowna and Derwa shared pointed looks which did not go unnoticed and Miah stared back at me, the same strange expression on her face. No one said anything, not a word or a whisper was spoken. As the air lingered, I felt the tension mount and I was half ready to get up and leave until my fairest sister spoke.

"Perhaps you drank too much wine last night, sweet sister?" Miah spoke and I eyed her carefully, as if daring her to comment on what had happened with Ser Quentyn. "It does have the tendency to make you drowsy. Or maybe it was the dancing – did you dance much last night?"

"No, I did not dance at all." I replied, wondering where this was going.

"Oh, well _I _danced plenty. Would you like to know how many times the King danced with me? At least five! I cannot remember the entire night; I daresay I drank quite a bit of wine myself too. And it was not just the King either; there were _plenty _of men lining up to ask me to dance. Dear, it is quite a wonder how _I _did not sleep in too!" If it was any other time, I would have no doubt been annoyed by my sister's arrogant, high-mighty tone. But instead, I welcomed it and found myself smiling at my fair sister. Miah had provided the normality back again and while she did not smile back, there seemed to be a look of understanding in her gaze.

"I danced with the King three times." Derwa pitched in then, taking hold of Miah's topic, which I was thankful for.

"Me too!" Rowna gushed and soon the conversation strung on to the pleasantries of the King, swiftly turning away from its attention on me. Even Roslin joined in, her own admiration for the man very clear in her tone and face. It seemed that Shirei and I were the only ones not adding into the conversation, though I was more content to listen.

"Lady Catelyn wishes to go for a walk down the river today with us." I began, slowly, speaking solely to Shirei. She turned to me then, taking in my words. "Is that alright?" Immediately, she nodded.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied. "Lady Stark is very nice." I hummed in agreement, thinking briefly of how the woman was with me the night before. There was a long stretched out pause before Shirei spoke again. "The King came to see me this morning." In response to her comment, I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the man had said to her. Shirei's attention was on her plate of food as she picked through it absently. "He told me what his reasons were for suggesting to Father that I marry and he also told me what he _actually _intended to happen. The King's mother was right, Ella; Father did twist the King's suggestion." At this, I frowned thoughtfully, taking note of the lack of upset and anger in her tone now.

"So you forgive him now?" I asked, hesitantly. Shirei paused once more.

"I know he did not mean to upset me." She told me. "I am still not happy with having to leave, but I don't blame the King anymore." I noticed Shirei's gaze shift up to the top table. "I blame Father." Her gaze then shifted back to me. "He wants to speak with you too, Ella."

"If you are alright with the King, then so am I. He does not have to speak with me, Shirei. I was mad at him because he upset you. But if you forgive him, then I won't stay mad at him anymore." I was unsure whether I even wanted to see the man anyway – for a whole cluster of reasons. Shirei's eyes bored into mine though and she shook her head quickly.

"But he _wants _to speak with you, Ella." She insisted, only making me frown harder. Why; to talk about what happened with Ser Quentyn the night before? To tell me what his reasons were for suggesting marriage to our father in regards to Shirei? My eyes wandered back to the top table on their own accord and I was surprised to find that the King was nowhere to be seen and instead, his mother sat alone. Where had the man gone?

I did not let the matter concern me further as I knew it no doubt had to do with the incident between Grey Wind and Ser Quentyn – and me, of course. Something I was not readily about to go into again. Returning back to my breakfast once more, I tried to drone out the lingering thoughts and the uncomfortable memories of sickening breath and an over-powering body against mine. I could not help but shudder though when I recalled the knight's arm coming loose from his body, laying baron on the ground beneath Grey Wind's and my feet. It was a better sight though to think about than my own body laying baron on the ground, after Ser Quentyn had had his disgusting way with me.

* * *

Lady Stark was true to her insistence of joining Shirei and I for a walk and after the rest of our sisters had disappeared, the older woman approached the table with Lady Brienne at her heels. I was not surprised to find the large woman in her presence, though it seemed Shirei was quite intrigued by the swordswoman and Lady Catelyn quickly made the introductions.

As we left the castle gates and made our way along the banking, I was glad that Shirei was more than capable enough to uphold idle chatter with Lady Catelyn for a time, while I sought out my thoughts. She asked the King's mother plenty of questions about Winterfell, suddenly becoming very interested with the Northern Fortress and I wondered vaguely if she would be asking the King for a sketch of it sometime soon. I was also very thankful that Lady Stark was more than tolerant with my sister's questions and was extremely patient with her. Perhaps it was motherly patience. I wandered a little behind with Lady Brienne, not making conversation with the woman, but feeling comfortable still the same. I was glad I had seen no pity in her gaze when I looked her way, only the same firm expression she seemed to always wear. It made things easier, as Miah had done earlier that morning.

When the banking began to slope, I noticed then that we were coming up to the hill that the King and I had sat on a little while before and I was not sure what I made of this memory. This was where I first thought I had seen the _true _Robb Stark and I could not deny it was quite a happy memory. I thought of his face without his careful reserve and how much more _real _he looked without the Kingly mask he always wore. Of course, those memories were quickly replaced with memories of his concerned look from the night before; along with how angered he looked when my father had suggested killing Grey Wind for attacking Ser Quentyn. The latter had been quite fearsome to behold and it only seemed to firm the reason even more so when the Stark man had become King in the North.

"I have never been this far away from the Twins." Shirei confessed, taking a seat in almost the exact spot I had done when I had come up here after the argument with Miah. I smiled briefly at thought as Lady Catelyn took a seat beside her.

"It certainly is a lovely view." The woman approved as she eyed the sights of the Twins and the bridge across the Trident. Stepping back, I allowed myself a moment to take in its beauty, feeling very much like I had done all this before. Carefully, I sat down on the grass close beside Lady Brienne and just sat back to study the view before me.

"I bet there a plenty of lovely things to see in Winterfell." Shirei spoke up then and I heard Lady Catelyn chuckle.

"There certainly is, though at the moment Winterfell is under a lot of construction after its siege during the war." The Stark woman replied, slowly. "It is coming back though; it will be great again once more."

"It will be even greater now because it's home to the King." Shirei gushed and again, Lady Stark chuckled. "Is it like the Twins, my lady?" After a pause, I heard the older woman respond.

"It certainly likens to the Twins in some ways, aye, though in other respects it isn't." She paused once more. "Perhaps you will get to visit it one day, Lady Shirei."

"I hope so." Shirei agreed and I smiled slightly as I listened in. "Of course, Raventree Hall will be my home soon – have you ever been there?"

Lady Stark began to speak softly with my sister, telling her all about what she could remember of Raventree Hall when she last visited. Shirei listened quietly, no doubt taking in every little detail of what was to be her new home soon. The idea of it strangely did not fill me with the same extent of sadness anymore, than it did the first time I had known she was leaving. While I was sad to see Shirei leave, the thought of what had happened the night before actually made me _glad _that she was. She was better off away from here, away from the vile men that lurked within these walls. The thought of what had happened to me, happening her mad me even more sickened to consider. No, it was a good thing Shirei was leaving. She would perhaps be safer outside the walls of the Twins – perhaps she would have her own little adventure and be able to draw beautiful sketches of her own, rather than reading tales and seeing other people's works. She would leave me, yes, but at least she would be away from here – away from Ser Quentyn and men like him, away from Miah and her torments and away from Father too and his general self.

Perhaps it would be good for her. I _hoped _it would be good for her.

When a slight movement drew my gaze from staring out across the Trident, I turned to see a sole dark figure leaving the Twin's gates and making their way along the banking. I knew immediately that they were on their way over to us and what seemed even clearer, when I took in their clothing and their familiar demeanour, was their _identity_. Robb Stark had a serious look on his face as he made his way up the hill towards us. Lady Brienne rose to her feet immediately when he drew near, surprising me with a bow and a quick murmur of 'your grace' sent in his direction. The man's firm expression twitched with a smile as he bowed his head in return.

"Mother, my ladies." He scanned his eyes across us all before focusing back in on his mother. "I hope I'm not interrupting." His mother replied with a tense smile.

"No, not at all, Robb – I was just telling Lady Shirei about Raventree Hall." The King froze slightly at the mention of the place and he sent Shirei a saddened look before sighing.

"I'm afraid I have not come to chat idly. I have just come from speaking with Lord Walder." His tone was quite wavering then and I wondered if he was trying to control his anger. Judging by the way he was clenching his fists, he looked very much put-off by whatever he'd spoken to my father about. I was surprised when the King turned to me then. "Your father wishes to speak with you, my lady."

"He sent _you _to come looking for her?" Lady Stark asked, her tone not even hiding her disapproval.

"No, I offered." The man returned, shrugging, before holding out his hand to me – just as he had done last time we were here. And just like last time, I hesitated before taking it. "Do not fear, Lady Shirei, I will return her back to you once we have sorted this out with your father." My younger sister nodded, smiling warmly at both the King and I, surprising me completely. As I let the King lead me back down the hill again, I just and so caught Shirei encouraging Lady Stark to continue on with her description of Raventree Hall and their voices soon became distant in the air.

My emotions were all over the place as I joined the King back to the Twins and I could not help but glance the man's way with uncertainty. I wanted to be angry at him, frustrated still about the betrothal, but somehow I could not bring myself to do so. Maybe I was too exhausted or maybe Shirei's decision to forgive the man had affected my perspective as well? Either way, I could not feel the rage building in me as I had done a few days previous. No, instead all I felt was confusion. Confused as to why he had done what he'd done. He had his 'reasons' and 'intentions' apparently, though I was yet to know them. The guards let us in without question and the King nodded to them as we passed. As soon as we entered the courtyard though, I found a whole new wave of emotions hit me now as my eye drew to the corner where Grey Wind was kept – or where he _used _to be kept, the beast was not there anymore. Worried, I turned to his owner with a look of question and fear. Surely Father had not killed the creature?

"Where is he?" I asked, quietly, and the King did not even ask me to elaborate.

"He is staying in my bed chambers at the moment – a couple of my guards are watching over him." The man replied, causing me to sigh in relief. "I was not sure I trusted to leave him out here and demanded that your father let me lock him away in my room. I told him if would be much safer for _everyone _if he was." It would not have been safer for me if he had been locked up there last night, I thought vaguely. "I take it you are not scared of Grey Wind any longer, my lady?"

My eyes drew to the cobbled ground then, where a couple of women were trying to soak up the blood stains on the floor there. I recalled the tearing then, the severing of Ser Quentyn's arm and I bit back the gag that rose then. It seemed sickening now to be almost praising the animal that had hurt someone in such a way. I thought of what the man was going to do to me then though and how Grey Wind had protected me and instantly I reminded myself that the praising was justified. I could not help but grimace back a little though when the two women cleaning up Ser Quentyn's blood looked our way before turning to whisper to each other at the sight of our presence. I hated to think of what the gossip was now around the Twins about me but swallowed thickly, trying to push it from mind.

"No, I don't think I am anymore." I admitted, shaking my head. "If it wasn't for him-" I cut myself off, knowing I needn't say anything else. "I guess I should thank you for bringing him with you, your grace." At this, the King let out an uneasy chuckle, choosing not to respond to that. For a moment, the silence was tense again between us and I carried on walking through the courtyard, not wanting to linger out there for too long. Once we had finally made it inside, the King decided to speak again.

"Miriella, I think there are a few things I should explain to you." I was a little surprised to hear my birth name pass from his lips, strangely glad he had not called me 'my lady' again. Glancing around the corridor though that we walked down, I guessed the lack of people around probably had something to do with this lack of formality. "About your sister's betrothal."

"My sister does not blame you for what is done and I'm aware you have already spoken to her. You need not explain yourself to me, your grace." I replied, evenly. At this, the man sighed.

"_Robb _please?" He tried and I did not respond, waiting for him to continue. "I know I have already spoken with your sister, but I feel I need to explain what happened to you too; so you understand why I am involved in it all."

"You don't have to-"

"I know you are mad at me about it; you have every right to be, I know. But please just allow me to explain, Miriella." Was the King's easy reply and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care if I am mad at you?" I asked, slowly, unsure I wanted to know the answer. At this, the man let out a brief laugh of disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? You are my host's daughter, one of my optional intended and also I would like to believe that one day you will be my friend." I turned to the man in slight shock by this, taking in his open expression and studying it for any lies. The King wanted to be my friend? I was unsure what to say to this, so chose to remain silent. After an awkward pause between us, the man sighed deeply. "I did _not _ask your father to marry your sister away to Hoster Blackwood." Another pause. "But I did suggest that your sister should marry." At his admission, I eyed the man again with a deep frown and wide eyes.

"Why?" I asked, slowly. Hesitantly, the man turned to me once more before coming to a stop. I registered then that we'd come to my father's private quarters and realised that this conversation would no doubt have to resume again another time. Now I had to concern myself with whatever my father wanted to see me for, which I can imagine would not be pleasant.

"Because of something _you_ said." The King muttered with a sad smile before knocking hard of my father's door. While I tried to decipher what the man had said, a distant call of 'enter' urged the King to open the door and step aside for me. Sending the man a curious frown, I let myself into the room.

My father's quarters had a strange lingering smell when we first entered and I could not help but blanch back when an over-powering stench of sweat and alcohol hit my sinuses. His room was quite large, much bigger than mine, and consisted of the largest bed I had ever laid eyes on – probably to keep all his whores in, I thought. I did not often come to my father's room and I shifted uncomfortably now in it, unsure what he wanted to say to me. Father had his back facing me as he stared out the large window across the river Trident, his figure startling straight and I saw his right fist was clenched tightly. I could not help but glance awkwardly to the King, who had come to my side now, and felt immensely glad that he had not left me alone with my father. The Stark King sent me one encouraging nod before clearing his throat, loudly.

"My lord, your daughter is here to speak with you." He announced, carefully, and I watched as my father turned to face us, his beady eyes darting between us both as he frowned. When Father zoned in on me, he looked me up and down with a thought frown before turning away as he walked over to his chair and desk, taking a seat on a rickety chair. If I had expected the man to ask how I was, then I would be waiting a long time for it.

"That beast of yours; is it locked away, your grace?" Father hissed, pouring himself a goblet of wine from the container on the table top. He slammed the jug down with more force than was probably necessary before eying the King with a narrowed gaze.

"Grey Wind is in my chambers locked up, Lord Walder." He confirmed, tightly. "He won't be a problem to anyone." At that, Father scoffed.

"He already is a problem." He muttered and I glanced at the King to see a scowl on his features. "That creature of yours, boy, attacked and maimed one of my men!"

"That 'creature' protected _your_ daughter from one of _your_ men, my lord." The King replied, firmly, his eyes flaring. There was a certain tiredness in the man's expression and I wondered how many times the pair of them had gone through this argument already. "You'd do well to remember that." The look I received in return to that comment was only a look of pure distaste, that did not go unnoticed by the King. "You should treat your daughter with a little respect and care, Lord Frey-"

"Do not tell me how to tend to my daughter, boy!" Father cried and I flinched at the volume of his voice, surprised that the King did not.

"_Your grace, _not 'boy' – you'd do well to remember that too, my lord." The King muttered, lowly, his voice as dangerous and dark as it was the evening before. I spared a glance at the man again, startled by how terrifying he looked – not at all like the Robb Stark that I thought I had seen. I was not sure whether to be fearful or happy that the King was standing up to my father like he was.

"I saw Ser Quentyn this morning." Father spoke up, his gaze shifting to me now, unbothered by the King's undertone of a threat and ignoring his comment. I shuddered at the mention of the man, wanting to be rid of his presence completely. There was a pause as my father studied me over the brim of his goblet, his expression contemplative. "He says you're a liar, girl." My initial fearful nature turned sour then and I stared at my father with a heavy glare when I took in his implications. I had half-expected so much from Ser Quentyn, though what I was not fully prepared for was how quickly it seemed my own father was going to take his word for it. Clenching my fists, I stepped forward, not so terrified anymore of the man.

"And do you believe him?" I demanded and Father shrugged slowly.

"Ser Quentyn is one of my most loyal knights; my best fighters-"

"That doesn't answer the question." I pointed out quickly. Father paused, glaring at me, before continuing.

"I told him what you had said happened, to which he responded that it was false. Ser Quentyn told me how _he _believed last night came about-"

"Why would I lie about this?" I cut in, wishing he'd just wouldn't be Walder Frey for one minute and be a father instead. It was too much to ask though, it seemed.

"He said it was _you _that forced yourself onto him." I could not even respond to that, a little shocked by this statement, and Father quickly continued. "He said you were very forward with him; that you wanted Ser Quentyn to 'fuck you' and had apparently wanted to do so for a while now. Ser Quentyn told me he tried to let you down easily as he did not want to dishonour you, though you were very persistent. He would have just left you out there, but he feared for your safety around that _monster _and stayed with you." I could not believe what I was hearing, though only stared back at the man behind the desk, waiting to hear the rest of it. "You threw yourself on him like nothing but a cheap whore and Ser Quentyn was forced to try and restrain you. Of course, his maiming tells the rest."

"No." I shook my head – how _dare _he! I wanted to shout, to scream, to go and find that sorry excuse of a knight and make Grey Wind rip off his other arm. I recalled the _actual e_vents and could not believe how deceptive the man was – though should I really have been surprised? My own father probably would have done the same, they _all _would have done. I lived with plenty of people like Ser Quentyn and the reality of it was terrifying. No, I was _very _glad Shirei was leaving this place soon – the sooner, the better. "That isn't what happened."

"That is what Ser Quentyn said-"

"And what about what _I _say?! Does that not matter to you? I am your daughter!" I practically screeched, coming to stand before in front of the desk before the man. My father's expression was a picture of fury.

"You watch your tone, girl." He warned, though it did nothing to dint my rage.

"What, and stand here and listen to this?" I asked, eyeing my father. "You won't allow me to defend myself? To explain how that man is wrong? Ser Quentyn is the liar, not me!"

"And yet there seems to be no witnesses to support your claim." Father muttered, a strangely tired expression on his face, like he wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"As there are none to support his either." I reminded the man quickly. "It is his word against mine. Now, tell me, Father - am I really one to lie? I have never done before, why should I start now?" Walder Frey grew silent for a moment, not completely convinced, but at least he wasn't arguing anymore. Taking him in, I heard myself scoff, shaking my head. "Do you honestly think, out of _everyone,_ I would throw myself at the likes of Ser Quentyn?! He is vile and revolting and not a man I wish to mix with whatsoever. You _know_ that, my lord." Father thought this over, his eyes suddenly dancing to the man behind me, who I had forgotten was there for a moment. After a long tense pause, the man chuckled dryly, downing his goblet in one before wiping the escaped liquid from his chin.

"No, I suppose Ser Quentyn is more Waldra's kind of man." At his comment, I grimaced before my thoughts suddenly turned to my older sister then and I realised that I had still not seen her since the evening before. She no doubt knew of what had happened and I grew worried suddenly that she was mad at me. Perhaps she blamed me for what happened with Ser Quentyn? Maybe she was with the man now, licking his wounds? The thought made me sick and I sincerely hoped my sister had better judgement than that.

"So, you believe me?" I probed, wanting to hear the words properly. Father did not answer right away, instead observing me with a frown before looking away to pour himself another goblet of wine.

"I don't suppose the man knew what he was fully doing. He probably mistook the situation between the pair of you." I felt myself start at his words, feeling even more sickened than before. He was defending him - yes, he believed me, it seemed, but he was still defending him. I felt my face consort with a glare and I opened my mouth once more to berate my inner fury at the man before me, though was unfortunately cut short before I had the chance.

"Will the knight be punished, my lord?" The King suddenly asked, halting my words and bringing another glare back onto my father's face.

"The man has lost his arm – is that not punishment enough, _your grace?_" He hissed and I did not need to look back at the King to know he was glaring back.

"You would let that man return to his duties after what he's done?" Father shrugged, gulping more of his drink, before smirking bitterly.

"Why not? It was his left arm your beast ripped off – his right arm is his sword arm. With a little more practise, the man will be able to carry on with his normal duties again." The thought of walking down the corridors and seeing Ser Quentyn's smirking face stopped me dead. I knew there would be no doubt the man would try and repeat what had happened the night before with me and I knew that next time, Grey Wind would not be there to save me. My fear returned to me quite swiftly.

"Father," I breathed, shaking my head. I was surprised by how quiet my voice came out. "I do not want to see ever that man again. Please don't-" Father studied me a moment and for a second, I thought he would agree. When the man shook his head though, my heart only plummeted further.

"Ser Quentyn has been training soldiers to fight many years at the Twins, girl. If you want to avoid the man, then do not go down to the training pen with your sister again, simple as that." But of course, would it ever be that easy? "In the meantime, the man is to be kept with the Maester so you needn't bother yourself, girl." The last part was not even meant to be said for comfort and I had not expected as much from the man. Slowly, I backed away from my father, glad at least that Ser Quentyn would be gone a while, but terrified of his return. While I was glad Shirei would be free of these men, I worried for myself then – thinking of how the man had grabbed me, what he had said to me and intended to do. I kept backing up until I found myself almost tripping up over the King's feet, glad I could steady myself on the man's arm before falling. His own grip on my arm was tight as he made sure I would not fall too and I nodded my thanks to the man before he finally let go. My head was in too much of a whirl for me to keep my balance or even care that I had made a fool of myself before the King. The skin that he had touched burned and I could not say for sure if it was uncomfortable or not. "You keep that mutt of yours locked away, you hear me? I do not want to see it at all during the remainder of your stay!"

"As long as you can assure me that you have no intentions of seeking harm to Grey Wind, my lord." The King returned, just as harshly. Father grunted his assurance before eyeing the King with a frown.

"You will be gone soon enough, I suppose." He muttered, shaking his head. After a pause, Father continued speaking again. "Tell me, your grace, have you come to a decision yet on my daughters?" He asked and I watched as the fury on the King's face fell to one of control. Shifting slightly in place, I could not help but wait a little too curiously for his answer.

"Nearly, my lord; I will be ready with my answer tomorrow." _Tomorrow – _that was the day the King would name his bride. My insides fluttered with a brief spouse of nerves as I had not imagined it to be so soon. It seemed like such a long time since the man first arrived in the Twins and now a month had passed and soon his Queen would be chosen.

"Good." Father grunted. "The wedding will take place soon after, preparations are already being made." The King nodded a brief gesture of approval.

"Thank you, my lord." Again, Father grunted before the room fell silent. I glanced between the two men as they eyed each other down before I heard myself clear my throat, awkwardly.

"I am going to go get ready for the evening." I muttered, wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible and be rid of the horrible atmosphere.

"I'll walk you back, my lady." The King offered and I did not even bother turning him down, knowing he probably wanted to leave my father's presence just as much as I did. After biding good bye to my father, I left the room without another glance, vaguely hearing the two men speak together before the King followed me out. After a brief pause, the man beside me spoke. "Are you alright?" I glanced up at him, taking in how firm his features looked before sighing.

"Aye I'm fine." I replied, tersely. Taking in his expression though, I found myself continuing before I could help it. "I never really expected much in the way of fatherly love, even after what happened with Ser Quentyn."

"My father would have punished anyone if they had laid a hand on my sisters, as _that _man did to you. Heck, my brothers and I would have gladly carried it out for him." At this, I smiled, thinking of how nice it must have been to grow up in such a world, with such a family.

"Unfortunately, my father is not anything like what your father was, your grace." I muttered before sighing again. "And I do not suppose any of my many brothers will be lining up to do something either." After a pause, I shrugged. "I guess I will just have to do what Father says and avoid him as much as I can – I'll just have to be more careful. Grey Wind won't always be around to help me either after all." I breathed a wary chuckle, glancing up to see Robb's face frowning in thought.

The man did not answer me and again we fell into silence for the remainder of the way to my chambers. I had expected the man to speak, to talk about my father and Ser Quentyn or maybe finished the conversation we were having before I spoke with Father, though he only remained silent. When we reached the door to my chambers, I turned to bid the man good day, though he spoke before I had chance to.

"May I come in?" He asked, carefully, and I was all but ready to tell him no – I had never had any man in my chambers before other than my own father, not to mention he was the _King. _The thought of him being in there made me feel uncomfortable, not to mention how grossly inappropriate it probably was. I was hesitant to answer the man at first.

"I am not sure-"

"I won't be long, I promise." Again, I hesitated, taking in his questioning gaze and how he waited for my reply. The thought of Ser Quentyn then drew a slight batch of fear into me, but I reminded myself that the King, _Robb, _was not Ser Quentyn. For some reason, I felt assured the man would not try to do anything the knight had tried to do and with a slow nod, I opened the door to my chambers and let the man inside.

I was immensely thankful Esma was not inside when we entered, not knowing quite how she would react to the presence of the King in my chambers. He spared a quick observing glance around my room, taking in the bed, the fireplace, the screen in the corner before turning back to me again. I felt a little uncomfortable with his scrutiny of my room, finding that his presence was off-putting to say the least. Vaguely, I gestured to the chairs I had sat with his mother and Lady Brienne on the night before and the King sat himself down beside the unlit fire, looking strangely out of place in the sanctuary of my room. Studying him a moment, I felt strange and all too nervous all of a sudden. Wringing my hands together awkwardly, blanching when his gaze turned my way, I quickly worked to fill the silence.

"Would you like a lemon cake?" I asked, suddenly spying the plate that still remained on top of the fire place and walking over to them. The silence between us was a little too awkward to bear. "Your mother brought them yesterday morning so I do not know if they still taste very nice." I offered the plate out to the man, feeling in need of doing something, and he accepted one of the slices with a brief look of amusement. "They were meant to be for Shirei, but she forgot to take them with her when she left here." The King chuckled, taking a bite of the no doubt stale cake.

"If she asks where they are, you can blame me for eating them all."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." I conceded, offering the man a weak but tense smile. As he let out another laugh, I took a slice of lemon cake for myself before sitting down opposite him. The cake was still stale, I soon found out, but it still tasted nice enough.

"Why was my mother here?" The King asked suddenly, looking curious. At this, I paused, remembering the reason why and feeling slightly nervous to breech this subject with the man.

"I told you; to bring us lemon cakes." I replied and the man smiled briefly before shaking his head.

"Why was she bringing you lemon cakes?" He went on to ask and yet again, I paused. After finishing off the slice, I wiped the crumbs away from my lap before answering.

"Do you really wish to know, your grace?" I asked, carefully, and the look he gave me told me that he did. I sighed, turning to look at the unlit fire. "Shirei and I had breakfast in here yesterday morning; your mother came to us afterwards and brought us the cakes. I guess they were to make Shirei feel better after-" Judging by the man's expression, I did not need to elaborate myself further. He bowed his head to study his hands in his lap, looking every bit as guilty as he had done the night Father announced Shirei's betrothal to Hoster Blackwood. I did not feel as angry with the man about it though now as I did then.

"I never intended to upset your sister. Or you." Robb spoke slowly, meeting my gaze briefly before looking away to study something else as he went on. When I noticed his eyes lingering heavily on my bed, I could not help but shift a little uncomfortably as I took in his observation of it. It was weird for him to be in here after all. I forced myself to forget that fact and just to try and listen to his words. "I was just as shocked by your father's announcement as you were, I can promise you that."

"Aye, but you were also guilty of it." I muttered, studying the man carefully. "What was it that _I _said, your grace, which made you suggest to my father that Shirei should be married off? I do not recall ever saying such things to you." The King laughed without humour, shaking his head and still not looking at me.

"I worry that you will not like what you hear if I tell you." He admitted, only making me frown harder.

"I do not like what I am hearing now if you don't tell me." I returned, bringing silence once more between us. Robb stared down at his feet for a moment, seemingly thinking through his words as he clasped his hands together in his lap. Slowly, he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and raising his head to rest on his joined hands, eyeing me suddenly with a strange expression. Still, I waited.

"You told me you would not be disappointed if I chose you to be my bride." He said, slowly, and I frowned again when I heard his words. At the mention of being his bride, I felt my heart pick up slightly. Still though, I remained confused. How was this relevant to Shirei?

"Aye, I remember-"

"You also said you would not be very pleased." The King cut in, not missing a beat. After a hesitant pause, he finished. "Because it meant you would leave your sister."

The look he gave me then was meaningful and I felt as if I was missing a very blaring detail as it appeared the man assumed I had caught on by now. Frowning though, I still did not understand. Yes, I said I would not have been disappointed if he chose me as his bride; I was no fool to disregard the man before me. And yes, I also said I would not be very pleased given that it meant leaving my sister behind. Of course, that last part did not matter now as Shirei was the one leaving _me_ behind now, considering she was to be married-

_Oh. _

"I don't-" I stuttered, not sure I had gotten the right lead here. My insides squirmed uncontrollably and I was unsure whether I was comfortable with them or not. "You want- how did you-" The King stared back at me for a moment, before continuing, saving me from stuttering some more.

"You did not want to leave your sister behind." He breathed. "I tried to do something about it so-" So he could marry _me? _The thought almost seemed too preposterous and I gapped wordlessly for a moment, unsure what to say. Soon though, I recalled the situation my sister had now found herself in and felt the previous anger I felt return when I realised that my sister's happiness was perhaps compromised for the King's.

"You sent my sister away, so I would be pleased that you'd choose me as your wife?" I asked, slowly, knowing my voice sounded low with anger. The King frowned at this. "Do you honestly think I would be happy to marry you after I found out you were in fault as to why my sister has been sent away? Or did you think I would just never find out?"

"No." He cut in before I could throw out anymore. "I did not want to send your sister away."

"But you have!" I cried, shaking my head, feeling ridiculous and wondering if it would be alright to urge the man out my room immediately.

"It was your father sent your sister away-"

"But-"

"_I _wanted to bring her with us." At his admission, I started. _Bring her with us? _

"What?" The man sighed, seemingly exhausted as he leant back in his chair. There was a brief pause and I only stared gapingly at the man before me, waiting for an explanation to all this confusion.

"My intentions were for Shirei to become a ward of Winterfell, where she would grow to be betrothed to my youngest brother, Rickon. He is only young now, no more than nine years old, and I would not have expected them to marry until they were both old enough and ready." He explained, running a hand through his messy curls. "Rickon is a kind boy, he reminds me much like Shirei does – I thought they would get on well together and I was trying to suggest to your father that he make this pact." A pause. "But I waited too long; I did not want to throw it all out in one go so I started out small, trying to suggest things in passing. Of course, your father's initiative was a lot quicker than I expected. I did not _intend _for him to marry Shirei off to Hoster Blackwood and send her to Raventree Hall. I intended for her to marry my brother, Rickon Stark, so she could come to Winterfell." The man smiled sadly. "Then you would not have to leave her."

I was not sure what to feel after hearing the King's intentions – they certainly were not anything I had expected. Hearing what he had wanted to happen only made me feel sad, the scenario he had offered to me seemed so much better than the one Shirei found herself in now. I would not have to leave her, she would stay with me and together we would leave the Twins behind us. It was almost too perfect to imagine and the thought of it made my heart ache. While I did not know much about Rickon Stark, if he was anything like his brother and mother, then I had better hopes for him. Shirei could have found herself love in the King's brother and even if she did not, I would have been there to look after her. _As the Queen in the North. _

The implications of what Robb wanted did not seem to register until after a few contemplative moments. He had tried to do all that so I would not have to leave Shirei behind, so we would stay together. He had wanted us both to be happy, he had wanted me to be _pleased. _He wanted to choose _me _as his bride.

Me? Lowly Miriella Frey? I could not quite believe what the man was suggesting and the way he was staring at me now certainly was not doing any favours. Why would a man, such as Robb Stark, want to marry a girl like me? I gathered that he did not have much choice in the way of Frey daughters, but I would have expected him to choose one of the others, especially considering he seemed to have spent less time with me out of everyone. It had surely shocked me and it took me a while to believe what I was hearing. For a brief moment, slight fear peeked up at the thought of such a man's presence, over-powering me as Ser Quentyn had done. But soon enough Robb's waiting features drew my attention and I knew that he would not do what that disgraced knight had done. He was a Stark, he had honour, and he was kind. Surely I could not have found myself so lucky to be looked upon by such a man?

"You weren't trying to hurt us." I stated quietly, shaking my head. "I thought you resented us all so much that you did this to get back at us." Robb's eyes widened with shock before he too shook his head.

"No I would never wish to hurt you – _any _of you. I have told you before, Miriella, that I do not blame you for this." He replied, softly. After a moment, the King scanned my face hesitantly. "I really am sorry that this had happened to Shirei, I never wished for it to end up like that. You believe that, don't you?" I did not even hesitate before nodding and it should not have pleased me so much how relieved the man looked. "You are not mad at me anymore either?" I shook my head, my heart peeking at the sight of a smile on the man's face. Quickly, another question came to mind and I could not stop myself before asking.

"Why me?"

The King's eyes were piercing, almost like they were devouring every detail in my expression. While he was not smile and his own features were still sharp, there was a certain softness in his gaze that stood apart from the rest of his face. While I did not know Robb Stark very well, I could not deny that he made me feel different than all the other men I had met did. It was not love, far from it; though it would be foolish to say I wasn't attracted to him. Perhaps it was his kind nature and how opposing it was to the lecherous nature here at the Freys, or maybe it was because he was the King that made him so alluring.

I considered the man's own words, how he wished to be my friend one day, and I wondered if I wanted that too. Having a friend would certainly be nice, as I did not really have many friends at the Twins and certainly not a male friend. Unlike my sisters, I had never really thought of what my marital life would be like, I guess I always remained in the moment and preferred not to dream up fantasies that would never happen. But now, I could not help but think about my future. Would it entail a life in Winterfell? A life as Queen in the North, where everyone called me 'your grace' and I would not simply just be Miriella Frey anymore. A life where I was Robb Stark's wife.

"Why _you_?" The man repeated slowly, his body shifting awkwardly in his chair. My question had brought a healthy blush on the man's face and it seemed odd to see him looking a little flustered and not his usual proper self. I did not get an answer for a long time though I was happy to wait, sitting quietly in my chair and watching the King as he clasped and unclasped his hands. "Shirei is too young; too young to be Queen and certainly too young to be my wife. Miah, while she seems to want it quite much so, is not a very pleasant person. I would like to think I'd actually _like _my wife, whereas Lady Miah can be quite a distasteful person to people around her. Waldra cannot stand the idea of marrying me or being Queen so I do not want to force it on her. I would also like my wife to actually, in some respects, want to be there. She does not have to immediately like or love me, but there needs to be some prospects there. Rowna and Derwa – well, I can hardly tell the two apart, let alone choose which one I prefer the most-"

"So, the rest of my sisters are not agreeable enough for you and so you are settling for me? Is that what you're saying here, your grace?" I demanded, feeling a little sunken after listening to the King's words. Perhaps it was not a case of wanting me, maybe it was just the fact that I was the only one left after he slowly got rid of the rest of my sisters and he was forced to stick with me? Immediately, Robb's face fell and he shook his head.

"No, not at all." He quickly said. After a pause, he exhaled deeply. "I have seen how you are with your sisters – especially Shirei; you are caring and protective over the ones you love. I will admit, Miriella, that I did not believe that any Frey was capable of such a trait but after meeting you all, there is definitely a sense of family loyalty when it comes to you. While I know you are not the same with everyone in your family, you are like it to those who deserve it and I respect you for it. Queens need to care for their people if they want to command respect from them and I believe you will not have any problems gaining it. Also, I fear that the responsibilities required as King and Queen would interfere with that of parenting, but I do not believe you are the kind of person who would substitute your children's attention for anything. Given how you are around Shirei, I think you would make a great mother – something that is very important for me after growing up with the mother I have.

"I was also worried that, when I came here, you Frey girls would either resent me entirely or dote on me completely; given that I am King in the North. While I would like my wife to at least be capable of caring for me, I do not wish for a woman that would easily fluster at my feet. I need a wife who is more than willing to question what I do, to act as a more personal council than the one I have already. I do not need a wife who would just agree to everything I do, because I am by nowhere near perfect and sometimes I will need questioning. You have already proved yourself to me that you are willing to question me, even if you aren't my wife, though you also do not do it in a way that is disrespectful. While I would not want a swooned wife, I would not want a wife who was just going to sit and criticise everything I do – I need a balance. And I believe _you_ are that balance.

"It also helps, I suppose, that you know about Talisa. While I know the rest of your sisters are aware of her too, given the stories they have heard, you are the only one to have asked about her personally. Though it isn't the fact that you have asked that it is important to me, it is your reaction to her and my feelings towards her. While I know I am set to marry another, I cannot just simply forget her. Talisa was very important to me and it will take time for me to grow used to another. But I'd like to believe you would grant me the time that I need and that you would not expect anything I could not give you straight away. Some of your sisters seem to think that if we marry, that it'll be like a love song, and I am afraid to say it won't be. Not at first anyway. You, however, seem to understand the reality of this situation and that is what I need right now. As my wife and my Queen."

I had not realised I had been holding my breath until a sudden rush of air escaped from lips as I gaped wordlessly at the man, my heart warming to his words. While they weren't words of love and devotion, they were better than that – they were the truth. I did not want to hear any confession that he loved me and cared for me, because I knew they would be false and it was strangely soothing to hear such honesty in someone's words. He had complimented me enough, though it was not the typical physical compliments. The King had told me I was caring, that I would be a _great _mother_. _After not knowing my own mother, the thought of being one myself was slightly terrifying, though the King's assurance and certainty seemed to change that perspective. He had said I had proved myself to him, that I was _that balance. _And most of all, he had said I was what he needed right now – he _needed _me.

At first, I did not want to believe him, that perhaps it was just all a trick. As I thought about it though, I realised that I was too tired, too exhausted, to think the worst of this man. While he may not have been perfect, clearly capable of making mistakes, there was something about Robb Stark that was honest and honesty was not something I was used to around the Twins. He was like a breath of fresh air almost and given everything that had happened over the course of the last week, the idea of leaving with him to Winterfell was too inviting for words.

While the idea of Shirei and I separating hurt, I knew there was nothing to be done about it now. Life without Shirei in the Twins would definitely be a cold life and I did not even want to think of what would happen once Ser Quentyn was back and roaming the corridors once more. The thought just repulsed me. I could be comforted with the fact that Shirei was leaving and not forced to live in this place much longer, though I was not sure what kind of place she would be heading to. After spending the afternoon with Lady Stark, the woman seemed content enough to tell my sister about Raventree Hall and the Blackwoods and so far had not reacted too worryingly in regards to them. Perhaps there would be hope for my sister once she left? Love too? And if so, was there hope of finding such a thing for myself in Winterfell with the King?

"I don't know what to say." I admitted after the silence grew too long between us, breathing an almost shy douse of laughter. The King smiled with understanding, still looking a little hesitant as he studied my face.

"That being said," He began slowly. "I still have not decided yet. There still are some things to consider, I am sure you can understand." Briefly, I could not help but think of Roslin and how he had not discredited the girl as he had done the rest of my sisters. Perhaps he was contemplating her the same as he was me? "I will be announcing my choice tomorrow." He stated then and my heart leapt at the thought of him declaring _my _name. "I guess what you could say is whether or not you will accept me if I do decide to pick you." I could practically feel my heart jumping up into my throat and I swallowed the thickness there before answering.

"Surely that would be telling, your grace?" I replied, earning myself a slight smirk from the man, before I laughed quietly to myself; an attempt almost to calm my nerves. "And I suppose turning down a King would be unheard of anyway."

"I would not expect you to say yes if you did not want to, Miriella." Robb replied, firmly, and his gaze burned into mine before I found myself blushing and looking away – wasn't swooned, was I not?

"You are only expected to say one name and we are expected to accept without a second thought. Like I said, it would be unheard of if any of us turned you down. We are all fortunate enough to even be granted the opportunity to be your bride." My words sounded strangely rehearsed and Robb raised a curious eyebrow at my words. Hurriedly, I continued. "It truly is your choice, your grace. It is what_ you _want, not us." The King remained thoughtful at this, not speaking for the longest of times.

"I want my wife to be happy." He said finally, staring straight into my eyes with a frown. "Do you think you would be happy as my wife, Miriella?"

That was _the_ question, I thought. Would I be happy to marry the man? He had already stated that it was not going to be the perfect love story though surely I had never expected as such anyway. Robb would take care of his wife; he seemed like the kind of man who would, and the idea of leaving the Twins and the people within certainly was an inviting prospect. What did linger overhead though was the idea of his wartime love, Talisa, who I knew still held his heart. What if I could not compete with the likes of her? Would be still continue his affair with her, despite being married to me? It certainly would not have gone on unheard of – the late King Robert Baratheon was a man with that kind of reputation and I did not doubt that there wouldn't be others like him. Would Robb Stark be one of those men?

"May I ask you a question, Robb?" I asked, quietly. A surprised look fell on the man's face before he nodded.

"Aye, of course." I bit my lip before braving asking.

"What I want to ask, I hope you do not think I mean it to be disapproving or anything of the sort, I am just asking out of my own curiosity. I do not wish to offend." I added first in a slight rush. "It's just, if I was your wife-" Oh the thought. "I guess I would just want to know if once we were married, whether you would still continue your-" I could not help but grimace. "_Activities _with Talisa Maegyr?" I ducked my gaze from his after asking my question so I could not see his reaction to it. The silence between us drew out though and still I kept my head bowed in fear of looking up to see anger or hurt in his gaze – I was not sure which would be worse. After a time though, I heard a sigh from the man, and braved looking up.

"You have not offended me, Miriella." The King assured me, his eyes hinting on sadness though full of understanding. I was relieved by this as he continued. "To answer your question; no, I would not. I have not seen Talisa in a very long time and while I know I will see her again one day, I shall be married by then. I will not dishonour either _her_ or _you _by continuing our affair; it would not be fair on both parties. I intend to be an honourable husband, Miriella, and while I know you may be uncertain of a lot of things regarding me, please be certain of that. I will be loyal to you;_ if_ we marry."

I nodded in response, not sure what else to say. I was slightly surprised by his admission and felt a little saddened that he was so set on giving her up, even if it was to be a loyal husband. It was heart-breaking to think that such love was torn apart and while I may not have instigated it, I still felt responsible. I would be the one that prevented the pair from being together and it hurt to think that. I did not even know this Talisa Maegyr, but I could not even begin to know what this marriage pact between the King and one of us Freys was doing to her.

"Do not blame yourself, Miriella." Robb suddenly breathed and I stared at him, shocked that he had picked up on my thoughts so easily. I again said nothing, only eyed the man before me with a wide-eyed expression before looking away into the unlit fire. "You have not answered my question as to whether you would be happy yet."

Of course the man would not forget that. I took my time to answer, still staring into the fire with a frown as I thought, aware of the King's gaze burning into the side of my head. In less than a week, my entire life could change forever – though would it be for the better or the worse? As I considered it though, I could not imagine it be any worse than enduring life further at the Twins amongst men such as Ser Quentyn and my father. When I turned back to Robb, I hoped the smile on my face was honest enough though was thankful I had not had to force it. As I nodded and the man smiled in return to mine, my stomach fluttered with the familiar butterflies and I couldn't help but wonder if the King was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

"Aye, your grace." I breathed. "I think I would be happy as your wife."

The King had no time to respond to that or even react in the briefest of ways, as the opening of my chamber door startled us both suddenly. Turning to the now open doorway, I was not surprised to see Esma stood there, in her arms a basket full of laundry. Her eyes darted between Robb and me with a mixture of shock and curiosity and I could not help but smile in amusement as the King quickly rose to his feet, shifting in such an awkwardly boyish manner as he straightened out his tunic. His complete demeanour was flustered immensely.

"I think I will leave you be to prepare for dinner." Robb said, politely, and though his expression of control was back on, I could not help but relish the slight blush on his cheeks. The King was the one looking flustered now, who would have thought? Esma still said nothing, not even moving from her frozen place in the door as she eyed the man with a strangely firm expression, almost like she was scolding him. "I will see you later, my lady." No Miriella either? I repressed a snort before nodding and standing too.

"Of course, see you at dinner, _your grace._" The King smiled politely to Esma as he passed before exiting my chambers and leaving a seriously confused handmaid in his wake. While I could feel the tension between Esma and me, I could not help the smile on my face as she stared on at me with wide eyes.

"My lady, why was the King in your chambers?" She asked, hesitantly, after she closed the door finally. I laughed a little before sighing; knowing that Esma at least deserved a truthful explanation and it was strange that I felt more than happy to give her one.

So as I prepared for dinner that evening, I informed Esma on what had gone on between the King and me, telling her of our conversations and the admissions from the King. To say my handmaid was shocked would have been an understatement, though once I had told her everything; it did not take long before she began gushing in excitement. And for once, I did not mind.

"I told you that you underestimated your own charms, my lady!"

* * *

**~Edited January 2015~**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**** Another update for all you lovely people! Thank you all so very much for your support, either by reviewing/favouriting/following, it really does mean a lot! Chapter wise, I have one more fully written one left to put up (though I will be taking my time to tweak before uploading) and then after that, it's a case of writing them up from nothing. Next week's update should be up as normal, though I will warn that after that, chapters may not be uploaded as quickly due to other commitments and finding the time. I'll try my best to keep things as normal though :) **

**I feel like a lot has happened in this chapter. I'm not sure if I've rushed things though or if it's just especially more eventful than the others. You'll have to just judge it yourselves! I hope you enjoy :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

It was the day of the King's declaration – the day he would choose his Queen. Of course, the Twins were buzzing with excitement; all wondering which of Walder Frey's seven trueborn daughters would be picked for the honour of being Robb Stark's wife. The announcement would be made after dinner that evening and the wedding would take place a couple of days after. Most of the preparations for the wedding had already been made – nearly everything except the bride, of course.

After my talk with the King, to say I was not nervous for that night's evening meal would have been a downright lie. While the thought of Robb declaring my name, no doubt shocking every single person in that room, was certainly not an unpleasant thought, I still was in a state of disbelief about it. Surely the man was jesting when he said he wished to name me? Surely when dinner came and it was time, another name would fall from his lips instead of mine? It seemed still evident that Roslin was considered an option for the King, despite my other sisters not being. Esma had spent a vast amount of time the night before gushing about how great all of this was and while I had let her then, now in hindsight I wished I hadn't. Perhaps it would make things easier if she had not filled the air with dreams and fantasies if it came down to Robb not naming me as his chosen Frey? It would certainly hurt a lot less. I was thankful at least that only Esma knew and decided that there would be no way I would tell my sisters of this, Shirei included. I would keep it to myself now and keep my guard up. Only the evening would bring the truth and until then, I would have to wait in hesitation.

At breakfast that morning, I was certainly shocked to see the presence of Waldra there when I finally came down. Having not seen my sister since the ball, seeing her then was quite alarming and also very nerve-wracking as I approached the table. Would she be mad at what happened to Ser Quentyn? Would she blame me – was that why I had not seen her all of the day before? When I finally reached the usual table in the dining Hall, the fact that Waldra did not look up to greet me only made my nerves worse.

She looked much the same as normal, though her wild hair did conceal some of her face so I could not make out her expression truly. Throughout the mealtime, I sent my sister glances, but only saw her stare down at her plate silently. She remained quiet throughout it all, not saying a word which was completely out of Waldra's character. Not once did she send a snide remark Miah's way or make an obscene comment that would lead to her being scolded for her vulgarity - everything normal for Waldra to do of a morning. While the rest of my sisters were oblivious to this change in our older sister, it was certainly very blaring to me and I could work out pretty well for myself what the cause was. While I had started off the day nervous about the King's declaration later that day, now I was nervous for a whole different reason – I was nervous of Waldra.

When she eventually finished her breakfast, Waldra got up to leave without saying a word and it only stung me further. Perhaps my sister really did blame me for what had happened? Without thinking, I had gotten to my feet too and made to follow after my older sister.

"Where are you going, Ella?" Shirei asked, quickly, and I forced a smile as I paused beside her.

"I am just going to speak with Waldra, I will be back soon." I assured her before quickly following the path my fiery haired sister had taken out of the dining hall.

I had tried to quicken my pace to catch up with the woman though she appeared to have caught on to me following her as her own speed was increasingly quicker. Cursing to myself, I brought myself almost to a run as I followed Waldra through the corridors and it was not until we'd come into the castle courtyard that I finally caught up to her properly.

"Waldra!" I called quickly, surprised that she stopped at my holler, expecting her to completely ignore my calls. Waldra did not turn though, instead she kept her back to me and I approached her with careful steps. My hesitation was back now and I felt unsure of myself now, not quite certain of what to say to my older sister now I had her attention. For a moment, I said nothing, only stared at her back while the courtyard bustled around us. We might as well have been the only ones in it though as I paid no heed to anyone else but Waldra and thankfully no one intervened. "Will you not even look at me?" I asked, carefully. There was a pause before Waldra finally did turn on her heels to face me, her expression not one I was prepared for.

There was no anger in her gaze, which I had began to ready myself for. Instead there was sadness and exhaustion. It took me back a moment as I had almost been prepared for a blown out rage from my older sister. Instead she stared back coolly, almost with guilt, and for a moment I was too stunned to speak.

"Are you alright?" I braved asking, uncertain I would like the reply I got. Waldra sighed then, shaking her head.

"Are _you?_" She returned and I frowned then, not sure what to say. My eyes glanced briefly to the shelter Grey Wind had been previously kept in and I could not help but notice the slight stain on the ground still. Pushing aside the memories and the bile that rose to my throat, I dragged my gaze back to my older sister. Judging by her expression, she understood my thoughts and her lips pursed a moment. "I heard about what happened." At that, I laughed bitterly.

"I am sure everyone has." I replied, shrugging. She looked unsure then; unsure of herself? Of me? "Where have you been?" Waldra tensed immediately, her eyes widening slightly.

"Around." Was her muttered reply and I knew that was as about as good as I was going to get. After an awkward pause, I asked the real question on my lips.

"Are you mad at me? Do you blame me for what happened to him?" The sadness on Waldra's face only increased then and she immediately shook her head once more.

"No, of course I don't." She gushed in a tone so full of emotion, it was almost too foreign to hear coming from Waldra's lips. "I just-" Another sigh. "You were right, Miriella; he is vile and crude. They all are." I stared back at her, uneasy.

"I thought you knew that already." I breathed and Waldra smiled bitterly.

"Aye, but it is hard to forget it now." She pointed out, eyeing me with that Gods awful look of pity. I blanched back, not wanting to see such an expression on her face. "I guess before it was easier to try and forget what they were like, to almost dream of a better side; one that was hidden from the surface. But now – after what he tried to do to you – I do not think I can really believe there's a better side now beneath the surface. Only more vulgarity." Waldra sighed, bowing her head slightly. "I was foolish and naïve."

"I think we all were." I tried, hoping to ease her tension. It was somewhat of a lie - I had known full well what the men in the Twins were like; vulgar through and through. Of course, I had not be prepared for what they were capable of. I knew as much now.

"I went to see him, Miriella." At her admission, I knew my expression was one of shock as I realised who exactly this "him" was. It took me a few moments to gather my voice once more, finding that I was too shocked to speak initially.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." She shrugged, at least having the curtsy of looking ashamed. I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat, feeling unsure once again. "I guess I wanted to see him for myself, to try and wrap my head about what I had been told. When I went to him though, he told me that everything everyone was saying were lies, that he wasn't the one to instigate what happened. That the King's direwolf attacked him for no good reason." Just what he had told Father. "That _you _were the one who started it."

"But you did not believe him?" I tried, hopefully, relieved when she shook her head.

"How could I? I _know _you, Miriella. I know your feelings in regards to him and men like him. The idea of you doing something like that was too preposterous to even consider." This made me feel better – at least my sister wasn't caught up with Ser Quentyn's lies as our father and many others had been. There was an edge to her tone though, one that drew me in.

"But?" I encouraged, bringing a bitter smile to Waldra's face.

"He told me that before it happened- before he lost his-" Waldra shuddered back eyeing me nervously. "He had the intentions of asking Father for his permission to marry me."

"What?" I breathed, scarcely believing what I was hearing. Recalling Ser Quentyn's own words from that night, I knew that there was no chance that the man would want to marry her and judging by Waldra's sad expression, it seemed she already knew that. It only made the admission worse.

"I think he panicked – I think he said it to try and get me on his side." She paused, shaking her head. "He knows that I _wanted _him, Miriella, and he is using that to his advantage." Waldra bowed her head then, looking sad once more. "I think he means to do so too, once he is released from the Maester's care and the King has made his choice. He knows now that things will not be as easy as he is crippled but he knows Father still respects him, regardless of what happened. I can imagine he probably does not believe the King will pick me either as his bride – though I do not think anyone really does. He will ask Father for my hand and Father will agree without a second thought, probably overjoyed to wed me off after so long. I will no doubt be married to Ser Quentyn soon after the King has picked his bride and Shirei is sent to Raventree Hall." Her expression was bitter and exhausted and I could only stare in shock at her words. It seemed Waldra's feelings for the man had left a little too late. Ser Quentyn knew, Father knew and in the end, that was all that mattered to them. Waldra would be whisked away and there was nothing to be done. I was angry and sad for my sister all at once, but I knew well enough that she would not want my pity. We were alike in that sense.

"It is a shame Grey Wind only ripped off his arm." I muttered and Waldra let out an honest laugh at that.

"It really is." She agreed, the pair of us falling silent then; both lost in our own muses. After a moment, Waldra looked up and sent me an amused look. "Perhaps the King will say my name tonight and I will not have to face a marriage to Ser Quentyn?" I smiled sadly in return, finding that such an outcome would be Waldra's only escape but knew it was not to be. Even if I had not have had the conversation I had had with the King the day before, I knew that he had already taken Waldra off his choices given her lack of apparent want to marry him. "You know, I never did apologise for not siding with you against Miah at breakfast all that time ago." I let out an uneasy scoff at the memory.

"Forget about it; I have." I replied, shrugging. Waldra said nothing for the longest of times, just stared at me with an unfathomable gaze, before sighed deeply.

"Will you be joining me down at the training ring?" For a moment, the thought of going down there panicked me and I had to quickly remind myself that Ser Quentyn would not be down there.

"No, I think I am going to go find Shirei." I replied, still not feeling quite capable to go down even if the man would not be there. The other soldiers would be and after what had happened with Ser Quentyn, I now felt wary of the rest of them. I was not sure how they would have taken the news of what happened and did not want to find out for myself. "I will see you at dinner though." Waldra nodded in understanding before biding me good day, a thoughtful expression on her face as she left my company.

* * *

I walked Shirei to her lessons with Septa though denied her attempts for me to join her with the old woman – I had had enough of the hag to last me a lifetime and I did not think I could bear anymore even for my younger sister. She left me with an unhappy pout that only made me laugh and in her absence, I found myself wandering down the corridors without a real heading in mind. The thought of returning to my chambers to lounge around came to mind and I gathered my legs would take me there, just at a slower pace than normal.

When I passed by one of the larger windows though, I stopped to peer out of it, a little absorbed by the sights outside. The view was of the bridge that connected by towers of the Twins together across the Trident and I studied its sheer size with a curious frown. I had never really visited the South castle, apart from a few rare times with the Septa. It housed my brothers and apparently had a much grander training ring than the one here in the North castle to make up for a smaller dining hall. Septa would tell us that the North castle was used more for appearance and guests and which was preciously why my sisters and I inhabited it – to be 'showed off' to passing Lords, no doubt. Which had obviously worked _so _effectively in the past, I could not help but think to myself - a sarcastic edge in my thoughts. I thought about the past month at the Twins and thought about how so much had changed in such a short space of time. Within the next week, one of us would be married to the King in the North and would leave to inhabit Winterfell. A short time after that, Shirei would leave for Raventree Hall where she would become a ward and grow up to marry young Hoster Blackwood. Then, if Waldra was not so lucky enough, my older sister would be married to Ser Quentyn. Before none of us were married, now it seemed three of us would be in such a short space of time. The thought certainly was an over-whelming one.

Studying the sights outside, I wondered if I would be looking out across a totally different set of sights this time next week. Perhaps instead I would be looking out across the Northern Fortress; across the grounds of Winterfell, and not staring down at the gushing flow of the river Trident. The thought certainly left me with an uncertain feeling. While I was staring down at the view, the sounds of approaching footsteps vaguely caught my attention. I did not turn to look, instead stared out still. When laughter caught my ear – two sets; female and male – I frowned at the familiarity.

"Oh, hello Miriella!" I turned then, not aware that I was in the presence of others in the corridor and could not help but feel a little startled at the couple that stood there. Roslin looked slightly uneasy by the sight of me, her smile looking forced and expression tense; though I gathered it may have been more due to the man whose arm she held onto. The King stood at her side, looking every bit as he did the last time I saw him, though I could not help but notice the same tension on his own face as it was on Roslin's. I eyed the joining of their arms and wondered if they were embarrassed to come across me – they seemed quite happy laughing together before – and I could not help the twist in my gut that I felt at the thought.

"Hello Roslin, hello your grace."

"Are you not with Shirei or Waldra?" At my sister's question, I forced a smile of my own which I knew looked a lot more genuine than theirs did.

"I have just dropped Shirei off with the Septa and Waldra-" The smile fell off my face then as I considered my older sister and all she had told me earlier that day. "Waldra's down in the training ring."

"Did you not wish to join her?" Roslin asked, curiously, and I stared back with a blank expression.

"No, not particularly." I stated, shaking my head. "I was just-" A shrug. "Just admiring the view."

I turned away from the pair then to stare out the window again, thinking then of Waldra. It seemed so unfair that she would be forced into marrying such a vile human being and I hoped that she was wrong with her prediction. Considering it though, I could imagine Ser Quentyn would no doubt try it, perhaps almost in an act of revenge against me. It sickened me to think about and I stared down at my wrists then, pulling back one of the sleeves a little to take in the slight bruising that still lingered there. Rubbing them unconsciously, I was aware that the other two still stood in the corridor, probably watching my thoughtful musings. Forcing another smile, I turned back to the pair.

"I am going to head back to my chambers; I will see you both at dinner. Your grace." After nodding respectfully in the King's direction, I ducked past them before either could really react and it took me a few moments to realise that footsteps were following me down the corridor.

"Miriella!" A voice halted me and I turned to see Roslin coming towards me, thankfully without the King. Glancing down the corridor, I could see the man walking away, not looking back once and disappeared around the corner from my sight. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied, though Roslin did not look very convinced. "It has been a difficult few days." I finally admitted, seeing the understanding on her face. Before she could open her mouth to speak, I quickly cut in. "I do not wish to talk about it." Roslin smiled wide then before nodding.

"I understand." She nodded, assuringly. There was a pause between us before Roslin hesitantly continued talking. "How are you feeling about tonight?" Her question had me glancing back down the corridor again to where the King had vanished down before I zoned back in on my quiet sister. Her eyes were round with question and I took her in with curious consideration as I thought of all the King had said.

He had not abolished Roslin in his explanations as to why he would not choose any of my sisters as his bride, though I had interrupted him before I could finish. Now though I began to wonder if the King would have been able to say anything in regards to Roslin as she seemed almost a better candidate as his wife than I was. They seemed to get on just fine too, if their happy chatter and contact was anything to go off. The strange niggling in my stomach at the thought of them together was not a pleasant sensation.

"I don't know." I admitted – an honest answer. At this, Roslin nodded with understanding. After a moment, I braved asking Roslin a question. "Do you want him to pick you?" Her doe eyes widened with shock at the bluntness of my question and she did not answer for the longest of times, only filling me with a little dread.

"I don't know." She sighed, repeating my own sentiment. "I mean, he is very nice and leaving the Twins would be great too, but-" She cut herself off and I raised an eyebrow in question. Roslin bit her lip then, not answering right away before she eventually just shrugged again, eyeing me meaningfully. "Being Queen is a very large job and I am not quite sure I am the person to do it. I like the idea of being married, moving somewhere else, but I'm just sure if _this _is what I want. I think that- I just- I don't know." She repeated again with a smile. "However it goes tonight, I guess I would not mind. Even if he does not pick me then hopefully Father will be inspired to marry the rest of us off as he has done with Shirei and I will be sent away from here anyway." Roslin seemed so assured with herself and it was strange to hear such self-assurance in her voice.

"Is that truly what you want though?" In response Roslin only smiled and for the first time I wondered if I truly did know my sister as well as I thought I did. While I had always considered her shy and kind, I knew now there was so much more beneath the surface that she was not willing to share. Saddened slightly, I smiled in return to Roslin's and we began to walk in silence back to my chambers. "Sorry to take you away from the King, you should go find him again." I said after a pause.

"He was returning back to his chambers anyway, he was only escorting me to the library as it is on the way." She told me with a shrug.

"Then it still seems you are going the wrong way." I pointed out, knowing that the library was still back the opposite way she was going. Roslin grinned and laughed a little.

"Aye it seems like I am." She nodded. "Though I think I will just retire to my own chambers now instead – rest before tonight. And besides, I have a few books in my room to occupy me for a time anyway." I smiled at her words, before considering her intention to rest before the evening.

"I suppose it will be quite an exhausting evening whatever way it goes." I agreed, frowning thoughtfully. Roslin agreed too with a wistful humming and once more we fell into content silence.

Roslin bided me goodbye when I reached my chambers and I watched my younger sister walk away and out of sight around the corner before going inside. Esma was inside the room when I entered, whistling a little too blissfully as she straightened out my bedding. I noticed quickly the familiar looking green gown hanging up on the screen and I frowned a little as I stared at it.

"It is the same one you wore to the King's introductory feast." Esma informed me, smiling at me across the room. I nodded in thought, absently closing the door behind me. "I can imagine you are probably very excited now, my lady!" I smiled vaguely before shrugging.

"More nervous." I admitted as I glanced behind the screen to see the bath tub full. I frowned as I studied it, realising I might as well start getting ready for the evening and I wondered vaguely where the day had gotten to. Days in the Twins seemed to pass by quite quickly, despite the lack of things to do and I sighed deeply at the thought of the night coming far too quickly for my liking before turning back to Esma. "Will you be attending tonight?"

"Aye, _everyone_ will be going." She told me, looking a little too pleased by this. "It is a very important evening, my lady!" I forced an agreeing smile as I toed off my boots.

"How is the whole thing supposed to work?" I asked, carefully. "Does he just name one of us like he should have done at the start of his visit? Or do we have to line up or something and he take his pick?" The thought of doing so was a little off-putting. Esma thought a moment, frowning in mid-step towards me.

"I guess he just names one of you, my lady. I cannot see the reason for you all the line-up given the fact he has had time to pick between you all. He should already have the name ready to declare before he has even set foot into the Hall." I nodded at this, the beginnings of nerves coming into play now. I struggled out the breeches and tunic, my mind focused elsewhere, and I only just registered Esma helping me when it seemed I needed aid. "It will all be fine, my lady. You'll see." Her words were meant to comfort and I again forced a smile, despite the anxiety still lingering.

After undressing, I climbed into the bath and began my usual routine of cleaning, listening in to Esma's bustling and humming. It seemed that my nerves were a lot more intense than the last time I had come before the King like this over a month ago. Perhaps it was the fact that before I was resigned already to the fact I would not get picked or maybe it was because so much had changed over the time the King had arrived. I was not sure what I was supposed to be feeling – excitement like Esma had said? I guess after my conversation with Robb the day before, it seemed probable that I should be and yet I could not quite bring myself up to that kind of emotion. Should I feel terrified? I guess that was plausible too – if he named me then I would be Queen in the North and my life would most certainly change. I considered the new responsibilities I would then have and I began to wonder if I truly was up for the job. Would I even make a good Queen? I was not quite sure of my own ability as Robb and Esma seemed to be. My handmaid had gone on in quite lengthy detail about how good she thought life would be for me if the King wished to marry me though now I began to wonder if Esma was just fantasising a little too much.

Of course, I would not just be Queen too, I would be married, I would be a wife – _Robb Stark's_ wife. That thought alone was enough to terrify me. While I may not know what responsibilities a Queen had, I could probably guess well enough the duties that a wife had. Instantly the wedding itself came to mind and more specifically, the _bedding. _I could feel my face reddening at the thought of it and I cursed myself for not considering it sooner. Of course I would have to _bed _the King; it was expected of a wife after all. While Robb Stark certainly was not a displeasing partner, that still did not ease my nerves. I had never done _that _before, I had never even kissed anyone apart from familiar kisses to cheeks of my sisters. Would I even know what to do if the time came? The humiliation of not knowing what to do seemed quite over-bearing and I could imagine how child-like I would look in his presence if the time actually came between us. It was implied well enough that the King had already engaged in such activities before and yet here I was, virgin in every sense of the word and never before had I been embarrassed by the fact.

Would the King even like me in such a way anyway? He had never at all hinted before that he found me attractive or pleasing and even his brief comment of me being 'beautiful' seemed more out of politeness now than anything. Would it even _work_ if he did not find me attractive? I began to shudder at the thought and I noticed how I had clenched my knees together tightly as I considered the subject. Staring down at my naked body as I bathed, I absently began to pinch and prod at my skin, frowning at the freckled flesh and the scattered bruises that had occurred from the many outings with Shirei and the incident with Ser Quentyn. While I did not believe myself to be grotesque, there certainly was not anything special about my body. Esma had told me once that I had good 'birthing hips' and I ran my hands down the curves of my body with thought. I certainly was not slim and tiny like Roslin or the twins, that was for sure, but it did not seem like men cared much either way. As I stared down at my body, I could not help but highlight every imperfection I could see; every bruise, every scab, every scar and every fatter chunk of flesh.

As I let the water still, I stared down at the face that appeared there and yet again studied my face and the scraggly wet locks that hung down either side of my head. Pushing back my hair, I took in how much rounder my face looked in the absence of my darkened locks surrounding it. I poked at my lightly freckled cheeks and ran a finger along my dull coloured lips, not seeing anything special there. I forced a smile and took in the dimples that indented the sides of my mouth and I studied them curiously. When I was younger, Esma said dimples were cute on little girls, though I wasn't a little girl anymore and I was not sure whether the compliment still stood. Letting the smile fall from my face, I studied my nose briefly, and how it was luckily straight enough, before moving up to my eyes.

They certainly weren't piercingly blue like the King's or his mother's. No, my eyes were as dull brown as you could get and yet people said they were my mother's eyes – who was said to be beautiful. In the water, I could not pick out the colour of my eyes and instead only stared into darkened orbs with a flicker of eyelashes around the edges. Would the King believe me to be beautiful? Would he even believe me to be pretty? I could not help but scoff at the thought – never once had I considered what men thought of me until now. While it did not seem to matter to him as he only appeared to be looking for which of us made the best Queen and was a suitable enough wife, I found that it did matter to me. What did I look like in comparison to Talisa Maegyr, I couldn't help but wonder? I could imagine my looks would be dulled in comparison to hers and the thought downed me slightly.

I began scrubbing myself again, choosing to ignore staring down at my body or reflection as I carried on thinking. The thought of having to marry the King now truly began to terrify me and I could not help but think then about the night of the ball. I thought of how over-bearing Ser Quentyn had been, how empowering and strong. While Robb appeared nice enough, I could not help but wonder what he would be like if he was drunk or angry. He was still a man after all and I wondered then if he would be like Ser Quentyn. Would he grab me like Ser Quentyn had? Would he say things to me like Ser Quentyn had, force himself onto me in ways that sickened me? The rational side of me told me that the King wouldn't, reminding myself of his own words; _"I want my wife to be happy"._

But still, some part of me was still terrified at the thought of it all; even of the man himself.

* * *

I walked down to the Feast Hall with a slow pace, trying to bide what time I could before going in there. Esma had informed me that dinner would go on as usual and it would be after eating that the King would make his announcement. That only seemed to make the whole ordeal worse now though as it would mean having to wait even longer. Tugging at the sleeves of my dress, I was thankful that the bruises on my wrists were covered from sight at least. The noise from the Hall was, as always, loud and powerful as I got closer. I could hear the echoing sounds of men laughing and talking, though it seemed to only increase what anxiety I had. As I approached the door, I paused briefly to take a deep sigh, before finally venturing inside to face the world within.

I could feel some eyes on me as I made my way up to the usual table, I could hear some chatters amongst the men. I had expected as such and kept my head held high as to show it did not bother me. Instead, I kept my attention focused on my sisters' table as I walked and was glad to see that I was not the only one not present. Miah and Roslin were both absent from the table and I felt myself sigh with relief, not wanting to make such a scene of myself. As I usually did when going to meal times, I found myself glancing up at the top table and the inhabitants on it.

Father was absorbed quite grossly with a man, a soldier I think, stood before the table though I only took one study of him before switching to the man at his side. My heart picked up quite unnecessarily when I saw the King looking my way. He had his head propped up on one of his arms in quite a lazy looking fashion, his head turned to the man that spoke to Father, apparently supposed to be listening too. For some reason though, his attention was not on this soldier and instead he watched me cross the Hall towards my table, his eyes burning into my every step and capturing my gaze. I found myself strangely smiling at the man, despite my better intentions, and was glad at least he offered one of his own before turning his attention back to the man who he should have been listening to. In turn, I sat myself down at the table, greeting the rest of my sisters as I did. What I noticed quite quickly was how nicely dressed they all were and blanched a smile when I noticed the excitement on their faces too – even Waldra had some glow about her.

"Well don't you look lovely, dear sister!" My older sister grinned as I took my seat. Considering the last topic I had spoke about with my fiery sister, it was surprising to see such a happy expression on her face. Recovering though, I was glad to see the old Waldra back, in spite of all things.

"I think everyone looks quite lovely." I declared, quickly. "Where are Roslin and Miah?" Derwa shrugged when I looked her way.

"Miah will want to look her best," She informed me. Of course, I thought. "And I guess Roslin is probably doing the same."

"Oh look, there's Roslin!" Rowna suddenly gushed, eyeing something over my shoulder and I glanced behind me to see my younger sister approaching the table.

While it was obvious to me before that Roslin possessed a certain shy beauty about her, as she came towards the table, donning the gown and hair that she did, I found that her appearance almost matched Miah then. Her dark hair had been plaited and wound in a great knot on top of her head, glistens of silver amongst the twisting as she passed by flickers of candles. The dress she wore was one I had never seen before – it was light silver with such detailed embroidery that I found it quite awe-inspiring to look at. It hugged quite tightly to her tiny waist and helped emphasise her chest area in a much flattering way - a way that made me cringe slightly. Roslin's face was glowing with such a radiant smile and I could see men gawping at her when she passed. It seemed the timid sister was certainly a lot more daring than I had imagined her to be and when I took in her gaze, I noticed it directly staring up at the top table and I knew then why she had made such an image of herself – she_ wanted _the King to notice her.

Braving a glance up to the top table myself, I shouldn't have been surprised to see that not only the King was watching her, but everyone else was too. Swallowing back the sudden thickness in my throat, I turned back to Roslin as she finally reached our table and could not help but notice the gawping looks from my sisters too.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted in a high tone completely unlike anything I had ever heard come from her. After sharing a quizzical look with Waldra, I couldn't help but glance down at my own attire, noticing how plain and boring I looked in the same gown I had worn when the King first arrived here. I recalled back to my thoughts on my appearance and realised with a frown that with Roslin, as kind as I thought her to be, would easily outshine me in every aspect now. Grimacing slightly, I wondered if even Miah could top Roslin's appearance.

When our fair sister did eventually come to the table, she looked quite shocked to see Roslin sitting there dressed as she was. Miah was donning a nice red gown, though it seemed very dull in comparison to Roslin's, despite it out-shining the rest of us well enough. She eyed the silver-dressed girl with a deep frown as she took her seat and even I could not help but glance uncertainly at the sister at my side. Since when was Roslin so bothered on catching the King's attention and since when did she act and speak out as she was doing now? Roslin had the reputation for being shy and yet her behaviour now seemed quite the opposite of that.

"You know, it took Micah such a long time to get my hair as it is now." Roslin was saying, tucking into her food. "And this dress was such a pain to get into." The words seemed much more suited for Miah to say and I glanced at my fair sister awkwardly to see her almost glaring at Roslin.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have gone to such trouble?" Waldra offered, dryly, and I watched as Roslin's smile flattered slightly before she shrugged.

"It seemed nice to make an effort for the King." She replied. Swigging at my wine absently, I continued to study Roslin with a frown.

Judging by her efforts, it seemed very obvious what Roslin wanted and it certainly was quite a contrasting effort to what I was used to from the girl. Perhaps she had taken a leaf out of Miah's book when it came to getting things that she wanted? Or maybe she really did want to look beautiful for the King – she had certainly achieved her goal. Leaving the Twins would probably be quite welcomed for Roslin and I could imagine she would be very happy to take the King as her husband if it came down to it. I couldn't even hazard a guess anymore where she was concerned, this Roslin now seemed very different to the one I was used to. As dinner stretched on though, Miah's initial brooding altered to her usual demanding self and her curt comments became more and more directed towards Roslin as the night continued.

"I suppose the King will have his work cut out for him when it comes to deciding between us all tonight." Miah began after everyone had finished eating. It seemed only a matter of time now before the announcement was made and I could see the tension on everyone's faces now around the table. "There's so much variety of choice! I guess though that he has probably already chosen between us – I don't suppose there was any point dressing up this evening for him, if only to make a fool of ourselves when he does not pick us." She eyed Roslin meaningfully and while Waldra or I probably would have remarked back if she had said such things to us, Roslin only ducked her head with a blush. It seemed some things couldn't be changed by dressing fancy. I opened my mouth then, ready to defend Roslin, before closing it quickly. While I felt I should have stood up for my shy sister then, the idea of getting into an argument now drained me and I thought better of it. Now certainly was not the time.

I turned my attention to Shirei then, smiling down at her when I saw her looking my way. She was the only one who truly did not have a reason to worry tonight, it seemed, and even so her face looked quite tense as she stared up at me. When I was about to ask what was wrong, Shirei leaned in close and I ducked my head to hear her better.

"I think he's going to pick you." She whispered, a happy smile on her face suddenly when I pulled back. Studying my sister, I almost asked why she thought that though remembered something then. Shirei had informed me that Robb had spoken to her about his reasoning to suggesting marriage to Father and it did not occur to me then _what _he had told her. Had he told her all that he'd told me? That he had suggested it _for_ me? I knew my face was in quite shock as Shirei giggled to herself, looking much more content than she was before. "Just wait and see." She said in such assurance and I could literally say nothing in reply to my younger sister then as I was so lost for words.

It seemed though that even if I could speak, that I would be halted anyway and the loud scrapping of a chair suddenly drew everyone's attention. When the room fell silent, I turned with everyone else to see Walder Frey – our father – stood to his feet, commanding silence in the Hall. Immediately, I felt my heart pick up speed once more when I realised that _this _was it – this was the moment that could change my life. Absently, I felt Shirei grab my hold and I let out a breathless chuckle when I realised that this time _she _was comforting _me _and not the other way around. Things certainly had changed.

"Now, I don't think I have to explain what is going to happen this evening as I would like to think some of you have been paying attention!" Father hollered, earning a few jeers. He gestured vaguely to the man at his side, who was the perfect picture of stone as he stared down at his empty plate. "The King has graced us with his presence now for over a month and it is now time to carry out the business he is really here for!" Business – Father managed to take the life out of everything and I grimaced at the reminder of how this had all came about. A bridge for a bride after all. "Hopefully this time, we won't have to wait another month for his answer." Some of the men in the room laughed heartedly at that, though the King only spared a withering glance towards his mother at such a comment. The fact that he was not looking our way only made things worse. Father turned to us then, smirking greedily. "I think it is best my daughters all come and stand before you, your grace – provide you one last look before you name your chosen bride."

The idea made me grimace and I hoped then that the King would assure the man it was not necessary. However, Robb only nodded once and I felt my stomach plummet with shaking uncertainty when Father raised a hand to beckon us up. Miah was the first to get to her feet, as expected, and shortly the rest followed. Shirei remained seated and I smiled down at her, noting a look of fear in her own eyes then, before finally getting to my feet and bringing up the rear of the train my sisters had made, leaving my younger sister to watch at our table. When I found my place beside Waldra, my eyes avoided what contact they could with the man studying us, feeling completely disgruntled with this display. Was it honestly necessary? I hated the feel of all eyes on us now and the shuddering uncomfortableness lingered over me. I could not help but rub the bruises on my wrists unconsciously – it was becoming quite a habit of mine, it seemed. While I could feel his eyes on us, I either kept my gaze down or towards Shirei – providing her with smiles of assurance.

When I heard the sounds of a chair scrapping back, I could not help but flinch at the sound. When footsteps followed, I gathered the King was coming to stand before us and I grimaced again at the thought. It felt almost like we were livestock to be poked and prodded and I resented Father for suggesting such a thing, almost resenting the King for going along with it. The whole act only reminded me the reason why we were doing this – a war time exchange – and all those wistful thoughts of becoming Robb Stark's bride and being happy vanished quite quickly amongst the bubbling nerves within me. This is what we were at the end of the day – objects to exchange, it seemed.

The footsteps approached us once more and I could not help but glance up then to see the King standing before us, looking almost as uncomfortable as I felt – this reassured me a little. His gaze passed from one end of the line to the other and I held my head up surprisingly strong when he looked my way. Out the corner of my eyes, I could just see Waldra smirking and I spared my older sister a glance to see her staring back at me with an odd look in her eye. Narrowing my gaze, I wanted to ask her what she staring at me for in such a way, but a heavy foot on the steps down to the level we stood on drew my attention back forward.

It seemed the entire Hall was holding a collective breath then and I felt my own leave me when eventually the King sighed softly, finally resting his eyes on me. I had expected him to carry on his scrutinising of the line; I had expected him to go back on all his words and ask Miah or Roslin to marry him – their looks swooning him like they did with every other man in the room. But his gaze remained strong and when he stepped closer, I knew my eyes were probably wide with uncertainty by his intentions. It did not help that his expression was so passively firm that I felt like I was staring at a marble statue. As if hearing my thoughts though, after yet another moment of study, an honest smile flittered onto the man's face and he nodded once. I could just picture my fair sister's look of horror right now but I did not brave looking her way – they were probably all quite shocked. As the King turned back to my father then, I knew exactly what this meant.

"_Her_?" Father muttered, not sounding surprised but not sounding particularly very happy either. The King said nothing, only turned back to me and held out his hand. I stared back at it, frowning and uncertain what he was asking of me then.

"Give him your hand." Waldra breathed under her breath and Robb sent her a brief look of amusement before raising a questionable eyebrow at me. Wordlessly, and a little embarrassed, I placed my hand into his – his skin rough and callous against mine, but warm all the same. As he lifted up my hand, he never broke his gaze as he kissed the back of it lightly and I sincerely hoped my face wasn't as anxious looking as I felt. When he dropped our clasped hands, the spot he had kissed still burned - though it was not as unpleasant as the burning on my wrists, I had to say.

"Will you marry me, Lady Miriella?" He asked, surprising me with how uncertain he sounded too. I supressed the urge to scoff, knowing how disrespectful that would most definitely be in the face of a man who had just asked for your hand – he was King, was he honestly worried about being turned down?

"Yes." I nodded, feeling the complete shock from everyone in the room and only just registering the relief on the King's face before I felt Waldra nudge me hard. "_Your grace_."

* * *

The next couple of days passed like a blur. I never really considered much organisation in the way of weddings until now. Until _my own_.

To say the Twins had been quite shocked at the King's declaration would have been quite an understatement. Only three people looked unfazed by the man's choice – Shirei, Esma and the King's mother – and even then, I could imagine that it was quite something to take in. My other sisters had all acted accordingly, politely congratulating me when we all returned back to our chambers together though I could sense a little resentment in their tones and expressions as they did. Of course, Miah was capable enough to slip in a; "well no one would have expected _that_ result" before leaving to go to bed, a sour look on her face as she did. Roslin looked quite red in the face as she left too, no doubt regretting making the effort she had done and I felt quite guilty at the sight of her sunken expression, though I had no time to try and speak to the girl.

After that night, I rarely saw my sisters around; save for Shirei. I spent my days with my younger sister – wanting to see as much of her as I could before the pair of us left the Twins to move on – or more surprisingly the King's mother. It had been Lady Catelyn, who had sought out my presence on the following day, biding that I join her for breakfast in her own chambers instead of the Hall, which I was more than happy to accept if only to escape the lingering eyes and the tension I would receive at the dinner table with my sisters.

Lady Stark greeted me happily enough when I came to her room and even Lady Brienne offered her own way of a smile when I entered. The small table in the King's mother's guest room had been already set out with a selection of food and she quickly gestured for me to join her, beckoning me in with a slim wave of the hand. I was happy enough when Lady Brienne joined us too at the table, glad she would not just stand and watch us eat from the corner as the thought made me feel slightly uncomfortable. It did not seem right that the woman was not allowed to join us and I greeted the large woman with a beam of my own, not put out at all by the mere nod of the head I received in return.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lady Stark asked, pleasantly, smiling across the table at me as we began to eat.

"A little in shock." I admitted, still feeling the after-wave of the King's declaration the night before. I had already woken up that morning believing to have dreamt the night but Esma had quickly assured me that I had not. Lady Catelyn smiled with understanding to my statement and I could imagine she had felt something similar at one point in her life too – given she had been a part of two arranged marriages herself.

"Of course you are – I would expect as much anyway." She nodded, offering me the basket of bread and I accepted a roll with a smile. "Your father has arranged the wedding to be in a couple of days, which will work out well as I know Robb will be needed back as quickly as possible to return to his duties. He has been a way for quite some time and I am afraid once we return to Winterfell, he may not have much time for you while he sorts everything back in order." At this, I nodded, feeling a little over-whelmed suddenly by the fact that I would be married so soon as the King's mother talked of duties. I wondered then what duties I would have to entail now – as a wife and a Queen. I had already had a few unnerving ideas on the former. "Do you have any idea what you will be wearing?"

"I have not really given it thought." I found myself shrugging. "Dressing nice is not really something I'm known for." I attempted a douse of laughter though Lady Catelyn pursed her lips in thought.

"You looked quite lovely last night, my lady. I noticed it looked quite similar to the one you wore on our first evening here. I thought the colour brought out your eyes quite nicely and I liked how it was not too over-bearing." I found myself a little stunned at the compliment and forced a quick smile as I recalled Esma's same words about it colour.

"It was the same dress, my lady, though I let my handmaid, Esma, pick it out for me." I informed her before shrugging again, glad that she had liked the simplicity at least, especially in comparison to Miah's and Roslin's choices. It seemed quite strange to me then to wish for others' approval on what I wore, having never bothered before – I had never been the presence of a King or his mother before though, I reminded myself quickly. "She picks out all my dresses, I daresay I would be clueless as to which ones are nice without her aid." The King's mother chuckled before nodding.

"I suppose a dress will be made for you anyway so you needn't worry too much on that detail." She assured me. After smiling back, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"I guess I will be expected to wear dresses all the time once I am Queen." The concept of talking about being Queen sounded so strange to my ears and I knew I grimaced quite openly at the thought. When I heard Lady Stark chuckle once more, I was glad to see she looked unoffended enough by my un-ladylike response.

"Robb will not mind whatever you wear, my lady." Was her reply and I found a little comfort with that. "As long as it is tasteful, of course." She then added, in a tone that amused me to no end – she sounded almost like she was scolding me and I could not help but smile at this fact. I had never really been scolded for such a thing before and even when I had been told off before it was either by the Septa or my father. There was something about the King's mother's way of speaking to me that I instantly preferred and felt comfortable with.

"There won't be any worry for that, Lady Stark. I am certainly not that kind of woman." I replied, without thinking. Before I could backtrack though, I was glad to see that the King's mother looked pleased enough by my response, smiling slightly with thought.

"No, I don't suppose you are."

I carried on for quite some time in Lady Catelyn's and Lady Brienne's presences, happy enough to converse with the King's mother and attempt to with her swordswoman. Lady Brienne's replies were always quite brief though she did not seem annoyed by my persistence, her expression never really altering much. After so long though, and after topics that ranged from childhood memories to favourite food, I realised that Shirei would probably be wondering where I was and my desire to see my younger sister encouraged my wish to leave their company. After declaring my intentions to the women, I was happy enough to see that neither were offended at my urge to leave and Lady Stark rose to her feet as I did, surprising me then by taking my hand to kiss it – just as her son had done the day before. When I scanned her face, I took in the slight sadness in her eyes and frowned with curiosity, wondering if I had done something then to upset her.

"My son has made many mistakes in his life, but he does not deserve to be unhappy." She said gravely and I could only listen to her words, unable to speak. "While I know this is not a situation that either of you particularly wish to be in, I hope you can give my son a chance, Lady Miriella. I believe in time he will grow to love you and I pray that you become to feel the same for him. He deserves as much and I believe you do too." Instead of responding verbally, I only nodded and left the King's mother's chambers with a thoughtful frown on my lips.

Surprisingly, I did not go down to dinner that evening either as I spent it in the company of Shirei in my chambers – wishing to spend some time alone with my sister before the inevitable came. We sat happily enough on my bed, nibbling at the lemon cakes I had requested for dessert and chatting aimlessly about anything that kept us content. I was happy to have this time with my sister, knowing that going down to dinner would not exactly be a pleasant event either, given that my other sisters were not very happy with me right now. It seemed much pleasurable to leave them all to cool off, spending more time with the sister that did not care instead. Shirei was happy enough to listen to my childhood ranting about the Septa anyway and how Waldra and I had always believed she was having a secret love affair with the blacksmith. It was blissfully easy to say the least and certainly very needed after the days that had just passed.

When a knock on my door sounded, our laughter was cut quite short and I quickly got up to answer it, puzzled as to who it could be. For a moment I was worried someone had come up to get us, wondering if maybe Father requested our presence in the Hall that evening, especially after my absence in the morning too. When I opened the door though and found Olyvar Frey – the King's squire and our brother – at the door, I found myself chuckling a bit in shock.

"Hello, brother." I greeted and Olyvar smirked as he bowed his head in return.

"Hello, sister – soon to be 'your grace'." I knew I shuddered a bit at the thought as his smirk only widened. "It will be quite nice to get to know you further when you come to Winterfell, dear sister. I feel many years have been wasted not doing so." I was not sure whether he was joking or not but rolled my eyes anyway at his comment.

"What can I do for you, Olyvar?" I asked, pleasantly and he clasped his hands behind his back, face falling serious.

"I am here upon the King's – _your betrothed's_ – orders." He told me and I held my breath in worry for what was to come. "He wishes to know if you are alright as you have not attended dinner this evening or breakfast this morning." I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I spent breakfast with his mother this morning and tonight I just wanted to spend some time alone with Shirei before-" I trailed off and Olyvar nodded with understanding. Glancing back over my shoulder at my bed, which my younger sister sat on, I had an idea. "Do you wish to join us, brother? You can come and meet another of your sisters if you wish?" I was surprised by the genuine smile of Olyver's face then though frowned when he shook his head.

"I must return back to his Grace and give him your reply, though I thank you for the offer." After one last bow of the head, Olyvar began to back up down the corridor. "Goodnight, sister. I am sure that I will see you soon enough." I stared after him with a frown, before closing the door and returning back to Shirei.

"Who was that, Ella?" She asked, curiously, tucking into what must have been her fifth slice of lemon cake that evening. Chuckling at her bulging cheeks, I picked what was to be my third slice and took a bite.

"That was one of our brothers. His name is Olyvar and he's the King's squire." I informed her as I took another generous bite, bringing a frown to her face as she considered this. I wondered briefly is Shirei had ever truly met any of our many brothers or if seeing them had just been in passing.

"Is he nice?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "I guess he must be if the King still insists on putting up with him." Shirei smiled at that, falling forward to lie on her stomach, shifting a little to get comfortable as she took a much more lounged position. I noticed the crumbs that layered my top bedding and knew Esma would be less than happy if she saw us now. What she did not know right now though, wouldn't hurt her – though I reminded myself to brush them off before she came back and saw.

"You promise to write to me, Ella?" Shirei suddenly asked after a silent couple of minutes. I turned to her then, noticing the sadness in her expression and how she was frowning down at the cake in her hands then. "Even if you are busy being Queen, you will still have time to write to me, won't you?" I studied my younger sister, taking in her tiny innocent face and her doe-like eyes. Gods, I would miss her, I thought to myself. I would miss her face, her laughter, her complete and utter trust she had in me, heck, I would even miss the batty comments she came out with. Shirei had been my companion for such a long time and parting with her seemed such a tragic thing to me. I knew it would come one day though the reality of it now; I was not quite ready for it. Shirei looked up suddenly, meeting my own sad eyes with hers and I forced a quick smile onto my face, not wanting her to see what I was thinking. While I knew it looked forced, I most definitely could not help it and it was better than the frown or grimace my face wished to pull.

"Of course, I will." I assured the girl. "As often as I can." Shirei bowed her head once more as she finished the cake in her hands quickly, shifting a little in thought. "You are _everything_ to me, Shirei, I hope you know that – you are the only thing that has ever really mattered to me. And while we will part from each other soon that does by no means mean that I will forget you. I will _always _love you, little sister. I will think of you always and this most certainly is not going to be the end. We will see each other again." I smiled thinly before adding, weakly; "I will make it my royal decree, I guess". Shirei's laugh came out more of a sob and I could see her lip quivering dangerously, threatening to break. "You've got to be strong, Shirei. You won't be alone when you go to Raventree – you will have Rae with you, don't forget. And soon, you will grow to know the Blackwoods everything will be that much better. This will be a good thing for you, sister, even though you may not see it now. And if you ever feel lonely, just think of me and how much I love you. Write to me if you're sad and I will respond – you do not have to worry about me being busy, because I will always find the time for you, Shirei. I will give you all the time in the world."

Before I knew quite what had happened, I had been swept up in a clumsy tackle and only just had chance to grab hold of the bed before I went bobbling back. Shirei's tiny frame was shaking as she clung to me desperately and with a sad sigh, I embraced my sister in return, rubbing circles in her back in hope to sooth her. No words were said between us now, only my soft murmurings that everything was alright and the sounds of Shirei's quiet breathes filled the room. My own eyes were glazed over with tears and I let them fall silently down my cheeks as I rocked my younger sister gently.

When Esma came in later that evening, she did not look surprised to find us as we were. She smiled sadly at the sight of us and after we both realised that Shirei had fallen asleep with exhaustion, Esma helped me lay her under the bedding and wrap her up warm. I paused for a moment, studying Shirei's sleeping face with a saddened smile before quickly changing into my night-gown and climbing in beside her, biding my handmaid a quiet goodnight as she left the chambers in darkness.

* * *

The tension amongst my sisters still remained all the way up to the wedding day. When I eventually did go down to dinner the day before, only Shirei greeted me pleasantly enough. While Waldra offered her own way of a smile, it came out more like a grimace, but judging by where her glare was directed, it did not seem to have anything to do with me. I could feel eyes staring at me as I began to eat my dinner and the atmosphere at the table only grew more and more awkward as the silence lingered. When I did bravely look up to scan my sisters' faces, I started back at the glare I found on Miah's.

"I am surprised you have decided to join us today, dear sister. We were beginning to think you must have considered yourself a little too good for us lowly ladies now you are to become Queen. You have been absent at mealtimes as of late." Miah strung out, words cold and cutting. I swallowed the mouthful I had carefully before glancing around at the others' faces.

"I've been busy." I muttered, not sure why I had to explain myself to them. I had expected such a reaction from Miah, though the sulky faces from the twins and Roslin were quite shocking to take in. "You will be rid of my presence soon enough anyway, sweet Miah, so you needn't worry." Miah sneered at this.

"Aye, as you are whisked away with your beloved – you do not have to be crude about it." I scrunched my nose up at that, shaky my head.

"I wasn't." I replied, half glaring now.

"Tell me," Miah began then, her voice pitching. "How in the world did _you _manage to get chosen by the King – please do tell, it has been bothering me very much! Did bribe him maybe? Or perhaps he felt sorry for you after what happened with Ser Quentyn?" At the mention of that man, I knew my face was horror-stricken and I could see my other sisters at least had the grace to look shocked too. Miah remained passive though, as always. "Or maybe you threw yourself at the King like you did with the knight and-"

"Stop it." Waldra hissed suddenly and I was glad for it. My hands were clenched in fists, gripping the fork and knife in each hand with unbearable tightness. I did not want to have to sit and listen to her, but I was unable to get up and move. "You are all sore because the man did not pick you, but is it any wonder he didn't when you have all been behaving so foolishly!" She was addressing them all now, scanning each of their faces with a scolding glare. "You've all been acting like children fighting over a toy! Did you honestly believe the man would not realise how pathetically you were all catting at each other for his attention? The man is not stupid – maybe the reason why he chose Miriella was because she hasn't been pining for his attention, she has just been herself. Now I think it is best you lay off her, or have you all forgotten that she is to be your Queen soon?"

Waldra's words left a bitter taste in the air and while I could see the disapproving looks on Miah's and the others' faces briefly, I smiled in appreciation to her words. After a moment, I was glad to see at least a little guilt on three of my sisters' faces though I had not expected any from the fairer. Instead she pouted childishly, still sending me a withering glare, before eyeing the table before her with the insistence of not looking at anyone suddenly. I felt my breath escape me and I released the death-grip I had over my cutlery.

The rest of the evening went on with awkward silence, which only grew even more awkward when I saw the King approach our table. When my sisters noticed him, I saw them perk up and sit straighter, though I guessed that was more out of habit now. I remained passive, watching as he came closer and ignored the turning in my stomach when I noticed his eyes were only fixed on me. This was the first time I had seen him, I realised, since he had asked me to marry him.

"My ladies." He greeted, politely, nodding to my sisters and forcing a smile onto his face. I noticed the King then looked quite tense under their scrutiny, probably picking up the awkward vibes being produced by everyone. After a pause, he cleared his throat. "I guess I should offer some sort of apology to you all. Choosing between each of you was not an easy task, I can assure you. It was an honour at least to get to know you all over my time here."

"The honour is ours, your grace." Waldra pitched in then, a stupidly large smile on her face. I took in the rosiness on her cheeks and could imagine she with sitting on a decent number of goblets by now. "As long as you take care of my sister; I am happy." Robb's smile was a lot more genuine now and he glanced around the table at the rest of my sisters, as if expecting the rest of them to speak up too. Only Shirei was brave enough to meet his gaze though and she grinned quite unbashfully up at him, causing the man the chuckle heartedly before finally resting his eyes back on me.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me on an evening walk?" He asked, politely, and I ignored the stares sent in my direction in favour of nodding my confirmation. Without a word, I stood, feeling the need to be rid of my sisters' jealousy and spitefulness for the evening. After sending Shirei and Waldra smiles, I turned to back to the King and was surprised to find him offering the crook of his arm out for me to take. I could not help but hesitate before taking it, aware of the burning looks I was receiving, and thought vaguely how thick with muscle the arm was – no doubt built from many years of swinging swords into his enemies, I realised with a blanch.

It was only when we left the Hall and were away from the piercing eyes of pretty much everyone within that I felt myself sigh with relief. The air in there was almost too heavy to breath and spending that time with my sisters had been more unpleasant than I had thought it to be. While I thought about it though, I realised that I would not have to endure it any longer as tomorrow was the day of the wedding – my wedding. _Our _wedding.

"I did not see you at all yesterday." The King mused after a thoughtful moment of silence. I was not quite sure where our heading was to be as the man did not seem to have one in mind as he led me down the darkened corridors. The torches that hung on the walls brought an orange glow that caused uneven shadows along the wall and I studied the way the flames danced in the metal chasms a moment, before replying.

"No, I was quite unsociable all day." I said with a sigh. "I had breakfast with your mother and Lady Brienne in the morning then spent the rest of the day with Shirei." I paused, thinking of how bittersweet the night had ended. "I wanted to spend time with my sister before the wedding, your grace."

"I understand that – though must you still insist on calling me 'your grace' even now?" I shrugged, absently, and the King breathed a douse of laughter.

"I guess it is just a habit."

We continued walking down the winding corridors until the flicker of orange glow was soon replaced by the white shining moonlight that crept in through the windows. Carefully, I retracted my arm from its place in the man's arm and I left his side so I could stand before one of the openings and gaze out.

The moon was not quite full in the sky, but it left a beautiful shimmer across the river Trident as the water stood strangely calm for a change. I stared down at the ripples of water, the dull green of its bankings and thought fondly of all the times Shirei and I had sat and walked down them together. It had never seemed to bother us that the sights were always the same, while the walls of the Twins were not quite the beautiful sights to look at; the outside was something else to behold. I was not sure what to place the feelings in my stomach at as I thought about leaving home. Would I miss it when I was gone? I gathered in some respects I would, though it would be the people within that would be quite a blessing to leave - there was certainly a few in particular I would be glad to see the back of.

"What's Winterfell like?" I heard myself asking and out the corner of my eye, I saw Robb come beside me and lean against the wall next to the window. After a pause, I heard the man exhale deeply.

"Nothing like here, but it is my home so I guess that makes me bias." He murmured, thoughtfully. "Most of it has had to be rebuilt after the war, but it is liveable I can assure you." I sighed at that – I should hope it would be liveable, I thought. "It is a lot colder than here too; it may actually have snowed by the time we return." I considered this for a moment.

"I have never seen snow before." I admitted with a wistful sigh.

"Honestly?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the sights before me, scanning everything into memory. "Well then I hope it has snowed for you when we go back there." I smiled slightly at the thought, sparing my betrothed a brief glance – it felt weird calling him that, even though that was what he was now.

I considered what the morning would bring, what I would be _doing _that same time tomorrow. Looking back to the river below, I was glad the sky was dark and I hoped it concealed the tinting of my cheeks as I thought of wedding – more specifically the bedding. Gripping the edges of the window, I could feel my self-doubts creeping back to me when I realised that the inevitable would soon come and I knew nothing would prepare me for when it did.

While the King had chosen _me _as the Frey daughter he wished to marry, I knew he did not choose me out of love. Robb did not love me though I guessed that did not really matter because I did not love him either. I hardly _knew _the man, let alone cared for him. No, the King had chosen me because he had systematically decided I would make the better wife and Queen than my sisters. This thought alone, however, was quite terrifying. I was to be Queen in the North, not just Robb Stark's wife. A marriage was one thing, but a crowning was another. The idea of ruling had never even been considered before and now as I did, I realised that I had not the slightest idea what being Queen meant. I was not the people's choice like Robb was, so I did not expect to receive much respect nor did I blame them. My house reputation probably did me no justice and I was not sure I was special enough to alter the name myself. What did it even mean to rule? What would I have to do? I expected that Robb would be the one doing most of the ruling, but where would I come into play? Surely I could not just be named Queen without having any sort of expectations to uphold? So many questions muddled my mind and the thought of having to deal with them all so quickly was quite over-whelming. I would be Queen – but would I even be truly right for the title? What if Robb's judgement was wrong, what if I was a terrible Queen? Surely that would be a terrible judgement call to make; what if I cost the King and his kingdom in the end?

"What are you thinking about?" I heard my companion ask me quietly and I was not quite sure how to answer him at first. Pursing my lips, I turned to face the King, noticing how he was studying me with a frown.

"I'm just thinking about being Queen." I admitted, before shrugging. "I'm not sure what I am even supposed to do, what's expected of me, and yet I am to become one tomorrow. I just- it does not seem right to me." Robb listened silently, his resolve not breaking. "What if you're wrong? What if you have chosen the wrong daughter? I am not even sure I will make a good wife, let alone a good Queen!"

"You are not expected to be good." The King cut in, firmly, eyeing me with a steady gaze. "Not right away at least. Look at me; I was by no means a good King at first but I would like to think I have learnt and grown to become one now – or near enough at least. You can do the same, Miriella, and you do not have to do it alone." He sighed then, running a hand through his curly hair and scanning my face, a strange expression on his. "As for whether or not you will make a good wife – well, I am not even sure I will make a good husband so I guess we are both the same in that regard." I smiled bitterly at the thought – the last part was not quite as reassuring as I would have wanted from my betrothed. "I'm afraid to say this marriage is not going to be an easy one, Miriella." Robb murmured with a sad expression on his face suddenly. My attention quickly drew to him fully as I studied him with hesitation. "I do not know how things will be after tomorrow – I do not think I have quite grasped the fact that I will be married just yet. The thought of being with another woman after Talisa-" He trailed off and I was glad he ducked his gaze so he did not seem my grimace at his implications. "I have almost managed to convince myself so far that you are nothing more than a friend to me, Miriella. It has been easier that way but after tomorrow – after we are married – I am not sure how everything will be." Robb laughed a humourless laugh. "How _I _will be."

When he finally did meet my gaze again, I saw the guilt lingering there and how exhausted he looked. His words only made me wonder though – what would the King be after we were married? Perhaps that would be when he would truly resent me, when he would truly blame me? Or maybe things will go well and perhaps a miracle would occur and he would fall hopelessly in love with me? I repressed a scoff at the last thought and instead forced a sad smile onto my lips. There did not seem to be any way out of this pact now whatever the outcome so there did not appear to be any gain in crying over it now. I would just have to face whatever came with my head held high. Even if I was not sure of my abilities to be Queen and a wife, I could at least _try _for now.

"I have never kissed a boy before." I stated, boldly, before shrugging. There was a brief look of confusion on the man's face at my sudden admission but I continued quickly. "I have never been with a man before either – I might as well be honest with you, as you have been honest with me. Ser Quentyn was the closest I ever got." The last part came out a lot more bitterly than I expected and I laughed without humour as I looked down at my hands. The bruises stood out more in the moonlight; now a horrible purple, blotchy colour. Grimacing at the sight of them, I pulled my sleeves over them quickly in a bid to hide my wrists from sight.

"I won't ever hurt you like he did – I can promise you that." The King breathed suddenly, his voice heavy with so much certainty that I heard myself laugh again bitterly. When I looked up at him, I saw an expression of disbelief on his stubbled features.

"How can you promise such a thing when you do not even know what, or who, you will be after we are married?" I challenged, weakly. Robb's expression was unmoving and I licked my lip in thought before continuing. "I will try to be the wife you need, Robb, whatever it takes. I know it won't be perfect and I can predict that I will be hurt quite a lot along the way," I smiled sadly at the thought. "But do you think that you could make a promise to me, one that I have got more assurance you will keep?" The King raised a questionable eyebrow and I sighed. "Don't lie to me. _Please. _I do not care if you think the truth will hurt me or if we completely and utterly despise each other; I would rather we be honest with one another." After a few agonisingly silent moments, Robb nodded the smallest of nods and a grim smile tugged at his lips.

"I promise to be honest with you, Miriella." He stated and I exhaled deeply, turning to look back out the window once more.

"And I promise I will be too." I muttered, allowing the silence to consume us both again a little while longer before deciding to speak once more. "We are both trapped within this agreement you made with my father all that time ago in the war, so I guess we are in this together. While it is not exactly-" A grimace. "Convenient for either of us, I think that _together_ we can make it work." I heard a hum of a chuckle come from the man beside me and I glanced sideways to see a large, beautiful smile gracing the King's lips that seemed to light up his darkened features and radiate his handsome face. I watched as the man scrutinised my face with a pleasant appreciation that only warmed my insides and brought a childish smile tugging at my lips. I thought vaguely how I hoped I would see that smile more often after we were married.

"I think so too."

* * *

**~Edited January 2015~**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**** So, this chapter is a day later than normal but I had some tweaking and other things to do before I uploaded it so I hope people aren't too mad! This is the chapter I'm most unsure about and I expect people know what's to come. Warning: this chapter will contain a sex-scene. It's the first one I've ever tried a hand at writing so be nice because I'm rubbish at that kind of stuff! **

**A huge thanks to ****_ilikeithardy_**** who has kindly looked over and provided advice and a second eye for a certain scene in this chapter - your constant support really does mean a lot to me and I am very grateful for your kindness! You're an absolute star, I really do appreciate your support for both this story and my others! :) **

**Like I've been saying in previous updates, this chapter is the last one I've finished and therefore that means weekly updates are probably not going to be as frequent anymore. While I will try my hardest to get back to this story, I do have other things on the go as well as another fic to write too, so I'm sure people will understand the wait. Thank you anyway for your support and responses on this story, they've really helped me out a lot! Feel free to let me know what you think of this latest update - I will warn you that it's probably not going to be the most easiest and happiest of things to read, but I'd appreciate your comments either way. Fingers crossed I'll get an update out for you guys soon! Thanks again. **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was raining on the day of the wedding. The river Trident lapped wildly against the castle walls and reminded me much as it did the day the King first arrived at the Twins. From my chamber windows, I watched the ferocity of the waves from above, feeling the cold hiss of the rain against my cheeks, as I studied the thrashing river and as it battled against the wind. My skin had already gone numb, but I found that I didn't care as my mind was only on one thing. Today was the wedding – _my_ wedding.

Esma had all but had to drag me behind the screen into the bathing tub when I managed to get out of bed that morning and when I finally did sink beneath the water and allow the temperature to warm my cold skin, I heard the sounds of my chamber door opening and voices coming inside. When I recognised them, I heard myself sigh and spent a great deal of time scrubbing and re-scrubbing my skin before I was all but dragged out of it again after wasting too much time hiding.

Lady Catelyn was sat beside the lit fire, Waldra on the chair opposite her and Shirei cross-legged on the bed. I couldn't help but grimace at all their smiles and found that Lady Brienne's serious expression was much more comforting to look at than the happiness on the rest. I wasn't even sure if the other three's smiles were genuine or whether they putting them on to comfort me. Even so, I still couldn't help but shiver with nerves and things only got worse when Esma brought forward the gown I was to wear for my betrothal.

The dress that had been made for me wasn't particularly too extravagant, much to my relief. It wasn't overly fancy and yet it wasn't quite as simple as my other dresses either. The gown was a deep green, much like the colour I'd worn when I first met the King, though was embodied with golden stitches intricated all the way from the neckline to the end of the skirt train. Up close, I saw the patterns of what looked to be flowers and leaves stitched in gold and when I bravely reached to touch the fabric, I found it to be made of thick silk.

Esma helped me into the dress, which to my dismay was corseted and tightly woven at the back with thin, sick laces. What I could be thankful for though was the fact that the neckline wasn't ridiculously low against my bosom. While my chest area may not have been flattened or non-existent, I'd never before felt the need to show off in such a way and was glad I wasn't about to start now. The cut was respectable enough and I was also glad to find that the sleeves were long too; covering the bruises on my wrists. It all eased my nerves at least.

Throughout the whole ordeal, I could hear the chatter of the women behind me and while I'd expected my sisters to turn up that morning, the King's mother's presence was certainly very surprising. As my handmaid set about arranging my hair, I eyed the Stark woman in the mirror and how she conversed pleasantly enough with Waldra and Shirei. They were all already dressed accordingly, I noticed. Both my sisters donned lovely dresses – Shirei's a pale cream and Waldra's a burgundy – and their hairs were tamed and styled quite nicely, even Waldra's hair looked quite normal for a change and unlike the usual fiery mop she fashioned. The King's mother's dress was a deep blue and I was glad at least she hadn't made too much of an effort, despite looking beautiful still. Even Lady Brienne's armour looked cleaner and more formal than usual.

They looked the opposite of what I felt. With a shaky sigh, I stared at the face looking back at me in the mirror and examined Esma's work on my hair. She had managed to comb out all the knots, all the wrangled ends and I was a little shocked to see how soft my darkened locks looked as I gazed into the vanity. While I'd usually leave my hair down, hanging around my shoulders without any real design, it seemed a little strange to see it tied up and my neck exposed completely. Esma had worked tiny plaits into the thickness of my locks before winding it all up and clipping it in place with what looked to be a golden flowered hairpin – to match the embroidery on my gown, I noticed. It was a little stunning to see myself dressed as I was and I could feel my heart racing wildly in my chest, my nerves peeking uncontrollably now.

"Do you like it, my lady?" Esma asked with a curious raise of her eyebrow and I had to swallow thickly before forcing a smile in reply. Not trusting my own voice, I nodded in response and was thankful that Esma took it with an understanding expression.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Frey." The King's mother complimented with a warm smile. I eyed the woman in the mirror, inhaling and exhaling deeply to try and control my shaking nerves.

"Do you think your son will like me well enough, my lady?" I heard myself ask, sounding a lot stronger than I felt. I felt as if I would crumble with my anxiety right now and I gratefully took the goblet of water offered to me from Esma, downing it quickly in one and not missing the way my hands quivered as I grasped the item.

"Yes, I believe he will." Lady Stark assured me, still smiling, and I could only nod in response. After a brief pause, I heard the King's mother chuckle. "I was just like you were on my wedding day – nothing but a bag of nerves. My father had to come and calm me down before the ceremony because I felt like I was going to faint." I let out a breathless laugh at that, struggling to imagine the woman anything but the controlled, strong person she was. It seemed quite strange to picture her nervous about anything.

"I don't think our father will be doing much reassuring today." I sighed, ringing my fingers together. Soon enough, everyone would have to leave me and head down to the Sept where the ceremony would take place. I, in turn, would then remain in my chambers for Father to come and escort me down. The wait was quite agonising though, even if I was thankful for the moments I had before everything came.

"Which is preciously why I'm here to do so instead." Lady Stark suddenly said, smiling firm and assuringly. Surprised, I could only stare back at the woman through the mirror, a little unsure as to what to say right now. "Like I have told you, I've been in your place before and I understand what you're going through. But it'll be fine, my lady. You will go down there, say your vows and trust me; it'll all be over before you know it. Once the ceremony is done, you'll be able to relax." Had she forgotten the bedding ceremony that followed the feast? Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I nodded in response to her words and sent her a thankful smile for her efforts. _It'll all be over before you know it – _I could hang onto that at least.

When a servant knocked on the door, biding that my sisters, Lady Stark and Esma head down to the Sept, I could feel my dread sink further as my handmaid was the first to kiss me on the cheek and mutter a 'good luck'. Shirei hugged me hard around my corseted waist, smiling unwaveringly up at me, before Waldra quickly stepped forward to replace her embrace for one of her own.

"Just think of Miah's look of horror that it's you up there and not here – I know that would make _me_ feel better." She murmured in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's own attempt of reassurance.

"It's what you live for." I returned.

When Lady Stark stepped forward, I was unsure what she meant to do. Her smile quivered slightly as she took me in, studying me from feet to hair and I felt a little uncertain under her scrutiny. After a conscious few seconds though, the King's mother took both my hands in hers and kissed them lightly.

"You will be _fine_."

Once the five of them had left my room, I sat on the edge of my bed, just listening to the unbracing silence that filled it all. Eyeing my chambers, I realised that this would probably be the last time I'd ever seen them or set foot them again as tonight I would sharing the King's chambers at the other end of the castle. Quivering a little at the thought, I carefully got up and wandered over to the single window in my room and looked out. This would be the last time I'd look out, probably, at these sights too.

The thought of leaving the Twins concerned me then as I knew the King and his party were set to leave tomorrow morning – _no later_. The only change from when they arrived here would be that _I _would be joining them. No one had said much in the way of arrangements for the morrow's travelling but Esma had assured me earlier that morning that my stuff would be packed accordingly, ready for when I needed to go.

There had been another consolation to my leaving that had comforted me quite a bit and that was the fact I wouldn't be leaving the Twins alone. Esma, my handmaid, was set to join me and the thought of such a familiar face brought me quite a resounding reassurance. At least in a place full of strangers, I'd at least have one friend to guide me and keep me grounded.

When I heard the door opening behind me, I wasn't surprised that my father hadn't bothered knocking. There was a pause between us then and I could feel his gaze on the back of me, no doubt studying my appearance. Slowly, and after an exhale of breath, I turned to face my father – ready for whatever was to come.

"You look like your mother." Father grunted, quietly, his beady eyes studying me up and down before nodding in what looked to be approval. It was the best compliment I hoped to have even gotten from the man and it strangely brought a smile to my face. "Come on; lets not keep the man waiting." Hitching up my skirts, I made my way across the room towards him and took the offered arm when I reached Father's side. Scanning the room I'd spent my entire life in one last time, I allowed Father to tug me out of it and listened as the door slammed shut behind us.

As we walked down the strangely silent corridors of the Twins, down to the Sept where I was to be married, I couldn't help but grip my father's arm tightly, using his presence as my anchor. With each passing step, that meant a step closer to the Sept, to the crowds of people, to _him. _Even though I had thought I had been perhaps prepared for this day to come; now it was here I knew I wasn't at all.

"Stop your shaking, girl." Father suddenly hissed, grounding me back to reality all so quickly. "Just because you're going to get married, doesn't mean you should forget who you are. You're a Frey – _Miriella_ Frey – and you're not the daughter who is going to be beaten by this Stark boy." I turned to eye the side of my father's head, curiously, noting his wrinkled features were creasing with a frown. "You were never the one to be taken in by girlish palavers and I should hope you won't start now." There was a flicker of slight movement when Father met my gaze and for the brief second, I thought I could see proudness in his eyes. "Don't let him own you, girl."

Even though I noticed that we'd come to the entrance to the Sept, I only focused on my father's almost passive looking face and found a genuine smile tugging at my lips. While he may not have been quite the loving father to me throughout my life, he was the only one I had. Strangely, Walder Frey's words gave me more assurance than anyone else could give and I nodded solemnly at his words, glad he had stopped before leading me into the Sept.

"I won't, Father." I breathed and he grunted his approval.

After one last hesitation, I knew there was no more time left to spare and Father tugged me forward and through the Sept's grand doors. The room was deadly silent when we entered and I held my breath as soon as the air hit me. As we stalked down the centre to the front of the Sept, amongst the crowds of watching people whose faces I barely looked at, and towards the Septon and the very familiar man at his side, I couldn't help but grip my father's arm even tighter than before.

My sights were set straight forward and I studied the Septon who I'd only seen a handful of times – not enough to know him well – before turning my full attention to the man at his side_. The King; my betrothed._

I didn't take in much about what he was wearing; only that it was black, as the only thing I stared at were his eyes. His expression remained straight and sharp as Father and I approached, though as I was swept in by the blue wolf-like orbs, I couldn't help but find some comfort there in them. I thought of the man's words, our promises and his assurances. It wouldn't be easy, but we'd make it work; that's what we'd decided. His steady stare never wavered from mine and while he didn't smile, I was glad enough that his eyes betrayed some of the emotions he was feeling; uncertainty, _just like me._ Fear, _just like me_. While the King may not have been openly shaking with hesitation as I appeared to be doing, at least he seemed to be feeling the same as me.

When we finally reached the alter at the front of the Sept, Father grunted once in the direction of the King before slowly retracting my arm from his grip. I shuddered at the absence of my father's contact, but suddenly it was replaced by a new presence when the King stepped closer. I couldn't help but take in how handsome my betrothed looked up close, with the light of dull grey sky from the windows behind and the flames of torches, highlighting his perfections and imperfections up close. I took in his strong jaw, the thick layer of stubble that graced his chin, how dark his hair looked and yet the reddish tinge it shimmered with in the light. _This _was who I was to marry; _this _was who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with now. The King in North was to be my husband, the King in the North was to be _mine _and I, Miriella Frey, was to be his. The thought was a lot more terrifying now in the man's presence, before the hundreds of people behind us.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection, your grace."

I spared a brief glance at the Septon then, not at all assured by the droning tone of his voice, before turning back to the man before me. _"Don't let him own you, girl" _I couldn't help but think then and instantly, I felt my chin rise with a sudden douse of strength. The flicker of approval in Robb Stark's face came and went before I could register it. Without breaking eye contact, the man unfolded the pale green and white cloak he had over his arm, which I hadn't even noticed he had, and draped it over my shoulders. Out the corner of my eye, I saw my father's figure shuffling back and I swallowed thickly as the King tightened the shawl around my shoulders.

"Join hands." The Septon then urged and I eyed the King's offered right hand blankly before eventually raising mine for him to take.

His hands were as callous and as warm as I remembered, though it wasn't the feel of them that startled me, it was the sudden squeeze from his larger one over mine that did. A squeeze of reassurance, I realised. Studying the icy orbs, it would have been unnerving any other time to know that his eyes hadn't shifted at all from mine, but today it only comforted me further. Despite having all eyes staring at me right now, only one pair stood out and it was the only pair that mattered.

Wordlessly, the Septon began to tie our clasped hands together with a green coloured ribbon and I smiled slightly at the sight of it, noting how matching it was to the Stark cloak and my gown. Perhaps it was chosen to be? Exhaling quietly to myself, I turned back to the piercing gaze as the Septon began speaking again.

"In the sight of the Seven," His crooked voice echoed around the high-roofed Sept and only made the room seem larger. "I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." I couldn't help but blanch at that – eternity was a heck of a long time! When I heard someone clear their throat, I glanced sideways to see the Septon eyeing me with disapproval and somewhere behind me I heard the croaking laughter of my father. Any other time, it may have bothered me to be scolded in such a situation but with the seeming approval from my father and the slight smile that tugged on the King's lips, I could only smile apologetically to the Septon. He shook his head once before continuing. "Look upon one another now and say the words." That wasn't such a difficult instruction, considering I was already looking upon my betrothed in an attempt to ease my nerves. After taking one last deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak, hoping my voice wouldn't fail me now. At the same moment, the King spoke as well and our voices mingled in unison.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

* * *

The Feast after the wedding was every bit what I imagined a Frey-led event to be – busy, loud and over-whelmed with alcohol driven men. It seemed the kitchens had been worked into over-drive given the amount of food provided and the crowds of people wasted no time tucking in, downing what seemed to be an infinite amount of ale as they did. The more they drank; the more they sang, the more they danced and the more they jeered. Of course, I didn't have to worry so much for their lecherous attention as my position at the King's – my _husband's – _side on the top table meant that I was out the way of their jeers. Given what had happened to Ser Quentyn too, it seemed a lot of the men grew wary around me now, especially when I was in the presence of the King.

The Hall had been rearranged especially for the occasion too and I noticed a much larger space in the centre of the room for people to dance amongst, though I had yet to get up and do so yet. Instead, I was much happier remaining in my seat on the top table, observing all the giddy people and just simply watching all that when on around us. The King had wandered off elsewhere to converse with some of his men and I found I didn't mind, content enough on my own. I couldn't help but smile fondly when I saw Shirei dancing wildly with a drunken Waldra, listening to how she giggled and how her eyes lit up as she was spun around. My sister had never looked even more child-like and there was a gut-wrenching turn in my stomach at the thought of her own planned betrothal. At least she'd be older when her time came, I reasoned – though _I _wouldn't be there to see it. Meeting Lady Stark's gaze briefly from down the table, I saw a pleasant smile on the older woman's face and she raised her goblet slightly in acknowledgement. A forced smile graced my own lips in return and I turned away to take a gulp of my own wine, finding comfort in the tingling warmth that the alcohol brought me.

I let my eyes scan the room again, taking in the smiles and the happy people, thinking it was quite strange to see so much happiness at my own wedding while all I did was sit and watch them all. While I may not have been as miserable as I could have been, I knew I was far from content with the situation. Sighing, I let my sights continue wandering until I found my new-husband standing beside a table of Stark soldiers, their laughter instantly reaching my ears. I took in the smile on Robb's face – _he _seemed happy enough, at least – before wincing slightly when one of the soldiers noticed my stare. Of course, it didn't take the man long before he pointed my scrutiny out to the King and the blue orbs soon found mine across the darkened room.

Dinner had been a lot more awkward than I initially expected it to be. After my previous interactions with the King, I'd imagined the day to follow on with a much similar fashion though it became quite clear that the loom of the day appeared too much to pretend like everything was normal. _"After tomorrow – after we're married – I'm not sure how everything will be. How_ I_ will be" _were the man's own words and I was beginning to see his point now. Robb had conversed politely enough with me during the feast though it seemed more forced than it had been the evening before. Then, of course, after he needn't have lingered any longer, the King was more than eager to leave my side and go and speak with his men instead. While his absence had allowed me a little time to help gather my own nerves, now as I watched him laughing and smiling across the room, I couldn't help but feel a little sunken at the sight. Had I done something wrong? Had Robb maybe changed his mind about me being the right daughter and was regretting it now?

After the wedding ceremony had been concluded, while the Septon didn't request so, I'd expect Robb – my new husband – to kiss me. Having never been kissed before, I'd paced myself for such a moment, expecting it to be awkward and hopefully over in a few seconds. However as soon as the crooked man had declared us married and the Sept erupted in an applause, the only kiss I received was on the back of my hand and even then it was only brief – definitely not long enough to remember the feel of his lips now in hindsight. While it was a slight relief not to have endured my first kiss in front of a congregation of people, a strange empty feeling twisted my stomach as I had stared into my new husband's eyes when he'd pulled away. There had been something unnerving lingering behind those blue orbs and while they were quickly masked by a _very _forced pull of the lips, I'd still managed to catch some emotions. _Regret, pain, anger. _

I'd thought at first that maybe it was just the initial shock of the wedding; I knew for a fact I hadn't smiled that much during it all either. When we entered the Hall though to eat, I quickly picked up the man's avoidance and how he'd barely even looked me in the eye since we'd left the Sept. The man's rough grip was loose on my hand and not at all assuring. Then when we'd seated down to eat, no more than a few pleasantries had been passed between us;

"Are you enjoying the food?"

"More wine perhaps?"

"It seems even the rain cannot ruin the mood of a wedding!"

"I hope it doesn't continue raining in the morrow for our journey."

"You look very nice today, Miriella."

Drabs of conversation had passed between us amongst the roar of the world around us and it seemed strange that the only two people in the room who didn't appear to be enjoying themselves were the two whose day it was dedicated to. Eyeing my sisters' table, where they all sat together, I couldn't help but wish I could sit with them again. Even if it meant I had to endure Miah's scorn, it was preferred to this bitter air between my husband and me. I was thankful at least that my father was seated to my right, to fill the air with conversation when there was none between the King and me. It was strange to think that for once I was quite thankful for my father's vulgarity if only to have something to pay mind to.

After much deliberation though, I grew to realise that it probably wasn't me, but the wedding and the whole thing entirely. Robb had said it himself that he'd been pretending long enough that we were just merely friends. Now the day had come though, he'd had to face the facts and it seemed Robb didn't quite know what to do with them; hence why the man seemed quite determined to avoid me even when I was sat right next to him.

I turned away from my husband's gaze then to refill my goblet up again with more wine; perhaps the more I drank, the more I'd feel better? Sipping slowly, I let the bitter taste linger on my tongue before swallowing and grimacing as it burned its way down my throat. It left a haze in my vision and I stared down into the cup, swilling the liquid around absently as I frowned with thought, before realising that there was a figure stood before me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"I fear I've not been very mindful of your attention, my lady – or perhaps I should start calling you 'your grace' now?" I scoffed at that, not sure I liked the sound of the new title, before looking up at the man stood before me over the rim of my cup. I shuddered back at the intensity of his imploring gaze, but after taking in his stern expression, I could only scoff again. Was this how things were going to be from now on? While I'd expected a change in the man, I didn't think it would happen _this _quickly. He reminded me much as he was when he first came into the Twins – brooding and serious. Completely unlike the softer man I'd thought I was beginning to know.

"Miriella is fine." I commented, gulping a generous mouthful down. "Though you're King so I suppose you can call me whatever you wish." Not even a shift in his marbled features. "As for your mindfulness of my attention, well, it is your wedding just as much as it is mine. Go on enjoy yourself, husband." I wasn't sure whether it was the wine that made me sound so bitter or whether it was the pressure of the day itself. Even so, I saw noticed a brief look of surprise on the man's face due to my words. Robb did not leave though to return to his men – instead a look of determination came across his face.

"Perhaps you would do me the honour of dancing then, _wife?_" Robb returned, raising a challenging eyebrow. If anything, it only increased my infuriation.

"I'm not a very good dancer, I'm afraid." I thought of the attempts of lessons I'd had with the Septa and grimaced at the memories. "I might stand on your feet, your grace. Or worse, I'd trip up and land on my face – not exactly very graceful for a Queen." The King sighed, not budging one bit.

"Then I will just have to catch you before you do and save you the humiliation." Taking in his expression, I knew well enough that the man would not relent and given the circumstances, I knew it probably wasn't best to turn down my husband on my own wedding day either. Downing the rest of my wine down without a care of elegance, I rose from my seat. There wasn't anything better to do anyway, it seemed.

I allowed my husband to lead me down to the centre of the room, amongst all the others dancing already. I was thankful at least that he'd led us into the centre of the group – away from watchers on the side. Tired and a little hazy from alcohol, I didn't even bother forcing a smile when the King finally turned to face me. When Robb rested his hand on my corseted waist though, I couldn't help but shudder at its placement. Eyeing the couples around the room, most were already too drunk to stand up straight, let alone dance well enough to this painfully graceful song that the musicians began to play. Gripping Robb's free hand in one of my own and resting the other on his shoulder, I let him sway us absently to the music – all my previous lessons with the Septa had already gone completely from mind at this point.

The King's touch wasn't enough to render me bewitched, as I'm sure many maidens were under the touch of their husband. What it did though was make me uncomfortable – uncomfortable as Robb drew me even closer because I'd never really been _this _close to a man in such proximity, except Ser Quentyn on the night of the ball. It didn't bring back memories of that night; instead it brought back my previous worries of what was still to come. I'd be getting _much _closer to my husband before the day was finished and the thought made me shudder more.

"I think it is customary to look at your partner when dancing though failing that, it's most definitely required to look at your husband during your wedding." I heard the King mutter and raised my gaze from staring pointedly at his chest to look up in disbelief.

"It's funny how you speak of such requirements, when you have got no room to talk, your grace." I threw back and the man opposite me narrowed his gaze at my words. Had he forgotten all the awkwardness since the ceremony? How readily he had left my side when the opportunity came? Around us, I was aware of others dancing and laughing nearby, but I only focused on my husband – though I couldn't say the sentiment was a romantic one. I felt his grip slacken slightly and for a moment, I thought he meant to leave my side again. The thought of being humiliating left in the middle of the Hall by my new husband wasn't a particularly very nice image. Thankfully though, Robb's gaze softened and his hands remained.

"I apologise." He muttered, thankfully having the grace to look guilty. "You know this is not easy for me-"

"It is not easy for _me _either." I added, quickly though not as harshly as I had expected. Robb turned his gaze away to study something hard over the top of my head – absently, I realised he was a lot taller than I had thought he'd to initially be as I had to tilt my own back to look up at him. When he slowly spun us around, I realised that the man wasn't staring at anything in particular, just staring. Perhaps he was thinking?

"When I envisioned my wedding," The King began slowly. Taking in his expression, I wondered if he knew he was speaking out loud. "_This _was not what I had expected." His tone was off and I frowned, strangely feeling like I had been insulted in some way. As if sensing my uncertainty, the man met my gaze once more before shrugging. "You wanted me to be honest with you, so I am. I never expected that I would get married outside of Winterfell and I certainly did not expect to marry someone-" He trailed off then and I frowned deeper. Surely he meant to insult me now?

"Someone like _me, _you grace?" I sighed, bitterly. A sad smile flitted onto Robb's face as he shook his head.

"Someone I do not love." He corrected, leaving a strange atmosphere in his silence. He did not love me; I knew that already, though it felt a little uncomfortable to hear Robb actually say it.

"Well, I don't love you either." The King's smile was genuine then and he squeezed the hand he held in his – as assurance or perhaps acknowledgement? Or maybe it was just of understanding?

"You just have to endure me." I scoffed at that – if he was going to carry on like he'd been acting already, I could imagine that the marriage would be more stressful than I originally thought. "You know, you're not half as bad at dancing than you claimed to be. My feet have remained unstamped and I do believe I have not needed to catch you yet." There was a glint of mirth in his gaze; those blue eyes crinkling slightly in the corners, and his smile still remained.

"I would hardly call this dancing, your grace, we are barely moving." I pointed out, easily. As if to prove some point, Robb spun me around hard without warning, only succeeding in making me lose balance with the sudden spout of movement. Of course, true to his word, the King's grip returned to my waist to steady me and I left out an ungraceful snort at the stupid grin on the man's face. "I think I may have just proved myself right!" Robb's following laughter was honest and loud, just the sound of it brought a smile to my lips and I studied my new husband in this sudden boyish spur. He looked so much younger, so much happier, almost like he wasn't weighing the weight of the world on his shoulders. For a brief moment he was just simply Robb Stark – my husband – and I drank the sight of him in while I could. His cheeks dimpled like mine, I noticed, and his eyes glistened even brighter than they normally did. They were like crystal, sparking in the light. They were beautiful. _He _was beautiful.

At the thought, my smile slowly faded. Over the King's shoulder, I could not help but catch a glimpse of my sisters' table and namely the fairest of us all. Miah was beautiful too, perhaps more suited on the arm of royalty than I. Maybe if Robb had married her then he would have provided her a better compliment than just a simple '_nice_'.

When the music finished, so did the King's laughter and his expression slowly faded to one of contemplation. I was thankful he did not want to linger and dance some more, instead he led us out of the hordes of drunken Freys and Starks and back to our table once more. Robb said nothing, his behaviour returning back to one of avoidance as his gaze lingered everywhere but on me. Studying the side of my husband's head and his loose grip in mine, I wondered if he was thinking about Talisa. I could imagine he was probably dreaming her up in my place right now and surprisingly, I felt a certain level of understanding if he was.

Robb pulled my chair out for me and I smiled over my shoulder at him for his gentleman-like manners. As soon as I was seated, out the corner of my eye I saw him sit down too and I quickly busied myself with pouring myself more wine. Politely, I offered to fill his goblet, earning myself a brief chuckle and a shake of the head.

"No thank you, I think I have drunk far too much already today." He replied, before eyeing me evenly and glancing at the goblet in my hand. "How much have _you _had?"

"Not nearly enough." I murmured and a grim smile from the King was my response. Eyeing the room around us, I noticed that both my father and Lady Stark were missing and the top table was quite scarcely sparse. I could see Lady Brienne's looming figure of the heads of some men and I gathered that the King's mother – my _good mother _now – was somewhere nearby. As for my father, it seemed more than likely that he was cracking sleazy comments with his men or finding a whore to bed somewhere. I sincerely hoped it was the former and not the latter.

The lack of my father though had me frowning. Wasn't he the one to declare the bedding ceremony? While the thought made my innards squirm, the fact the man was not present in sight was strangely confusing, especially considering he was the Lord of the Twins – host to this celebration and father of the bride. Eyeing the darkness up and beyond the window breaks, I realised it must have been quite late into the evening. Letting my eyes scan the room, I noticed that while it was still very much full, there did appear to be a number of people missing. Perhaps some were stumbling drunk throughout the Twins or lying with each other in various dingy corners to the castle? Wherever they were, they certainly weren't here and there certainly did not appear to be a bedding ceremony any time soon.

I turned to eye the man at my side hesitantly, noting how he was doing a very good job of staring at his clenched fists before him. Swallowing thickly, I decided it was best to be brave the question on my lips than leave the matter unanswered.

"Do you not think it is getting late, your grace?" I tried, hoping my voice sounded casual enough. Robb spared me a glance.

"Aye, I suppose it is." He murmured. When he did not provide anymore, I continued.

"Can you see my father anywhere?" Robb didn't even bother scanning the crowds of people before shaking his head.

"He's not here. I saw him leave before with a young woman at his side. I think it was his wife, but I cannot be sure." Grimacing, I knew what his intentions had been before frowning again with confusion.

"But doesn't he have to be here? You know, so he can-" It did not take the King much time either to catch onto the meaning of my words. When he turned away abruptly, his cheeks hinting red slightly in the light, I knew Robb understood what I had been trying to say. Clenching and unclenching his fists, my husband replied without taking his gaze away from his hands.

"There will not be a bedding ceremony." He told me, blankly. What? I was about to open my mouth and ask why when he continued. "I requested that there wasn't to be one after what happened with Ser Quentyn. It was announced a couple of days ago, but you were not at dinner to hear it. I thought one of your sisters might have told you." Frowning, I turned briefly towards my sisters. Of course, none of them had. I noticed Shirei was missing, no doubt retired already, and Waldra was absent from the others. I only had to scan the room a little to see her gathered with a group of Father's soldiers - thankfully, none of them were Ser Quentyn - laughing as boisterously as the rest of them.

_There will not be a bedding ceremony_. Obviously though, that did not mean there would not be a bedding_. _At least I had the comfort of not having my clothes torn from me and carried to bed in front of my family and the Stark men. The thought of all their eyes on me was sickening to consider. Feeling eyes staring at the side of my face though, I knew that there was _one_ pair I would not get to escape.

"Oh. Thank you." I murmured, awkwardly, unsure what to say to that.

The chorus of much happier people filled my ears and I studied them all, feeling a little envious of their positions. Surely that was a strange sentiment to come from the bride? A bride to a King no less as well. I could imagine there was a number of people in the room right now that were envious of _my _position – no doubt a few more across the country too. Bride of Robb Stark, Queen in the North, and yet no smile graced my lips, no laughter escaped me. I guess it did not help that the whole day had been forced upon and the groom was less than happy about the whole thing too.

Robb Stark had been an odd man during his time at the Twins. He had been reserved, yet polite and kind enough. After an almost understanding passed between us, I had imagined I was beginning to see a side of the man that most did not, or at least my sisters hadn't. He had confessed, in a way, that he considered me a friend and I guess in some ways that was what he was becoming to be to me. Now though, things appeared quite different. We weren't just friends anymore – we were man and wife, King and Queen. I knew he did not want this; that was plain enough to see. I suppose in some ways, I didn't want this either – though the fact I was leaving the Twins in the morning would not be unwelcomed. This marriage was something that couldn't be helped now though. Robb had told me already that there would be hardship to come and I was beginning to see sense in his words. I was not sure that I would have the patience to deal with his rapid flight of emotions and behaviour, but I knew it was probably something to get used. In time, things could get better. His own mother had wanted me to give the man a chance and as I glanced sideways at him, to see his bowed and saddened expression, I knew that I would be heeding to her words. This marriage was not going to work by miracles – effort had to be put in.

With a sigh, I slowly turned to face my new husband, gulping a large mouthful of wine down as I did. The generous buzz that over-whelmed me was welcomed and definitely did wonders to my confidence.

"I did not think it was known that boys envisioned their own weddings – I always thought it was something little girls did. You know, imagining they would marry princes and all that?" I strung out, keeping my voice friendly enough. I was thankful at least when Robb sent me a wry smile in return.

"The only thing I planned was my wife." He admitted. "I wasn't bothered about the rest of it." I took his answer in my stride - at least he had responded.

"I never even considered my husband." I said with a shrug. "I honestly never really thought about marriage until Father told my sisters and me that one of us would be marrying you. Even then, I still did not think it was likely so I did not dream of today or gush about you like the others, I'm afraid." The King barked a brief tense laugh.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you didn't." He commented, eyeing my sisters' table with a frown. "At least now, none of your expectations and dreams of me will have been ruined." I took his answer in with my own frown and took a pause to finish off the rest of my wine. An unpleasant feeling pitted in my stomach when I finished the contents and I blanched back at the bitter taste that lingered on my tongue. When Robb went to pour me another, I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, shaking my head when he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I have had enough now." I told him and the man smiled dryly before putting the pitcher back on the table.

"I am glad for that – I was beginning to worry that I would have to carry you up to the room." The room – _our room. _Forcing a smile, I quickly urged to keep the conversation going, if only for effort.

"Is Grey Wind still up there, only I've not see him at all today? Did you not want him to join the celebrations?" I asked, noting the immediate frown on the man's face at the mention of his direwolf.

"Your father did not want him to attend; said he feared that Grey Wind would only attack more people if he did." He drawled, tugging at the sleeves to his tunic absently. "He is secured away in my mother's room this evening. She assured me that she and Lady Brienne will take care of him for me tonight." A pause. "Plus I do not think Grey Wind would have liked these celebrations all too much – all the drunken people would probably just agitate him." I returned his slight smile with an amused one of my own.

"I think Grey Wind and I will probably get on quite well then if that is the case." I responded. "We can sit in the corner together during future events and brood about how annoying everyone is."

"And I am sure he will enjoy your company, your grace." I would have been surprised by the slight smirk on the man's face, if I had not grimaced at the sound of my new title.

Conversing with the man after that proved to be a lot easier than before, even if I had to force it along occasionally. It was something to work on, at least; the first step in the right direction and all that. Robb's smiles were either bitter, slight or dry and none were as genuine as they could have been but I took them in my stride anyway. Surely the man could not be expected to be completely happy on his marriage to a woman he did not love, when his heart still belonged to another? After getting over my initial annoyance towards the man's behaviour, I found I understood his reservation and tried not to get too bothered every time he grew tense or awkward.

When the night drawled further though, forcing conversation and the day's exertions grew heavy on me and after a yawn escaped me, I knew it was probably time to retire. Of course, I realised immediately that retiring wouldn't be what awaited me when I did return to the appointed room but decided against putting it off any longer. When I rose to my feet, out of habit more than anything, the look on my new husband's face was one of surprise and confusion.

"I'm going to go up to the chambers now." I muttered, finding it difficult to keep gazing at his face. Robb's jaw tightened then and he merely nodded once before slowly pushing himself to stand. Quickly, slight panic set in. "No, please stay!"

"Miriella-"

"I just need a little time to-" I swallowed thickly. "Prepare myself. Please just wait a little while?" Robb scanned my face silently, taking in my no doubt wide-eyed expression, before finally nodding.

"I will be up _soon_." He murmured, quietly, and I did not waste any time leaving.

Hitching up my skirts, I quickly rushed out the Hall and down the corridors towards where I knew the King's guest chambers would be. I passed many groups of people, some leaning against walls with the inability to stand, while others were clinging to each other in embraces more appropriate for the bedroom. The sight of the latter only reminded me of what was to come and I felt my heart pounding against my tightly packed chest. The King's chambers were at a higher level to the castle, thankfully away from all the celebrations. Despite this though, I could still hear the echo of laughter and music following me down the corridors and it only made me shiver more. When I saw the desired door, I found myself hesitating before going inside.

I had been inside the guest chambers previously, one time to escort its current inhabitant to them, though the sight of it wasn't too surprising to behold. Since the King's stay though, it was looking a lot more lived in and as I closed the door behind me, I studied arrangement of the King's armour on top of the single table in the room as well as the other various signs that Robb had been staying there. A few books lay scattered nearby the fireplace and I wondered vaguely if they were the King's own or perhaps borrowed from the Twins' library. The fire itself was littered with darkened ash to suggest it had been well-used during the man's stay and the lack of its warmth made me shiver slightly in the empty room.

The armour that sat on top of the single table was one I immediately recognised him wearing upon our first meeting. Creeping closer, I studied it curiously, taking in how well-worn it looked. Allowing myself to run a finger over the main chest plate, I was surprised by how rough it felt beneath my touch and I quickly took in the various scratches and indents that the armour held – given to him during battles, perhaps? His house sigil was positioned in the centre of the armour and I took in the sight of the wolf with a frown. _The Young Wolf – _it seemed quite fitting for such a man. A black cloak was thrown carefully over the back of one of the chairs and with my curiosity, I found a hesitant hand reach out and grasp the fabric, surprised at first by how soft it felt. Inspecting it some more and picking it up in both hands, I saw the collar was made of fur. With a grim smile, I wondered if it was wolf fur, before running a hand through the thick hair. It was not brittle beneath my fingers and it was certainly softer than the rest of the cloak. I couldn't recall ever seeing the King wear this before around the Twins, though gathered it may have been more suitable up North where it was much colder. Absently, I placed the wedding cloak that still sat on my shoulders onto the back of another chair before carefully throwing the other one on.

It was heavy on my shoulders and the fur was quite irritating as it tickled the back of my neck and ears. Insistently though, I drew the cloak around me further, finding that it certainly provided me with the required warmth. Eyeing myself in the mirror across the room, I chuckled a little at the sight of my swarmed figure, how my head poked out from between the black furs quite comically. Without thinking, I inhaled deeply. It smelt of burning wood and of the _outside – _dirt, grass, perhaps even a hint of flowered fragrance too – and I relished the smell before realising that it was familiar to me. _It smelt of Robb. _I shrugged off the cloak with careful ease and placed it back on the chair, frowning at the sight of it and wondering where in the world I'd had chance to _smell _the King.

Turning away from the offending item, the sight of myself in the mirror again caught my eye and I wandered over. The woman staring back at me looked almost too strange to me and with a tired sigh, I reached up and began to tug at the clip Esma had placed in my hair, wanting to return back to a sight I was used to. When my hair finally did tumble free, I was glad at least to see _some _familiarity there. With a grim smile, I reached behind me with the intentions of loosening the corset strings on my dress, only for the door of the chambers to open. Startled a little, I eyed the figure in the doorway through the mirror, glad at first to see the familiar sight of the King only for a feeling of fear to follow. I watched as he closed the door behind him, flinching at the click of the lock, and studied the intensity in his gaze as he slowly came towards me.

"You know, when you said soon, I didn't think you meant _immediately._" I commented, trying to lighten the tension there. Robb's lips quirked upwards only briefly. My heartbeat was thumping so loudly, I could hear the sound of it in my ear and I swallowed thickly as the man stopped behind me. While I studied his face in the mirror, his gaze was directed more towards the back of my dress and I studied the haziness in his gaze with a frown. "Did you drink some more wine in my absence?" I couldn't hide the shiver down my spine when I felt the man's hand faintly graze my waist. It was just a sliver of a touch, perhaps a finger trail, but it was enough to cause a nervous flutter in my stomach.

"I found myself finishing the whole pitcher." The man admitted, his voice strangely quiet. I was about to respond on how there was enough left in the pitcher to fill at least another couple of goblets, when I felt his hands more definitely on my back. I grew silent when I felt his fingers tugging at the silk laces down my back. _This was it. _

I couldn't move an inch when I felt his fingers pulling at my gown strings and instead I felt myself go stock still and rigid. Feeling fear course through my veins, it took all I could not to push the man away as the horrible memories of that night at the ball came back to me. In the mirror, I avoided all sight of my new husband and instead stared down at the floor, biting my bottom lip so hard I thought it would bleed. Every instinct within me was screaming at me to run, to leave the room and never come back. But I _had _to do this. I was married now and as a wife, _this_ was one of my responsibilities. Though that, of course, didn't make it any easier.

When I felt my wedding dress loosen and eventually fall from my shoulders, it really did take every strength I could muster not to catch it before it landed to the floor. Closing my eyes tightly, I had to bite back the tears and the bile rising in my throat. "_Don't let him own you, girl." _Silently, I thanked the fact Esma had insisted I wear a thin under-gown to preserve what modesty I had in that moment and a sudden chill quivered through me, though I did not for one second believe it was from the cold air. I could feel the presence of the King behind me and though his touch was absent then, I could still feel the burn of his fingertips down my back. While they weren't as unpleasant as Ser Quentyn's, they were by no means comfortable. Still keeping my eyes closed, I could feel his own gaze burning into me and I was terrified to open my own to see what I would find there.

"Miriella?" I shivered as I felt a rush of breath tickle the back of my neck. "Open your eyes, _please._" The agony in the man's voice only made my eyelids tighten; I again feared opening them to see those saddened pools looking back. It would only make everything so much worse. "Do _not_ make this harder than it already is." I did not open them right away, still unsure and hesitate, though suddenly felt rough hands turning me on the spot. When I did eventually brave opening them, I was staring straight up into the face of the King.

Of course, he looked sad – I had heard as much in his voice. Behind the alcoholic haze, I saw a range of emotions in my new husband's eyes. Anger, hurt, _guilt. _I knew what was going through his mind then – or rather _who _– and I swallowed thickly as I scanned his face. What was he thinking about right now? Was he wishing to be somewhere else? Was he wishing of another in my place - a beautiful healer from Volantis perhaps? Nothing was going to make this better for either of us, I realised. The agony on the man's face only reminded me of what we were doing, what _he _had given up for this and I found a flame of self-hatred flare at the thought. I had never been one for love stories and songs, but the thought of coming between two people like I was, made me wish I had never set eyes on the beautiful face of the King. It seemed better just to get it over with, if only to rid such an expression on Robb's face. With shaking hands, I turned my attention to the man's tunic and began to undo the tightly bound ties on them, feeling that stalling this anymore was not doing any good for either of us. As I did, the hands on my shoulders fell and Robb stood still, silently allowing me to return his previous gesture and undress him. Out the corner of my eye, I saw how his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides though I forced myself to keep my attention forward – on the task at hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had to remind myself to breath properly.

When the tunic's ties were eventually loosened, Robb took lead of the rest of the job and tugged his shirt and leather tunic swiftly over his head. I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of his naked top half when he dropped the unneeded item to the floor, though my attention was quickly averted to the sight of the many scars that littered his torso. I should have expected as much given that the man had seen his fair share of battles, though it surprised me to see such a number of them on his skin, creating such a strange pattern of imperfections and criss-cross designs. Letting my curiosity lead, I found myself reaching forward and tracing a rather large scar that cut right underneath where his heart lay, wondering how such an injury came about. Surely that had been quite a fatal blow? It looked deep enough and it was darker coloured that the rest, stretching quite a way along the man's firm chest. The body beneath my fingers shivered at my touch and it was only then that I remembered myself and the situation I stood in.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, my eyes darting up to my husband's and seeing a strange softness in them. He nodded once, quirking his lips up only briefly before his hand reached towards me once more. Stiffening, I thought he meant to pull the remaining gown from my body – leaving me standing as bare as the day I was born – but instead Robb only tugged at the material with a questionable gaze.

"Would you prefer to leave this on?" He asked, gently. I did not even hide my surprise at his suggestion. A feeling of warmth came over me at Robb's consideration and I could only nod as my voice failed me in that moment. With a single nod in return, the King's hand dropped and his expression fell flat once more. "Go lie down."

As I pulled myself onto the bed, I avoided looking at my husband as best I could. I could still hear him moving though and I knew from the sounds, that he was beginning to remove his breeches and boots – leaving _him _as bare as the day he was born. _Oh Gods. _Sitting in the middle of the grand bed, I ran my hands absently over the soft bedding on top, breathing in and out in an attempt to control the nerves that flustered me. "_It'll all be over before you know it", _I reminded myself – or at least, I hoped it would be. When the bed creaked beneath the extra weight, I closed my eyes briefly as I felt a body kneel before me. Opening them though, I could feel the heat rise in my own self at the sight of a _very _naked Robb Stark before me and after swallowing thickly, I met his icy stare. I didn't want to look anywhere below his neckline and instead kept my own gaze focused on the face before me, too afraid to look any lower. At first, he did not move, only stared back with a contemplative expression.

"Is there something the matter?" I murmured, eyeing my husband with a frown - such a stupid question for the current timing. Scoffing softly, Robb quirked a bitter smile before he shuffled closer, causing me to shun back towards the pillows in fear. He said nothing and instead placed both his hands on the bend of my knees. My skin prickled beneath his touch and numbly, I allowed him to part my legs so he could crawl between them.

As I lay back onto the pillow, feeling the weight of another hovering over me, my vulnerability flared and I could not help but grab the wrist of the hand that gently grazed my hips. Memories of Ser Quentyn's breath, his presence, his _hardness, _rushed back to me and for a moment, I just lay there in frozen terror. I could feel Robb's gaze scanning my face but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him properly and instead stared down at the rise and fall of his chest. He did not pull his grip from mine nor did he move at all. No, instead my husband waited for me to control myself and such a simple act startlingly made it better. _He wasn't like Ser Quentyn_, I reminded myself quickly. Robb Stark was a better man than that, a man willing to give up the woman he loved to honour a promise he had made. Robb Stark, like his father and many Starks before them, had _honour_ \- honour that Ser Quentyn certainly hadn't. Robb Stark did not want to hurt me, not like _that _man had.

Sighing softly, I released my grip and hesitantly replaced the skin of his wrist with the feel of his side, hoping to ease the rush of tension I was feeling. Robb's body was firm beneath my palm, taut with muscle built from training and the war. He was warm too, I noted, despite the cold air in the room and though he did shiver slightly under my touch, I knew it wasn't from the temperature. My own body and skin in comparison felt cold against his.

After a few moments, Robb's grip tightened against my waist and I felt him gently lift the material of my gown up towards my stomach. I mustered up enough strength not to stop him and instead allowed him to run his hand along the bareness of my thigh, feeling very much compromised in the open position I was in. With one hand tracing the skin of my leg, the other was balled in a fist beside my head and I found myself all too aware of the position he, I, _we, _were in. When Robb suddenly shifted closer, I found my eyes jumping to meet his and I immediately blanched back at such intensity that I found there. Haze had returned over my husband's eyes though it did not seem to be because of alcohol now. His hot breath tickled my face and I hadn't realised how close he was until now - _too close_. Swallowing thickly, I caught the way his eyes danced down to my lips briefly, a gesture that made my stomach flip.

"Are you going to kiss me, your grace?" I heard myself suddenly ask and Robb's gaze softened before he shook his head. A strange, unpleasant feeling came over me at his response.

"I would rather not take _everything _from you tonight, Miriella." He muttered, quietly. "You may keep your first kiss. I do not believe I deserve as much from you yet." Again, Robb's consideration left me with a bizarrely warm feeling but I could barely allow myself to smile in response before I suddenly felt his hot breath against my neck. When Robb's lips began kissing my throat, his stubble scratching my skin strangely, I felt myself tense once more. While my husband wasn't about to steal my first kiss, it seemed he had no qualms kissing other parts of my body. It was probably to _help _him though, I realised, and obediently I lay back and allowed him, my body feeling numb and cold once more.

I wasn't sure what I was thinking about during the moments Robb kissed my neck, feeling his hand running absently up and down my thigh. It was easier to think of nothing, to allow my mind to go blank as I _let _him do what he needed to do. With my legs spread open and the feeling of his presence between them, I felt uncomfortably like some whore before I remembered that _this _was my husband and _this_ situation was to be expected. His breath felt painfully hot against the skin of my throat and I had to muster all my strength to not push the man off me. When I felt something hard press against a part of my body _no one _had ever touched before though, I couldn't help the gasp of surprise and discomfort that erupted from my throat. Robb quickly pulled back from his attack against my throat to scan my face. His eyes were almost glazed, I noticed, and judging by his expression and the strange sensation I had just felt between my legs, I knew there was pleasure there inside my husband. Bitterly, I could only imagine the thoughts in Robb's head right now and knew without a doubt that, in his mind, he wasn't about to lie with _me _right now.

"Please," I whispered, feeling the hand on my thigh stop. "Get it over with." After the longest of pauses imaginable, Robb finally nodded tensely and I felt my fear intensify.

"I'm sorry."

His hand moved up from my thigh, gripping hold of my hip suddenly, but _firmly,_ before the hardness returned. _This was it. _I closed my eyes tightly when I felt the groove of his own hips move forward and as Robb quickly placed a rush of rough kisses against my cheek, jaw and throat. I only vaguely registered the way his thumb traced the skin of my abdomen before an unwelcomed thrust of Robb's hips split through me. Feeling my own breath whimper slightly, I felt my hands claw Robb's sides as the pain over-whelmed me.

It felt wrong, _so very wrong. _I had never felt so much agony and while Robb continued to kiss my neck and trace my skin, I could focus on nothing but the pulsing between my legs – _inside me_. I wanted it gone, I _needed _it gone. While I had known pretty much what to expect when it came to laying with a man, I had never expected such pain, such intense pain. My grip against Robb's sides was tight and I almost tried to push him off me before I remembered myself. "_It'll all be over before you know it". _I let out a cry of pain when my husband stopped moving, stilling for a moment to allow me to adjust. I would have welcomed his consideration if it wasn't for the throbbing and the wild rush of emotions going through my mind right then.

"I'm sorry." I heard Robb breath against my skin again, his breath hot and unimaginably sweaty. I willed it all to be over, not wanting to hear his apologises or feel his body looming over me – in me – anymore. I did not want to feel any of this, I wanted it gone and I wanted _him _gone_._ Just when I was about to urge him to continue again, I felt him pull back and at first I thought he meant to pull out. In an instant though, the pressure returned, strangely gentler than before but of course, Robb's care did nothing for the pain.

My husband moved carefully within me, his rhythm slow at first to accommodate my inexperience. When the pain did eventually dull, I still could not get over the uncomfortable feeling and while the agony wasn't as intense, the throbbing wasn't particularly pleasant. I closed my eyes for most of it, feeling thoroughly numb as I listened to the sound of Robb's breaths against my skin. His rough skin itched against mine and I swallowed thickly at the hoarse hitch in my husband's throat as his movements quickened. His body was horribly warm against mine and I could do nothing but lie there, unmoving but willing to allow my new husband to do what he needed to do. My mind was numb, as was my body.

_"It'll all be over before you know it."_

I wanted to curse such a stupid assurance as the weight of Robb's body over me and the feeling of his hardness inside me was not 'over before I knew it' at all. If anything, it felt like an eternity before my husband's thrusting suddenly became rigid and when he finally let out a strangled cry – that sounded distinctively like a calling of a name which I may have registered then if it wasn't for the pounding in my head and body.

My grip tightened on his sides when he almost collapsed with exhaustion; in fear of him crushing me with his weight. I listened to the sound of him panting into the crook of my neck and felt his chest heaving quickly against mine. He wasn't quick to move off me though and I didn't have the energy to push him away, so instead we remained as we were. It was _done_ at least, I couldn't help but think, bitterly. After so long, I vaguely felt Robb press an open mouth kiss against my neck before suddenly his presence was gone as he finally got the strength to climb off me. Feeling exposed, I pushed my hitched up dress down back over my knees before cringing at the painful sensation between my legs. Even in his absence, it still hurt. Swallowing hard, I didn't even want to think of the state the bed sheets or myself were in and instead chose to deal with in the morning. All I wanted to do now was sleep, feeling exhausted and drained - both physically and emotionally. Ignoring the presence at my side, I crawled silently under the blankets. Shifting as far away from my husband as I could, I lay on my side, keeping my back to him. After a few considerate moments, I heard the rustle as Robb joined me under them before the room fell silent.

Closing my eyes and wanting nothing more than sleep to take over me, I could not help but think of that last moment before it ended – the name that I had sworn Robb had cried in his climax. Biting my lip, I knew one thing was for certain. It most definitely wasn't _mine._

* * *

When woke up the next morning, the first thing that struck me was the ache between my thighs. For a moment, all I could was lay there and just let the throbbing simper before I finally forced myself to sit up – lying still wasn't doing much good anyway.

The next thing that I registered was the lack of presence beside me though I was quite glad not to find myself wrapped awkwardly in an embrace with my husband or to find his presence there at all, in fact. Lying beside another being had made sleeping that much harder, I had found soon out. It was warmer with another body close by, not to mention awkward at first when we were both awake – I feared to move in case I should accidently touch the man beside me, so I had been forced to lay stock still all night. When Robb eventually did fall asleep first though, that didn't seem to make things better; his deep breaths only made it that much harder to go to sleep as it was just a constant reminder of what we'd done and the fact that I would no longer sleep alone again. It didn't help either that everything smelled of a mixture of both our sweat and my blood – it left quite a foul taste in the air.

The sounds of shuffling across the room drew my eyes towards where my husband stood, fully dressed and awake. He was wearing his armour now, I noticed; all ready for the journey to Winterfell. Robb Stark looked every bit the King he was in that moment – regal and strong. The sight of him though only made my insides twist uncomfortably and I forced a weak smile when the man saw I was awake.

"Good morning." I breathed, taking in how haggard my voice sounded and cringing as it reached my ears. The next thing that drew my attention was when I flung back the sheets to get myself up, only to see the horrible red stain that covered them. The sight of them made me shudder and as I eyed my equally ruined gown, I wished with everything I had that the King did not have to see me in such a state.

"There is a bath made for you." Robb's voice called from across the room. "Your handmaid, Esma, brought your dressing screen over too, as well as a change of clothes." When I looked up at my husband once more, I saw his expression portrayed nothing as he gestured towards the corner where said screen stood. "Your father will be over soon to check for the proof of the consummation, so I suggest you get ready quickly or at the very least remove yourself from the bed."

I frowned at his blank tone, finding that it hurt more than seeing any anger or guilt in his eyes. How could the man be so emotionless right now after what had happened? After what we had _done _the night before? When I recalled the night though, I found myself only flushing at the thought. It most certainly hadn't been romantic; it had been awkward and forced – almost like the current situation between the King and I now. Was this to be the foundations of the rest of our marriage then? Were we to live a bitter, cold life together as King and Queen in the North? It was unsettling to think so and I hoped with all I could that this was just a hitch and not a reflection of what was to come. I supposed it could have been much worse.

Grimacing, I heaved myself to my feet before shuffling awkwardly towards the bath in the corner. I ignored the King's gaze as best I could, though was well aware it followed my every step. It was only when I was safely behind the screen that I let out a breath I did not realise I was holding.

During my silent bathing, I heard the sound of knocking at the chamber door. When I heard my father's dirty voice, I could not help but sigh as I listened from behind the security of the screen, as he studied the evidence of the bedding. There seemed to be more than just my father's presence in the room too and I listened quietly to the chortling sounds of many men laughing – at my expense too – while I scrubbed away the dried blood from between my thighs. Each chuckle pierced through me and I found myself glaring into the dirty bath water, wishing they would all just leave.

In the end, I got my wish and I was very much glad when their voices were ushered from the room, taking the bloodied sheets with them to prove to the rest of the Twins that I was a respectable virgin before the marriage. The thought of it made me shudder and I was glad I would not be present at the reveal, at least.

"I will see you down at breakfast, Miriella." Robb's voice spoke suddenly and I wasn't surprised one bit by his bid to leave me then. "Esma will be over shortly."

"Thank you, your grace." I replied, tiredly, wanting nothing more than the time alone. The aching in my head now from listening to the men's laughter seemed to over-throw the aching between my legs now and even with _just_ Robb's presence in the room, I was anything but comfortable. He alone only made things worse, it seemed. There was a pause before footsteps echoed in the room, followed swiftly by the door closing. It was when I was finally alone and during the cold silence that I finally found comfort

**~Edited February 2015~**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:**** So, this update didn't take as long as I had expected, though I did have about half of it already written before I did start posting this story. Hopefully, time between updates won't be too drastic but I hope you can forgive me if they are at times! I don't think the updates will still have a regular schedule now, given other commitments and general timings, but I'll try and upload when I can. Hopefully things won't be too drastically slow, but that'll depend on whatever happens in the future and I hope you can understand. Your support mean so much to me and I am astounded by the responses I'm getting from this story - I really did not expect it! Thank you so much, I really do appreciate hearing your opinion and I am glad people seem to be enjoying things so far, even if they are a little rocky. **

**I've got a few general ideas for this story, but I guess a lot of things after the wedding weren't set in stone as it's mostly just amble bits of muse that will hopefully fit together at some point. The whole politics side of things isn't going to be my strong point, but I'll try my best. When I get to writing things, fingers crossed the storyline will flow better! **

**Also, the very kind ****_carniwhore _****has made a piece of art for this story, which I strongly urge people go and look at - the link is on my profile. Thank you so very much for taking the time to create it, it's wonderful and I love it :) **

**This chapter is probably not my best, but it's been quite a long time since I've actually sit down and wrote anything for this story - the previous chapters only needed to be re-read. Hopefully it's not too bad but I will definitely need to go back and proof read it all when I have the time! Thanks again for the support and feedback, feel free to let me know what you think of this latest chapter! You guys are great! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

The last meal I had at the Twins was a strange affair to say the least, but I welcomed it all the same. This would probably be my _last _meal here after all. The atmosphere of the Hall when I finally entered was nothing out of the ordinary and as I made my way up towards the top end of the room, I could not help but feel as if nothing had changed at all. Perhaps the days that had passed before me were nothing but a dream and I could continue living my life as lowly Miriella Frey, without the qualms of royalty and marital life? However, when passing soldiers bowed as I walked by, muttering the occasional 'your grace', I knew that everything was different and I grimaced at the thought. _Nothing_ was the same, not anymore.

The Stark party was to leave after breakfast, which gave me only an amble amount of time left to take in all I could of the place I had ruefully called home for the past twenty one years and say goodbye to those I was leaving behind. As I approached the top table, where I saw a seat had been left for me in between the King and his mother, I could not help but glance towards my sisters' table – my _old _table. Shirei was the one to look towards me as I passed, smiling with such sadness that made me halt. I wanted to join her – _them _– but felt as if I couldn't. Surely I did not belong with them anymore? My place was beside my husband and my good-mother now, not with them. Longingly, I turned back to the top table and found that Robb was watching me with a strange expression. Frowning, I knew my emotions were written all over my face and urged silently that he heed to my silent wishes. The King glanced towards my sisters briefly before returning his steely gaze back to me. When my new husband nodded once, the smile that broke out onto my face could not be contained and I redirected my course to sit with my sisters – who would _all_ be strangely missed, I realised – one final time.

My sisters all seemed quite shocked by my arrival when I took my usual seat between Roslin and Shirei. I could hear the conversation stop around me, as well as feel the looks directed towards my direction. Unbashfully though, I poured myself some water and relished the feel of just being _there, _despite the initial awkwardness. I would never get to sit with them all together again after all and I would take what I could get before the inevitable came. After a few moments, I felt the shock sink in and I was thankful when the silence was broken.

"Are you all packed and ready, your grace?" Waldra asked, teasingly, and I sent her a swift scowl before picking at a bread bun.

"I'm packed, though I am not sure I'm ready." I admitted with a shrug. "It does not feel quite real yet." On my right, Roslin sent me a withering smile and I was glad to see no animosity in my shyer sister's eyes. Instead, the quiet sister I had always known was back and a look of understanding passed across her expression. I could not help but feel a little guilty though, regardless. After recalling all the admiration I had seen in Roslin's eyes for the King, I was a little surprised to see such a calming face looking back at me.

"It will be better once you reach Winterfell." Roslin went to say, assuring. I was initially surprised by her gentle tone. "At least then you will finally be able to settle. You are at the in between stage now, I guess. Once you get a routine, everything will be alright." I smiled at my younger sister's attempt to ease me, happy that I received one in return.

"Did you enjoy your wedding day anyway?" Waldra then asked, lightly, and I tensed briefly at the mere thought of the day before - or more specifically the _night_. As if on cue, I felt the aching between my thighs return and instinctively, I crossed my legs together. I was thankful none of my sisters could read my thoughts, though knew my sudden tenseness was obvious enough to them.

"I suppose." I muttered, knowing I sounded less than enthusiastic about it. It was hard to lie to them about it, I found. "As much as anyone would be at their arranged marriage to someone they do not love." Waldra smiled bitterly at that, sadness in her gaze then. I looked away, not liking the pity I found staring back at me. I did not want it.

"You looked lovely though." Derwa piped in, quickly, and her twin nodded in agreement. "You will have to wear dresses more often, Miriella! I am sure the King would prefer to see you in gowns rather than breeches." I chuckled, not sure the man would be all that bothered in honesty, but thought better than to say that out-loud. The smiles the twins wore were matching and kind - I quickly called the sight to memory, along with the rest of my sister's smiles.

"Aye, I suppose I should." I nodded, vaguely.

"And do tell us what the King was like, dear sister." Miah suddenly spurted out, eyeing me with an almost sneer. I certainly would not call _her _smile to memory, I thought to myself, as I turned my attention to my fair sister now. "Did you enjoy your evening?" I blanched at her implications and did not miss the not-so-subtle glare that Waldra sent our fair sister or how the other three blushed at her question. Shirei only frowned, looking slightly confused and no doubt unaware of what Miah truly meant. I was thankful for that, at least.

"You looked like you enjoyed dancing with him, Ella!" Shirei said, smiling, and I forced one out in return. Recalling the single dance I had with the man, I was unsure whether her statement was all that correct. I realised though that she must have only caught sight of the end of the dance, where the man had briefly let go of his reserved attitude and had actually _smiled. _I supposed the sight of us at that particular point of the day was enough to fool anyone that we were happy.

"I don't like dancing all that much." I admitted to the youngest at the table before shrugging, wanting the topic to drop now. "But I suppose it was alright." My eyes briefly sought out the object of our conversation, noting how his mother had shifted along into my empty place to sit beside her son. They were conversing quietly, I saw, and Lady Stark's face looked to be holding a stern expression as she addressed her son. In turn, Robb's head was bowed and his lips were turned down in a frown. Frowning myself, I wondered what they were talking about before realising that it was probably none of my business.

"But what about _after_ that?" Miah insisted, relentlessly. She sipped at her goblet and I wondered if it was full of wine and not water as her eyes were looking slightly hazy. Or was it perhaps her malice nature seeping through? My fair sister's gaze was mirthless and I stared back at that look she was giving me, hoping not to flatter under it. "When you went back to your chambers; did you _enjoy _that?" She was bitter, I could see. Bitter that she was not Robb's wife, bitter that she was not his Queen. Bitter that it had not been _her_. Swallowing thickly, I noticed my other sisters still at her question, no doubt unsure what to even do now under Miah's inner rage. The sight of their hesitation only reared my own anger as I contemplated her interrogation. After so many long years of her torments, after all the belittlements and scorn that I had had to endure along with my sisters, I could feel my emotions pinning together as I took in her smirk and smug expression. I thankfully did not shy away from her gaze, knowing she would only relish my tension and instead forced a false smile onto my face.

"Why, would you like to know the details, sweet Miah? To hear of my discomfort? To fuel your own malice?" I returned, easily, feeling riled up. "I am not sure such topics are fit for over the dinner table. Even so, I do not wish to share such information with the likes of _you_." Miah opened her mouth to speak, though I cut her off quickly, letting my gaze scan across the others at the table. "While I am deeply grieved that I will have to be saying goodbye to all of you, I do not think I can say the same for you, sweet sister. You have so very harsh all the years, so full of hate and vulgarity that I cannot wait to leave here and be rid of your presence. You think your beauty is going to conquer Westeros? Do you think you are going to claim the hand of a King? Because it seems to me that you have missed that particular opportunity. Are you so dim not to really take in the world around or even simply _who _you are? You are Miah _Frey. _Not Miah Lannister or Miah Baratheon and certainly _not _Miah Stark. Just because you are beautiful, does not mean you are any different than the rest of us and it certainly does not mean that you are _better_. You are crude and you are wicked and while I do wish you happiness in your life, dear sister, I am so very glad I will not be a part of it for much longer."

There was silence once I had finished and I felt a strange heave in my chest as the words left my mouth. Miah's upper lip turned up in an unhealthy snarl but my fair sister said no more, choosing to sulk no doubt rather than argue for a change. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra smirking and I felt immediately better to have gained her approval. It was Roslin who ventured into the silence, declaring that she had read a very interesting book a couple of nights ago and immediately picked up Shirei's curiosity. After a brief moment of awkwardness, the table lapsed back into something that resembled normality and I was thankful for it, even if it wasn't perfect.

* * *

Living at the Twins has never been perfection. It had been tiresome and immensely crude at times, but it was all I had ever known. While the Freys were considered to be an unpleasant bunch of people, they were still my family and even if sometimes I wished they weren't, I could not change them. I had spent twenty one years within the walls of the castle, amongst the likes of Walder Frey, his men and my many, _many _siblings. For some reason, I had always considered my life to begin and end within these walls, never really expecting much else to come from my life.

Yet now I stood _opposite_ my sisters, Father, a handful of my brothers and half-siblings - a cluster of some of Father's soldiers too, though thankfully Ser Quentyn was still with the Maester - as the goodbyes took place. While I'd expected such an event to occur, I'd never expected to be the one stood beside the King when it happened. The Stark men were mostly all saddled, ready to ride, and a carriage had been arranged to carry my belongings as well as Lady Catelyn, Esma and I on the journey back up to Winterfell. I was thankful, at least, that I did not have to ride horseback the entire way as I'd never really grown accustomed to the activity as my sisters had. Behind me, I knew Esma was poised ready by the carriage with Lady Brienne, while the goodbyes took place. At my side stood was Robb Stark with his mother on his right, facing my father who looked rather bored by the whole activity. My husband had donned his armour and cloak now for the journey, looking so startling like a King that it still continued to take me by surprise, no matter how many times I had seen him dressed in such a way. I had tried with all I could to imitate the regal hold he had over everyone, keeping my chin up and stance straight – if I was to be his Queen, I at least wanted to try and look the part after all. I was not sure how far my own try would stretch though, given the more causal tunic and breeches I wore. For the first time in my life, I actually regretted not wearing a dress and the thought was quite a strange one to me indeed.

"Thank you, Lord Walder, for your hospitality." Robb drawled out, stepping forward to hold out his hand towards my father. The other man accepted it with a slight grimace, his beady eyes dancing to the great direwolf that stood beside the King's horse. A rumble of a growl could be heard from the beast, in retaliation to my father's accusing gaze and Walder Frey only sneered some more. "I swear with my life that I will keep your daughter safe from harm, my good-father." I raised an eyebrow at his comment but taking in his polite, stiff tone, I knew the King had said it for tradition and duty. My father grunted at the King's words, dropping his hand pretty quickly as his attention passed to me. Stepping forward, while the King and his mother said goodbye to my sisters and Father's bride, I allowed Father's eyes to study over me.

I had not expected a hug or any words of fatherly affection – it would have been worrying if I did. I was glad to see a _little_ sadness in the old man's eyes, even if it was only just barely there and could also have been confused with discomfort for this whole spectacle. He reached forward suddenly, though stopped before touching me. Instead, he left his hand extended and I took it in both of mine without a second thought. My father's hand felt strange between my own – not at all warm like the King's – but I squeezed it anyway. Walder Frey's mouth twitched up into something that resembled a smile - or a grimace - before he tugged his hand free, in a way gentler than I had ever imagined receiving from him.

"Get going, girl." He muttered, gesturing towards my sisters to an uncomfortable grunt. I smiled widely at the man, bowing my head one last time towards him before obliging to his words.

Waldra stood with the same stupid grin on her face, one I had seen often enough, and it did not discourage once during the course of the goodbyes. After she had politely bid goodbye to the King and his mother, her gaze switched to find me and I stepped before her, basking in the view of my older sister one final time. Waldra had not bothered to dress for the occasion, something I was sincerely glad for, and though her expression was one of her usual smugness, I could sense a slight sadness in her gaze.

"It will be strange when you go, dear sister." Waldra murmured, scanning my face before exhaling deeply. "Though I do not doubt I will see you again - I will make sure of it. I am afraid you haven't gotten rid of my so easily." I smiled at that, taking in the forced indifference on her face. "Best wishes, _my Queen_." I scoffed lightly before briefly enclosing my fiery sister into one last embrace. It was not something we did often so therefore the feeling was slightly strange, if not a little awkward. Thankfully it didn't last long, and with one last prideful raise of her chin, she jutted with her head down the line of sisters, like our father had done before her, urging me on. "Goodbye, Miriella."

Miah barely glanced my way when I stood before her, which was expected. Being the next oldest in the line, she appeared the most unhappy to be there and I kept my gaze levelled when she did eventually brave looking at me. There was nothing to be found behind her gaze, no sadness, no joy. Just blankness - which I knew probably had a great deal to do with my comments towards her during breakfast. I did not even bother smiling – or smirking for her discomfort even – and instead nodded once towards my fairer sister. It seemed the least I should do and I knew ignoring her completely would only cause an uproar with my father. Without a word passing between us, I continued on down the line.

Roslin smiled when I came to her, hugging me with less awkwardness than Waldra had. I smiled tightly when my younger sister pulled back, strangely feeling a sense of regret when I looked upon her. _She _had wanted to be in my place, I knew as much, though the look on her face showed no anger towards me. Instead, she continued smiling and I wasn't sure if that was worse or not. Silently, I wished my shy sister happiness, hoping that perhaps one day she would find her king. I knew she deserved as much.

The twins both embraced me too, though theirs were brief and our talking was pretty small. I had never really been entirely close to the pair of them to miss them greatly when I would leave, but I still smiled and hugged them back evenly. I held no malice for the pair of them and only hoped somewhere they would find a better future too.

Shirei was at the end, bringing up the line of sisters and the last to say goodbye to. Just the sight of her doe-like orbs and her round face made me crumble slightly. Saying goodbye to the rest of them had been nothing on my youngest sister's farewell. I allowed her to wrap her arms around my waist, feeling entirely numb as I tried to process the fact that _this_ was a goodbye. She would be sent to Raventree Hall shortly to begin her courtship, while I was whisked away up North. For the first time since Shirei was born, her and I were to be parted and the thought was certainly sickening.

Her tiny body did not shake with tears and I was glad for it, unsure if I would be able to hold my own in if she did - I had cried so much already over the fact I was leaving her. Gently, I pried her arms off me so I could see her face once more - her tiny, sad face. Crouching down before Shirei, I was vaguely aware that the King and his mother were waiting for me to finish so the leaving party could go, though I blocked them out. I blocked _everyone _out and only focused on the young girl before me. The young girl who was _everything _to me.

"So, this is it." I murmured, forcing a tight smile on my face. Shirei nodded, slowly, her bottom lip wobbling a little. Taking her face in my hands, I drank in the sight of her. "You write to me as soon as you get to Raventree Hall, you understand? By then, I will be in Winterfell, no doubt, but you must write to me when you are there. I want to know you got there safely. Promise me?"

"I promise, Ella." Shirei breathed in a quiet voice that broke my heart once more. Hearing her nickname for me only made things worse.

"Good." I nodded, feeling a heavy weight in my chest. "Remember; you've got to be strong, alright?" Shirei nodded, biting her lip. "Do not hesitate in writing if you want to – I have got all the time in the world for you, do not forget that." Without warning, Shirei wrapped her arms around my neck again and I felt my throat constrict. Gods, I did not want to leave her. Squeezing her tiny frame back, I allowed her to bury her head in my shoulder a moment before pulling her away – a longer goodbye would only make it all that much harder. Lowering my voice, so no one but her could hear me, I leant in towards her. "You are going to find happiness, Shirei, I know you will. Leaving here is a good thing for_ both_ of us, believe me. This place, these people, are not good for you and I. Perhaps the Blackwoods will be better for you, perhaps with them will be where you truly belong." She belonged with me, at my side, was a thought I kept to myself, knowing it would only upset the girl further when I wanted to encourage more positive feelings for this betrothal she had with the Blackwood boy.

"Perhaps with the King is where you truly belong too, Ella." Shirei whispered, innocently, and I forced down the wince that threatened to rise at the thought. While I knew in my heart that Shirei's statement was not true, I humoured her with a hopeful smile anyway.

"Perhaps." I agreed quietly.

"Miriella?" A voice called from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder, ready to glare at whoever dared interrupt my sister and I. Seeing the King standing a few paces away, only fuelled my scowl before I zoned in on the man's face. After seeing such a stone mask on Robb's face the day before, I was surprised to see the man staring down at me now with a look of regret. While it was not openly there, I could not miss it, and the sight of such emotion - of _any _emotion - had me reeling back whatever bitter comment I would have made towards my husband then. "We must get going."

I nodded once before exhaling deeply and turning back to the pouting face of Shirei. Smiling sadly now, I knew our time together had come to an end. For the final time, I embraced my youngest sister tightly, feeling the trickles of water creeping up to my eyes now.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."

When I finally managed to pull away from my younger sister, I could feel the weight of it all on me and I bit back the tears as I backed away from them all. Eyeing the structure behind them all, I relished all the memories I could bring back in that moment and found a strange sadness as I basked in the sight of the Twins one final time. It had not been perfect, but it had been the only home I had ever known. It would certainly be strange to leave it now to take on a new life in a new place – with a new _name. _Swallowing thickly, I glanced across the tall turrets, the darkened windows and briefly out towards the Trident, before finally turning away.

My new husband was the first sight to greet me and I found that I felt nothing when I looked upon him. His cool gaze stared back, displaying no emotions once more though I could not forget the look he had previous just given me. I found that I had no energy to bring myself to care about his current lack of mood and instead tried to focus on that. The King stood before me clad in his leather, armour and furs, looking every bit the Northern King he needed to be. In contrast, I knew I looked a shadow of his nobility and I let my chin rise a little higher as I strode towards him. _Don't let him own you, girl. _

"Time to go, your grace?" I asked when I reached him, making sure my gaze stayed levelled on his. After scanning my face one last time, a slight hint of softness in his expression again, Robb turned to one of his men stood behind him and nodded once. Immediately the calls to 'move out' were hollered and the Stark party began to mount their horses and raise their banners. Glancing over the King's shoulder, I saw Lady Stark waiting by the carriage with Lady Brienne at her side. After meeting my good-mother's expectant gaze briefly, I turned back to my husband before striding over towards them. "Ride safe."

A look of shock crossed Robb's face as he took in my statement and he said nothing in return, only nodded once. Exhaling deeply, and defying the urge to look back one last time at my family, I began to make my way over towards the carriage, knowing full well that I had plenty of eyes burning into my back and I hoped briefly that my steps seemed confident enough to them.

Esma was already inside the carriage by the time I had reached them and Lady Brienne held the door open for the King's mother to climb in next before waiting for me to step in after her. I hesitated before doing so – there was something strangely final about getting into this carriage. When I tried to look back at my gathered family, I could not quite see them amongst the Stark men as they all readied their horses and instead the only familiar face I found was that of my husband. I watched as he climbed up onto his horse, his expression never wavering, and as he quickly barked a few orders to some of his men. What would our future bring, I could not help but wonder? I grimaced slightly at the thought of the day and night before and hoped with all I could that it wasn't a reflection of what was to come._ I hope you can give my son a chance, Lady Miriella. _Lady Stark's voice echoed in my head then and with one last fleeted glance of the Twins, smiling briefly to myself when I caught one last glimpse of Shirei's tearful little face as Roslin stood to console her, I climbed into the carriage.

The door that Lady Brienne shut behind me most certainly left a sense of finality in the air.

* * *

Having never left the Twins before, the sight of Westeros through the window of the carriage was quite a bewitching thing to witness. Despite the ride being uncomfortably rocky and the days oppressively long, I found slight solitude when conversation had dimmed between the three of us inside the carriage, by merely gazing out at the passing world outside. I had no clue as to where we were at any given point, only knowing that we were travelling North and I would occasionally ask our current location whenever the party stopped the rest – at either an inn or simply camping out in tents. Time was non-existent in that carriage – I was never quite sure what part of the day it was apart from when I awoke and when the procession stopped to rest at night. It was a gruelling ordeal, to say the least, made better by the passing scenery and the company with me.

The sights of the many hills and the cascade of forests seemed endless at times. Sometimes I would gaze out across the lands, trying to see the end point of the horizon and finding it stretching so far out that I had to squint to see the misty hills in the distance. When the procession travelled through forests, I relished the canopy of trees, finding that there did not appear to be an end to that either as I stared up at the bright, gaping sky above us. The world just seemed endless around us; beautiful but powerfully belittling at the same time. Shirei would love to see them, I couldn't help but think, and the thought saddened me. I wished my youngest sister was here with me to see it all. Quickly, I vowed to write to my sister when I could, telling her of the beauty I was seeing. Maybe I could attempt to draw her some pictures too, they would not be as good as Robb's sister's drawings but at least I could try? Or maybe find someone in Winterfell who could draw for me? While I could behold the sights with my unknowing awe, I still could not push aside the fact that there was so much of the world I had never set eyes on – so much of the world I would _rule _over now.

These were Robb's lands I came to realise; they were his to rule and mine alongside him. And yet, I had never even set foot very far out of the Twins before and here I was, attempting to claim such a vast stretch of world that I had yet to see the beauty of. Would I even get to see the rest of it - as I knew there would be more to see, not just the passing lands around us? The thought terrified me slightly, but at the same time it only seemed right for me to want to get to know the North properly – what sort of Queen would I be if I didn't?

Biting the inside of my cheek, I studied a small farmhouse that the party passed, the inhabitants stood outside to watch us go by. With the Stark banners held high and the sight of a very noble Robb Stark leading the procession, I knew it would be obvious enough _who _were passing through. I took in the family, looking at the slight awe on their faces and clenching at the way the little boy jumped and pointed excitedly at some of the Stark soldiers. A smile found my lips before I could prevent it and the image of the family stood together gave me a strange want for something I had never had or felt before. The sounds of children laughing reached my ears, as well as the caws for 'Mama'. _I think you'd make a great mother. _Robb's words echoed in my head then and my smile turned slightly bitter at the thought of a time that seemed so long ago – a time where I wasn't married and the King actually smiled.

My time spent with my husband had been scarce during our journey up towards the North. Of course, I spent most of the day in the company of his mother and Esma and only saw the man when it came to resting. Even then, the King had been too busy shouting out orders and conversing with his men to spend much time in my company and if he did, it was never just the two of us. Lady Stark, Esma or a Stark soldier would usually be lingering nearby which seemed to retract any need to be personal – brief pleasantries seemed to be the standard at the moment. Even when we came to rest and if I shared a tent or a room with the King, usually I would go to sleep alone as Robb would be off somewhere else and would return much later in the evening. When morning came, my husband would usually have left already in the early hours of the day; interactions were limited between the two of us. Marriage life so far certainly was not what I'd expected it to be, but I knew things weren't exactly going to be overly conventional given all the travelling that was required of us right now. Perhaps it would change once we reached Winterfell? Once the shock of the wedding settled between us both?

"How long will it be until we reach Winterfell?" I asked, drawing Lady Catelyn out of her thoughts. The carriage rocked and swayed with the movement of the horses pulling it and the uneven grounding below, shaking the inhabitants within. The King's mother pursed her lips a moment in thought before answering, her face looking wary from all the travelling.

"Soon, I believe. A few days at the most." I nodded slowly, thankful of this. Being cooped inside the carriage was certainly wearing pretty thin on me. I would be glad when we reached Winterfell, if only to rid myself of the swaying and rocking that the carriage brought us.

During our time spent together throughout the days of the journey, Lady Stark had told me what to expect when we finally reached the Northern Fortress. After taking damage during the war when Theon Greyjoy attempted to claim the keep, Winterfell had gone under much restoration and though it was liveable, Lady Catelyn had said much work still needed to be done. As well as the buildings themselves, there had been many casualties during the fighting – as expected – and parts of Winterfell had been spared out for treating the wounded. There were healers on hand to take care of those injured though the King's mother advised me that there would be some things seen around the keep that I would not want to witness. When I asked her how many people were being treated up at Winterfell, Lady Stark struggled to reply, finally saying that when she was there, more people seemed to appear by the day.

As well as the aftermath of the war, Lady Catelyn then went on to tell me briefly that there were other matters that Robb would be concerned with once we reached the Northern Fortress. Though again when I asked her what she meant, she only replied that the King would be best asked that question – that it was merely kingly duties he needed to attend. During his absence, it seemed only right that Robb would need to take time to return back to his work once more, when we reached Winterfell, but that did not stop my curiosity brewing. Thoughtfully, I made note to speak to Robb about it all at a later day.

When the subjects softened, I finally braved asking about her children, wondering how many of them I would meet once the journey ended. Of course, I knew that Sansa, the Starks' oldest daughter, was in Casterly Rock with her husband, Tyrion Lannister, and I watched as Lady Stark pursed her lips at the mention of her daughter, a tense expression on her face as she spoke. Rickon, the youngest child – the child Robb intended for Shirei to marry – was in Winterfell, safe and unharmed from the war. I was glad to see her fondness return as she spoke about how Rickon would be excited to see Robb and how she could not wait to see him again either. Lady Catelyn went on to talk of her other daughter, Arya, who was also waiting at Winterfell still. She told me how her daughter had been missing from her side for a long time throughout the war, fleeing from King's Landing after Eddard died and journeying across the lands ever since. Apparently the young Stark girl had been through quite an ordeal herself during the war, in the absence of her family, and I was startled to hear about it of a girl at such a young age. When Lady Stark went on to tell me that Arya was the same age as Shirei, it increased my feelings on the matter further as I could not help but consider Shirei then crossing the violent lands of Westeros during war-time. It was a terrifying thought.

"How did you find her again?" I braved asking. Lady Catelyn smiled, slightly, it return. The fondness in her gaze was back and she turned to gaze out the window once more. Following her gaze, I could make out a certain blonde, female Knight riding alongside the carriage upon her dark-coated mare.

"Brienne brought her back to me."

She did not say much else on the matter after that and I knew better than I continue asking, after seeing the look on her face. Instead, I thought of the last Stark child, who Lady Stark had yet to talk about. Bran Stark had said to have crossed over the Wall during the war and as far as I knew, had not come back yet. Thankfully though, Lady Catelyn concluded my thoughts, saving me the ordeal of asking.

"Jon Snow informed Robb that Bran had gone over the Wall during the war, along with a few others, but has still not been found." She told me, stonily. "The conflicts with the Wildlings have made it harder for anyone to try and look for him. The Night's Watch have enough problems it seems than looking for stray boys." I sat quietly at this, not saying a word as I studied the grieved mother's face. "Now that Robb is returning to his duties though, something might be finally done about finding him." I said nothing more after that about her children and Lady Stark fell into a thoughtful silence for the duration of the day, her expression not really wavering from the burrowed brow and contemplation that lingered there. Only sparing a few words with Esma myself, I remained quiet too, my attention focused on the passing world outside as the night drew in and the cold air intensified.

Soon, we were setting up camp for the night and before I knew it, a colony of tents inhabited a small stretch of the North and became our home for the evening. The clatter of conversation and cheerful men filled the air, the sky above us drawing slowly darker by the passing hour. I was glad for the stop, as I was every day we did, and would feel even better once I reached the comfort of my designated tent and rid myself of the closed-in space of the carriage. Lady Brienne led the way to Lady Catelyn's and my tents, Esma trailing behind to make sure I was alright before scuttling away to her own sleeping arrangement for the night. From what I could gather, Esma was sharing a tent with Lady Brienne for the duration of the journey, given that there were no more females in the Stark party. I was happy to hear this, glad that my handmaid was not subjected to spending the nights alone or in the company of the unknown men around us. At least I knew Lady Brienne would take care of her.

My tent was empty, as expected, when I arrived and I bit back the grimace at the sight of two guards posted at the entrance. The pair of them bowed their heads when I passed and though soldiers would stand guard every night, I still could not say I was used to it just yet. Lady Catelyn and Brienne departed quickly then, declaring that I would see them again for dinner before heading away to Lady Stark's tent nearby. Esma did not linger either, the woman remaining only to ask if I was alright and whether I needed anything before leaving me again until dinner time, after I assured her I was fine.

Finally alone, I found myself sighing as I perched myself down on Robb's and my make-shift bed for the night. It creaked slightly under my weight and I swallowed thickly as I eyed the small space around me, feeling the heavy air of silence engulf me. My thoughts were quite jumbled at the moment, still numb from leaving the Twins and confused at the sudden change in my life that had been pushed upon me. It was only a short time ago, where I found myself sitting in the Hall at the Twins, enjoying - _enduring _\- dinner with my sisters, mindful of the King's presence but not over-bared by it. Now, things were different. I was no longer at the Twins - I could no longer call the place my home, either - and instead I was camped out in some unknown space of land, the presence of my _husband _all too bearing despite his lack of appearance. No, my husband did not even need to be around for me to feel the cluster of feelings I felt towards him - hurt, upset, anger, _oppression. _

It wasn't his fault and I knew that. It was the situation we had _both _found ourselves in and I knew we were both a victim of it. Of course, I was reminded all the time of Robb's endurance of our situation, his lack of presence and emotion around me was a big enough give away of the man's feelings. If I had to make a guess, I would have said the man hated me. Despised me. Resented me even.Since the night of the wedding, Robb had thankfully not encouraged any more repeats of a _certain_ activity. While my company with the man was less than frequent, I was still surprised that even when sharing a bed at night, my husband had been mindful not to lay a finger on me. We lay so far apart in the bed, that even any accidental touches between us never occurred. It was welcomed, of course. I had no desire at all to do any of _that_ again any time soon, though I knew it would be inevitable in the future - the North needed their heirs after all. At least for now, the pressure was not so intense. Travelling had made everyone wary, not just myself, and it was good enough excuse, I believed, to let it all subside for a while. At least until we reached Winterfell - and perhaps not even then, I could not help but hope.

While I welcomed such lack of physical contact from the King, my own self-doubts still left my thoughts reeling from time to time. Was there something wrong with me, perhaps? Was I not beautiful enough for him? _Was I not good enough? _Whenever the subject arose in my head, the end point of the trail would be that of a certain healer from Volantis and I was left blanching at the thought before leaving it alone. His love for the woman certainly would not help matters where _that _was concerned. Memories of the wedding night always came up during this thought process, namely the end of it all. Robb's hoarse, breathless call at his climax was firmly etched into my mind, despite my many attempts to push it away.

_Talisa. _

Despite the knowledge of his love for that woman, hearing him call her name sent a horrible pain to my chest, even now when the moment had passed and gone. It _hurt, _of course it did. I was not about to deny the humiliation and the self-loathing I felt at the sound of it hissing against my ears and clawing its way into my heart. _Gods, it ached_. I tried to forget the moment with all I could, but it was difficult. At least I had the comfort that it was something only shared between my husband and I - I couldn't begin to imagine what others would say, Miah especially - if they knew. While I had never been one to really bother about the gossip others spoke about me, I could not bear to see the pity in their gazes if any of them knew. I had enough of that already.

I was not sure how long I was sat there, just staring into the flicker of a candle flame beside the bed, my thoughts wandering from one thing to another. I only looked away, ruefully too, when I heard the guards posted outside the tent speaking in low tones with someone. As soon as 'your grace' caught my attention, I felt my body stiffen and I turned my gaze just in time to see my husband's dark figure duck in through the flaps.

Robb's eyes swung across the main body of the tent before focusing in on me. His gaze stilled a moment, his body too, before I saw the man exhale deeply and enter further, striding towards the single chair that sat in our shared space. I watched as he silently untied the clasps of his cloak, placing it carefully onto the back of the chair, before turning his attention to unbuckling his swords belt. The side of his head, that I could see, reflected a glimpse of his tense expression and I was unsure whether that was a fault of my presence or the day's worth of travelling. Perhaps it was both? I looked away then, not sure I wanted to study my husband further, and instead turned my attention to my hands clasped together in my lap. Absently, I began to pinch at the fabric of my breeches, taking in the many loose threads at the hems and made a quick note to speak to Esma about them soon.

"Has your day been enjoyable?" Robb asked suddenly and my gaze jumped up to his in surprise before I bowed my head again to study the laces of my boots. I could feel the man studying me in return from his now seated position on the chair, after successfully unloading all his unwanted armour and weapons off.

"As enjoyable a day can be when being cooped up inside a carriage the entire time." I admitted with a shrug, noting also that my boots were looking a little worn out too and wondered if I owned any clothing that was not so battered-looking and well-worn. I could not imagine what impression I was making as Queen and as Robb's new wife, dressed as I was. I looked quite peasant-like and common in comparison to my husband. I suppressed a scoff, wondering when in the world I had began to care what others thought of my appearance, before turning my attention politely back to the other presence in the tent. "How was your day, your grace?"

"As well as a day can be when riding horseback the entire time." My husband returned and I met his gaze, smiling briefly at the forced lightness in his tone. It was something, at least. I could be grateful for that, even if his mood swings were far too frequent for my liking. I just had to ride the emotions when I could, I reasoned.

"Your mother says we will reach Winterfell soon, a few days at the most. Is that right?" I probed, deciding to leave my inspection of my own clothing and instead braved meeting Robb's gaze head-on. Slowly, the man nodded at my question, the candle-lit flame causing a flicker of a glow against the side of the King's features, making the blue of his eyes look darker than normal.

"Aye." When the man provided no more, I sighed, tiredly.

"I'm glad. All this travelling is growing wary on me." I replied and Robb forced a smile in agreement. "I am looking forward to seeing your home, your grace." At this, I saw the King quirk an eyebrow, his forced smile falling flat.

"Are you?" He asked, carefully. Taking in his tone, I wasn't sure what had brought it on though knew better than to question the man's moods further. I had grown to expect their changes often now, after all. Raising my strength again, I counted to three in my head, exhaling subtly as I did.

"Of course. It is to be my home now too after all." I told him, evenly, hoping my voice remained confident. "And I am growing tired of spending my days in a box and my evenings in a tent." The man only cracked a brief smile.

"Of course."

The silence grew thick then and my mind drew a quick blank as to what to say to the man. Sighing to myself, I took to staring around the interior of the tent, hoping with all I could that someone would come and collect us both for dinner soon so I would be without the man's company alone for much longer. It was _these _occasions that I dreaded the most - the time between stopping and dining, the time where it truly would just be Robb and I. At least, after dinner, I would retire alone and would be long asleep before my husband returned, rendering the need for communication between us both unnecessary then. It was these times though, when we _had _to communicate which were the worst and the unease between us certainly did not help things.

My prayers were quickly answered thankfully when I heard the sound of familiar approaching voices. I straightened up a little, just in time, as the flap of the tent opened to reveal Lady Stark and Lady Brienne - the pair, no doubt, come to collect us for dinner as they usually did. The former of the two regarded the pair of us with a tense expression before forcing on a quick smile. There was so much tension in the air, I could not help but think. _There always was. _

"Hello Mother, Lady Brienne." Robb welcomed them, standing up quickly so his mother could embrace him. I found myself smiling at the sight of them and I quickly nodded my head in greeting to Lady Brienne when the woman bowed her own towards me. "I assume you are feeling as wary as Miriella is feeling due to all the travelling?" I frowned at the man's comment then, unsure what to make of my inclusion, before smiling again when Lady Catelyn glanced my way.

"I am not one to complain, Robb." His mother returned and I saw the King smile in a way that seemed to be teasing the woman before him. "Do not look at me like that, young man." Lady Stark scolded lightly and Robb surprised me further by chuckling honestly at his mother's scowl. The traitorous smile that had crept onto my lips during the exchange was not missed unfortunately, despite my hopes of remaining in the background, and Robb's quickly faded at the sight of mine - much to my frustration and confusion.

"Is it time to eat, Mother?" My husband asked, running a hand through his curled hair as he quirked his head slightly in question. Lady Catelyn, in turn, was just about to reply when the sounds of another voice approaching was heard and another dark figure suddenly appeared in the entrance of the tent. All heads turned towards the man, in question.

"My King and Queen, my ladies." The Stark solider nodded in greeting before quickly zoning in attention solely on Robb, his expression grave. "Your grace, your assistance in required. There is a disturbance in the nearby settlement." After hearing his words, I frowned immediately and spared a quick glance to my husband. The expression on the King's face turned dark a moment before he nodded in return.

"I am coming now." He replied, already returning to where he had unloaded the rest of his gear as the soldier ducked back out of the tent. Without word to us, Robb began to buckle up his swords belt once more, a deep frown on his brow now as he went about doing so. Uncertainly, I glanced between Robb and his mother, taking in the matching frown on her face as she took in her son's movements. _Disturbance, _I thought curiously. What sort of disturbance?

The road from the Twins to Winterfell had been without incident so far and I could not for the life of me think what the man had meant by disturbance. Perhaps a disagreement between small-folk? A drunken brawl maybe or an argument over trade? While these ideas came to mind in my head, I could not help but think they sounded too much of a juvenile response. Surely it had to be a major deal though if it required the King's attendance? And yet, I had assumed the Kingdoms were in peace-time after the war and had not heard of any other issues to have arisen since the defeat of the Lannisters. Had I missed something perhaps? Or was I perhaps mis-judging the situation? Frowning hard, I eyed the people in the tent before me.

"Robb-" His mother tried, though the King quickly shook his head. The look shared between them was meaningful and knew it had meaning not shared beyond to myself. For some reason, this did not sit right with me.

"You ladies go and rest, enjoy your dinner. I may join you, though do not worry or wait if I do not." He went to say, quickly shrugging back on his cloak once more, all the while not meeting anyone's gazes. Lady Catelyn pursed her lips at her son's response and I could not help but feel my confusion increase by the growing second. What in the world was going on?

"Robb, is everything alright?" I heard myself ask before the man could leave our presence. I had expected a curt response from the man before departing quickly, though instead Robb stopped in mid-step out the door. He turned back to us all then, focusing in on me with a strange expression on his face. I was not sure what to make of the expression staring back at me as whatever emotion was gone before I could truly register it and quickly, Robb nodded.

"Everything is fine, Miriella." He returned, gently. "Enjoy your night, ladies." And with that, my husband left. Out into the night, with a collection of soldiers by the sounds of the voices that headed away from us. I could not make out the words they spoke to each other as their tones were low and quick, though I could not deny that I didn't try. Those left behind were silent for a moment and I studied his mother with a frown, knowing that her expression seemed to show more of an understanding than I had myself right then. Had something happened, I wondered yet again.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly. Instantly, a smile flitted onto Lady Stark's face - one that was much too forced for me - and she shook her head.

"Do not trouble yourself." She assured me, though I was not convinced. "I am sure it is nothing." Her tone and expression said the opposite, but I did not push the matter further. While I could feel the questions brewing to my mind, I knew better than to ask Lady Catelyn them. I did not want to pressure the woman in such a manner, despite my burning curiosity, and I knew someone better to pose them to anyway. Absently, I reminded myself to ask Robb about it later, though for now I entertained some normality as I followed Lady Stark and Brienne out of the tent and headed towards where we'd be eating for the night.

* * *

We ate dinner with a handful of some of Robb's men, seated beside a lit fire to keep us warm. I ate the food prepared for us silently, listening vaguely to the conversations passing between the others around me, and all to aware of Esma's and Lady Stark's presences on either side of me. _This _situation was about as informal as I was going to get in the future, according to Lady Catelyn, as I had a lifetime of formal feasts and royal dinners to look forward to. The woman said it in a way of jesting, though I could not help but blanch at the thought and I decided to treasure the simplicity while I could. There wasn't much in way of treasuring tonight though as my mind was far too occupied to enjoy the stories swapped between the Stark soldiers or listen to the comments Lady Stark would make occasionally. Instead, my gaze remained set on the burning flames in the centre of the group while my mind began to burn too with questions.

Robb still had not returned from dealing with whatever 'disturbance' there had been and the longer his absence, the longer I began to ponder. Surely _something _was going on? Both Robb and his mother looked all too understanding of the soldiers words and while I knew I had not been a part of things for very long, I could not help but wonder why they had made a deal out of brushing the matter aside. I wondered if maybe it had been an internal disagreement between Robb's men, something the man did not want to share with me due to embarrassment or his assumption that I probably did not need to know. Though the longer I considered such an option, the more I saw the holes in this idea.

While I felt slighted by the fact both Robb and his mother had not told me what was going on, I had to remind myself to give the pair empathy. I had to remember that while I had gotten on well enough with Lady Catelyn, Robb was still the King and the woman probably thought that speaking to him on such matters was best - she had said as much anyway, during our conversations in the carriage. So, of course, it seemed only fair that the woman did not want to speak about it in fear of crossing her son's business. And Robb, well, the man was in enough hurry to go and deal with said disturbance that I guessed he had no time to explain. _That _seemed logical enough. I would just have to find out at a later time, after braving asking the man about it. Surely I had the right to know anyway, being Queen and his wife, after all?

"Your grace?"

I turned to Esma with a frown then, finding the title coming from her lips sounding strange when it reached my ears. She was eyeing me expectantly and I shook my head, wondering how many times this would be now that I had urged Esma _not _to call me that.

"If you will not call me 'Miriella', could you at least settle for 'Lady Miriella' or just 'my lady'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot say I am used to being called 'your grace' yet and I would prefer it if _you, _of all people, wouldn't." Esma smiled with understanding.

"I was just wondering if you were alright?" She probed, eyeing me with slight concern. "You have barely touched your food." In response, I turned to look down at the food in my lap, noting that my handmaid was indeed correct.

"Aye, I'm fine." I urged, tiredly. Of course, Esma was not convinced. Her expression was firm as she scanned my face and I knew she wanted to argue further. Thinking about it though, I wasn't sure what the woman expected from me. That night was no different from the rest, my discomfort for my current situation was no different than that of the night before. This was just how I was now. Did she honestly expect me to be fine about it all so quickly? I could only imagine that was what the woman was hoping for, though it was not going to be a reality. "I'm just tired." It was a measly excuse, though it was one I hoped Esma would just take and leave it. She wasn't stupid and I urged that she'd get the message to leave the subject alone, it certainly wasn't one I was ready for having right now.

"It will be nice to get a proper bed again, my lady." Esma went on to say, thankfully dropping the topic and the use of 'your grace'. "And it will also be nice to get back to my previous duties again. I hardly know what I do with myself these days!" I smiled slightly at that, turning to Esma fully and deciding that I had had enough food for the evening, even if what I had eaten was minimal.

"Surely being my handmaid isn't _that _enjoyable." I muttered, though Esma's smile only widened in response.

"You would be surprised!" She laughed. "These past thirteen years certainly have had their perks."

"And their misgivings." I added quickly.

"Well," Esma began slowly, a twinkle in her eye. "I do consider myself lucky having _you _to take care of."

"In place of my sisters?"

"_Certain _sisters." At this, I laughed too, shaking my head. Esma had never made it hidden about her favourable opinion towards me in comparison to my other siblings and though I guessed that was expected of her, her dislike towards _some _in particular were usually open too. Of course, she never said otherwise to anyone else but myself - a secret shared between us - and I was glad for the thousandth time during this journey from the Twins that Esma was accompanying me all the way. She was a friend I was thankful to have.

While I was pleased with the company of my handmaid, there were of course _other _companies I would have wished with all I could to be with me too. I wasn't sure what I had expected to have felt when I left my family and home behind - happiness to finally be out of there, sadness to be leaving it all behind? The word I would describe myself as feeling though, now I was experiencing it, was _numb. _Not a day went by that I didn't expect to find Shirei's company following me everywhere I went, her musical voice chattering away aimlessly at my side. I just felt empty when I looked down beside me and realised that she wasn't there, no matter how many times I wished that she was. I thought of Waldra too, how I would love to just speak with my fiery sister one last time. Perhaps speak with her about the turmoil I felt inside my head, about the issues I was having in regards to the King. While I knew her answers would no doubt be cutting and straight, they were something I wanted_ \- _perhaps even _needed_. I missed them both will all my heart and while I vowed to myself that I would write to them both when I reached Winterfell, I hadn't found myself crying over them just yet. Maybe it truly had not sunk in yet, I wondered, or maybe I had no tears in me to shed?

"Do you miss them?" Esma asked, quietly, and for a moment I thought that maybe I had spoken my thoughts out-loud.

"Yes." I breathed, a heavy weight growing in my chest very quickly. "Every day."

Esma dropped the conversation after that and apart from a few pleasantries shared, nothing more was spoken between us. I left for bed very shortly after, not surprised to find the tent empty when I got there or that the King hadn't greeted us with his presence during dinner. It was expected now, after all.

* * *

I woke up the next morning _unsurprisingly_ alone. I could not feel the presence of another beside me and when I rolled over, my suspicions were confirmed. Glancing around the empty tent, I noted that none of my husband's belongings were in there and I quickly guessed he had already left to begin the day. Taking note of the bustle of movement outside, I knew it was time to get myself up too and sighed deeply before heaving myself to a standing position.

I dressed without Esma's help - as I had done every day now since leaving the Twins - and exited the tent without looking back, surprised to find no guards posted outside the entrance when I came out. Instead, a furred shape lay itself out across my path and I found myself almost tripping over it, before I stopped myself in time. As I eyed the thing curiously, the hairy object rustled a little before the large head of the direwolf perked itself up and turned towards me. For a moment, brief fear came over me before assurance took over and I smiled weakly at the creature in greeting, sighing in relief that it was only him. After all, I did not find myself truly fearing the beast any longer. Not after the incident with Ser Quentyn, anyway.

"Hello Grey Wind." I said, the creature immediately getting to his feet at my words, eyeing me in an almost expectant way. Around us, I could see the destruction of the tents in play and I could make out the outline of the dreaded carriage at the far side of camp between the cluster of the moving bodies. With yet another tired sigh, I patted Grey Wind's head carefully before making my way through the turns of tents towards my somewhat undesired destination. Behind me, I felt the direwolf's presence and I could not help but glance over my shoulder a few times at the beast following me, surprised that he was not with his master right now. When I saw the familiar outline of the King though, standing beside the carriage with his mother, I felt an understanding overcome me and I quickly braced myself for the day ahead - another long day of travelling unfortunately.

"Good morning, Miriella." Lady Catelyn greeted me first. Somewhere along the way, the woman had taken to just calling me Miriella, which I infinitely preferred over any of my other titles. The woman in return had insisted I call her Catelyn, though it was something I was building up to - I was still calling Robb 'your grace' most of the time, as well, despite the man's previous insistences. The conversation between mother and son ended swiftly upon my arrival and though I felt some suspicion towards their expressions, I said nothing of it and instead smiled towards Lady Stark in return to hers.

"Did you sleep well?" Robb asked, politely, and I nodded once.

"Well enough, your grace." The man nodded also and asked no more questions of me.

"We are hoping to make settlement tonight in an upcoming town. Hopefully there will be enough room to accommodate my men and us all. Though if not, do not fear; you ladies will be assured a bed to sleep on for the night." Robb said, smiling thinly at his mother and I, though his gaze did not linger on me for very long. "After all the travelling today, I believe it will be another day or two before we reach Winterfell. It is not long now, I promise." _Thank the Gods, _I quickly thought. Lady Stark seemed to share my sentiment, judging by the look of relief on her face. "It will only be a little longer before we get moving again. I insist you ladies get ready to travel." He jutted his head towards the carriage before glancing back at his men working to take down all the tents.

"We will see you in the evening, Robb." Lady Catelyn smiled, embracing her son briefly. "Ride safe." As his mother readied herself to climb up inside the carriage once more, Robb turned to me to send me a brief nod before turning on his heels with the intention to walk away. While his brief acknowledgement was something I had grown used to, my head suddenly began swimming of questions from the evening before and without thinking, I had followed after the man and gripped his arm quickly to stop him from leaving. Robb turned back to me then with a look of surprise, eyeing the hand I had on his forearm with a frown that made me retract it immediately, feeling my cheeks burn with my boldness.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said, shaking my head. "I was just-" Robb raised his eyebrow at my hesitation, looking uncertain as he stared down at me. Beside him, I could see Grey Wind eyeing us both with a tilt of his head. "Was everything alright last night?" Robb took a little longer to answer me at first, his expression falling flat a moment before he shifted a little on the balls of his feet. He didn't seem nervous, I had to admit, though there was definite uncertainty in his gaze.

"Everything was fine." He answered, briskly, and I stopped myself from groaning with frustration.

"What was this 'disturbance'?" I urged, eyeing the man meaningfully. "It seemed important."

"It-" Robb cut himself off, letting his gaze wander to something over my shoulder before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter." When the silence settled between us, I could not help but stare up at the man with a blank expression, my frustration growing by the second. Was he honestly going to just discard this? Brush it off like it was nothing? While I had not given much thought to this 'disturbance', only entertaining my curiosity by asking, the answers I was receiving from the King certainly added something else into the mix. What in the world was he not telling me?

"You promised me that you wouldn't lie to me." I strung out, slowly, my voice low. "No matter how little the lie is; you _promised_ you would be honest with me, Robb. Even if you completely hate me right now, you promised you would not lie."

"I'm not lying, I just-" He trailed off, burrowing his brow as he thought some more. "I will explain in time, but not now. We are going to be moving again soon and I have things to do." Robb eyed me meaningfully and though I didn't like it, I got the message.

"Fine." I nodded, not at all happy, though deciding not to push the matter further. "Ride safe." With that, I turned on my heels and made my tracks towards the carriage again, the intention of waiting inside it with Lady Catelyn and Esma until the procession had to move again. A voice, however, stopped me before I could go much further.

"Miriella." I turned back towards the King with a curious frown, unsure what else the man had to say as he apparently 'had things to do'. Robb stared back at me with a strange frown of his own as he quickly scanned my face for a brief moment. "I don't hate you."

My smile was un-bashfully bitter at that and I knew the man noticed. Though Robb sounded sincere enough, many voices in my head said otherwise, and I brushed the comment off with a shake of the head. Saying nothing more, I turned around and continued on my way again, well aware of the eyes burning into my head as I did though I found that I had no room in me to care. The King didn't hate me? _He could have fooled me_.

**~Edited February 2015~**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for your comments, as always! This chapter did take a little more time, but it is the first one I have written from scratch so I hope everyone can forgive me! I feel like my wordings and writing style are a little different than normal and I'm not sure why that is. I will try and go back and review it at a later date, when I'm back in the flow of it again, just to improve the differences/mistakes. I won't make any promises on an updating schedule as I really have no idea how things will be, though I will try my hardest to keep things flowing when I can. Your support keeps me going and I do thank you all for it - it keeps me going! I am certainly glad people seem to be enjoying this story anyway, as that is all I want when I write :) **

**Obviously, we come to Winterfell now and things are gonna be different! There will of course be a few familiar characters appearing, who I hope people will be happy to see! I'm not sure if I've got some characterisations right, but hopefully people will let me know how I'm doing and if anyone slips out of character! I'll be sure to correct it if I do. **

**Thanks again, I'll update when I can :) Please leave a comment on what you think! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

My neck was aching when I awoke from my slumber, having been angled awkwardly against the carriage side the entire time. It was quite rare that I would fall asleep during the day-time journeys; the swaying of the carriage certainly did not help me sleep, but sometimes there were exceptions. The world was still swaying when I felt myself regain consciousness and I could still hear the clatter of hooves against hard ground outside, along with the mis-mash of the Stark soldiers talking to one another. When my senses further returned, I could also make out the much closer chatter of two familiar voices and I did not need to open my eyes to guess who they belonged to. With a grimace, I straightened out my neck, feeling the aching immediately when I did so, and opened my eyes to take in the world around me.

"Ah, you have re-joined us again, Miriella." Lady Stark's voice laughed pleasantly, and I turned to send the woman a strained smile. Hers was much less wary in return. "You will be pleased to know that we will be at Winterfell _very_ soon." While I may not have shared the same enthusiasm - _I_ wasn't about to see my children again after so long apart - I could still appreciate the fact that the wariness of our travelling was drawing to an end.

"That's good to hear." I murmured, attempting to stretch what I could in the limited space I had. Sparing a glance outside, I could see the grassy stretches of hillsides once more, endless out towards the horizon, and a brief thought crossed my mind as I eyed the very much green ground. _I hope it has snowed for you when we go back there, _Robb's words echoed in my mind. The King's hopes had not prevailed, it seemed. It had not snowed, after all.

My next thoughts were of relief - we would finally be sleeping in proper comfort that evening and though I was forced to share it with another, I would welcome it all the same. Once we reached Winterfell, once I was introduced to my new home, things could start to heal. I continued to tell myself that the Northern Fortress would grow to become my home and the people within would soon liken to my own family - many talks with Lady Catelyn during our confined journey together had given me this mind-set. While I knew nothing could replace the love I held for _certain _sisters in my family, I still hoped that I would find comfort in others' presences after I had settled in. The idea of a life-time of loneliness certainly was not appealing. Reaching Winterfell also meant that things may look up for my husband's and my relationship. Perhaps once everything had settled, we would begin to feel more comfortable around each other and become friends - I refused to believe I would fall in love with the man; I was not quite ready for such a revelation just yet. The endless amounts of awkward times together during our journey from the Twins to Winterfell were certainly growing wary on me - almost as much as the travelling itself - and I could only hope that things would look up once our journey finally drew to a close. Perhaps in the comfort of the man's home, he would feel more at ease with me? _I could hope._

Outside, the passing world looked quite dull in colour. The sky was not particularly bright and the only colours that graced the lands, it seemed, were green and grey. Frowning to myself, I found that my nerves began to grow at each turn of the carriage wheels. While I may have looked forward to setting foot on steady ground again, the end point of our journey was suddenly not that welcoming to me. The further we travelled through these colourless lands, the closer we would get to Winterfell; my new home.

I had never really thought about the ending of this journey, only that I could not wait to leave the confinements of the carriage for good. I had not really considered what would happen when we got there. Of course, the Stark party would feel no unease about the return - it was their home, after all - though it was a different story to me. I was the outsider, the unknown woman that had all so suddenly taken claim as their Queen. A niggling feeling in my stomach told me that my welcome at Winterfell would be anything but warm and yet I forced myself not to worry. A little wariness and uncertainty was to be expected from the people - they did not know me and could not be expected to welcome me as their Queen so readily. At least, I thought, I had Esma at my side through it all; a friendly face and all that. The presence of Lady Catelyn helped too as the woman had apparently grown quite at ease in my company, as I had done in hers. It was a great upside of being cooped up alone together for such a long time, I realised, and Lady Brienne was certainly not displeasing towards me either. _At least I was not alone, _I thought to myself. I could try and convince myself of that.

A few hours after waking from my uncomfortable slumber, passing the time with quiet words shared with my companions, a sudden holler outside caught all of our attentions and halted Lady Catelyn mid-sentence of her comment about the mis-givings of too much alcohol consumption.

"Winterfell has been sighted, your grace; my lady." Lady Brienne called through the open window from her position riding along side the carriage. There was a pleasant enough smile on the female knight's face and when I turned back to the other two beside me, I saw a larger smile stretch across the older woman's lips. I returned Lady Stark's joyous smile, though could not help but feel my stomach turning at the thought of our approach. We truly were at the end, I realised, and now it was time to face the world I was now to live in. Strangely, I found myself wishing the journey was longer as I sunk back into the comfort of my seat.

The wail of a horn sounded off somewhere close by and I briefly thought it may have been to alert the Keep of our approach, though it was only a guess. My mind was suddenly warped with nerves as I tugged at the hem of my sleeve, knowing that the weight of countless unknown eyes would be on me soon, ready to judge everything I did. I swallowed thickly as I eyed the procession outside, trying to calm myself and remember who I was. Though then again; who was I? Miriella Frey? Miriella _Stark? Queen in the North? _

"Are you alright, Lady Miriella?" Esma asked quietly. "You look a little pale." Quickly, I nodded.

"Aye." When I took note of Esma's and Lady Catelyn's matching expressions though, I added; "Just nervous."

"I understand; I was much the same when I was made to leave home and marry Ned." Lady Stark hummed her concerns, though her excitement did not waver. "Once you get settled, everything will be better. I can promise you that." I nodded absently, unsure I really wanted to keep the conversation up much longer. Thankfully it was dropped and replaced with awe as Lady Catelyn stared out the window to eye her approaching home. Esma joined her, gasping slightly in surprise at the sight she saw and after taking a deep breath, I leaned my head out the open window to behold the Keep too.

The Northern Fortress sat upon a hill in the distance, looking every bit as strong as I had imagined it to be - towers high and walls strong. Briefly, I thought about Shirei's many tales about the place, wondering if reality could compare to the stories of Winterfell Shirei had often read and told me about. It was every bit as dark as the Twins were, towered with stone and standing tall - though not _as _tall as my past home had been. The walls around it looked defensive; looking almost impenetrable and able to withstand anything, in my eyes. It was awe-worthy, indeed. Certainly a fit enough place to house the King in the North and his Starks, I decided. The Keep itself looked larger than life, spaced out across a large space of land with the cluster of trees canopying over some of the higher walls. Winterfell looked every bit as magnificent as I had imagined.

As we approached though, I began to see flaws within the foundations, something that could not be seen a distance away. There were chunks of stone missing from some of the exterior wall and by the looks of it, were in need of a lot work to fix the damage. When we passed in through the opened gates and over the threshold, the buildings within looked to be a similar state and I frowned with thought as I considered my previous thought that the place looked to be impenetrable. Recalling the Greyjoy's brief claim of Winterfell during the war, I did not need to ask how the damage of the Fortress had occurred. Even closer, there was evidence of fires and the thought churned my stomach slightly as I wondered how many people had died within the Keep's walls at the Greyjoys hands. I dreaded to think about the recent history of this place.

My consideration of Winterfell - my new home - did not last very long when we entered under archways and stone passageways - growing further into the Keep - and I found myself sinking back into my seat once more when I caught sight of people outside. The curiosity on their faces was clear to see and I knew they were studying our carriage as we passed, fully aware of whom it was escorting. Most were bowing, much to my dismay, and I forced myself not to look at them for too long. Clenching my fists, I glanced towards Lady Stark, noting the happiness on her face and finding that I could by no means match such emotion. Was I even expected to?

When the carriage - for the finally time of our journey - drew to a stand-still, I felt a heavy weight turn in the pit of my stomach. Hooves on the ground outside could be heard, as well as the collection of greeting voices and heavy footsteps. It did not take very long for the door to our carriage to open but when it did, I wished with everything I had that it would have just stayed closed for good.

"Lady Stark." Lady Brienne offered her hand towards the King's mother, who sat nearest to the door, and the woman took it without any hesitation, allowing her swordswoman to help her out the carriage. It shook with her shifting weight and once she had vanished from sight, I immediately heard her happy gasp along with higher-toned voices and knew Lady Catelyn was with her children once more. Esma shuffled along next, eyeing me with concern and offering me an encouraging smile before she too climbed out with Lady Brienne's assistance.

Alone, I found myself wanting to stay inside that confined space forever and never leave. I could feel the female knight's eyes boring into the side of my head as I attempting to compose myself and clear my nervous thoughts.

"There are not many gathered out here, your grace. The courtyard has been cleared for the King's party so only the Stark children and the King's council are here to greet you." Lady Brienne quickly offered and I found comfort in her words. That did not seem too much to handle.

"You'll be fine." I told myself quietly, shuffling along the bench until I reached the door. Meeting Lady Brienne's gaze, I saw the essence of a smile on her lips and found myself also comforted by such a simple act. Eyeing her out-stretched hand, I hesitated before reluctantly taking it. Her grip was firm as she grasped mine and I was glad for it as she pulled me gently out the carriage, out to face the world.

The air was cool outside and I found myself breathing deeply to calm my nerves. The first thing I noted was that we were in a large courtyard and that many of the Stark soldiers that had accompanied us, surrounded the carriage as they unloaded their journey's supplies and busied about their horses. The second thing I noted was that, just like Lady Brienne had said, there weren't that many unknown faces to greet us and for that I was glad for - I had half expected a crowd waiting and the alternative certainly was welcoming. A small gathering of people I did not know stood towards the main entrance of the building the courtyard led out from and judging by the presence of Lady Catelyn and Robb with them, it did not take me long to work out who they were.

Lady Stark was embracing a young boy, speaking quick words that I could not make out, while Robb had the arms of an older girl - though much younger than myself - wrapped around his waist. Stood nearby were a small group of men, who were grinning happily and speaking to my husband with booming voices and I guessed that they were more of his soldiers, though perhaps a little higher up than the ones I had met already. When I recalled Lady Brienne's words, I realised that they must have been my husband's council. An almost crazed looking woman stood a little way back from were Lady Stark and her youngest son embraced, eyeing the scene with a strangely mellow smile in comparison to her visage.

Their happiness was evident, even from my distance away and even just witnessing such a scene made me feel like intruding. Lady Brienne had made no move to make me approach them but I knew that it would be inevitable sooner or later. I continued to study them in silence, the blonde knight at my side in equal wordlessness, and I could not help the growing feeling of sadness over-whelm me. Such a familial sight made me wish to be with my own and the hollowness in my chest began to feel more prominent now as I urged with every being I had, to embrace Shirei with such love that Lady Stark did with her son right now. I did not want to be in Winterfell, I wanted to be home with the people I was used to, with the people I _loved_. My loneliness had never been more present than it was in that moment.

Once Lady Catelyn had finished embracing her son - Rickon, I knew him to be called - and had quickly placed a kiss to her daughter's head, I was surprised when her gaze swung behind, searching until she finally focused on Lady Brienne and myself. Almost immediately Robb's did the same, though his gaze did not linger as he backed away from his sister slightly, to speak with the men behind her. With a waving gesture and a smile, Lady Stark urged us over and I felt myself grow stock-still when the action was not missed by the others in her presence and every unknown gaze turned my way.

"Your grace?" Lady Brienne murmured softly, eyes expectant and her eyebrow raised.

"I know." I breathed back, nodding and breathing deeply. "Let's go." With a sigh, I raised my chin and together, Lady Brienne and I made our way over to the main Stark party.

I kept my gaze fixed between Lady Catelyn and her son, finding that I could only just and so meet their eyes, with the presence of the others staring at me. The King's mother was encouraging, smiling warmly as I approached, while Robb remained as tense as ever, looking just as unsure as I was feeling. Lady Brienne's presence still remained to be comforting and I tried to hold myself with the same strength she managed. With every step I took closer, I could feel my nerves settling and I was not sure what to expect of these people - I had a good idea of what _they _expected from _me _and I was not completely convinced that I could meet such demands. Not yet, anyway.

The chatter from Robb's men ceased once I grew nearer and when Lady Brienne and I finally did reach them, I was a little startled when everyone - except the Stark family - bowed towards me. The sight of such respect took me back a moment and I found myself turning to Robb with a frown, unsure what to do with such a display. Was I supposed to say something? Curtsy perhaps? In return to my frown, Robb quirked his lips slightly before patting the man nearest to him on the shoulder, thus leading to everyone straightening up once more - much to my relief.

"Gentlemen, this is Miriella Frey-" Lady Catelyn began, though I quickly cut her off.

"Miriella _Stark _now, my lady." I reminded her, gently, and she sent me a sure smile in response. _Miriella Stark - _it sounded strange coming from my own lips but I knew that I would have to grow used to it. Robb eyed me with a strange expression before turning back to his men and laying hand on the shoulder of the one nearest to him.

"These are the men of my council, Miriella." He explained and I eyed the three of them a polite smile. "Galbart Glover." Robb gestured vaguely to the shorter man out of the three, who bowed his head accordingly with a welcoming smile when I turned to him. His appearance was a lot stouter than the rest, his face friendly and open as he gazed back at me. I felt soothed to find no unwelcoming expression on his face, but kept wary as I turned to his companions. "Jon Umber-"

"Please do call me Greatjon, your grace." The man - Jon Umber - quickly cut in, grinning un-bashfully down at me without any qualms of forwardness. "Everyone else does." I took one look at the man, completely over-whelmed for a moment by his sheer size and knew it was no wonder he was known as 'Greatjon'. Taking in his expression, while he did not hold the same openness as Lord Galbart had, the grin seemed friendly enough and I could be thankful that he was not frowning, at least.

"And finally, my great-uncle; Brynden Tully." The last member of Robb's council was not as tall as Greatjon but possessed a lean structure that held him well. With a quirk of the lips, Robb's great-uncle bowed his head towards me and I, like I had with the others, smiling politely in return. Lord Brynden shared a lazy glance with Lady Catelyn - his niece - before clearing his throat and stepping towards me, his lips still tugged upwards only briefly.

"Welcome to Winterfell, my Queen." Holding out his hand towards me, expectantly. I eyed it for a moment, unsure what to do and spared brief glances towards Robb and Lady Stark before raising my own hand for him take. Lord Brynden spared no hesitation and placed a shiver of a kiss against my knuckles before dropping my hand and stepping back. I was thankful that the rest of Robb's council did not step forward then to do the same.

"Thank you, my lord." The man's smirk grew at that and thankfully he said no more, instead eyeing his great-nephew meaningfully, without saying a word.

"And of course, these are my children." Lady Stark urged the two smallest members of the group forward, the boy looking reluctant as he clutched his mother's hand tightly. I noticed that Robb's sister - Arya - was staring up at me with a strange frown on her face and I could not help but take in the youngest Stark girl with all her curiosity.

Her hair was short, that was the first thing I noticed. Other than Lady Brienne, I had never seen a woman - or a girl - wear their hair cropped that short and yet Arya was apparently another to the exception. Her expression was creased with a heavy frown, her eyebrows burrowed and her lips pouted downwards, as she studied me and even though no welcome warmed her face, I could not help but quickly compare her to her mother and brother. Arya seemed unlike her mother in elegance and face, her eyes and complexion much darker than Lady Stark's Tully-self - I gathered she had more Stark in her than Tully. She did not possess Robb's piercingly blue eyes, but they were piercing all the same. Briefly, I eyed the breeches that she wore and the rugged cut of her clothes, realising - with relief - that perhaps I would not be the _only _female in Winterfell not to be wearing a dress, after all.

"Rickon; my youngest born." The youngest Stark was timid to say the least, hiding beside his mother's skirts upon greeting me. It seemed unlikely that the young boy would speak, but I tried to smile in a way that I would to sooth Shirei when he did catch my eyes, hoping to calm the boy's nerves. His long, curly hair hid most of his face so I could not make out much of the boy but hoped in the time that young Rickon would grow used to me. Over Lady Stark's shoulder, I could not help but notice the crazed woman still lingering, her presence ignored by everyone. Her mellow smile was gone now and instead, I noticed a similar frown to the Stark girl's on her face as she eyed the scene before her. "And Arya; my youngest daughter."

"It's um," I swallowed thickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Neither of them said anything and while Rickon turned away once more, Arya's stare did not waver. Unnervingly so.

"How was your journey, your graces?" Lord Glover asked, pleasantly, his gaze jumping between Robb and I.

"Tiring." Robb replied with a sigh, running a hand through his curls. "Gods knows it is good to be home again." I said nothing, my chest pinching at the mention of _home. _

"Do not fear." Lord Umber - calling the man Greatjon sounded a little strange, I decided - grinned firmly. "There is a feast arranged for the evening - to celebrate your return and to introduce our new Queen in the North to the people. And of course, to welcome her to Winterfell." The larger man continued grinning in my direction and I forced one of my own out in return, unsure the idea of celebrating was such a pleasing one. Especially when it was in _my _name. Name-days were bad enough, I could not imagine what the welcoming feast of a Queen would be like. I suppressed a grimace at the thought. "I'm sure that'll help after your tiring journey!"

"Though I am sure our Queen is very tired from her travels." Lord Brynden drawled, suddenly, his eyes boring into mine. "Perhaps she should rest before the celebrations?" Still I said nothing, not sure I liked being spoke about in such a way, but realising that the concept of rest was very, very inviting. Anything to be alone right now, I decided.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea." Robb nodded, sparing me the briefest of glances, not even waiting for a response before continuing. "Before the evening, I would very much like an update of everything that had occurred in my absence. My lords, shall we head to the council quarters to discuss matters? Mother, could you escort Miriella-?"

"Robb." His mother cut him off, harshly, startling me by her tone. I studied the stern expression on her face, almost as if she was scolding him, while Robb stared coolly back with a frown. Shifting awkwardly, I eyed the council men and noticed their shared looks and for a moment, no one said anything while the King and his mother stared one another down. Something twitched in Robb's expression and I did not miss the way Lady Catelyn's eyes swung to me for the briefest of moments and back again. My husband's eyes narrowed in return and all too suddenly, his frown turned straight and he stood up taller, looking far more over-powering than he should be allowed. Robb's gazed around the courtyard briefly before stopping on some sight over my shoulder.

"Lady Brienne, may you please go and ask Lady Dacey to escort my wife to our chambers? I suppose my mother will not want to part with my siblings just yet and I cannot ask you to leave my mother's side." He turned back to his mother with a hard expression and I heard Lady Brienne turn and leave my side, heading over to this 'Lady Dacey' as the King requested. No one said anything more and after Robb placed a kiss on both Arya's and Rickon's heads, he turned to me briefly to provide a single nod and a; "I shall see you later this afternoon, Miriella" before leaving with his council men. His mother's following stare was furious to say the least and while I could imagine the rest were feeling awkward by the exchange, I was no stranger to Robb's dismissal and instead sighed softly at his display.

When Lady Catelyn turned back to me, I saw the forced smile on her face and tried to push away what pity there was held there. Instead I forced a smile, hoping she would leave it alone, and was thankful when she finally did. Instead Lady Catelyn patted her son's head lightly before turning over her shoulder to eye the crazed looking woman that still remained nearby.

"I am just going to speak with Osha, Miriella. Lady Dacey will take you to your room. Please do ask if you need anything, it is no bother. Try to rest before dinner, I can imagine the celebrations will be equally as tiring as our journey has been." I nodded once, watching as Lady Stark headed towards where the crazed woman - Osha - stood, leaving me in the company of only her daughter now as her son refused to leave her side. Arya's stare still remained and I stared back coolly, unsure what was with her scrutiny. In just her company, I mulled over what to say to the girl. Should I tried and get to know her? Should I speak of her brother and mother? What was expected in this situation? Thankfully though, I was saved asking any questions as the younger girl asked one herself.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" She asked, to-the-point. At her bluntness, I raised an eyebrow but recalled all the times both Robb and his mother had likened the girl to my sister, Waldra. Thinking about my oldest sister then, I imagined her before me now and without much hesitation, I replied;

"Why aren't you?" My tone was not as rude as I would have used when addressing Waldra but after a few moments of silence between us, I began to wonder if maybe I should have just stuck to being polite with the Stark girl. Arya stared up at me now with a contemplative expression, a little shock lingering on her face by my words and her gaze swung down to the clothes she wore before returning back to me again.

After an agonising few moments, the smallest of smirks lit up young Arya's face and I wondered if maybe the response had been a success.

* * *

Lady Dacey Mormont - as she introduced herself as - was only a little older than myself and was the second woman, beside Lady Brienne, that I had seen dressed in a suit of armour. She easily towered over than me, at least a head above mine, and held quite a slim, well-built form. Despite the layers of leather and armour that she wore though, Lady Dacey seemed to hold herself quite elegantly as she strode alongside me and I found this quite surprising in comparison to the other swordswoman I had met. Lady Brienne, while I knew was obviously female, still had a strong masculinity about her and seemed to behave more like a man in every respect I had observed her in. She walked with heavy strides, her posture was stiff and stocky, and overall Lady Brienne's armour stowed away her feminine body - if she even had one - leaving her standing large and almost clunky. Lady Dacey was different.

Her slim physique still managed to creep through the layers of armour and leather she wore and Lady Dacey did not, in any way, hold any sense of masculinity about her. She walked lightly, seeming in every way imaginable at ease with herself and how she held her body. Lady Dacey appeared confident in every way Lady Brienne did not and this was intriguing to me - to see such differences between the two women.

The young woman's face was thin and lean - just like her body - and she smiled only slightly when she greeted me, murmuring a polite "your grace" before leading the way to my new chambers. Her curled black hair hung down her back, hiding the sigil that was indented there in her armour - between her shoulder blades - and I could not quite glimpse at what indented there despite all that I tried. As we walked in careful silence, I observed Lady Dacey while I had the chance, all the while wondering how to start a conversation with the woman. Sighing inwardly at the awkwardness I was feeling, I decided to just say the first thing that came to mind and hoped that something came out of whatever nonsense it would be.

"I have not seen many women dressed like soldiers." I spoke, carefully. Lady Dacey glanced briefly over her shoulder at me and in the flicker of the flame from the torches on the wall, I saw the faintest of smirks on her face. The corridors we walked down were much like those at the Twins, I could not help but think. People we passed by would ogle at my presence, their eyes burning into me as they took me in. I could imagine it did not take much intelligence to work out who I was and I found that I did not like the awkward mutterings and bowing whenever we walked by. I tried to ignore them as best I could, keeping my attention on the woman that escorted me, despite the awkward air that sat between us.

"You haven't, your grace?" She was humouring me, I could tell. Though the woman had acted polite enough, I could not help but detect a hint of tension in the air between us. How could I expect anything less? I was a stranger after all and Lady Dacey appeared to be a very cautious woman.

"Only you and Lady Brienne." I replied, honestly. Lady Dacey hummed under her breath, nodding absently. When the silence threatened to continue, I quickly began speaking again, hoping that somewhere along the way, some awkwardness would ease away. "Did you fight in the war?"

"Aye, I did, your grace." The woman was blunt and to the point, and after a brief hesitation, I quickly added;

"Alongside the King, I'm guessing?" _Of course she did, you fool - _I thought to myself, feeling the essence of rambling coming out. This was the time to be brave though, I told myself. I had never been one to fear things back at home so there was no need to start such in Winterfell with these people. Perhaps it would help the transition too? I could only hope so.

"Aye. I fought in every battle with the King." At this, I raised my eyebrow, a little shocked and certainly impressed by such declaration. Lady Dacey caught my expression and smirked once more. "My mother and myself were two of the few women that joined King Robb in the war. When you meet her, your grace, you will be adding a third to your list of women soldiers, I daresay." I felt my brow raise further.

"That's certainly remarkable." I murmured, though said no more. Silence passed between us and neither of us said anything again until we reached my chambers.

Lady Dacey entered the room first, holding the door aside so I could enter after her. I could feel my stomach twist at the reminder that this was not _my _room but rather my shared room, though I forced a smile when I felt Lady Dacey studying the side of my head. I eyed the room with an ounce of contemplation, noting quickly that the chambers were much larger than my old one back in the Twins and how the large bed to the right of the door was certainly _un_inviting. There were an amble amount of furs layered on top of the bedding and the chill that swept through to my bones was a big enough hint as to why there were so many. I could hear the distant chatter from life on the ground below, coming in through the windows in the room - there were two and they were much larger than my single one back in the Twins. An unlit fire took up a large space of the wall and a skinned rug was laid before it, as well as a set of table and chairs placed nearby. A battered old tin bath sat in the corner of the room and I frowned when I noticed the absence of a dressing screen, realising that I would have to bathe now on show of my husband - which was not a particularly pleasant thought at all.

While the room looked nice enough, I felt no warmth for it and knew it was because it was not _home_. Feigning approval, I nodded at Lady Dacey and grimaced openly when she bowed. When the woman's face twisted with confusion, I realised she had caught my displeasure.

"Do you need anything, your grace?" Lady Dacey asked with sickly-sweet politeness and I found that I hated each word that came from her mouth.

"Can you fetch Esma, my handmaid, for me and my belongings?" I asked, tiredly running a hand over my face as I stepped further into the room. I could sense the woman's hesitation and quickly added a; "Thank you, my lady" hoping that the woman would just leave me in peace. When the door closed softly behind her, a large sigh escaped my lips and the feeling of emptiness washed over me.

_This isn't home, this isn't home, this isn't home, this isn't home- _

Chanting in my head, followed by over-whelming sadness and loneliness. In the silence, I thought of my actual home, of the Twins which lay so far away from here. I thought of Shirei, wondering what she would make of Winterfell if she was here - would she like it, love it? I thought of Waldra, how would she have reacted to the sight of this place too? Were they happy, I wondered? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? Shirei must have been sent to Raventree Hall, I realised, and knew that I had to write a letter to the girl as soon as possible. I could not imagine what she must have been feeling - after a thought though, I realised that given my current situation, I probably did - and wished with every possible part of me, that I could be at her side again. I longed to comfort her, to hold her hand and promise her it would be alright. _I wanted her to tell _me_ it would be alright too. _I _needed _someone right now to tell me it would be alright. All I wished to do right now was leave, steal a horse and ride all the way back to the Twins - hopefully without too many injuries, given that I could not ride a horse that well. I longed to be anywhere else but here; with my sisters once more. I had to be strong though, I told myself quickly. I needed to keep my chin up and battle through the difficult times. I had known full well that this would not be easy and it was not going to if I did not try. Right now though, the idea of fighting to keep the strength was the last thing I wanted. Right now, all I wanted to do was lie down and rest, or maybe write to my sisters to attempt to rid the grief I was feeling without them.

When Esma came into the room, under Lady Dacey's escort, my mind was made up. Without unpacking or resting - even though Esma urged me to do at least one of them - I set about writing letters to both Waldra and Shirei; out-lining my journey and describing Winterfell, in a hope that writing to them would ease some of the sadness I was feeling.

I made sure to leave out the emptiness I felt in leaving, knowing that neither needed to know that, though did not over-bear my writing with too much good-will about it all. As well as that, I made sure to declare my love for them both and hopes of their good health. I asked Shirei to tell me everything about Raventree Hall, about the Blackwoods and more importantly her betrothed. I urged my youngest sister not to leave any details aside, as I had done, even if they were unpleasant, as I wanted to know everything. While I was unsure what I could do to help Shirei if things did turn out to be bad, I wanted to know regardless. I made sure to write about all the beautiful sights I had seen on my journey, knowing that would certainly peek the girl's interest, as well as offering that Winterfell seemed as grand as it sounded in the books she read.

In my letter to Waldra, I asked how home was and all that had occurred in my absence, enquiring about our sisters and even about Father - if only to entertain appearances. I asked what the older woman had done in my absence and whether she was keeping out of trouble - given that it was Waldra, I sincerely doubted that. Briefly, I debated whether to ask about Ser Quentyn, though left him out in the end - I did not need his vulgar self to spoil the first contact I had had with my oldest sister in weeks.

When I re-read them both, I found that my own words comforted me a little, even if some of it sounded empty to me. It comforted me to know that Shirei and Waldra would read them, hopefully happy to hear of my well-being and safe passage to Winterfell, and it comforted me also to finally get the chance to communicate with them again, even if I was sparing some particular details.

"Are those for Ladies Shirei and Waldra?" Esma asked, once I had finished and folded each letter in half. I laid both of them on the flat of the table, pushing myself back out the chair I had been seated in, feeling the need to walk away from them in fear of tearing up. Absently, I nodded. "None for your other sisters?" I sent her a blank look and the woman said no more on the matter. "This place is certainly not what I had expected."

"What did you expect?" I asked, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed as my handmaid set about lighting the fire. Eyeing the room around me, I realised the woman had unpacked for me while I had been writing my letters. "I don't think I have had much time to take everything in. It seems quite like a dream at the moment." A dream or a night scare, I wondered.

"No, everything was quite rushed when we arrived." Esma agreed, nodding. At that, I thought of the King and his quick departure, finding a bitter frown twitching at my lips at the thought. "Perhaps things will be different after tonight? After the welcome feast?" I scoffed, shaking my head at the thought. I could not have imagined anything worse than attending such a celebration, though I knew it was inevitable now. Turning to look over my shoulder, I eyed the darkening sky out the nearest window and knew that it would only be a matter of time now before the feast would begin and I would be displayed for all to see. Such a charming notion, I thought.

"Everything already is different, Esma." I muttered, running a hand through my ragged hair. "Our lives are different now, the world around us is different." After the woman finished with the fire, she turned her attention to the single bath in the corner and when I noticed the deep frown on her face, I could imagine her thoughts were on the lack of dressing screen.

"I guess that is to be expected at first." She offered. "I am sure we will grow used to it here, in time."

"I know, I just-" Sighing, I trailed off, unsure what else to say. After a long time, I heard myself say, dejected; "_I _feel different." Instantly, Esma's eyes swung towards me, concern in her gaze.

"You hardly are pleased with the situation you are in and no one can blame you - you have been taken away from your family and home." She quickly said, sounding strangely furious and concerned all at once. "I guess the best course of action now is not to dwell too much on the negatives and consider things in a more positive light. You are Queen - you have people who are counting on you-"

"People I did not have counting on me two months ago." I cut in quickly and Esma offered me a tight smile.

"No, but they are now and that is all that matters. You have the strength, you just lack the motivation at the moment. I know it is hard, but you are not alone. You have me, you have Lady Catelyn and also the King himself; do not forget that." I grimaced at the mention of that man and Esma sent me a stern look that looked to be scolding, before continuing. "He is your husband, remember that." _How could I forget? _"You just have to remain strong, remain positive and do not let them break you. All the time I have known you, Ella, you have not broken under all the strain you have gone through and I do not wish to see such a thing happen now. It _won't_ happen now." I eyed the older woman, noting the ferocity behind her gaze and found myself smiling slightly after taking in her words. She meant to comfort me and though I still felt hallowed by all that was going on, her presence made me perk up a little, reminding me that I perhaps was not so alone in this.

"You called me 'Ella'." I murmured after the longest of silences and Esma's eyes widened in shock by the revelation. She opened her mouth then, no doubt to apologise but I quickly cut her off. "Thank you; it's nice to hear someone call me something that isn't so formal." Even though my husband called me "Miriella" it still sounded much too formal to my ears - though the thought of the man calling me "Ella" too almost made me grimace. I certainly was not ready for that just yet.

Esma replied with a sincere smile and said no more on the matter, a silent understanding passing between us. Instead, she eyed the bath in the corner once more, still not hiding her frown of displeasure at the clear sight of it, and instructed - a little reluctantly - that I should bathe before the feast. I did not argue.

* * *

The consequences for not having a dressing screen unfortunately came into affect during my time in the bath.

As I went about bathing absently at my own leisure, Esma sorting through my dresses in the corner in an attempt to find the one most suitable for the evening's celebration, I heard the sounds of voices approaching the room. During my bathe already, I had found it quite unnerving how I could view the room fully from my lounged position in the water, wishing that I had the usual aid of a screen to block everything from view. Even in my room back at the Twins, I had not liked bathing so openly, regardless of the fact I did not share my chambers with anyone back then. The sounds of the footsteps now though, immediately made me tense and I gripped the sides of the tin tub, ready to reach for the cloth as Esma quickly froze too at the approach. Before either of us could do anything though, the door to the chambers opened and the figure of my husband entered.

Thankfully Robb was alone, shutting the door behind him and prohibiting any one else to join us in the suddenly crowded chambers. His gaze swung around the room, smiling politely towards Esma, before turning to me in the bath in the corner. Though I had kept myself body hidden from my shoulders down - keeping my body dunked under the water - I could still see the hint of red creep onto the man's cheeks. Quickly my husband turned away at the sight of me, opting to study the lit flicker of the fireplace.

"I do apologise, Miriella, for barging in at such a time." He offered, a little too quickly, and only succeeded in making the situation more awkward. I almost quirked that he had seen me like this already, on our wedding night, before recalling that he indeed had not; having allowing me to keep my nightgown throughout the consummation.

"It's fine, your grace." I replied, tightly. Esma quickly resumed her previous activities, making sure to keep her back to us as she worked now, only increasing my discomfort further. "Was your council meeting informative?" Robb's jaw tightened suddenly at that, peeking my curiosity.

"It was." The man replied, narrowing his gaze as he stared into the fire, and said no more. At his reaction, I frowned, taking his figure in for a moment with wonder.

"Will you tell me what was discussed?" Robb turned to me then, his expression in complete shock at my question, and I knew without him needing to say it, that the man was wondering why I would have any business knowing such details. I was thankful though, after a few moments, that it dawned on the man that I _did _have the right to know such details, given I was now Queen. His expression faltered from shock to uncertainty quite rapidly.

"Perhaps at dinner." While the answer was not quite what I wanted, I knew it was better than nothing and nodded once. Robb's eyes were averted quickly then, the blush still on his cheeks as he frowned. I sighed then, scrubbing absently at my skin as I spoke again.

"Would it be alright to request a dressing screen, your grace? Only, I feel my open nudity in occasions like this will become a problem to you if I do not get any privacy." Robb spared a withering glance in my direction, confirming my words, and I was grateful when he nodded.

"Of course, I will see about sorting that out for you." Robb assured me, again his eyes flitting about in every direction imaginable apart from where I bathed. Smiling to myself, I knew I could be happy for this comfort. At least I would not have to continue bathing now in open view of the room. When my husband's eyes suddenly passed towards the table though, pausing briefly upon what sat on the top, I felt my feeling of slight happiness turn into uncertainty once more. Robb walked over with careful footsteps, his hands picking up the two letters that I had left there with an equal amount of caution. Almost abandoning his previous unease, my husband's gaze swung to directly meet mine. "You've written to your sisters?"

"Yes." I nodded, slowly, not sure what to make of his expression. It almost seemed like pity crossed his features then, perhaps a hint of pain too. When Robb turned back to look at the letters in his hand, my own hands went to grip the edges of the tub again, ready to jump out and rip the letters from him should he do anything. For a moment, I imagined him ripping them up right in front of me and throwing them into the fire. The thought alone had me most raising from the tub and was thankful that he did no move to do so. Instead, he continued to stare down at the paper, his fingers clutching them so delicately that it intrigued me to see Robb handle my letters in such a way. After a tense moment, my husband finally spoke and his words were certainly unexpected.

"Would you like me to go and send them for you now?"

I knew my eyes instantly widened at his suggestion and I made no attempts to hide the shock on my face when Robb looked my way in question. Startled, I wondered if perhaps I had heard things and continued frowning up at the man, not sure what to say. Wordlessly, a small smile flitted onto the King's face, one that did not quite reach his eyes but seemed genuine all the same. He carefully clutched my letters between his palms, smoothly running his hands across the parchment, and offered a quirk of his eyebrow to prompt an answer from me.

"Um I-" I breathed, still astounded. "Please, that would be very kind. Thank you." Robb nodded once, placing the letters back down on the table so he could shrug off his coat and unclip his armour - which Esma quickly helped him with - before taking both letters back in his hands again and heading towards the door.

"I will see about getting a screen for you too while I can." I went to say it was no trouble now, given that I was nearly finished, though Robb continued, regardless. "That will give you enough privacy in my absence to finish your bathing now and dress without feeling uncomfortable." I nodded my thanks once more and with one last honest smile, my husband was gone, clad with my letters and the intention of a dressing screen.

I stared after him, unsure what to make of his kindness given all the awkward encounters I had endured with him throughout the many weeks travelling, though was glad to see such a side of him. Perhaps maybe being at Winterfell truly would make things easy for the two of us, or at least ease Robb's uncertainty. Whatever the reason, I was glad that steps were being made and as long as they continued down this path, I did not mind how long the journey would take. The shift of movement caught my attention and I turned to eye Esma, who looked equally as shocked as I felt. The woman smiled back at me, saying no words on the matter but her expression telling me enough. Wordlessly, she came towards me, picking up the cloth on the floor and holding it out in her arms towards me.

"Come on, let's make you presentable for the people of Winterfell."

* * *

The welcome feast in Winterfell was not unlike the celebrations that I had attended back in the Twins - of course, I was not Queen back then or dining alongside Robb Stark, though the general atmosphere and people were very much the same.

After dressing and waiting for Robb, the pair of us were instructed to head down to the Great Hall where our presences were expected. As we approached, I heard the echoing sounds of a large gathering of voices and visibly grimaced when I heard someone announce our arrival. I held onto the crook of Robb's arm, hoping to remain grounded and allowed the man to lead the way inside and through the roaring crowds. Some bowed, some clapped though most cheered. My husband laughed at the display while I could only manage the barest of smiles to remain polite. The room itself was large enough - it had to be to house the number that gathered around us now - and we made our way up to what looked to be the top table, where two seats in the middle were left open. Robb's council men sat on one side while the Stark family were sat on the other. There were a couple of seats spare on the ends of the table - the one on the Stark side, I gathered, was left spare for Bran Stark and his hopeful return - though I was unsure why there was also another spare on the council men's side. I did not dwell on matters for very long though as soon we had taken our seats and the feast had began.

I was glad to be seated between the King and his mother rather than beside Brynden Tully - I had no qualms with the man, but I infinitely preferred the comfort of Lady Stark's company than that of a stranger, no matter how nice he may have been. Robb seemed happy enough to be seated nearer his men though and did not waste any time in starting conversations with them, soon Lord Umber's booming laughter filling quite a proportional space amongst the noise. Lady Stark offered amble conversation with me throughout the meal, though I knew my responses were not the best I could offer in return. I picked and pushed around my food, not feeling at all hungry and already tired by the celebrations. Around us, people were laughing and drinking and after the food had all been eaten, music began to play and people began to dance. The idea of dancing was probably the last thing I wanted to do that evening so I watched the people of Winterfell enjoy themselves in my - _our_ \- name.

After so long, and after Lady Catelyn had given up speaking with me, I found myself sitting quite silently with a goblet of wine in my grasp. I observed everyone around me with careful observation, careful not to show too much discomfort and forced a smile on my face when I could. Beside me, Robb was still speaking happily enough with his men while Lady Stark was talking in quiet tones to her daughter on my other side. Arya appeared to be complaining and when I listened in closer, I realised Lady Catelyn was suggesting that Arya go and sit with the other children in the Hall and try and enjoy herself, perhaps dance a little with a few of the boys. Arya was having none of it and I had to smile slightly as I heard the girl's stubborn tone, reminded much of my own but also my sister's. After a while, Lady Stark gave up her badgering, in favour of seeing Rickon to bed, and she excused the pair of them, assuring me that she would return soon enough. When she was gone, I saw the grumpy pout on the Stark girl's lip and found myself smiling further.

"What?" Arya demanded when she saw my expression and directed gaze. I was not feigned by her harsh tone and instead leaned over her mother's vacant chair towards her.

"I hate these sort of things as well." I told her, quietly so Robb could not hear me. Ignoring her surprise, I noted quickly that Arya was dressed in a dark red gown, a complete parallel to the breeches and rougher look she was donning before. Looking down, I eyed the green gown Esma had made me wear too and smiled at the girl again. "I also hate dresses too."

"Mother made me put one on." Arya muttered, crossing her arms across her chest and succeeding in looking even more grumpy. "She said I had to look like a lady for you and Robb. She wanted me to wear a dress before but I told her if she made me put it on, then I would just go and jump in a giant puddle of mud and ruin in before you got here." I breathed a chuckle at that, shaking my head and realising that that was probably something Waldra would do too, when she was younger.

"I like your bargaining tactics." I nodded, appreciating the girl's stubbornness and independence of character. While I did not know young Arya Stark yet, I could imagine I would grow very used to her company given enough time here. Her likeness to Waldra was certainly refreshing. "I am very glad that I won't be the only woman around here who isn't wearing a dress all the time. My older sister and I always thought gowns were quite restricting and that the skirts always got in the way. We never really saw much practicality with the things." Turning back to Arya, I saw the young girl studying me strangely. Her expression was not unkind, rather confused and uncertain. In question, I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're-" Arya began, trailing off before shaking her head and shrugging. After that, the girl opted to say no more to me and quickly excused herself soon after that, to head to bed. I did not let her dismissal bother me as I was aware these things would take time - I was glad to have had those few seconds talking to the girl anyway; it was a start, at least.

"I guess you do not wish to dance, Miriella?" A voice pulled me from my musings and I turned to the side to take in my husband. His council men still sat on his other side, though weren't requiring his attention for the moment apparently. Robb's expression was polite enough and I shrugged in answer to his question, hoping he wasn't going to lead on to asking me to dance himself. The thought alone terrified me - the fact that the man had willingly spoken to me was enough shock for one night.

"Do people expect me to?" I queried, hesitantly, and Robb shrugged as well.

"I don't think they will mind either way. At the moment, men will be wary of asking you themselves, though given enough time and they'll be queuing for your hand to dance." The smirk my husband finished with seemed to conclude that the man was indeed jesting with me and I found myself quite baffled by him doing so. After taking in that familiar wine-replenished haze in his gaze though, I knew why the man was acting as such and let out a brief scoff of disbelief. It seemed the allude of alcohol aided in the tension between my husband and I, even if it was only for a short while and more likely false. I could take advantage of this, I reasoned - it would make things easier for _me, _at least, even if the King was too drunk to remember the conversation.

"And will _you _be queuing with them, your grace?" I braved jesting back, glad that he didn't back down from my comment even though his expression did twitch slightly with uncertainty.

"I suppose I would have to; to save you from some unwanted attention, at least."

"Maybe I want the attention." Robb sent me a look that told me that I wasn't kidding anyone with my statement. It felt strange to see that Robb knew me well, even if it was only slightly. Perhaps he was not as drunk as I thought? He was not entirely sober, that was for sure, otherwise the man would continue to ignore me. "And how come there aren't ladies queuing for you, your grace? Surely they cannot be wary of _you_?" The King shook his head.

"Perhaps I just don't wish to dance." There was tension in his expression, his jaw clenched as he turned away to stare forward. I knew that he was over-thinking things, as he always did, rather than letting things flow as he was previously just doing. With a frustrated sigh, I knew Robb's over-thinking would be a bane in this marriage, despite it only just beginning.

"Not even with me?" I asked, hoping to reel the man's friendliness back in. To attempt to help, I quickly refilled the man's goblet of wine and made a point of pushing the cup towards him. Robb smiled slightly at my hint and obliged in taking a sip, even though his brow was still burrowed with concern from his inward musings. He cheeks glowed with the warm of alcohol that swilled inside of him and I hoped that the taste of more would loosen the man's tongue.

"Was that a proposition?" He returned, sipping at his wine again and eyeing me over the rim. That thought of dancing made me grimace and I shook my head far too quickly, wincing when a wave of sickness washed over me.

"Certainly not." My partner smirked, chuckling deeply into his goblet, and allowing silence to fall over us. It was surprisingly not awkward, I found, and I gathered the haze of alcohol between us would aid in the future to help ease the tension. My own head was still swimming slightly and I took a large gulp of my own in a bid to spin my thoughts further. I did not want to think about home, or my sisters, or my loneliness and my want to leave this place and people. I just wanted to forget for a while and hopefully entertain some normality, even if it meant forcing conversation with my normally cautious husband.

"I sought you out a dressing screen." Robb offered after a while and I turned back from my observing of some drunken dancers to look at my husband. "It was my sister, Sansa's, though Mother said you're more than welcome to use it." At the sentiment, I felt a strange warmth fill my chest. "It should be in our chambers now for you to use."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling warmly at the man. After receiving a nod in response, I quickly considered what to ask my husband in return. "So, will you tell me what was discussed at your meeting with your council now?" At this, I saw Robb's demeanour change quite rapidly, from relative ease back to his usual tension. He ran a hand over his stubbled jaw as he thought and after a while, I did not believe he was going to answer me until he finally leaned towards me to speak.

"We discussed quite a great deal; there were a lot of concerning matters to attend to during my month away from the throne." He began, slowly. "The reconstruction of Winterfell was an important matter, as well as the progress of the wounded we have kept here; these are issues I believe you will have to aid with once you settle." I nodded at that, feeling strange at the mention of my induction and wary of what I had to do, though said nothing of it. "Do not fear though, you will have others to help and guide you. My mother and the council will be by your side throughout-"

"And you will be there too." I quickly forced out, frowning at the man. Surely he did not mean to leave me alone during all these duties? After a brief panic, Robb smiled towards me, assuring, before nodding - much to my utter relief.

"Of course." He agreed before exhaling deeply. I held my breath then, sensing the _but. _"But I won't be here all the time - there's another matter we discussed during our meeting that means I have to leave Winterfell for a short while." He won't be here?

"Where are you going?" I asked, still frowning with confusion. Again, Robb hesitated, seemingly unsure how to approach the next answer. I waited patiently, glad to finally be provided some knowledge from the man, but not sure I completely liked what I was hearing. As unreadable and dismissive as the man could be, there was no way I could imagine trying to complete my duties without him. Gods, I was not sure I even could.

"Further North." A pause. "Up to the Wall actually." _The Wall? _

"Why?"

"Do you know about my brother, Jon?" I nodded - Lady Stark had told me enough about the man, though I knew full well of her distaste for this Jon Snow and was not sure how much of her hatred seeped through her interjects about him. While I may not have completely condoned Lady Catelyn's hatred, I could understand to some degree why she dismissed him - bastard children were perhaps not as common amongst Starks as as they were amongst us Freys.

"Only a little." I offered, hoping that Robb would enlighten me further about the man, Jon Snow - or more than Lady Stark could at least.

"Well, he's a little younger than I am - though only by a few months. A shy boy, a little awkward with social situations but his heart's in the right place." I heard fondness in Robb's tones as he spoke about his brother and I was glad to hear such a change, given the usual harsh tone from Lady Catelyn. "He's not my _true _brother, of course; we share the same father but have different mothers. I didn't really think it made much of a difference though between the pair of us and the rest of my siblings." I smiled at that, glad to hear Robb's views on it. His fond expression reversed quite quickly though and all too sudden, he turned serious once more. "He joined the Night's Watch only a short time before the war broke out, choosing to take the Black in an attempt to make our father proud." This much I knew already. "Throughout the war though, he grew through the ranks and is now Commander of the Night's Watch." _This _I did not know. "I'm travelling further North to speak with him."

"Are there issues with the Wall?" I probed and Robb smirked slightly.

"There are _always _issues with the Wall." He muttered, shaking his head. Quickly, a thought came to mind.

"Is it Bran?" Robb looked thoroughly surprised by the mention of his brother and I quickly added; "Your mother told me about him" to rid his confusion.

"Oh, well, no it isn't." He shook his head. "This is in regards to the wildlings unfortunately, not Bran - though that will certainly be something I will be speaking with Jon about when I see him." Robb sighed once more, almost like there was heavy weight upon his shoulders. "Recently, there have been frequent attacks from them against the Wall and while most have been unsuccessful, they're growing stronger. There are more men in the Night's Watch now since the war ended and I make sure to send more when I can to aid, though Jon has urged that I travel to meet him to discuss everything with him." A pause. "The King-Over-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, has requested a meeting between the Commander of the Night's Watch and the King in the North - Jon and I - to discuss the request of him bringing his people South of the Wall for the Winter."

While I did not know much about the wildlings - Shirei was much more inept with the history and knowledge of the Kingdoms, given all the books she read - I knew more than enough to be aware of their savagery and brutal history. I did not hide my uncertain frown at Robb's words.

"And will you let him?" I asked hesitantly. In response, Robb sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I haven't decided yet." He sighed. "Like I said, they're becoming quite restless with their attacks against the Wall and Jon's unsure how much longer they will be able to keep the wildlings at bay. I suppose with this compromise, we can set some terms for them and attempt to keep them manageable?"

"But you are also granting them access through the barrier of the Wall and allowing them into our lands." I reminded him, gently. "What if they become savage? What if they launch an attack on us once they are free of the Wall?" Robb frowned thoughtfully.

"They'll attack if we don't let them through anyway and I cannot imagine they will be very lenient with us then."

"No, I suppose not." I agreed, quietly. The whole idea was certainly terrifying, I had to admit. Taking in the tension on Robb's face - something I was used to, though I knew the current unease was for a completely different reason to normal - I quickly continued speaking, hoping to provide whatever council I could for the man. I was supposed to be his Queen, after all, and I could try at least. Even if I was no help at all to him. "Are there not any more men to spare to guard the Wall, to help keep them away?"

"Jon tells me that their numbers are quite extensive; most certainly out-numbering those who are on the Night's Watch already." He muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He tells me that Mance Rayder seems quite a reasonable man in some respects - more than most wildlings, anyway. Perhaps they are not all quite as savage as the stories make them out to be? Osha was once a wildling before she was brought to Winterfell." I recalled the name, racing through my memory before coming across the sight of the crazed woman in the courtyard; the one Lady Stark had left to speak with.

"You let her in?"

"Well, no." Robb shook his head, shifting a little. "She and some others attempted to take Bran hostage, though I arrived before they could and killed them all. Apart from Osha, of course." He frowned and I found it strange that he spoke so easily of people he had killed. He had killed _many, _no doubt, during the war. "We brought her back here for questioning and she eventually became a servant here after displaying good behaviour." My husband sipped the last of his wine absently, declining my offering of another refill of his goblet. "During the Greyjoy siege of Winterfell in the war, she helped Bran and Rickon escape and kept them safe for a while. After Bran decided to go further over the Wall, he instructed for Osha to take Rickon to House Umber's Keep and become his guardian. She's proved her worth to our family many times during the war, despite being a wildling."

"They may not all be like Osha." I added, carefully, and Robb sighed.

"Aye. I know." He nodded. After a pause though, he forced a smile and shrugged, absently. "Do not worry about that though, my council and I will discuss the issue thoroughly before we make a conclusive decision. Even then, I still need to speak to Jon too and when an answer is given, we will be prepared for whatever the repercussion." I nodded in response, unsure I could accept his attempts of brushing the matter aside.

"When do you leave?" I asked, slowly.

"I haven't decided yet." Was the reply as he leaned back in his chair. "I will tell you when a date has been set though and I can assure you, you will be safe in my absence."

Before I could urge a response though, a loud scrapping caught my attention, as well as an equally loud holler. Looking over the top of Robb's head, I saw Greatjon Umber risen from his chair with his goblet in his hand. The man swayed slightly as he stood and had to grasp hold of the back of his chair to keep himself steady. Around us, the room fell silent and some men laughed at Lord Umber's open display of drunkenness, despite most being in an equally similar state themselves.

"Gentlemen!" Lord Umber cried, before adding with a grin; "Ladies!" There were some hoots and chuckles at that. "It seems that though we are celebrating quite intently, we have not been very mindful of the new company we keep." I frowned a little at that, not sure I liked where this was going. Robb turned to me at that, smirking a very knowing smirk. "We have not given our new Queen a proper welcome to Winterfell yet!" I felt the eyes turn to me and I forced a smile when Lord Umber looked my way, drowning out the whistles and calls in the background. "Young Miriella - a woman surprisingly quite lovely for a Frey girl!" More laughter followed that and I frowned at that, wondering if I should be offended or not. "We welcome you humbly into our arms and are blessed that our good King Robb has chosen you to be his bride and Queen. May you live a long and happy life - made better in our company, right, gentleman?!" More calls, chuckles and whistles, before Lord Umber leaned over Lord Brynden to pat Robb's shoulder heavily. "You could not have asked for a better husband in Robb Stark, my Queen, and I can assure you that you will be happy by his side." The sentiment touched a soft spot in me and I could not help but turn to Robb then, taken back by Lord Umber's declarations but knew the alcohol influenced his dramatics quite immensely.

"Thank you, Lord Umber." My husband nodded and though his jaw was clenched and expression tense - he was probably over-thinking it all again - he looked quite pleased enough with the larger man's short speech. The man they called Greatjon, in return sent his King an unbashful grin before turning back to the crowd before him.

"I bid you all to raise your goblets in a toast to them now!" Some people rose from their seats, goblets in hand, and for a moment, the spectacle took me by surprise. The scene before me was quite over-whelming and I was unsure how to react to such dedication. These people did not even know me and yet they without hesitation raised their goblets for me. Beside me, Robb shifted higher in his chair, sitting up straighter and donning a prouder expression on his face. "To Robb and his new wife; Queen Miriella! The King and Queen in the North!"

"The King and Queen in the North!"

**~Edited February 2015~**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note****: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I am very over-whelmed that this story has over 200 reviews already - that's just crazy! I never expected for this to get such a good response and I truly am grateful to all those who take the time to let me know what they think. I'm very glad that people seem to be enjoying this story and I hope that will continue further into the future! **

**So, I've introduced new characters in this chapter, as well as some new concepts. This chapter is more of a establishment for Miriella at Winterfell, I'm afraid, as she is introduced to it all and the people in it on her first proper day here. Nothing much action wise but hopefully you like it all the same! **

**I still feel as if my writing style isn't the same in this chapter. I don't know if its perhaps the change in location for the characters or maybe the fact that with all this canon going on (at the Twins, I found I had more room for my imagination) I'm a little wary to ruin anything or go OOC. Maybe? I don't know. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. I hope it doesn't make the reading and story unenjoyable anyway and I will try and take care when I start writing the next chapter. If it does bother anyone, please let me know! **

**An update will be out ASAP, though I have a moving date coming in this week so I will apologise in advance if things get pushed back for this story. I will try my hardest anyway :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I was given a tour of the castle of Winterfell the following day. While I known full well that it would not be Robb who escorted me around his home, showing me the sights, that did not stop a part of me wanting the man to do so. We may not have been on the best of footings at the current moment I still found that my feelings towards the man were growing less and less negative the longer I kept his company. Though we spoke rarely or about anything personal, I knew that Robb Stark was not a horrible man - he was just a man forced into a hard situation to come back from. The subject of Talisa was never once brought up between us since back when we were at the Twins - and _not_ married - though her presence still hung in the air. Sometimes I would catch my husband staring at me in a way that looked to be almost hateful and other times I would see him looking with an expression of devastation - he was careful enough to hide his feelings with a smile when I caught his eye, though I knew that was very much forced. I had grown used to seeing such smiles on him already. We seemed to be treading lightly around one another, dancing in a way that kept our distances from each other in a manner that wasn't too separate. Robb kept up appearances between us when he could and I hoped, for both our sakes, that the whole thing would become easier for him soon. It certainly was not something I wanted to live with for the rest of our lives.

It was Lady Stark who gave me the tour of Winterfell in the end along with young Rickon at her heels; who was still quite determined _not _to look me in the eye. I greeted the pair with a smile, curious as to where Lady Brienne was, though strangely excited to finally see the castle of Winterfell in all its full glory. Robb was away with his council men already, barely speaking to me when we both awoke that morning before excusing himself and allowing Esma in to help me prepare for the day alone. While I was a little sunken by his dismissal, after having gotten on quite well with the man the night before, I brushed it aside lightly and allowed Esma's happy chatter to consume my attention while I got ready.

"Lady Brienne is down in the courtyard, helping Lady Dacey train with some of the younger men." Lady Catelyn explained as we made our way from my chambers and down through the winding corridors of the castle to begin our tour. Curiously, I raised an eyebrow at this. "Lord Umber is away with Robb at the moment so the ladies are helping out in his absence." I frowned deeper at this, turning to the woman beside me. She took in my questionable gaze and smiled. "He is the master-of-arms here - the title was given to him after the war ended."

"And he's also on Robb's council?"

"Aye. You must know that Robb's council is not as strict as the small councils down in King's Landing. Those Robb trusts are his advisors, though they have not given claims of being specific 'Masters' or 'Commanders'." She informed me, rightly. "Of course, Robb asked for both Lord Umber and Glover to leave their positions as Heads of households to come and take up permanent positions here at Winterfell - just like the late King Robert did to Ned - though it wasn't a choice forced upon them. Both were quite willing to join Robb and aid him in his reign; they all admire him for what he did during the war." Lady Catelyn smiled politely when a group of female servants passed by us and I quickly forced my own after taking her lead, hoping to appear pleasant enough. "Lord Umber is Winterfell's master-of-arms and takes charge of training the soldiers and teaching the young ones and, like you already know, he also has a place on Robb's council too."

"And Lord Glover?" I asked, taking in all the information I could. I barely took in the corridors we were walking down, my attention focused on what Lady Stark was telling me. Vaguely, the walls around us seemed to liken to those at the Twins though I did not consume myself with this knowledge.

"Well, when he's not advising my son, his concerns are that of the wounded that we have lodged here and also the reconstruction of the castle. I mostly help Lord Glover when I can, to ease the man's pressure. And also because I deal with the King's finances and tending to the wounded and rebuilding Winterfell can be quite an expensive ordeal, I must say." Lady Catelyn smiled towards me, before leading the way out into the courtyard. "My uncle, Brynden Tully, is Robb's closest advisor - above even myself. I suppose if we were to assign positions as a small council would in King's Landing, my uncle Brynden would be Robb's Hand. His dealings are with nothing in particular as he oversees everything when he can."

She led the way down across the courtyard towards where the clashing of steel could be heard. After a few steps, the sight of a training ring came into play and Lady Brienne stood in the centre with all her glory, battling a few soldiers while the rest stood on the sidelines. I could see Lady Dacey stood there too, seemingly calling out orders as the group sparred, looking every bit as fierce as she had done the day before. Both women, I had to say, looked a force to be reckoned with. I was taken back by the number gathered around them, eager to learn, and how willingly they appeared to be following their orders. For a moment, I was a little awe-struck by the sights.

"Lady Maege Mormont is also on Robb's council too, though she is not quite as attentive as the rest of his men." At this, I turned to Lady Catelyn in shock. Robb had not mentioned any more on his council and the smile on the King's mother's face told me she was full aware that he hadn't. "She isn't in Winterfell at the current time; she is on Bear Island, though I believe she will be travelling back to Winterfell soon enough." Frowning with further confusion, I returned my stare towards the training pen. The name 'Mormont' came out quite familiar and after a few moments to consider my Septa's old teachings, I quickly linked the House to the sigil I could clearly see branded on Lady Dacey's armour. Was Lady Maege Mormont her sister perhaps? Aunt? Mother? Lady Catelyn must have caught my thoughtful stare as she quickly continued speaking. "As you know, that's Dacey Mormont; she is Maege Mormont's oldest daughter. She's the reason why Maege Mormont is not with us at the moment - Dacey wishes to join the Kingsguard and remain in Winterfell, so her mother has gone back to Bear Island to inform Alysane, her second eldest, that she is now the new Lady of Bear Island."

"I understand." I muttered after a hesitant pause and Lady Catelyn smiled, sympathetically. "What is Maege Mormont's position on Robb's council then?"

"When she returns, I believe she will be taking up position as Captain of the Guards here." I did not even hide my look of astonishment. Vaguely, Lady Catelyn pointed out the smithy and the stables that lay close to the training ring, before we doubled back the way we came, to see some more of the castle. We passed some small folk as we walked and again I continued to force a smile as they looked our way, their expressions curious and observing. Vaguely, I realised I should probably get used to their stares for the time being though that would not bid away the strange feelings in my stomach due to being watched constantly. I could feel a shiver of constant eyes watching every step I took and felt unnerved by this, though hoped to keep my discomfort hidden away from Lady Stark's concern.

"I have never really heard of women being on King's councils - other than mothers and wives." I noted, absently and Lady Catelyn hummed in agreement.

"Lady Maege - and her daughter, Dacey, too in fact - have been very loyal to Robb during the war." She informed me. "While she may have been a stubborn, wilful woman once, she truly has proven her worth where my son is concerned. The Mormont women are honourable, proud women who are all more than capable of defending themselves against the likes of those that wish to harm them. They're strong and, like I said, very loyal. Maege Mormont led some of Robb's attacks during the war and has shown to be very good at commanding soldiers."

"Was that why she was given the position of Captain of the Guards?"

"Aye, that and the fact Lord Umber preferred the position of teaching the soldiers than commanding the guardsmen - he was the other candidate for the job. It was a better decision to put him in charge of the training than Lady Maege - while she may have proven her worth, she is still a very short-tempered woman at times and that is no good when it comes to being a teacher." I nodded with understanding, my head swarming with knowledge now.

We continued on with our tour and Lady Catelyn pointed out various things as we made our way across the yards. Absently, she gestured towards the kitchens, which was situated nearby the Bell Tower and the Maester's Turret - she then asked me to remind her to introduce me to the Maester when we had finished. She did not show me inside any of the towers or the kitchens but said I could see inside them soon enough, only that she knew there were all either occupied at the moment or that they were not safe enough to enter, due to the damage inflicted upon them from the war.

Further across the courtyard she pointed up the Library Tower and I smiled up at it, thinking how if Shirei was here that would certainly be her favourite place to go, and assured the woman I would look inside it soon enough, preferring to do so alone. Lady Stark did not show me the Kennels but pointed vaguely to where they were situated and informed me humourlessly that though the other hunting dogs rested in them, her children never allowed their direwolves to stay there and instead, they all kept them in their rooms; much to her dismay. I smiled at the thought, before declaring that I had not seen Arya's and Rickon's direwolves yet. The silent boy that trailed alongside his mother, turned to look up at me at the mention of his name and I beamed down at him in encouragement.

"I believe Osha took care of Shaggydog for you yesterday, did she not, Rickon?" The boy nodded, wordlessly. "And today I suppose he will be with Grey Wind. I know the pair will be happy to see each other again." When Lady Catelyn said nothing more, I frowned curiously.

"What of Arya's wolf?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Nymeria was lost during the war." The King's mother explained. "Not killed, just lost. Arya had to send her away to save her from being executed by the King after an unfortunate incident involving Prince Joffery. She has not seen Nymeria since." There was a pause of silence as we continued walking and I was unsure whether I should provide condolences for the lost direwolf or not. However, nothing more was said on the matter and I chose to remain silent in the end. Lady Catelyn pointed out the Guest House next - a place I was unlikely to go for the time being - and then the Armoury - which looked quite crowded with soldiers - before heading towards the Great Hall to show me a small Sept built in the castle yard. "Ned built it for me." She informed me with a fond smile, sadness lingering in her eyes as she did. I smiled back in return, though only because I could not function much of a response in return.

It was modest in size, nothing too extravagant but I could imagine that was what Lady Catelyn liked about it. There was no one inside the Sept currently and I eyed the space briefly, taking in the alters and the pews before turning away. I strangely felt like I was intruding in on something personal, after Lady Catelyn's declaration and the wistful look on her face as she too gazed around the place. Thankfully, it did not seem as damaged as the rest of Winterfell did and I could imagine that was certainly quite a relief for the woman, given its origin.

We continued further down the courtyard where I was led down past the Armoury and the Guards Hall before coming out into a large stretch of woodland. I took in the canopy of trees above us, the blissful silence as we made our way further through it and away from the main hordes of people out in the castle yards. The more we ventured through it, the more enclosed it became and the thicker the trees were in clusters. The forest itself appeared old and the silence it held was quite deafening. Lady Catelyn said nothing instead pointed out to something up ahead and after tilting my head a little, I caught sight of what she was gesturing towards. A large white-barked tree - much bigger than the rest that stood around it - was situated before us in all its grandeur. Lay at its roots was a still, dark pool of water that rippled only briefly when a single leaf dropped down onto the surface. The branches and hoods of leaves above the pool stretched out wide and were a deep red colour; almost like blood, I found. Upon further inspection, I saw a long, almost saddened looking, face carved into the bark of the large tree with dark red eyes that rivalled the colour of its leaves. I took it in with all its awe, having never seen such a tree before and stepped closer in my wonder.

"This is the Godswood." Lady Catelyn informed me. "And that is a Weirwood." I eyed the tree some more, having heard of weirwood but never seeing any before. The Twins certainly never had one - Shirei would certainly be overjoyed if we did. "You are free to come here when you wish, it is a good place for when you want to find peace."

We remained in the Godswood for a little while longer, just wandering and taking in it all in. I knew without a doubt that I would return again, especially to take up Lady Catelyn's offer in finding peace - or perhaps just to get away from the tensions between my husband and I. For whatever reason, I knew this place would come to good use and absently, I thought of Shirei again and how much she would have adored this place. The thought left me a little saddened and was glad when Lady Stark suggested we carry on with our tour, if only to take my mind from wandering to the absence of my youngest sister.

Soon our wanderings brought us to what my good-mother told me was the Glass Garden; a large glass building used to grow crops and flowers. Currently, it was not in use, given that most of glass had been smashed during the sacking of Winterfell and was in much need of repair, but Lady Stark assured me that it would be working soon. When I asked her how the place found its warmth, she explained that it was heated by hot springs that it was built on top of. She said there were some more situated under the Guest House's windows, back by the other side of the Godswood, and that the Great Keep was also built on springs to provide warmth. I declined her offer to go back and see the springs by the Guest House to provide some visual proof, taking her word for it. Instead we moved onto the next place of the tour; a much darker place than the rest I had seen.

The door down to the Crypts was old and heavy, taking quite bit of effort to open before finally allowing us entry. Once inside, a slight chill tickled my skin and I found that the immediate aura of the place was quite unnerving, especially as we carried on down some narrow, winding steps to the lower levels. When we finally came out into one of the vaults, I eyed the many statues on either side of us, lit up only barely by the hooded torches that flickered absently on the walls. Lady Stark pointed towards one hanging beside the steps and I lifted it from its hanger, carrying it with us as we made our way down the halls of the dead.

It was a strange place to be, I found. Each of the statues eyes were said to have likeness for the dead they guarded and I could not deny that the way they stone eyes followed us as we walked, sent a shiver down my spine. Lady Catelyn walked without any unease and even little Rickon held no fear of this place. I trailed behind them, silently, taking in what I could around me and wondering if I was truly welcome here amongst the Stark dead - I was not a _true _Stark after all, despite my new name. This was a place where they all rested, I realised, and while we had crypts back at the Twins too, I had not been down to them for a very long time. The few times I had ventured down them was when I was much, much younger; a time when I was curious as to whether my mother was down there and also when Waldra had pressured me into going - no doubt to scare me. I could not remember much from my visits, only that I cried a great deal when Waldra jumped out to scare me from behind one of the pillars. I could not quite remember if I ever did find my mother's crypt.

In this particular place, there weren't statues for all the crypts and when I asked Lady Catelyn why that was she told me that statues were only made for Kings and Lords of Winterfell. When we came to the last of the statues though she smiled up at them and turned back to me.

"Ned made exceptions for his brother Brandon and sister Lyanna." She said, quietly, before finally moving over to the final statue in the line. After taking in both Lady Catelyn's and Rickon's faces, I did not need to ask whose tomb we stood before.

Ned Stark's statue stood tall and proud, his expression that of a friendly smile, forever plastered there until the end of days. His expression seemed quite a contrast to some of the moodier statues that we had already passed and I found that the change was certainly welcoming. While his features were that of stone, I could tell he was a handsome man when he was alive and from what I had heard of him, he was a noble and kind man as well. I may not have known the man, but his legacy had already been told widely across Westeros. He certainly did not deserve the fate he was granted, that was for sure.

Nothing was said between us for the longest of times and judging by Lady Catelyn's bowed head, it appeared the woman was praying. I stood back from the scene, attempting to provide some privacy while I allowed my gaze to wander around the rest of the vault. The tombs stopped after Ned's and I gathered that was because he was the last of the deceased Starks. After his statue, the space following stretched far - too far for me to behold with only a small flamed torch. The space was reserved for the Starks who followed him, I realised, and that meant Robb and his children - _my children _\- would all be laid to rest here when their time eventually came. The thought was quite a bitter one and I frowned to myself before turning back to the mother and son before me, pushing the idea of death aside as best I could.

Rickon still held onto his mother's hand though he was not praying like his mother, instead he was staring up at his father's statue with a sad expression. The boy did not cry and I was surprised at that. Instead, he took in all he could of the stone memory of Ned Stark before he too looked away and let his eyes wander down to the empty space that followed. In one quick move, the boy jolted a head over his shoulder to zone in on where I was stood and I offered him a small smile in return to the expression that stared back. I had not expected much in the way of response from the youngest Stark was therefore slightly surprised by the barest of twitches I received. It may not have been a full smile, though given the location we stood in and how little he knew me, I reasoned that this was a more than enough response from Rickon Stark than I could ever ask for.

"I apologise for taking you down there, Miriella." Lady Stark said to me when we left the Crypts and headed out into the cool air of the day. I could not help but squint slightly when first leaving, my eyes needing some time to adjust to the sudden brightness in comparison to the darkness down in the tombs. "I can imagine the Crypts are not the most desired of places you wished to visit today, but I thought you should see them. If you ever wish to go down there, I advise you go down with Robb or someone accustomed to them already. As you have seen, it is quite a dark place down there and I would worry if you went down alone."

"I'll be sure to find someone to accompany me should I wish to go down again, Lady Catelyn." I assured the woman and she smiled towards me.

We followed edges of a stone wall as we continued on now. Lady Catelyn informed me that the grounds around us was a lichyard for loyal servants and that we would not want to tread on any graves, hence why we remained close to the walls enclosing it. Up ahead of us was the back of the Guards Hall, though beside a very old looking building caught my eye. It was much larger than a lot of the structures I had seen - besides maybe the Great Hall and perhaps succeeding the Great Keep only slightly, which housed the Stark household. On top of the structure's roof sat a collection of some battered looking gargoyles - some missing limbs and heads, some looking charred and worn-out; which I gathered was damage done in the Greyjoy Siege.

"What is this for?" I asked, pointing towards the gargoyle guarded building. Lady Catelyn sighed.

"It is called the First Keep and before the war it was not used." She told me, tensely. I eyed her, strangely, waiting for her to go on. She didn't.

"And what is it used for now?" I braved probing. Lady Catelyn sent me a thin-lipped smile before she turned to eye the building before us.

"Treating the wounded. Some people call it the 'Healing Keep' now. Either title is fine." Was her brisk reply and as she tugged Rickon along again, I thought she meant to lead us towards it. "I suppose as Queen, it will be something that you will have to see in time, though I insist that you go inside on a later day. The First Keep is not a place I wish for my son to go." Eyeing the little boy who trotted between us, I understood her hesitance. While I may not have been inside, I knew that a place that housed the wounded - and, in some cases, dying - was no place for such a young boy.

Instead, we continued on our way and Lady Catelyn carried on with our tour. As we left the place that housed the wounded, I could not help but wonder what a horribly bitter situation it was to house them so close to the tombs and graves of the dead.

* * *

The start of my duties as Queen in the North came pretty much instantaneously after the tour of Winterfell had been concluded. Rickon was whisked away by the wildling woman - Osha - and Lady Catelyn informed me that for the first few weeks or so, she would aid in accompanying me on my royal tasks, until I had gotten used to the workings of things and had grown confident enough on my own. I was quite glad of the help, as I had no inkling what so ever of what being Queen actually meant and while Lady Catelyn was not a Queen herself, she had been the Lady of Winterfell and that was more than I.

While Robb and his council men were all cooped away, no doubt discussing the wildling problem and Robb's imminent departure from Winterfell, Lady Catelyn and I set to work on the reconstruction of the Keep. Our first stop was that of the Fortress' masons, who were apparently currently working on the left-side foundations of the Great Keep which had taken a large blunt of the sacking. A great size of stone was missing, exposing a hole in the exterior as well as showing signs of the presence of fire - it seemed _everywhere _had been lit ablaze in the Greyjoy attack. The masons seemed friendly enough at first, greeting me with formal bows and smiles. I quickly tried to abolish the tension that I found already lingering between us with easy-flowing comments though I was unsure whether they were just remaining polite and humouring me. The people were wary of me, which was no surprise, and if I was to gain their trust, I had to at least try and demolish the barrier that stood there. I was already chipping away at the one between my husband and I, there was no reason for me not to start chipping away at the rest.

"Is this the worst of the damage?" I asked, trying to sound confident and at least a little bit knowledgeable of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Aye, your grace." One of the masons - Addam, I believed his name was - informed me, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at the gaping hole in the castle. The masons around him were doing the same and I eyed them all apprehensively before trying to focus my attention on the building too. "This and down by the south-east external wall. Most of this side of the Keep had to be cornered off as its unsafe to go in; the floor's still unstable to walk on and a few of the men have broken bones from falling through, when trying to survey the damage." I raised an eyebrow at that, taken a back.

"Are those men alright?" I questioned, quickly, and some of the men looked to me in shock. After sharing a few glances at one another, Addam nodded in reply.

"They're fine, your grace."

While my intentions were noble enough and I had every initiative to aid the masons in their constructing, as I was expected to do, I found that every question and query they threw my way went relatively unanswered. I wanted to do the right thing, no doubt taking a leaf from my husband's book and over-thinking it all in process, and found that I had nothing to say in response to anything they asked. I feared that they would think my requests were juvenile or that my suggestions would be the wrong ones and result in more people injuring themselves in the process of rebuilding this place once more, and thus so I began to rethink every suggestion I had and that led to no comments being provided from my end. I had never really been a woman lost for words, growing up in the Twins amongst Freys had taught me to speak out with my own opinions, but in the presence of these awaiting masons and their expectant expressions, I found I had nothing to say. It was my first duty as Queen and I felt myself bottle up.

I was thankful of Lady Catelyn's presence as she made _all_ the decisions in the end. She informed the masons of what stone to rebuild the Great Keep with, how to organise themselves as they went about doing so, where to gather the materials from as well as providing some necessary safety precautions to prevent any more accidents occurring. I listened silently at her side, taking in how the masons listened to every word she said to them with great care and how firm Lady Stark was when giving out her requests. Some queried her suggestions, though she was a woman who appeared quite capable of being questioned and their were a few debates on quantities and timings that were soon established. After spending a great deal of time speaking with them, the men were happy enough with her orders in the end, nodding obediently as she spoke and replying with questions of clarification when they needed to.

"You see that this is finished first before you begin any more rebuilding." Lady Catelyn informed them all, lastly. "I wish for you all to be working on one project at a time and not spread out across many. Your hard work needs to be focused into one job so you do it proper and well. Once you have finished with the Keep, come and find either myself or Queen Miriella and we will instruct you on what to do next. Is that understood?" The masons nodded with confirmation and I knew it was very unlikely that they would be coming to _me _for help after this. "If there are any other queries on this particular task, again come and find one of us and we will set you straight. If failing that, the King or Lord Brynden will answer any questions you have too, if necessary."

After leaving with a collection of nods and murmurs of "your grace" and "my lady", the masons departed to go and begin their task, leaving the King's mother and myself stood beside the broken Keep. I stared after them, feeling all too disappointed with myself with how it had gone and knowing that Lady Catelyn was bound to be feeling the same. When I turned towards the woman though, I found an all knowing expression on her face and she sent me an assuring smile when she caught my eye.

"You are not expected to get it right first time, Miriella. Give yourself some time before you start criticising your capability." While I knew her words were meant to provide comfort, I still could not help but feel the disappointment growing and urged myself to do better the next task we had to carry out. As we made our way to the Maester's Turret - Lady Catelyn had wanted to me meet the Maester while we had the chance to - I made note to pay much more attention to the woman's responses in a bid to learn from her.

She may not have been a Queen but she did the job much better than I did, that was for certain.

* * *

Maester Norjen was a strange little man, I came to realise upon meeting him. Even as we approached the Maester's Turret, the sounds of clattering and banging could be heard up ahead and only increased all uncertainty I had about meeting the man. When Lady Stark visibly winced when she eventually knocked on the tower door and I was not sure what I should expect from the person behind it, given the standings so far. A stuttering reply of "enter" beckoned us in, followed by another crash which had my good mother hesitating before she finally opened the door.

The room we came into was in what could only be described as a state of disaster. The space was cluttered with books, parchments, various strange looking objects and stray pieces of cloth and fabrics; all littering the floor and surfaces and leaving the place very much undistinguishable. I could not help but glance awkwardly at the woman in my company, taking note of the wide-eyed look on her face, and quickly bit my lip to prevent the laughter that wanted to break out then. While I could find amusement in this peculiar situation, I knew for certain that Lady Stark would not appreciate it so I bid to keep quiet. Thankfully though, a grey-haired head poked their way around one of the taller bookcases and my attention was quickly diverted to the man said head belonged to - whom, I gathered, we had come to see.

I could barely remember the Maester at the Twins - though I knew him to be a sour man, just like the Septa - but I found that Maester Norjen was unlike anything that I had imagined him to be. I suppose in some ways, given the Stark reputation, I had imagined the Maester of Winterfell to be a serious sort of man, who was strong looking and held himself with honour. Maester Norjen seemed very much different. He was much shorter than I had expected, for starters, and rounder than a lot of people I had met around Winterfell already. His expression was that of shock when he spotted Lady Stark and I stood before him, and after quickly running a hand over the thin, brittle hair that patched over his head, Maester Norjen stepped forward. The man's cheeks visibly reddened as he approached, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing gapingly. He looked nervous to see us and not nearly as serious as I had pictured him to be. I found myself wanting to laugh further at how strange this situation was becoming and was thankful I was able to hold it in - given the present company. However, when the man caught his foot on one of the many opened books that scattered the floor and promptly tripped, I found that I could not hold in the laughter I held any longer and let out quite an undignified snort.

"Ooh!" The Maester yelped as he fell forward, only just catching himself before he landed in a heap on the floor. His voice was higher than I had imagined too and when Lady Stark sent me a stern look, I quickly shut up from laughing any further at the poor, little man before us. "I do apologise, Lady Catelyn!" He quickly gushed as he straightened out his robes and busied himself with his hair again - or what little he had in the way of hair. "For the mess and my undignified state! Deary me! You must think me such an untidy man! Though the truth is; I, err, lost something and cannot for the life of me seem to find it! It was a book on medicines, you see, and I was going to take it down to the Healing Keep for aid though I really am having trouble finding the blasted thing!" After a quick douse of nervous laughter, the man eventually shut up, his eyes darting between Lady Stark and I. The woman at my side let out a tired sigh.

"This tower is your space, Maester Norjen, whatever state you keep it in is no business of ours." She told the man, briskly, though her face remained tense as she studied the untidy area around us. When she turned to me, she forced a strained smile. "I have brought someone for you to meet." Taking my arm, she patted me with light affection before turning back to the small man before us. "This is Miriella; my son's new wife." And the new Queen; she left unspoken, though I found it hung in the air quite loudly. Quickly, Maester Norjen's face gaped in further shock - if that was indeed possible - and after blushing into a deeper colour of red, the man bowed respectably at my feet.

"Had I known I was in the presence of our Queen, I would have acted more accordingly! Forgive me, your grace!" The poor man squeaked and I forced an assuring smile in a bid to rid his flustering.

"It's quite alright, Maester. I hardly see anything wrong with a little untidiness and you have not offended me in the slightest. After all, like Lady Catelyn; this is your space to do as you please in." I quickly said, glancing at the woman at my side in hope that I had spoken correctly. The smile sent my way was relieving and Maester Norjen rose from his bow to face us both again. "I apologise for not being introduced to you sooner."

"Oh no, your grace! It is _me _that must apologise! I am relatively new here, myself, and I am afraid I will admit that I am not quite as familiar with the layout as I should be, just yet. Had I been able to navigate my way around properly, I would have made sure to meet you sooner!" I smiled down - it was quite strange to be looking _down _at someone who was not younger, I had to say - at the man and his rushed tone. I could not be sure whether it was the man's nerves that made him act like he did or whether it was just his personality in general. I found myself hoping it was the latter of the two, if only for a little more brightness around the fortress.

"I'm sure you have been too busy anyway, Maester Norjen, with aiding the wounded and settling in at Winterfell, yourself. We only arrived yesterday, so it truly is no worry." The man beamed widely, glancing between Lady Stark and I again before he quickly rushed over to the clutter that I assumed was his desk.

"Such gracious manners already!" He cried, more to himself than us, before heaving a large bound book from underneath many layers of parchments and placing it before him. I followed Lady Stark's lead as she stepped closer to the man, eyeing his movements with curiosity. Wordlessly, he began to open the thick pages of the book and scan through them. "Where do you hail from, your grace? Forgive my insolence, but like I said; I am, err, relatively new here at this post. Your accent is remarkable, I must say! I would have surely guessed that you were born right here in Westeros!" I hesitated before answering his question, eyeing Lady Stark's tense expression before clearing my throat.

"House Frey." I strung out, uncertain. When Maester Norjen paused in his reading, his rapid gaze fixing on me again, I found myself blanching back at the man's wide-eyed stare.

"Oh." He frowned with confusion, turning to Lady Catelyn before ringing his hands nervously. "I thought the King had met a foreign woman-?"

"An agreement was made between my son and Walder Frey during the war with the terms of a marriage between Robb and one of Walder's daughters." Lady Catelyn quickly cut in before he could go much further. At the mere mention of Talisa though, despite never feeling any ill-strife towards the woman, I found myself turning cold. "My son honours his promises, Maester Norjen. Miriella is one of Walder Frey's daughters - his third eldest true-born, as I am sure you will find out in that book of yours." After fixing the man on a stern stare, the tension in the room increased as Maester Norjen's face blushed red again as he looked back down to the book before him.

"I was by no means questioning the King's honour, Lady Stark. I will apologise for my assumptions. You must forgive me once again, your grace." This time, I could not find it in me to assure the man. Instead, I remained silent, feeling a heavy weight over-whelm me in the silence that followed. I watched as Maester Norjen flicked through the large book, making sure to keep his gaze focused before him and not looking towards Lady Stark and I. Briefly, I wondered if anyone else believed me to be the 'foreign woman' that Robb had met during the war and found that the thought left quite a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Maester Norjen is new to the post at Winterfell." Lady Catelyn suddenly said, turning to me and speaking in a way that seemed like the Maester was not even present. The man in question did not look up as he was spoken about and instead continued with his reading, blushing further as he did. "He has taken over from the previous one we had; Maester Luwin." I nodded, finding that her words came out as a sort of apology. While I had not been offended by the man, his words had certainly left me feeling colder than before so for that, I merely accepted whatever explanation Lady Stark was offering to me. In the silence, I found myself wondering about the previous Maester and wondering what had happened to him that led to Maester Norjen taking over. I realised though that questioning it would no doubt lead to an unpleasant response so I remained quiet. "How are the wounded fairing, Maester Norjen?" Lady Catelyn eventually asked again, cutting through the silence once more.

"I am thankful, my lady, that the First Keep has so much space to give as I would fear we would run out of room to house them soon!" The man replied, warily. "It varies from each individual. Some of the burn victims from the Sacking have been able to leave our care after some application of salve and rest; though others were so caught up in the fire that moving is proving to be quite difficult for them. We are trying to provide what comfort we can for them, though some, I fear, will not be able to ever again move at all. Even after all the medicine and salve we provide them with." After a sigh, Maester Norjen added; "And that is just the burn victims we have, Lady Catelyn." The Maester's sudden tone was certainly a change from the stuttering one before and the sudden seriousness brought a frown to my face.

"Do you have enough healers at your aid, Maester Norjen?" The King's mother asked, continuing the seriousness. The man smiled, thinly, a hint of sadness lingering there.

"You have already provided me more than enough help, Lady Stark, I could not ask for more." After a pause Maester Norjen sighed. "At the moment, the numbers are manageable but I fear for if more arrive requiring help." Lady Catelyn nodded, taking in his words and frowning thoughtfully. After glancing between the two, I decided that I should speak up instead of remaining unmentionably silent in the corner.

"How many wounded are there in Winterfell?" I braved asking, unsure I would like the response I would get. Maester Norjen fixed me with an uncertain stare then, eyeing me with wide-eyes once more.

"An unbearably high number to fathom, your grace." He drew out, slowly. "The tolls of war are never kind, you must know." Before I could ask for further details, a heavy knock sounded on the door, startling us all in shock. After jumping with fright too, Maester Norjen let out a nervous douse of laughter before straightening out his robes once again. "Enter!" There was a pause before the door eventually opened, revealing the familiar face of Lord Galbart Glover in the entrance.

"Good day, your grace; my lady." He bowed respectfully and I offered a small smile in response when he looked my way, finding that the curtsies were already growing thin on me. "I pray I am not interrupting anything?" Lady Stark laughed politely before shaking her head, no doubt sensing that I would not reply.

"Do not worry, Lord Glover. I was just introducing Miriella to Maester Norjen while we were making our rounds around the castle." Lord Glover smiled in response, seeming friendly enough, before turning to me.

"Are you enjoying the sights of Winterfell, your grace?" He asked, startling me for a moment. He had seemed a pleasant enough man when I had met him the day before, but that still did not help my uncertainty. I did not truly know the man, after all. After shaking off the urge to sigh at my title, I quickly nodded.

"Well enough. Thank you, my lord."

"And is Lady Stark taking good care of you?" Lord Galbart sent a wide, pleasant smile towards the woman in question, to which she tittered in response. I glanced between the pair, before merely offering yet another smile and remaining silent.

"Do not let us get in the way of your intentions with Maester Norjen, Lord Glover. I can imagine you have much to discuss with him?" Lady Stark suddenly piped in, smoothing out a crease in her skirt before eyeing the two men with curiosity.

"Aye, my lady." Lord Glover nodded, turning to the Maester behind the desk, his face falling serious. "I have just finished speaking with the King and have some things to discuss in regards to the wounded?" Maester Norjen raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something before Lord Glover cut him off. "It's merely in regards to medical supplies that we currently have here, Maester. I fear we're running short of what we need?" Before any sort of answer could be formed from the stuttering Maester, Lady Stark stepped towards me and laid a hand on my arm.

"We will leave you men in peace. Thank you for your time, Maester Norjen, even though it was only brief." She smiled towards them both before making a move to lead me out of the turret. "Make sure to let me know if any trading is required in regards to the supplies you are discussing. I would like to know of anything you may plan before it goes ahead. As will the King, too."

"Of course, Lady Catelyn." Lord Glover assured her, nodding and bowing towards us both as we headed towards the door he had just entered through. Feeling the weight of my silence and feeling like I needed to say something, I turned to eye the men quickly, before the door was closed behind us.

"It was nice meeting you, Maester Norjen!" I said over my shoulder at the man as Lady Stark led me over the threshold and back down the stairs leading to the main castle once more. The meeting with him had only been brief, though for appearances, I knew I had to force a certain level of pleasantries. Thinking about it though, I found that meeting the Maester - while had been very odd - had certainly added a little lightness to this over-wise serious affair. With the Talisa-mention quickly ignored, I followed Lady Catelyn to whatever duty she wished for me to attend to next.

The last glimpse I had gotten of the strange little Maester was that of a flustered state; which was certainly not dissimilar to the one we had found him in.

* * *

When the day eventually drew to a close, I was more than relieved.

Lady Catelyn and I had spent a great deal of the day rushing around every corner of the Northern Fortress, speaking with various people, meeting too many people than I would have liked, and generally wearing me out. When the King's mother eventually did tell me that it was time to conclude our duties, I was so thankful that I could not help the tired laugh that came from my lips. After sending me a disapproving expression, Lady Stark continued to lead the way up to my bed chambers - which I was more than grateful for, given that I could not remember the way, myself.

"It has been a very busy day today, Miriella." Lady Stark began to say, eyeing me meaningfully. "And I will not tell you that the rest will get easier. As Queen, you are expected to attend to your duties accordingly - whether that be in court or out around the castle. As I promised, I will aid your for the first few weeks but I am afraid that will not be a permanent offer. When you are able, you will go about your duties on your own and attend to matters where you are needed. Of course, do not believe you will be on your own - you will always have someone there to offer guidance; whether that be one of the Lords, myself or Robb - but not all of them will be able to make the decisions for you. Trust me; you will grow used to it in time."

"In time." I agreed, quietly, unsure I held enough confidence in her assurance.

What that day had only proved was that I could not make one single decision alone yet and the thought of having to do so when Lady Catelyn eventually left my side, was certainly terrifying. Like the dealings with the masons, I had remained mostly silent during the other discussions we had endured throughout the day - whether that be with more masons, gardeners, cooks, cleaners or even some of the soldiers. Lady Stark had taken charge, sometimes trying to offer prompt to me when she could, though I had not prevailed. Despite this, the woman appeared quite assured with herself that I would eventually come through. While I did not hold this same confidence in myself, I said nothing of it to her.

When we eventually came to my bed chambers, Lady Stark parted from me, declaring that she would see me at dinner before walking in the direction of her own room. I watched the woman leave until she disappeared completely from view before turning to eye the door before me. I had no idea whether they were already occupied and the thought made me hesitate. Thinking of how absent my husband had been with me early that morning, I found that I wished he would be out around the castle somewhere, so I did not have to endure any more awkwardness between us. With a sigh, I reached towards the door and opened it carefully.

A feeling of warmth hit me when I entered the chambers. I immediately took in the lit fire and realised that my hopes of being alone would not come through that night, unfortunately. The familiar furred figure that lay out-stretched in front of the fireplace drew a small smile to my face and as I closed the door behind me, Grey Wind's ears perked up with curiosity as I did. Upon seeing me though, I felt strangely happy to see the wolf's tension immediately leave him and his stance relax once more. At least things between Grey Wind and I were no longer awkward, I reasoned with myself. The single table we had in our chambers drew my attention next and I studied my husband's back as he sat, hunched over the surface as he wrote something. The King's armour and weapons were all hung over one of the vacant chairs and when I took in his fur coat thrown over the corner of my - _Sansa's _\- dressing screen, I could not help but frown a little. After a few silent, uncertain moments with only the fire flickering and the sound of scratching as Robb wrote, echoing in the room; my husband finally sighed before turning in his chair to face me.

"Hello." I managed, taking in the forced nod that Robb sent my way as I stepped towards the fireplace.

"Hello." He echoed, leaning back in his chair and running a tired hand through his curled hair. As I bent down to pat Grey Wind's fur, I felt the man's eyes on me and did not like the prickly feeling I got on the back of my neck at the sensation. "How was your day?"

"Tiring." I admitted, finding that while there was still reservation between Robb and I, perhaps if I was honest enough with my feelings and behaviour towards him, that things would grow easier. I could hope so, at least. "Your mother and Rickon took me on a tour of Winterfell earlier today."

"Did you have fun?" Robb asked with polite pleasantries and I was glad my back was currently facing the man so he could not see me grimace.

"Aye, your grace." I nodded, absently running my fingers through the thick fur on the direwolf's neck. It was quite wondrous that not so long ago, I feared the beast before me now. Though it wasn't so long ago that I was with my sisters back at the Twins, I thought bitterly. Before I could let myself linger on thoughts of those I was missing, I quickly continued speaking. "Winterfell is quite beautiful, I must say, despite its current state." I heard Robb hum in agreement and I found that I did not like the silence that suddenly began to linger between us. If we had a normal marriage, I could imagine the conversation would follow with Robb's quips about his home, perhaps a few stories shared. Though, of course, we did not have a normal marriage and instead my husband remained silent. In the end, it was up to me to force the conversation on again. "After that, Lady Catelyn had me attending some duties around the castle."

"What duties?"

"Speaking with the masons about the reconstruction of the Keeps, talking with the cooks about the stock we have in the way of food, discussing some ideas with the seamstresses." I explained briefly, rising to my feet to stretch out my aching muscles. "Your mother did most of the work, I will admit." Looking to my husband, I saw a small smile on his lips at that.

"Well, it was your first day, Miriella." He pointed out, lightly, and I nodded in agreement. His mother had said something similar and I found that I did not have the strength to argue with him either about my capabilities - or lack thereof - as I could not do with her.

"We met with Maester Norjen as well." At this, Robb's lips twitched slightly with what I could only describe as amusement. It seemed odd to see such a crack in the man's marble features - when he wasn't under the consumption of alcohol, I was beginning to see, at least. Eyeing my husband briefly, I moved over to where a jug of water was sat on the table top beside Robb's papers and poured myself a drink into the empty goblet in the silence. "He's quite an interesting man."

"That he is." Robb nodded as I sipped the water, thoughtfully. "He's as new to Winterfell as you are, Miriella, so he will need a lot of time to grow used to things around here - as you do." I said nothing, but nodded in response, regardless of the fact Robb was not even looking my way. My eyes quickly drew to the papers set out before my husband and while I did not revel myself in reading Robb's private affairs, I still could not help my curiosity.

"What are you writing?" I asked, stepping back so he would not think I was reading anything I shouldn't be. In response, Robb sighed deeply.

"I'm writing to my brother, Jon." He informed me, running a hand over his taut features. When he said no more, I decided that was enough of an opening for me to probe.

"Is it about the wildling situation you have to attend to?" I ventured and Robb turned to me then with an unfathomable expression. Judging by his features, he appeared to have forgotten about our conversation from the night before and it did take a few moments for the memories to dawn on him. I waited silently as Robb's features changed from confusion to that of understanding and he nodded once, though it seemed more to himself than in response to my question.

"Aye, I'm arranging my dates to travel to see him." He told me, carefully, and suddenly my thoughts were twisted. Feeling the coldness wash over me again, I could not help but frown as I eyed the offending papers.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week." _A week? _Even when Robb met my gaze again, I did not hide my feelings of horror that his departure would be so soon. Of course, my worries were in no way to do with any sort of affectionate feelings towards the man. No, instead they were in fear of being left alone to lord over _everything _all by myself. A week was hardly enough time to prepare, I thought briskly, feeling a heavy weight upon my chest as the dread began to settle. Surely he did not expect me to do all this alone, so soon?

Without saying a word, I took my goblet of water and wandered away from my husband to hide behind the dressing screen. While I had not the initial incentive to change, the thought of Robb being able to see all my emotions so clearly was quite terrifying and I was glad to have the protection of the screen if only for a moment. I heard the sounds of wood creaking and scraping against the stone floor, as I found myself sitting down on the side of the bath tub to contemplate my thoughts. Robb was leaving in a week and I would be left alone here for goodness knows how long to take charge of it all for him. I had barely managed to get through the first day and he expected me to improve in a week? While the Starks may have confidence in my abilities, I certainly did not. Or at least, not so quickly.

After a few flustered moments, it suddenly dawned on me how strange my train of thought was. Here I was, worrying about the idea of a man leaving me alone when I rarely saw him anyway. Perhaps it was the knowledge of his nearby presence that was comforting? While Robb provided little in the way of affection, it was most certainly relaxing to know that he was around; in the same situation as I was; forced into a marriage with someone I did not love; reigning over lands with people counting on _you. _Despite Robb's lack of presence, it was his companionship in this somewhat unbearable situation that was for some reason, aiding me through it. While the man was nothing but a cautious work of marble right now, he was somewhat of a constant that I could rely on. Bitterly, I realised that the few weeks travelling I had spent with him and the Stark party had most certainly taken a toll on me.

"We will not be away too long." Robb's voice suddenly spoke out from the other side of the screen. Gulping down a large mouthful of water, I listened to his words with ringing ears. "Mother will still guide you through your duties and most of my council will be remaining at Winterfell too - only my uncle, Lord Brynden, is accompanying me. We have no intention of staying too long; only long enough to discuss the situation with Jon and Mance - my council and I have already come to a decision on the wildling matter anyway so there should not be much to discuss."

I wasn't sure if his words were meant to comfort me, as his tone led me to believe otherwise. He sounded much to wary, much to short, to sound like he actually cared about my discomfort. Though it was a tone I had grown used to now so it did not bother me very much to hear it right now. With a sigh, I ran a hand through the straggled ends of my hair, staring down at my feet as I thought on Robb's words.

"What decision have you made about the wildlings?" I braved asking. After a hesitant pause, I heard my husband sigh once more, his heavy footsteps pounding on the stone floor as he seemed to be pacing back and forth behind the other side of the screen. Though I could not see his face, I could just imagine the pensive expression on his face as he moved around restlessly.

"I'm going to grant them access South of the Wall."

The weight of his decision lingered heavily in the silence and while I could still hear Robb pacing on the other side of the screen, I felt my own self tense with slight surprise. The sense of finality that came with the man's words had me set on edge a moment and after contemplating his answer, I heaved myself away from the tin tub I sat upon and decided to venture around the screen once more.

True enough, Robb was pacing at the foot of the bed, Grey Wind watching him with close intention as he did so, the wolf apparently unsure what to make of his master's doings. I too watched him for a few moments, before Robb finally cottoned onto my presence and halted mid-step. He turned to me then with a careful expression, studying me in a way I had seen him do many times before. _Uncertainty. _It was there almost every time the man looked at me and I knew it was due to his feelings about the whole marriage affair. Uncertainty to whether his choice to keep his promise and marry one of Walder Frey's daughters was actually the right thing. I could not hold it against him just yet, we had only been married just a few weeks anyway so I hardly expected everything to be a love song between us quite so soon. I would grant the man his time and would pray that he would come around sooner, rather than later. While the whole tale of him leaving his love, Talisa, was a heart-breaking one, weeks of tension was something I certainly did not want to continue for much longer. If it did, I feared that the bitterness that was already beginning to rear its head would start to take over between us and it would be too late for _anything _then.

For now though, I could continue trying.

After the longest of moments, with the pair of us merely staring at one another, I found myself nodding slowly. My thoughts of the wildling situation were more or less indistinguishable in the haze of all my musings but I could at least try and be the dutiful wife and embrace my husband's decision - or more so, the _King's _decision.

"I will try and keep things together here while you are gone, your grace. I can offer you my best efforts, at least, in your absence." I replied, raising a chin in almost defiance as I folded my arms across my chest. In response, Robb's gaze softened and while he did not smile, I took what little I could from his expression and grasped hold of it.

"Your best is all I ask for, Miriella."

* * *

The night of my first full day in Winterfell was thankfully not as loud as the day before had been. While there was still a large number of people in attendance when Robb and I eventually made our way down to the Great hall for dinner, everyone's attentions were not solely occupied on us as they had been the day before. In the slight peace, I found myself eating a lot more than I had managed to at the welcome feast, feeling my stomach warming quite nicely to the bigger portion of food I offered it. I conversed minimally with Robb - he was not drinking any alcohol that evening, so there was no easiness between us that night - and mostly with Lady Catelyn. She spoke mostly about what tomorrow brought for us and while I listened patiently enough, I could not help but grow wary at the mere mention of more duties that I needed to perform.

Maester Norjen joined us for dinner that evening too, startling me slightly with his presence as he bustled his way up to the top table to take a seat on the Stark family side. I was a little surprised to see him taking a seat in the vacant space next to Rickon, but when no one else batted an eye at his positioning, I rationalised that nothing was amiss and found myself smiling slightly when I saw the strange Maester making Rickon laugh.

I spoke no more with Arya throughout the mealtime, though I could see the girl sending me curious glanced over her mother's shoulder every now and again and I pretended not to notice. While I desired, more than anything, to get on with the people in Winterfell - Robb's family most importantly - I was not about to push things more than they needed to be. If Arya was as much like Waldra like I imagined her to be, it was best to wait for her to approach me. In the presence of strangers, I knew my oldest sister felt better when she held the control over the relationship, so therefore I would grant Arya this same curtsy. While her younger brother, Rickon, was another story, I gathered that he was merely shy with age and reminded myself to try and approach the young boy to try and create good will between us. In time, I hoped the pair would grow to have ease around me and I hoped that it would perhaps make the whole ordeal easier - for _everyone. _

When it was time to retire, I excused myself politely and was silently glad when Robb bid to join me too - the idea of trying to find my own way back to the bed chambers was quite a worrying one considering I still had no idea which way to go. Thankfully, my husband led the way and in a somewhat comfortable silence, we made it back to our room. Grey Wind was there to greet us, happy enough in his lounged position by the lit fire still and I smiled briefly in his direction before heading behind the dressing screen to change for bed.

Like we had done many nights already now together, Robb and I went about our routine with careful silence. As I got ready, I heard Robb putting out the fire before changing out of his leathers and breeches too. The only words shared in the room were that from Robb to Grey Wind when the man muttered that the direwolf was too big to lie on the bed with us and had stay on the floor. Smiling slightly to myself, I took that as my cue to return from behind the privacy of the screen.

The King was already lounging on his side of the bed when I came out, in the process of urging the enormously large direwolf off the bed and onto the floor. Grey Wind appeared unhappy with this request and looked strangely more like a puppy than the horrendously large wolf that he was. When the beast eventually did give up and clamber onto the floor, Robb sighed with relief before turning his gaze to me. While the man had seen me plenty of times now in my night gown - he had seen me in states less than that, I realised uncomfortably - I still was not quite used to having his eyes roam over me in the ways they did. Perhaps it was the tension between us that made me feel awkward to have him looking at me, or perhaps it was because his gaze brought back memories of our wedding night - something I certainly did not want to remember any time soon. When the prickle of burning on my wrists swarmed though, I knew that there were _other _memories that I wanted to forget even more and yet were always lingering no matter how hard I tried.

I was thankful that the King had not tried to touch me since our wedding night. While I knew that it would inevitably happen again, I hoped that when it did, it was not at a point where it would be a doomed repeat of last time. Of course, I did not expect the man to desire me so soon - or even at all, in fact - though the thought of hearing _her _name again, after having to endure all of _that; _it made my skin crawl and my blood boil. Neither of us had mentioned it though I knew he had not forgotten. I could not help but wonder if Robb did not touch me again _because _of what had happened the first time, in fear perhaps? Or maybe he was wary because of what happened with Ser Quentyn - Robb was honourable enough to provide me that respect, I believed. Or perhaps it was merely because he did not want to. I was not Talisa, after all.

Ignoring Robb's studious gaze, I climbed into the space left vacant for me at his side and crawled under the many layers of furs that lay over us. Due to the chilled weather around Winterfell, I knew the reason why so many was provided but that did not make getting into bed any easier. It was awkward to say the least, trying to pull all the heavy weights over me - I was surprised how heavy fur actually was, though the large quantity of them were most certainly taking affect too - when I could feel Robb's eyes still watching my every movement. I avoided what attention I could give him and eventually flopped back against the bed with relative tiredness, giving up on what remaining furs lay tangled and unused.

In the silence, a soft scoff echoed into darkened room and after the sounds of shuffling was heard from the other side of the bed, I suddenly felt another pair of hands pulling up the remaining layers of furs and tucking them around me. Frozen, and a little stunned, I did nothing as Robb obliged in doing the job I had given up on in my frustration. I could not smell any lingering hints of alcohol on his breath, so I could not quite fathom why the man was being kind to me. After an unbearably long time of Robb tugging and being far too close for comfort, the man pulled back when he deemed the job done and returned back to his side. Of course, the silence that followed grew uncomfortable and as I frowned into the darkness - the dying embers of the fire the only flicker of light in the room now - I felt my head swarming with uncertainty and questions.

"Thank you." I managed finally, hearing my voice come out as unsure as I was feeling. When a deep chuckle came from the other side of the bed, in the direction my back was facing, I knew Robb had picked up on my tone.

"My pleasure." He offered before hesitating. "Good night, Miriella." After a pause myself, I realised that the man actually sounded quite genuine.

"Good night, your grace." Another chuckle, though this time in slight disbelief, though Robb did not question my given title for him. Instead, he let the silence linger and after sighing to myself, I allowed it to stay too.

While the man was careful not to touch me during the night, remaining on his side of the bed, I could not help but think that something had changed. It may have been small, _tiny_ even, but it was still something. Smiling slightly to myself, I realised that this was the first time Robb had ever said "good night" to me and while, again, the act was so small and simple, it was still different. It was still _something. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:**** Sorry that this update took ****a lot**** longer than before, but I have had a hectic few weeks that has rendered me unable to get back to this story for a while. I won't make promises that the updates will be regular but I will try when I can! I do have the basic parts of this story planned out until the end, the problem does lie with the details - hence why these updates do take a long time to come out. I do admire all your patience! **

**Thank you very much to all of those who have provided feedback for the last chapter. It seems a few people think my pacing or the actions between Miriella and Robb is a little slow, which is fair enough. While I won't alter my plans, I can assure you that there will be romance for the pair in time, it's just I feel as if it won't be something that will come quickly. I'd like to think I've explained why and hopefully people will appreciate the time it takes to get there, as well as the ground-work for the pair of them too. I do understand people's frustration and I'm sorry to hear about it. Hopefully though, you enjoy what's to come! Baby steps, people! Baby steps! **

**An extra thank you to c****_arniwhore _****who has been more than kind enough to make another wonderful piece of fan art for this story. There is a link on my profile which I urge people to take a look at! Amazing work as always! :) **

**Thanks again for the comments on the last chapters - please let me know what you guys think of this one! I was feeling a little rusty when writing this chapter, so I'm afraid it won't be my best. I may return back to it at a later date to make some improvements if needs be. **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The week before Robb set out for the Wall was a reasonably hectic one. Every day I accompanied Lady Catelyn around the castle, performing various tasks and speaking with numerous people. There certainly was only so many times I could hear the title "your grace" before going mad, I reasoned with myself, and soon found myself correcting the workers and servants when they addressed me as such. Lady Catelyn was certainly quite appalled when I insisted to be called "Miriella" or if needs be; "Lady Miriella", though I ploughed through with what strength I had and enforced it when I could. The servants and workers were, of course, hesitant - if a little terrified - to address me as such, but I told myself that in time they would get used to it and I'd be rid of that dreaded title that seemed to follow me everywhere I went now. When Robb heard of this, I was surprised to find that he only smiled strangely at me, rather than telling me off like his mother had already done numerous times. I considered it a success in our relationship, if nothing else.

My progress with my duties was rather slow-paced. As my confidence grew, I did try and offer what opinion I could when providing instruction but in the end Lady Catelyn's word was final. While I still remained disheartened by my abilities, I did not let myself wallow in it and instead the further it drove me to improve. I observed Lady Catelyn constantly and took note when I could; listening to her tone, her words and how she spoke to the workers as well as watching how she held herself and her general manner. She walked with grace though managed to do so in a way that wasn't quite intimidating. In contrast, I had not quite managed to hold _any_ grace in my step as of yet. I was always inwardly telling myself that the woman would have made an excellent Queen - one much more able than me - but alas, the job was left to another. I did not want to merely copy the woman though. While she was a great example, presenting myself as a mirror image of the woman seemed certainly worse than not trying at all. I wouldn't be respected if all I could do was copy the ways of another; I had to present myself as _myself. _It was a task that I was slowly grasping hold of, one that I knew would take time to develop though I was quite determined to get there. I may not have been born a Queen or trained as a Queen, but I was the one the North had ended up with and that counted for something in my eyes. I did not want to let them down.

It was a couple of days before Robb's departure when I was finally given a break from some of my duties. It wasn't a major break, a mere few hours while Lady Catelyn went and spoke with the councilmen. She had instructed that I spend the time familiarising myself with Winterfell some more - not that I hadn't done so enough the days before already; speaking with everyone and anyone - and try and enjoy myself for a little while. The look in her eyes told me that she could see the strain I was already feeling and while I did not want to see her sympathy, I took the offer of some time out and was happy enough to spend the few hours away from her watchful eyes, "familiarising" myself with my new home. It would be good, I reasoned with myself, to walk Winterfell alone for a change. I could imagine having the constant escort of Lady Catelyn all the time had people wondering about my competence. Perhaps it would do _them _some good to see me without any aid; without having someone holding my hand along the way; showing them that I had at least _some_ independence? I could only hope so.

It was reasonably cold day, a day that caused me to seek out the warmth of one of the fur coats provided for me as I took to venturing out into the slightly bitter air. Nothing about the day was unusual to any other though; masons still appeared hard at work on the reconstructing, guards still patrolled the grounds, maids and servants still busying past as they rushed to their next duties. People nodded respectfully as I passed and I offered a smile when I could. Upon entering the courtyard outside, the normal bustling sound of life around Winterfell hit my ears and I found myself grimacing slightly at the familiarity - already I was growing used to my new home, despite how little I had spent there so far. The roar of chatter, the clanging of metal hitting metal, the patter of hooves on the cobbles - all so normal it seemed now. Tugging the fur coat around my shoulders further in an attempt to hide away, I took a deep breath and ventured further out and amongst the others around the castle.

Some still stared, I noted. More often than not clusters of children would gather together and would watch as I passed - the girls in particular giggling to themselves when I pointedly looked their way. While at first it was unnerving, the more used to it I became, the more amusing it was. Was I truly so strange in everyone's eyes that they needed to still stare and whisper about me? Apparently so, it seemed. When I passed by another small group of young girls - much younger than Shirei and Arya and a group I was growing used to seeing around Winterfell now - I was not even shocked when their attention drew to me and without even thinking, I brought a wide smile to my face in return. To say their cheeks blushed was an understatement and again they congregated in whispers, looking more excited than I had ever seen them. When one of them - a smallest of the bunch, with rosy red cheeks and hair to match - braved raising her tiny hand and waving shyly at me, I found my step faltering a little in surprise. While no one had ever been rude or impolite in front of me, no one had really initiated any open friendliness apart from Lady Catelyn and the councilmen. My heart warmed slightly at the gesture and I carefully raised my own hand to wave back, watching as the girls quickly went back to their excited whispers once more.

"You're making friends, I see." A voice stated behind me. Spinning on my heels, I was a little stunned to find the King standing a few feet behind me, kitted out in his fur coat and usual Kingly armour, sword and the works. There was a friendly enough expression on his face, if a little rigid, and after calming down my initial surprise, I returned his forced gesture with a smile of my own before glancing back at the group of girls. Now that Robb had made an appearance, their attention had clearly been drawn else where and after taking in their awed and dazzled expressions, I found myself scoffing. Those looks were all _too _familiar.

"They remind me of my sisters." I admitted, turning back to the man. Robb raised a curious eyebrow in question to my comment. "Look how swooned they are by you, my grace. Tell me I'm wrong and that they do not liken to my love-struck sisters!" I was surprised when the King chuckled at my attempt of a jest, finding that my smile immediately grew at the sound of it.

Things were getting better between us. It seemed that Robb was attempting to get past his initial tension after the marriage and was actually seeking to make an effort with me, even if it was only so we could become friends. I was more than happy to entertain his efforts, wanting nothing more than to feel comfortable around the man considering the proximity I was forced to spend with him. At mealtimes now, Robb would converse with me, choosing not to ignore me now in favour of his councilmen. Our exchanges would only be small - usually mere enquiries about one another's days - but I found that it was a huge leap from where we were. In the mornings he would wait for me to get ready, rather than dismissing himself quickly as he had done the first day, and would walk with me to the Great Hall for breakfast. Usually the journey was made in silence, but his company was enough I found. Then after dinner in the evening he would again attempt to continue what conversation he could in the solitude of our chambers.

Through the day I rarely saw him, given that the pair of us were usually off attending to our own duties. I would take my duties with Lady Catelyn while he - his mother had informed me when I braved asking - would either attend to more military and tactical based duties and appearing in court. Court was a duty that I had assumed I would have to aid with too though Lady Catelyn had informed me that Robb had asked her to busy me with other things until I had "settled". It stung slightly to consider such a dismissal but given the other efforts he was trying to make, I knew I shouldn't complain. It may not have been much and it was most definitely still awkward at times, but it was certainly something. It also appeared that out of all of our interactions now, the man appeared more at ease in the presence of my sole company rather than that of others around us. I wondered if it the pressure of appearances that brought the tension on and was glad to find that Robb seemed more easy around me than he previously was. It made everything all the more bearable.

"I believe they are merely excited to see the King and Queen." Robb replied, eyeing the group of girls and forcing a smile when he caught them staring again. I watched the exchange before scoffing once more.

"One more so than the other, your grace. Perhaps they have heard all those heroic stories my sisters were told about you too? They look simply dazzled to see the _handsome_ Young Wolf in the flesh." Laughing heartedly, the King shook his head casting me a sideways glance of fake disapproval to my jest. I simply smiled in return, ignoring the brief look of confliction that flashed across the man's gaze.

"I do believe there was a compliment in there, _Queen _Miriella." Robb stated, stepping closer so the space between us wasn't so awkwardly far away anymore. I eyed his expression cautiously, taking note of my given title and knew that _he _was the one doing the teasing now, even if his tone was a little unsure. While at first, I felt a little uncertainty for the situation, I knew better than to shy away from any of Robb's attempts now; given how much improvement had been made between us. Gathering what confidence I could, I forced to return his jest.

"Perhaps." I shrugged. "Or perhaps I'm just pointing out those lovely little girls' thoughts?"

Sparing one more glance towards the group, I smiled to myself again, finding that their excitement was certainly a refreshing sight to see and I held onto the memory of the little red-head's wave, finding that her friendliness was more than welcoming. After a moment, I turned away so I could continue walking again, sending the King one look before I did. My pace was slow and soon Robb was matching my strides easily. With no real desired heading in mind, I continued across the courtyard, feeling a little strange to have a companion at my side - especially _who _said companion was. While things were not at all fine between us, things were getting easier I found. After a while of silence, I inclined my head towards the man beside me.

"Is there not a council meeting right now?" I asked, frowning a little in thought. Had I been wrong about the times? Was Lady Catelyn wondering where I was right now so we could continue our duties? For a moment, I found myself panicking slightly in worry.

"Aye." Robb nodded. "Though I did not wish to attend. Mother has already informed me what it is about and I trust her judgement. They'll inform me of what is decided but I preferred not to coop myself away for the day with them - I have had enough council meetings this week than is surely good to me." I smiled slightly at the grimace on Robb's face, finding relief that I had not got the times wrong with Lady Catelyn at least. After a moment though, my curiosity began to rise, wondering what was being discussed that left Robb so disinterested. Before I had chance to ask though, the King spoke again, his gaze studying my expression. "You wish to know what the meeting is about, I expect?"

"You know me well, your grace." I replied, lightly, surprised that I was apparently so easily readable. Instantly, I saw Robb's expression falter at my words and for a moment, I caught a glimpse of the confliction I had been so used to seeing on the man's face over the past month or so. I feared then that our exchange would turn sour then, all progress we had been making in tatters. Though thankfully, Robb masked his expression over quickly and forced a smile onto his lips. It wasn't as honest as before, but I found that I could not quite hold him to that.

"It's just about Lady Maege Mormont's return." The King quickly explained. "I received a letter from Lady Mormont, informing us of her near arrival. The meeting is just about the arrangements for when she gets here; her chambers, her duties as Captain of the Guard." Robb paused, frowning a little before glancing sideways at me once more. "It is nothing of too much importance. I would be surprised if the meeting lasted longer than an hour, though my mother does have the tendency to fluster herself unnecessarily."

His tone was fond as he spoke of Lady Catelyn and I found it pleasant to see, if not strange to find that I could empathise no further with the man. I could not quite recall a time that I would speak with my father with such fondness and it was certainly impossible to do so with my mother. Despite this bitterness though, I found I felt no jealousy towards the King and his situation. Living in the Twins amongst the likes of Ser Quentyn and my sisters was all that I had ever known and strangely, I found not quite picture myself growing up as anything other than Miriella Frey; Walder Frey's third eldest true-born daughter.

"If you're lucky though," Robb began again, drawing my attention quickly. "Perhaps my mother will get herself in such a fluster that she'll spend all day in that council meeting and you will be free from your duties to do as you please." The small self-approved smile on his face made me laugh and I shook my head, thinking of such an idea.

"The thought is welcoming." I admitted, heartedly. Before Robb could reply though, a exuberant cry caught our attention and I quickly drew my gaze to the right towards the source. We had passed the training ring now and I quickly took note of the number of Stark soldiers gathered around it, smiles wide and expressions happy. While many of the faces, I recognised, I knew none of them by name and realised that the usual suspects of Lady Brienne, Lady Dacey Mormont and Lord Umber were nowhere to be seen. Given the current council meeting though, I knew the reason for their absence and eyed the remaining culprits curiously.

There were two unnamed men in the middle of the circle, both armed with swords - _blunt _swords according to Lord Umber - and shields, facing each other and poised for fighting. It did not take me long to realise that a battle was in process between the two of them and I watched for a moment as the first took his swing, slashing almost blindly at the other man before he was subsequently tripped, landing face-down in the dirt. The other men howled in laughter and the man that remained standing circled the other, waiting as he rose to his feet.

"I'm not sure if it is so assuring to see that _this _is what my men do in their spare time." Robb suddenly murmured. I almost sniggered in return.

"Well perhaps you should go over there and show them how it is done, your grace." I countered, lightly, watching as the King narrowed his gaze slightly.

"I would not want to embarrass them." He returned, his lips twitching, and I hummed my amusement. We continued to watch in silence again, taking in how the men fought. It was a little more clumsy than I would have expected from trained soldiers but I quickly gathered that the men were simply fooling around. At the moment, none of them had taken note of their King observing from the sidelines and could imagine their fluster if they knew he was watching. While Robb did not appear too feigned to see his men jesting around as they were, I knew they would not continue in his presence if they knew. When the larger of the two - the one that was tripped at the start - ended up falling over once more, but this time over his own feet, I heard Robb chuckle once more before clearing his throat. "Do you miss archery?" At first, I felt a little stumped at his question, having to take a few moments to consider it before answering.

"I don't know really." I sighed after a time. "I guess I was never such an expert at it to begin with; it was simply something I did to pass the time when I went down to the training pen with Waldra." I paused at the mention of my sister, feeling a sudden heavy weight over me at her absence. All too familiar with the longing to see my older sister again, quickly I continued speaking, in a bid to rid myself of the saddened feeling I was beginning to develop. "Would it be appropriate of me to practise now?" When I turned to Robb, he was raising a questionable eyebrow. "As I am appointed Queen?"

"I don't see why not." Robb informed me with a shrug. "I still practise with my men, it's just a matter of finding the time to do it. Personally, I would not have a problem with you practising if you wished to." I smiled my thanks at the man, though found that the idea did not seem as pleasing as I had expected it to be.

"It will be strange to do it here." I admitted with a frown. "I'm used to being at the Twins, being with Waldra-" I cut myself off, the sadness over-whelming me once more and I turned away from Robb's studious gaze to focus on the soldiers again.

The longing for home and my sisters had not subsided since I had arrived. They passed from time to time, usually when I was out wandering the Winterfell and interacting with others. I was constantly comparing things to that at the Twins, constantly observing the differences and similarities in a way that eventually left me hurting if I was not distracted beforehand. Sometimes I would see something in people too that reminded me of my sisters, something that left me faltering as the similarities set and the longing grew. Other times I would be out walking and would see something, a thought instantly coming to mind about how Waldra or Shirei would love to see such a sight. Upon realisation of what I had just thought, my mood would immediately deteriate as I realised that the chances of them seeing such a sight was so sincerely slim. The chances of them seeing _me _again, or even in a long time, were not that much bigger either.

I was trying to block it out though. I would try and focus on my duties, focus on the people around me rather than the people that I missed. The people of Winterfell were kind, much kinder than most people at the Twins, that was for sure and their kindness helped me plough through the pain. I could have it worse, I would constantly tell myself; things could _always _be worse. And I always had Shirei's and Waldra's replies to my letters to look forward to as well - they were something that kept me going throughout some of the darker times. While I no longer had my sisters around me anymore, I heeded to my own words - _you've got to be strong. _

"I'm afraid I lied to you when I told you Arya was the only lady I'd known who practised archery; Lady Dacey is quite an excellent archer." Robb spoke again, though I didn't have the heart to turn to face him then. Instead I continued to watch the soldiers in the ring, listening carefully to the King's words as I did. "Of course, she is excels in many other forms of fighting but at archery, she is quite exceptional. Throughout my time during the war, fighting alongside the woman, I find that she is an excellent friend too. Perhaps," The King paused. "If you wish of course - you could practise archery with Lady Dacey?"

At that, I did turn to the man, finding that I was a little shocked by his suggestion. Apart from the occasional passing around Winterfell, I had not spoken with the woman since she had escorted me to my room that very first day. I had watched her training often enough - from afar - and noted that Robb was right; she did excel at fighting, perhaps even more so than Waldra. I was not sure what to make of the woman's character as of yet though. She was pleasant enough during our first encounter, if a little tense but that could easily be explained by then recent arrival. As of yet, she seemed to be quite a mysterious woman, unlike my sister and Lady Brienne, with whom she shared some qualities with. The thought of training with her was quite an uncertain one. I was not modest in saying that I was no expert in the field and the thought of practising along side such an "excellent archer" as Robb had put it, was quite daunting to say the least, even with his assurances that she was an "excellent friend" too.

"I'm not-" I began, uncertainly. "I would not want to impose-" Robb chuckled then, shaking his head.

"You would no be imposing, I can promise you that." He assured me quickly before his expression faltered. There was a pause before he continued speaking. "Lady Dacey is one of many sisters - same as you, Miriella. Now, I know her decision to be in Winterfell was one of her own will, whereas yours was-" Robb paused, eyeing me cautiously before shifting a little as sudden awkwardness set in. _Whereas mine was not a decision of my own will; _was the end of that sentence and I swallowed thickly, waiting for the man to continue, feeling strangely cautious now. "She is a hardened woman and I have come to know she is not one who lets her feelings out openly." The King cast his eyes towards the soldiers again, narrowing his gaze at their jubilant laughter before sighing. "That being said, it is not hard to miss the fact that Lady Dacey does miss her sisters, _her home, _dearly." When Robb met my gaze again, I instantly heard the meaning behind his words - _just like me. _"I'm not telling you all this to make you feel like you have to do it-"

"I know." I murmured, assuringly, nodding slowly as I did. Robb hesitated again before speaking.

"I believe it may do you good to have someone to talk to." After an unsure pause, the man quickly rushed on. "Of course you have always got Mother and I to speak to, as well as Esma. The councilmen will also lend an ear should you need one." I smiled weakly at that, shaking my head at Robb's rushed words. While his words were kind enough though, there was an almost ominous feeling in the air.

Did I honestly have all those people there able to speak with if I needed to? Despite his assurances, I could not quite bring myself to truly believe it. I barely knew the councilmen though they were pleasant enough when I spoke with them. Lady Stark was kind to me and while I believed we had grown closer over the passing weeks, there was still a strange gap between us that was not quite reachable just yet. And Robb? Well, the man was trying - and that counted for a lot - but we were still a _long _way to go. Esma, my faithful handmaid, was the only person I could count on right now. Not for the first time since I arrived in Winterfell, I found myself feeling the darkness of loneliness once more. Would Dacey Mormont be able to fill that void?

"Knowing Lady Dacey as I do," Robb continued on, unbeknown to my inner turmoil. "I believe the pair of you will get on well enough. She could provide some good companionship for you here, Miriella." I didn't answer the man, finding that I had no words to reply with. While I could imagine his words were true enough, I still could not ignore the weight in my chest as I considered it all. The conversation between us had started out in mere innocent jest, something that we could deal with at the current stage of our _relationship, _though now things had turned quite drastically and for a moment, I was a little stumped on how to deal with it.

It came quickly about that I did not have to deal with it as a sudden cry of "your grace" caught both our attentions soon enough. Turning my gaze back towards the training ring again, I saw that the soldiers around it had quickly cottoned onto the King's and my presence nearby and were turned towards us now. One of them, again another that I did not know the name of, was waving his hand towards us, a large grin on his face. At my side, Robb chuckled and I found myself a little shocked at the man's lack of problem with his men's informality. Though as I considered it, it seemed only true to Robb's character that he would be softer with his people than other Kings.

"I believe I must go and 'show them how it's done'." Robb muttered, forcing a smile when I looked towards him again. I could not quite return one of my own and judging by the man's expression, he caught on. Waving a hand towards his men to ask for them to hold on, Robb hesitated before speaking. "Will you join me?" After studying the men around the ring one last time, I found myself shaking my head.

"Not today." I replied. "I think I will continue my walk a little longer, perhaps head down to the Godswood for a while." The King continued to study me with an uncertain expression. "I will see you later on, your grace." Finally, the man sighed and nodded slowly.

"Enjoy your walk, Miriella." And with that, Robb turned on his heels and made his way towards his soldiers. They greeted him with cheerful shouts, whistling and crying out as he approached. I watched him walk away for a moment, frowning in thought as I considered our conversation before my chest rose and fell tiredly with a heavy sigh. Ignoring the strange fluttering in my stomach and curling the fur coat tighter around my shoulders, I turned on my own heels and made my way in the opposite direction, away from the training ring and the men around it.

* * *

"What are you doing, you idiot?! You're supposed to be hiding!"

"I am hiding! You didn't give me long enough!"

"Well, you were taking too long!"

I heard them well before I could see them. True to my word, I had headed into the solitude of the Godswood after parting from Robb, finding that some peace and quiet was certainly welcomed. Taking refuge at the base of the Weirwood tree, I had simply allowed myself to reveal in my thoughts. Having never had such a place at the Twins, having the Godswood as a place of calm was something I was growing more fond of each time I visited. While my duties with Lady Catelyn rendered me unable to come often, when I did find what little time I had to visit, I was glad to be met with silence and the absent of company. This time, however, it appeared things were different. The rustle of leaves were an indication to the direction they were coming from and I frowned curiously, studying the greenery until the movement of figures approaching caught my eye. It didn't take long before the shapes got closer and closer, until they eventually materialised before me. I couldn't help but frown further when I recognised who was before me.

"Grey Wind?" I muttered, baffled for a moment as I studied the large direwolf. Thankfully though a more _human _figure appeared swiftly behind him, the owner of the first voice I quickly gathered.

"-so stupid." Arya Stark stomped along after the beast, a heavy scowl on her face as she went, though immediately stopped in her tracks upon sight of me before her. Quickly, her glare opened up into a wide-eyed expression and I saw a look of uncertainly pass across her face. Another rustle of leaves followed her and soon enough another direwolf - a smaller, darker coated wolf that I recognised to be Rickon's - appeared after her with his accompanying Stark right behind him. Rickon stopped dead beside his sister, his expression matching hers as he caught sight of me. For the longest of times, no one spoke.

My interactions with the pair of them since my arrival had been few and far between. I had tried to converse with them when I could, offering a little at a time as not to over-whelm the pair of them. Arya's stubborn nature was all too familiar to me so I believed to take things slowly with the girl, rather than rushing into anything and having her set her guards up. Rickon's shy nature was as equally hard to crack, the pair making quite a tough unit to get through to. It did not help either that whenever I saw either one of them, it was usually in the company of their mother or someone else. It was not like I was avoiding either of them - though the same could not be said for them - it was just I had been unfortunate enough not to have the benefit of their time. Now though, that had happened.

Swallowing thickly, I heaved myself up, using the Weirwood as leverage before straightening myself to a stand still. The Stark pair observed me silently as I took a step towards them, their expressions unmoving as I forced a smile. Out of everyone, it was Grey Wind who reacted first. With an approved groan, the large beast clambered towards me and I did not shy away when the wolf jutted his head again my side. Taking the hint, I ran a careful hand across the fur of his neck, smiling to myself when Grey Wind leaned into my touch. Despite the tension, I could always count on Grey Wind's approval and I found a strange level of comfort in the animal's presence. He was certainly a constant throughout my current time in Winterfell and that was something I most definitely welcomed.

"Hello Rickon, Arya." I greeted them both, pleasantly enough. The younger of the two openly reached for his direwolf, looking a little unsure as what to make of me and I found that I was not offended by his hesitation. Rickon was only young and shy in nature - nothing I could hold against the boy. Arya continued eyeing me with a strange expression, her brows burrowed and a frown on her face. After a moment though, she glanced back behind her towards Rickon before turning back to me again. With a sigh, she stepped forward.

"Hello." Arya drew out, pausing a little way away from me. She turned back to her brother as she did and with a frustrated wave of her hand, beckoned the boy over to us. Rickon was hesitant but obliged anyway. When he reached us, Arya eyed him meaningfully and when Rickon did not respond to her silent wishes, she promptly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Rickon cried, holding his shoulder and frowning up at his sister. Arya merely rolled her eyes before jutting her head towards me. Rickon continued frowning, eyeing me with an unsure expression again before eventually bowing his head and ducking his gaze. "Hello, your grace." I smiled at the pair's display, not even attempting hiding my amusement.

"Please just call me 'Miriella', I really hate it when people call me that." I replied, lightly, causing Arya to frown further.

"But you're the Queen." She countered, bluntly. In response, I raised an eyebrow, planning my reply carefully.

"Do _you_ like it when people call you 'my lady'?" Arya's further frown was enough of a response and I smiled triumphantly. "Besides, I don't expect you to call Robb 'your grace' and while I know I'm not your sister, I still hope you feel comfortable enough to disregard that title around me." I paused, frowning for a moment in thought. "Or I guess I'll just call you Lord Rickon and Lady Arya instead?" There was a brief spout of silence between the three of us then and I kept confidence in my wait for a response. If Arya was anything like Waldra, then I trusted that my comment would be received well enough - I had high belief that it would. When a smirk lit up the young Stark girl's face, I knew I had called it correctly.

"Rickon's too little to be a lord." She muttered, turning to her brother and prodding him hard on the arm again. Rickon protested quickly, backing away from his sister's attacks, holding his injured arm as he did. I chuckled to myself.

"And what about you? Are you too boyish to be a lady?" I probed, halting Arya's third attack on her younger brother. She paused for a moment before answering, her attention returning back to me again.

"_I _don't want to be girly." Arya told me, firmly, her gaze quickly wandering down to my attire and then to her own. I knew she was observing my lack of dress once more, something I had seen her do a number of times over my stay here so far. I found it quite amusing to see that I had surprised the young girl so much with this one behaviour, finding that this probably worked quite well in my favour. "Why aren't you with Mother today?"

"Arya!" Rickon hissed, looking put out by her blunt tone and I quickly sent the boy an assuring smile.

"I believe your mother is with the councilmen at the moment - discussing plans for Lady Maege Mormont's upcoming arrival." I explained, recalling Robb's previous explanation on the matter. "I have been given the day off." Arya frowned at that.

"So you spend it _here_?" She muttered, again receiving a shocked look from her quiet brother as he cowered beside his direwolf, Shaggydog. I found myself shrugging in response, leaning my back against the Weirwood behind me and watching as Grey Wind contently lay down at my feet.

"It's nice to get some peace from everything." I admitted, wistfully, my head swarming briefly with my previous thoughts and musings. Quickly remembering my company though, I continued. "Why are you both here?" Arya turned to her brother again, shaking her head in what looked to be disappointment.

"Rickon wanted to play hide and seek," She told me, her tone sounding tired. "But he is _terrible _at it."

"Am not! You won't let me have the chance to hide!" Rickon quickly cried, glaring up at his sister in frustration. Arya remained unphased, shaking her head at the boy.

"It's not _my _fault you are so slow!" Arya countered in return before sighing. "Besides, _I _wanted to watch Robb fight but _you _were just too scared of all the other men! You big baby!" Rickon pouted up at her then, not responding to his sister's taunts. I watched the pair in silence for a moment, taking in their interaction and finding that there was something so strangely _comforting _about their relationship. While they argued, there was still a very clear sibling-like bond between them and I found the sight quite refreshing to behold. I had not seen Robb interact much with his siblings since I had arrived in Winterfell, save for the initial greetings and some snippets during dinner, but I was well aware of the fondness he held for the pair of them - for _all _his siblings in fact. It was something I could easily relate to and though watching Arya and Rickon interact before me now brought back memories of my own sisters and I, I found that I was not feeling so sad. Instead, I was smiling.

"I take it neither of you have lessons today?" I asked, cutting into their bickering. While Rickon still did not look my way, instead glaring up at his sister still, Arya turned back to me then with a strange smirk on her face.

"I should be with Septa Cassella but I told her that Mother wanted me to take care of Rickon today so I could not attend lessons." She told me, smugly, before turning to her brother again. "Rickon is very sick." I raised an amused eyebrow, eyeing the young Stark boy and seeing no signs of any illness whatsoever.

"My sisters and I used to miss a lot of our lessons too." I admitted then. "Though we never really made up any excuses, we used to just run away and hide somewhere until the Septa found us." Arya sniggered at that, shifting closer so she could stroke Grey Wind.

"I hid in Sansa's room once; under her bed." The Stark girl informed me, matter-of-factly. "No one could find me and I waited until Sansa had come back into her room before I jumped out. She was the one who told Mother I didn't go to my lessons, so I wanted to get back at her. She screamed so loud, Jon and Robb told me they could hear her all the way from their rooms. Mother wasn't very happy and said I had to have extra lessons with the Septa the next day. So I just hid under Jon's bed instead; he would never tell on me like Sansa would. I don't hide under beds now anymore though, I'm too big to fit." I chuckled at her story, seeing so much resemblance of Waldra in her that it was alarming.

"And what about you, Rickon? Are you using the excuse of being ill to get out of _your _lessons too?" The boy in question looked quite stunned when I addressed him, his eyes widening a little in surprise. For the longest of moments, Rickon said nothing in reply, shifting awkwardly before Arya eventually spoke for him.

"Greatjon is supposed to be training him today, but he is busy at that meeting." She told me, eyeing her brother with a frown.

"Sword training?" This time, I eyed Rickon expectantly, urging a response from him this time. Rickon glanced awkwardly up at me in return and though he still did not speak, he provided a quick nod in reply.

"He's just started." Arya explained and I nodded, sensing that I was not going to get anymore information out of the boy today, taking in how uncomfortable he was looking. "So, he's not very good." Rickon shoved his sister then, glaring up at her through the mop of curls that hung down his face. Arya only sniggered, sneering at the boy.

"And are _you _any better?" I asked quickly.

"I was taught by Syrio Forel of Braavos when I was down in Kings Landing." Arya informed me, proudly. Instantly, I watched as her smug expression faded into one of slight sadness and contemplation. Eyeing the girl curiously, I was not sure what to make of such an expression and debated asking if she was alright before she quickly recovered, smiling once more - though not quite as strong. "Robb also asked Lady Brienne and Lady Dacey to help me train too though Lady Dacey says I can do just fine on my own. I still practise with them though - it's fun."

"Impressive." I murmured, nodding slowly. "Robb told me you practise archery as well?"

"A little." She shrugged, frowning again in thought. "What about _you? _Do you know how to use a sword?" I chuckled at that, considering the small amount of skills I had with the art of fighting and knew that they would never match up to Arya's talent, despite her being of a much younger age.

"I can probably hold one well enough." I admitted. "Though whether or not I would be any good using it, is another matter. I never trained with a sword back at the Twins, though I have practised a little in archery." Arya looked quite surprised at this.

"You have?" I nodded again, smiling in amusement at the girl's open shock. "You don't- I didn't think-" Arya stuttered for a moment, again looking unsure of herself as she considered my words. "I did not think many noble ladies were taught how to fight."

"My family are not quite as strict on traditions as most." I told her. "My sister and I both visited the training pen in the Twins often enough; she excelled in the art of sword fighting while I practised well enough with a bow." Both Rickon and Arya looked up at me in surprise. "It also seems that Ladies Mormont and Tarth were not quite as strict either in traditions. Both ladies are more than capable than taking care of themselves."

"So can I." Arya threw in quickly then and I smiled widely at the girl.

"I do not doubt that."

The rest of the day proceeded on to be a very strange one indeed. While both Arya and Rickon still looked to be unsure of what to make of me, the pair did not depart from my company as quickly as I had expected to. Instead they lingered for a while, Arya doing nearly all of the talking, of course, and conversed with me some more. The conversations were by no means too serious, merely polite exchange of stories and comments about the day, though I found that the whole ordeal was certainly something of a step forward in the right direction.

When Arya insisted that she wished to return back to the main castle, I decided to join the pair on their journey back, the intention of finding Lady Catelyn if I could to see if the woman needed me. The walk was made in relative silence, Rickon walking ahead with the pair of direwolves while Arya trailed at my side. When I braved glancing a look towards Arya's direction, I noted the thoughtful expression on her face and wondered to myself what the young Stark girl was thinking. I could not quite find the courage to ask her though - while we had conversed pleasantly enough, I certainly did not perceive myself as being quite on _that _level with the girl yet. Instead, I remained silent, inwardly praising myself for the progress I believed to have made with the pair of them, if only marginally.

* * *

I barely saw Robb the day before he left for the Wall, finding that the man was far too wound up in the preparations of his arrival that he even missed mealtimes. In the morning when I awoke I had expected, like I had done the past few days, to wake and find my husband prowling around the room quietly and even still sleeping in the space beside me. I found neither and it left me wondering at first whether things had returned back to the way they had been before - awkward and tense. When I arrived at breakfast, I was further surprised to find his seat empty though when I enquired where Robb was, his mother's reply assured all my worries.

"He has started earlier to check everything is ready for his departure tomorrow." She explained to me. "While I am assured that everything is all set and ready, Robb wished to be sure." I nodded in response, finding that I could happily tuck into my breakfast then without the worry that the progress we had made had all been for nothing - he was not avoiding me again, at least. "I have gained word that my brother, Edmure, will be arriving in Winterfell soon." Lady Catelyn went onto say and I inclined my head politely to listen. "He has expressed his desire to meet his nephew's new wife so I will warn you, Miriella, my brother can be an over-confident fellow at times - bordering on being a dolt in my opinion." I hummed a chuckle at that, recognising the sisterly affection in her tone, if not her words.

"I cannot wait to meet him." I informed her, though inwardly I felt my stomach flutter with nerves at the prospect of being introduced to even _more _people. It then occurred to me then that with the King leaving so soon, Lord Edmure's visit would no doubt come in the awkward time of his absence. I paused in my chewing then, realising then that _I _would be the one left in charge of Winterfell at that point and found a whole new bundle of fear come over me at the thought of receiving guests for the first time.

"We will plan for his arrival as soon as Robb has left." Lady Catelyn continued. "I cannot say for sure whether Lady Mormont or Edmure will arrive here first, so we shall have to plan for both accordingly." Her words further reminded me of the more duties I would indeed have to cope with in Robb's absence and suddenly, breakfast did not seem all that appealing to me anymore. Placing my fork down carefully, I swallowed the last of my mouthful as I silently considered all that would be expected of me when Robb left.

I had known for a while that I would have to take over a lot of duties once the King left and though I was learning more and more, each time I joined Lady Catelyn around Winterfell, that still did nothing for my confidence in my ability to do it all alone. Soon enough, I would not even have Lady Catelyn at my side either and the thought had my stomach churning instantly with nerves. Was I even ready for such responsibility? Of course, my immediate answer was no, I was most certainly _not_ ready at all. While things may have improved in the respect to all things, I was not sure if it was much better than the initial starting point. It was not my own embarrassment that had left me nervous, I was fearful of letting people down. I knew the people of Winterfell were not quite sure what to make of me just yet and I knew I had to work hard to gain their respect.

"What will this planning entail?" I asked, carefully, trying to sort out the mess of thoughts in my head.

"Arranging rooms for the entire guest party, which will be chosen according to the number and their status." Lady Catelyn began. "Of course, mealtimes will have to be considered - seating arrangements, selected food and drink which may depend on the guests and their delicacy. We will need to speak to the cooks on this matter." I nodded vaguely, taking note all I could. It did not seem _too _hard. "While we do not need to do this for Lady Mormont, it maybe ideal to plan a few days in advance around the guest's arrival and how they will fit into your schedule. This may not be relevant to my brother either, but I suppose some visitors may need a tour of Winterfell and you also may have to entertain their company for a time also. Though, like I said, these are neither relevant for our upcoming visitors, but you can know for future reference."

At this point, an elderly looking woman, dressed in grey-blue robes with her hair concealed in a similar coloured wrap approached the table. I recognised her to be Septa Cassella, who I had met briefly around the castle already, and as she drew nearer I took note of the agitated look on the woman's face. While she was by no means as cruel as the Septa back at the Twins, she was a stern woman all the same and this was no an uncommon expression to see upon the lady's face around Winterfell, I began to realise. Thinking of my interaction with Arya a few days previous, a small smirk twitched at my lips as I gathered quickly what the purpose to her approach was now.

"Your grace, Lady Stark." Septa Cassella greeted, stopping before our table and bowing her head respectfully. I smiled in return, receiving a withered one from the woman.

"How are you today, Septa Cassella?" I asked, keeping any hints of amusement out of my tone. When the woman sighed loudly, I had to hide my smirk behind my goblet, ignoring the look Lady Catelyn gave to me when I did.

"Tired, your grace." Was the reply as she turned to the woman at my side. "Lady Arya has gone missing _again, _my lady. I have searched for her, high and low, but she is nowhere to be found. I passed the King and his council; none of them have seen her and neither have Ladies Brienne and Dacey. I have looked in her usual hiding places - in the armoury and the Godswood - but have not prevailed."

"Have you checked under the beds?" I muttered before I could help it, earning a confused look from the older woman. A small snigger came from the other side of Lady Catelyn and I had almost forgot of little Rickon's presence until then. Glancing sideways, I met the young Lord's gaze and received a small smile in return to my own, finding that I was glad to see that he remembered also. When I saw Lady Catelyn's unamused expression though, my smile faltered and I turned back to the confused Septa. After clearing my throat, I continued; "When I was Arya's age, I used to hide from my Septa too. I was merely reminiscing on my own favourite hiding spot." Septa Cassella nodded, though still remained uncertain.

"I'm sure Arya will return by luncheon." Lady Catelyn sighed. "She is not one to miss a meal and Robb informed me earlier that she had eaten with him, earlier today - no doubt to escape her lessons with you, Septa Cassella. I'll make sure to look out for her and have words with her when I see her next. Thank you for informing me." With a nod, the older woman turned and left, a somewhat frustrated look on her face due to the young Stark girl's disappearing act. I watched the woman leave with a smile, before Lady Catelyn cleared her throat loudly, drawing my attention to her. "When Arya was younger, her favourite hiding spot was under various beds too, you know? How strange it is that you have that in common." Judging by her expression, I knew she did not find it strange at all and after eyeing me meaningfully for a moment, the woman sighed once more. "My daughter has a theme of truancy, Miriella, she always has done and I don't doubt that she always will do. That being said, as her mother, I try and stop her when I can."

"I never had anyone try and stop me," I told her, quietly. "Which was a blessing at the time but I know now that I would have wanted it." She eyed me strangely in return, looking like she was on the verge of pity but was repressing it beneath. I was glad she was, feeling that I did not want any pity, especially as I believed it to be undeserving. "She's lucky to have you, Lady Catelyn." She smiled weakly before returning back to her food. The silence lingered for a moment before she spoke again.

"You know, despite not having anyone to stop you, Miriella," She began slowly and I turned to her with uncertainly, anticipation as to what was going to follow this statement. _Despite not having a mother, _she meant and I bit the inside of my lip thoughtfully. Again, Lady Catelyn smiled at me though this time it was much more warmer. "I believe you have turned out to be a fine woman in the end."

* * *

The air was increasingly bitter the day of the King's departure from Winterfell and as I gathered outside along with the rest of the Stark family and important members of Winterfell, I could not help but draw the fur cloak over my shoulders further around me to try and gather my warmth. At my side, Arya Stark was shivering openly and I chuckled to myself when I heard her grumbling a few unpleasant things under her breath - namely on the subject of her "stupid" big brother and the "stupid" cold. Upon hearing my laughter, the girl looked up at me with a frown.

"I can hear your teeth chattering." I offered in answer to her silent question and Arya only frowned further in return before turning away, her mutterings now on her "stupid" teeth, much to my amusement.

In the courtyard ahead of us were a collect of horses, all saddled up and loaded with bags of supplies. Most of the Stark men were chatting happily away to themselves, most of them already seated on their horses while others were in the process of doing so. The only people absent from the gathering it seemed, were the King himself and Lord Brynden Tully, who would be accompanying him on the journey to the Wall. The rest of us remained waiting for their arrival, ready to bid them goodbye. I found that the thought alone was quite an unnerving one to say the least, all my worries and inhibitions over-whelming me as I stood waiting. There was nothing to be done about it now though, I realised. Robb was going to leave and I was going to have to face it all alone. I could be glad at least that the party had decided to leave later that day, rather than early in the morning, meaning that there was not much of the day left that I needed to charge once the King left. Tomorrow was a new day and I would have to be ready to face it when it came.

When the King finally did make his appearance, Arya did not even hide her loud sigh of relief as she muttered a quick "finally". Robb sent her an amused enough glance when he heard it, looking almost annoyingly smug to have kept us all waiting out in the cold. Lady Catelyn was the first to address him, not hesitating in pulling him into a firm embrace. I watched over their shoulders as the councilmen all followed Lord Brynden to his horse, the three men speaking in low tones as they did before Lord Umber laid a heavy hand on the man's back before patting his shoulder in a somewhat friendly manner.

"You will write once you reach the Wall, yes?" Lady Catelyn urged her son when he pried her arms from him. He quickly nodded his affirmative.

"Aye, Mother. It shall be the first thing I do, I assure you." He informed her before crouching down to scoop young Rickon into his arms. "You must take care of the ladies for me while I am gone, yes? You will be the man of the manor now." Rickon nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Robb's neck to hug him.

"Will you find Bran when you get there?" Rickon asked then, his tone hesitant and almost worried. The King hesitated before answering, choosing to put Rickon back down on the ground first before he did.

"I will try." He nodded, glancing at his mother meaningfully. While Rickon looked quite down-heartened by this answer, he nodded anyway and retreated back to his mother's side to take her hand in his. When Robb turned to hold out his arms to Arya, the girl wasted no time before rushing to him and wrapping her own around his waist.

"You have the letter I wrote for Jon, don't you?" She demanded, tilting her head up to look at him. Robb smiled and nodded. "You must remember to give it to him, you mustn't forget!" Robb chuckled, patting her head and lettering her remove her arms from him.

"I will not forget, though you must promise to behave yourself when I am gone." Arya scoffed at that, shaking her head.

"Like that will happen." Robb smirked at his mother's displeased expression but said nothing more on the matter. When his eyes turned to me, I felt a little uncertain of how our goodbye was going to play out, not sure I liked the other Starks' attentions on us right now. I was therefore thankful when Robb instead gestured with his head for me to follow him as he made his way over to his horse.

"I cannot say for sure how long I will be gone." He told me when we reached the dark coated mare that would carry him to the Wall. Absently, I ran a hand along the animal's nose as he spoke. "It will depend on how the agreements will go down and whether Mance Rayder will accept our conditions."

"Do you think he will?" I asked, quietly, noting Grey Wind's lingering presence amongst the horses over Robb's shoulder.

"If he has sense." Robb muttered in return. He eyed me meaningfully for a moment before sighing. "I know you're worried about dealing with all this alone when I'm gone," I breathed a humourless chuckle, _worried _almost seemed an understatement. "But you needn't be. You have people around you to help if you need it. Besides, you have only had your duties for a few weeks now, people are not expecting a great Queen from you just yet. "

"I'm not sure what it means to be a great Queen, Robb." I murmured then, surprising myself a little. "I guess I'm learning how to be a _Queen _but I'm not sure what it means to be a _great Queen. _While I know people are not expecting much from me just yet, they expect it in a time. They expect a _great _Queen to match their _great _King," Robb smiled slightly at my compliment and I ploughed on quickly. "I'm not sure if that's who I can be."

"Well," The King began, slowly, taking a moment to exhale deeply. "I believe you have the capability, you're just not ready to accept it just yet. Things take time and that's good because that is what makes them great in the end." He paused then to run a hand through his curls. "I was forced to be a King, forced to learn far too quickly in a time of war - there was no choice in the matter, no time for practise. I guess I got lucky in the end, coming out as I did, but that was not without mistakes. I made _a lot _of mistakes, Miriella, some that could have cost a great deal in the respect to all things." I did not need him to elaborate on what those mistakes were then and I found myself flinching a little uncomfortably at the mere implication of _that woman. _"But I learnt and here I am. Though I don't believe by any means that I am a great King-"

"You are." I cut in, smiling, causing Robb to chuckle before he suddenly shifted closer to me.

"And _you _will be a great Queen."

I shifted a little then, finding that the man's close proximity had me feeling a little unsure of myself, especially given his previous words. There was a softness in his expression, one I found no force behind and the smile on his face, one so full and dimpled, had me starting a moment as I quickly realised how beautiful the man - my _husband _\- truly was. My cheeks blushed slightly at my own thought and I cleared my throat awkwardly, finding that the sudden silence between us drew a strange fluster in my stomach and I ducked my gaze away from his own piercing one.

"You will come back to me, won't you?" I heard myself saying before I could help it. Robb raised a curious eyebrow in return before chuckling in amusement, his own cheeks slightly flushed but I was not sure if that was from the cold or not. Quickly, I rushed on, feeling the embarrassment of my own words. "It's just, I'm just not sure I can do all this alone and since you're the reason I'm here, it seems only fair that you should return and help me-"

"I will return," He assured me, firmly, breathing another chuckle at my rushed tone. He paused then though, contemplating me a moment before quickly adding a; "To _you._" Instead of saying anything, I merely nodded, finding that the whole ordeal of this goodbye was a lot more awkward than I had initially intended it to be. I was thankful though when Lord Brynden quickly gathered Robb's attention, urging that it was time to leave. The King sighed, turning away to bark an order of "mount up" to the rest of his men in his party before turning back to me. Holding out his hand to me, I eyed it for a moment before hesitantly placing the hand I hand I had just used to stroke his horse into his. Robb scoffed at that, dropping my hand in favour of reaching for my other."I do not wish to kiss horse hair." He informed me, raising our hands to kiss the back of mine.

"Well then you should have specified." I muttered in return, smiling as I did. Robb kept our hands clasped together for a moment longer than I probably deemed necessary and I studied his contemplative expression with my own hesitant one, unsure I wished to know what he was thinking. After what seemed like an unbearably long time, the King finally let my hand go after one last squeeze and turned his attention to his horse. He mounted it, following the rest of his party's lead and I backed away a little, knowing I should return to the rest of the Starks to allow them room to leave. I paused however before doing so, turning back to the King to utter one last; "Stay safe, your grace".

I could feel Robb's eyes on my back as I made my way back to his family and smiled in return to Lady Catelyn's when I reached her side. She had been observing, I could see, as there was certainly an approving expression on her face by our "display". I was glad the woman chose to say nothing, unsure what to make of it myself, and instead concentrated on the King's party before me, watching as they all arranged to head out. After barking a few more orders to his men, Robb drew his gaze back to us and waved back in return to Rickon's and Arya's before turning his horse around and leading the way out the courtyard.

I watched him go, my eyes solely on his back now as he went. The rest of his men followed suit and when Robb Stark eventually rode out of sight, I found that I could finally let out the breath I had been holding out. I was by no means relieved though, instead my anxiety and worry returned as I considered all that was expected of me now the King had left. Another feeling joined these now, one more focused on my husband - _sadness. _I realised, after a stupidly long time of contemplating, that I, Miriella; the Queen in the North, was sad to see her husband go. I would _miss _him, I realised. While I found myself chuckling a little bitterly at the thought, I knew I could not wallow in the sadness of my husband's departure while I had people counting on me. The King in the North had left Winterfell and _I _had a job to do.

* * *

I found that I barely had much time to try it alone as the following day after Robb's departure, it was announced that Edmure Tully and his party were arriving in Winterfell. All at once, the pressure over-whelmed me though a quick assuring glance from Lady Catelyn simmered some of the worries down. It will be fine, I quickly told myself, heeding to both the King's and his mother's words. There were people around me - Lady Catelyn and the councilmen - to help and I had been assured enough that Lord Edmure would certainly not be a very formal visitor at Winterfell. The thought was mildly comforting as formalities certainly weren't my strong suit, I had come to learn.

When it was announced, I immediatly followed the King's mother out into the courtyard to greet the arriving guests, allowing her to take the lead. The woman had a gathering of people around her as we walked and I quickly picked up the hurried whispers of orders as Lady Catelyn instructed the various servants and maids to their duties. We had not had time to properly plan Lord Edmure's arrival, I realised, and now it seemed that they would have to be made quickly. I was glad that the King's mother did not ask for me to partake in the exercise, instead doing it all herself to save the time. By the time we eventually did reach the courtyard, the gathering of servants had dispersed to carry out their orders.

"You must stand by me, Miriella." Lady Catelyn told me gently, taking my arm to instruct me as to where. I allowed her to do so, feeling my hands shake slightly with anxiety. The woman quickly picked up on this though and smiled warmly at me. "You will be fine, trust me. It is only my brother so I can assure you that this will be anything but formal." Yet another assurance of informality. "Take this as a practise, if you will; a taste for future events." I nodded slowly at that, taking her words in and focusing ahead of me, trying to gain a composure. At my side, Lady Catelyn sighed. "My son picked you for a reason, Miriella. Believe in yourself first and then others will follow." Tilting my head towards her, I found her eyes dancing with slight amusement and I reeled back a moment, unsure of what to say. I did not like how her expression had be drawing my memories back to the goodbye between her son and I and disliked even further how amused she appeared to be by it. Before I could figure something out to say in return though, the sounds of approaching hooves and cobbles could be heard.

Before long, a group of horses soon appeared at the entrance of the courtyard - I was a little down-heartened to see it was not the King's men, I had to admit - ridden by unknown men who held the House Tully flag high. Raising my head, I watched as the men approached us, the people of Winterfell stopping to watch their entrance in hurried whispers and strange curiosity. Their attention was not on me, thankfully, allowing me the chance to take a deep breath as suddenly one of the front horsemen began waving profusely.

"Sister!" Exclaimed the horsed man, his large grin directed towards where Lady Catelyn and I stood. When the horse drew to a standstill, Lord Edmure quickly jumped down before making his way towards us. Glancing at the woman at my side, I caught sight of the displeased look in her expression.

Lord Edmure was younger than Lady Catelyn, looking almost youthful with his boyish grin. His eyes matched that of his sister's and though his hair was lighter, there certainly was a Tully tinge of red in the flash of the sun. He was of a handsome countenance, though wore a confident expression that almost made me shudder, despite the friendly aura about him. The Lord's clothes were noble enough and he held himself quite well as marched across the courtyard, looking completely in tune to all that around him despite his recent arrival. Before Lady Catelyn could get a word out edge ways, the man had engulfed her in a tight embrace, much to my amusement.

"Dear sister, it is so good to see you!" Over his shoulder, the rest of his part were halting too, gathering around his stationary horse as the greetings were made. I barely let myself glance over them before turning back to the Tully siblings. Lord Edmure beamed when he turned my way. "Your grace." Watching as the man bowed respectfully, I offered him a smile, glad that he hadn't tried to kiss my hand, at least. "I am so very humbled to finally meet you, my Queen. It saddens me that I could not attend your wedding." Not even the King's brothers had attended, I stopped myself from saying, instead listening carefully to his next words. "While the stories of your family's appearance have been rather unkind, your grace, I must say that your current visage is certainly _something_ to behold." Lady Catelyn's scolding and displeased looked certainly drew the smile wider across my lips and I breathed a chuckle at the man's words, finding that I found no care to take it as an insult despite the implication of one.

"Thank you, Lord Edmure. It's an honour to meet you." I returned, before pausing. "I welcome you and your people to Winterfell." Lord Edmure's smile widened in response.

"Thank you, your grace." In that moment, I went to urge him not to address me as such, as I had done with numerous others already. The fact that he was Robb's uncle - family to me now - rendered the instruction an even more plausible one but before I could urge the man to tone down such formalities, Lady Catelyn cut in.

"How long do you wish to be staying, Edmure?" Lady Catelyn asked then, tilting her head in wonder towards her brother. Judging by her expression, I realised the woman knew of my desired request and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her bid to stop me.

"I was hoping that my party and I could stay at least until Robb had returned." Lord Edmure replied then, his features softening to a more serious look now. "I believe my nephew has something he wishes to discuss with me." Lady Catelyn hummed a chuckle at that.

"So this is not a social visit then, brother?" She countered, a hint of amusement in a tone. Her brother laughed in return, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. There are many reasons why I find myself in Winterfell, your grace." He went on to say and I raised a curious eyebrow. "Not only am I here to speak with the King and humbly make your acquaintance, of course; there are members of my current party that have business here too and I have escorted them with me today." Frowning a little, I could not help but wonder who these visitors could be and judging by Lady Catelyn's expression, she was too.

"Let us meet these people then, Edmure." She urged and Lord Edmure nodded before gesturing that I walk beside him.

"I am accompanied by one of the King's higher healers, your grace." Lord Edmure went on to tell me, leading the way as he speaks. Up ahead, I saw the cluster of horses that belonged to the rest of his party. Behind me, I was vaguely aware that Lady Stark was following us and I found myself glad of her presence. "Initially I intended to come alone, but the Lady insisted on joining me. She had some business she wishes to attend to with the King and yourself - a matter of supplies I believe though you will have to confirm that with her." I nodded, absently, swallowing thickly as we neared the gathered party. I certainly had not counted on more visitors and the thought of more only increased my anxiety. Swallowing thickly though, I kept my strength and resolve, allowing the Lord lead us to his party.

When we did eventually meet them, Lord Edmure silently beckoned one of them over with his hand and a lone figure moved forward. A woman came towards us, a _beautiful _woman at that. I forced a smile on my face to keep up appearances though found when I met her gaze that there was no pleasantries to be found there. Instead, there was a deep rotted hardness staring back and as the woman approached, never once straying her eyes from mine, I found the smile slowly fading from my face. Beside me, I saw Lady Catelyn tense and though I dared not look at her, her reaction alone sent me even more confused as to the look I was receiving from this strange woman. Why was she looking at me with so much contempt?

"Your grace, this is whom I was talking about. Catelyn, I believe you have already been acquainted."

Lady Stark did not reply to her brother's response and the man carried on speaking - speaking dreaded words that sent my blood cold and my spine shivering; words that made Lady Catelyn's rigidness and the strange woman's looks make sense. If I had been feeling nervous before, I found myself on a completely new level now as I eyed the woman standing before us now. With a hitch of my breath, I met the gaze of the woman whose life I had destroyed; whose should have been standing in _my _place right now; whose heart I had so cruelly stolen away from her.

"Your grace, this is Lady Talisa Maegyr."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I'm glad people are still sticking with me, despite my stupidly long breaks in between. I am so over-whelmed by the support I am receiving for this story and I'm overjoyed that people are enjoying it. I can only hope that you continue doing so! Please let me know what you think of the latest update - bad, good, the usual? **

**In a small snippet of this chapter, I have mentioned Arya's and Nymeria's dream link and I would like to point out that I haven't read the books so it's only based off research. I'm not sure if it was mentioned in the TV show though it has been a very long time since I watched it so I could be mistaken. I will apologise if any details are incorrect but please let me know if they are! Also, there is a large chunk at the end of the chapter, involving Boltons and Theon Greyjoy, which has been adapted slightly in regards to this story. I believe most of it is canon to the events in the show, but since this story is AU, I have also altered some of the circumstances since Robb has remained alive. Let me know what you think of the change! :) **

**Again, thank you so very much and hopefully I'll have another update up soon for you all. **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Talisa Maegyr was intimidatingly beautiful. Her tanned complexion; her slim, dainty figure; her perfectly thin and feminine features - it was no wonder that the King in the North had fallen in love with her. She was everything I was not and more, over-shadowing me even in the mere tattered healers' robes she wore. There was something radiating about her, something almost mesmerising that held me captured for a time in awe. _This _was the woman Robb had almost changed the course of the future for, whom he had almost broken his promise for. The sight of her left me sickened to my core. Why was she _here_? What did she want? For a moment, I found myself unsure whether Robb's departure from Winterfell had been great timing or not as the thought of having to deal with this woman alone terrified me more than any one of my other duties as Queen. As I considered it though, would Robb's presence really have aided? It was well over a month now since the wedding, two since I'd met the man, though surely that was not enough time for him to dwindle his love for Talisa? Surely he still loved her? And now that she was here and seemingly here to stay until he returned, I dreaded to think what would happen when he did eventually do so. Would I be cast aside again? Would he take her up in his - _our _\- bed, despite his assurances that he would not? The many questions in my head left me reeling.

To say Lady Catelyn was furious with the woman's presence was certainly an understatement and while she did not openly berate her brother in the middle of that courtyard, the looks she was giving him were enough to draw that stupidly large grin from his face. Lord Edmure was none the wiser it seemed to the predicament that he had created, though I was glad to see that he was beginning to see the tension that had quickly fallen across the two women and I. Shifting his gaze between Talisa then to Lady Catelyn and I, I watched as he frowned curiously in thought.

"Lady Brienne," The King's mother spoke then and I found myself flinching when the blonde warrior spoke an affirmative, completely unaware of her nearby presence until now. "Will you take _Lady _Talisa and the rest of my brother's party to the guest quarters please? Their chambers should be ready and there will be servants by the doors to direct you when you get there." As she spoke, she never once moved her gaze away from the tanned beauty before us and I watched as in turn, Talisa stared straight back. The younger woman's jaw twitched slightly with an unknown emotion, her expression void of any. "I'm afraid whatever it is you wish to discuss with my son and _his wife _will have to wait, my lady. There are some matters we must discuss with my brother first." I was not sure what to make of the way Lady Catelyn addressed Talisa, finding myself wincing when she brought Robb's and my marriage quite _unsubtly _into it. A flash of, what I believed to be, hurt was hard to miss on Talisa's face though the woman quickly masked it over before nodding once.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn." She spoke, her voice matching her appearance; beautiful. When she turned to me, I was not sure what to expect though a respectful curtsy was certainly not it. "And thank you for you hospitality, your grace." There was something slicing and hard in her address to me, despite her polite appearances. The way her cold eyes met mine, I knew Talisa was feeling anything but thankful towards me right now and after swallowing thickly, I nodded, for lack of finding my voice. I was infinitely glad when Lady Brienne ushered her and the rest of Lord Edmure's party away, if only for the chance to let out the breath I had been holding.

"What-" Lord Edmure began once they had left, only to be sharply cut off by his sister.

"_What _were you thinking?!" She hissed, eyeing him with a furious expression. "Bringing _her _here?! Are you completely mad?!" Her brother opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, looking unsure as to what to say.

"I do not understand, has Lady Talisa done something to offend you?" He asked, his tone sounding almost child-like now. Lady Catelyn continued to seethe and behind her, I saw the outlines of the councilmen approaching.

"Perhaps we should take this inside, Lady Catelyn?" I quickly suggested before the woman could continue any further, finding that I did not want the whole of Winterfell knowing this business and quickly seeing a few gathered crowds of people around the courtyard. I was thankful when the woman nodded in answer to my suggestion.

"Aye, let's take this to the council quarters." She provided, eyeing her brother with one more scowl before beckoning him to follow. "Lord Umber, Lord Glover; I think it is crucial that you join us." Both men seemed aware that something was wrong but unaware exactly _what, _them both sharing a look of confusion before finally nodding their approval. No words were spoken amongst the five of us as we made our way up to the council chambers and I found that I could not speak even if I wanted to, my mind still orbiting the terrifying notion that Talisa Maegyr - Robb's former lover - was _here _in Winterfell.

I had never been inside the council quarters before, having never been bid to do so yet. When we did eventually reach them, I allowed myself to study them quickly, not entirely sure what I had expected of them beforehand. There were many tables in the room, filled with various maps and scrolls I saw. One of the two larger tables held what looked to be a map of Westeros on it, small figurines dotted about the surface in various groups and placements. This particular table was pushed aside from the other, kept further in the corner while the main table in the room sat in the centre. On it, held another map and this one was just of the North and the Wall. The figurines on this one were not the same as the other, only consisting of a few smaller ones and a few larger wolf heads scattered around. They did not mean much to me and I let my eyes scower over them for the briefest of times before eyeing the rest of the room. There was a larger desk at the back of the room, a tall-backed chair pushed under it with a smatter of others in a semi-circle on the other side. Eyeing the positioning, I did not need to ask to verify that the larger of the chairs belonged to Robb and the rest to his councilmen. On the walls, there were various tapestries and I realised quickly that they were of all the Northern bannermen's sigils. I swallowed thickly at the sight of House Frey's sigil placed on the right of House Stark's wolf behind the King's chair.

Lords Umber and Glover both obliged in sitting down first, probably in their usual seats, I realised, and Lord Edmure was hesitant to sit on an empty one beside them. Lady Catelyn remained standing, pacing for a moment with a frustrated look on her face and not looking to anyone else in the room. I remained standing too, finding that I was unsure where to place myself - with the councilmen? on the King's seat? - and instead, wandered over to the sigil tapestries, eyeing House Frey's mainly with a strange feeling in my chest.

"How was your journey, Lord Edmure?" Greatjon asked, cheerfully, breaking the silence in the council quarters.

"Fine, thank you, Lord Umber." The other man replied, his perked smile flattering when his sister flashed him a scowl. It did not go unnoticed by the other Lords.

"So," Lord Glover began slowly, his voice unsure as he glanced between the siblings. "What exactly is the matter, Lady Catelyn?"

"Talisa Maegyr is here." She spoke slowly, her tone harsh and cutting and mostly directed towards her brother. Immediately, I saw the change in the air amongst the men of the council. Lord Umber's usual smirk had died completely and Lord Glover's face had paled in almost shock. The remainder of the room - Lord Edmure - only eyed the men's reaction with caution, still looking confused but holding his tongue. At the mention of her name again, I found myself shuddering and when both the Lords of the council looked to me, no doubt to judge my reaction, I couldn't help but look away from their gazes.

"Why?" Lord Umber breathed, incredulously. "How?" The man shifted forward, leaning his large arms against his knees as he eyed Lady Catelyn with a thoughtful frown. The woman under spotlight barely hesitated before providing a reply, her icy gaze shifting to Lord Edmure's direction once more.

"My brother brought her to Winterfell with him." I swallowed thickly, feeling like a shadow in that room as I stood there in silence, only watching as all attention turned to Lord Edmure. I studied the Lords' expression thoughtfully, taking in their surprise and their confusion as they stuttered over this revelation. The whole ordeal, I found, left my stomach reeling with a sudden sickness and I leant back against the wall behind me for support. My mind was in so much of a whirl that I felt disorientated.

"Are you mad?" Lord Umber boomed, almost repeating Lady Catelyn's sentiment from earlier. Lord Edmure opened his mouth to speak though was swiftly cut off when the larger man continued. "Why in the Gods would you bring _that woman _here of all the people?! Of all the places?!"

"I am failing to see what is so wrong with Lady Talisa's arrival, my lords." Lord Edmure quickly stuttered in return. "She is one of the King's higher healers and she informed me that there were issues that she wished to discuss with Robb and his Queen - matters of medicines and potions, I believe. As my intention was to visit Winterfell anyway, naturally I allowed her to accompany my party and I." This was no untold news and I winced when the man looked my way, his eyes wide still with confusion. "Your grace, Lady Talisa has been residing in Riverrun since the war ceased and has helped a great many injured men and women under her protection. She is a kind and just woman, whom I admire greatly and whose unwelcome presence in Winterfell - the home of _our_ King, no less - confuses me deeply. I would have expected a much more respectful welcome for such a skilled healer-"

"This 'skilled healer' is the wretched woman my son dishonourably lay with during the war! She is the one who he almost broke his promise to Lord Frey for and whom almost cost him his life and Kingdom! So do not sit there and berate me, dear brother!" Lady Catelyn all but screeched then, silencing her brother completely. While I was unsure whether Robb and Talisa's affair would have cost Robb his Kingdom or his life, as Lady Catelyn insisted, my mind briefly wondered what would have happened if the King had actually gone through with his intentions. What would Father have done, I wondered? Would Robb have still won the war? He probably would have had to try without the Frey forces; my father was much too proud to let an unjustness such as that go unpunished. What would have become of the King and his Volantis-born Queen if this had been the course set out before them? Bitterly, I realised that I did not want to know and quickly pushed these questions aside.

Lord Edmure's confusion had soon vanished now upon the words of his sister. The tension in the room quickly mounted and I shifted uncomfortably under the almost pitying gazes from the councilmen. Lady Catelyn still seethed, her expression crazed and wild-like as she stared down to where her brother was seated, daring him to speak anymore of his confusion on the matter of Lady Talisa. I could see that the man understood now - understood the tension, the bitter welcome and his sister's anger towards the whole thing. Like Lord Glover's, his face paled and I could see the weight of realisation in the young Lord's eyes for what situation he had brought with him to Winterfell.

"I did not know." Lord Edmure eventually breathed, shaking his head quickly. When he looked to me again, I stared back, unsure. "I was aware there was a woman, but I did not know it was her. If I did, I would never have brought her here. I am sorry to bring you such torment, your grace." I wanted to assure the man that he was forgiven, but I realised that I could not quite bring myself to do so. Instead I remained silent still, nodding once before quickly looking to Lady Catelyn. Her glare still had not wavered from her brother.

"Did she tell you what she wishes to speak with the King about?" Lord Glover tried asking during the tension, eyeing Lord Edmure carefully. The man shrugged.

"Dealings with medicine and supplies, like I said. If you wish to know the details then you will have to discuss that with her." Lady Catelyn tittered at that, shaking her head fiercely at the idea of speaking with the woman. I had never seen the King's mother so mad, I realised. It was certainly startling to see such anger and frustration in her features and manner, having grown used to her kinder nature. Lady Catelyn had a fierce reputation though, one that was known widely throughout Westeros and one that I was seeing a glimpse of that day. In an essence, she was so like a she-wolf - beautiful but dangerous all the same. It was certainly terrifying to see such a change in her and was happy enough not to be on the receiving end of her fury; being present was most definitely terrifying enough.

"Well," Lord Glover began slowly, pausing to clear his throat quickly. "My dealings on the council are that of the wounded so perhaps I should be the one to speak with the Lady Talisa about her concerns?"

"You would not have the authority for negotiating supplies though, my lord." Lord Umber reminded the man then, calmly. "Which it seems is what the Lady wishes to speak about." At that, he eyed Lady Catelyn pointedly then and I knew why. She was the one who dealt with the King's finances and would also perhaps be required to deal with Lady Talisa's request if she was in fact wanting supplies. Judging by the older woman's face, she did not appear too pleased by this idea.

"Would the err-" Lord Edmure cut in then, pausing to shift awkwardly. "Would the King not be the best to speak with on the matter? Or the Queen perhaps?" I winced at his suggestion - not because of the suggestion per say but because I was already anticipating Lady Catelyn's reaction as soon as the words left his lips.

"I will not have my son - nor his wife - dealing with the likes of _her sort_." She gritted out slowly, tone dangerous and quiet. Her sort? I pondered her implications silently, finding that they left something unsettling in the pit of my stomach. While I may not have rejoiced in Lady Talisa's recent arrival, I found that I could not quite match Lady Catelyn's anger and spite towards the visiting woman.

Once my head began to clear from its initial shock, I began to listen to the conversation around me more carefully and found that I was not quite sure what to make of such disgust and seethe that was unfortunately sent Lady Maegyr's way. Was it _truly _justified? Did the woman truly deserve such scorn? I was not naïve to think, just because Robb's and Talisa's relationship being that of love, that everyone else would be so understanding. Robb Stark was King in the North and I knew what Lady Talisa's presence meant around Winterfell and why Lady Catelyn had found herself quite flustered by it. The King's mother was worried for her son's reputation; she was worried for his honour that could be tarnished by whatever remaining lust he may feel towards his previous lover. While I may not have been so beloved amongst the people of the North as of yet, I knew that Talisa Maegyr would mostly be met with the scorn that Lady Catelyn was displaying today. I had heard the stories plenty back when I resided in the Twins, I had heard the names they had called her; _Harlot, Sally, whore, _amongst many colourful others. She had been branded across the entire Seven Kingdoms, her reputation in shatters to those who learnt her name and I found that I did not want to think of the foul treatment she may have had to dealt with when she was not fortunate enough to have someone like Lord Edmure Tully singing her praises. Talisa Maegyr; the King in the North's war-time whore. Such harshness, such unfair cruelty - it twisted my stomach sickly.

I thought of Lord Edmure's praises and then, somewhat ruefully, I thought of my husband's. They had both expressed how skilled she was as a healer, Robb even informing me how she was willing to aid both sides during the war - Talisa was "very passionate" about helping people, he had told me. And according to Lord Edmure, her need to help people had not wavered since the war had ended, it had not ended after being cast aside by the man she loved. Talisa remained in Westeros, choosing not to return to her home in Volantis, to aid in the wounded across the North and continue serving under Robb's name. While I did not know of the torment or the bitterness she must have been feeling - I could only imagine - I found that I had to admire the woman's strength to stay when she easily could have fled. I admired her for her strength to stay and help others, rather than flee and better herself. I _admired _Talisa Maegyr, but yet I also pitied her. Pitied her because I stood in her place, because I had stolen her heart from her and had caused whatever unhappiness she may have been feeling.

A strange boil of anger over-whelmed me, though it was not for Lady Talisa or even Lady Catelyn and her harsh words towards the younger woman. No, my anger was for Robb Stark. He seemed more to blame than anyone for this entire situation.

"It takes two people to lay, Lady Catelyn." I spoke suddenly, cutting short the distasteful conversation going on around me in Lady Talisa's name. As the room fell silent, I immediately felt the attention turn to me. After taking a few moments to breath deeply, I also finally found the confidence to look up and face them all properly. Clenching my fists tightly behind my back, I continued. "Forgive me, my lady, but while you are so willing to put the blame of Lady Talisa for happened during the war, it seems you are forgetting that your son is equally at fault. After all, _he _is the one who made the promise to my father, not Talisa." The woman's reaction was instant and I did not miss the anger directed towards me that Lady Catelyn quickly masked away with a hard expression. The remaining three in the room watched on silently and I saw them shift a little uncertainly in their seats. Letting my eyes briefly pass over the councilmen, I saw some surprise in their features due to my comment and I could imagine they were shocked to finally see their Queen stand against the King's mother after weeks of dutifully following her lead. I found that I felt no pride in my sudden confidence however, only hesitation as to what I was going to receive from Lady Catelyn in return.

"Talisa Maegyr is a temptress." The King's mother drawled out slowly, sounding much calmer than I had heard her address her brother. I knew however that she was keeping her anger in check for my benefit, not because she was any less furious. "She seduced my son-"

"You do not know that." I objected, shaking my head. I paused then before continued, finding that the next words were initially stuck in my throat. "Robb loved her and _I _know that because he told me." Lady Catelyn frowned a little at that and looked appalled at such an admission. "I understand your feelings towards her, Lady Catelyn, I really do. Though I do not believe I can stand here and listen to you all shame the poor woman any more after everything she has been through." She did not speak for a few moments, instead eyeing me carefully as she processed the words in her head. I waited again with baited breath.

"Miriella," She began carefully, the anger drained completely from her features and tone now. "You do not owe that woman _anything._" Stunned myself, I hesitated a moment to consider her words. After a time though, I realised that I should not be so surprised that the woman could easily read me after all the time we had spent together. Lady Catelyn was beginning to understand me a lot better than anyone had done in my life - a thought that worried and strangely comforted me at the same time too - and the sudden soft expression on her features left me reeling. I did not need any more pity and I quickly masked my thoughts with a saddened smile.

"Do I not?"

* * *

Shaggydog was not quite as big as Grey Wind and was not nearly as friendly towards me as his litter-mate. I spotted the black furred wolf across the courtyard immediately when I ventured out for some air, finding that the sight of him left me frowning with thought. Grey Wind had joined Robb up North and therefore I had found myself quite alone in the bed chambers the night before. It was not just my husband's lack of presence that had left the room empty, but also that of his direwolf too and it had taken me a great deal longer to get to sleep without their joint presence. Eyeing Grey Wind's brother across the way, I found myself missing the larger of the pair and without thinking, my feet began to take me over to the wolf.

He was sat by the edge of the training ring and it did not take long to realise that he was not alone. Rickon Stark had latched himself onto the surrounding fence of the ring, watching the men inside as they fought, Rickon with his back to me as I approached. At his side was his sister, Arya, who was also watching the actions in the ring. The pair did not appear to be talking to one another, instead merely watching the training in silence, something I was unsure I wished to interrupt. With my head still a little shaken from the prior arrival of Winterfell's new visitors however, I decided to throw caution into the wind and kept my march on. Shaggydog was the first to notice my approach, his ears twitching at the crunch of my steps before his large head turned my way. I shuddered slightly as his green eyes focused on me, still unsure what to make of _this _direwolf's presence just yet, and watched as he gently nudged Rickon's leg with his snout. What surprised me then was when the young boy turned to meet my gaze over his shoulder, pausing only a second before smiling towards me. It was a tense and uncomfortable - which I deemed more to do with the fighting going on before him - smile, but a smile no less.

"Hello Rickon." I greeted the boy, eyeing Shaggydog briefly and deciding against petting the wolf. His green-eyed stare was anything but comforting and I found no urge to reach towards him like I did with Grey Wind. Like his litter-mate, I knew Shaggydog would take some time to get used to and I was happy for the wait. Rickon said nothing, only nodded one at me, still smiling, before turning back to face the ring. It was an improvement and I was thankful for it. After hesitating once more, I moved away from the pair to stand beside Arya on the end. The girl looked up at me as I rested my arms against the fence, eyeing my presence strangely but thankfully did not scowl. I forced a smile in return before turning to face the training ring. "Hello Arya."

"Hello." Arya replied, a little rigid but also seemingly tired. Glancing down at her, I saw her features were a little worn down and wary, something that made me frown immediately with concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked before I could stop myself. The slight scowl I received in return was something I expected and quickly I continued. "You look quite tired, that's all. Did you sleep well?" Arya's scowl subsided slightly and I was glad to find that I was not met with a harsh reaction. Instead, the young girl thought for a moment, seemingly battling with some inner turmoil before she turned away. I did not believe her to answer then and sighed, turning away too and choosing not to probe the Stark girl further.

"It's nothing." She shrugged off, though judging by her stance it certainly wasn't "nothing".

"You couldn't sleep?" I guessed. Arya shifted awkwardly at that and I gathered that I'd caught a nerve. Keeping my words in then, I decided against continuing. If Arya was uncomfortable with me probing then I did not want to carry on if it could mean destroying whatever friendship was developing between us. Biting my lip, I kept silent and chose to look forward instead. Lord Umber had just appeared, I noted, no doubt quick behind me after leaving the council quarters. I sent the man a quick smile when he grinned my way, though what I didn't miss was the tension in his features as he did. Who could blame him though given the atmosphere we had just left behind with Lady Catelyn and her brother.

"I have these dreams." Suddenly, Arya spoke, her voice quiet. I was surprised at first but tried to bid back my reaction and instead tilted my head towards her to listen. I did not need to over-whelm the stubborn girl if she was willing to speak her mind - something I knew well from my interactions with Waldra. "I dream that I am Nymeria-" Arya paused to glance up at me. I did not need her to explain who Nymeria was, as both Robb and his mother had done so already, but I allowed the girl to do so anyway. "She's my direwolf. I-I- she went missing during the war." I nodded once, bidding her to continue on. "I dream that I _am _her, I see what she sees through her own eyes. Sometimes I've seen her with other wolves - she's their leader - and together they attack and hunt down people. Sometimes it's Lannisters, sometimes it's Boltons, sometimes I don't know who they are." She paused again, staring ahead with glazed eyes as she considered something for a moment. I waited patiently, unsure what to make of her tales but feeling quite honoured that she was telling me them. After a few seconds, Arya continued. "Last night, she did not kill anyone. She wasn't even with the rest of her pack, but I knew they were nearby somewhere. They were in a forest, hunting I think, and Nymeria had stopped to rest a moment." A long, weighted pause. "She just seemed to alone though. So sad, so scared, so _lost. _I didn't-" Arya stopped then and something told me that was for the last time. Quickly, the girl drew back into herself and her expression masked quickly as Arya gathered herself. Swallowing thickly, I knew that was the last of her tale and when Arya looked up at me, I forced another smile.

"Do you have these dreams often?" I asked. Arya shrugged in response.

"Not really." She told me, gruffly. "The last one I had was during the time Robb was at the Twins with you." That was quite some time ago now, I noted, though chose to say nothing. "They don't really _feel _like dreams though. They feel-" A pause and another shrug. "Different."

"Good different?" I offered and Arya just shrugged once more.

"_Strange _different." She returned instead and the silence lingered between us for a moment.

"Perhaps," I began again after a moment, considering my words carefully. "These dreams are just a sign that you miss her?"

"I _do _miss her." Arya nodded in agreement though continued frowning. "But I don't think it's that. It's like we are _connected._" Again, I said nothing for a moment, allowing my mind to rack over what she was telling me before processing what to say in return. It was certainly not a topic of conversation I had expected to have with the young Stark girl but her sudden openness was not something I wished to pass down and was something I urged myself to grasp and run with as far as I could.

"If that's the case," I tried again. "Why don't next time you ask Nymeria to come home? If you truly are connected with her," Though I was unsure what _exactly _that meant, I humoured the girl. "Then perhaps she will hear you?" Immediately however, Arya shook her head.

"I don't think she can hear me." She retorted. "It's like I _am _her, though while I can _feel _her, I don't think she knows I'm there. She doesn't think thoughts like we do, I can just feel what she's feeling and see what she'd seeing, though whenever I try and talk to her or stop her from doing something, nothing happens. I can't do anything about it, all I can do is be there and watch. It's just- I don't know." At that, the girl cut herself off again and I realised quickly that she had nothing more to say on the matter. Concerned - though also quite confused - I decided to push just a little more on the topic, if only to make sure Arya was alright.

"Have you spoken with your mother about this?" I asked, carefully. The way Arya turned her lip up at the thought was an answer in itself. "Your brothers?" Rickon, on Arya's other side, looked too engrossed with what was going on before him to be paying much attention to the conversation, completely missing the scoffing expression on his sister's face when she looked towards him.

"They're idiots." She muttered, shaking her head and bringing a slight smile to my face. As the silence passed, so did the subject of conversation and I knew that, for now, Arya would speak no more on the matter. For a moment, I considered assuring the girl that she could speak to me any time she wished to on the topic - or about anything at all - but decided against it. If Arya wished to speak to me, then I gathered that she would. I realised that the girl probably did not want assurances that she could and I found that they would probably just provide the opposite affect and drive her away instead. Arya Stark didn't need coaxing, she would talk in her own time and will.

The training going on in the pen was no way near as hefty and as gritting as many other previous training sessions I had witnessed, though I gathered due to the King's departure, a reasonable chunk of men were currently missing in Winterfell and unable to partake. Also as Lord Umber had only just arrived in the courtyard after me, having only just left the council quarters also, the training session was currently in its early stages as the large man began to rally orders and teachings towards the men around him. I gathered that this much softer douse of training was much more suited for Rickon's intrigue as the boy had a tendency to avoid the ring if things were getting too much - a fear of violence that Lady Catelyn told me had something to do with his experiences during the war.

"Is Mother with Uncle Edmure?" Arya asked suddenly, drawing my attention away from where Greatjon was demonstrating some basic defence techniques to the younger generation of soldiers. Some of them, I noted, were very near to Rickon's age and I decided against questioning why the young Stark Lord was not joining in with them.

"Aye." I replied, biting back the grimace as I thought of the meeting I had just departed from. No decision had been made regarding Lady Talisa, though Lady Catelyn wished to speak with her brother in private and therefore the rest of us were excused and bid to leave. Before I left however, the woman had informed me that I did not have to see Lady Talisa until the evening and when I did, I was to try and treat her like any other _normal _guest. I had decided against pointing out that I had no idea how to treat guests yet as Lady Talisa and Lord Edmure were the first I had received in Winterfell, instead affirming that I would try before leaving the council chambers quickly before Lords Glover and Umber else could. "She is speaking with him in the council quarters currently. I don't know what about." I added at the end, noting Arya's curiosity. The girl pursed her lips in thought.

"Rickon said he saw you all making your way there earlier," She began, frowning. "He said Mother looked angry." At this, I sighed, unsure how to word the whole situation for Arya. Did she even _need_ to know?

"Your uncle brought with him a guest to Winterfell." I told her, tensely. "Someone we weren't expecting-"

"_That's _what made Mother angry?" Arya cut in then. "She's mad because Uncle Edmure brought someone without telling her?"

"Not exactly. It's more of _who _the guest is who has made your Mother angry."

"Who is it?" I paused before answering, again unsure whether I should really be telling Arya any of this. The girl was smart enough to understand it, I reasoned with myself; she was certainly far above her age than most girls were. Plus, she was curious - _immensely so. _While I may not have known the girl for very long, I knew full well that Arya would not let the question side and would find her answer somewhere else if I did not tell her. It seemed much safer, in a way, to just tell Arya myself. So, after taking a deep breath and lowering my voice, I did.

"Her name is Talisa Maegyr." Judging by Arya's blank expression, she didn't quite understand the significance of the name at first. Cringing, I did not know if I really wanted to explain all of Talisa's involvement with her brother to her.

"Who-?" Arya cut herself off and I was more than thankful when a sudden dawning crept up onto her features. Her frown altered from confused to thoughtful and I knew then that she understood. "Oh." She murmured under her breath, before suddenly a striking glare sharped up onto her face. While she was looking up at me as she spoke, I knew that the glare was not directed at me this time. "Why is _she _here?" I wasn't sure whether to be surprised that Arya knew of Talisa, but realised that either her family had told her or she had perhaps heard the rumours around the castle. It certainly was not something I could imagine people could hide from the likes of Arya Stark.

"She's here to discuss business, I believe." I replied, swallowing thickly. No matter how many times it had been said, I still could not quite get my head around the fact that she was here, _in Winterfell. _

"Will she be gone before Robb gets back?" I sighed at that, shrugging my shoulders in reply.

"I do not know. She wishes to discuss business with either Robb or myself so she may have to remain here until the King returns." The thought of Talisa staying in Winterfell for so long, the thought of her being here when Robb returned; it left a sickening feeling in me. I found myself feeling uneasy at the idea and did not meet Arya's gaze that stared up at me, imploring.

"You could send her away. You _are _the Queen." I breathed a chuckle, not liking how the idea was far more appealing than I wanted it to be.

"I could." I nodded, knowing that there would be _a lot _of people who would revel in such a decision - the King's mother amongst them. "But I won't. I intend to treat Lady Talisa with respect during her stay here." Turning briefly to look at Arya, I wasn't sure what to make of the incredulous expression staring up at me.

"Why?" Arya muttered, sounding completely baffled by such a notion. I paused to swallow thickly before answering.

"Because, in my eyes, she has done nothing but fall in love with a man who, under unfortunate circumstances, she could not have. Because I cannot bring myself to stand along with everyone else and judge her for doing so." I sighed then, smiling weakly down at the Stark girl. "And because she has come to Winterfell for aid and what Queen would I be to turn her away?" While still looking puzzled by my words, Arya argued no more and instead merely nodded her head slowly.

Again, the silence between us passed and as I watched Lord Umber criticise a few of the young bright-faced soldiers on their preparation stances, I could not help but feel something shift in the air between Arya and I. Understanding perhaps? Mutual respect? Whatever it was, I was more than happy to accept it, finding that my heart filled with a strange warmth when after a long period of time passed between us, Arya asked if I wished to join her and Rickon on their visit to see their father's crypt. Despite the sadness that came with the activity and my previous uneasy visit to Crypts, I found that I did not even hesitate before accepting. I joined the pair of them - and Shaggydog - across the courtyard, finding that for the time being I could rid my worries and anxiety of Talisa away while I was in their presence - something that was very much welcomed.

* * *

I spent a considerable amount of time in the Crypts of Winterfell with Arya and Rickon - the pair had shared a number of stories with their father's statue before then deciding to play hide and seek amongst the various tombs. Despite their encouragement, I did not join in and instead stood back and watched as the pair darted in and about the darkened Crypts. Shaggydog had not partook either but the direwolf had given me quite a wide berth as he too watched on the sidelines. I took no offence, aware that the wolf was merely just wary of me still.

When we did eventually leave, I was a little surprised to find Lady Catelyn stood at the outside door waiting for us, Lady Brienne at her heels. She met her son's embrace with equally warm open arms and smiled towards her daughter when we all eventually emerged up into daylight. The look she sent my way told me immediately that it was _I _whom she had sought out and I bit back the grimace of hesitation as to what was in store for me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Arya had not missed her mother's look and was shooting confused glances between her mother and I with a frown. I forced a smile when the young girl met my gaze.

"I hope the pair of you were not causing _too _much mischief." Lady Catelyn scolded lightly, before beaming down at Rickon. The boy shook his head, though his grin spoke full volumes.

"We were visiting Father." He told her promptly and I studied Lady Catelyn's face at that, noting how her features softened at the mention of her deceased husband.

"Are you still mad with Uncle Edmure?" Arya then asked, sharply, not caring how blunt her question was. Her mother sent her a stern look and I knew the woman was not going to grace that question with an answer. Shifting awkwardly in my place, I met Lady Catelyn's gaze firmly when she looked my way.

"I wished to speak with Miriella alone; perhaps you two would like to go visit your Uncle before dinner? Lady Brienne will show you the way to his chambers." The blonde warrior nodded immediately, sending both children an essence of a smile when they looked to her. Rickon was happy enough to oblige to this request and quickly extracted himself from his mother's arms before bidding Shaggydog to follow him. Arya was a little more hesitant and shot one last meaningful glance between Lady Catelyn and I before shuffling after her brother. As they walked away, Lady Brienne leading the way, Arya spared a few looks over her shoulder at us as she went, before eventually rounding the corner and disappearing from view. Alone, I turned to Lady Catelyn, unsure what I should expect from the woman. I was thankful at least that her previous anger had appeared to have dispatched completely from her expression.

"Is everything alright, Lady Catelyn?" I asked, hesitantly. The older woman breathed a chuckle, smiling softly over at me.

"While I say it often enough, I still insist that you call me Catelyn, Miriella." She reprimanded gently, though I could see that she knew I was not going to oblige by this request. Instead, I shrugged.

"It's a habit, I guess." I told her and immediately something shifted in her expression. Opening her mouth to say something, I waited for a response but after a few moments, I could see Lady Catelyn had back-tracked on it. Instead, she smiled once more and gestured that I follow her as she walked. We had not gone far before she eventually continued.

"My brother was just informing me of his _true _reason for visiting Winterfell." Lady Catelyn spoke assuringly and I tilted my head to listen. "Apparently it was Robb who had requested Edmure's visit." I raised an eyebrow at that, unsure what to make of it.

"Why does the King want Lord Edmure's presence?" I asked after a moment, glancing at the woman to see her lips pursed and expression unsure.

"I cannot say for sure and it seems Edmure is as equally uncertain," She paused then, meeting my gaze with hesitation and I watched as she considered something a moment. Judging by the way her gaze studied me, I wondered if it was something about _me _and waited for her to continue. When she did, I understood her hesitation. "Though it seems to be in the name of Arya's intended marriage to your brother, Waldron." Grimacing to myself, I realised that I had forgotten completely about _that _part of Robb's pact with my father.

Considering the idea for a moment, I realised with a frown that it was not just Robb and I who would be suffering through this promise for a bridge and found myself feeling pained to think that Arya would have to deal with a similar fate. She would have to leave Winterfell, I realised; leave her family and her home. Thinking back to Lady Catelyn's tales of how she had got Arya back during the way, the fact that she was to be ripped away from her anyway in the end - to go live in the Twins, no less - I found there to be so much grief in this fact. In comfort, I thought of how Arya would perhaps get to meet Waldra and knew that my older sister would take care of her, especially if I asked her to. The pair would no doubt get on swimmingly too, I realised.

"Is the King already making plans for their wedding?" I asked, confused for a moment. Why in the world would he need Lord Edmure's assistance for that? Surely it should by my father he would need to speak with on the matter? Frowning to myself, I could not quite see the logic though before I could ask any of the questions on my mind, Lady Catelyn sighed deeply. She stopped walking then and I halted too, eyeing her wary expression with uncertainty. What was going on? "Lady Catelyn?" It was a long time before the woman eventually answered.

"I do not believe that Robb has asked my brother here to help plan their wedding." She began, slowly. "As far as I was concerned, Robb had no intentions of making such plans any time soon." When Lady Catelyn did not continue, I breathed a chuckle, in hope to lighten the tense air between us.

"Then why-?"

"I do not believe that Robb has any intentions of making such plans _at all. _As far as Arya is concerned anyway." It suddenly clicked then in my head as to what Lady Catelyn was getting at and immediately, I understood her hesitation and unease. Eyeing the woman carefully, and finding that the words were lost from me a moment, I found a dreading feeling plummeting in my stomach.

"But the King promised my father that Arya would wed my brother when they were of age - that was part of the deal." I drew out slowly. After a hesitant pause, I continued. "Lady Catelyn, my father is not the kind of man who will so easily allow Robb to break such a promise."

"I know." She nodded in return, sighing once more. "I am not entirely sure what my son has planned though that is all Edmure could tell me on the matter. It seems he is just as clueless as to what Robb is up to as us." She smiled weakly over at me then and though there was a dreaded darkness in the air, I forced a smile back. "Robb cares for Arya so very much - as well as the rest of his siblings too. I know he does not wish to condemn her to a life she does not want, after everything she has gone through already. I believe he is trying his very hardest to get her out of this pact." She hesitated then, her brows burrowing as she though. "I only hope that he knows what he is doing." A sudden over-whelming sadness overcame the older woman and I watched as Lady Catelyn's face creased with perceived pain. Was she thinking of Arya leaving her? Was she thinking of the time she would have to say goodbye to yet _another _of her children after all the Stark family had been through? Despite my uncertainty as to what my husband was planning, I could not bear to see Lady Catelyn - my mentor here in Winterfell - standing before me with such agony. Quickly, I racked my head with something to say.

"Well, I have faith in the King." I replied, quietly, smiling when Lady Catelyn looked my way. "I believe he will figure out a way to get his sister out of this betrothal, and I am sure Arya will be pleased when she hears that her brother is fighting for her freedom." The last part of my comment was meant to more in jest though a strange hardness came of the older woman's features at my words, leaving my smile slowly fading from my face. Before I could even ask what the matter was, the King's mother sighed.

"Arya does not know." She told me, gravely. "She does not know that Robb has promised her to Waldron Frey." Again the dread returned.

Thinking back to my time with the young Stark girl, I realised that it made sense that she was not aware of the promised betrothal she had been brought into. I would have expected much more animosity, much more anger, directed my way and yet while the girl had been uncertain, today was proof that there was no objective ill-will for me. The fact that she wasn't aware left me worried. What would happen if Robb could not get her out of the marriage? What would happen if there was nothing he could do? The thought of her finding out, after so long and after so much progression, was terrifying to say the least. I knew one thing was for certain, Arya Stark would _hate _me. She would hate me because I was a Frey, because I was associated so strongly with it all. I realised that she would probably be angry at her brother too; he was the one who had decided on the agreement in the first place and he was the one who had kept it from her for so long. How in the world would the girl react to such news? I recalled when my sisters and I were told of Robb's intention of marrying one of us, though the fact he was choosing between us had softened the blow slightly. At least we had had time to come to terms with the news and at least we had had time to get to know our potential betrothed. Would Arya even get to meet Waldron before she was married off to him?

Bitterly, I realised that out of my twenty-two trueborn brothers, and despite knowing that he was Shirei's _full_ brother, I could not even pick Waldron Frey out from the whole of the bunch.

* * *

Dinner that evening was something I was immensely dreading. After spending some time with Lady Catelyn, who pointedly led me around Winterfell to speak with some of the masons again to "clear our minds" from what had happened earlier that morning, the woman then informed me that dinner would be in honour of her brother and his party. I asked then what the dinner would entail and was quite thankful when she assured me that I would not have to entertain Talisa. While I may not have held any ill feelings towards the woman, the thought of speaking to her that day, before I had properly processed the situation, was certainly over-whelming. I was glad therefore when Lady Catelyn told me that it would be Lord Edmure who would be expected to take up my time.

When I retired to my chambers, Esma was there to greet me and judging by her wary expression she had heard the news. With a grimace, I took a seat down on one of the wooden chairs, feeling the exhaustion from the day. Esma soon joined me.

"I heard some of the cooks talking." She offered in a way of explanation. "I was not sure if they were merely mistaken rumours or not but seeing you now, I'm guessing they are true?" I didn't say anything in reply but offered a single nod in return. Esma pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What unfortunate circumstances that the King should leave right before the woman arrives here." I scoffed lightly.

"I am not sure the circumstances would be any better with the King _here, _Esma." I replied, bluntly. "At least in his absence, I have time to prepare for his return where he will inevitably fall back in love with the woman again upon seeing her." I realised then that my tone sounded far too bitter - far too _jealous_ almost - for my liking and I inwardly cursed myself. Silently, I reminded myself again that _I _was not the one scorned in this situation.

"You cannot believe that the King will dishonour you like that, my lady." Esma quickly stuttered, though I could her tone was forced.

"Why not? It would not be the first time that a King has done so to his Queen. Robert Baratheon was no angelic King, was he? I dread to think how many bastard children there are of his scattered across the Seven Kingdoms." Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. I took a moment to calm the wailing of thoughts in my head then before continuing. "I am not in love with the King, Esma. What I am feeling now isn't just some over-zest jealousy for Lady Talisa. I just-" Pausing, I felt an almost struggle to merge my words together. My handmaid waited patiently, eyeing me with a soft expression. "The thought of Robb being with her now, after _everything, _it just- I don't know-" I stopped again, unsure what even was the point I was trying to make. After a long period of thinking, I gave up and sighed once more. "It bothers me."

"It _bothers _you, my lady?" Esma repeated, a hint of mirth in her gaze.

"Don't mock me." I muttered, though a smile of my own graced my lips and in turn, Esma chuckled.

"It is not unusual for the idea of your husband with another woman to _bother _you, Miriella. Some would probably say that the feelings are quite natural." The other woman went onto say, her eyes still smiling. At that, I could not help but chuckle, even if it was at my own expense. After a moment though, I saw Esma's expression turn thoughtful. "Do you believe Lady Talisa is here to cause trouble between yourself and the King?" A little stumped by the question, I had to pause to properly consider it before eventually answering.

"I don't know. I don't _think _so." I told her with a frown. "She is here for business with healing supplies, I believe." Yet again, I had to stop to consider my thoughts and once again, sighed deeply. "I don't feel any hatred towards her, Esma. I guess I feel guilty more than anything when I think of her - _I _am the one who took her place after all." My handmaid opened her mouth then, no doubt to try and abolish my words with assurances, but I quickly continued. "I know that I shouldn't - I was hardly the one to force myself into marrying the King. That does not take away the fact that her heart has been broken and yet here I stand, basking in whatever glory there is to be had with the job of Queen." Despite my words, I was still aware that whatever glory there was on offer, I had not quite reached the point of taking it yet. I was no Queen yet, regardless of my title, and even if I was, I found that I did not want the glory anyway. Exhaling deeply, I continued. "If I had it my way, then I would let Talisa take my place and live happily."

"And then what would become of you?" Esma probed, gently. "Would _you_ then live happily?" I couldn't answer her at first. Moving back to the Twins now would not be a case of moving back home anymore. Shirei was gone; my sisters would no doubt follow in succession now the ball had started rolling; I would be forced to live amongst the likes of Ser Quentyn and my father once more. Bitterly, I knew there was nothing left for me back at the Twins. It was barely a home to begin with and now that Shirei had gone to Raventree Hall, the thought of going back there without her was unthinkable. It seemed Esma had clearly seen my thoughts in my expression, as she nodded slowly with understanding, despite me not saying anything. "Perhaps it is time you stopped feeling so guilty on the matter and try and enjoy the life you have been given? Lady Talisa, however sorry you may feel for her, was the one who lay with a man promised to another. Regardless of the circumstances, regardless of whether she loved him; she was at fault. You cannot be blamed for that and you should not feel guilty for being who you are, Miriella. _You _did not ask for this, the King chose you. Therefore you have _nothing _to feel guilty about. There is not point wallowing in what could have been, instead you should focus on what could be."

"_What could be_?" I muttered, feeling uncomfortable listening to her kind words of wisdom. Esma saw my discomfort though and chuckled.

"You have a life here ahead of you - a life _with _the King, no less." She pointed out and I grimaced weakly. "Try and enjoy it."

"How?" I breathed, shaking my head and smiling bitterly. "How can I enjoy it when things are as awkward as it is between us? Not to mention, his past lover is here in Winterfell now. I cannot imagine how _her _presence would do anything good for our marriage." I stood up then, finding that I was far too agitated to sit, and began pacing the room, my hand ringing together in frustration. Esma watched me a few moments before speaking.

"Things are getting better between you and the King; I've seen it myself." She objected then and I did not deny it. "As for the presence of Lady Talisa, well I believe that perhaps her presence _will _do something good for your marriage." I stopped then, eyeing the woman with incredulous eyes. Was she serious? How in the world could she believe such a thing? "I believe that the King has honour and _you _have already told me that he has assured you of his loyalty in regards to that woman, has you not?" It was true, I had told Esma of the King's promises to me; _"I intend to be an honourable husband, Miriella", "I will be loyal to you". _Swallowing thickly, I was not sure I had the strength to believe them right now. "When he returns and should Lady Talisa be here when he does, I believe her presence will be a test for him." I scoffed at that, shaking my head in disbelief.

"So, my marriage now hangs in the balance of a test of his will-power?" I returned with a raised eyebrow. Esma continued as if I hadn't spoke.

"It is a test that I do not believe he will fail." She eyed me meaningfully then and I bit my lip from speaking out my disbelief once more. "Perhaps as well as believing in yourself, maybe you should also start believing in your husband. He has not given you reason not to do so, so far."

"Disregarding the times he has spent ignoring me or being terse with me." I muttered. Esma sighed, looking tired by the conversation.

"It is so easy to slip into a life of bitterness, my lady, and I fear you are touching on the edge of doing so. You are angry and you are scared and I understood that you are feeling alone here but you cannot carry on like that forever." My heart tinged at her words and I swallowed thickly, eyeing my handmaid uncertainly as I considered what she was saying. "Take charge of your life, try and enjoy yourself for a change." I was unable to say anything in response, not sure I liked the emotions that overwhelmed me after Esma had finished her berating. So many questions, so much doubt and anger came to mind then and I wondered briefly is she was right. I did not want to live a bitter life and I certainly did not want to stay lonely forever. How could I change that though? How could I "take charge" and enjoy myself? Clearing her throat, Esma drew me away from my musings and the woman quietly rose to her feet before smiling warmly at me. "Come on, lets get ready for dinner. The Queen will need to make a good impression after all." Saying nothing in return, I merely nodded and allowed the woman to prepare me for the night ahead.

* * *

I was surprised to say the least when a knock sounded on my chamber doors, quite close to dinner time, just as Esma had finished with my hair. Ruefully, I had allowed the woman to style my hair more than usual, plaiting my darkened locks and arranging them in a strange way that she informed me would "suit me". I let her get on with it, though abolished her attempts to make me wear a dress. She looked quite unhappy by this and I knew she wanted to argue, though thankfully kept her mouth shut. After the day I had had, I did not think I could bear worrying further about whether I would trip over the skirt of a gown and go head first in front of an entire Hall of guests this evening. When the door rattled with the force of a heavy fist, I could not help but jump in surprise and Esma chuckled to herself as she made her way over to answer it. It was certainly quite shocking to find a beaming, smartly dressed, Lord Edmure on the other side.

"Good evening, your grace." The man bowed respectfully, remaining on the threshold of the chambers despite Esma stepping back to let him in. I smiled at him from my place in front of the vanity mirror.

"Good evening, Lord Edmure." I greeted. "How was your day?" His smile did not waver, despite the troubles he had received on his initial arrival at Winterfell.

"It was grand, thank you." He replied, cheerfully. "Though it certainly has been lacking without your company, your grace. I know you must have been busy though, so I thought I would come and offer my escort to dinner. Without my nephew to do so, it seems quite unfitting that you should arrive on your own." I smiled further and nodded. Glancing at Esma, I noticed her eyes fixed on Lord Edmure with a unusually admirable expression, her cheeks flushed strangely.

"Thank you, my lord, that would be kind of you. I will be only a few moments, Esma is just finishing up." Lord Edmure flashed a tooth-filled smile towards my handmaid at her mention before bowing his head once towards me.

"I shall wait outside." Once his figure had backed out the doorway, Esma was quick to shut it, the woman turning to me with an amused expression. I raised an eyebrow in question, unsure what to make of her silent mirth and waited as she strode towards me, expectantly.

"I did not realise you had already taken to your role as Queen so well already." She told me, smile splitting across her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning with confusion. Esma began to tug at a few last strands of my hair first before answering.

"You have certainly matched the _Queenly _voice, my lady. You have the grace of a royal, that's for sure." I breathed a chuckle at that, shaking my head and feeling unsure I could quite believe her observations.

"I was just being polite." I denied though Esma continued smiling knowingly. Deciding to argue any further, I allowed the woman to continue with her work, finding that my lips remained upturned with a slight smile as I thought of her comments. Perhaps being around Lady Catelyn for so long had started to catch on?

"I must say," Esma began again, once she had finished and I was allowed to stand from the mirror. She retrieved my usual robe, a thick furred one that I used to battle the cold, and was quick to throw it over my shoulders. I raised another eyebrow, bidding that the woman continue her thoughts. She did so in a whisper. "Lord Edmure is certainly quite handsome."

"Is he?" I muttered, a little surprised by her comment. I considered the man in question for a moment, finding that he certainly was more pleasant than most men around the Twins. I was never one to really take to face-value though and found that I while I have observed the man's countenance upon arrival, I had not really taken to it. Perhaps I was just not so easily swayed by a handsome face? Immediately, I knew that not to be true as a certain curly haired King came to mind then and my body shuddered with a strange sensation. "I hadn't noticed." I eventually muttered, hoping to sound disinterest, despite the thoughts in my head. Esma was not so easily fooled though and eyed me with another knowing smile.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, my lady." She nodded, tone light. "With the likes of the King, I guess others are quite dull in comparison." I sent her a dead-panned look, though felt my lips tugging upwards traitorously. With one last chuckle, Esma finally set my robe in place and took one last moment to brush it down before smiling at me. "Come on, we must not keep the man waiting."

Lord Edmure was leaning casually against the wall beside my door when I eventually vacated the room. Esma remained inside, informing me that she would be there after dinner and bid me a good night. Smiling once more into the room at my handmaid, I let the door shut behind me before turning to the King's uncle. He was still beaming widely at me and I took a second's pause to study his face. Esma was right; he was quite handsome, though she was also right in guessing that I believed him to be dull in comparison to the King. Shaking the thoughts away, I greeted the man accordingly. Politely, he offered his arm and I took it with a smile.

"You look lovely this evening, your grace." Lord Edmure told me, as we made out way down the corridor towards the Great Hall. "Though I must say, I am certainly quite surprised that you are not dressed in a gown. Take no offense, it is just unexpected that's all." I smiled briefly.

"Things were never so strict back at the Twins." I informed him. "Dressing in gowns was not something so important and I guess it is just a habit I cannot break." Lord Edmure nodded thoughtfully and I could not help but add; "The King does not appear to mind that I don't." The man chuckled at that.

"No, I suppose having Arya as his sister will have bent his boundaries on such matters." I silently agreed. "How long have you been in Winterfell now, your grace?"

"Not long, my lord." I admitted. "No more than three weeks. We have been married nearly two months now, though three weeks of that was made up travelling here." At that, I flashed the man a small smile. "I am still settling in."

"And I expect my sister has been making you feel most welcome too?" I didn't answer, but continued smiling when he looked my way. Lord Edmure continued on without a hitch. "It was a long journey from Riverrun also. I am sure you know well enough how wary it can be, your grace, not to mention whatever mishap there may along the way." I frowned at that, confused at to what the man meant.

"What do you mean, "mishap"?" I pondered openly, eyeing the man with a curious gaze.

"We had some troubles along the way here, your grace." Lord Edmure continued, unaware of my confusion. "It was always going to be a risk, travelling at such a time and we were fortunate enough to be ready when they came." When _who _came, I wanted to ask, though the man carried on before I could. "It only happened once thankfully. We were camping for the night when a group of them attacked. I guessed the Tully flag was something of a calling to them, regardless if they were aware who _I _was. There weren't many of them though and we fought them off easily enough. When Robb returns, he will need to be informed though. It may be that more needs to be done on the matter."

I continued eyeing the man with confusion. What in the world was the talking about? Who were they? Why were they attacking Lord Edmure and his party? Before I could even open my mouth to ask the man though, who apparently thought I was in the know on such matters, a sudden thought came to me. I recalled it then, after so long of forgetting, something that I had not thought of until now. On our own journey up to Winterfell, I remembered the "disturbance", I remembered how adamant everyone was in regards to telling me and how Robb had left to deal with the matter quite promptly after being informed. He had assured me he would tell me what it was, he told me he would explain it to me "in time" and yet he never did. Though whose fault was that? His for not doing so or mine for forgetting? As I took in Lord Edmure's words, I wondered if the two events were linked and knew in my heart that they were. Before I could question the man further though, he continued again though this time onto another subject.

"I find it strange, you know," Lord Edmure began. "That you do not have guards posted at your doors or following you wherever you go." I considered this a moment, realising that this was true though I had never noticed before. Perhaps this was because I was so used to dealing without such attention back in the Twins that I thought nothing of it when I was left without it here? I did not consider it too long though, my mind still whirling from the thought of these "disturbances" on the road to Winterfell.

"I guess Robb just never felt the need to appoint me any." I murmured, head reeling. Lord Edmure hummed at that.

"You are Queen though, I would have thought you would have _some _sort of guard. Even my sister has Lady Brienne and she is merely the King's mother." _Merely _the King's mother? Lady Catelyn was much more than that, I wanted to say but found no voice to do so.

The doors to the Great Hall came quickly into sight and any questions I wished to ask Lord Edmure died on my lips upon view of them. Swallowing thickly, I decided to keep my questions at bay until we were seated - and I was able to speak with Lady Catelyn on such matters - and instead forced a smile when we reached the entrance. It was certainly weak in comparison to Lord Edmure's grin but I found I couldn't quite bring myself to care. My mind was too occupied to bother with such acts. After one last flash of his teeth in my direction, the King's uncle led me through the doors and into the blare of the Hall. I was already quite accustomed now to the buzz of dinner time at Winterfell and paid no mind to the tables of men and women as we made our way up to the top table. I noticed quickly as we approached that the usual order had been altered in favour of Robb's departure and Lord Edmure's arrival, my own seat occupied by Lady Catelyn now. Eyeing Robb's vacant seat, I gathered that to be my appointed place and saw that Lord Edmure would take up Lord Brynden's seat on my other side. I found myself breathing a sigh of relief when I saw Lady Talisa was not in sight.

As we passed, I smiled in greeting to both Rickon and Arya, who offered their own greeting in return. Rickon's smile was still shy, but was there all the same, while Arya's was more of a smirk than anything. Their greetings were welcome enough anyway and I nodded my thanks to Lord Edmure when he pulled my chair out for me as I took my place in Robb's seat. Once everyone had been seated, I let my eyes wander around the room and found my gaze stopping short on a familiar figure on one of the lower tables.

Lady Talisa was sat facing the top table, though she was not looking our way. Instead, her posture was straight and her eyes were down-turned to the table before her. She did not appear to be speaking to anyone around her, yet her expression betrayed nothing. I stared at the woman with a mixture of emotion, unsure what to make of seeing her again especially after all the discussions I had had about her throughout the course of the day. I did not need to ask Lady Catelyn to understand her distaste for the woman and found it surprising that she had even allowed Talisa into the Great Hall at all. Swallowing thickly, I studied the woman some more, my breath hitching slightly when the Volantis woman suddenly looked up from her stare into the table and up towards me. I could not move when her gaze locked with mine.

She stared blankly back at me, again her emotions hidden from sight. Her gaze did not waver as she continued eyeing me and I found I was unable to look away myself. Talisa's set jaw was what gaze her thoughts away, the slight tension was just and so evident and immediately I saw a pass of coldness in her expression. It was expected, of course, but that did not make it any less uncomfortable to receive. Stupidly, I braved offering a smile, though cursed myself instantly at such a thoughtless move. Talisa's eyes narrowed instantly and I caught a glimpse of what could only be described as _loathing _in her gaze then. She was the first to look away and I found another breath escape me when I was finally free of her stare. Ducking my gaze too, I found my hands shaking as I tried to reach for my cutlery to begin eating the meal before me. It was the sound of Lady Catelyn's voice that eventually broke me from my turmoil.

"I trust that my brother was appropriate with you when he escorted you here?" She asked, lightly, and I realised it to be a slight jest in her brother's behalf. The man himself remained oblivious, speaking happily enough with Lords Umber and Glover on my other side.

"Aye, he was fine." I muttered in response and out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Catelyn pause.

"Did he say something to you, Miriella?" She probed then, voice tense. At her question, my previous questions came back to me and I was thankful enough to allow them to occupy my mind, in favour of ridding the previous tension I had received from Lady Talisa's stare. Narrowing my gaze, I turned to the woman at my side.

"He was telling me of their journey up here." I began, slowly. There was a shift in the older woman's expression, but otherwise she said nothing. I carried on, deciding to get straight to the point on the matter. "He told me something about an _attack _on his party and I then remembered something that happened on _our _journey here too." Lady Catelyn paused in her eating, choosing to place her knife and fork down as she turned to me. "That "disturbance" that Robb had to go deal with, no one ever explained to me what that was about and I guess I forgot to continue asking about it in the end. Though when Lord Edmure mentioned his own experiences, I finally remembered again. The King never got around to telling me what had happened in that settlement though am I right in thinking that it is the linked to what happened to Lord Edmure?" Lady Catelyn did not answer for the longest of times, choosing instead to stare at me carefully, considering my words no doubt. I stared back coolly - finding her a lot easier to stare back at that Lady Talisa - waiting for my response. When I eventually got it, I was met initially with a wary sigh.

"I always thought Robb had explained what was happening to you." She admitted then, quietly. "But it seems he must have forgotten also." Or chose _not _to tell me, I found myself thinking bitterly. I felt anger towards the King; had he truly forgotten to tell me or had chosen to leave me in the dark? While I hoped it was the former, the thought of it being the latter left me reeling again. Robb had _promised _not to tell me the truth after all.

"What is happening then, Lady Catelyn?" She sighed again before eventually telling me, her tone grave as she spoke.

"I am sure you are aware of House Bolton?" I nodded blankly. "Well, during the war they were allies of Robb for a period. Their head, Roose Bolton, was one of Robb's closest advisors and I guess would have taken my uncle's place as his hand should things have turned out differently." I wanted to ask what had happened, but waited as the woman paused, letting her think for a moment before she continued. "Theon Greyjoy was a very dear friend of my son's - he was a ward here at Winterfell and the pair grew very close together. Circumstances came about though and Theon ended up betraying Robb during the way, siding with his father and led the attack on Winterfell when Robb was away fighting the Lannisters. Roose Bolton insisted that he would send his son, Ramsay, to take back Winterfell for Robb and bring him Theon and the ironborns. While the Bolton forces did indeed take back Winterfell from Theon and his men, they did not do as requested and bring them to Robb. Instead, Ramsay killed all the ironborns and took Theon captive, torturing him to a state beyond repair.

"Robb cares greatly for Theon, despite the betrayal - he may deny it, but he does. He was furious when he heard of his maltreatment and that Ramsay had gone against his orders. He wished to punish the bastard boy for what he had done though Ramsay fled before he could be taken and has not been found ever since. His father, Roose, denies any knowledge of where the boy is though Robb does not believe him. He demoted him from his small council after the war and after finding out that some of the Bolton forces were working alongside the Lannisters, he has reprimanded them all for that has happened. The forces under Roose's control have all returned to Dreadfort though the holdfast is under guard currently while Ramsay is still missing. There are Bolton soldiers working with the bastard boy also, it is believed, who are helping him in the mutiny.

"Ramsay's forces, however small they may be, have been attacking settlements and travelling parties across the North since the war ended. There does not appear to be any motive in the attacks and no one has been able to capture any of them. In a bid to stop these men, Robb has sanctioned bounties upon their heads for any sellswords that find them. Also, I believe the Brotherhood without Banners have also been called and Robb has requested their aid in stopping Ramsay by asking them to hunt him down specifically. While their allegiance is to no King, their goal is to protect the small folk and I believe they have agreed to Robb's request."

When Lady Catelyn finished, she eyed me carefully, judging my reaction to the news with hesitation. I, myself, had no idea how to process the information immediately and instead stared back with a frown. A Bolton mutiny? Attacks on the small folk? Brotherhood without banners? It took me a moment to get my head around what was happening and I realised that whatever I had guessed it to be, _this _certainly was not it.

"So, Ramsay Bolton and his forces were behind the attacks on the road?" I asked, carefully. Lady Catelyn nodded.

"I believe so." She provided. "Their movements have not been anything above attacking travellers and settlements though - they have not tried to take any holdfast yet."

"Do you think they will?" I probed, picking out the "yet" in her sentence. Lady Catelyn sighed.

"I don't know." She offered. "Ramsay Bolton is an unpredictable character so it's hard to say. I only hope that he is captured or killed before it leads to anything more than mindless disturbances." Swallowing thickly, I didn't think her words were really doing much of an assurance. "Do not fear though, Miriella; like I said, there are bounties on their heads and people looking for them. It is only a matter of time before their forces are stopped." I nodded numbly, unsure what to say. "When Robb returns, he will be the better person to discuss the matter with. He will have more to tell you, I'm sure."

"Aye." I muttered. "I'll speak with him about it when he returns." Lady Catelyn hesitated then, her expression frowning as she studied me. After a tense moment though, the woman cleared her throat and I watched as she quickly forced a smile.

"Lets discuss something else."

I agreed silently, allowing the woman to trifle on then about tomorrow's duties and what had to be done. I listened quietly, taking it what I could, though finding that my mind certainly was not with it. I thought of the Boltons, I thought of Talisa, I thought of everything Esma had said to me and so much more. It was over-whelming to say the least but I kept my thoughts hidden from view, not allowing the strain of them seep through. I wanted to scream though; shout and cry and laugh all at the same time. There was so much to think about, so much happening around me that needed to be dealt with all at once. Was this what Robb felt like all the time? All the time he had to keep his emotions in check to keep appearances up, so people around you did not worry? Was this what it was like to be King or Queen? Bitterly, I realised it probably was and despite whatever anger I felt towards the man for keeping the Bolton mutiny secret from me, I found that I pitied the man for having to deal with it alone for so long.

With a wary sigh, I continued eating my dinner in an unwavering manner, smiling appropriately at what was going on around me and offering comments when required. If Robb could do it, I reasoned with myself, then so could I.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:**** Apologises for the slight delay on this chapter, it would have been up sooner but for some reason I took it upon myself to go back and edit some of the chapters before it. Also, the current festive season has kept me at bay for a while too! I hope everyone has enjoyed the holidays! Happy New year to you all - lets hope 2015 is a good one :) **

**Thanks again for all the support from the previous chapter, I'm glad that people are still enjoying this story so far and are interested in what happens next. Hopefully I won't disappoint and you will all enjoy the upcoming chapters! Let me know what you think of the latest update - good, bad, average? I will apologise in advance for the lack of Robb in these last couple of chapters, which I can imagine will be annoying for some. He will make a reappearance soon enough, be patient! :) Though I am intrigued to hear your thoughts on something - what do you guys think will/want to happen when he does return? How do you think he and Miriella will be? Him and Talisa? I'd love to know what you guys have to say! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The First Keep - or the Healing Keep as some called it now - had not been damaged too greatly during the war. It was an aged building though its wary structure had held quite firm against the Greyjoy siege, the only damage really being that to the gargoyles that surrounded the hem of its roof. Large in size, the First Keep was perhaps one of the bigger structures in Winterfell, standing tall and above most of the other establishments, besides maybe the Great Hall and the Great Keep. I was told it housed the wounded; those whose injuries were still prevalent from the war and also, as I had come to realise upon recent news, had been inflicted from Bolton attacks. It was probably the only place in the entire Northern Fortress that I had not managed to visit - or had not _wanted _to visit. The scenes that I imagined within those walls certainly had me wary to enter and Lady Catelyn's reluctance to go also had done me no favours.

Early that morning though, the day after Lord Edmure's and Talisa's arrival in Winterfell, I strangely found myself standing before the Keep, staring up at it with a wary expression. I was alone; Lady Catelyn was not there to hold my hand and lead the way this time. To say I was nervous would have been a true understatement. I was _terrified. _

It was at breakfast that day that I informed Lady Catelyn of my wish to try some of my duties alone. The woman was quite shocked and though she assured me that there was no need to do so just yet if I was not ready, I could see a strange glimpse of pride in her eyes. After having spent the entire evening with a mind that would not rest, I had come to a few conclusions as I tossed and turned in the solitude of my chambers. I would try and take Esma's advice; to take charge and enjoy my life. The first step of "taking charge" of my life seemed to be going about my duties alone, which certainly was a startling concept. Reluctantly, I had told Lady Catelyn that I wished to visit the wounded that morning. It seemed a fitting place to start, though the older woman was a little hesitant by my request. I quickly assured the woman then that if needs be, I had Maester Norjen to turn to - who spent most of his time between his turret and the Healing Keep, I was told - and while Lady Catelyn pursed her lips at such a suggestion, she did not argue.

After my visit to the Healing Keep, I was instructed to join Lady Catelyn and the councilmen in the council quarters for luncheon. Though she did not provide me with any detail as to what the meeting would be about, it was not hard to guess - _Lady Talisa_. I had seen the mess of thoughts whirling behind Lady Catelyn's eyes when I had greeted her at breakfast, finding that her expressions were much more tense than usual. When the Volantis healer did make an appearance into the Great Hall, sometime during the middle of my meal, I watched out the corner of my eye as the King's mother twitched and grimaced at the other woman's presence. I was a little surprised myself to see Talisa at mealtimes after figuring that the woman would try and avoid Lady Catelyn and I during her stay, though my surprise was nothing compared to the raise in my anxiety upon sight of her. My feelings were no ill-meant towards the woman - I had taken a more _pitiful _approach instead in fact_ \- _though that did not stop a horrible sickness in my stomach rising at the thoughts of her and the King together. I knew the council meeting today would be a hard one to endure.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing all thoughts of Talisa and over worries aside, I instead decided to focus on the task at hand. I was going to use my time now until the council meeting to begin my push as Queen in the North. I would start by proving to the people that I could go it alone as well as finally braving to face whatever horrid scenes would greet me inside the Healing Keep. If Talisa could do it, I thought bitterly; then so could I. With that thought, I made my way towards the entrance.

The first thing that struck me when I pushed open the large, heavy doors to the Healers Keep was the smell. It was like a wall - more over-powering than the odour of the Feast Hall back at the Twins - striking against me hard as soon as my being stepped over the threshold. I could not help but gag as it over-whelmed my senses and after a moment of uncertainty, I allowed the smell to simmer until I eventually realised what it was. The stench was a mixture of a lot of things - none of which were pleasant. The smell of medicine was perhaps the first I could identify; bitter and I could not help but wrinkle my nose at its peculiar smell. I could almost taste it on my tongue and I swallowed hard in an attempt to rid it from my mouth. The next smell that caught me was alcohol, but I knew it would not be used to drink in here. No, the alcohol here would be used for wounds and for the purpose of the healers. This particular smell however was quickly overridden by the next stench - the stench of blood. It was to be expected, of course. If there were wounds, there was bound to be blood after all. I had expected as such on my way down to the Keep that morning though the intensity of it, certainly something I had not anticipated. It was _sickening_. When the stench of what could only be described as burnt flesh caught my senses, I found myself frowning, unsure why in the world I had caught this smell. After a few contemplative moments however, I recalled my interaction with Maester Norjen and Lady Catelyn and of their talk of the _burn _victims here in Winterfell. I could not help but physically gag at the thought, covering my mouth to keep the threatening bile at bay. Gods, it was all so much.

I initially found myself standing in a small corridor upon entry and after letting the door shut behind me, I listened for a moment to all going on around me. Keeping my hand covering my mouth and holding my breath, I listened silently to the sounds of bustling and conversation coming from down the corridor. Turning to look down it, I saw a small flickering light underneath the door way at the end and gathered that was my intended heading. Already, over-come with uncertainty now due to the smell that had struck me on the way in, I found myself hesitating once more before bravely forcing my feet to head towards the direction of the door. I was here now, I reasoned with myself; I might as well go further. When I finally did reach the door though, I found that nothing could have prepared me for what I would see on the other side.

Upon entering, the hand that I had used to cover my mouth dropped from my face in shock as I beheld the sights within. The stench was stronger, _much worse_, in here though I found that I could not raise my hand again to mask the smell. Instead, all I could do was stare. Stare at what could only be described as the _horrific_ scenes before me.

What caught me first was the sheer number of people that the Keep housed and how there appeared to be an endless number of beds scattered around this very large high-roofed hall, each and every one of them occupied. The number of people that were grouped before me was very definitely over-whelming and I found that I could not let my attention focus on a single one, too shocked and too horrified by all their appearances. Blood, _so much blood. _It took over both my smell and sight now as amongst all the flesh and bandages that littered my view, the sight of blood was a recurring image among the bodies. Nothing was still though. In and between the beds, people - healers - darted about from one person to another, some carrying armfuls of bandages, others bottles of medicine, others nothing. In the far corner, I saw a few healers all grouped together around one bed, bending over the body that lay on it and their whispered, rushed conversation left me increased with dread. The sight of blood coating their robes and arms had me swallowing thickly and I had to look away before the scene became too unbearable. _All_ of this though was unbearable.

I found I could not move from my position by the door of the hall, my entire body numb from the sight before me. It seemed no one inside had noticed my appearance either and for an unknown amount of time, I only stood there and stared. I was their Queen and these were my people; each and every single one of them. These were my people and they were hurt; some were dying. The sight of their pain only had me aching and I found myself feeling helpless. How in the world could I help these people? I had no business being here, I realised, as I was in no state to do anything. What good was I as Queen if I could not help and protect my own people? Feeling bitter, I felt my body slump a little and without asking, I felt my feet stagger back. I was almost at the door when a voice caught my attention.

"Your grace?" Dragging my gaze away from where I was staring at a man laying on one of the beds - his entire left side burnt and disfigured, his skin blotchy and scarred - I looked up to where the voice had called from. After a few dazed moments, I zoned in on none other but the familiar odd, little man that I had encountered some time ago, his wide-eyed stare uncertain and surprised. Maester Norjen no longer looked like the flustered man I had seen in the Maester Turret some time ago; he looked like someone else entirely now. His expression was controlled, his stance was straightened and his gaze fixed on me like a man who knew what he was doing. I could not help but catch sight of the blood stains that thickly layered his robes, blanching as I did. Slowly, the small man walked towards me. "What are you doing here, your grace?" He asked in a quiet tone, eyeing me with the same wide-eyes. Drawing even closer, the man lowered his voice further. "This is not a very nice place to be."

"I-" I began, finding that my own voice failed me now and how, again, my voice constricted. Looking over Maester Norjen's shoulder, my gaze swept across the hall of the wounded once more before I struggled to meet the gaze of the man in my way me. "I wanted to- I _needed_ to- to see- I needed to see this place." My voice came out in an unbashful stuttered and I swallowed thickly to rid the dryness once more. "I wanted to help." Maester Norjen's gaze softened and he opened and closed his mouth wordlessly for a moment.

"Does Lady Stark know you are here?" He asked, frowning. I nodded numbly.

"Yes, I told her- I wanted to do this myself. Alone." I breathed, voice still shaky. "I _needed _to do this, Maester." Again, I swept my eyes across the hall again, taking in all the injured and bloodied bodies before letting out a shaky breath. "I want to help." I repeated again, not even certain what I intended to do here anymore. "But I am not sure how." A wail somewhere in the hall made me flinch and I listened for a moment to the pain-ridden sound before continuing. "Or if I can."

"Your grace-" Maester Norjen began and I knew of his intentions; he wished to send me away, away from this place, away from the people within. Though the horrors of the hall had certainly stunned me, I knew I could not leave. Like I had said, I _needed _to do this. For myself and my people.

"Please." I begged quietly then. "Please, I know I am not trained, but I want to do something. _Anything_." A pause of uncertainty, Maester Norjen eyed me with a pursed frown. "I am supposed to be these people's Queen, but how in the world can I be if I do not help those who are in need of help the most? Please, give me something to do. I will wash bandages, sort through medicines; I do not care what you ask of me." Another pause. "I just want to help, I want people to see that I care, because I do, Maester; _I really do-_"

"I know." Maester Norjen breathed, staring up at me and shaking his head in a strange manner. "You would not be here if you did not." After a brief moment of consideration, the short, plump man sighed. "I cannot imagine that the King will like that you have come here, your grace. It is not a place of happiness or light; there is plenty of death and darkness to be found within these walls." He eyes me meaningfully then before drawing his voice in once more. "These people - the majority of them will be unaware of _who _you are. Heck, many of them do not recognise their own kin. And plenty of them will never leave this hall again - I have to ask, your grace; are you honestly sure you wish to be here? It is a decision not to be taken lightly." I nodded numbly after a moment of uncertain silence, merely watching as one of the healers passed my line of sight, carrying a bowl of blood-coloured water and used bandages slung over their arm. "Alright then. Wait here a moment and I will be right back."

With that, Maester Norjen scuttled away, darting amongst the beds and their inhabitants. I watched him go, feeling a strange uncertainty lingering, before letting my eyes study those around me once more. Did I have any idea what in the world I was doing there? No; but I was there and I had to make the best of the situation. Vaguely, I wondered what Robb would thing of my current predicament and knew that he would not be best pleased. Studying the people around me - and despite whatever tension there may be between us still - I knew that he would certainly not want me to be in the presence of so much death and pain. Robb was not here though and I had been left in charge, leaving me to fend alone and triumph through whatever mistakes and situations I would get into. _This _was the first step in me taking control of my life, the first step in me taking my role of Queen more seriously. It was most definitely the worst of the entire lot but I knew, if I could do this, then everything else would be so much simpler.

While waiting for the Maester to return, my attention began to draw yet again to the rest in the room and while I was still hesitant, I now found myself slowly inching forward further into the hall. Curiosity perhaps? An inner draw towards those who were wounded? The want to help? Before I knew it, I had stepped away from the door - my protection almost - and was walking in and amongst the rows of beds. Some people, that could, looked up as I passed though none really gave me a second glance. Like Maester Norjen had said, not many were aware who I truly was, and to them it seemed I was just another visitor or another healer perhaps. I could see now, as I grew further into the mosh of beds, that some of the wounded were accompanied by the others, not healers. Women sat on the bedside of what I gathered to be their husbands, mothers with their sons, children with their fathers - these were the loved ones who were suffering throughout this difficult time also. Upon sight of one particular lady, who was crying softly into the chest of - what I _hoped _was - her sleeping husband, I found I could not quite look at her for much longer and turned away, the image haunting my vision still afterwards.

This place was horrific. I could practically _feel _the pain inside the room and it made me hurt on the inside. So much death, so much agony - this was the price of war. _These _were the people who had suffered due to the fault of leaders. The small folk were the ones who suffered the most and here they were; _suffering. _

"Excuse me?" A voice, close-by too. Turning, I was half-surprised to find one of the healers standing only a few feet away from me with a quizzical but soft expression on their face. I said nothing in return, only stared back blankly. The woman looked not a lot older than myself, with a thin and frail-like frame beneath the stained robes she wore. Her light hair had been tied thickly into a bun on the top of her head, though a few strands had escaped and provided a some-what dishevelled look to her appearance. Her face thin and long, much like her nose, and when she tried a smile, her teeth was slightly crooked on the left side of her mouth. She looked to be kind enough, with a welcoming aura about her, though given the current place I stood in, I found nothing in me to force a smile in return to her own. After a few moments of silence, the woman quietly added; "Are you alright?" I felt myself nodding.

"Yes." I breathed. "I was just waiting for Maester Norjen." The woman in turn smiled further and nodded, though I could see the tension behind her soft expression.

"Does he know you are here? Would you like me to get him for you?" I shook my head quickly.

"No- no thank you. He knows I am here." I assured the woman, feeling my mouth going strangely dry. A sounding cry from somewhere to my right made me flinch and I quickly turned my full attention to the woman before me, in a bid to calm myself down. I studied the items in her hands; a basket of something unknown, and found myself frowning curiously. "What is in there?" She looked surprised by my question but after a pause, answered nonetheless.

"It's bread." She relied, tilted the basket so I could see the contents within. "I am making my food rounds." She tried another tilted smile before her thin face fell with a frown of her own. I was unsure what she meant by food rounds but could not ask her of it as she swiftly continued. "Are you visiting someone? Or are you a healer here? I do not believe I have seen you before."

"No, I-" I paused then. How in the world could I explain who I was to this woman? Should I lie? Pretend I was someone else? "I am just here to speak with Maester Norjen." The woman nodded in turn, looking strangely confused by my behaviour. Swallowing thickly, trying to push aside what was going on around me once more, I found myself speaking further before I could help myself. "My name is Miriella. What's yours?" I inwardly cursed myself, finding that I sounded so childlike in my words and tone, though I was thankful that the woman did not seem to care, choosing to continue smiling at me.

"I'm Hanna." She replied, shifting the basket in her grip once more. After a moment though, a thoughtful look fell across the woman's - Hanna's - face. "I have heard that name before; _Miriella. _It is not one I have heard of often, but for some reason it sounds quite familiar to me. Have we met before?" I shook my head immediately.

"No, I do not believe we have." I said, quietly. Hanna continued frowning when I did not elaborate.

"Are you a guest here at Winterfell?"

"Well, not exactly-" Before I had the chance to explain further, Maester Norjen suddenly came scuttling back into view, coming up from behind Hanna's figure and eyeing me in the same flustered fashion from earlier.

"Your grace." He all but wheezed. "You should not go wondering off around in here, my Queen. Please; this is not a place to be doing so!" Hanna's eyes widened immediately upon hearing my position and I saw her shift away slightly in a manner that made me frown. Was _my title__, _was _I,_ truly so intimidating? For a brief moment, I found myself longing for a time so long ago now, where I was simply Miriella Frey - where no one shied away at my name or altered themselves in my presence. A time where things were so much easier, where I did not find myself standing inside a hall full of wounded and dying.

"Apologises, Maester Norjen." I breathed. My own apology sounded quite weak to my own ears and Maester Norjen only pursed his lips in a nervous manner before jutting his head quickly.

"Yes, yes, well, I do not suppose you are doing any harm." I swallowed thickly at that - I should hope I wasn't. Eyeing those around me once more, I hoped that I would not be a hindrance to them; they certainly did not need it. "Is there anything in particular, your grace, that you wish to help with today?" I found myself shrugging, though my eyes quickly drew to the woman stood a few feet away from us. Hanna had not moved since the Maester arrival, but she seemed very eager to leave our presence now. Regretfully, I knew the reason for that and found it quite painful to think that the woman was fine enough with my presence until she knew who I was. "Oh!" Maester Norjen exclaimed then and I turned to him in surprise. Following his gaze, I saw he too was eyeing Hanna pointedly and I watched as the woman shifted uncomfortably under the attention. "Perhaps you could assist Hanna?" I paused at that, taking in the woman and attempting to judge her reaction to this. She did not look particularly over-joyed with the idea.

"I would not want to intrude-"

"You wouldn't be." Hanna's voice quickly jumped in then and after a few sheepish moments, her face turned slightly red when Maester Norjen and I looked her way again. "You would not be intruding, your grace." I winced at my title. "Your assistance will be most welcomed." Her words sounded genuine enough, as did her smile, and I found myself thankful for it. "I will just need to go and collect another basket for you, your grace-"

"Yes, yes- you follow Hanna, your grace." Maester Norjen nodded, smiling up at me in the same nervous fashion I was used to seeing from him. "Do let me know if you require anything or if you have any questions." He turned then to walk away, but paused mid-step. When he turned to face me again, I saw a very gentle expression on his withered features and I was a little stunned by it when his gaze met mine. "Thank you, my Queen; for taking the time to come down here." Still stunned, and a little over-whelmed as well, I could only bring myself to force a smile in return.

After Maester Norjen had eventually rushed away, I was left in the company of Hanna, who smiled warmly over at me before beckoning me to follow her. Silently, I did so, following her steps as she walked between the beds and towards one of the far corners of the hall. As we drew nearer, I saw that we appeared to be heading towards a door. After shifting the hold she had on her basket, balancing now on her hip, Hanna gave the door when we reached it a good shove with her shoulder. The heavy door appeared to be quite stiff and on Hanna's first few attempts, she could not open it. It was only on the fourth shove that the almighty thing opened and I heard Hanna chuckle a little to herself as she led the way inside.

The room was lit with a scattering of candles and after blinking a few moments, I saw that it was quite full of what looked to be medical supplies. Piles of bandages, bottles of medicine and other various items used, bowls and cups and - a sight that made me wince - knives all piled together. There were plenty of items that I had no name for and I gazed around this room for the longest of times, unsure what to make of it. After a few moments though, I could not help but realise that despite the seemingly great number of supplies before me, it did not seem like there was enough for the number of people out lying in the hall behind us. Swallowing thickly, I made note to speak with either Maester Norjen or Lord Glover about this when I had the chance.

"Are you-" I began before I could stop myself. Hanna paused in her work of loading up bits of what looked to be scrap bread into another basket to look over her shoulder at me. I licked my lips before continuing. "How are you for supplies? It's just-" I eyed the room once more. "There does not appear to be very much in here." The other woman sighed before replying.

"We are managing, your grace." Hanna told me, carrying on with her work after a moment. "I do believe that Maester Norjen will speak with the council if things become a problem." I did not say anything, though again took in what I thought to be a sparse amount of supplies for the amount of wounded housed here. Despite Hanna's words, I knew I most certainly would be speaking with one or both the required men on the matter, if only for my own peace of mind. "I am afraid I will have to apologise, your grace, for speaking out of turn before." I turned back to the woman, frowning strangely.

"You have nothing to apologise for." I breathed, shaking my head. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did not recognise you." Hanna objected, looking a little flustered. I tried a sincere smile, shaking my head once more.

"How are you expected to recognise me if you have not yet met me? It is my fault that you have not; I should have come down sooner." I sighed to myself, running a hand through my long locks and thinking again about all those in the next room. _So many people... _

"I can imagine your other duties have kept you busy." Hanna tried, eyes wide and expression soft. "And besides, this is not a place most like to visit, your grace." I hummed in agreement at that.

"No, I suppose it is not." I murmured before zoning back in on the other woman. Things were quiet for a time as Hanna continued loading up the basket for me and I contemplated her in silence as she did. I had met many of the workers and residents around Winterfell, introduced to many in passing and on my rounds with Lady Catelyn, but there had not been many that I had had a true chance to converse with. Not properly and not without Lady Stark to prompt me. Swallowing thickly, I braved venturing a conversation with the other woman, finding that it was nice to speak with another as such. "How long have you been a healer, Hanna?" It was safe to say that the woman appeared quite startled by my question though she recovered quickly.

"I am six and twenty years now, your grace, and I have been aiding as a healer since I was six and ten years old." I raised a somewhat impressed eyebrow.

"Ten years?" Hanna nodded a few times for confirmation. "Have you always served in Winterfell?"

"Aye, your grace." She smiled, looking quite happy at the thought. "I have grown up within these walls; my father is a blacksmith for the Stark family, my mother a seamstress." Hanna came towards me then and offered the basket of bread she had just filled out to me. I took it with a strained smile and found myself feeling quite reluctant to carry out this duty that had been given to me. Handing out bread did not seem like such a hard job, but having to see the state of the people I would be handing to; that was what worried me. I swallowed back the sickness that threatened to rise. "Only one piece per person, your grace; no more and no less. _Everyone _must take piece, even if they say they do not want it. Everyone must eat." I nodded slowly, eyeing the rationed sizes inside the basket in my hands as Hanna went to retrieve hers.

"Is this all these people eat?" I probed, gently. Hanna thankfully shook her head.

"No, the cooks provide us with meals at the end of the day that can be passed around. Usually it is soup or a broth; something easy to swallow." She informed me slowly. "Throughout the day we provide the wounded with bread and fruit to keep them strong, though it depends on what the kitchens can provide us." It did not sound like such fulfilling meals for them but I said nothing of it, making note of this for later.

"How many-" I began, pausing as the words appeared stuck in my throat. "How many wounded are housed here, Hanna?" The woman visibly started at the question, her smile falling flat from her face. I knew it was a question that would not be met with a happy response.

"Maester Norjen is the one that keeps the house call, he would have the exact number for you." She paused then, pursing her lips together as she studied me. "Though last time I counted, your grace, there were six hundred and seventy six people under our care. More have come here since then." So many? The thought sickened me further and I had to grip the basket in my hand tighter in a threat that it would fall. So many people? And I knew that certainly would not be the full extent of the war causalities. I knew from my conversations with Robb and Lady Stark that other holdfasts held large amounts of the wounded also, Riverrun being one of them. I was not sure if there had been any at the Twins though it seemed quite likely that there would have been - kept safely away in the South Castle. The thought of so much pain and suffering over-whelmed me and I felt my body grow numb. The war was over, yet that was not the end to all the agony. "Are you alright, your grace?"

"I am fine." I nodded, faintly. "I just- being here- I was not quite sure what to expect before I came down here but-" I paused, swallowing hard and unsure why I was admitting all of this. I shook my head once. "It is far worse than what I had imagined." I eyed the basket of bread in my hands for a few silent moments. I was here to prove myself, I was here to _help. _If I was going to help these people, then I needed them to see that I cared, that I was strong enough to aid them. I was their Queen and I had to show them that. I looked up from the basket and up towards Hanna, taking note of her concerned gaze as she stared back. I forced a quick smile in return. "We should hand these out, I am sure everyone must be hungry." Hanna's smile was strained in return but she nodded anyway.

My first day in the Healing Keep did not last very long. Under Hanna's lead, I followed her out of the supply room and back into the larger hall, soon over-whelmed once more by the sights and smells that it contained. Hesitating briefly, I followed the other woman's lead as she gently instructed me to start at the back row of the hall nearest to the door and work my way down - a systematic approach. A little fearful, I had urged that the woman stay close to me as I was not sure I would be doing it right, to which she smiled warmly at me before assuring that she would copy my movements on the row beside me. Still uncertain, I allowed the woman to go first and watched as she approached the first bed to pass out the bread.

Hanna's interactions with the wounded were strange to watch. The woman did not appear to hold any reluctance or hesitation when it came to approaching them and when I watched her interact with them, I saw no pity or sympathy in her gaze. Instead, she did her duties with a warm smile and would mostly carry it out in silence, apart from a few shared words with a few individuals. I watched her work for a few unsure moments, allowing her to make quite a head start on me, before Hanna eventually turned back to look in my direction, noticing that I had not moved an inch from when she left me. With an encouraging smile, the woman beckoned me with a wave of a hand for me to follow and I swallowed thickly. _I could do this_, I thought to myself, before slowly approaching the first person.

There was an elderly woman sat beside the first wounded person I approached and once I was by them, I saw that the injured man was not awake. The extent of his injuries were unclear to me at first, though under a little more inspection I saw the large bandage wrapped around his torso. Other than this though, the rest of his body appeared completely fine and I prayed inwardly that he would be one of the ones to make it out of this hall. I felt unsure at first, not wanting to disturb the woman as she appeared to be quietly singing to herself, brushing a careful hand through the man's hair. I half wanted to leave the pair be, but quickly heeded to Hanna's words. _Everyone must eat. _After a few moments though, and a quick glance to Hanna, I gently cleared my throat to alert the woman of my presence. She raised her wrinkled face to meet mine.

"Hello." I breathed, smiling as wide as I could manage. "I have brought you some bread." For a few seconds she said nothing and I felt my nerves kick in, almost causing me to back track and leave the pair be. Thankfully though, a toothless smile eventually lit up the woman's face.

"Thank you, dear." She nodded and I took that as my cue. Without any more encouragement, I handed the woman two pieces of bread - one for him and one for her - which she took with a grateful smile. I made a move to leave, but paused briefly to eye the pair again. The woman looked rather frail, her body over-whelmed by the many layers of rags she wore, and I could not help but notice her hands shaking as she accepted the bread I offered her. Physically, she seemed weak and yet the smile she provided me with was something that certainly took my breath away. I could detect the hint of sadness in her gaze, yet the over-whelming gratitude she presented me with - all for merely a couple of rations of bread - completely overtook this first emotion. My heart leapt at the sight of her and as I watched her turn back to the man at her side, I could clearly see the immediate love she felt for him. It was warming, but devastating at the same time.

"Is he your son?" I asked before I could help myself. The woman turned to me with a somewhat startled gaze but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes." She whispered, nodding frantically. "He is my only son." I studied the man again before crouching down beside her, taking in the serene look on his face as he slept and smiled faintly when the woman continued, no doubt pleased to have someone to speak to about her son. "He fought alongside the King in every battle during the war; _every single one. _Nothing was going to stop him from fighting for what he believed in. My boy has always wanted to be a solider, every since he was a little lad. Always out fighting, always out practising. He was always such a good boy-" She paused, eyeing her son with an expression full of devoted love before she reached out and lay a hand on his forehead. "Such a good boy."

"What is his name?" I probed, gently. The woman smiled at me once more.

"Lucan." Her lip quivered slightly as she spoke and for a while she merely stared at me, smiling faintly. After a while though, a thoughtful look suddenly came over her. I said nothing, waiting for a question to match her expression. "Are you a healer, my dear?" I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I replied, shifting my grip on the basket I held. "I am just here to help." After a moment, the woman nodded again before turning back to look at her son. Taking that as my cue to leave, I slowly rose to my feet once more, keeping my gaze on the pair as I did. "My name is Miriella," I began again, quickly catching the woman's attention. "And I hope you son gets better soon." After taking in the thankful gaze I received in return, I finally left the pair in peace and continued onto the next bed, doing well to hold my basket tightly as I feared it would slip from my grasp. Exhaling deeply, I spied Hanna watching me with a sympathetic expression a few beds away but I ignored her quickly in favour of focusing my attention on the next person who required bread rations.

I had only made it a few more beds - which had taken a great deal longer than was probably needed as I ended up conversing with each and every one of them for a short amount of time - before suddenly I felt my entire body freeze over. Already, I had been feeling shaken by my current situation, already completely stunned by all the pain and suffering going on around me. It was a devastating place to be; the smell of blood and death, the sights to match. I could feel my body screaming at me to run, I could feel the tears threatening to break every time I listened to the tales from the loved ones or looked over the injuries of those that lay before them. Already, I felt vulnerable and when I caught sight of a familiar red-headed figure, I could do nothing but stand and stare.

It was the little rosy-cheeked girl that had waved at me not so long ago. The little rosy-cheeked girl who had stood and watched me pass by with her friends, giggling and smiling to one another at the sight of Robb Stark. The same rosy-cheeked girl that had made my step falter and my heart warm. She was _here. _And she was not alone.

Beside her was a woman with the exact same hair as her - whom I quickly assumed was her mother - as well as a boy only a little older. The three of them were all huddled around a bed a few paces away, heads bowed and clutching one another tightly. The sounds of quiet crying could be heard from the little boy as the woman sang softly, words inaudible to me, while the little rosy-cheeked girl was silent. What lay beside them was the prone figure of a man, eyes closed and head lolled. His chest rose and fell with a shudder and I could just and so detect the slight wheeze in his rasping. Like the same as the first bed I had approached, this man had bandages wrapped around his torso but also one around his forehead too. A healer was kneeling at his side, pressing a blood-stained rag against his skin and saying nothing as they worked quickly. The expression on the healer's face was tense and I took in the crease in her brow as well as the nimble way her hands worked and was not sure what to make of it all. The clutching trio beside her was enough to make my breath hitch and my body to shake. I could only stand and watch this horrific scene. A scene of sincere devastating, a scene in which a family was on the verge of being torn apart. _Pain, agony... _

"Your grace?" I barely registered Hanna's quiet voice at my side and I did not look to see who was speaking to me. I could not tear my eyes away from the family and I swallowed back the sob that threatened to break, blinking away what tears I could while I was at it. When the mother hitched her own sob half way through a sentence of her singing, I knew that _now _it was too much and I finally looked away, finding that my hands were shaking as they clutched the basket before me. _I needed to leave. _

"I'm sorry." I murmured, handing the basket of bread to Hanna, avoiding her eyes as I did. "I need- I need to go- I have a meeting- a place to be- I-" After sparing one more glance to the rosy-cheeked girl and her family, I shook my head and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry."

And with that, I left, darting in and between the beds and towards the entrance of the hall in an almost frantic fashion. I did not stop and ignored everything around me as I passed. _I needed to leave, I needed to leave, I needed to leave- _My head was a mish-mash of thoughts and when I eventually did reach the main door to the Healing Keep and was out into the air of Winterfell again, I found myself all but collapsing on the floor outside. The clear air hit my like a punch in the stomach and as I knelt down on the steps outside, I knew I could not hold in the tears any longer. Thinking of the building behind me, of the people within, there was barely any time before the first sob broke out. Soon I was crying harshly into my tightly clenched fists, my breaths hitching and shaky.

I could not determine how long I had been kneeling there for before the sounds of doors opening behind me caught my attention. As footsteps approached my lowered form, I could not bring myself to turn and look at the person; my sobs growing quiet now though my tears till fell. I half-readied myself to demand that whoever it was to leave me be, but through my wary state I felt no strength to do so. After a few moments though, I heard the person sit down beside me.

"The first time is always hard." A familiar voice muttered, quietly. Surprised slightly, I tilted my head a little to look at the man in my company. For some reason, I had not expected to find Galbart Glover to be the man at my side, though realised quickly that his dealings were with the wounded and that it was only reasonable that he should have been in the Healing Keep. Frowning, I realised I had not even realised that Lord Glover was even in there. The man smiled bitterly when he saw me looking. "It still gets to me sometimes too." Swallowing back what tears I could, I quickly wiped away the tears on my face. I could not quite recall a time that I cried like this but after thinking of what the reason was, there had never been a time before this where I had seen so much pain and suffering. Not like _that. _"It just takes some time getting used to."

"I wanted to start doing things on my own." I breathed, voice cracking. "I thought that helping out with the wounded would be a good start in proving myself, but I-" I shook my head, face creasing as I considered the images again. "I do not know how you can stand it in there, my lord. Being around so much torment and so many people in pain-"

"The knowledge that I am helping to ease their discomfort usually helps to get me through it." Lord Glover gently offered and I tilted my head curiously. "To see them walk out these doors in the arms of their loved ones is a very rewarding image that helps me through the day."

"Maester Norjen says that a lot of them will not leave those walls again." I heard myself say before I could help it, my voice sounding quite harsh to my own ears. Lord Glover said nothing for a moment and I continued on before he had chance to. "A lot of those people were not even awake when I passed by. Their loved ones are just sat at their bedsides, waiting for them to wake up and even then, there is the chance that they would not even know who they are. Maester Norjen said a lot of them do not even recognise their own kin! I cannot even begin to fathom how awful that must be." I paused, swallowing back the tears again. "I cannot begin to go into the conditions they are forced to endure - laying in crampt together beds in rows like animals; having only one meal a day, with rations given on the side. And I have seen the supply room, my lord; I do not even believe there is enough in there to take care of half the number in there-"

"Your grace." He quickly cut me off, eyeing me carefully. I took his interruption as an opportunity to let out a deep breath, my lip quivering slightly as I thought of the rosy-cheeked girl once more. Was that man her father whom she and her family were grieving over? Would he be alright? Would he die? My heart ached at the possibility.

"I am not sure what I expected when I went in there, my lord." I admitted then, shaking my head faintly. "But it certainly was not _that._" I exhaled again then, aware that Lord Glover was watching me carefully now. "I think it was a mistake to come here-"

"Why?" The man asked then and I could not help but look to him in disbelief.

"Because I cannot help those people." I replied, feeling stupid that I had even considered that I could in the first place. Lord Glover's expression softened.

"You have not given yourself a chance, your grace." He murmured then though I shook my head once more.

"I am no healer, I cannot help them-"

"It is not just a healer that those people require, my Queen." Lord Glover objected, voice gentle. "They have plenty of them already." He paused then to eye me strangely but before I could open my mouth to ask him what he was looking at me like that for, he quickly continued. "I saw you with those people; the woman and those others that you spoke to while you handed out your bread. You spoke with them, showed them interest-"

"I was just being polite." I denied, trying to shake the topic off. Lord Glover smiled thinly, shaking his own head now.

"No, I do not believe it was just that, your grace. A lot of the healers do not have chance to sit and speak with the loved ones or the wounded, as they are too busy treating others. Being inside the Keep - as you now know - is not at all pleasant and in a time of grief and worry, sometimes what those people need is someone to speak with. Someone to show them care." A pause. "_You_ showed them that you care-"

"I do care." I muttered, weakly. I shifted awkwardly for a moment before carrying on. "They're my people, my lord. Of course, I care." Lord Glover smiled warmly at that, studying me in a very curious way.

"Not _everyone _cares, your grace." He replied before hesitating a moment. "And while I do not think you will have much trouble proving yourself when you try things alone, I believe what you did in there," The man jutted his head back towards the Keep. "Will certainly work high your favour." At this, I let out a watery scoff as I thought of my actions in there - my quick exit out.

"By running away?"

"No." The man shook his head, smiling strangely. "By being there in the first place."

* * *

Lord Glover accompanied me to the council meeting once we realised that it was due to commence soon. Together, we made our way across to the council quarters, thankfully in silence. My head still whirled with all that had gone on in the Healing Keep and I was glad Lord Glover appeared to understand this as the man remained silent. His words swam in my mind as we walked and though I could still feel the pain from what I had witnessed fresh in my heart, Lord Glover's sentiments had provided me with some encouragement to return there again. While I knew I could not bring myself to return there again any time soon, I knew it my heart that, given time, I would go back again. The next time, I would perhaps be able to complete an entire row before running out again or perhaps finally speak to that little rosy-cheeked girl. That would be my target on my next visit, I vowed, though I would have to prepare myself before I should return once more. Lord Glover was right; things would take time to get used to.

Once we reached the council chambers, I knew that I had to banish my prior experiences from mind now. There was business to attend to now - business involving Talisa Maegyr, no less - and I could not allow myself to sit and ponder over something else, while there were other issues to get sorted. I could think about the wounded afterwards, now my thoughts had to be reserved for Lady Talisa and what would be done about her. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the man at my side and nodded once, allowing him to enter the room before me.

Lady Catelyn, Lord Umber and Lord Edmure were already inside when Lord Glover and I entered. I was slightly surprised to see the latter of the three there, believing that this was merely a meeting between the council and I, but I could understand the reasoning for his presence. We were offered three sets of smiles upon our entrance; a large grin from Greatjon, a weak smile from Lady Stark and an unbashful one from her brother, to which I could only reply with a forced one of my own. Without a word, Lord Glover took his usual seat in the semi-circle of chairs and I found myself hesitating before taking an empty one next to Robb's desk. I was not sure what was appropriate of me, though I did not believe taking Robb's place would be. Lady Catelyn smiled further when I looked her way, so I gathered then that my chosen spot was acceptable enough. Lord Umber was the first to break the silence.

"How was your morning, your grace?" I could not help but share a wary glance with Lord Glover at that before forcing yet another smile. I could not help but notice that Lady Catelyn looked quite interested in my reply but I ignored her pointed stare as best I could.

"It was certainly very interesting, my lord." I replied weakly. While Greatjon seemed to accept this answer, I could see the King's mother eyeing me curiously. I could imagine she would no doubt as me about it later, but I was thankful that I did not have to elaborate now. Not with so many other people in our company. I was thankful that another topic would be taking up everyone's attention swiftly. After an uncertain pause, Lord Umber cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"I cannot imagine that this will be a very long meeting." He muttered, eyeing Lady Catelyn meaningfully. The woman shot him a brisk look in response.

"It will take as long as necessary, my lord." She replied in a terse manner, though the other man was not swayed.

"Am I right in assuming this is about Lady Talisa?" Lord Edmure asked carefully, receiving a nod from Lord Glover in response. The man hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, personally I would deject from sending the woman away. While I am aware that she has wronged in the past, I believe now her intentions for being here are noble. She is here in regard to supplies, nothing more." Lady Catelyn turned her lip up at her comment, but remained silent. I could imagine she had assumed that the woman was here for more than just supplies. The idea that she indeed was in Winterfell for _more _made my stomach churn unhappily.

"I agree with the man." Greatjon nodded, surprisingly. "It seems foolish to send the woman away now and it will work no favours for the King and the people in this room now. Lady Talisa is here now and I believe we should just deal with this fact, rather than discussing whether it is best to send the woman packing." At his side, Lord Glover nodded and I found myself quite thankful that the men did not wish to turn the women away. As I had said to Arya the day before, I had no intentions to do so either and instead wanted to treat the woman with more respect than that. Despite how uncomfortable she made me feel.

"I do not want to send her away either." I agreed then, quietly; if only to offer my way of support to the idea. None of the men said anything to that, though they all then turned to Lady Catelyn in response. The woman herself was eyeing me strangely and while I knew she would be the one to encourage sending Lady Talisa away, I knew she would not voice this now. After a few contemplative moments, the King's mother sighed.

"Then what are we to do with her?" She threw out, slowly.

"Speak with her." Lord Umber replied easily. "Find out what business she seeks here then go from there."

"If we get it done quickly, then hopefully we can be finished and she will be gone before the King returns." Lord Glover offered then, a response that clearly pleased Lady Catelyn. It was short-lived however when Lord Edmure decided to speak up again, shifting awkwardly in his chair as he did.

"Well, err, there would be a problem with that idea, my lord." He muttered, glancing nervously between his sister and I. "Lady Talisa came here in my company and has been, under Robb's orders, stationed in Riverrun to aid the wounded there. She has come to Winterfell under my care and err-" He paused to cough awkwardly. "Well, I am afraid she will also be leaving Winterfell under my care and company." Lord Edmure glanced around the room once more before eventually sighing. "And as I am here under request of the King and have business _with the King, _well-" He trailed off then, though I knew he did not need to go any further.

"You mean she has to stay until Robb has returned? So she can accompany you back to Riverrun once you are finished speaking with my son?" Lady Catelyn demanded, quietly and her brother only nodded. Exhaling incredulously, the woman shook her head. "Surely you can send some of your men to accompany her beforehand once we have dealt with her request?" Lord Edmure shrugged.

"I suppose I could spare a couple of men." He admitted, reluctantly. "Though I suppose it also depends on how quickly her issues can be dealt with." The King's mother all but sneered at that.

"It will be our top priority I can assure you, my lord." Lord Umber muttered, dryly, before Lady Stark could say anything. At this Lord Edmure sighed once more.

"Well if her requests are dealt with earlier then I will send her back with some of my men before Robb returns." The man assured us quietly, turning to study me strangely for a moment. "Your grace, I truly am sorry for causing such discomfort by bringing Lady Talisa here." Before I could even begin to form a response, Greatjon had spoke on my behalf.

"Stop your grovelling, my lord. What is done, is done." He shook his head, eyeing the other Lord with a frown. "I suppose now we have the issue on _who _will be dealing with the woman. It does not seem like we have many volunteers-"

"I will do it." The words came out before I could help them and when all eyes swung in my direction, I could not help but blanch. While the concept of speaking Talisa was far too unpleasant to consider, I knew it was something that needed to be done. I needed to speak with the woman; out of curiosity? Respect? The need for an understanding between us? I had no idea what I would say to her, but I knew that it had to be me that spoke with her. I had not had the chance to properly interact with the woman as of yet and this seemed like the best opportunity to do so. As I considered it further, dealing with Lady Talisa would be yet another step in the right direction over the torments I was under currently. If I could speak with the woman, if I could create an understanding between us, then maybe things would get better?

"Miriella," Lady Catelyn spoke softly, her gaze uncertain as she eyed me with wide-eyes. "You do not have to-"

"I know." I nodded, forcing a smile. "I want to do it." The other woman's expression remained incredulous.

"Are you sure, your grace?" Lord Glover asked, carefully. "Like Lady Stark said, you do not have to. _I _am more than happy to do so, if you cannot."

"It is not a matter of whether I _can_ do it, my lord." Inwardly, I found myself wondering if I really could face the woman head-on, given all the discomfort I was feeling about her. "I feel as if I _need_ to be the one to speak with her. While she may not be very fond of me, I have no qualms with the woman and would rather settle whatever air there is between us. I know I cannot ignite any respect or friendship in her, but I would like to try and make her understand. I would like to try and show her that I am not some horrible monster that took Robb from her." I avoided looking at Lady Catelyn in fear of her expression, knowing that I would find straight disapproval if I did. After taking a pause, I sighed. "It needs to be me, no one else."

"Would you like someone to accompany you, your grace?" Lord Glover asked and I smiled gratefully as his offer.

"No thank you, my lord. I will be fine." There was a somewhat awkward pause of silence in the air then and I only stared down at my feet, feeling the weight of numerous eyes on me as I did. I would not back down from my decision and I was glad that no one was about to fight the matter further. I was going to speak with Talisa, that was the end of it.

"Well," Greatjon - yet again - was the one to break the silence. I braved looking up to meet the man's half-grin. "It appears that is the end of _that _matter and, as I predicted, _this _meeting."

After some passing of words and more arrangements, the councilmen both bid themselves to leave, declaring that they had to return to their duties. Lord Umber left first with a large grin on his features, clasping Lord Edmure's shoulder hard as he passed the man, causing the King's uncle to flinch upon contact. Lord Glover was quick to follow, sending me a meaningful look before exiting the chambers after the larger man, leaving me in the company of the Tully siblings. I eyed them both carefully as they spoke quietly for a few moments, speaking of Lady Catelyn's children and how Arya had challenged Lord Edmure to a spar earlier that morning and had subsequently tripped the man onto his back before the fake fight could truly begin. I smiled fondly as I listened, finding that the image of Arya Stark tripping her much larger uncle over was certainly an amusing one. I was glad to see that, judging by her expression, Lady Catelyn was also amused.

Soon enough though, Lord Edmure also made his leave, biding us both good day before he too swiftly left the chambers, leaving both the King's mother and I alone. I eyed the woman across from me carefully, waiting for her to berate me for my decision to speak with Talisa alone. After a few moments, the woman turned to me and sent me a warm enough smile, getting to her feet as she did. Without a word, she turned and walked over to where a pitcher, of what I assumed was full of water, tilting her head towards me once she got there. Still not speaking, she raised an empty cup in a way of an offer and I nodded my consent, watching then as she filled two cups full for us both. Once she had done that, she walked back to sit by the chair at my side, handing me one of the two cups as she did. I sipped the cool liquid contently for a moment, waiting for Lady Catelyn to inevitably break the silence.

"How was this morning then, Miriella?" She asked, eventually. I was surprised at first that the subject was not on Talisa, but was thankful for it. When I considered what topic she actually wished to talk about however, I found myself wincing a little in thought. It was an action not missed by Lady Catelyn. "Am I to assume the worst?"

"It was," I began, slowly, pondering for a moment how to describe the experience I had had. Unpleasant? Horrifying? _Enlightening_? I settled for a response I had used often enough today. "Not what I expected." Lady Catelyn hummed with understanding.

"I have been quite worried about you since you left." She admitted then. "From my own experiences of visiting the Healing Keep, I was not sure how you would respond. Especially on your own."

"I am glad I went alone." I said then, glancing briefly at the woman at my side. "I want to do more things alone now." Out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Catelyn nod. "It's just," I licked my lips. "I am not sure if I truly am ready just yet."

"Miriella-" I cut the woman off before she could continue.

"I know that I will learn things as I go along and I have watched you plenty during our time together to understood a great many things. It's just-" Another pause. "There are a few things, just _little_ things, that I am not sure about." Lady Catelyn's smile was warm when I looked her way and after a few moments, she sent me an encouraging nod.

"Is there anything I can help you understand?" At that, I let out a breathless chuckle.

"Well, I believe you are probably the only person to help me understand." The King's mother cocked a curious eyebrow at that, biding me to continue. After, taking another mouthful of water, I obliged her wish. "I do not believe I really appear _noble, _my lady, and as Queen I can imagine that is a problem." To say Lady Catelyn seemed confused by this would have been an understatement so I quickly carried on. "I am not sure if I look and act the part." After a few moments, the woman beside me offered a small smile of understanding.

"Did you not have lessons of formality in the Twins?" I scoffed at this, thinking back briefly then.

"Aye, but the Septa was a rather distasteful hag. I do not believe I learnt very much in the way of formality from her." I shrugged, forcing another smile. "I believe I will learn plenty more from you, my lady." Lady Catelyn chuckled at this, shaking her head in almost disbelief as she sipped at her own water in thought. I waited patiently for her reply, watching as her brow suddenly began to crease with contemplation. When the woman turned to me next, she was frowning.

"I will help where I can." She assured me then, though I knew there was more to her words. "Though I cannot help but worry that altering how you look and act will have the adverse affect of what you intend. I would hate for you to change who you are, Miriella." At this, I paused.

"I will not change who I am, Lady Catelyn." I breathed, quietly. "I just want to become better." Another hesitant pause. "I just want to try and be the Queen that these people deserve." Her smile in return was once again warm and I found myself hesitating once more as I considered my next though. "I mean, with such a great King, it seems only right that there be a Queen to match." If possible, Lady Catelyn's smile grew even warmer and even larger at that.

"When do you wish to start these "lessons" then?" She asked then, a somewhat knowing twinkle in her eye now. I tried to ignore the blush that was creeping up onto my cheeks now, thanks to my previous comment, and quickly considered the question.

"Tomorrow?" I suggested, after a moments pause. "There is something else I need to do today."

* * *

Speaking Talisa Maegyr proved to be quite a stressful, yet brief, task.

I was unsure at first where in the world to start looking so ruefully I asked Lady Catelyn where the woman was staying at during her time here at Winterfell. She replied, unhappily of course, in the Guest House and that there would be a guard inside the main hall of the building that could point me in the right direction of Talisa's room. Quickly, I set out to seek the woman out.

While I had not been into the Guest House yet, I soon recalled Lady Catelyn's instructions and her directions as to where the building was. Soon enough, I had successfully found myself out into the courtyard once more and heading across it with a strict course in mind. After passing by numerous people, nodding and smiling to some where appropriate, the place in question soon came into view and I find myself feeling quite tense at the prospect of going inside. How in the world would she greet me? Would she be polite? Tense? Cold? I found that I had no idea what to expect from the woman and that only made the whole idea more nerve-wracking. Recalling the hard look I had received from her at dinner the night before, I held no hopes out for a warm welcome and instead tried to focus on keeping my intentions in sight. I was here to discuss business with the woman after all - Lady Catelyn and the councilmen were counting on me for it too. After taking a long deep breath, I eventually began to head towards the main doors of the Guest House, trying to push away the anxiety that grew upon every step closer.

I spared little time taking in the interior of the building, instead focusing on finding this guard that the King's mother had spoke of. True to her word, I caught sight of a man dressed in a Stark soldier's armour standing nearby the entrance and made my way towards him. I noticed he immediately straightened at my approach and I forced a smile through the tension when I came to stand before him.

"I was looking for Lady Talisa Maegyr's room. Lady Catelyn told me that you could point me in the right direction?" The guard bowed his head.

"Of course, your grace."

I followed a few paces behind the guard's steps, focusing on controlling my breathing as we walked. I could not help the nerves I was feeling but I still attempted to calm myself for what I was about to do. I could not show myself up to be a babbling fool after all and I certainly did not want to accidently say anything that would offend the woman. No, I needed to try and create a level head though I knew that to be quite a difficult task. I was glad that the guard had his back to me, as I could imagine I was looking in quite a crazed state as I breathed heavily, shifting and fidgeting awkwardly as I went. When we eventually did reach the desired door, I quickly masked my expression with an easy smile, nodding politely to the guard when he turned to face me.

"Here it is, your grace."

"Thank you." I murmured, glad for when the man only nodded once in return before making his way back down the corridor we had come from, so he could return back to his post. I watched him go a moment, waiting until he had headed around the corner and from sight, before I let out the last bit of breath I had been holding in. Reluctantly, I turned to face the door he had left me in front of. There certainly was nothing remarkable about it, but within I knew it held an especially remarkable person. Clenching and unclenching my fists briefly, I slowly raised my hand to knock, pausing however before touching the wood. _Calm, _I tried to tell myself; _it will all be fine. _And with that, somewhat diminished attempt of self-comfort, I finally braved knocking on the door. I winced when I heard movement from within. After a few tense moments, the door was opened.

Talisa looked very much startled by my appearance, her eyes wide with shock to find that it was I stood on the other side of her door. For a long time, neither of us said anything, and I could see the workings going on behind the other woman's eyes. She was dressed in casual enough robes, I vaguely noted, though still managed to look staggeringly beautiful even so. Her gaze penetrated my own, like knives cutting deep, and while I could not detect another emotion other than confusion and shock, I knew that she was far from pleased to see me. Swallowing thickly, I decided to brave being the one to speak first.

"Good day, my lady." I breathed, surprised - but happy - that my voice did not sound as nervous as I was feeling. Immediately, I saw a mask overcome the other woman's expression and as she stared back with nothing but cool, politeness, I could not help but liken her to Robb and his resolve and control. The pair were quite inept, it seemed, at hiding their emotions from the world. It was a thought that did not sit well with me.

"Good day to you too, your grace." I vaguely thought I had heard an emphasis on the "your grace" but after a few short moments, I quickly decided I had imagined it.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," I began, speaking slowly as I did in fear of saying something wrong. It gave me time to think of what I was going to say next. "I have just come from a council meeting and was hoping that I could speak with you for a few matters." Inwardly, I berated myself for sounding so formal, but knew that formal was safe, at least. "Lord Edmure has informed us that you seek something here in Winterfell," I could not help but flinch at the implications to that, noting vaguely that Talisa's grip tightened slightly on the door she was holding at my words. "That you have business here with us that you wish to discuss."

"Aye, your grace." She murmured, lips barely moving. When she did not speak further or let me, I found myself feeling quite awkward. Quickly, I recovered.

"Well, I have come here to discuss said business." I prompted, hoping that she would take the encouragement now and let me in. Standing out in the corridor was becoming quite an uncomfortable situation to be in, especially with Talisa staring at me as she was. After providing me with the barest of nods, the woman took a small step back and opened the door wider. While she said nothing in the way of asking me inside, I gathered that was all the offering I was going to get and found myself quickly rushing inside. When the door shut behind me, I could not help but flinch at the thought of being closed in - _alone _\- with the woman now. This certainly was an unbearably awkward situation to be in.

Wordlessly, Talisa made her way over to the small table provided in the room and took a seat. After scanning the small, plain looking chambers, I too decided to take her lead and cautiously took a seat on the remaining chair at the table opposite her. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I found I was unsure what to make of the woman as she merely stared across the table at me, saying nothing or making any attempt to start a conversation with me. Briefly, I realised this would probably be the case throughout my entire interaction with the woman and decided that I should probably get used to it.

"So," I began, unsure where even to begin now that I had Talisa alone and ready to speak with. She said nothing still, only remained unmoving and staring as she waited for me to continue. At least, I thought, she had not slammed the door in my face. "What is it that you have come to ask of us?" _Us? _I inwardly winced at that - was that an implication to Winterfell in general or more specifically to Robb and myself? While I did not even know myself, I could only hope Talisa would not take it as the latter.

"I work as one of the healers in Riverrun, your grace." She began, voice blank and void of emotion, much like her expression now. I nodded once to this piece of information, despite knowing it already, and waited for her to continue. "I am appointed one of the higher healers due to my hand during the war." I could not help but blanch at that - was there an unspoken meaning to her words? Was she truly appointed higher due to her relationship with Robb? Was this him pitying her perhaps? The thought sickened me slightly and I recovered quickly from my thoughts and put on a calmer face. "One of my jobs requires taking stock of the supplies we have and recent weeks have proven that we have become quite short on some medicines and herbs used in our treatment. When Lord Edmure informed us that he was making a trip to Winterfell, I thought it was in the interest of my work to accompany him up here to ask your aid in our current low supply problem." Her request - once she eventually got to the point - I found was quite a reasonable one and after nodding once with understanding, I quickly tried to figure out a suitable enough answer.

"I am afraid," I tried, thinking briefly of the ordeal I had had in the Healing Keep earlier that day. "That we are no better off in the way of medicines and necessities for the wounded. I visited the Keep this morning and have found that we are quite sparse ourselves in supplies in relation the number of people that need it."

"I understand this is a hindrance, your grace." Talisa nodded then, leaning forward slightly. I watched her, hesitantly. "Though I urge what help - as little as it may be - that you can offer. I come here in the place of those I take care of back in Winterfell, your grace, and I do not think I can face going back to them empty-handed." I swallowed thickly at this, unsure what to say. Surely we could not give her any supplies? As I had said, we had barely any it seemed to keep for ourselves.

"Perhaps, in the interest of both parties, a compromise can be made?" I offered then. "Perhaps there is a way to get the supplies that we both require?" The room was silent for a moment as I tried to think of this "compromise" I had spoke of. I could feel Talisa's gaze on me as I thought, though I ignored her in favour of staring at the opposite wall. _What to do, what to do-_

"There are a great deal of herbs and materials required to make our medicines and salves, your grace, that cannot be found in the North. The climate is much too cold and some places there is not the right environment for certain things to grow and live." This bit of information caught my attention and I frowned thoughtfully, my gaze returning to the other woman again. "What I do know, is that there is a very high chance that these can be found in the South instead."

"Oh." I continued frowning, my mind working quickly as I considered her words. Soon enough, the thought came to me and I voiced it with a murmur. "Trade with the South?" Talisa said nothing to this, though judging her gaze, I could see an affirmative there. "I would have to discuss this with the council and Lady Catelyn." I made out that I had missed the visible wince Talisa made at the mention of Lady Catelyn, instead carrying on swiftly. "Could you be more specific of what you need, my lady? I will inform Lord Glover and Maester Norjen of what you are in need of and see if we can in fact aid you in anyway ourselves before making any larger decisions." She nodded once at this.

"I can write down what we need, your grace." She supplied, already moving to reach for a parchment to write on. Without another word, the woman began to write down a quick list of various items and I could only watch as she went about doing so.

With the only sound of scratching upon parchment filling the room, I found the awkwardness settling once more but I decided that the conversation had not gone _too _terribly so far. Though we had not touched on any sensitive topics as of yet, I quickly reminded myself. Now in her company however - despite feeling confident in the presence of Lady Catelyn - I was not sure whether I would preach a subject involving Robb just yet. I could clearly see the obviously tension in the woman's features as well as feel her distaste. It seemed like quite a foolish option at the moment to push matters further than I already had. I found myself quite surprised that Talisa had been quite polite - if a little cold - so far, finding that I had expected a much more brash response when I met the woman whose lover I had taken from her. No, Talisa appeared to be keeping her emotions at bay which I was thankful for, yet wary of. Was there something she was planning? Perhaps when Robb returned? Or was she merely remaining polite to keep things between us civil in the interest of appearances? I could not quite tell.

"Here you are." Talisa eventually murmured, slipping the finished list across the table to me. I picked it up numbly, allowing my eyes to scan the words with a frown and found that I could not identify many that were there. I had confidence that Lord Glover and Maester Norjen would be able to though and carefully folded the parchment up.

"Thank you, my lady. I will be sure to speak with the council as soon as possible to sort the matter out." I assured her, tensely. "Once a decision has been made, we shall let you know." Talisa nodded once at that and as the room fell silent, I could already feel that I was over-staying my welcome here. Despite approaching this interaction with the intention of so many more questions and topics, they all instantly disappeared from mind and I found that the only thing I wished to do with now was vacate the woman's company. Glad to have found out Talisa's issue though, I numbly felt myself raise to my feet and decided that today I would push the woman no further. _Give it time, _I told myself; though I was not sure I could quite believe my own assurance this time round. Could time truly heal a bitter, broken heart? "I shall leave you now, my lady. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Talisa beat me to the door, opening it widely before I could even take my first step away from the table. Her eagerness made me shift uncomfortably.

"I hope you do too, your grace." She returned, politely, as I made move to leave. I had stepped over the threshold and was out in the corridor once more when she spoke again. "And thank you for coming to speak with me. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to my request, your grace." The forced and rehearsed tone to her words had me exhaling deeply and I forced a strained smile in return. "Good day, your grace."

And with that, the door was closed before I could speak anymore. Vaguely, I knew this to be quite inappropriate and rude on Talisa's behalf, but I found no energy within me to care. Glad to be free of her company, I felt myself staggering back and all at once, I let out the breath I did not realise I had been holding. It certainly was not an experience I wanted repeating any time soon.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:**** So, 2015 is here everyone! I wish you all a Happy New Year and present you with a reasonably quick update for a change! While I cannot promise you that this will be a usual occurrence, I can assure you that I have already started writing the next chapter - so fingers crossed! :)**

**There is a little bit - _tiny really - _about the South's political situation in this chapter and, as a lot of this story is, it is entirely my own imagination and interpretation of what could have happened. In regards to political trading -or anything political altogether - I am reasonably clueless, I'm afraid, but I have tried to be realistic enough. Let me know if there are any issues anyway and I shall be mindful to sort those out. Also, I tried a hand at letter writing in this chapter too, though I am pretty unsure how it turned out too. Again, let me know what you think, hopefully it isn't dreadful. **

**Thanks, as always, for your continued responses. I am really lucky to have such great support from you guys, it does honestly mean so much to me. All I hope is that you continue to enjoy my work and feel free to drop any words of guidance or any troubles along the way. Got criticism? By all means, let me know; I welcome any critic to learn from! (as long as it is polite and constructive, of course!) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

When I found myself sitting in the council chambers for yet another time in the past three days, I realised that I should probably start getting used to the room if I was going to do more as Queen. I had arrived a lot earlier than Lady Catelyn as she had had to head away to speak with Septa Cassella - no doubt of the subject of Arya - beforehand and I was bided to wait for her. As I did, I eyed the sigils hanging around the room absently, my mind wandering as I did. I wondered vaguely what would happen when Robb would return again - would he want me to sit in on the council meetings or was I here merely to take his place in his absence? I hoped that it was the former as during my time in the chambers, I found myself growing quite used to Lords Umber's and Glover's companies. Perhaps I could do the same with Lord Brynden Tully too, once he also returned to Winterfell and thus the council meetings? And with Maege Mormont when she eventually arrived too? I could only hope so.

Thankfully, I was not waiting alone for too long as soon enough, approaching footsteps could be heard outside and the door followed by opening to reveal a smiling King's mother. I smiled in return, watching as she shut the door behind her before entering further.

"Arya has run away from her lessons again." She informed me with a sigh. "Poor Septa Cass truly has her hands full." I could not help but chuckle at that, amused to no end by Arya's antics. Lady Catelyn sent me a stern look to tell me that the situation was by no means warrant for a laugh, but that did nothing to stop my smile from growing.

"She should keep a better eye on her." I muttered, though Lady Catelyn tisked at me.

"Arya is not someone who can easily be watched, Miriella." She objected instead, shaking her head before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. I found myself doing the same, thinking of the Stark girl briefly. Her mother was right - she was not one to be kept on a leash, even the short time I had been in Winterfell had shown me that. After a moments consideration, Lady Catelyn frowned. "I see that you are getting along well enough with my daughter." At this, I breathed a chuckle.

"I find that quite a relief to hear, my lady." I admitted, smiling slightly. "She is certainly hard to read, I was not sure whether I was just annoying her." She smiled, sympathetically and I found myself feeling quite warm to hear that I appeared to be getting along "well enough" with Arya Stark - she certainly was a harder case to crack than her brother. At least I was getting somewhere with her, I thought. That definitely was an accomplishment in my eyes. "She really is an interesting girl to speak with, Lady Catelyn. I do enjoy spending time with her when I can. She-" A pause as I considered whether the King's mother would appreciate my next comment. I decided to say it anyway, finding that my good-mother seemed to always respond good-naturedly to anything I said. "She reminds me of Waldra sometimes." I was glad that the woman continued smiling, even if it did turn slightly sad.

"Aye, she is rather an eccentric girl. They _both _are." I nodded in agreement, finding that something inside of my ached at the mention of my sister. I should not have been surprised that Lady Catelyn picked up on my discomfort. "Do you miss your sisters?" I nodded without hesitation.

"I'm glad that I am kept busy here, my lady, otherwise I fear I would probably had sat and wallowed in grief well before now." I told her, quietly. "I mostly think about them in the evening; when I am alone." I swallowed thickly then, my mind flashing images of Shirei's doe-like eyes and her child-like smile. Her laughter and her call of "Ella" echoed in my ears and I tried to push them all away when I felt my heart begin to ache more. "Shirei should be in Raventree Hall now and Waldra-" _Could be married to Ser Quentyn. _I halted myself from adding the last part, the entire concept something I sincerely hoped would not come true. I hoped and I prayed that Waldra would be succumbed to such a deed. Surely she could figure out a way to get herself out of such a match? "Shirei would have loved Winterfell and I believe the Godswood would have been her favourite place. I can imagine Waldra would not have stepped a foot out of the training pen, no doubt proving quite a contestant for Lady Brienne." The King's mother hummed a chuckle, sadness still in her eyes as she studied me.

"It would be a remarkable fight." She agreed, saying nothing more. Part of me wished she had, if only to fill the somewhat awkward silence that fell between us. Shifting awkwardly in my chair, I forced a strained smile and was glad enough when Lady Catelyn caught on. Clearing her throat and sitting up a little straighter in her chair, Lady Catelyn eyed me with knowing eyes. "So, what are you going to learn today?" I could not help but scoff.

"Is it not supposed to be _me _asking _you _that question?" I muttered and the woman only tilted her head slightly. At her silence, I sighed. "Well, I would like you to provide me with some lessons of formality. I would like you to tell me what I am doing wrong and were to improve-"

"How do you know you are even doing anything wrong, Miriella?" Lady Catelyn challenged then and I only shrugged, causing the woman to tisk at me some more. "Elaborate please, my dear, and we may get somewhere." I was a little stunned by her cutting tone and I eyed her hesitantly, finding that there was an essence of my Septa back in the Twins staring back. She was testing me, I could see as much, and I was unsure what to make of this. Struggling to even understand my own thoughts, I paused to consider my answer.

"Well," I began, carefully. "I don't _feel _like a Queen." She raised a curious eyebrow, her expression prompting. Taking a deep breath, I tried another approach. "There is something about Robb that is a _King, _but with me," I shook my head. "There is not. I do not speak like a Queen, I do not look like a Queen or act like one. I feel foolish in his comparison-"

"Then do not compare yourself to him." Lady Catelyn cut in, eyeing me softly. "The North does not need two Robb Starks, Miriella. Become your own person; do not model yourself from my son." I nodded once, taking this in and waiting to see if more would come from the woman's suddenly thoughtful expression. Eventually, she sighed. "How about we start with _speaking _like a Queen? I know exactly where we begin with that." When she smiled knowingly, I found myself feeling quite worried for what was next to come. "As Queen, it is respectful for people to address you accordingly, do you understand? For example, people may call you "your grace", "my Queen" or "Queen Miriella". With the exception of Robb and your family, of course." Vaguely, I realised that she had not counted herself as an exception, but then wondered for a moment whether she instead considered herself as my family. Strangely, the thought made me smile slightly. "This is no different than someone of noble birth being addressed as "my lady" or "my lord"; it is an acknowledgement of title." Tilted her head forward, I could see a somewhat disapproving look in her eyes. "I have noticed that you have had a tendency recently of _correcting_ workers and various others in this regard." Quickly, I cottoned onto her meaning.

"I just-" I began, thinking about all the times I had asked people to call me "Lady Miriella" or "my lady" after they had addressed me otherwise. I swallowed thickly, still feeling Lady Catelyn's disapproval. "I know it's not exactly appropriate but-"

"No, it is not appropriate." She agreed, firmly. All at once, her expression softened. "It will take time to get used to, but it is not something that you can change, Miriella. You are not just simply a noblewoman anymore; you are the Queen, and you have to be addressed as such." I swallowed thickly and bowed my head from her gaze, feeling strangely like I was being told off now. I let her continue, listening quietly. "It is a good thing to show people that you care but you must not forget that they need to show you respect also. You are different than them now, Miriella, and I am afraid you cannot push that aside. You have to accept this and you have to show them that. Otherwise, if you continue to insist on discouraging your title, how do you expect people to show you the respect you want and need? How do you expect to command such things from them if they cannot take your seriously?" A pause. "Robb did not like the title at first, but he grew used to it in time."

"I thought we weren't comparing me to Robb?" I challenged, quietly, and I heard her sigh.

"No we are not, but the sentiment still stands." The room was quiet for a moment as I thought her words over. I understood her point and knew what she was saying was true, though that did not make hearing it any less harder to hear.

"I understand what you are saying." I nodded, forcing a smile when I looked up to meet her gaze. "I will try not to correct anyone again." Lady Catelyn smiled weakly.

"I hope you do not think I am saying all this to upset you, Miriella-"

"No, I know." I assured her, nodding again. "I asked you anyway and I expect the truth in return, even if it is a little cutting." The woman chuckled at that and I quickly made note of the first advice before sighing. "What else?"

My lesson with Lady Catelyn were certainly very tiring and I was a little surprised by how truthful the woman was with me. I _had _asked her, I reminded myself, so therefore I had to accept the consequences and take in all I could from her. After somewhat scolding me for my habit of altering my own title, she quickly moved onto a few other habits of mine. While she commended me for being polite enough most of the time, she had to remind me that smirking and making somewhat sarcastic comments in the face of those outside the family - again, the mention of _family _\- was not acceptable. I could not help but snigger slightly at that, which she again pointed out to me and told me that in some people's cases, that would be considered rude and a Queen should _not_ be considered rude. Swallowing down this information, I had to tell Lady Catelyn that these were habits developed from being a Frey and would not be so easily diminished. And also, I informed her, that I was afraid that these were traits that also made me_ me _\- something that the woman was insistent that I did not change. She replied sympathetically to that, but insisted that rather that cutting these habits out completely I instead should be more mindful in what company I am in and how I use them. I assured the woman that I would try.

She was all but happy then to point out her disapproval for my slouching - "it is not appropriate for a Queen to slouch in her seat" - and though I denied doing it, I found myself shifting higher in my chair as I spoke it her. While Lady Catelyn eyed me meaningfully at this, there was a strange twinkle in her gaze and she said no more on that matter. Instead, she moved onto my walking - I could not help but wonder then, astonished, what in the world was wrong with how I walked - and told me that Queens did not _run _about the place. I frowned at this, about to deny ever running anyway before I recalled my quick exit from the Healing Keep the morning before, as well as my quick pace to the Guest House later on. I noted this also and ruefully assured the woman I would not run about the place anymore. Bitterly, I could not help but feel like a child being told off, though inwardly, I knew that Lady Catelyn meant well. This was what I wanted after all; to improve myself. When She moved onto how I look, however, I found myself tensing.

"I know what you are going to say." I muttered then, earning myself a raised eyebrow. I sighed. "Let me guess; Queens do not wear breeches?" Lady Catelyn chuckled heartedly at that, eyeing me with a warm gaze.

"Well, I cannot say I know of many that have." She began slowly, still smiling. "But there is always a first for some things." At this, I was surprised. Was she not about to urge me to wear gowns? I had half-expected as such and had been regretting this particular topic as soon as I had requested Lady Catelyn's assistance. Had I gotten off lightly in this regard? When the woman's smile faltered a little, I knew I hadn't. "I will not demand that you change your image, Miriella, though I will be honest and say that your current one has certainly raised a few eyebrows." I all but scoffed.

"Surely the "raising of eyebrows" is expected of Queens?" I asked, half-sarcastically and Lady Catelyn shook her head once, thankfully holding an expression of amusement.

"Depends on the context." She offered before allowing her gaze to run up and down the length of my figure. I felt slightly uncomfortably by her scrutiny but waited silently until she had finished. "What is it about dresses that you do not like, Miriella?"

"Well, Waldra-"

"I did not ask about Waldra, my dear." Lady Catelyn cut in then, halting my words. "I was asking about _you._" Stunned a little, I eyed her hesitantly before lowering my own gaze to stare down at the simple breeches and tunic that I wore. I swallowed thickly, my mind reeling, before eventually replying.

"They are uncomfortable to wear." I admitted, lightly. The King's mother's gaze was prompting so I quickly continued. "And I do not feel comfortable in myself when I wear them - I feel strange when I am made to wear gowns."

"How so?" She asked, tilted her head, curiously.

"Like I am on show; like people are looking at me." I muttered, shifting awkwardly in my seat. "I do not really like the bold colours of gowns or the frilly and big skirts they have - they make me feel stupid and flouncy. Personally, I prefer to keep low in the way of people's attention, my lady." I paused, sighing to myself. "That is why I prefer to wear tunics and breeches; the colours are not so extravagant and without all the nonsense of frilly bits and ribbons, I do not feel so foolish." I shrugged then, not sure I liked Lady Catelyn's imploring gaze. "I suppose you think me strange." She chuckled then, shaking her head.

"Certainly not, my dear." She assured me, still smiling. Again, silence fell as the woman contemplated me for a few moments. As I waited, I shifted a little, feeling even more uncomfortable now to have admitted all that to her and wondered what she was thinking about. I did not have to wait long though as soon enough, Lady Catelyn sighed, her smile falling into a thoughtful frown. "While I understand your reasoning behind not wanting to wear gowns, Miriella, I am afraid that your current position will hinder you more so in that regard than what you look like. You are Queen; people will always be looking at you. There is no changing that, though I suppose what can be changed is _what _they are looking at." I understood her words, though felt hesitant as to where the rest of her trail of thought was going. She took a quick pause before continuing. "I know my son has no qualms with what you wear, Miriella; he is more than happy for you to spend your days in breeches and tunics, as I am sure you know. Myself, on the other hand, feel quite differently and as you have come to me to ask for guidance, I feel it is only right that I provide you with my honest advice." She leant forward then, expression firm as she took me in. I waited with baited breath for her words. "_You _are a woman, Miriella; a truly beautiful woman at that, though you hide it away from the world. It is hidden beneath all those bland colours and boyish clothes that you wear, and this saddens me to see. While I know you care not for appearances, I truly think it is a shame that the world cannot see all that is beneath. Right now, you are showing the world how beautiful you are on the inside, by caring and all you are intending to do as Queen. What would be perfect would be if you showed them all your outward beauty also-"

"I do not care if I look beautiful, Lady Catelyn." I breathed, over-whelmed with her compliments and words. How strange it was for a Frey daughter - other than Miah Frey, the Beauty of us all - to be lavished in so many kind words. Lady Catelyn's expression fell kind then.

"I know you don't." She agreed with a nod, letting that simmer a moment in silence. She pursed her lips for a while in thought. "What if you wore gowns that were not so bold in colours, and that do not have frilly bits and big skirts?" At this, she ventured gesturing down to the simple gown she was currently wearing. "What of something like this?" Lady Catelyn's gown was navy in colour, not at all big in size but seemed to be made of quite a thin material instead. There were no frills or big skirts and I took in the fact that then chest area had been covered modestly. Swallowing thickly, I found myself shrugging.

"I suppose something similar would be manageable." I admitted, ruefully, causing the woman to chuckle.

"What if you were to design your own?" She asked, suddenly. "You could choose your colour and the material it is made out of - would that be a more acceptable option? We would have to visit the seamstresses for them to take your measurements and you could sit down with them and discuss your worries and your ideas-" I found myself growing quite uncomfortable with the woman's words and after a while, Lady Catelyn seemed to quit her sudden gushing when she noticed my somewhat disheartened mood. I watched silently as she scanned my face, waiting hesitantly for her to say something, before eventually the King's mother tilted her head with a small smile. "How about this? How about we go and speak with the seamstresses and discuss gowns, then while we are there, we could perhaps discuss them making you some more tunics and breeches also? Perhaps they could design some that are much more feminine, much more elegant, than the ones you wear now? How does that sound?" I felt a rush of relief by her last suggestion, glad that she was not about to overload me too much on the subject of wearing gowns, and found myself nodding in acceptance. "I am not saying this to demand that you begin to wear gowns all the time, Miriella; perhaps you could start off simply by wearing them to dinner? That will at least leave you comfortable throughout the remainder of the day and besides, you never know; you grow used to dresses, the more you wear them."

"I suppose we shall have to see about that, Lady Catelyn." I chuckled, smiling slightly. "Though I am willing to try at least."

* * *

Despite my willingness to try, however, I was still infinitely reluctant when the King's mother insisted that we made a visit to the seamstress immediately. With no excuse not to, I soon found myself walking at Lady Catelyn's side on our way to our desired location. There was an unnerving spring in her step and as I matched her strides, I could not help ask, very much sarcastically, if I was walking appropriately. I was glad, at least, that Lady Catelyn appeared happy enough to take this comment lightly as she turned to send me a warm smile, saying nothing in return.

When we did eventually reach the seamstresses, I did not quite catch her name, due to the sudden over-whelming nature of all the materials and clothing that lay scattered around the room we stood in - so many colours, so much _frills. _Vaguely, I could not help but think of the healer, Hanna, then and how her mother was apparently a seamstress here in Winterfell. I found myself quite curious then as to whether I had encountered her mother at all during my visits. Eyeing the woman that spoke with Lady Catelyn now however, I took in how young she looked and realised she was probably not much older than Hanna herself. I made note to speak more with Hanna on the matter, should I ever find myself venturing returning back to visit the wounded again.

After the woman had finished talking, the pair turned to me with rather expectant expressions. Unsure what to say at first I could only glance awkwardly between them both before Lady Catelyn eventually took the lead. She relayed quickly all that I had told her, from what I disliked about dresses as well as her idea of my own design and also her bid for a more elegant design in breeches and tunics. The seamstress listened patiently - without any sort of judgement in her expression - and when Lady Catelyn had finished, she turned to me with a smile and asked if she could take my measurements. Reluctantly still, I obliged.

"So, what designs were you thinking of, your grace?" The seamstress asked once she had finished, leaving me to stare blankly at her. Honestly, I had no idea so after a few moments, I shook my head and forced a smile.

"I trust your judgement." I replied, glancing at Lady Catelyn briefly. "How about I leave it up to you to decide?" The woman looked quite startled by this though, after another look to the King's mother, I was glad to see Lady Catelyn did not disapprove of this decision. "I am sure whatever you come up with will be more than acceptable."

After a few more quick questions on colours and materials - most of which I answered sparsely as I had no clue really what the woman was talking about - Lady Catelyn and I eventually left the seamstress to it, who assured me that she would be finished in a few days. Feeling relieved to be finished, I let out a deep exhale once the two of us were a safe distance away. Lady Catelyn only chuckled.

"I think we can conclude our lessons for today, Miriella." She assured me once we stepped out into the courtyard. "I will allow you to have some time alone for a while, if you like?" I nodded, grateful for her offer. "While I remember though; I do believe there will be another council meeting either later today or tomorrow on the subject of Talisa's request. I have given the list you provided me with to Lord Glover and he assures me that he will take stock of our own supplies ready for the meeting. We will discuss our options then." I smiled, glad to hear this and thankful that Lady Catelyn appeared keen to sort the issue out - though I knew her reasoning for doing so was so Talisa would be leaving sooner. Vaguely, I caught sight of a familiar little figure out the corner of my eye lingering near the blacksmiths' entrance, though did not alert Lady Catelyn of my sighting. "I will be sure to send for you if the meeting is to be later today, if not then I shall see you at dinner this evening." I nodded, smiling further.

"Of course," I replied, tugging my furred robes further over my shoulders. "I shall see you later on today, Lady Catelyn; whether it be in council quarters or at dinner. Oh, and thank you for everything today too. I really do appreciate your help." With a bow of her head and one last warm smile, the woman made her leave. I watched her go, noting how Lady Brienne soon appeared at her side, and the pair soon made their way back inside the Great Keep. Once her figure disappeared from sight, I quickly made my way towards where Arya Stark stood lingering near the blacksmiths.

She did not look round upon most of my approach though when my foot scraped particularly loud on a part of the cobble, Arya's head swung around in a flash, her eyes alert. When she caught sight of me, her hostile stance softened slightly, though her frown and creased brow still lingered. It was not often I saw Arya Stark smile, so her lack thereof was no qualm to me now. I was more than happy to offer my own to her, despite not receiving one in return.

"Do I dare ask why you are so interested with the blacksmiths today, Lady Arya?" I asked, lightly, earning myself a quick scowl for my teasing.

"It's none of your business." She muttered, turning away to peer back inside. After a few moments though, she turned back to me with a thoughtful frown. "I want them to make me a sword." At this, I raised an eyebrow, eyeing her small figure briefly before catching sight of the small, thin blade that was tucked into her belt.

"Well, I suppose you have come to right place. Though don't you already have one?" I pointed out, nodding to the weapon in question. Arya touched it briefly, staring at it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I want another." Arya replied, easily. "One like Lady Brienne's and Lady Dacey's." Unsure what to make of this, I only tilted my head with a frown.

"Where did you get this one from?" I asked, though found myself quite reluctant to hear the answer. "Was it made for you here?" She paused once more before replying, staring at the blade once more with a much softer expression now.

"No, my brother Jon gave me it." She admitted, quietly, and I felt my heart swelling slightly at the thought. "I call it Needle." At this, I chuckled, finding her enthusiasm strange, but refreshing. Especially after the gruelling length of time I had just spent amongst dresses.

"So I am guessing Needle is in need of a companion then?" I murmured, leaning around the wall to also peer into the blacksmiths. It was quite dark inside, the clashing of metal on metal thudding loudly, as well as the occasional hiss and murmur. There was a mutter of conversation inside and I could just and so make out the figures within, the sparks and the flames from the coal illuminating their faces. "I am not sure you mother would approve." Arya turned her lip up at that

"She does not need to know." She objected, eyeing me meaningfully. With a chuckle, I held up my hands in defeat.

"I would not tell her, I can assure you." I promised, glad that Arya appeared pleased enough by my response. As she peered back into the blacksmiths once more, I could not help but feel some slight dread at the thought of her going inside, knowing that Lady Catelyn would be less than pleased if she knew. I could imagine the berating I would get too if she knew I was in her company and when I saw the Stark girl edging slowly towards the entrance again, I quickly spoke up before she could go further. "How about you speak with Ladies Dacey and Brienne first before you decide to make a decision? Besides, surely they can provide you with the right sort of sword that you will want?" Arya paused in her step at that, frowning thoughtfully. "Have you spoken to them already?"

"No I haven't." She muttered, frowning to herself. After a few contemplative moments, Arya nodded. "I shall go and find them now." And with that, the young girl stomped away, starling me by her eagerness. I chuckled to myself for a moment, glad that I had been able to dodge any unfortunate incidents from occurring, before a quick shout quickly drew my attention. "Aren't you coming?" I turned to the side to see Arya eyeing me, expectantly, and with another brief chuckle, I nodded. Feeling surprised but happy for Arya's invitation, I soon caught up to match the young girl's strides.

We walked in silence for a little while, Arya walking with quite a spring in her step - very similar to the one her mother had earlier - as we ventured away way towards the training pen across the way. I found myself smiling in slight amusement by her actions, glad for her company even if it was quite surprising. With Lady Catelyn's own words earlier that day ringing in my head, I was pleased to know that Arya appeared to be enjoying - or bearing - my presence as much as I did hers. Surely she would not ask me to join her should she not in fact like me? On the thought of my earlier conversation with Arya's mother, another topic came to mind.

"I hear you went missing again this morning." I started out, keeping my voice void of any emotion as I eyed the young girl out the corner of my eye. Arya's smirk was instantaneous.

"I did go to the lessons." She objected, smugly. "I just left a little earlier than the rest of the girls." At this, I chuckled. "It was needlepoint anyway. When am I going to need needlepoint? It's stupid and pointless."

"I will warn you that your mother is not best impressed." I informed her then, though the girl looked less than phased.

"All she will do is scold me, though I am more than used to that." Arya was quick to tell me. "Besides, she is too busy with you at the moment right now anyway to truly care." Her last comment drew the smile from my face. I had not detected any resentment in her tone, but her words were certainly quite cutting on their own. Was she upset that her mother was spending so much time with me? As she trotted alongside me now, she did not look like she was mad, but I could not help but wonder whether Arya Stark was simply just good at hiding her emotions like her brother was. It was an issue I had never realised until now, but as I did consider it, I could not help but notice that Lady Catelyn certainly had been spending a lot of time in my company lately. I had never thought anything of it until now, having been too reliant on the woman for aid. I found myself feeling quite regretful now. I was half-tempted at first to bring it up with the girl; perhaps apologise or ask her about it, though after some consideration, I knew that was not a wise idea. Arya Stark would no doubt tell me if it bothered her and I did not believe myself to be quite so well acquainted with her just yet to start interrogating her. Instead, I let the subject die, though I was mindful to remember her words.

"Your mother is making me wear a dress." I blurted out quite suddenly, in a bid to change the topic. Arya said nothing of my suddenness though she did eye me with a frowning gaze before she smirked. "I would not laugh; _you_ are next on her list." Quickly, the smirk fell.

When we did reach the training pen, it was then that I remembered that Lady Brienne had left with Lady Catelyn only before and quickly informed Arya that woman was not likely to be here. She did not appear disheartened though and instead began her search of seeking out Lady Dacey Mormont. First, we looked in the main sparring ring but was only greeted with men. Arya paused to watch the couple that were currently fighting in the ring and soon enough, Lord Umber's booming tones caught my attention. Looking towards the large man, I saw him leaning against a wooden post on the far side, eyes trained on the pair fighting as he occasionally threw out some orders. I pointed him out to Arya and suggested asking him where Lady Dacey could be.

Lord Umber's directions led us straight to the archery targets and I found myself feeling quite hesitant as I followed Arya's quick steps. I thought of Robb's previous words then, how he had encouraged me to speak with Lady Dacey, to become friends with her, and that I could practise archery should I wish to. I had not ventured down to the targets since my arrival in Winterfell, only passed them briefly on walks, though the thought of returning to them had me hesitant. Did I want to continue practising without Waldra's presence nearby? Did it seem right to continue without her? Upon more thought, I found myself realising that Waldra would not have stopped her training on my behalf and while I was no way near as keen as her in the art of weaponry and fighting, it seemed like she would not wish for me to stop my own activities just because of her. With this thought in mind, Arya and I rounded the corner and the targets came into view.

Lady Dacey was not the only one practising, though she stood in reasonable solitude at the far end of the row. I studied her form as we made our way towards her, recalling my first encounter with the Mormont woman along with the brief occasions I had seen her around the training pens. Her movements were quick and agile, I noticed, something I had seen her match in her sparring too. Each arrow she nocked and fired were done so in quick precision and I found myself a little startled to see how quickly she was firing them. She looked like every bit the expert in the field and as I took in her face, I could only see a calm mask over her features. While she stood stock still, I did not see any rigidness in her body and every time she reached into the quiver on her back to retrieve one, she did so in an almost graceful movement and before I could even blink, she would have loaded the next arrow up against her bow and fired. It was certainly quite breath-taking to watch and I found myself unsurprised to see that almost every single one had struck the central area of the target.

Hearing our approach, Lady Dacey let the last of her arrows fly before turning to greet us, a friendly enough smile on her features as she did.

"Good day, your grace. Hello, Arya." She greeted, bowing her head slightly as she lowered the bow in her hand. I found myself smiling in return, glad that I did not receive the same tension I had received on my first, and last, encounter with the woman. "What can I help you wish today?" Arya was quick to reply before I could even open my mouth.

"We have come to see your sword." She blurted out without a thought, stunning Lady Dacey quite completely. I could not help the amused chuckle that escaped my lips due to the poor woman's expression.

"She wishes to have a sword like yours or Lady Brienne's." I quickly explained when she looked to me, questionably. "I thought it was best to speak with you before she decided to go talking to the blacksmiths." Lady Dacey smirked briefly, glancing down at Arya's expectant expression. After a few moments, the older woman let out her own chuckle as she tilted her head towards the Stark girl.

"I am afraid I cannot help you, Arya." She went on to say. "Your mother has prohibited me to do so." I bit my lip to stop the laughter when I took sight of Arya's confused scowl.

"What?!"

"She knew you would come asking us about weaponry and has asked Lady Brienne and myself to say nothing should you come asking questions-"

"She does not need to know!" Arya quickly cut in, glancing up at me briefly. "Miriella will not tell anyone and I will keep it hidden!"

"I believe she has already told the blacksmiths _not _to take any requests from you also." Lady Dacey added then, a sympathetic expression on her face as she stared down at the Stark girl. "If you wish for another sword to be made, then I suggest you speak with your mother on the matter first." Arya said nothing to this, instead she pursed her lips and let her face fall down with a frustrated expression. It seemed she appeared to be thinking about something and after a few long moments of silence, the girl only nodded and I wondered to myself whether it truly had been _that _easy to subdue the girl's want. Judging by Lady Dacey's look of disbelief, she did not think so either.

"I will just have to ask Robb then when he returns." She muttered, folding her arms unhappily and I chuckled at the sight. I could hardly imagine Robb would allow his younger sister to go against their mother's request, purely on the basis that he would no doubt also get in trouble for it too, though I was not sure underestimated Arya's cunning skills was such a wise decision.

"You are very good at that, my lady." I offered then, pointed vaguely to the target board and Lady Dacey's impressive efforts. After chuckling, the woman bowed her head modestly.

"Thank you, my Queen." She replied, carefully unhooking the quiver from her back as she spoke. "I have been practising since I was merely a little girl. I will admit that I much prefer using my sword though." Much like Waldra, I thought with a matching smile.

"Where's your sword now?" Arya then probed, eyeing the woman's belt and her lack of weapon. Lady Dacey eyed the girl knowingly.

"In my chambers, safely _locked _away." She replied and Arya rolled her eyes at the woman's implications. The Mormont woman chuckled in return before turning her attention back to me. "Have you found yourself settling in Winterfell then, your grace?" Feeling such an ease in the air, I was half-ready to urge that the woman not address me as "your grace" to sake from formalities, but quickly Lady Catelyn's instructions rang in my head. I stopped myself from doing so, instead letting the address go over my head.

"I believe I am settling fine." I admitted. "The people are certainly very welcoming and besides, I kept far too busy to have time to miss my previous home." This was partly true; while I found myself thinking less and less about the Twins, the thoughts of my sisters never dwindled. Recalling Robb's previous words about Lady Dacey, I could imagine she knew what it was like to leave siblings behind. "It is my sisters that I miss mostly." Instantly, I saw Lady Dacey's expression soften at this admittance.

"I miss my sisters too, your grace." She informed me, quietly, and I smiled in return. Before I could probe the woman a little on the subject of siblings, Arya quickly spoke up.

"_I _do not miss my sister." She muttered and Lady Dacey let out a brief chuckle at that, shaking her head as she eyed the girl.

"I find that hard to believe, Arya." Lady Dacey objected. "No matter how many times sisters fight, that does not discredit from the love between them. My sisters and I argued all the time, though that did not mean I did not love them any less." Arya turned her lip up at the thought, but did not argue the matter further. I had heard plenty on the bickering relationship between Arya and Sansa Stark from their mother and Robb and found myself chuckling slightly at Arya's expression. After a few further thoughts and a shared look between Lady Dacey and I, I braved another subject with the woman.

"I suppose you are excited for your mother's upcoming arrival, my lady?" I asked then, thinking briefly of Maege Mormont - the last remaining member of the council. "I look forward to meeting her." I watched as Lady Dacey's smile slowly faded from her face at my words and I took them in with a thoughtful frown. "Have I said something wrong?" Quickly, she shook her head.

"No, of course not, your grace. It's just-" A pause. She glanced to Arya then, who looked up at now too with equal interest. For a moment, things were silent. Eventually, the woman sighed and turned to look me in the eye. "I find myself worrying for her; she should have arrived well before Lord Edmure's appearance." I could detect the almost concealed concern in her voice and I mulled her words over thoughtfully for a moment.

"Perhaps there is simply a hitch in their journey?" I offered, though upon my words, I found myself suddenly fearing the worst. What if something had happened on Maege Mormont's journey up here? Something bad perhaps? Lady Catelyn's explanations of Ramsay's attacks came to mind then and I felt my stomach plummet with dread and the mere thought. Judging by Lady Dacey's meaningful gaze, she was thinking the same, but I prohibited myself from saying anything on the matter in front of Arya, unaware what the girl did or did not know on the subject. "Should she not arrive within the week, I shall pose the question the council and Lady Catelyn. I am sure they will have a better idea of what to do."

"Thank you, your grace." She nodded, thankfully. "Though I am sure it is nothing. My mother has not doubt gotten herself lost and is too stubborn to admit she is wrong." Lady Dacey chuckled, an attempt to lighten the mood and while Arya scoffed happily enough, I did not miss the tension tickling the Mormont woman's features. If Arya had not been here, then perhaps I could have probed the woman further, but for today the subject was left to slide.

Arya then asked if she could have a go using Lady Dacey's bow, which the woman replied an affirmative before handing the girl it. As Arya studied it in slight awe, Lady Dacey quickly went to retrieve a handful of arrows before returning swiftly to the girl's side. I watched from the sidelines, happy to see the older woman's features draining of their previous tension as she focused on instructing Arya what to do. It did not seem like the girl needed much help anyway as on her first shot, she managed to land the target dead on. I found myself chuckling at Arya's attempt, in a little disbelief by her skill and awe-struck all the same. I could imagine she would become a deadly warrior once she grew to an adult. As I watched the girl fire a few more arrows, I found myself quite absorbed by her movements and her strikes. I was in shock when after the fifth arrow, Arya turned my way.

"Miriella practises archery too." She threw out, grinning, and all at once, Lady Dacey turned to me with a surprised, yet impressed expression. I shrugged.

"I am by no means as good as either of you, but aye I have practised enough." I admitted. After a thoughtful pause, Lady Dacey's lips perked up in a pleased smirk.

"Would you like a go now?" Lady Dacey asked, gesturing vaguely to the bow in Arya's hand as she looked at me. I found myself a little stunned for a moment by her offering and glanced to the side to see Arya's eager expression. At her smile, I found myself hesitant but strangely quite ready to accept and found myself pushing aside all my worries of Waldra and how strange it would be to carry on without her. At the Twins, I had practised _alone _anyway and both Arya and Lady Dacey seemed to be reasonable company anyway. I wondered vaguely if perhaps the Mormont woman would wish to teach me more, perhaps to fire more like her, and soon opened my mouth to reply.

"Excuse me, your grace?" An unknown voice caught my attention before I could answer though. Turning on the spot, I faced a nameless man, taking in briefly his servant clothes and his uncertain expression, before offering him a weak smile. "A letter has arrived for you." With that, he held out said item towards me. I eyed it wordlessly for a moment, surprised to have received a letter in the first place, but eventually took it from his offered hand with a hesitant smile.

"Thank you." I murmured, watching as he politely bowed his head before taking his leave. I watched him go before frowning a little in thought. Feeling Lady Dacey's and Arya's eyes on me, I turned my attention to the item in my hand to see who in the world had written to me.

Upon sight of the familiar looking penmanship, I found my heart leaping and I took it in with a breathless smile. Glancing briefly up at Lady Dacey and Arya, I quickly offered the pair the same smile before excusing myself to go and sit a few paces away. Vaguely, I heard Lady Dacey turn to Arya then and encourage the girl to return to her firing, though I drowned out their words quite swiftly when I carefully broke the letter seal and readied myself to read it. My heart was racing with excitement - and a little anxiety - in my chest.

_Dear Ella, _

_I am sorry that I have not written sooner, I have just been so busy! Rae and I arrived in Raventree Hall three weeks ago now and have been so very busy with meeting people and looking around everywhere. It is so beautiful here, Ella, just like Lady Stark told me it was! It is so big and the walls are so high, I am not quite sure if they are higher than the Twins walls though but I find them a lot nicer to look at. And it is surrounded by a moat, which Lord Blackwood says is full of horrible creatures that will eat me should I fall in. Rae says he is only jesting with me though I have not gone near it for fear. And my room is very big too - much bigger than my old room. It is very close to the library too, which Lord Blackwood says I am free to use whenever I wish. _

_They have all been very kind to me, Ella. While I have not seen Lady Blackwood yet, Lord Blackwood is very nice. At first, I believed him to be quite scary but now I do not. He told me that his wife is very ill at the moment and that it why I cannot meet her. I hope she gets better, Ella, because I would very much like to meet her too. From what Bethany has told me, she is a very nice lady. There are seven Blackwood children, though I have not really spoken to the boys much. I know their names; Brynden, Lucas, Robert, Alyn, Edmund and Hoster, but I do not see them often. Hoster seems nice enough though I am not sure if I like him enough to marry him yet. __He is very tall too, Ella! Almost like a giant! __He told me I should call him "Hos" as that is what his friends and family call him but I do not know if I want to yet. I see Bethany a lot though. You were right, I like Bethany very much! She walks with me sometimes around the castle and I have to take lessons with the Septa with her too. She does not like reading as much as me, but she does like to draw. She told me that she will draw me some pictures so I can send them to you! I tried practising drawing with Rae on the journey down here, though I am still not very good. It was a long and boring trip too, Ella. Was yours boring and long as well? _

_Did you cry when you left the Twins? I thought I would be I didn't and I think Rae believes it strange that I didn't. I cried when you left though. _

_I wish I could see Winterfell, Ella! I want to see the sights and all the lovely things you have seen! I was looking at a book in Raventree's library the other day on Winterfell and found many beautiful pictures, so much more beautiful than any I have seen already. I especially like the Godswood - what is it like, Ella? Is there a Weirwood? There is a Godswood in Raventree Hall but I do not like to visit it much, it is much too dark and dismal. Bethany told me that every evening hundreds of ravens come and sit in the dead Weirwood all night long. I do not think I like it very much. Has it snowed yet in Winterfell? The books say it does snow in Winterfell sometimes. It has not snowed in Raventree Hall. _

_Because Rae says I should be polite, can you please tell the King that I say "hello"? I miss you Ella, every day. I wish you were here to see the things I have seen and I wish I was with you to see what you have seen! I hope that one day we can. I love you. _

_Love Shirei_

The first things that came to mind upon reading it was that I realised Rae must have aided her writing as there were far fewer mistakes in the spelling than I had anticipated. Despite this fact though, I knew that Rae and Shirei would have both sat down and wrote it together and that was good enough for me. Having never corresponded with my sister through letters before, I was not sure what to expect and Shirei's excitable and equally child-like response had me smiling. I could practically _hear _my sister through the words on the page. And she was alright. _Shirei was happy. _All my worries and my anxieties for what she would have to endure upon arrival at Raventree Hall all vanished in an instant. Shirei had been apparently welcomed quite warmly into the Blackwoods' home and appeared to making good friends with the daughter, Bethany, something that made me smile further. At least, I thought, she would have a companion. There was a touch of sadness due to the thought I was without my sister, though her clear happiness made up for it. I had no reason to fear, it seemed, for her move had gone well. And though she had apparently not conversed much with her betrothed, I was glad she had more time than I before she was made to wed. Perhaps she would fall in love the time given to her? She had not completely ruled out the boy and had even said he was "nice enough" - something I had not expected to hear. Perhaps in time, things would develop between them? Oh that was a joyous prospect.

Despite this happiness I felt though, there still was one question that came quickly to mind as I clutched Shirei's letter in my hand. When I had initially sat down to write my first letter, I had not merely written to Shirei and the fact that only her reply sat in my hand now was a little concerning, to say the least. I felt my face fall with a frown. Where was Waldra's reply?

* * *

It was later that day when we eventually had the council meeting regarding Talisa's demands. It was Lord Umber who came to collect me, seeking my presence as I lingered nearby the training pen still with Lady Dacey and Arya. I bid the pair of them good day at the man's urge and soon followed his lead to the council chambers, Shirei's letter clutched close to me as I went. Everyone else had settled in the usual spots when we arrived - Lord Edmure with them - and Lord Umber and I followed suit. It seemed strange to have a "usual spot" now, though welcomed it openly. I wondered briefly when - and_ if_ \- Maege Mormont arrived, whether things would be different and found myself quite unsure what to think of her soon-to-be presence. It seemed that I had Lords Umber's and Glover's favours already and while I had not conversed much with Lord Brynden, I had at least met him. I found myself feeling quite wary for when Lady Mormont would eventually arrive in Winterfell and hoped that she would be as pleasant as her daughter, Dacey, appeared to be.

"So," Lord Glover was the first to speak. In his hands were too pieces of parchment. One I gathered was Talisa's list which Lady Catelyn had given him and I pursed my lips thoughtfully as I briefly considered my awkward meeting with the woman. The other, I assumed, was one of Winterfell's own medical supplies. "I have taken stock of what we currently have and assessed Talisa's list of requirements. While it seems we are lacking a few more items than her, there are definitely are some similarities between us."

"And am I right in assuming that we cannot afford to offer any of our own supplies to her?" Lady Catelyn asked then, Lord Glover immediately sighing.

"Not if we do not want to truly hinder ourselves." He muttered. "I have spoken with Maester Norjen and he has given me a few known locations as to where some of the stuff we need can be found. I suppose it is a case of sorting out trade now, though this will be made infinitely more difficult as we are now looking for _two _sets of parties, not just our own. Not to mention, there will be issues in actual access to some of the stuff - a lot cannot be found so easily in the North and some even Maester Norjen is still struggling to find. This will certainly not be such a simple task as we first intended it to be." The last part of his comment caused the room to fall silent. Quickly in the pause, I thought of Talisa's words and I found myself prompting to offer them to the council now. After casting a gaze around the room, noting that no one appeared to be ready to talk, I braved finally speaking out.

"Some supplies, I believe, cannot be found in the North." I began, hesitantly. "Some we would have to get from the South."

"Aye, the difference in climates has altered what grows and lives." Lord Glover agreed, expression quickly becoming interested.

"Would it then, perhaps, be best to consider trading with the South then for supplies we lack? Would that make the search easier at all?" The room fell silent once more.

"That," Lord Umber began finally, his tone strangely serious for once. "Is a rather remarkable idea, your grace." I took in his appraising gaze and found myself all but blushing.

"It is not truly my own, my lord." I admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "It came to me during my conversation with Lady Talisa yesterday; she must take some of the credit for it." I immediately saw the sour turn in Lady Catelyn's face, but thankfully the other men did not appear too bothered by this bit of information as they only nodded thoughtfully. "Would there be any issues in asking the South to trade with us?"

"Trading across Kingdoms should not be a problem, your grace." Lord Glover informed me then. "At the moment, whatever conflict there may be in Westeros, appears to be _within_ rather than _between_." At this, I raised a curious eyebrow, bidding him to continue. "Of course, we in the North have our issues with the Boltons and I believe in the South there has also been a few civil conflicts between the crown and various other parties." This was news to me, though I had never really found myself considering problems outside of the North.

"What conflicts?" I probed, further.

"People do not like King Stannis' council." Lord Umber went on to tell me, leaning back in his chair and folding his thick arms across his chest. "They are wary of the red woman - Melisandre - and I believe many are not so willing to accept her influence on the King and the religion she may be trying to impose. They do not trust her or her intentions." I had heard brief snippets of tales about King Stannis and the "red woman" though I had found myself less than curious as my sister, Shirei, was about her. I frowned thoughtfully as I considered this knowledge of Southern conflict, finding that I was unsure what to make of it.

"Do the people not follow the King in the South?" I asked, quietly.

"Oh no, they follow their King; just not those around him. Which may or may not become a problem for Stannis is later years." Lord Umber informed me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe that there may be some tensions with the Tyrells as well, due to Renly's - Stannis' brother - death during the way. They blame him for it - or more so, Melisandre - and I believe there may be some worries of a rebellion emerging." At this, I found myself stunned. Rebellion? Had there not been enough fighting; enough wars; enough _bloodshed? _

"Though, this may just be Stannis' paranoia." Lord Glover quickly added, upon noticing my expression. "The Tyrells are sore because they have no more claimant to the throne. No doubt, after they have taken some time to get over Renly, they will find themselves supporting their new King."

"Aye and will figure out a way to get their claws into his daughter." Lady Catelyn muttered and I was surprised when the other three in the room nodded in agreement to her somewhat bitter comment.

"So, the South has no qualms with the North then?" I braved asking and they shook their heads.

"Not after our aid, no." Lord Glover provided. "While Stannis may have been greedy at first - wanting more than what he has got now - in the end, ruling over _some _Kingdoms is better than ruling over none." He wanted them all though, I knew from my lessons, and had had to sacrifice the North to Robb. I was pleased at least that the man was apparently not so sore to have lost it now. "If we wish to trade with them, then we should have to write to Stannis first to ask for his acceptance. Thereafter we would no doubt be asked to correspond with the Tyrells or Tyrion Lannister - they control the harvest and most of the South's produce." I nodded at this, taking note of the information.

"Would we have to wait for Robb to return before we can write and ask him?" The men of the room eyed me meaningfully.

"Well, your grace," Lord Umber began, carefully. "I do not believe it would be acceptable for any on the council to correspond with Stannis - it may be different with the Tyrells or Tyrion, but with the King, I do believe it would be inappropriate for one of us to do it. So aye, we would have to wait for Robb to return." He paused then, his gaze weighted. "Or _you _could do it." At this, I widened my eyes in brief surprise. "You are the Queen after all and I would see no trouble if it were you who asked him."

"Perhaps it will be good if _you _were the one to write to him, Miriella." Lady Catelyn spoke up then. I turned her then, taking in her soft expression. "The South will be aware that you and Robb have married, though you status as Queen would not be so well known with them. _This _can be your chance to change that. It would be your first official act in power, after all." I swallowed thickly, strangely feeling nervous at the thought.

"Would I not need to speak with Robb first before I make a decision?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, as Robb is away; you are currently in charge of the council." The King's mother informed me. "It is more than appropriate for you to act without Robb's influence. After all, you have the aid of the council to guide you." After a long pause of silence as I considered this, I eventually let out a shaky breath.

"What would I need to say?" I continued, voice still sounding uncertain, and Lady Catelyn chuckled, offering me a smile.

"Do not worry; I will help you." Breathing a sigh of relief, I beamed in return. The task of writing to Stannis Baratheon was certainly quite a terrifying one - one that would be infinitely more difficult than the letters I wrote to my sisters - and I was glad at least I did not have to do it alone. Thankfully, I would not make a fool of myself with Lady Catelyn's guidance.

"So, we shall ask the South for aid then?" I asked, glancing around the room and taking in the nods of agreement.

"There will be some supplies that we will not need to ask the South for." Lord Glover quickly informed me. "Though you will not have to go into details when you write to Stannis. By the time we are able to correspond with the Tyrells or Lord Tyrion, Maester Norjen and I will have sorted through what we will need to from the South and what can be found in the North."

"While we wait for Stannis' reply, we can arrange trade with any Northern accesses and figure out what the details of the Southern trade will be." Lady Catelyn added, meaningfully, and I could not help but grimace at that - she meant finance, a thought that I truly did not like. I wondered vaguely, if that was something that _I _would have to concern myself with, considering Lady Catelyn was the one in charge of it all.

"Would you like me to inform Talisa of the decision?" Lord Edmure asked then, raising a curious eyebrow my way. I paused at first, wondering if perhaps _I_ should be the one to speak with the woman and tell her, though after I thought of our last interaction, I found myself feeling quite nervous at the prospect. Instead of offering myself, in the end I merely nodded. I did not miss the look of relief on Lady Catelyn's face when I did.

Soon after that the meeting finished and Lord Umber happily announced that it was "just in time" for dinner. Filing out of the council chambers, the group of us made our way down to the Great Hall and I found myself quickly walking beside Lady Catelyn behind the trio of men. I was glad when the woman offered to pass by my bed chambers on the way down to the Hall, eyeing the letter I clutched in my hand meaningfully and suggesting that I leave it in there when we pass. I was glad for the offer, not wanting to risk ruining Shirei's letter by taking in into dinner and quickly rushed into my room when we arrived at it, to place it carefully down on the table before re-joining the others once more.

As Lady Catelyn and I continued to walk behind the men, I could not help but watch them chatter happily enough for a moment, smiling slightly despite not being quite sure what they were talking about. It seemed that I had grown quite used to their company over the short time I had known the council men and found myself admitting that I was growing quite fond of them. I wondered then what they thought of me and hoped they were pleased enough. Their encouraging smiles and interactions with me suggested that they were and that made me feel strangely quite happy.

"You know," A calming voice awakened me from my thoughts and I turned to look at Lady Catelyn's warm expression. When she did not speak straight away, I raised a curious eyebrow, surprised then when she leant in closer to me and drew her tone down low. "I believe my son will be more than thrilled to see how far you have come in his absence, Miriella." I could not deny my heart leaping at her words, but I quickly masked over my emotions with a forced smile. "I cannot wait for his return so he can see it for himself." Still, I said nothing in return, but judging by Lady Catelyn's face, she did not expect one. Instead, she turned away with a knowing smile, leaving me quite flustered and over-whelmed with my thoughts.

* * *

I ate dinner that evening in reasonable silence, finding that I felt no need to converse with either Lady Stark or Lord Edmure on either side of me and was thankful the neither really tried. Instead, I was able to gather my own thoughts as I considered the day before me. I thought of my lessons with Lady Catelyn, all that she had taught me and knew they would be on the forefront of my mind from now on. Of course, I could not help but grimace slightly at the thought of the gowns and my trip to the seamstress, but that was a worry for another day now - I had a few days, at least, until the seamstress had finished before I needed to think about that. The time I had spent with Arya that day had been a welcome one. The girl was certainly very strange and hugely stubborn but her company was pleasing all the same. She did remind me of Waldra and while the thought both comforted and saddened me slightly, the little Stark girl sure kept me on my toes whenever I was in her presence - something I found myself liking about her. Briefly, I thought about Dacey Mormont and the pleasantries we had conversed with, before soon my mind focused on what I had received in her company.

_Shirei's letter. _Her words of assurances had left my heart warming and while I still missed her dreadfully, nothing could describe the relief I was feeling to know that she was alright and that Raventree Hall was truly not so bad. I relished the thought of writing to her, to tell her of what I had done and all I had seen, and briefly I wondered if I could ask someone to draw some parts of Winterfell for me to send to her. Fail that, I could draw something myself though I knew my skills would not be very good. Shirei was alright - she would be alright in the end - and I found myself feeling that I could sleep better at night now with this knowledge. She was on her own adventure now and while I may have longed to be on it with her, I knew she was strong enough to do it alone. Vaguely, I could not help but thinking how the Blackwoods had certainly welcomed a beautiful little light into their home when they took Shirei in.

Of course, despite this happiness I felt from Shirei's reply, I still found myself worried for Waldra. Why had my sister not replied? Surely she must have received my letter by now, especially considered Shirei had had the time to receive hers and reply back in kind. Perhaps she was too busy to reply? This made me tense at the thought - what in the world could my sister be so busy with that she could not write back? I found that I dreaded to think. During my thoughtful muse however, I appeared to have missed the figure that strode towards the top table until the sounds of someone clearing their throat caught my attention. Blinking a little, I looked up to see an unknown man stood before Lady Catelyn and myself, looking down at me with a polite enough expression. Frowning, I was half ready to raise an eyebrow but after quickly recalling Lady Catelyn's lessons earlier that day, I forced a smile instead.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pleasantly. The woman at my side also appeared to be inclining her head curiously at the man. Without hesitation, the man offered out his arm and I frowned at the sight of parchment in his grip.

"I have letters for yourself and Lady Catelyn, your grace." He informed me and I felt my stomach all but plummet at the words. Another letter? Was it Waldra? Was this her delayed reply? I found myself smiling at the concept and chuckled briefly at my previous worries; I should have merely been patient with my sister.

"Thank you." The King's mother nodded to the man, taking the letters from him. He was quick to bow politely then before taking his leave. I barely registered his departure, too transfixed by what was in Lady Catelyn's hand. With a smile, I took my offered letter with unimaginable excitement. I could not contain the joy I was feeling with the thought of hearing what Waldra had to say.

All too quickly however, my smile faded when I caught sight of my name written on the front of the folded up parchment; it was _not_ Waldra's hand-writing. My smile fell to a larger frown when I found that I did not recognise the writing at all. If it was not Waldra, or any of my other sisters, then who in the world was it from? Turning the paper over, I felt my heart drop upon sight of the wolf-printed seal, just in time for Lady Catelyn, who had already opened hers, to declare;

"It's from Robb!"

I could only stare wordlessly at the letter, my mind going blank all too quickly. Had Robb written to me? Surely there must have been a mistake? While things were better than they had been between my husband and I, and while we had not left things on a bad note, I had certainly had not been expecting _this _from the man. Awkwardly, I could not help but glance towards Lady Catelyn's letter while she read through the words inside and quickly compared the hand-writing to my name written on the front. They were the same. Numbly, I turned back to my own letter, almost too terrified to open it.

"They have arrived safely at the Wall." Lady Catelyn happily announced though my musings, unbeknown to my troubles. "I must say, I am surprised it has taken so little time for them to get there, though I suppose they are without the hindrances of carriages and complaining woman to hold them back this time. Robb will have no doubt rushed his men to get there quickly. It is certainly is one less burden to know that he will find out more as to the whereabouts of Bran. Hopefully he will be returning to us as quickly as he has arrived there so he does not keep us waiting for long." I could not smile at the woman's words and did not look to her when I felt her looking my way. "Miriella, are you not going to open it?" I heard her ask me then, voice confused. Uncertainly, I opened and closed my mouth wordlessly, not taking my gaze from the letter in my hands. "Perhaps you should retire, my dear?" The woman suddenly suggested instead, her tone soft. Hesitantly then, I looked up to her and saw the knowing smile and same twinkle in her eyes once more. Still without a word, I nodded and carefully rose to my feet. After bidding quiet "goodnights" to the councilmen and the Stark family, I soon exited the Great Hall, clutching the letter between my fingers tightly in fear of losing it.

Once I arrived back at my chambers, I was pleased that Esma had already been and done her duties, leaving me alone with Robb's letter. Walking over to take the chair beside the fire, I briefly looked over to where Shirei's letter lay on the table already, before quickly looking to the one in my hand. My name was written so elegantly across the page and I found myself frowning as I took the penmanship in. The wolf seal on the back only nerved me more and while I found that I did not want to break the beautiful print, my own curiosity got the better of me and carefully, I opened the letter up. Taking a shaky breath, my mind swarming now with questions and uncertainties, I finally braved looking at the words within - words that my husband had written _to me. _

_Dearest Miriella,_

_I am writing to inform you of our safe passage to the Wall and as I promised my mother, I can assure you that these letters have been my first priority upon arrival. I hope they reach Winterfell in good time. Jon has informed me that the ravens on the Wall are rather quick at carrying messages so should you wish to send a reply, make sure to do so with one of theirs to ensure that I will reach it time before our departure. I cannot imagine this visit will be too long as, I have already informed you, it is merely a case of passing over our conditions to Mance Ryder. Should I see this stay drawing out longer than necessary, I will be sure to send another raven to inform you so. _

_It is snowing up here on the Wall and I am not ashamed to admit that I thought of you, Miriella, upon sight of it. After your admittance of never having seen the snow, it seems quite a shame that you cannot be here to see it with me now. I will admit that I considered briefly bringing some back with us for you to see when we returned, but the idea was quite preposterous. It would melt before I could even reached you! I can only pray that Winterfell is blessed with snow some time in the future instead and I know Arya and Rickon would be more than overjoyed if it did as well. On the subject of my siblings, I hope that they are both well and ask, if it is no trouble, that you please assure Arya that I have indeed given Jon her letter. I would be most grateful if you did, if only to assure my sister's worries - and Jon's - on the matter!_

_Grey Wind misses you, which I am quite rueful to admit considering I have always thought he was singly doted to me. I believe he has grown quite fond of you, Miriella, and has been whining like a young pup again every evening when he realises you are not there. I am slightly jealous, I will admit; he seems more irritated by my presence now when I try to comfort him though I do wonder if that is also due to the fact I am making him travel again. I do not believe he is a very fond traveller and, like myself, will be quite glad when it is time to return home again. _

_I am afraid to make this short, though the quicker I finish these negotiations, the quicker we can leave. I may take an extra day to spend time with Jon while I am here, but I hopefully should be no longer than a week. When our party decides to leave, I will make sure to write to inform you of our coming. Be safe and take care of yourself. I will return back soon, do not fear._

_Yours, Robb. _

After I finished reading the letter, I found myself reading it again. And again. _And again. _After it came to a fifth time though, I had to force myself to put it down, in fear of becoming a love-stuck damsel if I continued. Robb's voice echoed in my head, his words reading like a script as I followed the words on the page. He had written this. _To me. _Robb Stark had written _me_ a letter. I eyed the item again, scarcely believing it. I found that I was unsure what to feel as I took in the words before me - should I feel happy? Confused? Wary? My mind whirled slightly as I picked out some sentences again, finding that I could not help smile slightly when I went over it again.

He had thought of me when he saw it had snowed up in the North - the fact that the man remembered my admittance was surprised enough, let alone his willingness to say that he thought of me at the sight of the snow. Even his care to mention that he had considered some back for me was shocking to read about, but warming all the same. There was a strange lightness to the letter, one that made me feel hesitant but overjoyed at the same time. Was there reasoning behind his words? Was this attempt for merely appearances too or was there perhaps something more to it? Feeling slightly sick at the thought, I quickly abolished that there was a conspiracy involved by my husband's intentions and decided to take hold of Esma's previous advice to me; to start believing in Robb Stark.

Handling the parchment carefully between my fingers, I gently laid it flat against the table beside Shirei's letter and eyed the two together with a strange essence of a smile. While Waldra had still yet to write, the presence of Robb's surprise letter made the waiting for my eldest sister's strangely more bearable and before I knew what I was doing, I had retrieved a couple more pages of parchment and readied myself to write a reply. Quickly, I decided to leave Shirei's reply for another day, wishing to take more care and time for when I eventually wrote back to my youngest sister. I found myself wanting to plan a little more into what I would say to her - thinking briefly of the drawings I would send - and instead, I gently folded up Shirei's letter and put it out of reach so I would not spill ink on it. Turning my full attention to Robb's then, I began the letter off simply with a "Dear Robb". After that, I found myself hesitating, feeling quite stumped and unsure as to what I wished to say to my husband. All at once, I felt the need to tell him so much, finding that it was strangely easier to talk to Robb through the method of writing. It rid the tension, the awkwardness, and I felt comfortable speaking properly with the man strangely enough. Pondering over what had happened in his absence, I knew there was so much to get down in writing and knew that, especially given the shortness of his letter, that I would have to condense my thoughts down.

_Dear Robb, _

_I am glad to hear that you and your men have arrived safely at the Wall and send my hopes that your negotiations with Mance Ryder go accordingly. I will start by assuring you that your family and I are all well - Rickon is certainly doing a great job as man of the household as you asked - and that I pray that you are too. I will send this letter off, following your instructions, with one of the Wall's ravens in hope that you will receive it before you depart for home once more. While I am not acquainted with him, I send my best wishes to your brother, Jon, too and I can assure you that I will inform Arya that you have given him her letter. _

_I am quite jealous to hear that it is snowing up where you are for it is exactly how you left it here in Winterfell - very much lacking in it! Perhaps it is slightly colder since you left, though I am not sure whether that is a sign of coming snow. I know I can only hope so. I am also quite pleased to hear that Grey Wind is missing me, for I am certainly missing him in return. It certainly feels quite strange returning to my chambers alone as of late. I can only hope that you return back soon, so that things can return back to normal again and Grey Wind can stop his poor whining. _

_Your uncle, Edmure Tully, arrived in Winterfell the day after your departure. I was quite worried at first when I knew I had to receive him without your guidance, but I can assure you that your mother has been providing me with outstanding help and your uncle has been a very warming guest to have here. I must admit it is quite amusing to see your mother and him bickering away at one another - I have never quite seen Lady Catelyn act so child-like than when she is nagging with her brother. I find that it almost reminds me of how Arya is with you and Rickon. It is a warming sight! _

_I believe I have been growing quite used to my duties too in your absence. I know it has only been a short while, but I believe things are slowly progressing and I must admire the help I am receiving from both your mother and also the councilmen. Lords Umber and Glover have been rather remarkable in their aid and very welcoming to me, I can assure you. While I may have been hesitant at first, they certainly have provided me only with ease and I find myself growing quite fond of their company. I hope that they are somewhat feeling the same and that I can also share this sentiment with your great-uncle Lord Brynden when he also returns with you and Lady Maege Mormont also. Besides the councilmen, your mother truly has provided the best help. She is so very patient and kind to me, as well as providing me with exceptional insight. I am not quite sure where I would be without her help as she truly has been carrying me throughout a lot of my initial duties. Right now I am in the progress of trying without her aid and believe I am succeeding well enough at the moment. I will admit though that your mother has urged me to start wearing dresses now, which I find myself quite unsure about. She has even taken me to see the seamstress and I do believe that my new gowns will be in the process of being made right now, much to my dismay! Arya found this quite amusing when I told her. _

_On the subject of Arya, I found her outside the blacksmiths today and she informed me that she wishes for them to make her a sword like Lady Dacey's or Lady Brienne's. I do not believe your mother would approve - though I know Arya does not care - and I encouraged her to speak with one of the women before she made her decision. I believe she has grown quite fond of the pair of them and judging by her antics today, she rather inspires to be like them. Due to Arya's wish for a sword, I also found myself speaking with Lady Dacey today as you had suggested me too. She certainly is a very nice lady and I found myself quite happy in her company. She encouraged me to practise archery with her and should I find the time, I do believe I will take her up on the offer. _

_A letter arrived from Shirei too. She is in Raventree Hall now and wished for me to tell you "hello". From what I can gathered, she is finding her experience there quite pleasant and has told me of how beautiful everything is. She is making avid friends with Bethany Blackwood and while she has confessed that she rarely sees her betrothed, Hoster, I believe she is happy enough and I find that I am more than pleased to hear it. _

_I shall conclude my own letter now and again hope that your negotiations go well. Enjoy your time with Jon, I will be sure to tell Rickon and Arya that you are there and well. Stay safe. _

_Yours, Miriella. _

After signing the last of my name, I quickly reread the letter again to make sure everything was right. I had left out Talisa's arrival quite purposefully, not quite sure how in the world I would be able to explain her presence correctly. It also did not appear right to hinder the man with this worry; he had other things to concern himself with. That was not the only thing I had not informed him of either; my visit to the wounded, my knowledge of the Bolton attacks, the decision to trade with the South for medical supplies, Waldra's lack of reply, Maege Mormont's unexpected delayed arrival. I had considered telling him all of it, though found that I had not the heart to do so. These were much more troublesome confessions, that I found best told in person and prayed that he would understand why I had delayed telling him when he got back.

My letter was longer than Robb's, but I did not let that dishearten me and instead, I folded the parchment up once I deemed it acceptable and signed Robb's name on the front. Pausing then, I found myself frowning a little in thought when I realised I had no letter seal before further thinking that I had no idea where in the world I had to take it to, to send it away to him. I had no clue where the ravens were kept in Winterfell and found that I did not want to go searching at such a time in the evening for someone who would indeed know. Instead, I heard myself sighing before I realised that it would have to be task best left for the morning. Lady Catelyn would provide me with a seal, I reasoned, and would also know where the ravens were. By then, she may have written her own reply to Robb, I realised, and both letters could be sent together.

Yawning, I felt myself grew weary of the day's troubles. After gently placing all the letters neatly in a pile, I begin to prepare for bed, finding that my mind felt strangely happy all of a sudden. The joy I had felt from my sister's reply perhaps? Or maybe the pleasant surprise I had received upon Robb's letter? Given the current situation with Talisa's presence, Robb's own words, even on paper and no matter how trivial, provided me with some comfort during this tense time. Perhaps it was a mixture of both things? Whatever the reason, I found myself sleeping rather contently that night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:**** A quicker update again for you all and while the next chapter is already in progress, I've got a few commitments coming up in the next week so things may be a little delayed until they've been completed. Hopefully though it won't be anything too drastic. ****Thanks as always though for your continued support and I'm glad to see people still enjoying this story! I am certainly enjoying writing Miriella's journey so far :) **

**A quick shout out to _Eunia _who has so very kindly made some fan art for this fiction. I implore you all the check it out, it is quite amazing - the link is up on my profile! :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I found myself growing quite sick of writing letters after finishing my third. Despite the intentions behind them - and also _who _they were too - it was safe to say that I was sincerely glad once I eventually managed to sign my name on the last, thus concluding the entire business altogether. My reply to Robb had been sent off the following morning with Lady Catelyn's, after being successfully sealed, and the woman had then further encouraged me to start my letter to King Stannis. With her aid, I had spent the day writing out my request for the Baratheon man, taking a number of attempts to complete it due to my insistence that it was not "right".

"You are not writing the man a damn poem, your grace!" Greatjon had boomed with laughter at luncheon, after I confessed to the councilmen that I was already on my sixth attempt of the letter and had yet to make any progress. "It does not matter!" I had only grimaced in response. The man was wrong; it did matter. If this was to be my first official act as Queen - instigating trade with the South - then I wanted it to be perfect. _It had to be right_. I was infinitely glad for Lady Catelyn's patience with me on the matter, the woman allowing me to tear apart draft after draft with only a soft, warm smile on her features. It truly was a wonder the woman had not grown weary of me as of yet but I was happy that she had not. I needed her to aid me until I had successfully managed to conclude Stannis' letter, which I only managed to do so late that very same evening. Lady Catelyn was quick to take the finished piece from me - showing her clear eagerness to be rid of the whole ordeal - and went to send it off with a raven before I could change my mind. After retiring to my bed chambers afterwards, I found myself staring out at the darkened sky, feeling a heavy weight overcome me as I thought of that very letter currently beginning its way across the Seven Kingdoms. It was out of my hands though I found myself still sleeping rather uneasy that night as I could not stop thinking about it.

My letter to Shirei was less stressful, though took roughly the same length of time to complete. I began forging my reply for my youngest sister the following morning, after Lady Catelyn bid me to have some time alone to write it. I took her reply along with some spare pieces of parchment to the Godswood so I could complete it in peace. However, despite the lesser importance of getting this letter right, compared to King Stannis' at least, I still found myself over-thinking and mulling over what I was going to say longer than was probably necessary. When I did eventually get around to starting the letter, I began with expressing my pleasure and happiness for reading her reply and hearing of the beauty she had seen in Raventree Hall, as well as the kindness of the Blackwoods. I told her of how much I would love to see drawings, if she should bid it, as well as assuring her that I would send my own of Winterfell. Ruefully I informed her of the lack of snow too and also agreeing; yes, my journey was as equally as boring and long as hers, and yes I have told the King that she bid him "hello". After replying to her own words, I began to write of my own tales. I wrote of the Godswood - informing her that I was currently sat in it as I wrote my reply - and provided details to suffice her curiosity. As well as that, I told her that I had also met_ another_ direwolf in Winterfell and described Shaggydog to her, knowing that she had grown quite fond of Grey Wind during the King's stay. I was reluctant to tell her of the full extent of my duties and in the end, only stated that Lady Catelyn had been keeping me "incredibly busy" and hoped she would not ask for further details in her next reply. Once I had eventually completed and signed the letter, I felt a rush of relief before quickly realising that I also wished to provide some drawings in my response. Aware that the afternoon was drawing in, I quickly picked myself up and walked a few paces away from the Weirwood I had been previously leaning against. After taking a seat again facing it now, I turn my focus then on the attempt of drawing the tree for Shirei.

I began at first adequately enough though as I began to try and add in further details, that was when my lack of talent began to come into affect. All too quickly, my efforts of the Weirwood tree morphed into something rather likening to that of a badly drawn portrait of a man. It was quite an horrendous effort really and I continued my awful work until the sounds of quick footsteps caught my attention. Drawing my gaze away from the parchment in my lap, I glanced over my shoulder towards the sound and soon enough, the figures of Shaggydog and Rickon Stark emerged from between the trees. I had half-expected Arya to follow suit though after a moments wait it seemed the young boy was without the company of his sister and I quickly sent him a smile when he noticed my presence. While his returning smile was still shy, I was glad he did not turn and run away from me.

"Good day to you, Rickon." I greeted the boy, turning my attention briefly to Shaggydog and how the beast was approaching me cautiously, tilting his head as he took me in. As he passed by him, Rickon ran a hand through his direwolf's fur in, what I gathered to be, an attempt to calm him. "I am surprised to find you out here so late in the day. Is it not nearly dinnertime?" I waited a few seconds for a reply, wondering if I would indeed get a verbal response, and was happy - and slightly shocked - to find that I did.

"I was taking Shaggydog for a walk." He explained in quiet tones, approaching my seated figure carefully. Rickon took me in then when he neared my side and looked to be considering something as he studied me. I waited patiently, eyeing him with a smile, and wondering if he would further voice his thoughts. I was yet again surprised when he did. "What are you doing out here?"

"Writing a letter to my sister." I informed him, sighing a little tiredly then. "I have been out here since the morning." Rickon's eyes widened at this.

"You've been out here all day?!" He cried, looking astonished. I chuckled in return to his shock before nodding.

"Aye." With that, I turned back to the drawing on my lap and found myself scoffing with disbelief to my efforts. "And now I am trying to draw the Weirwood to send with my letter for her, though I am not sure it is very good." I offered the parchment for Rickon to see and after a few moments contemplating it, the boy burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It looks like you are trying to draw Robb!" Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the parchment once more. Rickon was quick to point a figure at my drawing. "Look, the branches is his curly hair, these circles are his eyes and the lines you have drawn here is his beard!" After taking a moment to consider his remarks, I found that ruefully the boy was right. It seemed my awful attempt of drawing the Weirwood tree and ended up likening to my husband.

"It seems my skills are rather limited." I offered, chuckling before giving up on my drawing.

"You should give the picture to Robb when he returns. I'm sure he will like it." Rickon added then, grinning quite boyishly when I sent him an incredulous look.

"Perhaps I shall! Though in the mean time, I am in need of a _better _drawing to send to my sister and I believe it is too late in the day to start another one now." I sighed, folding up my drawing carefully before clambering up to my feet. "I suppose it is time to start preparing for dinner anyway. It gives me time to hunt for someone with much more talent than I to draw for me." I glanced down to the small boy at my side. "Do you know of anyone, Rickon?" The boy's expression turned thoughtful for a moment then as he appeared to consider this question. I waited patiently, glancing between him and Shaggydog as I saw the direwolf inching closer to his Stark. I met the wolf's gaze hesitantly and found myself locked in a strange staring match with the beast until a startling remark from Rickon brought me back to reality.

"I can do it." Rickon's voice had returned to his previous timid nature again and when I looked to the boy, questionably, I saw him shifting slightly in place. Taking in his offering, I did not prevent the smile from lighting up my face and found myself quite happy by his words - not just because he had offered to help, but because he appeared to be becoming more at comfortable around me now. It was a start, at least.

"Are you any good?" I challenged, jestingly. Rickon grinned a little in return.

"I am better than you."

The boy was in fact right with his remark. After thanking him, Rickon had taken it upon himself to spend the following morning drawing the Weirwood tree for me. I did not join the boy as he did - too busy with my duties around the castle - but when evening came, I was certainly quite surprised when Rickon approached me at dinner with a rather pleased grin on his face. Without a word, he had placed a piece of parchment paper on the table before me before quickly scuttling away to his seat. I had chuckled a little at his display before quickly turned my attention to the drawing. Immediately, my lips pulled up in an almost awe-struck smile. He was good. _Very good. _It seemed that the talent of drawing ran in the family of Starks as Rickon certainly did appear to possess the amazing qualities that his sister, Sansa, had. I was delighted to see that Rickon's Weirwood tree did not in fact liken to Robb, as mine had done, but in fact was a true-to-life replica. For such a young boy, I was amazed by his level of detail; the branches, the grooves in the bark, the carved face - it was astonishing. Half-tempted to keep the picture for myself, I quickly folded it away and place it at safe distance so it would not get damaged with the food or drink on the table. Once I had done that, I leaned forward and tilted my head around the bodies of Lady Catelyn and Arya to seek the boy out, glad to see him looking back in return. To express my thanks, I sent the boy a happy grin and was pleased to receive one in return.

The next morning, Shirei's letter - along with Rickon's picture - had been sent with a raven and I found myself content to be rid of them after having spent so long on it and its predecessor before it. However, while I did indeed feel happiness for my small accomplishments, I found that there still was a strange level of worry and dread over-hanging my mind as I considered the subject of letters. Something that nagged at the back of my thoughts, despite my best efforts to push it away.

I had still not received a reply from Waldra.

* * *

I was quick to continue my lessons with Lady Catelyn, despite how marginally unpleasant the first had been. It was a step that needed taking, I reminded myself every time I made my way to the council chambers to begin another lesson. Each time I was met with more comments and improvements that she suggested I needed to make. She told me that there was not too much work needed in order for me to reach the "appropriate" level needed and would sometimes use our time together instead offering me wisdom on carrying out the duties I needed to do. Already I had made a few attempts at dealing with the likes of the masons and various other workers around the castle on my own but I was more than happy to accept what help I could get from Lady Catelyn. She had even began discussing plans for Robb's arrival back in Winterfell, informing me that preparations would need to be made for when he returned in order to welcome him appropriately. I gathered that similar plans to that of Lord Edmure's arrival was needed and found out quickly that it was, perhaps even less so. I welcomed the task well enough.

My hesitation for the dresses that the seamstresses were instructed to make was soon increased when Lady Catelyn announced to me one morning that they had been completed. She had followed then by urging me to join her in collecting them and ruefully I found myself following the woman all the way to the seamstresses once more to see the gowns that had been made for me. I was surprised therefore to find that the dresses presented before me when we arrived were not half as bad as I had imagined. Three gowns had been made in total and whose colours were thankfully not so bold. One was a deep navy colour, perhaps almost black, and rich in material. The embroidery upon the front was quite subtle and upon closer inspection curled into vine-like shapes. The skirt was thankfully not as bulky and did not tangle around my legs as I walked - Lady Catelyn insisted I try them on there and then to ensure that they fit correctly. The second gown was purple and while it was brighter than the navy, it was thankfully still not over-whelming. The skirt of the dress was as equally manageable as the last though there was no embroidery work on this one. Instead it was simple and plain, with long sleeves and a high, modest neckline. The final gown had me stunted upon sight of it and immediately I realised that Lady Catelyn must have provided some influence. It was green, though not just any green; the same colour I had worn on my wedding day to Robb. I shuddered slightly when I saw it and hesitantly ran my fingers over the material to find that it had been made also the same in that regard. The familiar flower-like pattern ran down the back of the skirt and up one side of the bodice, but other than that the dress was equally as plain. Despite my uncertainties over this particular dress however, I still found myself surprisingly admitting my pleasure for how the gowns had turned out, much to the seamstress' and Lady Catelyn's glee.

When I was presented with a few pairs of tunics and breeches, I found myself more relaxed and was equally as awed when I took in the fine material they were made from and the beautiful designs that had been crafted upon them. The same vine-like workings had been added to some of the tunics and when I tried on a few, I found that they startling looked different than my original ones from the Twins. They were surprisingly more _flattering. _The tunics were less baggy and instead clung to my body more, though not in a way that was uncomfortable, and the flower-like stitches down the sides and the backs were created in a very feminine way. They were beautiful, I had to admit; everything was.

Upon leaving, Lady Catelyn had insisted that I burn my old tunics and breeches, which I found that I could not argue with. That evening, I found myself quite hesitant but also surprisingly fine with the idea of wearing one of my new gowns to dinner and was greeted with a pleased looking Lady Catelyn when I arrived at the table later on donning the navy one. Arya had looked quite shocked by my appearance and when Lady Catelyn had taken Rickon up to his chambers later in the evening, she had made a point of leaning across the empty chair between us and demanding why I was wearing such a thing. I had only chuckled before reminding her of her mother's bid before declaring that I did not find them so unbearable to wear. Arya had studied me with quite a thoughtful frown at that before eventually declaring that Lady Dacey wore dresses too, but only in the evenings.

Arya's reminder of Lady Dacey had me pondering over the woman for the rest of the evening and when the night came, I had already convinced myself that the following day, I would make a point of seeking the woman out. Without the aid of the young Stark girl, I found myself heading down to the training pen after luncheon had finished - I had already spent the morning with Lady Catelyn in the council chambers, so the break from duties was rather welcoming. The usual sounds of the soldiers training caught my attention immediately and when Lord Umber's figure came into view, shouting loudly above the rest, I found myself smiling faintly. When the man caught sight of my approach, he grinned unbashfully before making his way to meet me.

"What do I owe this pleasure, your grace?" He asked, pleasantly, leaning against the wooden fence of the training ring that separated us. Before answering, I let my gaze quickly scan the crowds of faces nearby.

"I was looking for Lady Dacey." I returned with a raise of an eyebrow. Immediately the man turned around and craned his neck to scan the crowds himself.

"I can't see her here, so I am going to assume she is down in the archery range." Lord Umber returned and I smiled my thanks before quickly taking my leave, heading straight towards the instructed location.

Similar to my last visit, the range was reasonably empty, besides only a few young soldiers practising together. Eyeing the row, my gaze quickly landed on Lady Dacey's familiar figure and without hesitating, I set my course towards her. She was not practising, instead she was loading up a handful of arrows into her quiver, seemingly in the midst preparing herself. She soon heard my approach though and inclined her head towards me, pausing a moment to study my figure before offering me a welcoming smile. Glad of it, I returned one of my own.

"Good day, your grace." Lady Dacey greeted me pleasantly, curiosity behind her gaze. After glancing around at the area around me, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Has Arya sent you to demand information from me?" At that, I chuckled.

"Thankfully no." I replied. "I come of my own accord." Finishing off her loading of the arrows, she set about reaching for the bow she had left propped up against a nearby fence before turning her attention back to me once more. I quickly spoke before she had the chance to ask my intentions, nodding to the weapon now in her grasp. "I thought I could perhaps take up your previous offer." Lady Dacey's eyes widened slightly in shock, though her lips remained turned up in a smile. "I cannot assume that I will anywhere near up to your standard though; it has been a long time since I have tried." After a moments hesitation, the woman offered the bow out towards me.

"I suppose we shall see, your grace." She grinned, eyes dancing with amusement. After taking the bow and strapping the offered quiver over my shoulder, I turned my attention to the target. For a moment, I felt a strange feeling overcome me as I held the weapon in hand, eyeing the target before me as I did, and I could easily tell that things were different now than the last time I had held a bow. The weapon felt strangely lighter for starters and much smoother in my grasp too. I found that I could not help but pause and admire it for a moment before taking up the correct position. The area I stood in felt different too; I was more at ease here now. I could not feel the leering stares of any men behind me and while Lady Dacey's attention was very much present, it was not unbearable. It was quieter too, the only sound being the soft chatters of the young soldiers down the way and I found that I much preferred the silence than what I had dealt with back in the Twins. Despite my sister's lack of presence, being there felt better and I found this strange to think. After recalling all my previous teachings, I weighed up the new weight in my hand and took in the direction of the wind as it gently caressed my face. Straining back the bow string, bringing the nocked arrow as I did, I took aim. There was a seconds pause before I let it go.

The impact of the arrow against the target swayed it slightly and I was grateful when after the twanging sounded, that the thud of the impacted followed; at least I had struck the target. Carefully lowering my bow, I took in the sight before me and I found myself breathing a slight chuckle of shock when I saw that my first try in months had managed to land quite close to the outside of the centre circle. It certainly was a reasonable effort, I commended myself. Glancing back at Lady Dacey, I saw pleased smile on her face. Wordlessly, she gestured for me to try again and I obliged. It was after another three arrows; all thankfully hitting the board in respectable enough places, one even managing to get inside the centre circle, that Lady Dacey spoke.

"You are far too modest, your grace." She chuckled after the final arrow struck. "You appear to be an excellent archer, it seems you only lack practise." Smiling my thanks, I shrugged off the quiver on my shoulder and handed it back to the woman, along with her bow. She took my place soon enough and lined herself up against the target. Not even a second later and she had already nocked her first arrow, letting it fly and strike the board. _Dead centre._ I laughed in disbelief, letting myself lean back against the fence behind me to watch.

This carried on for some time; the pair of us alternating turns in practising and I was pleased to find that despite barely being acquainted with the woman, I felt quite at ease in her company. We rarely spoke at first, other than a few words of advice from Lady Dacey to improve my stance or my aim, and the silence was thankfully not uncomfortable. It was nice to be in the company of another, I found, who was not expecting anything of me and who was not about to sit down and give me a long, hard lesson on morals. It was nice to simply relax for a change. I could not help but smile slightly as I considered my husband's encouragement to pursue a friendship with Lady Dacey and wondered if he knew that I would find myself feeling like this so soon around the woman.

"Lady Catelyn told me that you remain here because you wish to join the Kingsguard." I spoke carefully, after a long moment of silence between us. It seemed only right to start a substantial enough conversation with the woman, considering she was willingly letting me use her bow and enjoy her company. I had recalled the knowledge I already knew about Lady Dacey and found that the question fell from my lips before I could help it. There was a pause in her answer and I could not help but worry that it was a slightly inappropriate question to be asking. When the woman did not drop her smile, I was thankful that it did not appear to be.

"Aye, though I do not believe there is a Kingsguard for me to join just yet." She chuckled, lightly. I raised an eyebrow, urging her to go on. "I fought alongside the King throughout the entire war and it was not a duty I wanted to end there. I wished to carry on fighting for him, so I offered myself to serve him fully." I could hear the clear dedication behind her words and I found myself smiling faintly hearing them. "At first, he turned me away and told me that he did not want me to leave my home to sake him, especially as he was not sure whether there would be a Kingsguard. When my mother was asked to join his council however, it only fuelled me to stay and I begged him to let me, even if it meant I would not get to truly serve him straightaway. So he gave me a position aiding Lord Umber with the soldiers."

"And are you happy?" I asked, quietly, wondering how strange it was that she was so willing to leave her home like that. Lady Dacey's smile faltered a little at that before she sighed. Wordlessly, she offered me the bow again and I took with without thinking, allowing her the time to process her thoughts before she spoke.

"It was hard to leave my sisters, your grace." Lady Dacey's voice breathed when I readied myself with the next arrow. I found that I had to hesitate at that, considering her words for a moment before letting the arrow fly. Glancing over my shoulder, I scanned the woman's thoughtful face before turning my attention away in a bid for her to continue. "I am the eldest so I suppose it felt like I was abandoning them by leaving."

"How many sisters do you have?" I inquired, softly, thinking of what Robb had said about the woman and how she missed her sisters. I could hear as much in her current tone.

"I have four sisters; Alysane, Jorelle, Lyra and Lyanna." She informed me. "Do you have any, your grace?" I breathed a chuckle at that.

"Aye; I have six true-born sisters along with many other of my father's bastard daughters too, though I do not know any of the latter lot very well." I paused then, thinking about the six sisters I had left behind and found an uncomfortable feeling in my chest as I did. "I was only ever close to a couple of my true-born sisters though; my youngest and the oldest."

"Was it hard to leave them?" Lady Dacey's voice was softer at that and I hesitated again, the hand that held the bow shaking slightly. Lowering it, I glanced over my shoulder at the woman before nodding.

"Very." I muttered, swallowing hard as I did. The sympathy in the other woman's eyes was not as unbearable as I thought it would be; she did understand my position after all and I found that I could not disregard the expression she was giving me now, as I would do any other. "I wrote to my youngest sister only a few days ago; she was sent to Raventree Hall to live with House Blackwood after I left. She is set to be married to one of Lord Blackwood's sons when she turns six and ten years of age." A pause as I thought of my sister's joyful reply. "I believe she will be happy though." Lady Dacey smiled at that.

"And your eldest sister? Have you spoken with her?" Upon her question, I felt my heart plummet as Waldra came to mind. After a few moments, I wordlessly shook my head and judging by the way Lady Dacey's smile faltered, I knew she could sense something was amiss with this. I was glad that she did not probe the topic further. "I have written to my sister, Alysane, a few times. She is the second eldest so I believe it is my duty to provide her with a few words of wisdom now and again. Though I know it does rather aggravate her when I do." And with that, I spent the rest of the day listening to Lady Dacey's tales of her sisters and finding that I enjoyed the time more than I had ever expected I would have done.

She was certainly an interesting woman. I recalled my first meeting with her, how she had acted quite tense in my presence and realised that was no doubt due to Robb's behaviour towards me. My husband had been less than kind upon my first arrival and I found imagine that had altered Lady Dacey's treatment of me; she was certainly a firm supporter of the King, it seemed. I held no resentment towards her at that, finding that now she was more than pleasant with me and brought about a certain welcoming aura about her. She did not appear intimidated by my title or willing to get on her hands and knees to please me, instead she treated me with respect though in a manner that was so much better to receive. She treated my like a fellow woman, rather than her Queen; behaviour that was by no means disrespectful but rather friendly. Lady Dacey was full aware of my title and respected it, though that did not mean she had to be so mindful around me. I did not want that and I was glad to find that Lady Dacey did not behave in such a manner. It was welcoming and I was very much grateful for it.

I found myself returning the following day, before dinner and after my duties had been completed, to continue my practising and conversing with the woman. She did not appear to mind my company for a second time and welcomed me well enough and soon we slipped into the same routine as we had the day before; alternating and sharing tales of home. I told her a few of my past memories of my sisters - a lot of them consisting of my ordeals with the Septa, much to the woman's amusement. I was equally happy to hear that Lady Dacey and her sisters had also engaged in a number of mischievous acts when they were younger too, finding that her younger self certainly proved quite a match to even Arya Stark. Upon my departure from her company that day though, the woman quickly drew something to my attention.

"This is such a strange question, your grace." She began as she collected up all the arrows, readying to put all of it away for the night. "Though am I right in the belief that you visited the Healing Keep recently?" I found myself hesitating at her words, the memories of that day coming back to me in an unwelcome rush.

"Aye." I nodded, carefully, wondering what she was getting at. "It was only brief though."

"I visit a few of the injured soldiers, that's all, and they have informed me that they had heard of your presence there." Lady Dacey explained, smiling suddenly and making me shift uncomfortably a moment. "They told me that you had been seen helping out some of the wounded and I was not quite sure if I believed it." At this, I raised an eyebrow and she quickly continued. "It is just; it is a rather morbid place to be, your grace, and even though I do visit there, I do not stay for long if I can help it. I certainly could not help any of the healers out; my visits are limited to speaking with my fellow men and that is it." A pause. "I find it rather commendable that you have been and helped, no matter how brief. I know not many would go out of there way to do so, especially someone like yourself." I opened my mouth to ask what she meant by that, but again she continued. "I mean no offence, it is just I had always imagined the Frey woman that the King would choose would be bitter and unkind, considering the arranged nature of the match. I am exceptionally glad - along with many others I know - that you have exceeded expectations, your grace." Stunned by her words, I was not sure how to take her words, remaining silent as she put away the bow and the arrows before returning to my side once more. Her smile wavered slightly as she took me in. "Have I spoken out of line?" She did not sound wary or nervous for my answer, as many others would have done, merely curiously. I heard myself chuckling in reply.

"No, you just surprised me, that is all." I offered and Lady Dacey grinned before the pair of us made our way towards the Great Keep to ready for the dinner. My mind was reeling when the woman left me alone.

Her words were definitely striking, despite whatever her intentions were. It had certainly left me thinking on my previous actions. Perhaps it was indeed time to brave a visit to the Healing Keep once more?

* * *

My second visit to the wounded thankfully did not go as drastically as my first. While I found myself still quite uncertain when I stood before the Healing Keep once more, with the knowledge of what was inside and what my intentions were, I braved facing the suffering within in the bid to try and bring a little help to those who needed it. After taking in all the over-whelming senses once more upon my entrance, I tried instead to focus on seeking out a familiar face amongst the crowd of people. Maester Norjen was nowhere around nearby though after scanning a few of the healers wandering between the beds of the injured, I eventually let my gaze focus on one in particular. _Hanna_. The woman did not notice my appearance at first and as I gazed around the hall, I felt the emotions I had left behind before, beginning to raise again. The smell of sickness caught in my nose and I could not help but gag when the taste of blood - so over-powering in smell - caught my tongue. It was still an unpleasant place to be and I daresay that it would be staying that way.

The sounds of pain-ridden wails made me flinch as I braved creeping down the rows of beds towards Hanna's figure. I could only provide a somewhat sympathetic nod to those that met my gaze as I passed. I was not sure if there were more or less people now than there was on my last visit - the numbers were still alarmingly large - but I was thankful at least to see that more of the wounded were awake than on my last visit. It provided me with a little hope in such a darkened place, at least. When Hanna finally noticed me, it was easy to say that she looked quite surprised to see me.

"Oh! Your grace!" She said before beaming quite happily. Immediately, I felt the guilt from my last visit to the Keep, after quickly recalling how I had fled quite bashfully from her company. The woman did not look quite so down-ridden by this though it seemed. "Have you come to speak with Maester Norjen again?" There was a strange twinkle in her eye at that and I forced a weak smile in return.

"I have come to help." I offered, quietly. "If you will have me, of course?" There was no hesitation before Hanna replied an affirmative.

She did not speak of what had happened on my last visit and had instead asked if I wished to aid in some other duties around the Keep. The wounded were not in need of bread rations right now, she told me, as their next meal would be their cooked one when the kitchen workers brought it over. Instead I followed her into the back rooms of the Keep, away from the wounded. I was instructed to wash the sheets, a job that while seemed quite trivial, was still quite over-whelming to do. A lot of them were stained quite heavily in blood and I was constantly shuddering upon sight of each new patch. Hanna was working alongside of me as I did this, providing polite instructions when necessary but otherwise just allowing me her company. I found the job - while still unpleasant - much less emotional than handing out the bread rations to the wounded and I realised quite quickly that this was perhaps Hanna's intentions.

"I must apologise, Hanna." I breathed suddenly, focusing on the sheet I was currently scrubbing clean. The water I was cleaning it in was coloured red with the blood I was washing away and I found myself swallowing back the nausea and the upset before continuing. "For my behaviour on my last visit. I just- It all got too much for me."

"You do not need to apologise, your grace." Hanna had offered in return. "It was quite understandable; this Keep is so full of pain and darkness that it is hard to brave walking through that door everyday. Even for myself." At this, I paused, turning to the woman.

"Then how do you do it?" I asked, quietly, and Hanna smiled at me.

"Because I think of all the good that I am doing for these people and focus on the comfort I can try and bring for them." Lord Glover had said something similar, I realised, and I made note of this, finding that there was such a strong belief behind those words.

"That is all I want too." I admitted. "While I may not quite know what I am really doing yet, I know that all I want to do is help. Even if it is just washing sheets." Hanna's expression softened.

"There is a kindness about you, your grace." She went on to say. "And the fact that you have returned here again is truly a testament to that." She paused, before smiling again. "I know that the people you spoke with on your last visit spoke quite highly in your favour. When they found out who you really were, it was safe to say they were rather shocked but awed all the same. I believe you have become quite a talking point for some here." At that, I breathed a chuckle before thinking of those who I had managed to speak with before I had ran.

I had found myself quite inspired to hear them all talk; to understand and hear their stories. I had revelled in hearing tales of their injured loved ones and was over-whelmed by the war stories those wounded had provided me. So many different characters, so many different stories to tell, and I found I wanted to hear every single one of them. It was a strange sentiment, I thought, but one that I felt with a sudden level of conviction. Recalling Lord Glover's words, I could not help but hope that my talking with them had helped provide them comfort, even if it was only a little. This thought alone would give me strife forward, I realised, and Hanna's words gave me the push I needed.

Once we had finished with the sheets, dinner for the wounded had arrived and Hanna had asked if I wished to help. After some hesitation, I had accepted but requested that I would only have to serve a small number, fearing for having to take on so much on only my second visit. I did not want a repeat of last time, that was for certain. Hanna had therefore suggested only handing out dinner to one row of beds, which was a good enough start for me and I took the offered bowls of what looked to be soup with a well-placed smile. Immediately upon going to my requested row, I realised that Hanna had thought this placement out too, as she had done with the sheet washing, as I found myself looking down the very first - and only - row that I had helped her on her bread ration round on my last visit. Glancing back at the woman, I saw only an encouraging smile before she made her way down the row beside it to distribute soup. A large trough of the food had been placed at one end of the rows, a selection of bowls beside it ready for filling when needed, and I lingered by it for a moment as I studied the first person I would encounter. Recalling my memories, I recognised it to be the soldier, Lucan, and his mother at his side. The man still appeared to not have awoken since my last visit but his mother did not seem to be in distress. Instead, her movements matched those I had seen last time; a gentle motherly hand stroking back his damp hair. I hesitated, taking a deep breath, before walking over.

Unexpectantly, I was greeted by the elderly woman quite warmly when I offered her a bowl of food and was soon taken into conversation with her, as if my escape from the Keep last time had never been witnessed. She told me that Lucan had woken up briefly a few days earlier and the healers said that his wound was coming along quite remarkably. She spoke in hushed tones and quickly informed me that she did not want to wake him and I provided her with another bowl of soup for her son, for when he did. After speaking some more with her about some tales of her son, I quickly excused myself from her presence to move onto the next bed and she said her goodbyes with a large, happy grin before declaring that I should "surely come and speak with her again". I assured her that I would.

Some of the people I served appeared to have realised, as Hanna had told me, who I indeed was and were quick to provide polite pleasantries when I approached them. While I found this quite saddening, I pushed down any bid to "correct" their given titles for me and instead focused on showing them that I was not someone to be so intimidated by. I could see the shock in their eyes when I continued to converse with them, about trivial and almost meaningless things, but was happy enough that they did not send me away. The smell of death still lingered in the air, but I tried to push it and the feelings of suffering down in favour of Hanna's and Lord Glover's words of wisdom - focusing on the comfort that I could provide to those who needed it.

Completing my given row took rather longer than necessary, given my constant stopping, but I found it to be rather successful - or at least better than my last visit. However when I passed by the bed of the rosy-cheeked girl's father, who was not on my row, I could not bring myself to look in her direction. I could not quite explain why; guilt perhaps? It seemed strange to me that out of the hundreds placed in the Keep around me, one little girl would bring me the most guilt, but still I did not look towards her. Perhaps I feared I would end up fleeing again? That was something I certainly did not want repeating again and I found myself quite glad when I finished my row and had successfully not broken down again.

"I think," I began when Hanna came to my side once more. I could not help but note that she had managed to get through a considerable amount more than I, though I did not let it trouble me so hard. "I think I shall leave now, it is almost time for dinner and I know people will no doubt be wondering where I am." The healer's smile was that of understanding.

"Well, I thank you for your help today, your grace. You have been certainly made a lot of difference." She replied, softly, and I returned a somewhat weak smile in return.

When I left the Healing Keep for the second time - walking this time, not running - I was happy to find that while I still could feel the weight of something heavy on my chest, still hear the wailing in my ears and the stench in my nose, there was something different about this visit. It had been good; _better. _I had known what to expect this time and though I was still not used to the over-whelming feeling I received when I was in there, I found myself feeling quite happy with my efforts. I may not have been a trained healer, but I was willing to help and was glad I could at least provide something useful, no matter how small and insignificant it may have seemed to me at first. It was _not _insignificant, I came to see now, and as I made my way back to my chambers to prepare for the evening meal - and decide which gown I would endure wearing - I found a smile pulling up my lips. For the first time in what felt like a long time, I was happy with myself.

* * *

When I saw a familiar looking man approach the dinner table one morning, I knew that the letter in his hand meant one of many things. One, Waldra's reply had finally arrived and I could rest my worries. Two, King Stannis had received his letter a lot quicker than I had anticipated and had written back with equally unimaginable speed. Three, Shirei had replied too - again quicker than I would have expected. Or four, it was Robb. Holding my breath, I waited for what was to come and knew immediately the answer when I saw the presence of not just one, but _two _letters in his possession.

"Your grace, Lady Catelyn; these have arrived for you." I took mine as hesitantly as I was feeling, sending Lady Catelyn a weak smile when the woman looked my way. Eyeing the penmanship then, my answer was affirmed when I quickly recognised my husband's hand-writing and I let out a deep exhale. Glancing at the woman at my side, I saw she had already began reading hers and I decided to follow her lead. Hesitantly, I broke the wolf-printed seal, deciding against reading my letter in private this time in favour of my curiosity.

_Dear Miriella, _

_As I write to you now, my men and I are currently beginning our preparations to leave the Wall and return home. I expect than when this letter arrives to you, that you should expect us within the following few days, should we make quick pace. When I received your letter, we had finished negotiations and I was half-tempted not to write back - other than to inform you of our departure - as I would be seeing you again shortly. However, I decided against this because y__our reply has certainly left me feeling a great many things - relief, happiness and yet also a little uncertainty. _

_First off, Grey Wind is still sulking with me. Though even if he has been whining with me, he appears to have been content enough overall with our stay at the Wall because of the company of Jon's direwolf, Ghost. I sense that the pair have missed each other, so I suppose it has kept him occupied without you. I believe he is perking up a little now that he senses our soon departure and hopefully I will not have to endure too much of his pinning for you on the journey home. He will be very glad, no doubt, to return back to your side and keep you company once again. _

_I am pleased to hear that my uncle, Edmure, has arrived safely in Winterfell and that you have managed to welcome him - which I do not believe is a question of your ability, Miriella, merely your belief in yourself. I had every confidence that you could do it without my company though I am glad that both my mother and the councilmen have provided you with their guidance along the way. What does concern me though is your lack of mention of Lady Maege Mormont's arrival in Winterfell too. I had been under the impression that both my uncle and Lady Maege were on course to Winterfell upon my leave and should have both arrived by now. As both you and Mother have not mentioned Lady Maege in your replies, I have found myself quite worried. Is this perhaps a forgetful mistake or has she not yet arrived in Winterfell as expected? _

_What also pleased me to hear was your progress in your duties and how things sound to be going with the councilmen. I am glad that they are treating you well and can assure you that they are both honest men and that you should not worry about them sharing your sentiment. It seems only certain that they should be equally as fond of you as you are to them, and I know you will also get along fine with both Lord Brynden and Lady Maege when you are given the opportunity. I do look forward to hearing more details about what progress you have made when I return. As for my mother making you wear dresses, I can hardly believe you are a woman that would let yourself getting convinced into such a thing! Though I cannot say I am at all surprised by hearing of Arya's amusement nor am I of her bid for another sword. Since the war ended, she has certainly been quite fascinated by the likes of both Lady Brienne and Dacey and I agree with you that she is indeed inspiring to be like them. My sister has always favoured herself as more boyish than most and I suppose that both women are remarkable enough to catch Arya's attention. __As I have informed you already, Dacey Mormont will provide a great companionship for you, Miriella, and I am happy to hear that you are considering her friendship as well as practising archery once more. I believe you will find great happiness in both. _

_To hear of your sister's happiness certainly gives me great relief and joy. I hope I can hear more of Lady Shirei's experiences and adventures when I return and I hope you bid me to chance to hear her reply for myself. On the subject of your sisters though, has Lady Waldra replied too?_

_While your letter gave me a great deal of insight and detail - more than I ever would have expected to receive - I cannot help but feel as if there is still something that you are not telling me. Do not fear, I will not demand that you write and tell me though I will be sure to ask you of it once I return. Until then though, take care, Miriella. _

_Yours, Robb_

I found myself scanning his words once more after the first time - just as I had done with his other letter - before carefully folding it up. He had written a great deal more in return this time though what struck me was his inquisitive nature to the fact I was hiding something from him. How in the world had he guessed? Frowning in thought, I realised that my husband was a lot more insightful than I had given him credit for and I was glad at least, he was refraining from questioning me about it. At least, I thought, he was allowing me the opportunity to speak with him face to face on the matters, just as I had wanted. However, while this was something I had wanted, the thought of tell him all that I intended to was quite worrying. The topic of a certain individual was one I was particularly dreading. How would Robb react to the news of Talisa's arrival? Would he be mad that I had not told him? Mad that she was here? _Happy _that she was? The last question left me feeling particularly sickened and I found myself quickly reaching for a goblet of water to try and batter down the feeling. It did very little to aid me though as quickly so many doubts and worries came rushing to me. Despite my lack of ill-feelings towards the Volantis healer, I could not help but feel the overcome of displeasure at the idea of her and Robb together. Was this jealousy, I wondered? Surely not; I may not have disliked my husband, but my feelings towards him were nothing romantic. I did _not _love him. As I quickly recalled Esma's words, I reminded myself that it was not unusual for a wife to be displeased with the thought of her husband with another. It was _normal. _Though surely Robb and I were not normal?

I tried to push aside what worries I had and decided to consider another of Esma's words of wisdom - believe in my husband. Robb had made an assurance that he would not dishonour me - and Talisa - in any way by continuing on with his relationship with her and while I may not have liked the situation, I had to believe in my husband. Robb would not dishonour me; I just had to trust him.

Given my current emotions after reading the letter from my husband, I found that the feeling of nervousness was the most explainable. A lot had changed since Robb had left Winterfell - or at least, I thought it had - and I could not help but wonder what he would think upon his return. I also could not help but also feel strangely excited - or at the very least, happy - to hear of his approach and I found that this confused me. I was excited to see him? This was a rather strange predicament to be in, considering all that was there before us. Perhaps I was excited to tell him all of what I had done? Though as I thought of this particular explanation, it seemed quite strange to think that I would want his approval. Robb's presence around Winterfell through the day, while had been lacking, was not unbearable. I usually spent my days alongside his mother so I barely found myself noticing his current absence during the daytime. It was during the evenings and the mornings when I did. It certainly was not a pleasant feeling to wake up alone now, which was a concept I deemed strange considering only months ago I had lived my life sleeping alone. I had grown used to Robb's company it seemed and his absence had been rather noticeable during my times alone. He was a constant I could always count on during the wary times of my introduction to my new life. We had been beginning to make progress too before he had departed, leaving me to hope that it would pick up again once he arrived in Winterfell once more. The fact that he had written to me had left me even more hopeful.

Of course, despite my best attempts, my hope felt shattered under the overwhelm of Talisa Maegyr's presence around Winterfell. Would all the progress we had made become pointless once he laid eyes on her? Was I doomed to be that Queen whose husband was dishonourable? _Believe in your husband; _I quickly reminded myself before I got carried away.

Since my conversation with her in her bed chambers, I found that I had rarely seen Talisa after that. At breakfast and dinner, I would usually see her seated in her usual spot though I would never attempt to meet her gaze in fear of what I would find there. As Lord Edmure had informed the council that he had informed Lady Talisa of our intentions of trading with the South, there was also no reason for me to converse with her again - according to Lady Catelyn at least. When I had boldly suggested offering to walk the woman about Winterfell, to provide a tour perhaps like I had received upon my welcome, the idea was immediately shot down and afterwards, Lady Catelyn seemed to make it her power _not _to give me the opportunity to carry out my suggestion. She wanted to push me away from Talisa as much as she could and I knew she did it because she worried. Sometimes I would consider asking Lady Catelyn what she believed would happen upon Robb's return, though I knew her mind was completely clear of her son's honour. She would straight out declare that nothing would occur between Robb and Talisa, because she held her son in so much favour that she could not see him in that fault. Therefore I would resign myself from probing the topic with her because hearing her motherly assurances would do me no favours. In her eyes, Talisa was the problem not her son and there was no convincing Lady Catelyn otherwise.

Over the coming days, it was almost as if Talisa's brief presence became quite normal for me. While I may not have seen her around the castle often enough - sometimes I would expect her in the Healing Keep, though I would never see her on my visits - I grew slightly less worried to see her in passing. We were civil with each other and I knew that the pair of us knew what we were doing. We were civil for the sake of appearances and ease. It would do no good for Talisa to behave in a way unfitting for addressing the Queen - this was a phrase Lady Catelyn had began using during our lessons - and it would equally do no good for me to act the same. I did not _want _to for starters; the feeling I felt above all else was pity for the Volantis healer and did not want to wrong her anymore than I already had. And it seemed, taking in Lady Catelyn's teachings, acting in such an unpleasant manner would also hinder me in my role as Queen. Were Queens not said to be honourable - or at least a Queen for a _Stark_ should be? Whenever I saw the woman in passing, no matter how brief, I was sure to provide a polite way of greeting if only for my own sake of mind. I was glad that Talisa was always as equally polite in return.

Things seemed to take a rather strange turning however the night of the arrival of Robb's letters. After reading it and finishing my breakfast, I had excused myself and headed to the Healing Keep. Lady Catelyn had confessed that she wished to postpone whatever lessons we had scheduled that day so she could sort out a few things for her son and I decided to take the opportunity to visit the wounded once more. While I found myself still slightly wary upon entry of the Keep, I felt much more at ease than my first visit and upon sight of Hanna's greeting smile, I found myself welcoming the role once again.

I worked on a number of jobs alongside Hanna throughout the day - namely the usual; handing out bread rations, serving the evening meal, washing the sheets and merely just speaking with those around the Keep. After spending a considerable amount of time working myself up in preparation, when I passed by her father's bed, I was a little disheartened to see that the rosy-cheeked girl was not there alongside him. I had prepared myself to finally speak with the little girl - to overcome whatever guilt I held for her - and instead braved speaking with her mother for a short time instead. It was conversing with her that I eventually discovered the name of the small red-headed girl and I felt slightly warmed to finally put a name to a face. _Graycie. _Such a pretty name, for a pretty little girl, I had told her mother and the woman had smiled quite warmly in return. It was then that Graycie's mother had told me how young Graycie would speak of me, how she loved seeing me around the castle and even recalled the time I had smiled and waved at the young girl. I was certainly surprised by the admissions, finding that I had done nothing to warrant such apparent admiration, but I was touched to hear the words. After I had finished speaking with her, I bid the woman goodbye with a promise that I would come and speak with young Graycie should I see her around at all and I left her company with quite a heavy heart.

My warm mood continued right up until I eventually left the Keep and headed back to my chambers to prepare for dinner. As I made my way across the courtyard, I could not help but eye the evening sky above and take in how dark it was. The moon above was certainly quite a sight to behold and I found my steps faltering a little as I gazed up at it, vaguely wondering if Shirei could see the same sights, if Waldra could too and also if Robb found the stars as breathtakingly beautiful as I did. My thoughts were quickly halted though upon the sounds of sudden shouts. Turning my head to the side, I saw the darkened figures of a few men across the way and after studying them and their movements for a moment, I realised that they were drunk. Scoffing to myself, I was almost ready to carry on walking on my way, leaving them to their drunken activities, when a following shout stopped me short.

"Foreign bitch!" A slurring holler. "Ain't nothing but a no good whore!" I frowned, confused and wondering who in the world they were speaking to. I glanced around awkwardly and saw that barely anyone was nearby before my gaze quickly fell on a familiar figure passing by the drunken group. _Talisa. _I felt my stomach fall with dread.

"Damn Sally!" Another one chortled and I vaguely saw that they were advancing on Talisa's figure. The woman appeared to be doing her best to ignore them, trying to walk past them. That was up until one of them had had managed to stand in her path, forcing her to stop. Before I could help it, my feet were moving me towards the group.

"Hey darlin', why don't you put yourself to work and come and spread those skinny legs of yours for us?" The men around her laughed and somewhere inside of me, I felt my anger raise. All the pity I had been feeling for the woman, morphed into some more of a rage now. _This _was the treatment she had had to put up with since Robb's dismissal of her, _this _was what her life had become to since the war. She did not deserve this and I found that my own experiences with Ser Quentyn - the foulness of his breath, the disgusting weight of his body - only fuelled me more. I fumed at the splitting sound of the men's laughter. _These_ were men of Winterfell; Robb's men, _my men. _And this was how they were acting?

"She's too good for us, lads. After all, she is the King's harlot!" I was outraged, more so than I had ever been during any arguments I had had with my sisters or even my father. No, this was a completely new level of anger, one that had me clenching my fists so tightly that I felt them burn.

None of the men noticed my approach at first, though when I drew closer, I saw that Talisa did and the woman's eyes widened visibly in surprise. She did not look in distress - she was not screaming and wailing - though her discomfort was clear, as was the worry that she had masked behind her cool mask. I could imagine the pain and upset to their words was something she had grown quite a master of hiding and was not at all surprised not to find such emotions in the eyes staring back. The way the men were surrounded the Volantis woman set me on edge and when one of the bulkier men reached out and roughly grabbed her arm while she was distracted, I announced my presence before things could go further.

"Excuse me!" I called with so much conviction, so much _power, _that I startled not just the men but also myself. The drunken men looked around in slight confusion for a moment, obviously unsure where in the world the voice had come from, until one of the stout-looking ones caught my figure. With a stumble, he pointed vaguely in my direction.

"Look here, fellas; this lady is wearing breeches!" He cried before letting out an ungraceful belch. Some of the men around him laughed though one of them - the one who had so pleasantly called Talisa, Robb's whore - quickly silenced them.

"That is the Queen, you twits!" He hissed before turning back to me, attempting to straighten out his stance. "Pardon us, your grace. It seems we have had quite a bit to drink tonight." They erupted in a congress of child-like giggles then though my stern eyes focused solely on the tight hold that the man still had on Talisa's arm. They must have caught sight of my gaze however, as the man continued speaking. "Don't worry, my Queen; we will take real good care of this no good whore for you." Again, more laughter followed and I felt an almost mask of red wash over me at the sound. How it cut through into my core.

"Unhand her." I breathed, my voice sounding deathly low. Immediately I saw the humour drain from their faces and they glanced awkwardly at one another.

"What-?"

"Unhand her. _Now!_" One or two of the men visibly flinched at my sharp cry and while I was a little surprised myself by my tone, I kept my expression blank as I let my gaze cast among them. After sharing yet another look with the others, the man that held onto her, finally let Talisa go. The woman made sure to move away from them quickly and I was half-shocked that she immediately came to stand behind me. I spared her no glance though, keeping my gaze set on the men before us. They all remained equally as confused.

"But, we thought-" The stouter one began, frowning a little before cutting himself off. I raised a careful eyebrow.

"You thought _what?_" I muttered, focusing solely on him and watching how he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. He said nothing in reply. None of them looked like they were going to speak at all either, too shocked it seemed. I was half-tempted to leave them there and carry on, but the anger within me continued to rage and after their harsh words echoed once again in my mind, I felt the need to speak out once more. "What are your names?" Again, the men awkwardly at one another and I felt myself seethe. "Does my question confuse any of you?" There were a few shakes of head. "Then answer it." A period of shifting silence.

"Kegan."

"Gilbar."

"Mitchar."

"Marvion."

"Brack."

I made note of their names and faces, fleshing them to memory and making note of them for another day. While I could feel my anger, I still could not ignore the uncertainty I felt when it came to dealing out punishment. It had certainly not been something I had been taught much during my stay here and I found myself wishing that Robb was here - he would know what to say and do. With heavy conviction though, I allowed my instincts to lead and I raised my chin slightly as I continued to address the group before me.

"You are lucky that it is me and not the King here tonight." I started off saying, glad that the threat of the King made some of them wince. "I cannot imagine my husband will be as forgiving as I and you are lucky that I have not the time or the patience to deal with you this evening. But if I so much as see or hear you or _anyone _in Winterfell mistreat Lady Talisa at all during the rest of her stay here, then I will make it my _duty_ to reprimand you all for it. Do not believe you have gotten off lightly because if there is a next time, then be sure that substantial punishment will follow." I paused, letting my breath calm before I continued. "I will not have a guest of Winterfell - the home of the King, no less - be treated in such a manner."

"Your grace-"

"Are you questioning me?" I bit out, watching as the man - Kegan, I think - swallowed down his words. After a moment, I watched as his gaze switched to Talisa - who was still stood behind me - and I narrowed my eyes when I saw a sneer turn up his lips.

"She is nothing but a foreign harlot, your grace." He sniggered, words slurring. "She does not deserve _my _favour. Nor yours." When he pointed a grubby finger towards me, he found himself unbalanced and unsuccessfully managed to keep himself standing as he stumbled into the man - Gilbar - at his side.

"That is not for you to decide, _Kegan_." I returned, carefully. "And it would be wise that you kept your distance from her until she leaves-"

"As soon as the King returns, she will be spreading her legs for him!" One of them cried, staggering towards me as he did and seemingly uncaring for my words now. I could not help but shift backwards slightly, my confidence wavering as it did. Despite my cautions, it did not seem like these men were in a reasonably frame of mind. Outwardly though, I kept my expression cool still and watched their movement carefully. "Mark my words, her belly will be soon swarming with his bastard children!" At that, he - Marvion, I recalled - spat furiously on the ground at the feet of the Volantis healer. He was close enough now that I could smell the reeking ale on the tongue. "Go back to where you came from, Sally scum!" When the men behind him chortled their agreement, I felt my resolve slipping as I quickly feared the worst of their behaviour.

Feeling unsure and slightly fearful, I stepped back once more and readied myself to try and reason with them, before suddenly a looming figure came storming over. Before I could even blink, a rough pair of hands had reached out and pushed Marvion harshly back to his group and they rushed to try and catch him before he fell to the floor. One or two made a move to come at the figure but upon clear sight of him, I saw them visibly falter.

"Leave now." Lord Umber hissed, darkly. They did not react at first and I watched as the man instantly stepped forward. After a moment of silence, the giant man roared. "_Now_!" The men scuttled away in a dash and I watched their stumbling figures until they vanished eventually from view. When they did, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, your grace?" Greatjon asked, turning to me and frowning with concern. I only nodded, holding a hand against my chest to feel the rush of my heart. It was all but jumping out of my chest. "And you, my lady?" Talisa provided a quiet affirmative, causing Lord Umber to sigh. "Your handmaiden called it to my attention that you were late for you dinner preparations. I took it upon myself to come look for you, your grace. You are lucky that I did."

"Thank you, my lord." I breathed, forcing a smile. He nodded once, his heavy glaze glancing between Talisa and I. "Those men were vile." He hummed in agreement before gesturing that we get walking. Vaguely, I noticed Talisa shuffling along on Lord Umber's other side though I was too preoccupied with controlling my breathing to care much for the time being.

The walk to the Guest House was made in reasonable silence and I found myself glad for it. In my head, I recalled all the men's names and faces again and found that I was not quite sure what to make of them. Were they workers around the castle? Soldiers perhaps? Whatever they were, I could only imagine Robb's reaction to hearing their own words. I could imagine that mine was only a snippet of what his would have been and I found that I was quite thankful that Lord Umber had arrived when he had. I was not sure where I would have tried to take things if he had not and made note to bring up the topic of punishment with Lady Catelyn or even the councilmen when I had the chance. It seemed that for all I was preparing for, _this _was something that was significantly lacking.

When the Guest House came into sight, Lord Umber gestured politely to it before assuring Lady Talisa the he would have words with the guards to ensure that none of them could get into the building. Her thanks were somewhat forced though given her ordeal, I knew the man would not mind. After walking her up to the door of the building, I made a move to follow Greatjon's lead in bidding the woman good night though she stopped me before I could.

"Your grace, might I have a word?" She asked quietly, much to my surprise. Awkwardly, I glanced at Lord Umber before nodding slowly in reply. The large man bowed once at the Volantis healer before moving a few strides away so he was politely out of earshot. He still lingered nearby though and I was thankful that he had decided to stay, feeling unsure still. Once Lord Umber had gone, I turned my full attention to Talisa and raised a questionable eyebrow. She hesitated before speaking. "I want to thank you for what you did." Of all the things I had imagined her to say, _this _was not it. Eyeing the woman in surprise, I could only take in what appeared to be her genuine expression and found myself increasingly startled by it. Did she actually mean it or was she perhaps just being civil? "If you had not have been there, then I fear for what could have happened." Strangely, I thought, it seemed like she meant it. Awkwardly, I nodded.

"You did not deserve their treatment." I breathed in return and all at once, Talisa's eyes widened. Staring back at me for the longest of times, seemingly judging my words and I tried to keep my own expression as genuine as hers appeared to be. I wanted her to see that I meant my words, even if she perhaps did not. I wanted her to see that I meant it; that she did not deserve such mis-treatment. Taking in her continued shock, it appeared that she had seen my intentions and I forced a weak smile. "You are not the enemy, Talisa." I said, quietly, a heavy weight on my heart as I spoke. She said nothing in return, though her brow creased slightly. "But neither am I." Again, she said nothing in return and after waiting a moment to see if she would, I eventually sighed and nodded. "Have a good evening, my lady." I made a bid to turn and head back over to Lord Umber then but before I could make any steps, her crystal voice had stopped me.

"I know." Talisa muttered, halting my step. Turning to face her, I saw a strange expression on her face. I raised another questionable eyebrow at her silence. "I know you're not." In slight disbelief to this revelation, I let out a quiet breathless chuckle. Did she honestly not? Judging by her expression and the emotions behind her gaze, it seemed like this perhaps had been a reasonably new revelation for too and I wondered if it would only be short-lived. Had my efforts to help her out earlier altered her views for a short time perhaps? I did not know and found that for now, I did not care. Before Talisa could turn and leave my presence then, I found that it was I who was the one to stop the other from leaving now.

"Robb should be back soon." The words came out of my mouth before I could help them and the instant fire in her eyes had me swallowing thickly before I continued. "I received a letter telling me that he is on his way back to Winterfell." I was not sure why I had told her and for a moment, I worried that it came out as an almost implicit encouragement of a continued relationship between them. In an almost panic, I carried on speaking, regardless of how the words sounded as they came out. "I do not love him and I know he does not love me either." I told her, the words coming out strange being addressed to _her. _Her reaction was subtle, her eyes imploring into mine. "But I am not prepared to let myself be dishonoured, my lady. I may not be perfect but I do not believe that is something I deserve." A pause so I could let out a shaky breath. "I am sorry for what as happened to you, my lady - I do not believe that you deserve any of the torment you have had to endure either. If I had it my way at the start, it would be _you_ standing in my place as his Queen, not me. But unfortunately, despite all the power I seem to hold now, there are some things I cannot change." Talisa's resolve broke at my words and though she turned away from me, I still did not miss the crumble in her features. Saying nothing, I waited for the woman to control herself, feeling the sympathetic weight of her inward agony and wondered if I had perhaps made it worse. Maybe I should have just remained quiet? Shifting awkwardly, I watched as Talisa quickly wiped away what tears may have escaped before sniffing loudly. When she turned back to face me, I could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She did not smile at me and her expression was far from friendly, but I found that I did not expect as much from her.

"Thank you, your grace." She whispered, her voice dangerously close to breaking. "Your words are kind." I tilted my head at her.

"And no less true." I offered. There was a wave of silence between us, the awkwardness settling in. Realising that the woman was not going to speak anymore, I decided to end the conversation, feeling that the progress I had made with Talisa was certainly more than I could have asked. Smiling once again, I bowed my head towards her. "Good night, my lady." This time, she did not stop me from leaving and instead offered her own quiet "good night" in return before heading inside the Guest House. I was quick to turn away myself, heading towards where Lord Umber stood waiting, feeling infinitely more confused and infinitely more over-whelmed with my situation than I had done only an hour previous.

* * *

"The King's banners have been sighted!"

Was a cry I heard at breakfast one morning and I felt all at once, everything whirling inside my head collide upon that one simple fact. _Robb was home. _In unison, Arya and Rickon were up immediately, rushing to their feet, and the pair did not even hesitate in scampering out of the Great Hall in a bid to greet their returning brother. I was surprised that Lady Catelyn only chuckled at their antics, her own expression one of happiness at the news too. Feeling the weight of a thousand emotions, I could only sit and stare after the two Stark children a moment, wondering whether I should follow - what would be appropriate after all? I could not describe the way my heart picked up ever so much at the thought of the King's arrival and after allowing it to simmer a few moments, I decided it must have been a mixture of both nerves and, surprisingly, excitement. I was excited to see him? While that may have been a normal feeling for a wife to feel upon seeing her husband again, Robb and I had not had the standard marriage so far. Was he excited to return home? To see _me? _Before I could help it, all my insecurities and self-doubts came storming back to me and I cursed myself inwardly for feeling like I did. I was _not _a love-struck damsel after all.

A gentle hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality and I looked to my side to see Lady Catelyn smiling down at me. On my other side, I heard the councilmen and Lord Edmure all readying themselves to go and greet the King and absently, I gathered it was time I did the same. After drawing a shaky breath, I rose to my feet and proceeded to follow Lady Catelyn and the men out of the Hall. As I passed, I could not help the way my gaze drew to where Talisa had been seated and when her eyes met mine, I found I had no energy in me to force any of my usual civility. I was therefore surprised when the woman nodded her head once in my direction before turning away once more. There had been no friendliness in her expression - I hardly expected there to be - and when she looked away, I saw the creases of frustration and upset in her features. Still though, the nod had been more than anything I would ever ask from her and I found myself swallowing thickly, finding that the whole ordeal appeared to have become even more complicated to me.

I barely recalled walking through the walls of Winterfell and felt only numb as I stood alongside the Stark family, awaiting the King's arrival into the main courtyard. Vaguely, I heard the excited chatter of Arya and Rickon as they spoke with one another and inclined their heads in a bid to see their brother's figure first. The courtyard we stood in had been cleared for the King's party's arrival and only a handful of people stood around. I was glad that there would not be an audience here to witness Robb's return. The councilmen's booming voices could be heard of Lady Catelyn's other side and I listened blankly to their conversion and how they spoke of the welcoming feast that evening with much joy. Frowning slightly, I thought of all the preparations I had helped Lady Catelyn with for Robb's arrival and found it strange to be the one organising the welcome rather than receiving it now.

"You are scowling, Miriella." An amused voice brought me back and I turned to Lady Catelyn at my side. She was smiling at me warmly. "I do not suppose Robb will be pleased to receive such an expression from you." What would please him then, I wondered somewhat bitterly? I forced happy grin? A blank expression? Heeding to her words, I softened my expression though I knew the tension still lingered. "You must not worry, my dear."

"How can I not?" I murmured, my heart racing furiously in my chest. "I do not feel like I am the same person I was when the King left."

"You are still the same person, Miriella." Lady Catelyn went on to assure me. "And my son will surely see how much greater you have become in his absence." At this, I hesitated, thinking of my words to Talisa and my bid that she not make me a dishonoured wife. I cringed at the memories of my own words.

"And should he not like it?" I heard myself ask, quietly. The King's mother did not have an answer for me straight away and I found not the strength to look at her expression in return. After a moment though, I heard her sigh.

"Then he is a fool." Before I could reply, a distant echoing of a horn sounded and knew that the arrival was so very imminent now. When I heard the approaching clatter of hooves on cobbles, I found that I could only let out a shaky breath as my nerves began to race. A soft hand reached out and gripped mine, squeezing an assurance, though I had no chance to look and offer Lady Catelyn a thankful smile as the first horse rounded the corner.

Lord Brynden Tully was the first horsemen I sighted and I took the lean man in quickly, finding that I had almost forgotten what the man looked like in his absence. He rode strong and tall, a somewhat smirk tilting up his lips with his greying hair swept back away from his face. His eyes pierced the sight of us and just then, he turned to someone out of sight to utter words none of us could hear. Only a second later, the rest King's party rounded the corner and I felt my breath immediately leave me.

There sat on one of the leading horses, basking in all his Kingly glory, was the object of my increasing anxiety and the North's affection. He looked no different to when I had seen him last and I found that it made my chest ache slightly to see him. Darkened armour, furred collared robe, a mesh of red-tinted curls on top of his crown-less head - he was every bit the man I had remembered him to be. While I heard Arya and Rickon call in glee for the sight of their brother, I only found myself staring at his approaching figure, my heart racing still in my chest. While he looked no different, I could not say the same for myself. I felt different now, even after the small amount lessons I had had so far from Lady Catelyn and my efforts of going it alone. I wore no dress currently, but even the tunic and breeches I wore were different. They were much more regal, Lady Catelyn had told me and I wondered if the rest of me was the same. Everything would be different now, I could sense it. While I was unsure how different things would be now and whether it would be good or bad, I knew one thing was for certain amongst the many confusing circumstances; Robb Stark had finally returned home and I was glad that he had.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for your kind support - you are all as inspiring as always! Let me know what you think of this latest update, it would mean a great deal! **

**I thought I should point out that a lot of this chapter is dialogue I'm afraid and is mainly just an interaction between a certain two people - which I suppose some people won't mind, but I thought it should be mentioned! It's a bit of a filler update, I guess, so it is probably not as exciting as most. Just a heads up though anyway :) I'm not overly happy with the ending - I feel it's a little weak - so I may change it when I come to editing this chapter. Again, let me know what your thoughts are. Fingers crossed I'll have another update out for you all soon. :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

There was something rather awe-striking by the way Rickon Stark rushed to his eldest brother's side to welcome him back home; something worth smiling for, something so very beautiful. No sooner had Robb Stark's feet touched the cobbled – and unfortunately snowless - ground of Winterfell, had the youngest of the wolves leapt into his arms with gracious intentions. The King caught his brother with ease and a breathless laugh, bringing the boy in close so they could embrace warmly. Rickon's lips moved quickly as he did not hesitate in relaying to his brother a past tale of something the man had missed in his absence, and Robb Stark listened well with a smile on his face, nodding where appropriate. They were not left alone for long either though as soon enough, another Stark joined their reunion. Arya Stark looked most eager to greet her brother and to accommodate her in the embrace; Robb adjusted the hold he had on Rickon so his youngest sister could wrap her eager arms around his waist. All the while, the youngest wolf clung on tightly to the Stark King, almost in fear of the man leaving his side again, and Robb in return, looked to be in no hurry to let young Rickon go either.

The Stark siblings' reunion was certainly something that struck a rather warm place in my heart and I could not help the small smile that tugged up my lips as I studied the trio chattering quietly to one another. Despite being the King in the North, Robb Stark had not forgotten those he loved dearly and when I spared a glance towards their mother, her expression was equally as fond as she took in the sights. When the trio did finally release their holds on each other, Arya taking a step back and Robb placing Rickon back on his feet beside her, the King was quick to produce what looked to be a roll of parchment from within his robes. With quiet words, he knelt down a little before the two children and handed the item to Arya with a smile and quick as a rabbit, his sister took the scroll from him. As Robb continued smiling fondly at the pair, patting Rickon gently on the head, the pair of Stark children quickly gathered around the parchment Arya held between them and read the words inside. It did not take much guessing to gather that it was a letter from their bastard brother, Jon, and after studying the pair with another smile my attention quickly drew back to the third of the siblings as the King began his approach towards the rest of us. When his striking gaze met mine, I felt my breath leave me.

Out the corner of my eye, I noted that Lord Brynden was currently greeting the other councilmen and the sounds of their jovial voices soon caught my ears. Lord Umber's booming laughter was prominent, as was the sounds of each of the three men's voices as they shared pleasantries and swapped tales. They welcomed him like old friends and when the Blackfish eventually caught sight of his nephew, Edmure, standing nearby I saw the smirk immediately light up his creased features before he greeted the man with equal friendliness. Vaguely, I wondered if it was strange for Lords Glover and Umber to be without Lord Brynden's company for the shared duty of council and was glad that the men seemed pleased enough to welcome their fellow comrade back. Briefly, my previous inhibitions of getting to know the last man of the council came back to me and I hoped dearly then that the man would be as welcoming as the other two had been. He _seemed _to be anyway and given he was on the King's council, I knew he would be as equally as honourable as the other two. I just had to give the man the opportunity and I would get the chance now he had returned. Of course, my thoughts involving Lord Brynden were only a brief passing then as soon the King in the North was standing before me, with that same piercing gaze that sent an odd shiver down my spine. Before I could do or say anything though, Lady Catelyn had quickly engulfed her son in a welcoming embrace. The sound of Robb's breathless chuckle had me shifting strangely.

"Mother." The man murmured, a soft smile on his face as he returned his mother's hold. The tone of his voice had me pausing for a moment; it was so gentle, so quiet and unlike anything I had heard from the man before. It sounded almost childlike and as the man was occupied, I took the opportunity to study him. He _looked_ the same; his stance was still tall and strong and, other than the extra hairs in his beard, his features looked no different either. There was something though, something I could not quite detect as I merely studied the man; but it was there. Something that seemed _different, _softer almost. Perhaps it was just due to the fact he was greeting his siblings and mother again after so long of not seeing them? Perhaps this softness will change back to the tension and the resolve that I was used to once his attention took to me? The Starks' happy smiles were a refreshing enough sight and while I was happy enough that they were all together again, I could not stop the nagging feeling in my chest as I took the man before me in. Hesitation rose within me briefly as I wondered how in the world Robb would greet me once it came to my turn. Would I be met with his polite, forced tones? Would I be met with equal happiness? Something else entirely perhaps? I hoped with every inch of my being that this was not the case. Not now; not with everything we had been through and especially not given the current _visitor _that was residing in Winterfell at the moment.

I was jolted in surprise then by a sudden nudge against my side and when I turned to look at the source, I could not help but chuckle stupidly when I saw who was responsible. How in the world had I not detected this great direwolf's approach? Apparently my study on the King had been rather focused as I had completely missed Grey Wind's presence until now. Smiling down at the familiar animal – who was not too much shorter than myself, it had to be said – I was quick to greet him accordingly, letting my fingers run through the odd softness of his fur as he leant into me. When the beast hummed in satisfaction, I realised that Robb must have been right; Grey Wind had missed me and I knelt down to quickly place a kiss on top his head, stroking his ears as I did.

"It is very good to see you again, Grey Wind." I spoke to the direwolf quietly, unsure if he truly understood what I was saying. With my figure still bowed over him, Grey Wind took the opportunity then to tilt his head up towards me and before I could move away, a wolf tongue had licked my cheek. I gathered this was the animal's matching response to my statement and I laughed, uncaring for the slaver on my face now and instead kissed his head once more before leaning back so I could look the animal in the eyes. He looked rather pup-like, it had to be said. "I have been told that you have been sulking with the King. Is this true?" Grey Wind tilted his head at that and I smiled slightly at the bizarre notion to our interaction. "Well, I will have you know that I have missed your company very much since you've been away." A wet nose nudged my face at that and I blanched slightly at the sensation before ducking away when Grey Wind tried to lick my cheek once more.

"Come on now, boy. I don't believe she wishes for you to clean her face right now." A chuckling voice spoke then and I looked up to see Robb Stark hunching over his direwolf to ease the beast away. Grey Wind let out a strange wail, trying to reach for my face once more, though Robb did not let go of the hold he had on his fur. Chuckling still, the man shook his head. "Look, Shaggydog is over there. Go and see him." With a push of encouragement in the right direction, Grey Wind obliged to his master's suggestion and with an almost pup-like bound, the wolf rushed away towards his litter-mate. Still crouching, I watched as the pair greeted each other; sniffing and studying the other one for a moment, before they lunged into a quick game of play fighting. Again, I chuckled, shaking my head at the scene as I rose to my feet. Absently, I wiped Grey Wind's slaver from my cheek, finding that the sight of the Queen with wolf drool on her face was not so respectable but found no incline to care. I was too preoccupied with my husband stood before me now and the fact that – after casting a quick glance around to see that the children were still reading Jon's letter and Lady Catelyn was conversing with her uncle, Lord Brynden – we were alone. I knew my eyes must have widened slightly at the revelation and I turned to the King then, in the mid-process of wiping away Grey Wind's slaver from my cheek. How graceful, I thought to myself at that, though the smile on Robb's face abolished what embarrassment I may have felt. It took me a few moments then to realise that he was in fact smiling at me, the same softness in his expression from before, and I found myself feeling quite startled at that. There was no tension, no resolve or control. Only honesty. It was breath-taking but made me still hesitant at the same time. Was this truly still the same man that had left Winterfell weeks ago?

"Um," I strung out when the silence between us became less than bearable. Racking through my mind, I found nothing truly meaningful to say to the man before me and instead settling on a weak offering of; "Hello". I inwardly cursed myself for such a pathetic greeting for my husband – whom I had not seen in a long time - though the twitch of amusement on Robb's face was assuring enough to bid any self-doubts down then. Of course, it did not batter away on questions as to why the man seemed more relaxed than I had ever seen him. Perhaps it was the return home that had put the King at ease?

"Hello." Robb returned, open mirth in his eyes, before he offered out his hand, palm up, towards me. After hesitating, I offered my own slaver-free hand, which he was quick to grasp in both of his. I was not given too much time to overthink anything in that moment, finding that I was startled by the warmth his callous fingers could offer and could only watch him in wonder as he kissed the back of mine gently. How strange it was to feel so weak-willed with a simple kiss on my hand – I again cursed myself for my girlish thoughts before reminding myself to buckle up. I was _not _a love-struck maiden. "You're looking well." He murmured after a moment, his voice sounding strangely hoarse. As his gaze lowered briefly, I had to prevent myself from cringing as he took in my body. I was thankful that he soon explained his admiration. "This looks different." Robb's arm reached out towards my tunic and I thought at first he meant to touch it - touch _me -_ finding my breath hitched slightly when he did. Seemingly realising what he was doing though, his movements paused and to rid himself the awkwardness, he instead pointed vaguely to the clothes I wore. Glancing down, I saw that I was wearing one of the finer tunics that the seamstress had made for me and was surprised to find that the King had noticed.

"It's new." I offered in reply, straining a smile. Robb hummed at that, nodding once and again studying me in a weirdly thoughtful way. There was a brief douse of somewhat uncomfortable silence passing between us, though I realised that it was for different reasons now than it would have been before his absence. His expression did not appear forced and he was without control - which was the main source of tension between us before - and instead, there was a strange shift in the air. Unsure what to truly say, I found that though I knew I should have offered pleasantries and inquired after the man's journey, the words had escaped me. Not a single one came out and when the King's eyes met mine once more, I could not help but take in the piercing blue behind them and wonder if they had perhaps become even more blue than ever before. I offered a small smile, in a half-hearted bid to rid the discomfort, and was ridiculously overjoyed when not even a second later, I had received one in return.

"Ahh, so the King in the North returns to us once more!" A booming voice broke in, breaking the odd tension between us. Robb immediately turned to take Lord Umber's offered hand in his, grinning up at the large man as he spoke. I glanced between both men then before letting out a quiet relaxing breath after being released from the King's gaze.

"It's good to see you, Greatjon." The King declared, taking Lord Glover's arm in greeting next. The other man responded in kind. "And you too, my lord." Lord Glover inclined his head in nod, his lips smiling faintly.

As Robb greeted his councilmen, I turned then to Lady Catelyn and took in the knowing look she shot me in return. I frowned at that, unsure of the meaning behind it, but had not the chance to enquire about it as the company around us were rather close. Also just then, I felt the presence of someone come up beside me and after turning away from conversing men, I looked down to meet Arya's expectant gaze. After I raised an eyebrow in question, she held up the parchment in her hand towards me. I studied it briefly, realising that it was Jon's letter. Over her shoulder, I noted her youngest brother now lingered by the two direwolves, laughing giddily at their antics. A few paces away the familiar wilding woman, Osha, was standing nearby with a content smile on her face as she studied the young Stark. I had never had the chance to converse with Osha, I realised then, only ever seeing her a handful of times around the castle and given her rather sparse presence. Despite my hesitation around her, Lady Catelyn's and Robb's approval of her was enough to satisfy any suspicions.

"Jon does not think there is anything wrong with me getting another sword." Arya muttered then, almost triumphantly, causing me to grin down at her. Realising that Arya had written her first letter to her brother, Jon, way back before Robb had left for the Wall, I could not help but breath a slight chuckle of disbelief when I realised she must have been planning this sword business for so long. And now this new encouragement from Jon Snow had certainly fuelled the girl's want for a new sword more, given the fire in her eyes as she gazed up at me, somewhat smugly even.

"Well, do not ask me to aid you in defying your mother. I don't want to feel her wrath when she finds out." Arya smirked at that, glancing towards the woman in question - who was thankfully out of earshot - before shaking her head.

"She won't find out."

When the councilmen and the King ceased their conversing, I watched as Lady Catelyn eyed them all meaningfully, speaking silent words to them with a fond expression on her face. I watched then how Robb's eyes cast their way across the entire group around him, pausing briefly on where I stood by with Arya and I could not help but fall curious by the way he studied the pair of us thoughtfully. Arya, oblivious to it all, was too busy studying her letter from Jon again, offering me brief comments as she did about what her brother was doing and how the Wall was and his advice about this sword business. It was safe to say that Robb looked quite surprised at his sister's mutterings, though looked away when she raised her head to look at him and instead cleared his throat loudly.

"It seems there is a considerable amount of catching up to be done here between both parties." He murmured, glancing back to where Lord Brynden stood and sharing a smile with the man. I had half considered him then to whisk himself and his councilmen away to the chambers to discuss what was necessary and was therefore surprised when he continued speaking. "Though I must say that the travelling has made me tired and quite restless. It seems before anything can be discussed, I am in need of some rest and some food. How about you, Lord Brynden?" The aged man smirked lightly in amusement before nodding once.

"Aye, I could eat and sleep." Robb grinned before turning back to the rest of his men and raising a careful eyebrow.

"Shall we meet in the council chambers after luncheon then, my lords?" Both Lords Glover and Umber nodded, happy enough with this request.

"Sounds like a fine idea, my King." Lord Umber grinned, reaching forward and grasping my husband's arm once more in a way of respect before taking his leave, Lords Glover, Edmure and Brynden at his side. Vaguely, I could not help but catch sight of the large man's hand against Robb's sleeve as he did and frowned with thought. Was Lord Umber missing some of his fingers? It was a curious question and an observation I had surprised I had not noticed earlier, but before I could make anything of it, the King had suddenly turned my way. His inquisitive gaze had me stopping short of my questionings.

"Have you eaten yet, Miriella?" At first, I deemed his question to be a strange one and I could only blink wordlessly at him for a moment, frowning a little in confusion. Such an odd question, I could not help but wonder. Before I could even answer it though, Lady Catelyn had jumped in to speak for me.

"No she hasn't." That was a lie, I thought then; I was in the middle of breakfast when the banner calls came and due to the current excitement, I did not believe I had it in me to carry on eating anymore. Lady Catelyn's twinkling gaze had me suspicious of her intentions and while I did not correct her statement, I made note to question her on the matter at a later date without the current company. Turning back to my husband's expectant expression, I forced a smile.

"Apparently not." I returned and Robb nodded before glancing over his shoulder at a figure behind him. After taking in the man, I could not help but breath a chuckle in disbelief upon sight of my brother, Olyvar Frey; the King's squire. It had been a long time since I had seen the man and not even during my time in Winterfell already had I not crossed his path. That being said, I realised quickly that so far I not spent much time in my husband's company other than mealtimes and evenings, where a squire was not particularly necessary, so therefore it seemed understandable. When the King turned to him, my brother straightened out his figure immediately and donned a respectable expression as he awaited his orders.

"Go and see that some food is brought up to our chambers for Miriella and I please, Olyvar. Then go and get yourself rested." My brother nodded once at that and when Robb turned away, his instructions completed, Olyvar was quick to meet my gaze then and offer me a very Frey-like smirk briefly before obliging to the King's orders. I found that I could not return one and instead merely raised an eyebrow.

My brother was a strange man, I thought to myself. Watching Olyvar leave, I wondered when I would eventually see him next and found it quite a bizarre to have someone from the Twins - my old home - here. Though, I thought, he was not truly someone from my old home, considering I had not known him at all until the King had visited. We shared a name and a father - perhaps even a mother, though it was a question I needed to enquire from the man - and though he held the title of "brother", it certainly did not feel like he was family. Right now, he was just the King's - my husband's - squire. Nothing more. The King sighing wearily drew my attention back to him and I followed his gaze quickly once I noticed his stare. The sight of Grey Wind and Shaggydog was what I found and after studying the pair playing once more, I returned my gaze forward.

"I don't believe Grey Wind will be finished playing anytime soon." Robb noted, absently, before glancing between Arya and his mother. "Will you see that he is fed and watered once he is finished, please?" Lady Catelyn was the first to offer a nod, smiling at her son as she did.

"Of course." She replied, reaching out towards me suddenly and touching my arm gently. After a moment, I felt the woman give me a slight nudge forward and though it was not hard enough to make me move, her intentions were heard loud and clear. "Go and rest now, Robb. We shall see you both after luncheon." The King nodded, casting a meaningful glance towards me then and after feeling the weight of both his and his mother's stare on me, I braved a step towards him. Gazing back towards Lady Catelyn, I saw a somewhat satisfied - and albeit smug - expression on her features though before I could make anything of it, both her and Arya had walked away towards Rickon and the direwolves. Leaving me _finally_ alone with my husband. When I turned back to him, I was surprised to find that he was already staring back. With one quick smile, Robb led the way.

He did not offer me his arm, which I found that I was quite thankful for. This sudden surge of emotions that had overcome me was enough to handle, with the sensations of Robb's proximity and touch to place on top of it all. My thoughts were already unravelling and converging as I tried to make sense of what I was feeling now, though given the current company, I could not prevail. After a few stressful moments though, I eventually managed to calm what thoughts I could and instead focused on my husband's arrival - there was time for questioning myself later. Right now, there was the business of speaking with my husband that needed attending to. A sudden list of events and things that Robb needed to know came to mind then and I found myself quiet thankful that the trip to our chambers was made in silence, allowing me the time to sieve through the things I had to inform the King of.

Reaching our room, Robb opened the door first before stepping back to allow me through first. I was a little stunted by this gentleman-like manner, finding that I had spent a great deal of life without the offerings of another, and took a hesitant step inside first without meeting the King's gaze. I gazed around the chambers briefly, seeing that while Esma had already cleaned up and gone, the fire was still burning quietly. After closing the door behind him, Robb wasted no time striding over to the fireplace and crouching down before, quickly ensuring that the fire would not be going out soon. I studied his kneeling figure with a thoughtful frown - how strange it was to have another in my, _our,_ room again. After spending so long getting used to nights alone, that would now all change so quickly. It was rather worrying to consider exactly how much would change now and I hoped with all I could that it would not be for the worse.

No sooner had my husband finished with the fire, there was a knock on the chamber door. Being the nearest to it, I went to answer, opening the door to reveal a young servant girl carrying a tray of food and drink. She blushed upon sight of me and though I offered a smile in greeting, the girl still appeared to be quite bashful in nature. Ridding the girl of anymore embarrassment, I stepped back wordlessly and allowed her to scuttle in towards the table. Her hands were visibly shaking, I saw, and when she neared where the King now stood, I noticed her cheeks flush even more upon sight of him. After she had placed the tray down, Robb offered her a smile in return for her efforts, though she looked too stunted to reply with one of her own.

"Thank you." I said then, saving her from more discomfort and breaking the wide-eyed stare she was now taking the King in with. Broken from her spell, the girl then curtsied clumsily towards both Robb then myself before taking her leave, her cheeks nicely red as she passed back out into the corridor. As I shut the door after her, the sounds of the King's amused chuckling filled the room.

"I must say, I have been rather grateful to be without _that_ sort of display on my journey." He offered then, shrugging out of his furred robe before draping it over my dressing screen - a habit, I realised I was quite used to now. Meeting my gaze briefly, he gestured towards one of the chairs at the table before turning to the straps of his armour. I hesitated before sitting down, taking in Robb's somewhat frustrated frown as he attempted to loosen one of the straps on the side of his chest plate, and after glancing back towards where the chair was - the _safe_ offer - I decided to just brave my thoughts.

The King looked a little unsure when he saw me approach though when I wordlessly, and overwhelmingly nervous, pointed to the straps he was currently struggling with, my cheeks no doubt as red as the servant girl's, his expression became one of understanding and he sighed wearily, allowing me to aid him. I could feel Robb's eyes on me as I tugged and worked on the leather straps of his armour though I was too scared to look up and meet his gaze. Having never undressed anyone's armour before, the task was quite difficult one, though my recollection of all the times I had seen the King remove his provided me with amble enough guesses. After eventually finishing one side, I was quick to move to the other - all the while keeping my attention focused on my task and ignoring the heat of the King's stare - and soon enough Robb was able to shrug the item off over his head.

"Thank you." He breathed, placing the item down on one of the empty chairs before offering me with a somewhat forced smile; "All the travelling has made me weary". I took my cue to sit down on one of remaining seats at the table, soon joined by my husband who was quick to down one of the goblets of water. Now free of his robes and armour, the man had certainly shrunk in size though looked no less powerful or strong. The way he tucked into the food before him was further support for his own statements and I watched his hungry movements silently for a while, a slight smile of amusement on my face as I did. When Robb caught my stare, he raised an eyebrow.

"All your travelling has certainly made you hungry too, your grace." I murmured in jest and the King only hummed a chuckle in response before gesturing with a hand to the extra plate of food on the tray. Still without much appetite, I shook my head once. "I have already eaten." Robb's eyes narrowed at that, no doubt recalling his mother's claims that I had not, but said nothing of it. Wordlessly, he refilled his own goblet of water and carefully passed one to me, which I took with a thankful smile.

For a time, we sat merely in silence as the King continued eating though I found it was not as awkward as I would have initially anticipated. Instead, I sipped silently at my water, casting occasional glances towards the man at my side, who seemed rather preoccupied with casting his own gaze around our bed chambers once more. It was almost as if he was trying to recall it all to memory again. When his eyes eventually stopped on a single thing however, I found myself following his gaze and breathing a chuckle when I realised what it was. Turning back to the King, I saw his expression was that of question. I quickly stood up and crossed the room to retrieve the item that had captured Robb's attention. After returning back to my seat again, I handed the piece of parchment over for the man to look at.

"I tried to draw the Weirwood tree to send with my reply to Shirei." I explained, smiling slightly as I recalled that particular day. "She was quite intrigued by it after reading some books so I thought it seemed only right to send her a drawing of it. My talents however do not seem very sensational." Robb studied the picture before him with a thoughtful frown before breathing a chuckle, handing the parchment back to me.

"It looks like some sort of hideous beast." He returned and his comment brought an immediate grin to my face.

"Really, your grace?" I studied the picture again, though found I only grinned further the more I looked upon it. "Your brother thought it looked rather like _you_." The King paused then, mid chew, and eyed with narrowed eyes. Without a word, he outstretched his arm towards me and I handed him the picture with the same amused smile. There was silence as Robb studied the parchment once more, his brow creasing further and further with his frown. After the longest of moments, I found my amusement could not be helped and without thinking, I added; "I think I find myself agreeing with Rickon in all honesty". Immediately, Robb's gaze met mine. I quickly raised my goblet to take a drink, taking in the man's thoughtful expression and waiting for him to speak.

"You believe me to be a hideous beast then, do you?" I found myself choking then mid-gulp due to both surprise and rising laughter. While my display was no doubt something rather ungracious, the King's expression did not waver and after wiping my face clean, I returned again with a smile.

"I never said that!" I instead offered with a shrug. "Those were your words; not mine, your grace." The strange lightness in the air between us was unmissable but not something I wanted to break any time soon. Despite the racing heart in my chest and the fluster in my stomach, I continued smiling and waiting for my response from the man. He was the first to break the stare, turning back to study the picture once more before eventually scoffing. Finally, he handed the parchment back to me and I placed it aside, making note to recall this all to Rickon on a later date. The boy would surely love to hear of his brother's response, I thought.

"What did you send to Shirei in its place then? Or have you not replied to her yet?" Robb asked, continuing his eating again. Refilling the goblet of water I had successfully choked on, I quickly considered my answer.

"Rickon offered to draw me one instead and I sent that with my reply a few days ago now." I replied, thinking fondly of both Rickon and my sister for a moment. She would surely adore the picture Rickon had concocted; it was every bit as beautiful as the one she had of Sansa's King's Landing. "His was much better, I must say." At my comment, the King paused a moment before turning to study me with a frown. I raised a questionable eyebrow when I noticed.

"He _offered_ to draw for you?" I nodded hesitantly, unsure for a moment why he sounded so surprised by that. Was it due to his brother's shy nature? It seemed likely, I realised quickly. When Robb carried on speaking though, his words continued to surprise me. "Rickon does not often draw for others; he does not like people looking at his work. Sansa was always the one that liked to parade her talent around, while Rickon kept it more private. _I_ only knew of his skills after finding some of his drawings hidden in his room once, while I was searching for Arya. When I asked him about it, he got rather upset so I have not brought the subject up again with him." Shocked by this admission, I could only frown with thought. How strange, I thought to myself; recalling the boy's own offering to draw for me. Having no knowledge of his skill, I had not asked him to help but yet he had by his own doing. Something, according to Robb, was not a done thing for Rickon Stark.

"I don't understand." I muttered, shaking my head. Quickly, a worried thought came to mind. "I didn't _force_ him to draw for me!" Robb smirked in somewhat amusement at that.

"I was not suggesting that you had." He countered, pausing to take a mouthful of water. "It seems he must rather like you." Immediately, a strange happiness overcame me at this suggestion and I smiled faintly at the thought. It was certainly welcoming information to hear. Before I could comment on the fact, Robb carried on speaking once more. "It seems you are getting along rather well with Arya too." I smiled further at that.

"Aye, I hope so." I nodded. "She reminds me of Waldra, so I find that she is quite easy to figure out. I've been taking my time with her - like I know to do with Waldra - and thankfully, it seems to be working." Running a hand through my hair, I considered the girl another moment. "As I mentioned in my letter, she is currently very determined to get herself another sword and after receiving that letter from your brother today, her intentions have very much increased." Robb chuckled at that. "Your mother won't be happy if she does though; she even told Ladies Brienne and Dacey not to offer her any information about their own weapons. She wants one like theirs, it seems."

"Arya is rather good at getting what she wants, one way or another." Robb offered, quietly, something I found that I was already coming to realise about the girl. The silence lingered a moment before the King cleared his throat, not looking up away from his plate of food as he spoke. "I'm glad you are getting along with her and Rickon though, Miriella." A pause. "And I can assure you that my mother holds you in a high opinion too; she told me as much in her own letters."

"I could say the same about Lady Catelyn." I returned, smiling further at the thought of the woman in question's approval. The fact that Lady Catelyn "holds me in high opinion" was enough to draw a happy grin up onto my cheeks. She certainly was a rather large part of my life now, I realised, after all. "Like I told you in my letter, she has been helping me out a great deal. I am very thankful for her aid."

"Even though she does make you wear dresses?" The King said, lightly, finally raising his gaze to mine again with an amused expression. I further returned his smile and shrugged.

"Even then, your grace."

Robb finished his plate of food before swiftly moving onto mine after offering it to me one final time. I took a bread roll, but otherwise allowed him to eat the rest, which he did so with the same amount of hunger as the first. Chewing my bread thoughtfully, I could not help but consider how strange it was to be sitting here alongside my husband; to have him _here _in Winterfell again. I had gotten so used to being alone and going about my business without him, that now I was not sure what to say or do. My thoughts switched to brief concern and as I cast a sideways glance towards where the man sat eating silently at my side, I could not help but worry that things would go back to the way things were. Would Robb's presence hinder the process I was beginning to make here? Better them perhaps? Surely I could not allow a single man to dictate how well I could perform my role as Queen? Regardless of whether said man was the King or not. Before his departure from Winterfell, I had scarcely seen Robb around anyway and our duties had never crossed once so I realised that maybe his presence would not be a problem for my duties. Another thought came to me then though; a thought of the council meetings. I wondered if now that Robb was back, whether my presence was no longer needed on the council and found that this was certainly a disheartening thought. Having gotten quite used to the routine of the council meetings and the men, having this all end would certainly be disappointing.

A loud clatter startled me suddenly from my thoughts and looking to the King, he held up his hands sheepishly before murmuring an apology. Eyeing the empty plate before him and the cutlery he had apparently placed quite loudly on top, I quickly took a mouthful of my water to try and calm my racing nerves. Wood creaked as the King slouched back in his chair and vaguely I recalled Lady Catelyn's teachings of how "Queens do not slouch"; did King's not have the same rule? Biting my tongue from making a jesting comment, I instead allowed the silence to continue between us, eyeing the flames crackling wildly and finding that I was certainly glad for the heat that the fire was providing. A strange chill bit against my spine and I did all I could to ignore the burning stare against the side of my head. Racking my mind, I came back to the list of things that I needed to speak with Robb about and, after taking a deep breath, decided that now was a good enough time to start.

"How did it go with Mance Rayder and the wildlings?" Robb sighed heavily at my question and when I finally looked at him, he was the one now eyeing the fireplace thoughtfully.

"Well enough. He accepted our proposed terms." Despite this being what I believed was good news, my husband did not seem very happy by the notion. I frowned for a moment, waiting to see if he would continue his thoughts further. "Some boundaries for the wildlings have been outlined and I have made sure that they are not settling near any other Northern settlements. They are not to leave these boundaries and a considerable number have been put forward to help at the Wall, to aid the low numbers manning it previously. Mance had ensured me that he will oversee his people and make sure that none of them disobey the contracts we agreed on. Should any of them do so, it is punishable by death without trail. If there is any reason they do wish to leave the boundaries, they are to report to Mance, who is to further report to me so I can consider it." A heavy thought, I could not help but wonder, swallowing thickly as I took all of this information in. After a moment, Robb sighed again. "I also informed Mance that I would send supplies for shelter and food with some appointed guards once I returned to Winterfell. I have left some of my men up there already to guard the boundaries but more will be needed to keep them under control. Jon has offered some of his men from the Wall too and though they are apparently volunteers, I do not suppose it is a job anyone wants to be doing."

"Someone has to do it." I murmured when he paused and Robb briefly met my gaze.

"Aye. Though _no one _would have to do it, if I had not decided to let the wildlings in." He returned, quietly, letting a somewhat frustrated hand run through his curly hair. I took in his creased expression with a frown. While the previous lightness had vanished from the air now, it was not for awkward reasons such as our stupidly complicated relationship. There was clear conflict in my husband's expression and I could sense the thoughts whirling around in his head, without him even having to say them. There appeared such a weight on his young shoulders and I felt slight pity for the King and all that he was trusted with. The job of ruling was quite a loaded job, especially for such a young man as Robb Stark was. Bitterly though, I could not help but think how the job of Queen was, while maybe less so, still took a considerable amount of force to carry. Between us, the North appeared to be balancing quite delicately in the swing of things.

"Are you regretting your decision?" I asked, quietly, after a moment. If I was to be the wife of a King, I might as well do the job that Robb had asked of me; provide what council I could that perhaps the actual council could not. Despite what uncertainty sat between us in the way of being husband and wife, I did not want the man to think that it would hinder what trust he could have in me. I would always be here to listen and offer just like a Queen should, after all. Once more, Robb sighed.

"No. I just hope it's the right one." He informed me, shaking his head briefly. The shift in his expression was brief, but it ignited some awareness in me then. The King was scared. Scared of making the wrong decision? Scared of letting his people down? While I did not openly provide any pity for the man - if he was anything like me, he would not want it anyway - I still found a strange warming in my chest at the thought. The King in the North was still just a man after all. "Those that I saw and spoke with seemed reasonable enough; as Mance had said, they only wished to be safe for the Winter. Though," A pause. "I guess their reputation still proceeds them. Their history of savagery is certainly not something I can forget."

"Maybe they will surprise us? You have given them this chance after all. Perhaps they will repay your honour in kind?" I offered and Robb's lips twisted briefly in thought. After a moment, the King quirked a strained smile and nodded once.

"Aye, we shall see." At that, I sensed that the topic had been dropped and quickly let my mind move onto the next subject on my list. I hesitated before braving bringing it up.

"Was there any news on Bran?" My voice was soft, though the question still made the King tense immediately. Sensing that the news was not good, I immediately thought to move over the matter though Robb's piercing gaze quickly found mine, halting any words from being uttered.

"Mance told me that some of his wildlings had caught sight of someone fitting Bran's description North of the Wall, though they were unsure of their heading." He told me, quietly, before pausing. After visibly swallowing, the man continued. "Jon insisted on sending a search party out to look for him, which I granted approval of. He wanted to go himself, but I convinced him not to; the Wall needs its Commander after all. I would have gone myself, but for obvious reasons I cannot." Robb's lips raised weakly at that and I found no effort in me to return his attempt of a smile. It faltered anyway, as quick as it came. "A group of volunteers from both the Night's Watch and my own soldiers are currently looking for Bran now. They will send word back to Jon if they find anything." I let out an exhale of air though found that I could not be so relieved by the news as Bran Stark's fate was still ominous. Robb's grim expression was not helping matters either and I struggled to think of any offerings that would help.

"I pray that they find him safe and well." I breathed quietly to him then, despite knowing how weak that my words were. The King returned with another strained smile, regardless.

"Thank you." He murmured, nodding once before bowing his head. The length of silence between us was certainly discomforting, though I found that I had no idea what to say in fear of being disrespectful. In the end, I chose to keep quiet and instead waited for the King to speak first. He appeared to be thinking and I did not have the confidence to interrupt him, especially if it was on matters of his brother. Instead, I merely remained silent. I was sipping my water absently when he eventually raised his head again and his gaze was quick to seek me out. "How have things been here?" His voice was slightly hoarse and I said nothing of it, aware that the topic of Bran had no doubt wounded the man. Instead I focused on the question before me and let out a breathless chuckle. _Oh where to begin_? It took me a few moments to realise that I had just spoken out loud then as the King suddenly let out a deep chuckle himself. "Alright, then tell me how your duties are going. You spoke a little about your progress in your letter, but I suppose it was only brief." The mention of my letter again made me pause for a moment and it seemed very strange to be discussing it - I had not spoken about it with anyone and now I was doing so with _him, _no less. Vaguely, I could not help but wonder if Robb had still kept it. My eyes passed briefly to the corner where I had kept his, along with Shirei's.

"They're going well." I nodded after a moment, pausing at the thought before suddenly admitting - both to Robb and myself; "I am actually quite enjoying them now to be honest". The King's eyebrows rose at that, though there was a somewhat happy gleam in his eyes too. It was almost like _pride, _though I did not allow myself to think too much of it. Quickly, I continued. "Your mother has been letting me go alone too so things have been quite different-"

"_Good_ different?" Robb added, tilting his head as he studied me. I shrugged, feeling unsure as I spoke now. I was not used to such attention from my husband after all and I could not help but continue questioning what motives he had.

"Aye, I suppose." I replied before hesitating, considering my next thought. "I have been to the Healing Keep a few time as well." Immediately, the King's smile faltered. He did not say anything straight away and I took his thoughtful silence as concerning, causing me to continue on quickly. "Lady Catelyn had never taken me, so I thought I should visit them. I-" A pause as I ducked my gaze from his icy one. "I just wanted to help them, to do what I could. I know I am no healer, so I cannot offer _too _much, but I thought that maybe there was something I could do." Rubbing my hands together, awkwardly, I even heard the open hesitation in my tone, knowing that Robb could see as much too. Regardless though, I continued on. "I ran out on my first visit. It wasn't- it was not exactly what I had expected; that place, how those people are, all the suffering; it's rather horrific." I did not dare look up at the man still and instead took considerable interest with the engraves on the surface of the table. My throat constricted briefly as I relayed the images of the injured and the dying in my mind. Sniffing loudly, I tried to clear the pain away and focused instead on those I had had the good fortune to speak with; all the stories I had been told, all the people I had the opportunity to sit with. The _smiles _on their faces, no matter how brief, was enough I realised. "But after speaking with Lord Glover and one of the healers, I am feeling better about it all. I want to _help_ those people, your grace." It was quiet for a moment after that and all my self-doubts and uncertainties overwhelmed me at once. Thinking of Maester Norjen's words when I first arrived at the Keep, how adamant he was on how the King would not like my presence there. While it had never been a worry before, now sat before him, it was all I could think about.

"Have you been back?" Meeting the King's gaze, I saw an unreadable expression on his features. Immediately I nodded slowly.

"A few times."

"_Alone_?" Again, I nodded.

"When I am there, a healer - Hanna - helps me and guides me with what to do." I informed him, forcing a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood again. "Occasionally I see Maester Norjen but he is usually busy attending to those who need his help the most. Mostly I just stay with Hanna." I was not sure what to make of his stare, feeling quite unravelled and revealed in that moment. I realised then how relatively open I was being with the man and found that even though I had never been an overly private person - I had never had any secrets to keep anyway - telling Robb all that I was, it felt _odd. _Our entire interaction was odd, I decided then. For the first time in our entire marriage, I realised this was probably the first _normal _interaction we had ever had. But that in itself was just abnormal for us. When the King remained silent, I found myself blabbering. "There is a little girl there - Graycie. She is a girl I have seen around Winterfell often but now I see her more regularly in the Keep. Her father is one of your soldiers and her, her mother and brother visit him when they can." A pause. "I've never actually spoken _to _Graycie, only her mother. At first, I never found the confidence enough to do so and when I did want to try, she was not there." I thought briefly then of the rosy-cheeked girl and my vow to speak with her, her mother's words of Graycie's apparent admiration for me still ringing in my ears. Quickly, I moved onto something else. "Mostly I just clean sheets or hand out food when I go; whatever little job Hanna thinks me capable of doing. She says that merely talking to them helps a great deal so I try and do what I can. But I cannot do a lot in one go; talking to them, I mean. It's hard; listening to all their stories and trying to push aside the suffering they are going through. I guess-" I paused once more, quickly realising that I was rambling almost pathetically now and glanced up towards the King. He was still watching me. "I guess I just need to work on focusing on the light, rather than the darkness. That's what Lord Glover and Hanna say anyway."

"It's sound advice." The man eventually said and I found I could say nothing in return. His studious gaze was rather unbearable. "My mother told me of your visits to the Healing Keep in her letter." Upon this admittance, I was a little startled. Lady Catelyn had_ told_ him? "I believe she was worried about you going into such a place unprepared." After my surprise had passed, my next thoughts to that were of immediate annoyance. Did Lady Catelyn not trust my judgement? Did she not believe me to be capable? When Robb continued speaking, I was worried that I had spoken again out loud, though it thankfully appeared to be the following of his own trail of thoughts. "I do not believe she was questioning your capability though; do not think that. The suffering in the Keep, as you now know, is just not something that most people can bear." At that, a strange smile lit up the King's face. "Though it appears you are one of the exceptional few." It was not a true compliment, but I found myself a little flushed anyway.

"It is hard in there, but I'm managing. I would not be there if I didn't want to be." His smile remained. "Lady Catelyn need not worry."

"No," Robb murmured then, shaking his head once. "I don't suppose we do." _We, _not _she,_ I could not help but notice. All too quickly, the subject changed once more and I was hardly allowed any time to recover. "And I am to believe that you and Lady Dacey are getting along well too?"

"Aye." I nodded. "I like her very much." His expression was pleased. "I have been practising archery with her when I see her and she has been offering me some teachings too to improve with. Sometimes I worry that I am annoying her; going to see her without much reason, but I get the impression that if I was then she would make it known." Robb's agreeing smile was enough to battle down what brief worries arose. "She is not one to hide her feelings or what she is thinking, regardless of the company." A thoughtful pause. "And I like that about her."

"As I thought you would." I was not sure to make of the King's correct judgement on this, but said nothing of it. Instead, another figure came to mind as we lingered on the subject of Lady Dacey. Immediately, the smile that had lifted my lips faltered as I considered my next thought.

"Lady Dacey's mother, Maege Mormont," I began then, watching as Robb's smile quickly dropped too. He seemed to sense the mood shifting as I had done. "She still has not arrived yet. Lady Dacey informed me that she should have arrived well before your uncle had done and she has not heard anything from her either." I felt my stomach twist slightly then. "Should we be worried, your grace?" For a long moment, Robb did not speak and I watched as the emotions crossed his expressions as he considered my words.

"I'm not sure." The King eventually admitted, leaning forward to rest his arms on top of the table surface and then place his head resting on his closed fists. "There could be many reasons why she has not arrived yet." Upon those words, something else ignited within me and immediately I thought of the news I had been told of during Robb's absence. News that he had _kept _from me, despite our initial promise. Bitterly, I wondered if given the opportunity, would Robb finally tell me the information himself. Waiting silently, I realised quite quickly that he was not about it and instead let out a deep exhale of air.

"Like a Bolton attack perhaps, your grace?"

All too quickly, the man's demeanour switched from that of thoughtfulness, to one of complete surprise. His frowning gaze swung to meet mine, widening when he took in my expression. I said nothing in response, merely raised a careful eyebrow, waiting to see what he would say for himself on the matter. I was glad that he had the good grace to look guilty then though while I may have not have felt as angry as I had done the first time, the bitterness still remained. Slowly, Robb let his arms drop carefully onto the surface of the table, his eyes never leaving mine, and shifted in his seat a little until he was facing me head on. I could not help but lean back in my chair, feeling a little unsure now of what was to come next.

"Miriella-" He began, quietly, pausing to shake his head. Before I could help myself, I had cut in before any attempts of an explanation could be heard.

"Why did you not tell me?" I probed, quickly, my voice dangerously low. Robb only gawped a moment. "You had _plenty _of opportunities and yet you kept that from me. Did you not think it was something worth saying?"

"Of course." Robb nodded, sighing like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I should not have kept it from you - I know that - but I just-" A somewhat frustrated hand ran through the curled mess of hair on his head. Quickly, an expression of control took hold of his features and I watched with complete disgust as a cool mask fell on the King's face. My anger for seeing such an expression immediately flared. So was he to return back to his once controlled self again? "I apologise-"

"Am I not the Queen by _your_ choice, your grace? Did you not say yourself that you _needed _me?" I all but demanded, watching the King's resolve waver. I heard the quiver in my own voice and new that inside, my own resolve was slowly coming apart. "Surely information of attacks across the North is surely something a _Queen_ needs to know about? How in the world do you expect me to do the job correctly when you keep things so important from me?"

"At the time," He continued, quietly. All at once though, he stopped himself, as if reconsidering his own thoughts, and took a moment to study me briefly. I did not let my expression alter and instead directly on at him. A tired sigh escaped my husband's lips. "At the time when the attacks were prevalent in my mind, we were hardly on great terms, were we?" That only fuelled my anger more and I felt my brows rise eye at his remark.

"Did you not promise to be honest with me, your grace; despite even _hating _me?" I challenged before shaking my head at the man. There was a twitch in his handsome features. "Would you have _ever _told me of it, should I have never found out for myself?" The man nodded without hesitation before gesturing between us. I watched him carefully, my brows quickly burrowing at the action.

"I would have told you about it right now if you had not known_._" I could not help but scoff at that, finding nothing but disbelief from such a statement. The King had given no indication of doing such a thing before; surely that was a lie?

"What, and you believe that we are on better terms _now_ than we were before, your grace?" I asked incredulously before I could stop myself. I regretted it quickly though, seeing my husband's expression drop a little with what I believed to be hurt and some other emotion I could not detect. He body sagged at that and while I could still feel some bitterness lingering, my anger subsided upon sight of his downturned features.

"I believe so, yes." The quietness of his tone had me faltering and I quickly bowed my head from his gaze before I could help it. I could not stand the emotions behind them, finding that I felt strangely guilty all of a sudden. As the silence settled, I let out a wary breath; my mind suddenly whirling.

There was _too much _in the air between us, I realised; so much left unspoken. Despite talking as we do, our communication skills in the presence of each other was certainly something left to be desired and quickly I realised that perhaps it was not just my husband's hesitation to blame for the state we were in now. We _both _were to blame. Our relationship was so dysfunctional because honestly neither of us knew what we were doing - heck, we honestly did not really know _each other. _Despite being married the months we already had, I barely knew who my husband actually was other than the title and the name he was given. The contact between us was minimal, to the point of only necessity and having been bound together with the vows we had done, having so little to do with the man who I was supposed to spend _eternity _with was all of a sudden quite heart-breaking. What we had may not have been love, but the fact neither of us seemed willing to try was what made it all the worse. Our relationship had been forged from some wartime deal, with the implements of betrayal and lost love thrown into the mix too that had left neither of us feeling comfortable. Despite our initial intentions of making it all work, things seemed to have slipped quite quickly through the cracks.

The first stages of our marriage had been that of travelling, alongside awkward interactions and the pair of us keeping up walls from the other. We were _afraid, _I realised now. I was terrified of allowing myself fall for a man whose heart was so compromised with another and I suppose equally Robb was terrified of letting his compromised heart fall to another. It was a battle that neither party was going to triumph in and it had been ongoing right from the every start. Even in Winterfell, things took time to get better - the fear subsided slightly - and when everything eventually started to heal, Robb had to leave and everything was left up in the ominous air. Now in his presence again, I scarcely knew how to act or say. I was not sure which Robb Stark I was presented with even. Was he still the same King that wanted to hide behind his armour, holding onto the bitterness he felt from having to give up the woman he loved? Or was he perhaps the husband that had been very slowly trying to make things work between us? I could not tell because the man before me now was someone completely different than what I was used to. And I knew I was no better.

We had both changed. In our time apart, something had shifted and it seemed so clear to me now. Before, I was such a lost girl; _terrified _of falling, terrified of getting hurt. I did not know what I was doing or how to make anything right because our marriage had started off so _wrong, s_o broken. I had no idea how to fix such a seemingly impossible thing and with all the expectations of me on top of that, things were certainly too much to bear. The time Robb had given me in his absence though had given me the chance to grow without the weight of our broken marriage controlling my thoughts. I had been given the chance to find my place in Winterfell, to find my place as Queen in the North. While things may not have been perfect just yet, I knew how to get there and I now felt I had the confidence of doing so. My efforts were leading me along the right path and feeling alone in the North was no longer an issue now. I knew I had people there if I needed them - Lady Catelyn, the councilmen, Hanna, Lady Dacey - and that made it all the better knowing they were there.

All that was left for me now was to find my place of Robb Stark's wife, something I thought was rather impossible until now. If I could find my path to Queen, then surely I could find a way to fix my relationship with my husband? My efforts however, I realised, would have to depend on Robb Stark's own want to become my husband; his want to join me on this path. And this was a thought I did not realise I wanted so much until now. I wanted him to _want _it, I did not just want him doing it out of duty or out of his Stark honour. I may not have been Talisa, or some beautiful Goddess, but I would have liked to believe I was someone worth wanting in the end of all things. I had known all along what the King had had to sacrifice to get to where they were now - his heart, his happiness, his _love _\- but it had not truly dawned on me how much _I _had scarified too. I was willing to step up to a role that I had never dreamed or wanted before, become someone I was not aware I could be. I was willing to be _his Queen. _Though surely none of this would matter if Robb Stark did not want me?

"Miriella," Robb breathed after a moment, causing my eyes to jump quickly up to him. My thoughts halted all at once and I felt a strange pain after coming to such realisations. I could not bear this much longer, I knew now. The pair of us had changed, it seemed dire that our relationship did too. Robb had not moved an inch from his rigid stance upon his seat and his gaze still bore rather uncomfortably into mine. I waited hesitantly at that, expecting some sort of generic remark that would abolish the whole matter along with each of our feelings. I readied myself for such a blow, listening rather intently when the King eventually began speaking again. "I was wrong to keep the information from you, Miriella, and wrong to excuse my actions with the _then _standing of our relationship. You are right; I made a promise and I am sorry that I did not stick to it. It has never been my intention to hurt you." Despite still feeling the uncertainty, still expecting the heavy blow of his words, I grasped hold of the apology he had given me and decided to stick to this trail he was leading us down.

"You haven't." I quickly added then, my voice just as quiet though sounding also cautious. I swallowed thickly before continuing, shrugging in an attempt to defuse my nerves as I did. "I was just mad, that's all, and I can understand your hesitations." My words sounded false even to my own ears and the twist in Robb's expression spoke enough volumes as to how much he believed my words. He was quiet for a moment, studying me carefully, before speaking once more.

"Perhaps now things will be different?" Robb then offered, tilting his head to the side to meet my downturned gaze. I said nothing in reply and the King in turn nodded once before letting out a sigh. When he continued once again, he sounded just as cautious as I was feeling. "I have had a great deal of time to think during my journey up to the Wall and back; time to gather my thoughts and clear my head of what has been troubling me." His words had me hesitant and I waited curiously for where his speech was going. "After parting from you, I took the chance to consider our marriage as it currently stands and," A pause as he visibly swallowed, my own eyes widening a fraction at the mention of our marriage; _my own current woes_. "Well, I have to say that I am rather embarrassed by my treatment towards you, Miriella, thus far." I knew my expression was that of surprise as the King smiled briefly before continuing. "I've not been a very good husband to you and I have been pretending for too long now. My mother has told me as much, Lord Brynden has told me as much, even my brother, Jon, has told me of my actions and he never met you or seen us together!" He shook his head at that, looking quite disgruntled with himself, before bowing his head a little as he thought. "He was the one who rose my own parent's marriage to my attention; how theirs was loveless at first but given the chance to blossom, it did so. Unfortunately for ours, I do not believe it has had that chance to blossom and I believe that is _my _fault." Robb leaned forward then and if the table was not stretched between us, I would have shifted uncomfortably at our proximity. He seemed to conflict in whether he should take my hand or not but after a few thoughtful moments, he chose not to do so. Feeling too star-struck and overwhelmed by his words, I was glad he hadn't. "Since the start of our marriage, I have been acting rather dishonourably. Without just cause, I have blamed _you _for everything; for the arrangement, for my unhappiness, for _Talisa - _whereas in truth, there is only one person to blame and that is myself. I have been pretending for far too long that I am acting without fault in this relationship but I see now how foolish I have been. I have been a coward, Miriella; a true _coward, _who honestly does not deserve to have such a wonderful woman by his side-"

"Your grace, don't-" I breathed, not wanting to hear anymore, finding that I could not bear to hear any forced compliment come from the man's lips. My heart was racing so loudly in my chest that it roared quite profusely in my ears.

"Please." Robb murmured, his expression pained. "I mean it." Studying him with cautious eyes, I could scarcely believe to find nothing but honesty lying there before me. "You have acted beyond what my behaviour deserves, Miriella. I do not believe that I have acted befitting for a husband, but I believe you have still kept going with strength. _You_ are every bit the Queen that the North deserves." He paused then, licking his lips. "And I am not quite sure I am quite as deserving of you right now." I wanted to abolish that comment, not liking the vulnerability in his voice and feeling a little uncomfortable from hearing such kind words from the man. My voice failed me though and I had no strength to speak up then. Robb sighed softly. "But I _want_ to try to be."

It was like harmonious music to my ears; hearing such confirmations of my own desires. My heart swelled, my head spun and there was such a burn of happiness in the pit of my stomach from hearing what he had to say, that I found myself feeling quite disorientated for a moment. Sat before me now was a man looking so sincere, so honest, and for the first time properly throughout our marriage, I found myself seeing what the true Robb Stark looked like. Not a glimpse or a whisper of his true self; the whole deal. It was overwhelming and awe-inspiring to see. It was a moment that should have made me smile, that should have set the pace in our relationship once and for all, it should have become the start of how our marriage needed to started with. _Though it wasn't._ A shadow amerced itself over all the happiness and the wonder I should have been feeling, stomping on any brightness there may have been. A dark shadow that had been following us ever since the start of our journey together, hanging over us every step of the way. Something that I could not quite forget, even more so now given the proximity of such shadow. I felt rather guilty being the one to have to stomp out the strange brightness in my husband's eyes after his revelation.

Robb Stark's expression was hesitant as the silence grew and I wanted to assure the man how happy his words had made me feel, to assure him not to worry about my lack of immediate answer. But no smile graced my lips and after a contemplative moment, I let out a weary breath. Letting my features twist with a frown, the shift must have alerted the King that something was amiss as slowly, he backed his body away from mine until he was leaning against the back of his chair once more. His eyes never leaving mine, his eyebrows burrowed. The silence between us was the more unbearable than it had ever been.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, quietly. "I thought you would have been pleased." My hands were quick to run across my face and up through the strands of my hair; a nervous gesture, I knew. I swallowed thickly before speaking.

"I am." I nodded, voice cracking. "I am pleased - I'm quite over-joyed to hear you say such things to be honest. I want to try too, your grace." Robb's expression did not soften.

"Then what is it?"

"She-" I breathed, before stopping myself. My heart was beating even more prominently now than it was ever before. "There is something I need to tell you." The King quirked a questionable eyebrow, his posture unmoving. "I wanted to tell you in my letters but I did not think it was right to tell you in such a manner. I thought it was best hearing in person." A pause and I bowed my head before I could help myself. "Your uncle Edmure, as you know, arrived the day after your departure, your grace. He said he had come to meet me and also to speak with you on some matters, upon your request -"

"Yes." Robb confirmed, absently, and his interruption wavered my stride. It took me a few moments before I went on again.

"He did not come alone." Finally I met his gaze once more. After taking in the icy orbs, my body shivering beneath his stare, I decided then to just get it over with. "She's here, your grace." Robb opened his mouth to no doubt question who this "she" was but I beat him to it. "Talisa is here in Winterfell."

The King's reaction was instantaneous. All too quickly a darker mood fell across the room and though the man's eyes did not leave mine, his expression quickly fell with an symphony of emotions. His body slouched and Robb's eyes widened with shock and something else. At first, I did not want to see his reaction, finding that it was probably going to be quite unbearable to see, but I was too transfixed by his display. Never had I quite seen such strength fall apart before my very eyes and while I had initially thought that he had been quite vulnerable earlier in our interaction, I could see now that I was wrong. _This _was something quite painful to see. It was quite heart-breaking to see such awe and wonder in his features but I watched carefully, my body rigid for impact. The chambers were silent for a long time, the King seemingly digesting what I had just told him while I continued to try and keep it together. I waited for a smile of joy at such a revelation - his true love was here in Winterfell, at such a close proximity. I waited for the anger because I had not told him sooner - that I had kept such news of his beloved from him. I waited for so much to happen and yet nothing came. Only the rigid and awestruck figure of the King before me, though this lack of response only increased my anxiety for what was eventually to come. I had always perceived myself to be quite strong, but I had never felt quite as weak as I had done right then. It took everything I could not to just get up and leave.

"Say something." I murmured after a while, not wanting to delay the pain any longer. Robb opened and closed his mouth wordlessly for a moment, shaking his head and contemplating his own thoughts once more. I swallowed down the thickness in my throat as I watched. When he eventually did speak - _a single word - _the King's voice was quiet and shaking.

_"Why?"_

At first, I misunderstood his question and found myself hesitating again. Did he want us just to sit here in silence? Quickly, I realised my mistake though and knew that the man must have been enquiring about Talisa's presence. I took my time again before answering that one, my head still jumbled with thoughts.

"She came with Lord Edmure in regards to medical supplies." I admitted, my voice void of the heavy emotion I was feeling. "They are running quite low in Riverrun apparently and she wished to discuss this problem with the King." A pause as I shrugged, rigidly. "Or Queen. She has asked for our aid and after the matter came to light, it seems our own supplies are also running low too. Talisa also brought it to my attention the lack of supplies in the North so, after speaking with the council on the matter, we made the decision to enquire South for trade. Talisa is remaining in Winterfell until the trade has been confirmed or until you have concluded your business with Lord Edmure." My words came out in quite a rush; as if I was throwing all this information to the King in a bid to get rid of it from my person. After I had finished, I felt a strange weight lifting from me - after concluding all the business that Robb needed to know - but it was by no means comfortable. My worries and self-doubts instead replaced them and I could only wait anxiously to hear what the King would have to say. It seemed, right from Talisa's arrival in Winterfell, _this _was the moment I had been waiting for. Telling my husband.

"I-" Robb tried, though halted himself quickly. He sighed again after a period of time. "I don't know what to say." It was not a reaction I had wanted, but it certainly was better than anything I had imagined. At least he was not smiling, I reasoned with my quaking self. Wearily, the man ran a hand through his hair and leant forward until he was resting his face in his palms. I studied his hunched figure silently, listening to the shakiness of his breath as he attempted to calm himself down. After a moment, he suddenly whispered; "This is not what I wanted", though the tone of his voice made me realise that the comment was not for me but rather himself. Still, it left me shifting uncomfortably and soon, I braved speaking once more.

"I'm sorry for not telling you in my letter, your grace-"

"Do _not _be sorry." Robb quickly lifted his head at that, meeting my gaze quickly. There was a sudden level of certainty and firmness in his gaze then, one that had the apology dying on my lips. "You have do _nothing_ that needs apologising for, Miriella. It is me that should apologise for putting you in such a position." I braved a small smile at that, his honourable words soothing me slightly.

"You could hardly foresee this happening." I pointed out, lightly, though I knew that his apology was in regards to _everything _and not just our current predicament. It was just easier to pretend it was the latter and I was thankful that Robb did not correct me, understanding in his eyes. Another douse of thoughtful silence fell between us.

"I am surprised that my mother let her stay." My husband eventually breathed, his gaze drifting away to stare at the opposite wall, his features strained. "I would have thought she would have made her leave." His comment seemed quite off-hand, but I knew there was a strong meaning behind his words. Thinking briefly of Lady Catelyn's harshness towards the woman since her arrival, I bit my tongue from telling the man of how close things may have come to the point of casting the Volantis healer from Winterfell, under his mother's orders. That was certainly something he did not need to hear.

"I would not have allowed her to even if she had tried." I returned, finding myself once again at the receiving end of the King's piercing stare. He seemed quite surprised by my comment, beneath all the conflicting emotions that lingered upon his features, and it took him a few moments to consider what I had just said.

"I am rather surprised to hear you say that." Robb admitted after a moment and I shrugged.

"What, did you expect me to rally with your mother?" Judging by his expression, that was exactly what he was thinking. I sighed, tiredly. "I would like to believe that you know me enough to know that _that _is something I would never do, your grace. I feel no ill-feelings towards Lady Talisa." A pause as I considered the last interaction between the woman and myself; of my confessions to her and of the strange understand that I would have liked to believe was between us now. "And I have tried to make her see this too." I added quietly before I could help it, my words faint. Again, Robb's eyes twitched with surprise.

"Have you spoken with her?" He asked, gently, and I slowly nodded, hoping he would not ask for details. "Is she-" The man cut himself off, his face twisting forcibly.

"She seems well, your grace; I believe your uncle is treating her very well in Riverrun." I muttered, uncomfortable at his silent question. Surely I was not so naïve to think that the man would not wish to know of her well-being? Regardless of his words to me, I knew his feelings for Talisa had not dwindled so quickly. Still though, I could not help wincing inwardly at his silent enquiry. Robb seemed to instantly see his mistake and shook his head quickly.

"I should not ask you such questions." The man returned, frowning. After a moment, he shifted in his chair until his posture was sitting straighter. A more firmer expression took hold of his face. "_This _does not change my previous statement, Miriella. Regardless of-" A pause as Robb visibly swallowed. "_Her _presence here, I still stand by what I have just said to you . Now that I have returned to Winterfell, my focus will be that of our marriage." I smiled weakly, finding that I could not quite believe his words after hearing them a second time round. I _wanted _to believe them, but knew the weight of Talisa's presence was something too hard to forget.

"Thank you, your grace-"

"_Robb._" He muttered then, eyeing me meaningfully. "I know it is a habit of yours, but could you try and break it? Please." I nodded slowly.

"Of course," A pause. "Robb."

The man attempted a half-hearted smile but it was too forced to take affect. There appeared to be too many thoughts in my husband's mind as his attention was quickly diverted to that of the crackling fire, as soon as the smile left his lips. His brow remained creased and a frown tugged his mouth down, and I knew that there was far too much for Robb to consider to himself. My presence was no doubt more of a hindrance now, in the bid to be with his own thoughts. Quietly, I rose from chair - not even the scraping of the wood drew my husband's attention straight away - and with soft tones I told the man that I was going to leave and see if I could find Lady Catelyn, quickly making up an excuse to be in her company. Inwardly though, I knew I would not seek the woman out and instead, I would no doubt escape to the Godswood to allow myself time with my own thoughts and given the understanding in Robb's eyes when he looked my way, he could see through my lie. Regardless though, he nodded once and the informed me quietly that he would see me at the council meeting after luncheon. His comment made me pause before leaving.

"Is my presence required at the meeting?" I asked, uncertainly, having assumed that I was unneeded now the King was back. Robb smiled slightly and shrugged a shoulder in response.

"I would like you there." Was his reply and I could not help the returning smile that perked my own lips. With one last nod, I quickly excused myself from his company, closing the door to our chambers with careful ease and not missing the tired sigh from the man within.

Things were not perfect - they never were going to be, I realised - but after recalling Robb's assurances and words that he wanted to _try, _made me think that perhaps there truly was hope for us in the end. Taking Esma's advice, I knew I had to entrust a little more faith in my husband_. _Bitterly though, I could not help but think how the next step in our journey - the overlooking presence of Robb's true desire - was no doubt going to be one the hardest of them all. I just had to hope that I - _we _\- had the strength to come through it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note:**** As always, thank you so much for your support on the previous chapter! I was quite hesitant about the last update, but I am glad people have appeared to have enjoyed it anyway. This chapter is a little later than the previous lot due to the fact I took a bit of time to go back and look over some of the previous chapters again. Nothing major has changed though hopefully any spelling/grammar mistakes may have improved from chapters 1-10. I'll be going over the rest soon and no doubt I will go back YET Again and take another look at all the chapters on a later date just to triple check. **

**As for this chapter - which unfortunately may still have a few mistakes in - please let me know what you think! There are a few things that I'm unsure about and I've been staring at it for too long now that I thought it was best to just post it and hear what you guys think. If it is still in need of a tweaking, I urge you people to inform me of so and also any particular details so I can take a rethink and go back and look. I'm mostly hesitant in regards to Robb's character, but I think that's just because he's been absent for a while and I am not used to writing him. I also believe that the ending is a little abrupt, but the word count was just adding up and I couldn't really find a good way to end it. It seemed like the best idea at the time, but you guys will have to let me know. Good? Bad? Am I worrying too much?**

**On a random note I decided, for all those who are curious, to add some face claims for OCs in this story - links are on my profile. I know some people might disagree with the choices - which is completely fair enough! - but they're there if anyone wishes for extra prompt or to know who _I _think of when writing this story. I'd love to know any of your FCs if you have anyone different in mind :) I**** would also like to take this opportunity for a quick shout out! Thank you,_ WinchesterDixonBros_****, who has made an awesome banner for this story. Again, there is a link to it on my profile. As always, thank you very much for your amazing work :) I am forever grateful!**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next council meeting that very same afternoon commenced as normally as it always had done, however this time there was an extra occupied seat. The King had taken his place upon the largest of all the chairs, in the centre of the semi-circle of the council behind his sturdy wooden desk. As always, I was seated to the left of the desk upon my usual chair and could not help but glance awkwardly at the man at the centre every few moments, almost as if I was not quite sure if he was really there or not. The rest of those in the room looked rather content by Robb's presence and after things got properly underway, I could not help but feel as if there was a strange uplift amongst everyone due to his mere presence. It all felt _complete. _

Since I had last seen him hours earlier, the King now looked different. There were no essence of his inner worries or torments on his face and instead, he wore a cool and careful expression as everyone bid to start the meeting. He was keeping himself together, I could see, for the sake of his duties. This was his Kingly face, something I had rarely had the good fortune of beholding during my time in Winterfell yet. When the meeting eventually began, Robb remained interested and though I was only half listening, having already heard the information before, I could tell that Robb's attention never wavered once. He was oh-so-very professional and I could not help but admire him for it. I kept silent for the majority of the first part of the meeting and instead spent my time glancing sideways at the King, our previous exchange relaying over and over in my head as I couldn't help but think it over.

The one thing that stood out the most of all he had said was simply this; he wanted to try. It was something I had never imagined I would hear from him and the feelings after having done so were rather hard to describe. They were happy, of course, but also with a mixture of uncertainty too. Things would further change now, I realised, and this was rather frightening. Despite my wants for this to happen, I couldn't help but wonder if I was even ready to brave the next step with my husband. Could I truly be the wife he asked of me? I could not help but flush a little at the thought of what the next step in the path of our relationship would entail, my heartbeat picking up at the details. If the night of our wedding was anything to go by, then I certainly was not looking forward to the event occurring. I knew though that it would be impossible to avoid - regardless of the fact Robb was King. A woman needed to provide her husband with children after all though it was not _this _part that bothered me; it was the actual act of making the children that did. It did not help either that during a particular _uncomfortable _thought, the King's piercing eyes suddenly met mine, making me briefly wonder whether I had spoken out loud. Given the lack of reaction from the rest of the room, it seemed I had not, but I still could not help but force a somewhat awkward smile and look away immediately from my husband's stare. I could feel his gaze lingering for a few moments, no doubt curious as to my display, but I did not look at him again for quite some time to confirm his curiosity.

It was only when the topic switched to that of Maege Mormont's disappearance that I felt my interest peek and I pushed all my other thoughts aside in a bid to listen.

"There has been no word from Lady Maege, your grace." Lord Umber murmured after the subject came around. Immediately, I straightened my posture, briefly meeting Lady Catelyn's approving stare across the circle at my action. At her side, I saw Lord Brynden Tully's lips twitch in a hidden smirk when he noticed too. "She should have arrived before Lord Edmure, but she still has not shown-"

"Aye, Miriella has been telling me." Robb muttered absently, as he let a hand run along the bristles of his beard with thought. I shifted uncomfortably when I noticed the eyes turning my way at that but I ignored them in favour of glancing at my husband again. The King was silent for a moment as he stared down at the desk before him, considering the information. The air around us felt quite heavy and I could not help but flick my gaze towards the empty chair in the room, finding that it certainly brought a horrible feeling of dread upon me. "While we cannot rule out the possibility of a Bolton interference, it seems best to look at the other options. Between Winterfell and Bear Island, am I right in assuming that Deepwood Motte is the only stronghold?" His question was posed to Lord Glover which I quickly realised was due to his House occupying the holdfast - though it took a few moments of racking my brain of Septa lessons to recall this.

"That is correct, your grace." Lord Glover nodded. "And there is the Wolfswood between Winterfell and Deepwood Motte." Robb considered this again, thoughtfully, and after glancing between both men, I braved speaking.

"Is it possible that she just got lost? Lady Dacey mentioned her stubbornness to me when speaking about the matter." At that, Lord Umber chuckled.

"The woman is not known for her sense of direction, your grace; you certainly are right with that." He nodded, leaning back in his seat, the wood creaking under his weight. "Perhaps the woman is wandering the Wolfswood as we speak?" His comment was meant as a jest, though there was still a strange heaviness overhanging the room afterwards regardless. Getting lost was not exactly desirable during the recent Bolton attacks across the lands.

"We are certain that she has left Bear Island?" Lady Catelyn probed then after a pause and Robb was quick to nod.

"Aye, she wrote to tell me that she was on her way." He informed her, pausing briefly. "Lord Glover, could you write back to Deepwood Motte and ask if Lady Maege's party has already passed through your harbour? If she has, then it gives us a better understanding of where she is and if it is the case that she is somewhere in the Wolfswood then searches must be sent out to look for her. I will also write to Bear Island once more to check that she is not perhaps returned back there for any reason."

"And if she is not at Bear Island or has passed through the harbour, your grace?" I asked, hesitantly, not liking the frown on Robb's face as he looked to me then.

"Then we are to assume that there have been issues at sea between Bear Island and Deepwood Motte." Lord Brynden added cuttingly before Robb could, leaving a relatively darkened mood in the air. "We should pray to the Gods that _that_ is not the case." I inwardly found myself agreeing with him. Before I had not even considered the possibilities of something happening to Lady Maege's ship out in the waters between Bear Island and Westeros but now, the worry began to mount. I was not sure what was worse now; a Bolton attack or her ship sinking. Neither were particularly very pleasant.

The matter of Lady Maege was rounded up pretty quickly, with letters to both Deepwood Motte and Bear Island for confirmation of the woman's movements as the first course of action before scouts would be sent out into the Wolfswood. I said no more on the matter, not sure what else I could provide, but felt uncertain for the end decision. It was unnerving to think that it perhaps was a Bolton attack that had hindered the Mormont woman's arrival and that search for her would be further prolonged by the decision to write _letters. _Inwardly though, I understood Robb's methods in his bid to do so, knowing that it would do no good sending out scouts into the forest in search for her, if she was unlikely to be there; he would be putting those men at risk too if he did so without true cause. Despite an understanding though, it still left me feeling wary.

When the King bid the council meeting to a close, Lord Glover was the first to depart, informing everyone that he was going to write and send his letter to the Glover holdfast immediately before making tracks. As Lord Edmure - who had been relatively quiet throughout the duration of the meeting - stood up to leave too, Robb quickly stopped his uncle and requested a moment to speak with him. Before Lord Edmure could retake his seat, Lord Umber was quick to step in then too.

"I was hoping that I might have a word with you actually, your grace?" He asked, his tone strangely serious. Robb studied the large man before nodding slowly, taking in Greatjon's tense expression with a frown. The King's uncle remained in the room after Lord Umber assured him that he was fine with hearing what he had to say, and the three of us that remained made to leave the trio to it. I was last to follow Lady Catelyn and her brother, Lord Brynden, out and I could not help but glance back at the men that remained behind before closing the door after me. I was surprised that Lord Umber met my gaze and instead of the usual grin he would bestow me with, he merely nodded in a somewhat solemn way. Confused, I sent Robb - who seemed to match what I was feeling - a frown before quietly shutting the chamber door. As I followed the Tully siblings back down the corridor into the heart of the castle, I could not help but wonder what Lord Umber deemed such a serious matter that he needed to discuss with the King in private about.

I did not have wonder very long however as that very same evening, I found out exactly _what _Lord Umber had wished to discuss with my husband. After spending the day pottering around the castle, speaking occasionally with those who were brave enough to ask for my assistance, I retired back to my bed chambers to prepare for dinner. Esma was there waiting for me when I got there and I smiled warmly to the woman, surprised to see hesitation in her replying one. As I stripped down and got into the tin tub to bathe, I asked my handmaid what was the matter.

"The King had returned today." Esma replied, carefully and I stared back at her with a raised eyebrow. Was that not obvious? "I was not sure how you would be." At least she was honest, I thought as I began to scrub at my skin.

"It's been very strange speaking with him again after so long, I will say that." I admitted before sighing. "I suppose we shall just have to wait and see how things go from here." There was a pause before she continued.

"Are you happy to see him?" Equally, I couldn't help but hesitate too. It certainly was a rather loaded question, one that I was not sure I could even properly answer in the state of current things right now. I found that my head was far too overloaded with emotions and thoughts to even begin to comprehend what I was feeling right now. There was far too much going on, I reasoned with myself before letting out a shaky breath. Esma's quizzical expression though was enough to make me rethink my immediate thought to abolish her question aside. She was my friend after all and she was more than happy to listen to whatever mayhem was going on inside my mind right now. She had done so for the past thirteen years anyway, so it seemed foolish to stop now.

"I'm not sure." I finally replied. "I can't really describe what I'm feeling right now, Esma. I suppose in some ways yes, I am happy to see him. But I'm also confused and scared and anger and hurt and-" I cut myself off, staring down into the ripples of the water. "I have not been in this situation before, I don't know what to feel." Esma chuckled lightly at that.

"Of course you have not been in this situation before; you only marry once!" I breathed a laugh too, though I knew mine came out more weary than hers.

"No, I just mean that I have never been in a situation where I have such confusing feelings in regards to a man." I told her, honestly. "It seemed so simple before; I would merely detest them or tolerate them. With the King though, things are so different. Despite all the hardships we have been through, I cannot detest him; I _understand _the reasoning behind his actions. And I am not exactly tolerating him either because I find that I sometimes _want _to be in his company. I just-" A pause. "I don't know." Glancing up towards Esma, I saw a small smile on her face.

"Perhaps it is just safe to say that you _like_ your husband, Ella?" I shifted warmly at her recall of my nickname, before finding that the revelation of liking my husband only made me frown instead.

"I do not feel anything romantic towards him." I denied, far too quickly for my own liking. Esma's smile immediately grew and she shrugged lightly.

"Like and love are too different things; you can like a man without being in love with him. Perhaps you merely care for him in a way a friend would?" _Care for him _was not a sentiment I had used before in reference to the King and now I found it did not quite settle right with me. The concept of friendship though softened me and I thought this over a moment. While I was more than happy to consider the man a friend, I did not think the strange flusters I would feel sometimes in his presence was something present in friendship. Glancing awkwardly at Esma, I decided to voice my concerns again.

"Sometimes when I am around him, I feel-" I paused then, not sure how to even explain these feelings. Struggling, I opened and closed my mouth a moment, finding that it was almost unexplainable. "It's strange, Esma, I cannot really describe it. I do not want to say flustered because that only reminds me of my sisters and I am_ not _love-struck like they were. I get nervous, I guess; uncertain of myself." I did not look at Esma as I spoke, not sure I wanted to see the expression on her face. Instead, I stared across at the other wall, feeling my cheeks heat with embarrassment that I was even having this conversation. "I feel myself getting all hot and I feel sick a little but it is not entirely unpleasant. This does not happen all the time I am with him, only occasionally if he says something or does something-" A pause as I tried to think of an example. "Sometimes I get like this if I catch him looking at me or if he gets too close to me or-" At that, I cut myself off and frowned heavily as I replayed my own words in my head. Quickly, I felt completely overwhelmed with my humiliation now. "Forget it, I sound like a foolish little girl!"

"Do not be silly!" Esma was quick to abolish and when I braved looking at her, I saw a soft expression on her face. There was no inch of mocking in her features and after quickly scanning every inch to make sure she was not lying to me, I relaxed a little. "You do not sound like a foolish girl. What you are feeling is natural." At that, I frowned once more though this time with confusion.

"And what am I feeling then?"

"Attraction, Ella." Esma offered simply with a grin. "It is hardly surprising that you do find the King attractive; he is a very handsome man after all. I cannot count the times I have heard the other maids discussing him down in the servant's quarters, I believe he has certainly caught the eye of many young maidens." She paused them to soften her grin to a more kinder smile. "Do not trouble yourself, being attracted to someone - your own husband, no less - does not make you weak. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling." Instead of replying verbally, my voice failing me for a moment, I merely nodded instead and Esma turned away to allow me the time to continue bathing in silence. Of course, I did so now with a whole cluster of new thoughts rapidly racing inside my head.

_Attraction? _The thought certainly left my heart racing slightly and though I had always admitted that the man was handsome, I was not aware that the feeling had run quite so deep. I shifted awkwardly a moment, completely horrified that I had even admitted my feelings to Esma but strangely glad that I had. It was _natural _she had said, it did not make me weak to think like this. It certainly answered a few questions that I had, but also opened too many more in their space. I did not know how falling in love worked, but the fact that I seemed to like the King and was attracted to him, only meant that surely it would be inevitable that I should fall in love with him too? And surely if that was what I thought I wanted, why did the possibility terrify me so much? With a long, drawn out breath, I realised the answer to that question immediately; _Talisa. _Her presence here in Winterfell still overhung like a shadow over everything. I could not ignore her presence while she was here and I realised then that if I did fall in love with Robb, then I did not even want to comprehend the pain that would follow if I saw them both together. Could I honestly bear it? I did not want to find out. If I was to fall in love with my husband, then I silently urged the Gods that Talisa would be gone when it happened.

Thinking of the conversation that I had had with the King, I knew that I was hopeful for the future now, even though I knew things would not be so straight forward. At least we both wanted the same thing now, I reasoned; it would make some things easier. Glancing to where Esma now busied about the room, I wondered if I should inform her of the conversation I had had with the King earlier that morning after his arrival. After confiding so much in her, surely it only made sense to continue? Strangely though, I found the words dying on my tongue before the possibility could arise. Rather than explaining the entire interaction to Esma, I decided to keep my interaction with Robb to myself and instead mulled over it silently as I continued to bathe. Maybe this was a situation that only Robb and I could truly decipher? Perhaps it was simply best to leave it between the two of us?

Once I had finished bathing, I quickly dried and dressed into the gown that Esma had chosen for the evening. It was thankfully not the green one and I was glad that Esma had not attempted to push any boundaries by choosing the gown that rather resembled my bridal dress. It was certainly not a sight I wanted to push on Robb's first day back. Despite our intentions to try, it seemed that turning up to his first evening dinner back in a dress likened to my wedding dress would only tempt fate a little too closely.

After finishing with the gown, Esma urged me to sit before the mirror so she could arrange my hair. Ruefully, I urged that she keep it simple and though she promised that she would, there was a stupidly mischievous smile on her face that I could not quite trust. She had barely gotten started though when suddenly, the door to the chambers opened quite quickly, startling both Esma and I. Glancing into the vanity mirror that I sat in front of, I made out the familiar figure of Robb Stark in the reflection and saw Esma quickly bow towards him. In my seat, I could not help but shift awkwardly as I recalled my handmaid's and my previous conversation about him.

"Hello again, Esma." Robb murmured, stepping inside the room but did not shut the door. "I hope you are well?" My handmaid nodded in return, smiling pleasantly. As the pair interacted, I quickly took the chance to brush through the ends of my darkened locks, softening the knots that were tangled there. It was a bid to keep myself occupied as the nerves set in and I did all I could not to turn around or look in the mirror at the two figures behind me.

"Very well thank you, your grace." I heard the other woman reply behind me. "It is good to see you again." Before I could help it, I glance briefly at my husband in the mirror and I saw him nod once before his expression shifted. Suddenly the polite pleasantries were quickly dropped.

"Can you leave my wife and I for a moment please, Esma?" I couldn't help but pause as he referred to me as his "wife", having never heard him call me as such before - despite perhaps in a rather cutting manner on our wedding day. Even Esma seemed to shift in confusion as she glanced back at me, as if to seek my approval, and after meeting her gaze in the vanity, I nodded slowly. With a bow of her head and a secret smile only sent my way, Esma then collected the remnants of whatever clothes of mine she would need to wash for the following day before leaving us be. When the door closed behind her, I couldn't help but feel the air she had left behind darken quite uncomfortably. As I continued tackling through my hair, I heard Robb's slow footsteps approach before stopping quite close behind. Hesitantly, I glanced over my shoulder and was glad to see that the man had taken a seat at the table, not quite sure how I would feel to have him standing directly behind me as Esma had previously done. Upon meeting my gaze, the King sent me a somewhat strained smile.

Of course, the silence between us was rather awkward at first and it did not help that Esma's words were replaying over and over in my head. I continued combing through my hair absently, all too aware of Robb's presence behind me, though did not seek out his gaze again. I instead waited patiently see what it is that he wished to speak with me alone about, all the while my heart beating quite rapidly in my chest. Was this the attraction? It felt all too uncomfortable to me, I reasoned, and quickly I tried to push the thoughts away and instead focused on what Robb wished to speak with me in private about. I could not deny that I was a little worried now as to what the matter would be on, given his dismissal of Esma and his somewhat tense mood. Was there something wrong? Had something happened? Briefly then, I began to worry that maybe there had been more news about Lady Maege in my absence from the man or maybe word of another Bolton attack. Panicked, I was half-ready to ask the King what was the matter though his low tone quickly spoke up before I had the chance.

"I spoke with Lord Umber." I paused mid-brush and frowned slightly. I remembered then that the larger man had requested Robb's attention about something and judging by the King's demeanour, it did not seem good. I swallowed thickly before carrying on with my previous activities, not looking at my husband's figure in the reflection.

"Is everything alright?" There was a moment of silence before I received an answer, which followed after a long sigh.

"Why did you not tell me about the confrontation you had with those drunkards?" Again, at that I stopped. I could detect what I believed to be a hint of annoyance in the King's tone and after placing the brush down, I turned to face him. His cool gaze stared back as he sat, arms folded, in his chair. There was something quite tense about his demeanour and if I did not know better, I would have said there was concern on Robb's expression too. After considering his question and the incident he was asking me about, I let out a sigh myself before shrugging.

"I didn't think it would be of importance." I replied, honestly. The whole confrontation with those men had in fact slipped my mind completely until now. I had not seen any of the men around Winterfell since though I kept their faces and names to memory should any more problems arise. The thought of telling Robb what had happened had never truly been something I had even considered until now. My reply only seemed to make the King unhappier though as his frown deepened.

"You did not think it would be of importance?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. I had no time to reply as the man scoffed in disbelief before continuing. "You are my wife, Miriella; of course it is important. You could have been hurt-"

"But I wasn't." I cut in, eyeing the King with confusion. Why was he suddenly acting so concerned? While I may have wanted a change in the man, I was not sure I was going to like being coddled. My previous nerves and embarrassment from earlier had certainly vanished in an instant now as I took in the current conversation. I was glad to see that whatever feelings I had for the man were not controlling my emotions completely; Robb was not a saint after all.

"Because Lord Umber intervened." Robb returned, almost harshly. I only stared back, frowning. "What would have happened if he hadn't? Things could have gone seriously differently, Miriella. You must not act so foolishly-"

"Don't." I ground out then, shaking my head. I was thankful that the King paused then to allow me to speak, feeling some anger burning within me now. "Do not sit there and berate me, Robb. Just because you claim you want things to change between us, does not mean they have done. I will not sit here and listen to you dolling out your fake concerns and scoldings for something you probably do not fully understand." His eyes narrowed at that and he opened his mouth to speak once more. Quickly though, I continued. "Aye, I will admit that perhaps I was a little in over my depth but do not think that I was so weak-willed with those men. Yes, Lord Umber stepped in but I was doing a decent enough job keeping them at bay beforehand-"

"You should not be putting yourself in a position where you need to!" Robb cried, shaking his head. "Just because you are Queen, does not make you invincible." I paused then, thinking over his words and the frustration in his gaze. While my own did not subside, I spoke now with a less harsher tongue.

"Those men were insulting one of Winterfell's current guests. Did you honestly expect me to just let them do so?" I asked and I watched as there seemed to be a shift in the man's expression.

"Which guest?" I didn't answer him, but I knew my silence spoke full volumes. When Robb's features softened, I was not sure whether to be pleased or annoyed and chose to remain silent. "You defended her?" I couldn't help but scoff, turning away from my husband in an attempt to calm my anger.

"You already know my feelings in regard to Talisa. I'm not sure why you sound so surprised." I muttered, dryly. "I was leaving the Healing Keep when I heard them call on her - they were saying all sorts of vile things. I wasn't about to walk by idly as they carried on, so I went over and said something. It is my duty as host to make sure our guests are treated well, after all." When silence followed, braved risking a glance back at my husband and was surprised to find him staring back, coolly. I could not work out what emotion was there behind his gaze though I was glad to see that his anger seemed to have subsided slightly. If anything, the man looked thoughtful though I was not sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Do you remember their faces?" He asked after a moment, his tone softer than before. I nodded slowly. "You will identify these men to me." I swallowed thickly then, hesitant now by the gravel in his voice.

"And what will you do with them?" Robb's lack of answer was worrying to say the least. "Are you going to punish them?"

"I will not have my men disrespect their Queen or any guests here in Winterfell." He replied finally, tone hard. I did not say anything at that, instead mulling the prospect over and finding that it settled quite unpleasantly in my stomach. Of course, surely I expected nothing less? He was the King after all, I was just unused to this sort of system now. Despite being Queen for a while now, not once had punishment ever come into play but I knew that did not mean it did not exist. Robb sighed wearily then, drawing my attention once more. "I also think it is best to assign you a guard."

"Excuse me?" I demanded then, shocked by his comment. "A _guard_?" Robb nodded without thought, ignoring my incredulous expression.

"For protection; to keep you out of trouble." He muttered, looking thoughtful once more. "Despite your best intentions, that does not disregard the fact that confronting those men alone was dangerous. And given the recent Bolton attacks too, it seems quite foolish of me not to provide you protection until now. My uncle, Lord Edmure, was the one to remind me how rather unorthodox it even is for Queen to not have a guard and unfortunately, I do have to agree." I opened my mouth to speak then, to counter my argument that it was also strange that _he _did not have a guard either, but Robb swiftly cut me off. "I'm doing this for you, Miriella; I want to keep you safe." Any words in response fell short at that and I found that I could only stare back at my husband now, almost in confusion. He wanted to keep me _safe?_ The concept sounded so very foreign to me; no one had ever tried to keep me safe before. Back at the Twins it was a case of taking care of yourself, which was an attitude I had grown up with. I had to learn how to look after myself as I knew no one else would. Yet now, here sat Robb Stark before me now, telling me about how _he _was going to keep me safe. It was a sentiment that made my chest ache slightly and slowly, I felt any bitterness or anger subside. I continued frowning at my husband still, unsure whether to truly trust his words. His open expression, however, was rather hard to disregard. After a moment, Robb tried another somewhat strained smile. "I will let you choose your own Queensguard if you wish?"

"How kind of you." I murmured back, lightly, though it was meant in jest. Robb breathed a chuckle while I considered his demand.

I did not particularly like the idea of having someone following me around constantly, but given the stubbornness in my husband's gaze, I knew he was not going to let it go. My life had already changed quite dramatically since leaving the Twins and though I was not happy, I knew I was going to have to accept this next change just as readily as the rest. I considered those of his men that I knew, though found that I could barely bring many names to mind. And surely none of them would be happy to take a place as my guard anyway? Could I honestly expect any of them to lay down their life so willingly to a Queen who had only just come into power? I knew the basis of what it would mean to be in the Queensguard - true dedication, and if Robb was going to follow strictly to the methods, then whoever it was would have to give up their freedom for a family, for a future. They would have to give their life _for me. _The thought was truly quite daunting and I found I was not quite sure if I was truly capable of forcing someone to do it if they did not wish to. Who would be willing to give their life so completely to protect?

Almost instantaneously, a face came to mind at that question. Someone who I was well aware was willing to give up their life and freedom in such a manner; who had told me as such. Of course, they had not declared that they would do so for _me, _but rather my husband, though I could not help but hope that our growing companionship would perhaps aid in the change. Glancing back at the King, I saw a somewhat expectant look staring back and after taking a moment to quickly reconsider my thoughts, I let out a wary sigh.

"I can only think of one person who I would choose." I told him and in return he raised a questionable eyebrow. "But I would rather you _ask _them if they would be happy being my guard instead of merely assigning them to the role. If they do not want to, I don't want to force them." After a moment, Robb nodded.

"I will _ask _them." He assured me. Judging by his expression, he already seemed to know who I was going to say.

"I choose Dacey Mormont."

* * *

Over the next few days, I spent a considerable amount of time in and out of the council chambers; participating in various discussions with Robb and the council. It was strange at first, to say the least, though I was happy to remain a part of it all, after worrying that I would be unneeded once Robb returned. Mostly the meetings were about the arrangements for the wildlings supplies though once that situation had been concluded and the deals had been made, things turned to the trading situation for medical supplies with both the North and the South. With still no reply from King Stannis, the focus was mainly on arranging trading with the rest of the North and with everyone's influence, the whole thing seemed to be running quite well. I found myself quite surprised too when an evening after one of the meetings, the King turned around and commended me for all my work on it in his absence. Of course, I hardly thought I had done very much and but Robb still insisted that I take some of this achievement, even offering me what I believed to be a friendly squeeze of the shoulder as he told me he was "proud". It was a physical gesture I had seen plenty of men do, the King and his councilmen no different, but _this _seemed strangely more than just a congratulatory offer. When Robb looked away somewhat sheepishly afterwards, I knew it must have been, but I said nothing of it, finding that I did not like how Esma's words of attraction immediately came to mind.

Usually the meetings would be held in the afternoon of the day, leaving me time for my duties in the morning and finishing just ready for dinner in the evening. I would retire immediately to Robb's and my bed chambers, sometimes with my husband but mostly on my own. Normally, the King would wait a little longer to either "consider some things" or speak with someone privately. I never questioned it, but wondered if perhaps he was holding back a while to allow me the chance to get ready in private. Whenever he would eventually return, it would always be after I had bathed and dressed, and Robb would look quite relieved each time he saw me sat before the vanity mirror each time he returned. When I spoke to Esma about it, she told me that the man was providing me with the comfort of getting ready in peace, knowing that his presence in the room would surely make the whole process rather daunting. I was grateful for his consideration though did not like the looks my handmaiden would send me when Robb did eventually enter the room in the evenings. It certainly made me regret telling the woman anything, though I knew it was too late to take it back.

As I was so used to this routine now, I was therefore quite surprised when one day, the King asked that I stay behind after the council meeting. When he asked that Lord Edmure did too, I only frowned further with confusion, sharing a look with Lady Catelyn as she left the room after the other men. She appeared just as confused as I felt and I found that it did not provide me with any comfort. Usually it was me that was out of know in regards to information, with Lady Catelyn holding back to allow Robb the chance to say his piece. Now though, she seemed to be in equally the same situation as me and I was unsure truly what that meant. I remained in my seat, watching as Lord Edmure moved forward to sit in one of the nearer chairs, finding that the man looked a whole lot less confused than I was feeling. In turn, Robb leaned back in his chair, looking rather calm as he watched the rest of the council leave the chambers. It was only when the door closed behind them all that he switched his gaze towards me.

"Miriella, there is something we wish to speak with you about." Robb began calmly and I could not help but glance between both men with slight uncertainty. When Lord Edmure strained a smile when I met his gaze, I was not sure what to think. My husband's stance had not relaxed and I was rather glad that he was not dancing around the subject as he quickly launched into an explanation. "As you know, I have called my uncle here to Winterfell to discuss some rather important matters with." I nodded slowly, aware of this already but unsure why they felt that _I _needed to be involved with their discussion. "And well, we are in need of your input." Raising an eyebrow, I said nothing at first. Why in the world would they need _my_ input?

"What is the matter about?" I asked, hesitantly. The room was silent for a moment though I recalled then a particular conversation I had had on the matter with Lady Catelyn already. She had told me that Robb had requested Lord Edmure's visit in the name of Arya's betrothal to my brother, Waldron. Though no one was indeed sure what the King's intentions had truly been, it seemed to involve Arya _not _marrying Waldron Frey whatsoever yet how Lord Edmure was involved in Robb's scheme was beyond me.

"It is about Arya and your father's request that she marry one of his sons." I knew as much though did not let on. Robb waved a hand in his uncle's direction. "Lord Edmure and I were thinking of an alternative."

"You are going to break your deal with my father?" I asked then, aware that my voice came out quite worried. My husband had already threatened to break his word by wanting to marry another woman, was he honestly going to do so with Arya now too? Knowing my father as well as I did, I knew he would not be a very forgiving man if this was the case.

"Not break it, just alter it." The King countered and only succeeded in making me frown further. "I do not want my sister to be forced into something she does not want; not after everything she has been through. She deserves better than that." He did not want Arya to end up like him, was that what he was saying? The thought left quite a bitter taste on my tongue, though I remained silent. "And I do not want to anger your father, so I am going to offer him another option." At that, he gestured to Lord Edmure once more. "My uncle is the Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. He is also currently unwed and a rather perfect match for any young maiden who is in need of a husband." A pause as Robb eyed me meaningfully. "One of your sisters, perhaps?" Instantly, I understood the situation and I glanced between both men silently for a moment.

"You wish to marry Lord Edmure to one of my sisters?" I breathed, quietly. "In place of Arya's match to Waldron?" Again, I felt some worry settle in as I considered my father, Walder Frey. He had requested Arya Stark, how would he react when he was instead given Edmure Tully? I concealed my thoughts from both men a moment, eyeing their expectant expressions as they awaited some sort of reaction from me. Did they want approval? As I was unclear if I could honestly give them it. Given my position as Robb's Queen and my promise that I would provide an honest council, I decided to voice my uncertainty. "I'm not sure what my father will say to such a suggestion."

"He has a King, surely that would soften him?" Robb reminded me, in return. I swallowed hard, not saying anything a moment. "I have taken one of his sons as my squire, I have married one of his daughters – as long as he has another marriage, will he not be happy?" I could see his point; Olyvar a King's squire, me a Queen – surely as long as _someone _was married it would not matter? Walder Frey was a proud man though, I reminded myself, and was someone who would not be so easily persuaded. Briefly, I studied Lord Edmure, wondering what my father would make of him before reminding myself of his titles. _Lord of Riverrun; Lord Paramount of the Trident – _they were impressive titles, that was for sure. Though the question was whether they were impressive enough to tempt Walder Frey.

"I suppose you would have to discuss that with him." Robb raised a prompting eyebrow and I sighed before shrugging. "My father is a difficult man, Robb. I do not want to give you false assurances when I honestly am not sure how he will react. Perhaps he will take your offer, but I cannot guarantee it." The King nodded, his face thoughtful for a while. As he thought, I turned my attention to Lord Edmure. He was rather silent during Robb's explanation and his rigid stance and expression had me frowning. "Are you willing to take this match, my lord?" It seemed rather surprising to me that the man would so readily marry a woman just at his nephew's bidding but then again, I knew all too well the situations of arranged marriages and of course, Robb was his King after all.

"I am willing enough, your grace." He replied, somewhat stiffly. I was not so convinced and quickly turned to my husband, eyeing him meaningfully. Surely he was not going to force his uncle into such a drastic decision?

"Lord Edmure has been over-speculating all the stories that Westeros has in regards to Frey women." Robb explained, harshly, his words directed towards his uncle now. In the air, I could sense that this was perhaps an argument already previous discussed between the two men. Judging by Lord Edmure's hard expression, he seemed to be holding back now and I gathered it was due to my presence. "He is more concerned with what his possible wife will look like, rather than the welfare of his own niece." Lord Edmure scoffed at that, shaking his head, but did not deny Robb's words. I was a little surprised when the King waved a hand in my direction. "Look upon my wife now, my lord." I shifted awkwardly when Lord Edmure's gaze unbashfully turned my way, not sure I liked the sudden attention I was suddenly getting. "She is a Frey. Now tell me, is she as hideous as the stories make out?" My self-esteem was somewhat grateful that the man did not take too long to consider before he let out a wary sigh, shaking his head.

"Of course not, your grace." He murmured. When Robb glanced my way too, I remained still as his eyes studied the length of my body briefly. I felt heat rise upon my cheeks but I said nothing, aware of both the pairs of eyes on me right now and not liking the sudden scrutiny I was receiving. I was not a prize to look at, I wanted to say, but bit my tongue. I was glad when the King looked to his uncle once more, both of them releasing me from their stares. I let out a quiet breath in relief.

"With Miriella's beauty as an example and my own word having met each of her sisters; I can assure you, my lord, that your wife will not be hideous." As Lord Edmure considered his nephew's words, I felt my stomach twist slightly at my husband's implications of a compliment. Of course, it had not been outright, but it still had the same effect. I let out another shaky breath in an attempt to calm my nerves and after a moment, the man across from me nodded. While tension still riddled Lord Edmure's features, some of his previous tension had dispatched. Robb turned to me once more then. "Miriella, given you know your sisters better than myself, I was hoping your could suggest which of them would be the better match for my uncle?" At first, I deemed his question quite a hard one but after considering it for a mere moment, I knew exactly which of my sisters would be the best choice.

"Roslin." I replied and judging by Robb's expression, he was not surprised by my answer. My next words were directed towards Lord Edmure. "She is one of my younger sisters, my lord, at nineteen years of age. While I may be somewhat biased, I can assure you that while she may not be beautiful, she is surprisingly pretty for Frey. Roslin is very kind too with a shy and reserved nature." I glanced towards the King then briefly. "My sister is not well liked with our father, which I suppose is due to her soft nature, and during the month of the King's choosing she expressed to me of her want to leave the Twins. With this knowledge, I suppose she would be quite happy to hear of this arrangement." I paused briefly, eyeing the man opposite me thoughtfully for a moment. "You seem a kind man, Lord Edmure, and I do hope you would take care of my sister should you marry her. She deserves an honourable man." Not letting the man reply, I again turned back to Robb. "I would ask that you let me write to Roslin first before speaking with my father. I want to ask of her approval beforehand, if that is alright?" Immediately, the King nodded, his expression softened.

"Of course."

I made a bid to leave then, excusing myself and claiming that I was going to go and consider my letter to Roslin. When the King did eventually return to our chambers later that evening to find that I still had not written my letter, while he seemed confused, he did not question me on it and instead the subject was left aside for the evening. I did not write the letter that day and even the following day, I made no move to do so either as my thoughts on the matter preoccupied me too much.

Robb wished to go against my father and while it may not have been extreme as his near bid to marry Talisa, I was not sure that it would go down so well with Lord Walder. As I said to both Robb and Lord Edmure, my father was a difficult man who would not be pleased when he would find out he could not get what he wanted. The pact had been for Arya Stark who is indeed a Princess, despite her own denial. While Lord Edmure may have been quite successful in the way of his Lordship, I was unsure which of the two my father would deem more worthy. In the base of all things, bitterly I could imagine Walder Frey denying Robb's offer merely to spite the man after almost breaking his initial betrothal and also for Ser Quentyn's injury at Grey Wind's bidding. Still though, I could not cast aside my husband's point; I, Walder Frey's daughter, had successfully married the King in the North and Olyvar Frey was his squire. Surely that was more than enough glory to subside the blow of Arya's match? While I could only hope, I knew I could not be certain. It was now when I urged to be amongst my sisters, to have someone to discuss the matter with who truly knew Walder Frey as I did. While I knew I would inevitably write the letter to Roslin, I still wanted some assurance other than Robb's. I knew Waldra would be the perfect candidate to ask though of course, that was rather impossible now.

It was the following day, that I remembered that I was not the _only _Frey here in Winterfell.

Upon first glance, I had always assumed that Olyvar Frey was much older than I - and even Waldra for that matter too. Though after being allowed the time to truly consider my brother for a moment, I realised quite suddenly that the man was much more youthful than I had first anticipated. It was his eyes that first made me over guess his age - they were quite sharp and enhancing, taking quite a focus from the rest of his features. I had initially thought they were beady like our father's, though now I would instead describe them as _fierce_. The rest of his face however was so very Frey-like; thin and pointed and cunning, though Olyvar was by no means hideous. He may not have been as muscled or built like the other men around Winterfell or take their rugged looks, but that did not stop the lingering eyes that followed his figure whenever he passed by. I had never realised my brother received such attention until after the King's - and Olyvar's - arrival back home again and as I was finally granted the opportunity to see the man. It was only then that I truly was able to speak properly with one of my many brothers.

I was heading back from one of my meetings with the masons on the outer wall when I spotted Olyvar's familiar figure on my travels. Hesitating in my step, I considered the man for a moment, as he stood lingering near the stables, before glancing around to see if I could spy my husband nearby. It seemed only reasonable that the King's squire should be near the presence of the King himself. After realising that Robb was nowhere to be found however, I realised that perhaps the man had been given some time alone or was perhaps out tending to an order given to him. Curiously, I braved venturing over to him. Olyvar spotted me as I approached, a devilish smirk lighting up his face when he saw me. I suppose to most it would have been quite disrespectful to smirk in such a manner to someone of a higher position - to a _Queen_ no less - though given who we both were, I knew Olyvar was aware that it was something he could get away with in my presence. We were both Freys after all.

"My Queen." Olyvar tilted his head politely towards me before straightening out his stance, causing me to raise an eyebrow up at him.

"Olyvar." I murmured back before pausing. "Or is it _Ser _Olyvar now? You did say that you were to be knighted." It was in our father's terms, after all. My brother's lips twitched with amusement.

"It's just Olyvar at the moment, I have not been knighted yet." He told me and I was surprised that he did not look as put out by this fact as I had expected. Did the man not want to become a knight? Surely being a squire was not all that exciting. I decided to verbal my thoughts.

"You do not seem so displeased by this, brother." Olyvar continued smirking, shrugging once in reply.

"Being the King's squire is not so bad." He replied, casually, turning away to study inside the stables a moment. "I suppose there are worse men to provide my services too." At his apparent honesty, I still found myself quite shocked. While I was quite resigned to that fact that Robb Stark was indeed better than most men, I was still surprised to hear such matching thoughts from another Frey, no less. Perhaps Olyvar and I were quite similar in that regard?

"Then when are you to gain knighthood?"

"His Grace tells me that I can be knighted whenever I wish, all I have to do is tell him." Olyvar informed me and I breathed a chuckle of disbelief. So it seemed my brother _wanted _to remain a squire - it was certainly an interesting turn of events for my father's pact. I could imagine Walder Frey quite impressed by his achievement of making one of his children a Queen and another a knight. It would be a rather unfortunate shame when he found out that his son did not appear to want to knighthood as of yet. Given the expression of my brother's face, it seemed Olyvar was fully aware of this fact too and I found myself smirking back up at him.

"What are your current orders today then, dear brother?" I asked, tilting my head up to study the taller man. Olyvar nodded towards the stables.

"To ready his Grace's horse." He told me, lightly, lips turned upwards as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "I believe him and some of the other men are going out on a hunt today." I nodded once, recalling Lord Umber mentioning as much earlier than breakfast and was unsurprised by the news. I was glad that the King had not asked that I join them, not all that keen on the idea of riding horseback. It was not a love that I shared with the rest of my sisters, it had to be said. In the brief silence, I studied the man beside me curiously for a moment, considering his presence around Winterfell and the lack of times I had seen him with my husband. It certainly was strange to think that though Olyvar was Robb's squire, he scarcely seemed to be by his side.

"I don't see you often, Olyvar." I murmured suddenly, catching my brother's attention. He turned an raised a quick eyebrow. "I rarely see you with Robb." At that, Olyvar shrugged.

"Perhaps his Grace has already sent me away on a job when you see him, sister?" He replied, briskly, his tone rather uncaring. After a pause though, my brother quirked a smirk. "Or perhaps you are just not looking hard enough. I suppose there are _other _things that distract you." I found that I did not like his implications and judging by his expression, he knew all too well what reaction his words had received. Rebuked a moment, I took a second to consider his words.

"I should hope you don't speak like this in front of the King." Olyvar chuckled before shrugging once more.

"Of course not, your grace. You and I are family, after all." I scoffed in disbelief, shaking my head.

"That does not make me any less of your Queen." I reminded him, lightly. "I could reprimand you for how you speak to me. I_ could_ tell Robb." My brother's grin did not subside.

"But you won't." He instead countered, good-naturedly, and I knew that he was right. At that, one of the stable boys came scuttling out, eye widening at the sight of me before he quickly bowed. With a clumsy mutter of "your grace", that had Olyvar smirking to no end, he then turned to my brother to inform him that the King's horse was ready. "Take her out to the courtyard, ready for the King and his party to leave." The boy nodded quickly before rushing back inside. Glancing up at Olyvar, I saw the Frey man was still looking rather amused.

"Manners would not go amiss." I muttered, turning and following Olyvar as he slowly made his way towards the main courtyard too. After a few moments, I heard the sounds of following hooves on the cobbled ground and glancing over my shoulder, I saw Robb's horse being led in the same direction. As he walked, Olyvar held his head high, his hands still clasped tightly around his back. He looked oh-so-very proud and dutiful, his image cracking with the amused upturn of his lip. He said nothing in return to my comment, but his expression said it all. After a few moments, my previous thoughts came to mind. "I thought I might speak with you about something actually, Olyvar."

"Sounds serious, your grace."

"It is." At the hardness of my tone, I saw Olyvar's smirk quickly fade and his gaze narrowed with interest. Without saying a word, he inclined his head in question and I let out a sigh before continuing. "The pact that the King made with our father; he had three agreements, yes?" My brother nodded. "Robb was to marry one of his daughters; you were to become his squire and gain knighthood; and Arya Stark was to marry our brother, Waldron."

"Two of which have already been met." He pointed out, slowly, and I sent him a somewhat bitter smirk in agreement.

"Well, it is the third part of their pact that comes into question now." Pausing, I glanced around to see that no one else stood nearby, not sure I should be passing this information in such a public place. Mindful of listening ears, I lowered my voice. "Robb wishes to alter the agreement that Arya marry Waldron in favour of Edmure Tully marrying one of our sisters instead." Olyvar's eyebrows shot up incredulously at that. "The King has asked my opinion on the matter, though I find myself quite cautious to encourage it, knowing Father as I do."

"Aye, Father is a hard man." Olyvar murmured, absently. I took in the thoughtfulness in his expression, not sure what to make of it. "He may not be so willing to change the terms." I nodded in agreement, though Olyvar continued before I had the chance to speak. "Though Lord Edmure is a respectable enough man; he is not some mere peasant."

"But he is no Princess." I pointed out. "He is not Arya Stark."

"Though Lady Arya does not have any claim over power, does she?" Olyvar reminded me then before gesturing down to my stomach. I frowned a little, unsure what the gesture meant, before he continued. "Once you provide his Grace with a child, _they _will take a higher claim to the throne above any of the Stark siblings. And even if you do not provide an heir, Lords Bran and Rickon would be next in line." I could not help but cringe slightly at the mere mention of an heir but brushed it aside due to the topic focus.

"Bran is not here."

"But Rickon is." My brother shrugged. "He has a higher claim than Arya, despite being the youngest. In fact, Lady Arya is last in line to the throne behind all her siblings." Olyvar paused then to frown thoughtfully. "Father has his pride but he is also greedy. I cannot see logic in passing up the offer of gaining more power by taking the King's offer of wedding one of our sisters to Lord Edmure." Taking in this piece of information, I could see the sense and found that it surprisingly softened the worry I was feeling before. It did seem logical for Father to be pleased with this alternative match, given the titles that Lord Edmure provided.

"I just hope Father's greediness is bigger than his pride." I muttered and Olyver smirked lightly. "I have chosen Roslin to be Lord Edmure's choice. I would ask you of your thoughts on the match but I suppose you do not even know which she is."

"If my memory serves correctly; she is quieter one, is she not?" I nodded, surprised by his correctness. Olyvar mulled this over a moment before smiling in an almost honest way. "I believe she will make the best match for Lord Edmure." I hummed thoughtfully before turning away, studying the ground a moment as I chewed my lip. With Olyvar's assurance, I felt I could write Roslin's letter a whole lot easier now. His logic made sense to me and I could hope that Father had enough sense to take the King's offer should Roslin agree. I could not bear to think of his reaction to such a request should he not like the match. "Do you miss it?" Olyvar's question had me frowning a moment and I turned back to look up at him in confusion. After taking in my expression, he breathed a chuckle. "The Twins; do you miss it?" Taking a moment to think about it, I found myself strangely shaking my head.

"I did at first, but I don't anymore." I admitted. "I miss my sisters but that is it." I glanced briefly back at him. "Do _you_ miss it?"

"There isn't much to miss." My brother replied, briskly, his brow creasing slightly as he frowned. "I am not sure how things were in the North castle, but things were always quite _crowded _over in the South. It is nice to be somewhere that does not constantly smell of piss and vomit, at least." I grimaced at his humourless smirk, shaking my head as my lips twitched with a frown. I was glad that I had not had to endure the South castle with my many brothers when I did live at the Twins. "Here in Winterfell, I even have my own bed chambers. Which I suppose is only because of my possible knighthood, otherwise I would be sharing with the other servants."

"You had to share at the Twins?" Olyvar shrugged, chuckling.

"Well, there was _a lot _of us." We came into the main courtyard now and I found a small cluster of what I gathered to be the King's hunting party already waiting. Some were already on their horses, others were grouped together and laughing quite happily enough with one another. I could vaguely make our Lords Umber's and Brynden's figures stood amongst a particularly large group, though they did not spot me as they were too engrossed by whatever tale Lord Umber was sharing. After studying them a moment, I glanced over my shoulder to watch as the nervous stable boy from earlier led Robb's horse towards us. Olyvar took the reigns from him when he got close enough. Sending me a meaningful look, my brother then turned to the stable by and very forcefully said; "thank you" before chuckling as the young boy quickly scuttled from sight. Shaking my head in disbelief, I let my eyes wander amongst the men around us, unconsciously searching for a very much familiar curly-haired figure amongst the mashing of armour and leather around us. It was only when I heard the sound of scoffing, that I turned my attention back to Olyvar. "His Grace is not here yet. I believe he is speaking with Lady Catelyn about something." I narrowed my gaze at the sight of his smirk widening. "I am sure he will be pleased to see that you have come to send him off."

"You are very bold, Olyvar." I muttered, absently. "Family or not." My brother bowed his head briefly, his lips still twitching.

"Forgive me, I have not had such an opportunity before." I raised a questionable eyebrow at this and the man's amusement did not waver.

"What opportunity?"

"Teasing my sister." He replied, lightly. "Of course, I suppose my timing is something left to be desired, given our mis-match of status' now. Though I assure you I mean no harm; it is merely brotherly fun." Aware that the man was only jesting with me, I merely sighed. Having never truly interacted with one of my brothers before, it certainly was quite confusing to know how to deal with Olyvar. I could not help but hear Lady Catelyn's warning tone in my head, telling me that brother or not, he should not be speaking with me in such a manner. I ought to be commanding respect from the man, though regardless of these intentions, I found myself no will to do so. I had never experienced what it was like to have a brother until now and I found myself quite unwilling to give that up just yet. "He asked me about you, you know." Bringing me out of my thoughts, I turned back to look up at Olyvar. His smirk had faded now and I continued frowning. "While we were travelling to the Wall and back; his Grace asked about you." _He had?_

"Why?" My brother shrugged.

"I think he assumed that I knew you well, considering we are brother and sister. He was just curious about a few things though I could not tell him much." I was about to ask _what _the King was curious to know, but suddenly Lord Umber's booming tones alerted the gathering in the courtyard of another presence. Turning over my shoulder, I shuddered when I saw Robb and Lady Catelyn coming towards us. The King's entrance had quickly sparked the other men to mount their horses and I watched briefly as they all began to do so, before turning back to Olyvar. He nodded once, sharing with me one last smirk before donning his respectful stance once more as Lady Catelyn and the King joined our company.

"Miriella, I am surprised you are here." Lady Catelyn was the first to speak, smiling down at me. "I hope you have not come to join the hunting party?" Glancing briefly at Robb's curious expression, feeling the weight of his stare, I turned back to his mother with a well-placed smile.

"Of course not, my lady. I was just speaking with my brother a moment." I saw some amusement twitch in Olyvar's expression, though otherwise he kept his thoughts concealed.

"Well, I am glad to have caught you; I was hoping you would join me for a time. There are some matters in regards to bed throws and Winter materials that I wish to discuss with you." With a tilt of her head, I gathered I was to follow her away and quickly I turned and bid my brother goodbye first with a nod of my head.

"I have enjoyed our conversation, your grace." Olyvar murmured, politely, his eyes meaningful. As Robb's horse began to get a little flustered with the noise in the courtyard, Olyvar was quick then calm her down and I turned my attention then to her owner. His piercing eyes met mine evenly and he quickly quirked his lips up in a small smile, one that should not have made me react as girlishly as I did.

"Enjoy your hunt." I muttered, finding that my voice sounded stupidly pathetic to even my own ears and was glad then that Lady Catelyn was quick to pull me away, not sure I could face embarrassing myself much more.

* * *

Since Robb's return to Winterfell, Talisa's presence had depleted to pretty much none existence. She was absent at mealtimes and I never once saw her wandering around the castle on my duties. I was too afraid to enquire Robb about her or whether he had seen her, knowing that if he had it would only upset me. Of course, by not asking my imagination ran wild with the possibilities of the two of them together. Was he meeting her in secret? Where were they? _What _were they doing? The possibilities were certainly enough to drive me crazy. The fact that I was so concerned about it all only made my confusion worse – of course it was natural for a wife to not want her husband with another woman, Esma had told me as much, but surely in a loveless marriage I should not be _this _concerned? It was worrying but I did not want to look into my feelings any more than necessary, worried what I would find there especially given Esma's earlier revelation that I was attracted to the man and even boarded on liking him. My fear of falling in love with him while Talisa was still in the picture seemed to haunt me quite heavily now and I was not sure what to truly do about it. Instead of voicing my concerns though, I quickly decided that I would try and continue on as normal with the hope that Talisa would leave soon with Lord Edmure. Given that the man was now waiting for Roslin's marriage approval though and the fact that the South still had not replied with a confirmation of the medical trade, it seemed their departure would be a little while longer.

Despite my conflicted thoughts in regards to him and Talisa, Robb had stayed true to his initial word in that he wanted to try for our marriage. It was surprising and welcoming all the same but certainly did not aid in decreasing any conflictions I was having in regards to the strange situation that stood between him, Talisa and myself right now. I found that I remained quite hesitant now in his presence, unable to rid my uncertainties of his loyalty from my head despite my better intentions. When I had expression this to Esma, she had insisted _yet again _that I have faith in my husband's honour, though that was something easier said than done. Still though, I tried to heed to it in a bid to return Robb's efforts. I did not want to be the one to make things harder now, especially considering Robb's sudden bid to try.

It was after luncheon one day that Robb surprised me by asking that I accompany him on a walk around Godswood. I could not quite recall a time where the man willing offered up the time to spend with me, having being used to his company only when it seemed necessary now. His request now certainly had me reeling with uncertainty. I had accepted, of course a little hesitantly, and as we made our way out the Great Hall with Grey Wind at our heels, I did not miss the somewhat knowing smirk on Lady Catelyn's face as she watched us leave. It was not an expression that helped my nerves but I tried to ignore it all the same.

We walked to the Godswood mostly in silence though with the large direwolf's presence nearby, I found it was not quite so unbearable. If anything, I was content with watching Grey Wind weave his way amongst the crowds of people, startling some to back away from him and intriguing others with his presence. I could not help but smirk lightly at the power he seemed to have other these people but after glancing once in my husband's direction, I knew he too possessed this same power. While Grey Wind may have captured initially the people's attention, when they saw Robb Stark following behind, I knew their excitement would have peeked more. The pair of them were certainly quite startling and I wondered if perhaps in time, I would gain this same power. The thought was strangely amusing.

"What?" Robb murmured after noticing my expression though I only shook my head in response, smiling slightly to myself. The man at my side did not push the matter further as we eventually approached the entrance into the Godswood. It seemed as soon as we were free from the cobbles of the courtyard, Grey Wind had quickly sprinted from sight, his pup-like nature taking hold as he began to dart and weave happily through trees. It was a sight that made me grin. "You would not have guessed that he was something to be feared during the war, would you?"

"No, certainly not." I agreed, matching Robb's pace as he slowed down to an almost idle stride. "I cannot believe that I was so afraid of him once either." The chatter of the courtyard began to die as we walked further and further into the Godswood, providing a very secluded atmosphere now. Of course, this was what happened each time I entered the Godswood though the present company seem to add an extra edge to this seclusion. I quickly made to rid the silence. "Though I cannot say that I am so used to Shaggydog yet; I do not believe he likes me very much."

"I would not take it personally; I don't think he likes me very much either." Robb admitted and I looked to him, a little in shock. The man shrugged in return. "I suppose I am not _his _Stark." At this, Grey Wind's quick feet caught my attention and I eyed his darting movements amongst the trees a moment before replying.

"Grey Wind seems to like me." I pointed out. "And I am not even a Stark." My husband breathed a chuckle before meeting my gaze briefly.

"Well, I suppose you are a Stark _now._" The way Robb ducked his gaze at the admission only successfully made me more nervous than I already was and for a moment, a strange silence lingered between us. I studied the King's expression silently, wondering briefly if he was perhaps having the same confusing feelings as me. After a while, when the silence became slightly awkward, Robb cleared his throat. "I spoke with Lady Dacey about your want for her to become your guard-"

"_Your _want, not mine." I muttered, absently, surprised by the amused smile Robb returned me with. I raised an expectant eyebrow though, waiting for him to tell me the Mormont woman's reply, feeling stupidly anxious to hear it.

"She was rather humbled to hear that you had chosen her and I can happily inform you that she is more than willing to take the role."

"Are you sure she was willing?" I probed quickly, smiling with relief. Robb nodded.

"You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me." He replied, evenly. "She will begin her duties tomorrow morning; I will brief her later today of what her duties are though I know she is already pretty well informed." So, this was it, I thought to myself. It seems that now on, I was to have a permanent guard at my side. While I was glad that it was Lady Dacey and not some stranger, the thought of having such limited privacy was quite daunting. It seemed the only time I would get to myself was inside my bed chambers and even then, I would have to share with Robb. It was not until now that the situation had truly dawned on me. "Are you alright with this?"

"Aye." I murmured, swallowing thickly. "I suppose it will just take some time to get used to having someone constantly following me. I should take advantage of my last day of freedom while I can." Robb's lips quirked up briefly at my light jest, though I knew there was still some weight to my words. I should be grateful, I reminded myself, that my husband at least _seemed_ to care for my safety to place me with a guard anyway. "It is strange to think of how much as changed since moving here." I found myself admitting and I was unsure even why I was. When I felt Robb's curious stare though, I realised I should just continue on with my thoughts. "Whenever I was not with Shirei or Waldra, I was always quite content with my solitude and the lack of pressure. Here though, it seems I cannot get a moments peace."

"Should I take that as an offence?" Robb returned lightly and I was glad that he had taken my words in such a manner, as I had quickly worried how they would sound after utterance.

"It is just different, that's all." I shrugged, smiling briefly. "Do you not get sick of it all once in a while?" Tilting my head up to look at him, judging by his expression he seemed quite shocked by my question at first though I was glad that he then went on to consider it. Given he was the only one who would truly understand the pressure I was feeling, it seemed only logical to ask him of it.

"Aye, I suppose." Robb nodded finally, letting out a weary sigh. "It definitely is a struggle keeping everything in balance; it is not possible to merely focus on one thing at a time, especially given all the people that are looking up to you." His expression was rather tired then and I took in the confliction lingering there, wondering if he was thinking about each of the current issues he was having the keep balanced right now. While I would have a lot on my mind constantly too, I knew the pressure I had was _nothing _in comparison to Robb's. He was right; there was a lot of people looking up to him and even to me, that was a scary thought. "Sometimes, I scarcely even know what I'm doing." At such admission, I felt my heart warm slightly with the sudden vulnerability on my husband's face though I found that I had no idea what to say in return. Taking in his tone, I realised that it was not a comment the man would say often and I felt privileged to be trusted with such information. This was further affirmed when the King suddenly breathed a somewhat nervous chuckle before running a hand through his auburn locks. "I am not sure that is very comforting to hear from a King, so I ask that you don't repeat that." I hoped my return smile was as warm as I was feeling.

"Your secret is safe with me." Robb smiled his thanks before his eyes drifted briefly down. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the man's hand move towards me a moment and I realised it was a bid to take my own. Not sure what to think about this gesture, I did nothing, waiting to see what he would do and feeling my heart pick up quite considerably with anticipation. After a pause though, I saw Robb's clench his hand tightly in a fist and I realised then that he was rethinking his intentions and quickly, the man withdrew his hand back to clasp behind his back with his own other. While I continued on, hoping my stance showed I was none the wiser to this confliction, I could not say that I wasn't disheartened by Robb's choice.

We continued to walk some more and I filled the silence with some stories I had, in particular that of Waldra. While I spoke my tale quite animatedly as I described how we had once played a trick of Miah which involved stealing flour and eggs from the kitchens - which of course she did not react very well too - I felt my heart dwindle at the thought of my sister. It had been far too long since I had heard from her and it was certainly not something I could push aside so easily. It was not long until my husband quickly called me up on the matter, given that I had not properly informed him on the situation.

"You never did tell me if Waldra had replied." Robb pointed out as we came into view of the Weirwood tree. I hesitated before answering, studying the magnificent sight before me a moment, recalling the interaction I had had with Rickon here briefly, before my thoughts turned sour again. "I am assumed that your silence means nothing good?"

"I haven't received word from her." I replied with a sigh. "I have no idea why." As Robb considered this, I watched as Grey Wind had stopped his frolicking in favour of taking a moment to rest by the pool of water, his tongue out as he panted heavily. Absently, I felt my lips twitch with a smile but I knew it could not grow fully with the thought of Waldra on my mind.

"Would you like me to send word to the Twins for you?" The King finally asked and I glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. I saw an honest enough expression on his face and in return, I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, thank you." I murmured. "In my letter to Roslin about Lord Edmure's match, I have also asked her of the reason for Waldra's lack of reply. I am sure she will tell me what is going on." It was more of an after note in Roslin's letter, but was just as important as the rest of it. That very same day, after speaking with Olyvar, I had managed to write the letter to Roslin and after Robb had taken it from me to send, I found myself quite hopeful that _now _I would receive an explanation as to why Waldra was not replying. I could trust that my shyer sister would be honest with me, at least.

We spent a considerable amount of time in the Godswood, speaking rather trivially on matters I would not have deemed quite so important, though this suited me fine. I found it quite easy to forget everything outside the forest for a brief moment in time and instead just take a moment to simply relax for a change. While I could not help the occasional girlish flusters during some points of the conversation, I found it relatively easy to speak with the King, the man having quite an openness about him all of a sudden. I told him a few more tales about the tricks Waldra and I would play on our other siblings and some of the servants and in return, Robb would offer me some childhood stories too. I was rather fascinated by one particular tale which involved snow - he and his brother, Jon, were engaged in what was called a snow ball fight, resulting in a very angry Lady Catelyn and Sansa after a poorly aimed throw. Perhaps it was the detail of the snow that kept me intrigued or maybe the soft tone that Robb spoke with as he talked of his half-brother, Jon - whichever it was, I listened quite intently from start to finish, the story playing out alongside in my head through his details. Overall, the time I spent with my husband was _nice _and I found that quite surprising to admit.

When we left the Godswood, I was disappointed to find that almost instantaneously, a servant boy appeared and informed the King of a brief matter than needed his attention - it would not take long, the boy told him. Robb let out a quick sigh at that, nodding his thanks before turning to me with an apologetic look on his face. I tried to abolish it with a smile before gesturing vaguely to the building I could see over his shoulder.

"I think I will go and visit the Healing Keep anyway while I'm here." I told him.

"You can come with me, if you wish?" I hesitated before shaking my head.

"I would rather visit the Keep instead; I haven't done so in a while now." I replied instead, thinking of Hanna then and of all those injured that I had listened to their stories. When little Graycie came to mind, a small smile perked up my lips.

"Well, when I am finished, I will come and join you." A little surprised at that, I quickly scanned his face to see that he seemed honest enough by his suggestion. It surely was not often that I would see people talk about visiting the Keep without grimacing, but knew my husband to be quite elite at controlling his emotions when he wanted to be. Instead of offering the man a verbal reply, I instead nodded and watched as he lingered a moment, offering me one last smile, before turning on his heels and walking away. With a drawn out sigh, I watched as his figure disappeared from sight before heading towards the gargoyle-guarded Keep in the opposite direction.

My arrival inside the Keep did not draw any gazes but I was quite thankful for this. I grimaced as I always did when the sights and the smells hit my senses, though I took only a single pause to gather myself before making my way down the rows of beds towards where I could see Hanna's familiar figure darting amongst the beds. The sounds of wailing and crying echoed around the high ceilings as normal and the sight of so many people in a single place certainly had me inwardly reeling. No matter how many times I would come here, I knew that I would never grow used to the darkened atmosphere in here. Any feelings of happiness that I was feeling before due to my time spent with Robb had surely depleted now as I took in those suffering around me. It almost seemed selfish to be feeling such an emotion given the pain of those I was passing by right now. I swallowed back the thickness in my throat as I took it all in, clenching my fists tightly and keeping my breathes controlled. No, there was not anything in the world that could make me used to _this. _

When Hanna spotted me, she smiled warmly before rushing over. My gaze was drawn immediately to the items in her arms and as she drew nearer, I could not help but blanch at the sight of the bloodied sheets in her possession. Despite what was in her arms though, the healer continued smiling.

"Good day to you, your grace. Have you come to help again today?"

"Of course; I am here to help." No sooner had I even properly accustomed myself to the atmosphere in the Keep, a pile of blood-stained clothes were shoved into my arms. Hanna made brief apologises for the blood but I brushed her words aside with a strained smile. Like I had said; I was here to help after all, no matter what the job would be. The woman informed me to take the bundle into the stock room then and deposit them in the basin they used to clean the dirtied ones in. She then went on to tell me that there should be a clean pile right next to the basin and asked that I bring that out to her. I was quick to oblige and made my way towards the supply room as Hanna returned to her rounds, content enough to fall back into the routine of the Keep's duties. My content feeling however, did not last long.

I could hear someone inside the room as I neared it, though I merely gathered it to be one of the healers and thought nothing of it as I carried the bundle of clothes in my arms. With my shoulder, I budged open the door and immediately, I heard the sounds of glass breaking as I did. The sound startled me, causing me to jump slightly and almost drop the items in my hands. Worried that someone had hurt themselves, I quickly placed the bundle on the floor and rushed further inside to see, an apology on my lips for clearly startling whomever it was. The sight of a hunched Talisa Maegyr in the corner though had me pausing.

The woman had her back to me, her movements quick as she began to gather a cluster of items up off the floor. I watched her for a moment, not quite able to see what she was doing and found myself frowning with confusion. I had not seen the Volantis woman in the Healing Keep before and her sudden appearance now was quite confusing. Was she here to help perhaps? Though why in the world was she hiding away in the supply room? I could not quite recall seeing her enter the Keep, knowing that I would have noticed if _she _of all people had passed me by. Her sudden mad rush to gather whatever was on the floor though certainly had my frown deepening and I opened and closed my mouth wordlessly a moment, waiting as she straightened up and turned towards me. Upon sight of me, her eyes only widened and she too looked almost lost for words. In her arms, I saw a strange handful of various bottles and bundles and I eyed them strangely for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Talisa's quick nod did nothing for my suspicions. "Are those for the wounded?" I asked then, pointing towards the supplies in her possession. Her eyes widened further at that, almost like I had caught her in the act of something and immediately, I felt something strange settle in my stomach. What in the world was she doing? Whatever it was, I was not sure I liked it.

"I-" She stuttered, her arms visibly twisting more securely around the items she held close to her. "I'm sorry, there is somewhere I need to be. Forgive me, your grace." Before I could even ask her anymore, the woman had suddenly rushed towards the door and was out of it before I could even register what had happened. A little dazed, it took me a moment before I followed her, all intentions of going after her and questioning her strange behaviour. Regardless of the awkwardness I felt with the woman, she was acting far too strangely for my liking and it seemed foolish that I, as Queen, not at least ask her of it. Upon the sight that greeted me outside the supply room however, I found my pace stopping short.

There coming up the middle row between the beds, apparently concluded whatever business it was already, was the King himself. He looked stupidly out of place in amongst the wounded, but his expression showed no inch of bothering. Instead, he appeared to be smiling warmly to those who he passed and I glanced around the room briefly to see a few healers and wounded pausing to watch him walk by. I gathered it was not often that the King visited here, though it was not his sudden appearance that had me frozen in place. It was the thought of _who_ he was walking towards.

Robb seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that his lost love stood at the end of the row he was currently walking down, equally stopped in place as she watched him approach. Though I could not see Talisa's face, the tension in her stance was enough to explain all and all too quickly, my stomach settled with an emotion quite unpleasant. When Robb's eyes finally focused upon her, I could not help but blanch at the sight of his pace stopping short. _This_ was a moment I had feared to see; the sight of Robb and Talisa together once more. While I was unsure if this was their first sighting of each other since their split, the possibility that it was made it all the more uncomfortable to watch as their eyes locked and their stances both went equally rigid. Immediately, Robb's and my reasonably well afternoon certainly seemed quite dampened in respect of all things and I found myself feeling quite guilty and horrible about myself in that moment. _This _was the love I stood between after all; the hurt my presence had caused. All my previous thoughts, my self-doubts, my guilt, all relayed over and over again in that one moment, almost leaving me disorientated as they whirled together. Feeling the horrible ache in my chest suddenly increase, I found myself looking away. Out the corner of my eye, I still could make out their tense figures and without even a second thought, I returned back inside the supply room to gather the clean sheets I had gone in for, if only to get away from the sight briefly.

With my heart racing stupidly in my chest, my hands shaking as they gathered up the cloth, I knew I had to keep myself busy now to keep the emotions at bay. I took my time gathering the cloth and arranging the dirtied ones on the basin, all the while battling down the sickness I was feeling and ignoring the symphony of thoughts going on in my head. Even as I approached the door again, my steps were slow in a bid to prolong it. When I returned back to the main Keep, I was unsurprised to find that neither Robb nor Talisa had moved an inch since I had left them and barely sparing them a glance, I quickly manoeuvred my way amongst the beds towards Hanna. Her eyes were quite wide when she saw me, the woman taking the offer cloth from me with an uncertain expression.

"Your grace?" She murmured, eyes darting to the figures behind. I shook my head once, eyes meaningful as I stared back at the girl. _Don't make me think about it,_ I wanted to urge.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask what the next job would be however, the sudden rush of footsteps caught my attention. Despite my better intentions, I turned over my shoulder then and watched just in time to see Talisa quickly run towards the exit to the Keep, her arm still full of the supplies she had taken. Switching my gaze back to Robb, I saw as he made a step to go after her, my heart leaping horribly at the thought, before stopping himself. I could not see his face, but gathered his hesitation to be that of consideration. When the man did eventually turn around so I could see his face, I saw a flash of pain crease his features before he took a moment to sigh. Strangely, I found myself almost wanting the man to go after her, if only to rid the pain he was clearly feeling but knew it would only provide me more.

When Robb's gaze found mine, I almost wanted to shy away from the intensity of the emotions displayed there. I could see the vulnerability in his expression again and I quickly realised that the decision to not go after her had perhaps hit the man harder than he was letting on. His features twitched with concealed confliction and I could not ignore the clear pain that glinted in his eyes. There was something else though, I quickly realised; something left unsaid there. Wordlessly, I felt my feet lead me towards him, aware of Hanna's incredulous gaze as I did, my intrigue to know what laid behind his gaze over-whelming me.

"I didn't think I could do that." He murmured quietly to me when I reached him, his voice barely audible. "I didn't think I could ever just watch her walk away like that and not go after her." I was stunned by his admission and said nothing a moment, not sure what to say to this comment. It was not what I had expected the man to say, that was for sure.

"What do you think this means then?" Robb took his time before answering, his face twisting thoughtfully for a moment. His icy gaze burned into mine, narrowing briefly in a way that made me think he was looking at me now in a completely different way. When he did eventually reply, I had to listen quite intently to his words, finding that despite the hardness in his expression, his tone came out in a much gentler way than I had ever anticipated hearing from him. I was all too aware of the many eyes watching us now, but strangely found that right now I did not care. Robb's words were the only thing that mattered right then.

"That I'm capable of letting her go."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note:**** What's my excuse for disappearing of the face of the earth for ages? Honestly, I will not bore you wish the details though I will apologise for my tardiness. ****Thanks as always for everyone's response to the previous chapter. The support does honestly mean a lot to me and I am glad to hear that people are still enjoying this. I am relieved too to hear that the chapter went down better than I thought it would - it seems I am over-worrying myself about a few things!**

**On another note, I am very grateful for _Ari Eliza _who has made some lovely art for this story. I urge you all to go check it out, the link is on my profile! :) I am so very humbled and thank you for making it! **

**The end section of this chapter might seem a little rushed and I think I will go back maybe later tonight to relook at it and maybe tweak a few things. Let my know what you guys think anyway though this chapter has not been editing yet, so I will apologise for any mistakes etc. Thanks again and fingers crossed the next update will not take so long :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Opening up my chamber door the next morning to find a very pleased looking Dacey Mormont on the other side was quite confusing at first, until I remembered that she had been assigned as my guard. Given the smile on the woman's face, I tried to return her same enthusiasm with an attempt of a matching smile, though I knew it came out more as a grimace. _This _was the end of my solitude after all and the thought was certainly not welcoming regardless of Lady Dacey's pleasant company. I tried to focus on the necessity of this act then; I was the Queen and of course the Queen needed a guard. I had done a lot already to fit into the role and after everything another step was not going to be a concern, I told myself. As an afterthought, I tried to remind myself that Robb was just doing this to look out for me and while I was not accustomed to this kind of consideration, I did not abolish it.

"Lady Dacey." I murmured in greeting, glancing back into my bed chambers to send Esma one last smile before closing the door behind me, allowing my handmaid the chance to carry out her duties in peace. As Robb had already left for breakfast earlier that morning - apparently in need of speaking with his mother alone beforehand - I was left to walk down to the Great Hall alone. Inwardly though, I had to remind myself that of course I would not be _alone _anymore and I glanced awkwardly at the woman stood before me. Never again would I truly be allowed the comfort of my own solitude again and the thought of this was so very terrifying to grasp. It certainly was a strange thing to consider; trying to imagine being followed around constantly now until the end of my days, but I knew it was something I could not avoid. It couldn't be changed, it was something I was just going to have to endure. The Mormont lady in front of me studied my face briefly, almost as if she could read my thoughts, before sending me a somewhat understanding smile in return to my cringing expression.

"The King informed me of your uncertainties towards this change, your grace." She began, coolly. "I'm aware that it is not desirable to have someone following you around all the time, but I can assure you that my entire focus from this moment on is keeping you safe from harm." I strained a smile at that, finding that her words left a strange feeling in me. I could see that Lady Dacey meant every word and that was assuring to say the least, though I still could not shake of the unwelcome emotion that came with the idea of her being there by my side _all the time. _"And I must also thank you, my Queen, for giving me this honour. When his Grace came to me to ask of my feelings about becoming your guard, I was very over-whelmed to hear that you chose _me _personally." The woman's words sounded honest enough and I took a moment's pause to consider them, finding it rather strange to hear such sincerity from the woman. Her returning smile was enough to warm my own.

"You mustn't thank me, Lady Dacey. It is _me _who should thank _you _for saying yes to the offer." I replied, beginning my walk to the Great Hall with Lady Dacey at my side. I was glad that the woman made to walk beside me rather than behind like I had seen Lady Brienne do a number of times with Lady Catelyn. It certainly made the whole thing a lot more bearable. "When the King asked me to make my choice, I thought of your wish to join the Kingsguard and believed the role would fit you well. I just hope that I am a fine enough substitute for my husband." I let my words come out lightly, smiling towards her to show the Mormont woman that I meant it as an almost jest. The grin I received in return showed me that she had caught on enough.

"It is most certainly bearable, your grace." She offered, lightly, and I was glad to see she had no qualms with jesting with me. At least I would not be stuck with someone who was rather stiff and uncomfortable as my guard - Lady Dacey was definitely better than anything I could have asked for.

At first, things were awkward and I almost came to the point where I was at my wits end by Lady Dacey's following presence. It was by no means the woman's fault - she was as admirable as she always was - it was simply the constant presence that began to irk at my nerves. During my duties, the woman would usually remain silent and simply stand by and watch as I spoke or bartered with many of the workers around Winterfell. Her ever watchful eye during these moments however made me nervous and I strangely got the feeling I was being assessed by Lady Dacey, despite knowing better. I had already grown used to carrying out these duties alone, after all, and the extra presence at my side was certainly an abnormality in the mix. Those I spoke to seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary, instead greeting Lady Dacey in an ever respectful manner that was simply another reminder every time that I could never escape her. I was glad that the woman would keep up her light and friendly conversations when given the chance, her efforts soothing me slightly, though I could never ignore the niggling in the back of my mind. Even just taking walks around the castle grounds, I found myself all too aware of Lady Dacey's presence. When I desired solitude - _immensely s_o when it came to it - I almost found myself begging to the Mormont woman to leave me alone for a while, despite knowing my attempts would all be fruitless. She refused to leave me alone, just as my husband has instructed of her, but instead chose to walk a few paces behind and allow me some space to walk on my own. Regardless of her care though, I found that just feeling her eyes on my back left me reeling and I soon cut my walks short in favour of returning to my bed chambers to rest. It was the only place I could truly be alone after all.

When I told Esma of my feelings one evening before dinner - thankfully Lady Dacey had returned to her room at this point to get ready and I was able to speak freely - my handmaid simply told me to speak my feelings to the King. It was an idea that left my grimacing as I couldn't help but recall the awkward encounter I had witnessed between Robb and Talisa, finding that it had taken a considerable amount of time for us both to recover from _that _incident.

Talisa's presence vanished once more after the visit to the Keep and I never once saw her again, though that didn't stop my thoughts from lingering on her. Robb's mood had shifted too after it had happened, the man returning back to his hardened and reserved self all at once and leaving me lost for answers. For a few days after the incident, I was left dealing with the brute end of my husband's inner turmoil, only sharing forced words here and there until the man eventually got to grips with what had happened. I had left him be mostly, not wanting to push him into doing something he was not ready to do and my patience paid off when one morning at breakfast, the Stark King approached the table with a friendly enough smile and initiated conversation with me like nothing had happened. We said nothing on what had occurred, but there was a silent understanding there between us. Robb needed that time to come to terms with the act of watching Talisa walk away - of _letting her go, _he had said - and that was something I could understand. Now that the man appeared to have done so, or at least made the pain more bearable, he seemed more than willing to return back to his previous efforts of making the marriage work.

I, in turn, was quite glad that Robb wanted to keep his space from me during that time as I found that seeing them both together had certainly left an impact on me too. For the first few days, my guilt and self-hate was rather over-bearing and there were numerous times were I could barely even look the King's way in fear of breaking down. Seeing the pain in both his and Talisa's expressions, the void that lay between them as they stood opposite each other in the Keep - it was heart-breaking and immensely worse than anything I could have ever imagined. The realisation that there was _nothing _to be done to make it right made the matter even worse as I recalled those harsh words Talisa had had to endure at the hands of those drunkards - only a snippet of what she had already dealt with - aware that out of this entire situation it was _her _that had come out of it at the bottom.

The time to think and some words of wisdom from Esma had me recovering though, as I realised that grieving over Robb's and Talisa's lost love would not help anyone. _I _was the Queen in the North now and the North certainly did not need some overly emotional mare, too over-whelmed with her own self-hatred that she cannot do her duties correctly. I could carry on being guilty but I knew it would help no one. Talisa and Robb may have lost each other, but that did not mean that everyone else had to suffer too - that _I _had to suffer. My recovery from the matter came on point to Robb's as when the man came down to breakfast that very morning, clearly feeling better and ready to return back to his efforts, I was more than willing to smile back at him, finding that I was feeling the same.

With Esma's urges, I eventually found myself approaching Robb on the matter of Lady Dacey. While I knew nothing could be done about it - the King had already made it clear he was not about to remove my guard - Esma told me that simply speaking to the man about it might make me feel better. If nothing else, she then went onto say, it would help his and my relationship by openly speaking to him about my "woes" and "worries". Ruefully, I gave in to her suggestion.

I left it till dinner one evening, waiting until Lady Dacey had retired to her own bed chambers so there was no chance she could overhear anything. While I remained uncertain about the whole idea of having a guard, I did not disregard the fact that I liked the woman - I certainly did not want to offend or upset her. Going about our usual routine, I quickly changed into my night robes behind the privacy of the dressing screen, listening absently to Robb's movements on the other side as he undressed too. The content grumblings from Grey Wind could also be heard as the beast made himself comfortable beside the fire and once I had finished, I let out a quiet breath to calm myself before coming out from behind the safety of the screen.

The bare back of my husband was what greeted me first, making me hesitate immediately in step. While he still had his breeches on, the man's tunic and leathers had all been disregarded, leaving his torso naked as he stood leaning over what looked to be his armoured chest plate. I had seen Robb in such a manner plenty of times throughout the short period of our marriage - I had seen him even barer, I awkwardly realised - but more so recently, the sight of him had me faltering. I put it down to the foolish conversation I had had with Esma about this _attraction _I was feeling towards the King and I would inwardly curse my handmaid every time for putting such thoughts in my head. At the Twins, the sight of a man so bare was somewhat scarce, though I had still managed to stumble across _many _awkward occasions during some of my younger adventures that had given me a fair idea of what to expect beneath the layers of leather and armour. Seeing the King as he was now made me hesitate unwillingly and my mind quickly recalled the night of our marriage and the rather uncomfortable memories that came with it. Folding my arms across my chest - a sudden chill over-whelming me - I braved stepping towards Robb, hoping that my face was void of the discomfort and inner turmoil I was feeling.

Like Robb's chest, his back also had numerous scars littering the pale-coloured skin, at least one of them corresponding quite perfectly to the ones on the front. His wartime activities were no secret to me, though the sheer number of lines on his body was certainly something that had me frowning. Some of them looked like they were painful to receive, namely some of the longer, deeper coloured ones, and my curiosity as to how the King had gotten them was quick to reel as I let my eyes scower over them now. With Robb's attention turned, I found myself more at ease as I took in the imperfections against his otherwise strong and muscled body, my hand almost reaching out to run a finger along them against my better intentions. Recalling doing so on our wedding night now made me pause and I clenched my hands into fists, keeping them folded against my chest as I merely studied the scars with my gaze. After an unbearably long time, I decided to make my presence known to the King - aware that he would probably be quite confused as to why I was merely stood staring at him should he catch me - and quietly moved up to stand beside him. Robb's head turned sideways to look at me when I came to stand at his side and, completely uncaring about his half-naked stance, the man offered me a smile before turning to stare down at his chest-plate again.

"There's a dent." He murmured after a moment, sighing softly to himself before pointing it out to me. I studied the dent, just underneath the Stark sigil, and said nothing. "I was practising down with Greatjon today and the man took a rather heavy swing at me. He _said _it was by accident." The amused quirk of Robb's lips told me that the man knew otherwise and I was glad he did not seem too bothered by the notion. "Though he has left a rather uncomfortable knick in my armour."

"Well," I began, finding that my voice came out a lot more crackly than I wanted it to so I took a moment to quickly clear my throat. "I'm intending to speak with the blacksmiths tomorrow before luncheon, so I could take it with me, if you would like?" When Robb's eyes turned to him, his gaze ever-burning as he raised an eyebrow, I quickly shrugged in an attempt of nonchalance, despite the quick flush of my cheeks. I only realised then how _close _I was standing next to him. "I'm not saying you're incapable of doing it yourself, I just thought I should offer. Out of kindness." His eyes did not waver then, still piercing as he studied my face thoughtfully for a moment. I quickly swallowed back the constriction in my throat, wondering if I was standing _too _close to the man and whether he wanted me to stand back, but instead chose to hold strong and wait for my answer. Despite this _attraction _I was apparently feeling towards the man, I was not about to allow myself to deplete into some helpless, drooling maiden at the sight of him.

"Thank you." Robb nodded after a while, smiling down at me and thankfully breaking the silence. "That would be very _kind_." I smiled briefly, keeping my eyes focused on the man's face and not let them wander down to his openly bare chest which was unfortunately clearer to see now. Robb's gaze stared back for a moment, looking strangely at ease despite the predicament and our proximity. Captivated by his ice-like eyes, I found I could do nothing then, as my heart raced quite stupidly in my chest and the roar of its beat echoed in my ears. It was only when Robb's eyes briefly flicked down, freeing me but then completely stunting me all in one move as I realised his attention was drawn for a moment to my lips, that I felt panic flare. All too quickly, a sudden sense of fear came over me and mind blank, I felt myself take a step back from the man before I could help it. There was a shift in the emotion behind the King's eyes at that, though his expression did not waver from the open softness he was portraying. Instead there appeared to be a strange sense of patience in the man's gaze and, after clearing my throat awkwardly, I made a point of moving myself to sit on the chair behind me, feeling the shaky nature of my legs would not have prevailed should I have remained standing.

"I um-" Quickly, I recalled my original intentions - which had gotten sincerely lost amongst the roar of my emotions - and decided to brave voicing them, if only to rid the sudden tension in the room. "There's something I wish to speak with you about." At that, the man made a point of reaching for the other chair and shifting it around so he could sit on it and face me, grabbing a thin clothed night shirt as he did. After pulling the item of clothing over his head and ridding me from the ordeal of having to deal with his sudden open nakedness, Robb looked to me; his expression friendly as he waited for me to go on. The slight tinge of Robb's cheeks was the only evidence to show that what had just gone on had affected him and I could not help but scan his face briefly for a moment before speaking again. "It's about Lady Dacey."

"I hope this is not your attempt to convince me to get rid her as your a guard?" Robb murmured, clearly amused by the thought. "You are keeping your Queensguard, Miriella; that is the end of it." At that, he paused, clearly considering something for a moment as the amusement quickly drained from his face. "Unless you are bothered about the particular choice of your guard? Has Lady Dacey acted wrongly towards you in any way-?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, no! It's not that." I tried to abolish, but Robb looked unconvinced.

"If she has, then I can remove her from your side." He went on to say, his voice firm now. "Miriella, has she done something?" Again, I shook my head.

"No, of course she hasn't. I like Lady Dacey very much and she has been an excellent guard." I urged before pausing a moment to let out a weary sigh. Turning away from Robb's quizzical gaze, I looked down at the hands in my lap. "It's just having a guard in general that is bothering me." After a moment, I heard my husband also sigh tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Miriella, but there is nothing I can do about it. I will not remove your Queensguard - I do it out of care for your safety-"

"I know." I quickly cut in, softly, nodding as I did. Glancing back up at Robb's gaze, I clenched my fists together tightly as I considered my next words. "I know you can't do anything and I am not asking that you do. I just wanted-" I cut myself off, feeling a little nervous for speaking my next thought. After another hesitant moment though, I just decided to brave it anyway, knowing that at least I had tried should the reaction be bad. "Esma thought I should speak to you about it. About what I'm feeling." I let out a somewhat breathless chuckle then, looking away to stare into the fire just about visible over Robb's shoulder. "She thought it might help to talk to you about it; to confide in you. Perhaps-" I could feel the heat of Robb's piercing gaze against my face but in fear, I could not brave to look at him then. Instead, I ploughed on. "Perhaps as _friends_ would." When I eventually did manage to gain the strength to look up at him, Robb was smiling back at me with an expression that made me nervous.

"_Esma_ thought you should talk to me?" He repeated, seemingly amused, and I felt some hesitation rise. Feeling a strange sting by the way he was grinning at me, I shook my head. _Did the man mean to mock me? _

"Forget it." I muttered, moving to rise from my seat and leave the subject be. Quick as a fox though, Robb had suddenly lurched forward, taking my arm firmly into his grasp and stopping me short all so suddenly. His hold was by no means tight or hurt, but the mere fact that he was touching me at all - _willingly_ and not out of any sort of obligation or appearances - had me completely startled. Unmoving from my seat, I looked to Robb then with a frowning gaze, confused by his move and was further surprised to see his smile had been dropped and all essence of his amusement had gone.

"I apologise, Miriella; I was not laughing at you." The King urged then, quietly, with a tone that seemed honest. I narrowed my gaze at that, glancing down at the hand he held my wrist with and was glad when he took the silent hint and released me. My skin burned from his touch, though in a more pleasant way than it had after Ser Quentyn's treatment of me all that time ago. I brought it back to my body to rub it absently with my other hand, feeling a strange tingling sensation now.

"Then why were you smiling?" I demanded though my words had no bite to them, if anything I just sounded unhappy. Again, Robb's lips quirked up briefly with a smile, though this time it did not appear to be at my expense.

"Can a man not be happy when his wife wishes to speak with him?" Robb murmured then, tilting his head to the side slightly. "When she wishes to _confide _in him as a _friend_?" Still with a narrowed gaze, I studied the man's face then for any trace of him jesting and when I found there was none, my defences subsided slightly.

All of this was new for us, I had to remind myself before considering all of Esma's "words of wisdom". She had urged that I try and speak with Robb more about my personal worries; about the thoughts and fears that I would usually speak with her about. Of course, I had initially taken this as her bid to get me to stop complaining to her, though Esma merely replied that confiding in my husband more and more would make the whole situation easier for us both. _Open up to him, _she had said and I had taken that piece of advice in quite uncertainly. At first, I did not believe I had the strength to truly be so open with the man, despite the encouragement that we were both willing to try. Then I began to worry that he would simply reject my efforts - a fear that had come to light briefly now. Though in retrospect to all things now, it did not seem like there was much to lose and if anything, I found myself quite relieved to hear that Robb was "happy" to hear that I was willing to confide in him. _As a friend. _

So I did. I told my husband everything I was feeling in regards to having Lady Dacey as my guard. Of course, the man was probably quite aware of most of my feelings anyway - my distaste for the idea was quite clear at the start - but that made it all that easier. It was better, I realised, to start off with something such as my feelings towards having a guard than something Robb had no awareness about. At least then, I was not completely bearing my heart to the man; that could be done so gradually. In the man's defence too, he listened patiently as I explained my irritation, my feelings of awkwardness and the constant paranoia that came with having someone watching what I was doing every moment of the day. After a while, I strangely found myself quite at ease speaking with him and after I had finished, I inwardly cursed Esma for _yet again _being right.

"You know who Theon Greyjoy is, don't you?" Robb asked, quietly, after I had stopped. At first, I found myself a little confused and frowned wordlessly at the man for his sudden change of subject. Slowly, I found myself nodding but knew my expression betrayed my uncertainty as Robb's lips quirked up with a somewhat strained smile. "When my father brought him to Winterfell and declared him our new ward, I was not quite sure what to think at first. Though I was only young, I had heard the stories about the failed Greyjoy uprising from Maester Luwin and enough eavesdropping on some of the Stark soldiers made me realise that Theon wasn't just a ward; he was a _hostage._" I remained silent, watching my husband's face as his features twisted awkwardly as he considered his long-time memories. He was not looking at me now, instead he was staring down at his fists, looking at how they clenched and unclenched upon his own bidding. "Father would always encourage Jon and I to make friends with him;, to make things easier for the boy while he was in Winterfell, but I just could not get this thought out of my head. Theon Greyjoy was a Stark hostage; _our hostage._" Robb's lips turned up in what looked like disgust then at the thought. I wondered if the boy version of Robb Stark was perhaps almost as honourable as the man before me now. "Whenever I tried to speak with him or ask him to play with us, I just got this over-whelming guilt about doing so. He probably hated every single one of us and sometimes he would make his feelings quite clear from day one. For the first year or so, Theon was quite adamant to avoid us all and would hurl insults should anyone try speaking to him. Jon gave up trying to be his friend after a while but I found myself quite determined with the boy. After a while, things got a little easier and I think this was due to him getting used to being in Winterfell and the people around him. He was not nearly as defensive and slowly, I believe, he grew to see me as perhaps a friend - or something of sorts. Even so though, Theon would constantly remind me about our difference in status; I was the young Lord and he was nothing but a prisoner and that meant that we could not _truly _be friends. When I grew a little older, I came to realise what he meant by that." Robb raised his gaze to mine then, meeting them equally. "I never could forget that he was a prisoner, I could never push that from my mind and it stayed with me for so long that it hindered any friendship we could have had at the beginning. Theon was right; I came to see myself as this young Lord with Theon as the House hostage and, without even realising, I began to mould our friendship around this idea."

"So, what did you do?" I breathed quietly, prompting the man when he took a long moment to think about something. In response, Robb let out a brief chuckle.

"Well, I had to sit myself down and think hard about what I was doing." He began, smiling forcibly. "While Father may have brought Theon in such a manner, he would have hated to think that he was being treated as such so I knew I had to change something about that. I _tried _to change the way I thought of Theon. I would continue to tell myself that he was my friend now, not my prisoner. Heck, at one point I even considered him as my brother." Robb's smile turned fond then and he bowed his head briefly then to stare at his fists once more as he let the silence fill the room for a moment. "What my rather long-winded story is trying to tell you, Miriella," Again, the man looked up, his gaze meaningful now. "You're not used to having a guard, you're not used to having someone with that title in your life - just as I was not used to having someone branded as the House "hostage" in mine. But that does not mean you should become fixated on this idea of them, because that single title is not _all_ that they are. Aye, Lady Dacey is your guard and yes, Theon Greyjoy was our prisoner for a time, but you know what else they are?" I shook my head once at that, purely on the basis that my mind drew completely to a blank right then. "_Friends._" Robb grinned, tilting his head once more. "You have said it yourself that you like Lady Dacey very well so why not use this to your advantage? Do not consider her as your guard, perhaps merely consider her as your friend who you are spending time with? Perhaps even liken it to all the times you would spend simply in your sisters' companies back at the Twins?" At that the man paused, his smiled flattering slightly as he considered this last thought. "Though that is simply a suggestion. It helped _me _with Theon, so perhaps now it can help you too?"

I studied the man before me now, feeling a strange sense of understanding come between us. He had offered a piece of himself to me, I realised - never before had I heard the King speak with such depth where his past and certain subjects were involved. I had never heard him truly speak about Theon Greyjoy and hearing it now felt quite a privilege. Robb Stark did not appear to be the kind of man who would speak his heart to many individuals and I felt strangely honoured that perhaps one day I would be one of the few. Again, I found myself inwardly cursing Esma's better understanding when it came to these situations as almost instantaneously, I felt better about myself. And not just in regards to Lady Dacey.

"Thank you." I murmured then, hoping Robb could take the other meaning behind those words. The smile he returned with told me that he had and I did not hesitate in beaming back.

The next day Robb made a point of waiting to walk down with me for breakfast and when Lady Dacey greeted us at the door upon leaving it, I did not miss the knowing glance that my husband sent my way when I unconsciously grimaced at her brief bow. Recalling our words from the night before though, I wrangled a smile upon my face and blocked out all my inhibitions. Robb was right; Lady Dacey was my friend and that was all that mattered truly. Thinking back on my time in Winterfell, I realised that I was perhaps quite lucky to even gain a friend and with that thought, I made my way down to the Great Hall with a smile on my face as I began to relay some details of the day ahead of us with Lady Dacey. The woman listened intently, providing comments where a normal guard would not necessarily do so and only made the process all that easier. I realised in that walk to the Great Hall that perhaps it all might be easier than I initially thought and took hold of the feeling while I could. My husband remained silent throughout the entire walk down, though I would catch a glimpse of his smile on the occasions when I braved glancing his way.

* * *

A few days after my talk with the King in regards to Lady Dacey and Theon Greyjoy - our interactions thereafter still a little tense after the strange moment we had shared - Robb and I both received letters. They came during dinner one evening; a familiar servant boy - whose name I did not know yet - approached the main table, handing all letters to my husband before taking his leave and scuttling from sight. After scanning the names on each of the three parchments, Robb wordlessly handed one to me while keeping the others for himself to read. Curious, I found myself staring down at the unrecognisable hand-writing with a frown - it certainly did not belong to any of the three sisters I had written to - and as Robb contently went about opening and reading one of his two letters, I found myself glancing to Lady Catelyn at my other side before showing her the letter in my hand. She took it from me delicately, turning it over to reveal the seal on its back. _Baratheon. _

"It looks to be from King Stannis." She murmured, handing it back to me and making a point of pushing her food aside so she was ready to hear what the man would say. I took a deep breath before opening it, a little nervous to hear the King in the South's answer to our request for trade and felt a strangely heavy weight on my shoulders now as I considered a rejection. After taking a deep breath, I ripped open the Stag seal.

I read the letter twice before handing it to Lady Catelyn, finding that after I had reached that very signature at the bottom "_King Stannis Baratheon, the First of His Name, King in the South_" for the second time, a large smile was now etched firmly on my face. He had _approved_ of the trade. All so quickly, I felt my chest relax a little and as I waited for Lady Catelyn to come to the same revelations as I, I took a large swig of wine to ease my sudden cascade of emotions. My first official act of duty as Queen had gone well; King Stannis had confirmed the offer and had instructed that a second correspondence with Tyrion Lannister and the Tyrells now be made with a list of the requested items as well as the trading offerings. While I may have not understood much in the way of what happened from here, I knew Lady Catelyn and Lord Glover would take over happily, to make sure the job was done. It certainly was a weight lifted. However, it all came crashing down again when I turned to the man on my other side, curious to know who _his _letters were from. The grim expression on his face made my smile fall flat.

"They are replies from Bear Island and Deepwood Motte." Robb muttered once he caught me staring. He handed them both to me, absently, but continued speaking before I even had chance to read them. "Bear Island have informed me that Lady Maege has already left them, confirming what I was told already." He paused then to sigh. "And Deepwood Motte have further confirmed that she has also passed through their holdfast."

"Well, that's certainly _some _good news." I insisted, quietly. "At least she has not drowned at sea." While my husband hummed in agreement, the hardened expression on his face still remained.

"Aye, but they have told me that she passed through some weeks ago now." Robb eyed me meaningfully then before shaking his head. "It does not take _weeks _to pass through the Wolfswood, Miriella. Lady Maege, judging by all of this information, _should _have arrived in Winterfell by now." Saying nothing, I turned to stare down at the letters in my hand again and swallowed thickly as the possibilities began to whirl through my mind.

Of course, the first thought that came to mind was that of the Bolton mutiny, led by a rogue Ramsay Bolton - or Ramsay _Snow, _depending on which word of mouth you heard. While Lady Catelyn had informed, and _assured,_ me that there were forces doing everything they could to stop the rebels, I knew that currently they were still at large and that did nothing for my anxiety. There had already been word travelling around in regards to attacks on the road - our own party subjected to it also - and now that Maege Mormont was missing, I knew that my thoughts were shared amongst the others of the council. Robb spoke barely any more words to anyone for the rest of the evening and when I did brave looking his way, I could see the intensity in his expression. I did not need to ask him to know what he was thinking and after watching him pass his letters down the table to the councilmen, their expressions began to match his too. The image of the council was currently very stone-faced to look upon though I knew it was hardly surprising.

After returning to our bed chambers for the evening, Robb's mood did not pick up and after sharing barely any more words, we both retired to bed. Feigning sleep though, I could still hear the restlessness of my husband beside him, his body uncomfortably closer than normal, and the man would occasionally nudge an arm into my back during his tossing and turning. I kept still though, pretending not to have noticed, all the while listening to the sighs of irritation and his constant shifting. I was half-tempted to turn over and try and sooth the man at one point, aware of the turmoil in his head right now at the thought of his friend and subject in danger. My own inhibitions kept me from doing so though, feeling quite fearful of braving that step with Robb right now, especially in his current state and my own whirl of emotions in regards to our recent interactions. It seemed best to leave him be and that was what I did.

For the next few days, Robb's mood persisted and after seeing the councilmen around the castle, I knew it was something shared amongst them. While I too was quite concerned about Lady Maege's welfare, there was also a range of other things occupying my thoughts on top of it all.

Lady Dacey's company had become a lot more bearable after my talk with Robb and though the situation was not ideal, I found myself quite used to her morning appearances now and no longer felt _too _anxious with her ever-watchful presence. She was my friend, I would continue to tell myself and soon I knew I would truly believe that. Perhaps, I wondered to myself sometimes, I would be able to discuss personal matters with her as I would with Esma - gaining a second insight into some of my thoughts. I could tell by her character too, that she would certainly be quite honest with me if I should venter in asking for her opinion and I knew that the honesty would certainly be beneficial in the state of things.

Talisa's presence around Winterfell was still lacking and after a while, I found my previous suspicions begin to flare. Recalling our encounter, I could not quite forget her dishevelled appearance and the urgency of her departure - not to mention the supplies I had seen her scarper with. She had not provided me with any just explanation for her behaviour and given I had seen her quite clearly flee from the Healing Keep after her heart-breaking encounter with Robb, I knew the supplies she had taken were not for any of the injured. Or not for any injured _inside _the Keep. Curious for what was going on, I had found myself quite tempted to go visit the woman but Lady Dacey's presence and the other things that were going on prevented me from doing so. Instead, I would drop subtle hints with Lord Edmure to enquiry whether Talisa was still _in _Winterfell and had not fled the castle at all, which he confirmed that she was still here but had been feeling quite sick lately and rested mostly in her room or took walks around the castle. Having never seen her on my travels, I could not quite believe the latter but dropped the subject anyway.

The subject of Talisa had not been brought up again with the King either though I knew that right now, the man had other troubles to worry himself with. After his admission that he was "capable of letting her go" and his brief spell of withdrawal with me, there seemed to be a strange shift in the air with our relationship. Before the news of Maege Mormont had come to Winterfell, Robb's behaviour had been one that had completely thrown me for a time. That night we had discussed Lady Dacey and Theon Greyjoy was an example of it, a sudden openness in his interactions that certainly left me uncertain. He was trying, he had assured me as much, and after a few days, I began to realise that it was _me _now who was not putting in the correct amount of effort. A little over-whelmed, I realised that every contact Robb attempted to make, I shied away from; every stare I would meet, I'd look away; every compliment, I would brush aside; every touch, I'd move. Each and every time, I would see the patience in the man's gaze after my reactions and that only made me feel all the more guilty. _This _was what I had wanted and yet now it was here, I scarcely knew what to do. I branded myself selfish a few times but my self-doubts and lack of experience hindered me from correcting my actions. I _wanted _to try back, I _wanted _to return his efforts; but I was too terrified to do so.

I wanted to blame Talisa's presence for my actions, but I knew it would not be plausible. Robb had proved himself; he had proved that he was honourable and seemed to be on the way to getting over his broken heart - or was at least managing it. The distance between us now was neither Robb's nor Talisa's fault, I realised; it was _my own_. My own worries, my own emotions and doubts, and my own constant comparisons and thoughts of Talisa and myself. It was something I could not help, but one I knew needed to be sorted.

And to top it all off; I was still waiting for replies from _all_ my sisters. My head now seemed to be just _constantly_ pounding with everything inside.

"Miriella." A soft voice brought me out of my thought-filled stare into the burning fire and I turned to the source of the voice with a frown. Stood in the doorway to my bed chambers was a smiling Lady Catelyn with Lady Dacey, who had been posted outside the bedroom door to keep guard - a terribly boring job, I thought, but the woman seemed happy enough and I found myself wanting some solitude for the time being. I forced a quick smile at the women watching as the older of the two stepped further into the room as I did. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought I might speak with you a moment?" Nodding slowly, I sent Lady Dacey a silent meaningful glance. The Mormont woman took the hint and offered me one last smile before exiting the room quietly, leaving Lady Catelyn and I alone. The silence in her absence was not drawn out long as the King's mother wasted no time before moving forward to take a seat on the chair opposite me, sighing with contentment as she made herself comfortable. I raised an amused eyebrow.

"I hope you are well, my lady." I murmured, taking the woman in curiously. I could not guess what business it was that she wished to speak with about, finding that the possibilities were rather endless. I could only hope inwardly that it was not something to do with garters or table arrangement - I had had enough of those trivial things for the time being, that was for sure. I realised it was more than likely that the woman was simply here to discuss the letters we had received from Bear Island, Deepwood Motte and King Stannis; given that that was what was occupying _my _thoughts at the moment, amongst other things. Arrangements for Southern trading had already gone under way, Lady Catelyn and Lord Glover taking full control of the situation and were making steady pace. A council meeting for the latter two had not been arranged as of yet, but I knew it to be imminent - I could tell Robb was growing rather restless at the possibilities of what had happened to Lady Maege. As were _all _of the councilmen. "Is everything alright?"

"Aye, everything is fine." Lady Catelyn insisted with a smile and I found myself unconvinced for a moment. "Honestly, I am not here to speak with you about any Bolton attacks or Lady Maege or King Stannis-" She cut herself off, sighing deeply before eyeing me meaningfully. "I came here for two reasons actually. The first reason I am here is to talk about _you._"

"Me?" I asked, frowning a little in confusion. _What did she mean? _

"Do not look so worried." She chuckled then, not succeeding in making me feel any less unnerved. "You have not done anything, I can assure you. I just have a few concerns that I wish to speak with you about." At that, I felt myself lean forward slightly, shifting in my chair so I was not slouching so much anymore. There was a strange niggle inside my stomach then, a brief douse of worry mounting as I considered what could she could possibly have to talk about.

"Concerns about what?" I muttered, burrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Lady Catelyn turned away then, looking into the warmth of the fire then before answering.

"I have become quite concerned about your health recently, Miriella." She spoke then, completely startling me with her response. My health? I remained silent, a little confused to speak. "I feel as if you have been rather stressed lately, which is completely normal given all that you have to manage, but I would hate for you to fall ill because of all this worrying." I let out a breathless chuckle at that, finding myself a little stunned to hear her concerns but grateful all the same. While I may never have had someone care for my health before, I could not deny that Lady Catelyn's care now had me feeling quite warm at the thought.

"I'm fine, thank you, my lady." I urged then, letting out a quiet sigh. "I don't suppose I am the only one who is worried right now anyway. I know the King is feeling it, as are the councilmen I can imagine too." Lady Catelyn said nothing then, staring at me in a way that made me think she was unconvinced. "Honestly, Lady Catelyn; I am alright. I haven't even been feeling stressed; I have just been getting on with my duties."

"No, I suppose you are not really a woman who complains." She mused then and I bit my tongue as I considered that only a few nights earlier, I was complaining to her son about giving me a guard. "Even so, you do not _have_ to be alright, Miriella." I smiled at that before nodding.

"I know." The woman eyed me sternly for a moment, but it was in no way harsh. If anything, it was that concerning and again, I felt warm at the thought of her care.

"Talking usually helps if I am feeling bothered about something. That and solitude." I raised an eyebrow at that, my lips twitching as I remained silent, simply listening to Lady Catelyn speak. "The Godswood is usually a helpful place to go though Robb has told me that you already make good use of it so I don't suppose this advice is news to you." A little surprised by her - or the King's - admission, I merely strained a smile at the woman. "Sometimes I visit the Crypts too; so I can speak to Ned. I know that is not a place _everyone _would favour though." I silently agreed with her there, finding that despite the long period of time I had currently been at Winterfell, the Crypts was not somewhere I had visited often. "The councilmen are usually exceptional people to talk to as well; Lord Glover is probably the best out of the three but should you need it, they will certainly provide an ear for you to speak to. And of course, Robb and myself included." Beaming, I found myself chuckling once more.

"Thank you, my lady."

"I just want you to be aware that there are plenty of people around you who are there to offer you aid. You are certainly not alone here, Miriella." Heart still warm, I said nothing to that though I hoped my expression portrayed my gratitude to her words. The leap from my first arrival to now had certainly been a great one and as I considered her words, I realised how true they were. I no longer had the feelings of loneliness and while I would miss my sisters, life in Winterfell felt like _home _now. I had grown used to the routine, the faces that I would meet around the castle and though things were rather worrying currently, it all felt somewhat normal to me now. Perhaps this was what a Queen was supposed to feel? "I must apologise now though, Miriella," My smile flattered a little then. "As I feel that I am about to add ever more troubles on top of the ones you currently have." I raised another eyebrow at that, feeling uncertain once more as I considered the possibilities now. The tension in her expression certainly did not aid my anxiety.

"Has something happened?" I wondered out-loud and I was surprised then when Lady Catelyn let out a brief bark of laughter before shaking her head.

"No, _nothing _has happened though I feel as if that is the problem here." She murmured, cryptically, eyeing me in a strange way. I said nothing, almost fearful now and waited for the woman to continue. After a moment, Lady Catelyn sighed wearily before leaning in close. "Miriella, there is something rather _personal _now that I need to ask you and I insist that you reply honestly. It makes the matter all the more complicated if you do not so you have to assure me that you will?" I nodded wordlessly, assuring her that I would despite not hearing the question. Out of everything I imagined she would ask me, however, when she did eventually speak, I found myself quite shocked by her enquiry. "Have you and Robb engaged in any further _activities _since your wedding night?"

Stunned was an under-statement to my feelings then and lost for words, I found I could only stare quite dumbly back at the King's mother. The subject was an awkward one to merely think about, let alone _speak _about and with Lady Catelyn no less. Taking in the woman's expression, she seemed as less inclined to talk about it than I was though I knew that there was reason enough behind why she was. Swallowing thickly, I quickly considered the state of Robb's and my relationship though knew immediately that the answer to her question was negative. Memories of that awkward wedding night was hard enough to think about and there had been no hints of a repeat since, much to my relief. There seemed to be a rather _long _way to go before that area could be comfortably breached but now I began to realise that I did not have _long _anymore.

"No." I murmured quietly, shaking my head. "We haven't." Judging by Lady Catelyn's expression, this was not an answer she wanted to hear and for the second time, the woman sighed.

"Miriella, I have not brought this up to make you feel uncomfortable. I do it out of necessity." She began, her voice terse. "The councilmen and I have been speaking," I let out a quiet breath at that, squirming in my chair at the thought of them all discussing such matters. "There has been a lot of leniency at the start of your marriage; what with the journey from your old home to here, the introduction for you as Queen and Robb leaving for the Wall for a time, but now I am afraid there is no longer that same regard." Lady Catelyn eyed me meaningfully then, holding me in place with her stern gaze as I inwardly considered fleeing from the conversation. "I have been asked to speak with you about the matter and inform you of what is required of you."

"I-" I opened my mouth then, not quite sure what I was intending to say, but was rightfully cut off before I could truly form a thought.

"I know that this is hard for you and I know things are not quite perfect between Robb and yourself, but this is how it is." Lady Catelyn's face softened then and she offered me a weak smile. "It was much the same for myself, as it no doubt is for any woman in an arranged marriage. It is our _duty._" Her choice of wording made me blanch though despite my feelings on the matter, I knew what she was saying was true. I was not so naïve to think otherwise. "As Queen in the North and as the wife of Robb Stark, Miriella, you have a higher duty that needs to be met." She paused then, gaze still soft as she took me in. I knew what she was getting at before the words left her mouth, though that did not make hearing them any less easier. "You _must_ produce a royal heir."

* * *

It took a lot of convincing to make Lady Dacey join me on a walk on the outside of Winterfell's castle walls, the woman insistent that I should not go out there for my own safety. Stubborn and desperate to get out for a while, I put my foot down with the woman and eventually managed to convince her to allow us wander the perimeter for a while. It was certainly something that I needed.

My conversation with Lady Catelyn had left me reeling, my thoughts even more wild than they had been before. I should have expected it to come; I realised now that I was surprised it had even taken so long but I was grateful that I had had that time. The woman had left me shortly after dropping me with that thought-provoking line and had insisted before she left that I speak to Robb about the matter. While I had assured her that I would, I knew for a fact that I would not. The thought of breaching the subject with the man was humiliating to think about, let alone do so. When Esma had later asked me what was wrong when she came to prepare me for dinner, my suddenly sour mood apparently evident, and I had further found myself unable to even tell her what Lady Catelyn had said and instead, chose to brush it aside and consider it silently.

_"You have a higher duty that needs to be met." _

She was right, unfortunately so, and as her and the council were now discussing the matter, it seemed there was only a limit of how long before I had to act on it. I _had _to produce the King his heir. The thought was certainly an over-whelming one.

"Your grace?" Lady Dacey's voice murmured suddenly and I glanced to her, mind a little blurry as I focused in on her figure. "You have been awfully quiet today." I hummed a chuckle at that, surprised that the woman had left it so long before speaking. We had walked a good proportion of the perimeter now and the space from the castle walls was something I had required to clear my head. It also gave me the chance to hide from Lady Catelyn and the councilmen, who I felt now were watching my every move. They probably were, I realised, and I blanched at the thought.

"I was just thinking." I offered in reply, looking towards the Wolfswood that could be seen off to the right, in the distance, and briefly thought about Lady Maege. lady Dacey was still not aware of her mother's current situation though I had been advised by Robb not to tell her yet until something had been decided. While I had not liked keeping it from her, I had obliged to the man's command and the guilt of not telling her briefly reared now in the silence. It did not last long between us though this time.

"Something troubles you?" She asked, tilting her head to look at me. The enquiry in her gaze had me stopping to think for a moment then, genuine concern behind her eyes. We had discussed some personal things before, namely our families and the feelings of leaving home, but to approach _this _particular subject with the woman might be met with caution. I was unsure how she would react to me confiding in her, but felt that the expression she was staring at me now with seemed honest enough. Lady Dacey seemed an all round honest woman anyway. Feeling the exhaustion of all my thoughts also made me give in, finding that I was simply too tired to keep them all at bay this time round.

"Lady Catelyn has informed me recently that I must produce the King his heir." I told her, rather bluntly. The woman's face turned to that of surprised then, though it seemed to be more out of my honesty more than the actual words. "It seems people's patience has run out." Sighing, I came to lean against the wall of the castle, my back pressed against the cold of the stone as Lady Dacey stood before me.

"That certainly is an immense amount of pressure." She eventually offered, eyeing me sympathetically. I let out a brief chuckle.

"Aye, it is." A pause.

"And you and the King have not-?" Lady Dacey trailed off then, but I did not need her to finish to know what she was meaning.

"No, not since our wedding night." I muttered, running a hand over the sleeve of my tunic. "The King and I," Another hesitant pause as I considered my wording. I did not need to tell the woman _too _much right now after all, only enough to provide a just explanation. "We were not on the best of terms at the start of our marriage. It has only been recently, after he returned from the Wall, that things have improved. Though things are not quite perfect yet; there is still a way to go."

"I suppose Talisa Maegyr's presence in Winterfell is not helping either." Lady Dacey cut in then and I glanced up at her, a little in surprise by her comment before nodding, smiling bitterly as I did. I did not miss the brief look of disgust in the woman's face at the mention of Talisa and knew better than to ask her of her feelings for the Volantis healer.

"Not particularly, no." I shrugged. "Though it cannot be helped."

The silence between us then lingered for a moment and I could see the thoughts in Lady Dacey's mind whirling quite wildly at what I had told her. I realised that most of the woman's thoughtfulness no doubt came from my attempt to even speak with her about such personal matters, but I found myself glad that I had. While the woman had not offered much in the way of advice, the fact that she had not rejected the information I had told her made me happy enough. At least, it seemed, Lady Dacey seemed willing enough to listen and the thought of truly being friends was certainly affirmed by this knowledge.

After a moment, the Mormont woman looked ready to say something in return to my comments but before she could get a word out, a sudden cry caught both of our attentions. I turned to the source of the noise - from around the corner of the section of the wall we were currently paused at - and frowned with confusion. One of the guards perhaps? Or the masons that were currently rebuilding the foundations? After a considerable moment though, I realised that there wasn't any damage around _this _area of the wall so there were not any masons nearby and this only made me more confused. When Lady Dacey suddenly unsheathed her sword, however, I felt my confusion turn to uncertainty as I wondered what she was thinking. The woman probably had a better sense of danger than I and the single action of her sheathing her sword made me inch towards her slightly. When a sudden unknown man appeared and came darting around the corner towards us, his own sword out and ready, the uncertainty I felt quickly became fear.

Lady Dacey was quick to defend the attack from the charging man, their swords clashing as he reached her, before she quickly shoved him back with the brute of her force. He did not take long to recover though and was soon back in for more, his sword swinging wildly now as he tried to catch her with the sharpness of his blade. Stunned, I could only watch for a moment as Lady Dacey ducked and dodged each of his attacks before she suddenly caught an opening in the man's flailing and managed to slice her own sword against his leg, making the man cry out in pain. Instantly, I felt my senses regain and I wasted no time turning around to face the top of the castle walls.

"Guards!" I cried, loudly, the clashing of steel quickly catching my ears again as Lady Dacey and the man fought once more. "Guards, help!" Quickly, the head of one of the Stark soldiers on the wall appeared from the walkway above and almost immediately, I heard a commotion come from within. I could make out the barks of orders, shouts of "the Queen is being attacked!", "get the King!", before suddenly one of the Stark marksmen appeared, his sight aimed at the fighting below. I turned back, half-expecting to watch an arrow pierce itself into the unknown man but turned just in time to see Lady Dacey thrust her sword into his chest instead. In horror, I watched as the man gurgled and yelped for a moment, blood oozing from his chest and mouth as he dropped his sword. No sooner had the woman removed her blade from his chest, had the man collapsed to the ground and moments later, I watched as his body fell still. All at once, bile began to rise in my throat though I no time to think about what had just happened as suddenly another three unknown men came charging towards us.

"Get the Queen back inside!" One of the guards above bellowed before a few of the marksmen began to fire arrows at the approaching men. Lady Dacey was quick to follow their order then, turning to me and shoving me hard before turning back to face the first of the three men. Their swords clashing was the last sound I clearly heard however before suddenly I felt my footing go at the force of the woman's shove.

A sharp pain struck my head as I felt myself thud against the wall of the castle, my head apparently catching on a jutting stone. The pain was striking and hot and all at once, my senses depleted. My vision faded then, spots of blur taking hold of my sight as I tried my hardest to regain focus again. With the urgency of danger, I also tried to get to my feet though with the brief disorientation, I found myself unable to do so and quickly swayed back to the ground once more. I could not clearly hear what was going on around me, only snippets of shouts and steel clashing, but I found the feeling of rising fear in me as I realised my predicament. It was _bad. _An over-whelming fear of death came to me then, a level of fear I had not felt ever other than Ser Quentyn's attack, before suddenly a desperate hand gripped my arm.

"I'm so sorry, your grace!" Lady Dacey's voice came in close and quickly, the woman helped me to my feet. Now standing, I began to make out my surroundings more clearly but was not stationary for very long as the Mormont woman was quickly urging me forward. I did not look behind me, aware what it meant now that Lady Dacey was not stopping to fight any one off and felt sickened at the thought. When I eventually regained my focus once more - as we edged towards the main entrance to Winterfell - the pain in my head began to pound and instinctively, I reached up to hold it. Immedately I winced at the touch, but help holding onto it through my daze. "I am sorry again, my Queen. I should not have shoved you so hard-"

"Don't worry, you were just doing your duty." I murmured, still feeling weak. "Are you alright?" She replied an affirmative then, saying nothing more in favour of leading me towards the main gates. I could make out a cluster of guards by the entrance and as we passed, I heard snippets of their orders as they urged to strengthen the watch on the walls and close all of the exits until the King could examine the situation. All at once, there appeared to be crowds and crowds of people around me and while usually, I may have felt over-whelmed by so many people, I found myself now simply glad to be alright and safe within the walls. "Who were those men?" I asked Lady Dacey then, glancing to the woman with a frown. The pale terror in her expression was clear to see and she stared back with wide eyes for a moment, saying nothing in response. An approaching group though quickly caught both of our attentions and I inwardly grimaced as I instantly recognised who they were.

"Miriella!" Lady Catelyn cried, rushing forward and gripping my arms in a brief panic. I was quick to dodge her comfort though the action made the hand I held to my head press harder than I wanted against my wound and I winced immediately. Lady Catelyn noticed. "What in the world happened?!"

"They were Boltons, your grace." Lady Dacey spoke up then in a grave tone, her words directed now to the dark-cladded man at Lady Catelyn's side. "The Bolton Sigil was on the armour they wore." I found I could not quite meet Robb's gaze then, despite feeling the heat of it on me now. Aware that the man would be mad at me for leaving the castle walls - rightly so - I felt ashamed to even look and see the anger there, instead choosing to glance at the councilmen lingering nearby. Thankfully, Lady Dacey continued once more to rid the somewhat tense silence. "Four of them are dead, but the guards fear more are nearby."

"Lord Brynden, take some men and check out the surrounding area. Do not venture too far into the Wolfswood and report back before it falls dark." I did not hear Lord Brynden's reply to the King's orders but heard a shouting order before a group of footsteps moved away. Before I could think then, a sudden unknown pressure came to the side of my head and all at once, I felt the presence of someone nearby. Startled, I looked up to now see Robb standing before me, his eyes piercing as he pressed a hand against my head softly. Feeling the thumping of my heart, I held my breath as the man gently touched my wound, flinching at the sudden strike of pain that nudged me. Saying nothing, Robb pulled his hand away and showed me his blood-coated finger tips. "You need a healer." He murmured then, voice quiet.

"I'm fine." I muttered, feeling uncomfortable by how close he was standing. It did not help that there was a crowd of people standing around us now either, their eyes no doubt watching our exchange. Still though, Robb's hard expression did not relent and he remained unphased by both the attention and my insistence.

"You are _not _fine." He grunted before turning around to face the people behind him. "Lady Brienne, go and fetch one of the healers from the Keep-"

"No, please-" I tried, though was cut off instantly.

"I shall take her." A sudden voice came in then and after Lord Umber and Lord Glover parted to turn around, Talisa Maegyr's figure was suddenly revealed. Despite the many shocked eyes on her, the woman wasted no time before stepping forward, her figure strong as she took in the attention. I eyed the woman hesitantly as she approached me, watching with hesitation as she offered me a weak smile before turning to the King and Lady Catelyn. The latter of the two had eyes wide in surprise, though there was a clear grimace in her expression too as she met the Volantis healer's gaze. Robb's emotions appeared masked as he too met Talisa's attention though given the situation and those around him, I knew the man was watching himself as he kept his expression at bay. "I will take care of her." Lady Catelyn opened her mouth then, clearly ready to protest as her son seemed too stunned to speak, but was swiftly cut off before she could do so. Feeling the pounding in my head, I knew I could not hear any more arguments.

"Let her do it." I murmured, not wanting to hear the woman's fury right now. Briefly, I removed the hand that I held against the back of my head and winced when I saw that my fingers were coated with blood, just as they had with Robb's. Quickly, Talisa removed the cloth that was tied around her neck and reached up to press it gently against my wound, not waiting for my approval before she did. I instantly hissed in pain and out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Dacey inch forward protectively. "Could we go to my bed chambers please? I don't wish to go to the Keep." Talisa quickly nodded, understanding in her gaze.

"Of course, your grace." With that, the woman gently took my arm and began to lead me away from the crowds of people. Lady Dacey's stern footsteps were quick to follow though I found myself hardly caring. The image of the council's shocked faces came to mind as Talisa and I made our way into the main part of the castle, on the way to my chambers, though it was Robb's disbelief that stood out the most. With the pounding in my head - now out of physical pain, rather than the over-whelming cluster of worries - I decided to push all of their concerns in regards to Talisa aside and decided that they were simply troubles to bother myself with later.

* * *

**~Edited May 2015~**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note:** **Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter! I do apologise that updates are not as regular as people would like, but it's a struggle juggling two stories as well as other priorities too. I will update when I can though, I can assure you. **

**I'm both excited and hesitant about some of the stuff in this chapter - namely the end - though I'm sure you guys will let me know what you think. It took me ages to write, because I wanted to get it perfect and while I'm still a little uncertain, hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Let me know! :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Once we reached my bed chambers, Talisa quietly instructed that I sit on the edge of the bed as she set a small bag - one I was unaware she was even carrying - onto the table. Lady Dacey lingered in the doorway, her armour and sword both still bloodied from the attack and I found that I could barely look her way as the sight of her only reminded me of the way she had so easily thrust her weapon into that man's chest. His final blood-curdling cry echoed in my ears and I shuddered at the thought. At least, I reminded myself; it had been _him _not us.

The cloth I was still holding against my head was soaked through now with blood - my own blood - and as Talisa worked silently to gather what she needed, I stared numbly down at the red stains on my fingers, wondering how in the world something like that had happened. While the over-hanging worries of Bolton attacks had always been present, never once had I thought they would strike so close to home - at the King's fortress no less. Outside the window, I could still hear the bustle of soldiers in the grounds, the shouting of orders as the men rallied the walls. I could only pray now that the attack on Lady Dacey and myself was the first and only one.

"Could you fetch me some clean water please, my lady?" Talisa asked Lady Dacey, politely, though one quick glance at the Mormont woman's expression told me she was less than pleased by the woman's request. I sent my friend a meaningful glance, urging her to oblige to the request willingly. After a few somewhat tense moments, Lady Dacey nodded curtly before quickly leaving the room to collect what Talisa needed. The silence she left behind was certainly tiring and I listened for a moment at her quick disappearing footsteps before turning to the other presence left in the room. I watched the Volantis woman wordlessly, observing as she gathered a range of bottles and bandages on the table before she turned her attention to me. When she caught me looking, she offered a smile though I found myself unable to return it. After collecting one of the clean clothes in her hand, Talisa came to stand before me, causing me to eye the woman cautiously at the sudden proximity. "Let me take a look." Warily, I removed the rag from my head, letting out a quiet breath when I took in the amount of blood that now stained it. "Would you mind telling me what actually happened, your grace?"

"I fell and hit my head against the wall." I muttered, eyeing the woman before me carefully as she studied the wound on my head. Her touch was gentle enough, though I could not help but feel a little uncertain around her. Recalling the last time I had seen Talisa around Winterfell, the feelings of awkwardness now began to mount though I could not deny that considering all the effort she had gone to not been seen, it seemed strange that she had made her presence known today. "You were certainly quite readily on hand just then, my lady. Lord Edmure informed me you were feeling ill; I am surprised to even see you out of your room." At my somewhat off-handed comment, Talisa's movements paused slightly and I judged her reaction through a narrowed gaze as the woman pursed her lips together tightly a moment before a smile quirked them up suddenly.

"I am feeling much better today. I was about to take a walk when I heard the calls from the guards about how you had been injured." She informed me, tone hiding whatever she was feeling. "So I quickly grabbed my bag - as a healer, you grow quite accustomed to carrying around a small amount of medical supplies should you be needed - and came to help. It seems only the least I could do, your grace, after your hospitality." Briefly, Talisa met my gaze, a strange emotion lingering in them, before she quickly looked back to my wound once more. Gently, she attempted to brush aside what hair she could, no doubt to gain better access to the injury, before pressing the new cloth against it.

"It's surprising to hear that you wanted to come and help in the first place, my lady. Especially to help _me _of all people." I murmured, uncaring for how blunt my comment may have been. I wondered briefly if maybe hitting my head had had some effect to what I was saying, before zoning in once more on Talisa's face.

"_You_ helped me too, your grace." The woman reminded me, softly, then. "That was surprising enough for me." At her admittance, I let out a quiet chuckle.

"I have no qualms with you, my lady; you have done no wrong to me." I told her, firmly, taking note of how her movements stopped at that. "But I would have thought that _I _had wronged you. Which makes you helping me all the more surprising than the other way around."

"You are not the enemy, remember?" She replied repeating my own sentiment from that night with the drunkards. "And like I said, it was the least I could do after you granted me hospitality. Lord Edmure also told me of King Stannis confirming the supply trade so I am very grateful for that also, your grace." I studied her once more, still feeling a little uncertain by her motives but found nothing that could clue me in. I wondered what the woman was thinking but found that before I could question her any further, Talisa smiled forcibly. "When Lady Dacey returns with the water, I shall clean your wound and dress it for you." Her change of topic was quickly noted but I did not press her any further. Instead, I merely watched her coolly, gaze judging her expression. "Thankfully, your injury is only slight though I would encourage that you rest for a while, your grace. I will also give you something for the pain."

"Thank you." I murmured, my eyes scanning her face briefly before I turned my attention to something over her shoulder. The small array of bottles and objects she had laid out on the table struck my curiosity first and quickly, I recalled once more the last time I had encountered Talisa. I remembered the state of her demeanour; her quick exit and, more importantly, the supplies she took with her. Suspicion flaring, I immediately took the opportunity as it came. "Are those supplies the ones you took from the Healing Keep, my lady?" While I was not looking at her then, I saw her body tense out the corner of my eye. When she did not answer straight away, I turned to fully look at her, gazing up as she held the cloth to my head and took in the flash of surprise and almost panic on her face then. I did not offer her a smile, instead I kept my expression hard as I regarded the woman.

"No they're- no, I-" Talisa stuttered for a moment before pausing to swallowing. I waited patiently, eyeing her with the same cool mask. "They're not, your grace. They are my own supplies." While I wasn't sure whether to believe her, I nodded once, though winced slightly when the action caused Talisa to press her hand more awkwardly into my wound.

"So what did you do with the supplies you took?" I enquired, meeting her gaze again. She took a little longer to reply this time and though she kept her emotions in check, there was still something very off about her behaviour. What was she hiding? After a somewhat tense silence, a forced smile lit up Talisa's face.

"They were actually for one of the injured in the Keep, your grace, though I foolishly forgot I had them in my arms when I left and I only realised I still had them when I returned to my room." She told me, voice strangely cheerful as she relayed her tale to me. "Once I realised, I took them back to the Keep, do not worry. It was simply just a stupid mistake."

Before I could ask the woman anymore, Lady Dacey suddenly entered the room with the instructed bowl of water. Quickly, Talisa set about asking an unhappy Lady Dacey to place the bowl on the table as she then told me to hold the cloth in place while she gathered her things again. I did so, wordlessly, watching as the Volantis woman scuttled away to busy herself. Meeting Lady Dacey's gaze briefly, I could see the distrust in her eyes and she nodded once when she caught the matching feeling in mine. While I still remained unsure about a great deal many things where Talisa Maegyr was concerned, namely why she was even _truthfully_ helping me now, there was certainly _one _thing I was unsure about. I did not believe a word the woman had just said.

After cleaning, bandaging and giving me something to rid the pain I was feeling from my head wound, Talisa was quick to take her leave. I didn't stop her, instead simply thanking her for her help and assuring the woman that I would do as she asked and rest for a few days. When she told me that she would return later that day to check on my wound, I found myself feeling wary of her presence again but did not turn her away. After gathering up her things and checking that she had tied the bandage around my head correctly, Talisa quickly made her way to the exit and Lady Dacey was equally eager to let her out. I watched the woman go through the door and once Lady Dacey had closed - _slammed _\- it behind her, I let out a tired sigh.

"Well that was strange." I murmured, shifting in my position still seated on the end of the bed. With shaky hands, I undid the clasp of my shawl and let it fall back onto the bed before turning my attention to my boots. At my comment, Lady Dacey let out a scoff.

"Forgive my boldness, but I do not trust that woman one bit. She is nothing but bad news." She muttered, making herself busy by starting the fire. I removed my boots with another sigh before I leant back against my palms, considering Lady Dacey's words briefly.

"Lady Talisa has not wronged me." I began, slowly, thinking of all the times I had defended the woman and despite what had happened, I knew I would continue to do so now. However, that did not prevent the strange nagging feeling in my chest as I thought of what she had just said and done, as well as that in the Healing Keep that day. "But I find myself more inclined to agree with your first statement, my lady. There is something not quite right with her at the moment." After thinking about it a moment longer though, I found myself letting out a third sigh. "Though I guess there is nothing surprising about her behaving different around me, not after what has happened. I did marry her lover after all." It was the first time I had truly spoke with such bitterness or about my martial situation in _that _regard before, in Lady Dacey's company but given what had just happened and my currently disorientation with the world, I found myself unable to feel worried about her reaction. Though I was certainly relieved afterwards, that the woman took it as she did.

"_You_ are the Queen, regardless of what has happened between her and the King during the war." Lady Dacey returned, her voice bitter. "She should not have come here and it will be a true blessing when she leaves." I said nothing to that, instead choosing to leave the air silent for a moment as I thought once more about what had happened. I was thankful that Lady Dacey remained silent, seemingly aware that I wanted some time to think for a moment, and instead busied herself with the fire before turning her attention to the window and the world outside. In the distance, some shouts could still be heard but I was relieved that they weren't as loud as they were before. It seemed the situation was calming down, thankfully.

I considered the attack then, how dangerous the situation had become and found myself feeling a little over-whelmed by the spontaneity of it all. It had come from no where - _no warning_. I cursed myself inwardly for even wanting to venture outside the walls but knew I could not truly blame myself for what had happened. While I had seen soldiers practising fighting numerous times before, watched as they "attacked" one another and "slayed", never before had I truly seen anything as real as that. _That _was not a game; it was not practised. Those men had wanted to kill us and if it had not had been for Lady Dacey's skill and the Stark marksmen on the wall, I knew things could had certainly ended a lot differently. The thought of how close things had come to being fatal was certainly quite terrifying.

"My Queen," Lady Dacey spoke then from her position by the window. I glanced over my shoulder towards her, slowly as not to inflict anymore pain in my already throbbing head. When I met her gaze, I saw that the Mormont woman was looking wary again and I quickly gathered what it was she was about to say. "I must apologise again for what happened out there. I should have been more careful, I am sorry; I should not have pushed you-"

"You protected me, my lady." I urged then, softly, before pointing to my bandaged head. "If it had not been for your presence and skill, then I daresay things would have been a lot worse. _You _saved my life and I am very grateful for it." The woman shifted then, looking a little uncertain by my compliment though I offered her a smile in an attempt to ease her discomfort. "I am sincerely glad that I have you as my guard." Lady Dacey's eyes widened slightly at that before she quickly masked her reaction. After considering my words for a few moment, the Mormont woman nodded slowly before bowing her head briefly in a manner of respect.

"You should do as _that woman _says and rest, your grace." Lady Dacey muttered then, lip curling a little at the mention of Talisa. "I can wait outside the door if you wish?" Feeling the weight of sudden exhaustion, I found myself nodding before I shifted myself further up the bed I sat on. My guard did not hesitate in making her way towards the door, glancing behind her once to offer a; "shout if you need anything" before leaving quietly. Once the door closed behind her, I let out a deep breath before laying back against the furs and the paddings of the bed.

My vision whirled slightly at the exertion of falling back onto the bed and I blanched for a moment, closing my eyes briefly to stop my stomach from twisting uncomfortably at the motion of the world around me. The crackle of the fire that Lady Dacey had left behind could be heard faintly and I focused on that for a moment, trying to drown out the distant cries from outside. Everything had happened rather quickly, I realised, and I swallowed thickly as I once again replayed the memories of Lady Dacey killing that man. I could still hear the sound of her sword thrusting into his chest and with my eyes closed I could still see his dying expression and the way his body fell limp as he dropped to the floor. I was not given the opportunity to properly let what had happened sink in, the rush of the second attack and the whole incident of injuring myself over-riding any opportunity for doing so. Now though, in the solitude of my chambers, I could finally have the chance to truly consider what had just happened.

Never before had I truly been fearful for my life - while the attack from Ser Quentyn certainly was terrifying, I was fearful for an entirely different reason as the man's motives were much more primal than the Bolton man today. If Lady Dacey had not have been present, then I knew for certain that I might not have been lying in the bed now; with a pounding head but otherwise, alive and well. The thought of what could have been made me feel helpless for a moment but after thinking it over some more, I could not help but let out a breathless chuckle into the silent room. Despite all my reservations and all my complaining, it seemed that Lady Dacey's presence as my guard had certainly proved to be much more valuable other than to provide a constant annoyance. For the first time, I realised how truly thankful I was to even have a Queensguard and knew that, despite my previous feelings, I certainly would not be complaining about having one any more.

I lay in the bed for a little while longer, before deciding to shift my position so I was sat up with my back leaning against the wall. Absently, I had pulled one of the numerous furs over me to keep warm and found myself staring in quite a daze out the window. There was nothing to see in the way of landscape from the position I was in, but the grey sky was enough to keep my attention and for the longest of times, I simply sat there staring up without barely much thought. I had sipped away at the stuff Talisa had left behind to ease the pain and after a while, I found the effects kicking in and the throbbing in my head began to slowly dull into it was more bearable. I still felt a little light, but I was happy enough that the pain was gone.

My solitude eventually came to an end when through my thoughtless daze out at the slowly darkening sky, I heard the sound of approaching voices come to the chamber door. Muffled, I heard Lady Dacey greet whoever was there and share a few words with them. Shortly after, the bed chamber door opened and I tilted my head to see Robb Stark close it behind him. Smiling weakly at the man, I opened my mouth to greet him before suddenly a rather large, furred creature made a leap onto the bed beside me. I breathed a chuckle when Grey Wind licked my face affectionately but quickly urged the beast to calm down in fear of him knocking my wound. The animal seemed to sense something was wrong as he paused in his pup-like activities to tilt his head at me before suddenly coming closer to sniff at the side of my head. After fixating on the spot my head had hit against the wall, Grey Wind provided a rather unhappy groan before collapsing onto the bed beside me. With his abnormally large head in my lap, I ran a gentle hand over his nose before glancing up to where his owner stood at the foot of the bed.

"He can smell the blood on you now." Robb mused, face slightly amused as he eyed his direwolf for a moment. "I guess he knows something has not been quite right today; he's been restless all morning but I've thought nothing of it until now. It seems he sensed something was wrong and it also seems, according to Mother, that Shaggydog has been acting the same." At that Robb let out a wary sigh before taking a seat on the end of the bed, shifting until his back was against one of the corner bed posts. "I suppose I should know by now to trust him when he's like that." After studying his wolf once more, his eyes quickly jumped up to meet mine where he regarded me further for a moment, mainly focusing on my newly bandaged head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I admitted, leaning my head back and exhaling deeply. "It no longer hurts as bad but I've been told I need to rest for a few days." Robb's eyes darkened slightly at that.

"Did _she _tell you that?" He muttered and I only nodded silently. "And did she act appropriately with you? She did not hurt you at all or speak out of turn?"

"You think her capable of doing so?" I asked, curious of the sudden hardened tone Robb was taking now in regards to Talisa. Never before had I truly heard the man speak so angrily in her name. When he did not provide an answer straight away for my question, I found myself frowning. Surely he did not think Talisa was capable of such things?

"I was surprised that she even willingly offered to help you in the first place." Robb told me then, still looking unhappy at the thought.

"She told me it was to repay the hospitality and for sorting out the Southern trade for medical supplies." I informed him, recalling the brief conversation I had had with the woman while she was fixing my wound up. I took in his expression then, how incredulous and unconvinced he looked by that, and found myself chuckling humourlessly. "I don't believe her either."

"Mother thought she was going to poison you or something of the sort." Robb said, lightly, and while he had spoken it as a jest, I knew for a fact how Lady Catelyn would have truthfully believed this possibility. Given her distrust and hatred of the Volantis healer. "I had to almost hold her back from going after you both. I assured her that Lady Dacey would be present should anything happen."

"Well, nothing did happen I can assure you." I muttered, sighing once more. "She cleaned my wound, bandaged it and gave me something for the pain before leaving. Though she also told me that she would return later to check it again." I glanced then at the small bottle of liquid that Talisa had urged was for the pain and for a brief, paranoid moment wondered if perhaps the woman had truly wanted to poison me. I abolished the thought quickly though, finding that I could not quite believe to think so badly of the healer. Not liking the strange, paranoid turn my thoughts were taking me, I quickly decided to change the subject. "Lady Dacey did very well today. You'll be pleased to know that I no longer have any complaints about having a guard." Turning back to Robb, I saw his lips turned briefly up in a smile before he suddenly seemed to rethink something and a frown turned his expression.

"What actually happened out there?"

With a wary sigh, I went on to tell the man what had happened, informing him how I had wanted to take and walk outside the walls - _to clear my head_ \- and made sure it was known that it was _my _insistence not Lady Dacey's. I went on further to tell him then about the first attack, how the man had come from nowhere and how we had not seen any signs of anyone nearby or watching us as we had made our way alongside the walls. Next, I mentioned calling out to the guards and then, rather briefly as I felt my stomach churn at the thought, I told Robb that Lady Dacey had killed the first man. Robb's expression fell to that of understanding then, no doubt reading my discomfort at the thought of watching someone die, but thankfully did not interrupt me. I quickly told him about the next three that tried to attack and then how Lady Dacey had shoved me in an attempt to move me out the way and I had fallen and hit my head. From there, I simply told him that she had brought me back inside and the guards and the wall were left to deal with the rest.

"So it was Lady Dacey who caused your injury?" I frowned at Robb's first question, feeling quite defensive of my guard all of a sudden.

"It was by accident; she protected me." I urged and Robb chuckled then at my hardened tone. "You don't mean to get rid of her, do you?"

"Your tune has certainly changed; just recently you did not want a guard at all." He countered, lightly, looking amused briefly by my question. I frowned further.

"Well that was _before. _If it hadn't have been for her presence today, then I know I'd be dead." Robb's smile flattered a little at that, though I quickly continued without stopping to consider its meaning. "I refuse to have anyone else but her." At that, my husband's smile returned again with fuller force and all at once, he seemed quite pleased by my statement. No doubt due to that fact I would no longer be complaining now to him about having a guard - it would be a burden gone. In the silence between us, I found myself shifting awkwardly from where I sat as I quickly thought about what had just happened once more. While Robb had not started yelling about how "irresponsible" it had been to go outside the walls in the first place, I knew in myself how foolish the gesture had been. What confused me now was how reasonably relaxed the man before me appeared to be and how he did not seem ready to start yelling or scolding. I found myself frowning with confusion. "Are you not mad at me?"

"For what?" Robb murmured, raising a curious eyebrow.

"For going outside the walls." At my words, Robb breathed a chuckle in response before shaking his head.

"I was mad before but I've calmed down now." He told me, softly, leaning his head back against the wooden bed post. Absently, he reached out and gripped his direwolf's tail and though Grey Wind grumbled in my lap, he did not pull his tail away as Robb began to run his hand through his fur. "You did nothing wrong, Miriella; you are not restricted to these walls and I cannot berate you for going out alone as you had Lady Dacey accompanying you. You are not at fault for what happened." Still a little in daze, though I knew that was more down to my head than what I was feeling from interacting with Robb, I found myself letting out a breathless chuckle in almost disbelief. It seemed I had been worrying about Robb's reaction for nothing.

"Well, all the same, I'm sorry anyway." I offered, lightly, just catching the smile on my husband's face before I turned to look out of the window again. Judging by the darkening colour of the sky, I had been inside the chambers resting for a rather long time now. Strangely it did not feel like it, but I wondered if the daze I had been in for most of the day had perhaps affected my consideration of time. The shouts and the orders had truly died down now and with that curious thought, I found myself turning back to the King again. I was surprised initially to find that the man was already looking at me when I met his gaze, but I quickly pushed that aside as I let the mood turn serious. "Did Lord Brynden find anything?"

Robb's reaction was instantaneous as his expression suddenly grew quite hardened and angry all of a sudden. Gathering that this changed mood was not due to my own fault, I found myself feeling quite hesitant at the prospect of what Lord Brynden had found that had made Robb look so fearsome. I tried to imagine my husband out amongst the ranks of soldiers, bellowing orders and plotting lines of defence. From only the handful of times I had truly seen rage on his face, I knew that Robb would not be a man to be tampered with out on the battle field and found that I was quite glad that had not witnessed this of him.

"He found two Bolton stragglers; obviously they were a little behind the rest of their group in fleeing." Robb drawled out then, avoiding my gaze now in favour of staring at the still-burning fire. "Other than that there were some remnants of their camp a little way into Wolfswood but that has long been abandoned now. It does not seem like this was a planned attack, more like a few strays getting a little arrogant." The cutting nature of my husband's tone was rather hard to swallow and for a moment, I just let the information settle with me as I silently bid that Robb's sudden coldness deplete.

"What have you done with the stragglers?" I asked, hesitantly, not sure I wanted to know the answer to my own question. The King's eyes met mine briefly then before he let out a quiet sigh.

"I've had them locked up ready for questioning." I was unsure truly what that really wound entail - I was unaware there even was a place in Winterfell where prisoners could be kept but after getting over my naivety, I knew that it made sense that there should be. With the striking nature of Robb's gaze and his hardened attitude, I found myself fearing what he actually meant by "questioning" those men. Despite being curious however, I knew better than to ask. "The day has made me weary so all interrogation will be left until tomorrow though."

"Who will be doing the questioning?" I probed, quietly, swallowing thickly. Robb considered my question for a moment before answering.

"Either Lord Brynden or myself. Perhaps both of us." At that, he shrugged. "I will decide once I have discussed it with my great-uncle later on this evening." I nodded slowly, not really sure that Robb's response had provided me with much confidence.

"What about the Boltons that fled though?" I asked then and Robb raised a curious eyebrow, prompting me to go on. I paused before doing so. "Do you think they will attack again? To retrieve those you have imprisoned?" The King let out a quiet scoff at that before shaking his head. At first, a sneer turned up the man's lips but after he studied my face - and the lingering fear that no doubt turned up my features - his expression softened.

"The security on the walls and the gates have been tripled with everyone on high alert for the rest of the night. Should they attempt an attack, they won't get very far." A pause, as Robb offered a smile. "But I would not fear; it is very unlikely that they would try again."

"Good to know." I murmured, ducking my gaze in a bid to avoid Robb's suddenly very bright eyes. Instead, I focused on Grey Wind's unmoving head in my lap and absently, I ran my fingers gently across the beast's nose. He made a rather content sound at that. I could feel the heat of my husband's gaze on me as I stared down at his direwolf, but I found I had not the strength to look back up at him. My head throbbed absently with a mixture of pain now and my usual trail of thoughts. I felt not just unsure of myself then, but of _all_ that was going on around me. As well as the previous worries of Maege Mormont's disappearance and just my general uncertainty in regards to the King's and my relationship, Talisa's behaviour was now confusing me and still Lady Catelyn's heir warnings still lingered amongst the worries. Perhaps, I wondered, my head was not simply pounding because of my injury anymore.

"Why did you need to clear your head?" Robb asked suddenly, causing me to involuntarily look up at the man. His eyes were as imploring as ever and for a moment, I frowned in confusion as to what he was on about. "You said you went for a walk around the walls to '_clear your head' - _why?" Immediately, I recalled the true reason I had left to go and clear my head and found myself almost blushing at the thought. The thought of telling Robb the reason made my stomach churn uncomfortably and I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, before I provided a well-placed smile in response.

"With all that is going on, I am surprised you need to ask." I shrugged, laughing lightly. "There is King Stannis' trade for starters, Maege Mormont's disappearance, my _then _general distaste for having a guard, this plan for marrying Roslin off to Lord Edmure, of course the lack of replies from my sisters, the construction of the castle - which I need to confer with the masons about as soon as possible now that I remember-"

"No." My husband cut in, abruptly, shaking his head as he stared at me with a frown. Mouth open still, I stared wordlessly back at him, unsure why he had stopped me. "All that has been ongoing for a while now and I have never once seen you take time out to 'clear your head' of it all. I _know _you, Miriella." That last statement startled me and I found I could do nothing still but stare gapingly and a little fearful as to where the man was going. "There's something else, isn't there?"

There was something quite terrifying about the fact that my husband seemed to "know" me well enough to tell that I was hiding something from him. Other than Waldra and Esma, no one had appeared to have much insight into matters that I kept private and I had always considered myself rather elite at keeping things to myself. I had done so with Shirei and while both Waldra and Esma were more incentive, it was not always the case. In the whirlwind of my screaming thoughts, I tried to consider the possibility of letting someone completely in - _truly _without fault. The idea was frightening and so preposterous and yet strangely _exciting_ too. I inwardly frowned at such a thought but I could not deny that there was something quite alluring about sharing so much with another and as I considered _who _this other individual would be, I knew my thoughts were only exclusive for him. Never before had I had such thoughts, yet never before had I found myself so close to a man - never before had I been _married_.

Esma's urges for me to open up to my husband came to mind then though I hesitated at the possibility of admitting the conversation I had had with Lady Catelyn to Robb. Surely it would only make him awkward? I knew it would succeed in doing so for me, especially when the thought of acting out what Lady Catelyn had spoken to me about was something that made my insides turn uncomfortably. What in the world would Robb make of it? Would he speak with his mother? Would he allow me more time? Would he simply take matters into his own hands and force things forward? The possibilities seemed horrifically endless.

"You have spoken with my mother, haven't you?" My mind stopped then as I observed the man before me, frowning still as I took in his question. The answer was yes, I had spoken to his mother, though I could not help but wonder why there was a sudden expression of understanding upon Robb's face right then. Slowly, I nodded in answer to his question, still feeling a little uncertain. All at once, Robb's demeanour shifted and his body slumped slightly from his position at the end of the bed. He sighed wearily, eyes looking elsewhere as his brows pinched in consideration for a moment. "She came and spoke to me too." At his admittance, I felt my throat constrict suddenly.

"What about?" I murmured, my own brows burrowing as I stared at the man. Quickly, Robb tilted his head back to face me and he observed me silently for an agonising few seconds before smiling dryly.

"You know what about." All at once, there appeared to be a horrible weight drop within me as I realised that my prior thoughts and fears had perhaps come true. The man's expression appeared to be that of full understanding and I hesitated as I took him in. Was he mistaken? Was he meaning another matter entirely perhaps? I knew however with all my heart that that wasn't the case.

"She came to me yesterday." I admitted, voice sounding quite unhappy. Still there was an uncomfortable feeling in my chest as I spoke, my entire being feeling very awkward at the thought of admitting anything further. I knew though, given the sudden heat in Robb's eyes and the understanding he apparently had, that I had to. "She asked me about us. About whether we'd-" I trailed off then, eyeing the man meaningfully then and hoping he would not prompt me into explaining anything further. The single nod he provided me with made me feel relieved though the clear tension in his jaw was a little concerning. "Apparently her and the council have been discussing it; that's why she spoke to me."

"Aye, she told me something similar." Robb muttered, running a hand along the bristles on his chin for a moment as he burrowed his brow in thought. "She had called it a 'matter of responsibility'." I nodded, recalling the woman telling me something similar. "That a King has a higher order of providing an heir to his throne." My husband sighed tiredly and in the silence following, I heard the sound of my heart picking up speed as I waited in anticipation for his response to the matter. "She may come across as strong, but she means well." He met my gaze pointedly at that. "She's just doing her duty."

"I don't think _she_ is the one with the problem fulfilling her duties here." I found myself saying before I could help it and immediately, I felt myself tense slightly once I had realised. With wide eyes, I glanced towards Robb briefly to see a very surprised look staring back and I swallowed thickly as I felt a trickle of heat rise in my cheeks. Opening and closing my mouth wordlessly, I considered and reconsidered apologising for my remark and found that my thoughts in that moment were completely undistinguishable. What would the King make of my rather dry humour? Surely the situation wasn't quite appropriate for such humour? With a number of possibilities in the mix, Robb Stark's response was something that I had never expected - he started to laugh.

It was loud and full and took me completely by surprise for a moment. His eyes creased when he truly laughed, I observed then, and he seemed almost child-like in the single action. It was quite mesmerising to take in for a moment. While I may not have understood the full reason why my comment was so funny, there was something about Robb's laugh that was infectious and before I could help it, I too was laughing along. It felt good to laugh, I soon found out, and though I knew the scene was ridiculous, I did not care. Each sound seemed to relax my body and mind further and it made it all the better to hear Robb in the background. _It felt good. _The shakes of my laughter however seemed to disrupt Grey Wind's snooze. While he tolerated it for a little time, soon the beast grumbled unhappily at the disruption before getting to his feet and climbing off the bed to sit by the fire. I watched him go, the sight only succeeding in making me giggle further.

"I don't think Grey Wind found it very funny." I observed, lightly, once I had recovered from laughing and could speak. My stomach ached slightly from the exertion and given the way Robb stood then and rubbed his own, I gathered he felt the same. At my second comment, the man scoffed before shaking his head and eyeing me meaningfully.

"I don't think many would." Robb sighed, smiling warmly. I smiled back and found that despite how ridiculous it may have seemed, I was quite glad that Robb and I had - him more so than I of course. Still with essence of laughter on his face, the King made his way round the bottom of the bed before taking another seat on the side of it beside me. I felt the pressure of his body against my leg but I did not move away. Instead, I leant my head back against the wall and studied my husband curiously. "In all seriousness though," His expression was anything but and I bit my lip again in fear of laughing once more. What in the world was wrong with me? "Don't; you will make me laugh again." Robb scolded me lightly once he saw my expression before running a hand through his curled hair. "In all seriousness, Miriella; I want you to know that despite what Mother and the council are saying, _I _will not force you into anything you are not ready for."

"It's a duty though." I murmured then, strangely unphased by the topic in that moment. "They're right; you must produce an heir-"

"And I will." Robb interrupted then, nodding. "_We _will." I shifted awkwardly at the firmness of his tone and the clear implications of his words but knew logically that it would happen eventually. "But right now the Queen is injured and I, being the honourable man that I am, will not take advantage of the situation." I let out a scoff at the knowing look on the man's face, though found myself all too relieved that Robb had no intention of forcing anything for the time being - not while I was still injured at least.

"'Take advantage of the situation'? What in the world does that mean?" I asked then, raising a jesting eyebrow at the man. Robb laughed lightly before shrugging.

"I suppose in the state you are in, my Queen, certain things are easier to accomplish." The implications for what he meant were rather endless and all too blushing to think about. Still though, I bid to keep up the light mood and quickly prompted it further.

"What things?" Robb looked a little hesitant to explain his meaning then, contemplating me for a moment and in return, I kept my expression passive and challenging. A few seconds later, he grinned.

"Seduction." _Seduction? _I was startled by the man's response, not sure what I truly expected, and I paused for a moment to take this in. Inwardly, I felt myself cringe at the implication but after taking in the matching tease in Robb's gaze, I kept my feelings at bay. Instead, I scoffed.

"You intend to try and seduce me, your grace?" I countered, folding my arms across my chest in a stern-like manner. It didn't seem to be fooling Robb one bit though.

"I intend to succeed, _your grace_." I shook my head in disbelief of how easy it felt to converse so lightly with the man and on such matters. It felt almost natural and though there was the ever present niggle in the pit of my stomach, I found myself enjoying the flow of conversation. I _liked _jesting with the King and given the happy enough expression on Robb's face, he appeared to be enjoying it too. Before I could return a remark though, not sure I wanted the happiness to stop, there was a knock on the chamber door and before I could help it, I sighed with irritation. Robb chuckled, amused no doubt by my display before quickly calling "come in", not moving from his position sat beside me on the bed. When the door opened and I saw who was there however, I felt the mood in the air change dramatically.

Two figures stood in the doorway though it was the smaller of the two that drew the smile from my face. Lady Dacey had the handle of the door in her grasp and stood back so the woman behind her could enter. I studied her first, taking in her somewhat pleased expression as she took in both Robb and myself, watching as it turned quite smug as she glanced back at the person at her side. In contrast, Talisa's expression was pale and startled, her eyes fixed more so on Robb than I, piercing as she took in his position and relaxed posture at my side. The hurt on her face almost made me want to push the man off the bed though instead, I clenched my fists tightly and turned back to my husband. It did not appear as if he had noticed the current visitors and that only made matters worse. With a meaningful look, I nodded to the doorway and he in turn twisted to see what I was getting at. Robb's face quickly paled too when he caught sight of who was stood there.

"Lady Talisa has come to tend to your injury, your grace." Lady Dacey announced, breaking the silence quickly. Taking a moment to glance between both Talisa and Robb - the pair still staring at one another - I let out a quick break in an attempt to calm myself. The memories of that day at the Keep came back to me then and I dreaded a repeated to display of it all, especially in the presence of my own bed chambers.

"Thank you, my lady." The sound of my voice seemed to bring Robb quickly out of whatever spell he was in then as instantly, the man turned away from Talisa's penetrating gaze to look at me. I was further surprised when a smile quickly elated his lips.

"I think I will leave you to it." He murmured then, heaving himself up from the bed. "There are plenty of things I should discuss with Mother and the council, after all." After straightening out his robes and tunic, he turned back to me and smiled once more. "I will make sure that dinner is brought up to you, Miriella, as I am aware you cannot leave the room for a while." I could only nod at that, the thought of food far from my mind in that moment. The weight of Talisa's gaze was far too heavy to think of anything else after all. Seemingly unphased - or making a straight point of putting up his mask - Robb's demeanour showed no evidence of his discomfort and instead the man looked only comfortable despite the current presence. "I will see you later on." I had expected the man then to take his leave, to pass by the women at the door and leave us all be - to leave me with the awkwardness of Talisa's concealed emotions. What he did do however was even more stunning and left me completely unable to speak or think. With a meaningful look on his face - one that told me that there was method to his sudden madness - Robb suddenly leaned over my seated figure on the bed and I almost shied away, fearful that he meant to kiss me in front of Talisa. Too terrified though, I could not move as I waited to see what the King would do.

My eyes widened at the pressure of his lips against the side of my head and though it was gone in an instant - his retreating footsteps not hesitating as he left the room without another word afterwards - I still found myself unmoving as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. When I braved glancing to the two women at the door, I saw that I was not the only one either.

* * *

I found myself recovering from the Bolton attack at a reasonable pace though despite feeling fine, I was still required to remain in the confines of my bed chambers. This was not Talisa's order though; the woman had been replaced soon enough by another familiar face, Hanna. Despite my lack of ill intentions towards the Volantis woman, I still found myself secretly quite pleased to hear that Hanna would take over - the work of Lady Catelyn, I expected - as my interactions with Talisa while I was under her care were rather awkward to bear. It did not help that I was no closer to figuring out _why _the woman had been acting so strangely and also why she had taken the supplies from the Keep though I vowed to myself that when I was eventually allowed to leave my chambers, the first thing I would do would be to investigate the situation. Even if that meant confronting Talisa head on - a rather frightening concept but one I knew had to happen.

I received visits from Arya and Rickon the following day after the attack, the pair surprising me with their presence. It was a nice surprise though and I welcomed them both warmly, allowing them to join me on the bed beside Grey Wind - who Robb would leave with me during the recovery period. Rickon had brought Shaggydog along with him too so Grey Wind was soon to greet his litter-mate, the pair happy enough with sniffing at each other before taking themselves over to sit beside the warmth of the fire. I was glad that Shaggydog hadn't tried to climb onto the bed also, as the thought of the pair of direwolves along with the Stark children crammed together succeeded in making quite a crazed picture in my head.

"Robb says you hit your head against a wall." Arya began with, eyes curious as she studied my bandage. "But Greatjon says you were fending off Boltons with a stick and got punched." I scoffed at the imagination for the man and knew the story was fit for the Stark children's excitement. "Is it true? Or did you just hit your head?"

"I'm afraid that your brother is telling you the truth." I admitted, chuckling when Arya immediately pouted. "I'm sorry it is not quite as exciting as Lord Umber's tale." It did not take Arya long to recover then.

"How many of them were there? Were there lots? Did Lady Dacey kill them all?"

Throughout their visit Arya continued to hound me with questions and I was content enough to answer each of them, usually being the bearer of sad news when I had to inform her that a lot of what she had heard was not quite true. Rickon remained very quiet, as expected, but I was happy enough to see that the boy did not seem uncomfortable whenever I looked his way. Instead, he too seemed quite content and sat silently at the end of the bed, absently playing with one of the fur throws between his fingers. Occasionally when I met the boy's eye, I would offer him a smile and was pleased that he would return each of them with his own. The fact that the pair of them had come willingly to see me was a big enough achievement in itself above all else and the day I spent with them both left me in a very cheerful mood afterwards.

Lady Catelyn also came to visit, surprising me by bringing along a plate of lemon cakes with her too. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight and accepted a cake gratefully as the woman took a seat on the bed beside me.

"I would have them made whenever Sansa or the boys got sick." She provided as a way of explanation. "Arya doesn't like lemon cakes and it was very rare that she would ever be bed-ridden anyway. Even when she was unwell, she would make a point of acting like she was fine so she would not have to stay cooped up in her room." I smiled at her tale, feeling quite warmed by the inclusion that Lady Catelyn had made by bringing me cakes as she would do with her own children. It was something nobody had ever done before for me after all. "And I hope you don't mind that I arranged for Hanna to see to you; Maester Norjen says that the pair of you get along quite well when you visit the Keep. I thought it was the better option, rather than leaving you with _her_." I sighed softly at that, no ounce of strength in me to argue. Deep down, I was happy enough with Lady Catelyn's alterations anyway as the ordeal I had endured in Talisa's company after Robb's _display _had certainly not been one I wished to repeat.

"No, you're right." I nodded, surprising Lady Catelyn then. It seemed the woman expected me to argue and defend Talisa's character and I smiled bitterly at the thought. "While Talisa's help has been kind, I must say that her presence _in here _is not exactly easy." Lady Catelyn pursed her lips at that, looking very much like she wanted to say something more on the matter. Finding that I didn't want to, I quickly bid to change the subject. "So, I was meaning to speak with the masons about starting on the damage on the Library Tower - what do you think?"

Of course as well as Lady Catelyn and the Stark children, Robb's presence was quite frequent throughout my confined days as the man seemed content enough to join me whenever there were no duties that he deemed fit to see to. I was happy for the company, finding that I rather enjoyed the time I spent with my husband now and was further pleased when the playful jesting continued throughout numerous of our conversations too. It certainly made talking about some more sensitive subjects bearable.

When he informed me the day after the attack that the questioning of the Bolton stragglers would commence, I felt a strange discomfort flare and was reasonably glad when Robb further told me that he would not be taking part in any of the interrogation. With Lord Brynden leading the proceedings though, I was not sure what to think, but I could be happy enough with the fact that the King would not be involved. I couldn't explain why the thought of Robb interrogating the prisoners bothered me so much, even as I considered it on my own the answer was lost to me. I never attempted to discuss it with the King, though he did send me a few knowing looks while he was informing me of the questioning situation the led me to believe he suspected something. He never asked and I knew once made to explain myself. I couldn't even if I tried anyway.

After finding out that Hanna would be taking over from Talisa in taking care of me, I was quick to tell Robb this too and observed a look of relief pass over the man's face when I did. It succeeded in making me further confused by the his motives as the thought of his display that day with Talisa and Lady Dacey had left me in quite a muddle of questions. Why had he done it? Why had he kissed my head - something he had never attempted once before - _in front of _Talisa? It took me a while to concur that perhaps he had done it to make her jealous though the prospect of that being the right answer had left me feeling a little uncomfortable. Why would he need to make her jealous if he was the honourable man everyone saw him to be? Why would he want to hurt her like that? To hurt _me _like that?

Talisa's reaction to it happening was probably much worse than my own. Once Robb had disappeared down the corridor and I had somewhat recovered from it all, I found that I felt guilty instantly in Talisa's company. Matters were only made more awkward too when I took in the attempt of concealed fury and hurt on the Volantis healer's face as she moved to tend to me and I found it was better not to speak in that moment in fear of what she would say or do. Lady Dacey remained in the room again, apparently concerned too by Talisa's reaction, and the healer worked silently as she checked, cleaned and re-bandaged my wound. The pressure she would apply against my head felt a little more firmer than was probably necessary but I grit my teeth and bared it, fearful that if I made a sound of my discomfort, Lady Dacey would react harshly. Talisa finished quickly enough, providing me with another bottle of medicine for the pain before taking her leave, her resolve crumbling when I met her gaze to provide my gratitude. Watching her all but flee from the room was heart-breaking to watch and it seemed even Lady Dacey's hardened shell towards the woman cracked slightly as Talisa darted past her. It all only made me question Robb's motives further and I vowed quickly that I would question the man on it when I could.

The opportunity came soon enough and I listened patiently to Robb's cheerful enough rambling as he readied for dinner, watching silently from the bed with a mind swimming with questions. I was only vaguely listening to his words and I waited until the man had finished what he had to say, the air open for my response and instead of offering one, I vouched to change the subject completely.

"Why did you do that before?" I asked, cuttingly, watching as Robb paused in his action of tying the laces on his boots. He frowned in confusion, eyebrows burrowed at my question. "Why did you kiss me on the head." Quickly, understand come over the man's face as he sighed.

"You're my wife-"

"That isn't what I meant." I interrupted, knowing full well that Robb had grasped my true intentions but was making a point of avoiding the question. "Things have not exactly been very physical between us in _any_ regards and I know that it's something we're going to have to work on." A pause. "Saying that, I have no qualms with you kissing me, Robb. What I do have qualms with is you doing it in front of Talisa." The man avoided my gaze briefly, making a point of staring into the fire wearily and leaving me to study the side of his face for a moment in frustration towards his silence. When I realised he wasn't about to answer me anytime soon, I decided to voice my concerns. "Did you do it to make her jealous?"

"What need would I have of doing that?" Robb questioned, turning back to me then with a frown. I scoffed in response, shrugging.

"I don't know." I muttered, frowning. "But I cannot think of any other reason why you did it." The King considered me again for a moment, his eyes imploring as he took me in with his piercing gaze. I felt a little stunted by the attention but held strong - I _needed _to know why he had done it. With the roar of the flames from the fire crackling in the background and the patter of Grey Wind's feet as he wandered the chambers, I waited anxiously for the man's reply and was thankful when Robb eventually first broke the stare-off.

"Fine." He eventually breathed, leaning back tiredly in the wooden chair he sat on. It creaked under his shifting weight. "Yes; I did it for less than honourable reasons but it was _not_ to make her jealous." I continued frowning at that and tilted my head in question.

"Then why?"

"She _needed_ to see that." He answered simply. "She needed to see us both together; to see that I was happy with you. It's the only way that she can let go and start moving on from what we had." All at once, I felt a rush of understanding overcome me after hearing Robb's reasoning and I swallowed thickly as I allowed myself to consider this. He had done it to _help _her; to push her to move on. Given my memories of Talisa's reaction to the kiss however, I was not quite sure that she would quite agree that seeing it was "helping" her in any way.

"But you hurt her." I breathed, softly, and Robb's shoulders slumped at that.

"I _had _to, Miriella." Robb sighed at that before smiling grimly, eyeing me in a meaningful way. "Besides _everyone _is going to get hurt in this situation some way or another - as you know well enough already."

I said nothing to that, again full aware that he was speaking the truth again. Robb's words had certainly left me reeling quite thoughtfully and I found that I was not quite sure what to do now with this piece of information. While _I _knew now that Robb had done it in a bid to help her, Talisa would surely not see it as such. Perhaps he was right though? Perhaps it would help her - even if she did react angrily to witnessing it, at least it was an emotion that could push her towards moving on from her love of the King. Still though, I found myself thinking of her heart-broken expression, the way she had quickly fled the room and wondered truly whether there could have been another way to help her let go without her getting hurt. Pushing aside my naivety though, I knew that was not possible. Like Robb had said; everyone was going to get hurt in this situation.

"It's a lot colder than usual, don't you think?" Robb suddenly pitched in then, breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to a confused realty. I looked up at the man with a frown, watching as he gazed out the darkened window with an intrigued and strangely hopeful expression.

"I suppose so." I muttered in response, not sure what he was getting at or where this sudden subject change had come from. The King glanced at me briefly, studying me thoughtfully for a moment before his lips split into a wide grin. There was a strange twinkle in the man's eyes that left me frowning in suspicion as I stared back, still confused.

"It is _definitely_ a lot colder."

* * *

The second day of my recovery had been a cold, bitter one and I went to bed that night hoping that the next would be more prosperous. I had found the expression on my husband's face after dinner quite a bizarre one, as if he knew something I didn't, though I did not call him up on it. Instead I had gone about my normal nightly business, a little suspicious of Robb's more-than-necessary comments about the weather but otherwise I did not think much of it.

Therefore, it was quite confusing when I was awakened from my peaceful slumber quite gently and for a moment, I found myself wondering if it was morning. With dreary eyes, I blinked quickly and was surprised to be met with not a light sunset, but instead the same darkened room I had closed my eyes to. I realised quickly, half-asleep still, that it was the middle of the night and the morning had not yet come. With I quiet sigh, I shifted further under the furs with the intention of falling back to sleep again though a nudging against my shoulder then stopped me from doing so. When I saw a figure looming over me in the darkness, I was half-ready to scream but I was quickly shushed by a voice and a gentle hand before I could.

"It's only me." The familiar voice whispered and I froze when I realised who it was - the _only _person it could be.

"Robb?" I murmured, my eyes tired from sleep and yet still I managed to feel confused in my weary state. I was only half-aware that his hand was still on my arm and I felt an sudden heightening in my senses as I took in the sudden rush of Robb's alcohol-tinged breath tickling my chilled cheeks. Absently, I noted how warm the man felt against my skin. "What are you doing?" Even in the darkness, I could see the whites of his teeth as he grinned down at me, only succeeding in making me even more confused about my husband's state right now. I was about the question his awareness right then, wondering how much he had truly had to drink at dinner, though he quickly spoke before I had the chance to.

"Come with me." He muttered before squeezing my arm again. I hesitated, frowning to myself and wondering what in the world was going on, before slowly pulling myself out of bed. The King was drunk, I reasoned, and I was intrigued to see what was exciting the man so much that he needed to wake me up so late in the hour. Sitting on the edge and feeling an awful chill overcome me from the lack of heat, I rubbed my eyes to rid the sleep. When I managed to regain a little sight, I watched silently as the figure of my husband walked away for a moment before quickly returning to my side. Next thing I knew, Robb was throwing my furred robe over my shoulders and I was frowning, yet again, up at him in confusion. When a rough hand took mine, I did not know what to think. "Come on, quick!" Before I knew what was going on, Robb had heaved me to my feet and was tugging me towards the chamber doors. I followed obediently, too drowsy and uncertain to ask what the man was doing. He had a strange lightness about him; a child-like giddiness that I found I had never quite seen before. It was all too mesmerising and I found I could not argue with his wishes as he opened the chamber door, looking out before leading me into the empty corridor. Vaguely, I realised Grey Wind was following us but I was far too focused on my husband now to truly take in much else.

Keeping a hand on my robe and my other still gripped firmly in his, I had to quicken my pace considerably to keep up with Robb's long strides. The corridors he led his down were silent and lacked completely in people as it would normally do through the day - though in the dead of night this was hardly surprising. I couldn't quite recognise which path he was leading us down, my head still swimming slightly in drowsiness, though I did realise after a moment that this was the first time in the past couple of days that I had stepped foot outside my chamber door. While I should have been elated by this fact, glad to be out wandering and taking in a different set of sights, the King's odd behaviour prohibited any emotion other than confusion and curiosity.

After a few twists and turns, we came to a very narrow set of stairs that Robb paused at briefly to let Grey Wind down first. As the wolf took the lead, I peered down the staircase with a frown, finding that it looked very dark and dismal but the grin that Robb met me with bided back any inhibition. Before I had the chance to speak, my husband tugged my hand once more and quickly, we made our way down after Grey Wind. I was thankful that the man was slower this time as I found myself quite fearful of tripping down the suddenly steep set of stairs and Robb appeared to take note of this. He kept his grip on my hand tight, the man taking his time and glancing back at me every few steps to make sure I was still upright. I in turn focused on my feet, making sure I was not about to find myself falling quite literally head over heels into the King any time soon. When we eventually reached the bottom I breathed a sigh of relief, though frowned once more when I saw that we now stood before a single door. In the darkness, I glanced up towards the man at my side.

"What are we doing?" I whispered and again, I saw the whites of Robb's teeth emerge as he grinned.

"I wanted you to see something." He replied, somewhat cryptically. My brows burrowed as I glanced around the space we stood in. There did not appear to be anything noteworthy nearby though it was far too dark to tell.

"See _what_?" Instead of answering verbally, Robb merely grinned further and stepped forward to open the door. The sight that we were met with on the other side left me speechless.

_White. _So much _white. _A pure, stainless canvas that seemed so very endless. So bright that it was blinding for a moment, my dull and sleepy eyes not quite accustomed to the intensity, and I had to duck away for a moment before returning back to stare. It was like a door into a dream; a world beyond belief. The normally dark and dreary coloured grounds of Winterfell now stood before me but was hardly recognisable. Instead the world was coated now with such pure, perfect white. The stone floor was no longer visible, the walls looked to be dusted in what could only be described as flour and the gathering of trees that I could see looked to be blossoming lovely, little white buds amongst the previously bare branches. It was so startling and awe-striking and so wonderfully beautiful.

Not in control of myself, I stepped over the threshold of the doorway we stood behind and found my feet crunching into what covered the ground. Without my boots, I could feel _everything _and I shied away briefly at the sheer coldness that tingled my toes. Recovering quickly though, I retook my step and braved inching out into the strange world outside. The feeling of the white stuff between and beneath my feet was remarkable and yet bizarre. Without thought or reason, I found myself kicking at it for a moment, simply watching as it scattered in the air. Never before had I seen such a sight - _any of it. _I wasn't sure what to make of it but I knew one thing was for certain; it was simply breath-taking.

Turning on my heel, I spun to face the man behind me, eyes wide with child-like wonder and my mouth open in gasp. Robb returned my gaze without a second thought, his eyes as bright as the world around us as he smiled back at me. It was a strange smile - a _beautiful _smile - that left me reeling for a moment before the sight of the white covered castle caught my eye. Tilting my head up, I took in Winterfell and the white blanket that covered it, wondering if there had ever been such an amazing sight as this. It took me a few moments then to realise that the white stuff was also coming down from the darkened sky and my eyes widened as I watched the slow falling flakes begin to cover my own body now. When I tried to touch some of it that began to lightly cover my robe, it melted beneath my touch and I let out a breath in wonder at the feeling.

"What is it?" I breathed, my voice sounding startling child-like and wonderstruck. The rupturing sound of my husband's chuckle caught my ear, followed by crunching footsteps as he bid to join me in the white dream world. Grey Wind was quick to follow.

"This is snow." My head spun rather sharply at that as I turned to look at him then, eyes wider now with even bigger disbelief. _Snow? _"It's been falling quite lightly throughout the day though I suppose you have been preoccupied with whatever it is you have been doing in our bed chambers to notice. I thought, considering you haven't seen it before, that I should show you it once it had truly coated the ground. I will apologise for waking you up at such an hour though; I also thought you might like to see it without the hounding of others around you too."

Not sure what to say to that, I turned away from the King to study the ground around me once more. _This _was snow; _this _was what my sister had read about in all those books she would read; _this _was the sight I had been missing throughout my twenty one or so years of existence. Despite its simplicity, the sheer visage of it all had me rendered rather speechless and I found that I couldn't quite get enough of the sight of it. My eyes drank in all that could be seen, carefully studying the detail - or the perhaps lack of - in what surrounded me and all at once, I felt my heart melt as the snow had done beneath my fingertips.

Grey Wind, who looked as giddy as I was feeling, was quick to make a dash amongst the snow-covered trees in the area we stood in and I watched as the beast began to dance and claw at the strange whiteness beneath his paws. It seemed, like me, the direwolf was not quite as accustomed to the snow and I felt a smile light up my face when Grey Wind suddenly began to roll around in the stuff - no care in the world. For a moment, I almost wanted to join him, but the numbness of my toes for standing in the snow barefoot, stopped me from doing so. While I may have been feeling the excitement, a mixture of both coldness and drowsiness kept at bay too much of it.

"What are you thinking?"

I had almost forgot that the King was there then and I glanced up at him to find him now by my side. There was an intrigued look in the man's eye though it did not appear to be for the same reason as my own. Instead, Robb's attention was entirely focused on me and if I wasn't feeling so light with my excitement of the snow, I might have felt rather swooned by the look of intensity on his face as he stared down at me now.

"It's beautiful." I eventually murmured, thinking that to be an understatement for what I truly thought. Before I could add anymore though, my attention was quickly shifted to the sight of my husband before me, whose head and shoulders were suddenly becoming coated with the fresh falling snow. I watched in awe for a moment, studying the way the white flakes clung to Robb's curls and dusted amongst the fur of his robes, finding it more intriguing than it probably was to him. "You have some in your hair." I inwardly cursed myself for such a foolish comment, the words coming out before I could help it. Robb's chuckle of amusement did nothing to help the slight blush rise to my cheeks and I was thankful that the cold had no doubt flushed my face already so it would not be noticed.

"So do you." The King pointed out, reaching up suddenly with his hand towards my face. Before I knew it, he had lightly clasped a small chunk of my hair between his fingertips and raised it up so I could see. As with his curls, snowflakes had also began to cover my own darkened locks. After a moment, with Robb's hand in my hair longer than was probably necessary, I let out a visible breath.

"Thank you." Robb raised an eyebrow at my comment and I was quick to go on. "For showing me this; it truly is wonderful." His returning beam had my heart peak considerably and all at once, I felt my attraction for the man bloom yet again. It did not help that now, standing in the white-washed background that he was, Robb Stark looked even more beautiful than I had ever thought him to be - so _painfully beautiful_.

"Well," He began then, slowly drawling his words out as he did. "You are my wife," A pause as he ducked his gaze briefly then, almost boyishly. "And all I want is to make you happy." My breath hitched at that and it did not help that the man's piercing eyes once again met mine at that. Due to the proximity and Robb's overall stance, I felt a slight panic flare, though for the life of me I did not know _why _I needed to be worried. The worse that could have happened is the man would attempt to kiss me - something I did not believe he would even attempt - and even then, I found myself feeling less and less discomforted by the notion each moment. The sudden turn of amusement that twisted Robb's features though then quickly provided some ease. "Even if it did mean that I had to risk getting blundered over the head because I woke you up at such an ungodly hour."

I found myself laughing in return to that, completely forgotten about the time and my previous slumber - the sights around me and the man before me were what took my attention. Distracted for a moment by Grey Wind, who had taken to rolling around quite furiously now in the snow and succeeding in creating quite mess of himself, Robb's own attention turned away and I was allowed a second to truly study the King while he was not looking.

_All I want is to make you happy - _that was what the man had said. While normally I may have believed it to be a jest or insincere, there was real honesty in the Stark King's voice as he uttered those words that left me stunned. Ever since he had assured me that he wanted to try in our marriage, he had done nothing but do so. Robb Stark had proved himself countlessly, making up for his initial cold attitude at the beginning of our nuptials, and had been nothing but honourable. I could not fault him or his attempts of affection as I knew it was _me _at fault. While the man was trying and I had wanted to do so too, it was a matter easier said than done, made only worse now with Lady Catelyn's over-hanging warnings. I knew I could do more though the thought of truly doing so was too terrifying to comprehend. Though surely, I reasoned with myself, it had been equally as terrifying for Robb too?

_He _had been the one to give up his love; _he _had been the one to step into the unknown territory between us first; _he _had been the one to kiss me - of course, only on the forehead - in front of his first love. And now, he was the one who had led me into such a beautiful place simply because he wanted me to see it. Because he wanted to make me happy. I knew then, despite how utterly terrified I was, that _I _had to do something now.

With uncertainty, I wondered what I could do that would allow the man to see how grateful I was that he had brought me here, and yet was also enough affection that it was both showed him that I was ready to try too but also not so much to completely daunt the pair of us. Studying Robb's turned countenance, my eyes paused briefly on his lightly stubbled - thankfully recently shaven - cheek. A kiss on the cheek would be enough, would it not? With my heart thumping on overtime, I decided not to think too much on it and instead decided to simply go with my instinct and deal with the fallout as it came. Stepping closer, I had to stretch up on my bare tiptoes to reach him, wanting to make it quick as to get it over with. Unfortunately though, I was not quite quick enough as the moment I made my move, Robb also turned his head.

I had never been kissed before, not _truly; _not by a man. I had heard my sisters gush countless times about how wonderful a moment it would be when your first kiss finally happened, though I had always abolished their fantasies along with the rest of their nonsense. Perfect, they had said; _magical. _

My first kiss with Robb Stark was by no means perfect. It was clumsy, cold from the weather and over with in a mere second as I had pulled back rather quickly when I realised that it was not his cheek that my lips were pressing against. The look of astonishment on my husband's face was no doubt a mirror of what I was feeling, his eyes wide with shock and his eyebrows raised ridiculously high as he stared down at me. No words could escape me or explain my actions then, myself still stunned by what had happened too. Still though, despite the fact I was now stood in embarrassment, I could not deny that there was a strange spark of heat coursing through me upon the simple and quick contact. Robb's lips were not warm or soft like my sisters had always envisioned; they were ice-cold like the snow we stood in and callous in the cold temperature. And yet despite this, the heat they provided me with was like fire. _Fire. _A sudden inflammation of flames right through to my core, sending tingles down my spine, beneath my skin and to my fingertips; that was what my first kiss was like.

I had wanted to provide a quick and simple display of affection; to show my husband my gratitude and also that I was willing to try too - just as he was doing. What I had done was step into territory that was both terrifying and thrilling to me all at once. The feeling of fire was magical in its own right and I wondered, amongst the mess of other thoughts in my head, what it would feel like to _truly_ kiss the King - not just a clumsy, quick peck as I had done now. My palms tingled at the prospect and I swallowed thickly to rid the dryness in my throat before I braved to break the tension.

"I-" My voice came out much to hoarse for my liking and quickly, I coughed to clear it. Robb's eyes never once left my face and quickly, I saw his gaze heat to an emotion that I did not know but that reminded me of the feeling of fire once more. It left me reeling. "I was trying to kiss your cheek; to say thank you. I'm sorry, I should not-"

"Don't." Robb cut in, his voice just as gravely as mine initially was. It sent another shiver down my spine and vaguely I realised that I had not stepped back from the man's space after kissing him. I found myself a little afraid to back away now. "You do not have to apologise, Miriella." There was something more to his voice, something he seemed to want to say - or do - but he stopped himself. Glad that the man did not appear _too _bothered by the display and finding that I needed to rid myself of the proximity due to rising feeling of uncertainty within me, I made to step back from him to save us both anymore trouble.

What I succeeded in doing however was stepping back onto a surface that felt impeccably smooth against the heel of my foot before finding that my balance was suddenly swept from under me. With an uncharacteristic yelp, I felt my body flail before my arms were suddenly grasped tightly, prohibiting me from finding myself sprawled along the snow-covered floor. The sudden rush sent my heartbeat into overdrive.

"That was ice." My husband explained then, amusement in his tone. My hands had found themselves latched on quite tightly now to his furred robe, fearful that I was about to experience my feet slipping from beneath me once more. I clung to him like a lifeline. "You should be mindful where you step otherwise I fear you will go flying." A little shaken still, I let out a quiet breath before a chuckle erupted from my lips. Looking up to Robb's face once more, he too was also smiling.

"Thank you." I sighed. "_Again_." He grinned and I took a moment to quickly gather myself, mindful now of how close my husband stood and the strong hold he had against my arms, before letting out another breath. "I feel as if I have had enough excitement now for one day." Humming a humoured chuckle, Robb slowly retracted one of his hands and allowed me some space. He kept a grip on one my elbows but I was thankful for this, a little worried still that I was about to "go flying" on the ice once again.

"Come on; let's head back. It'll still be here tomorrow so if Hanna and my mother allows it, perhaps you can talk a walk." With a single nod - feeling happy at the prospect of returning back into the snow once more - I let the King lead the way back to the door we had come from, taking slow steps now and keeping my gaze fixed on the ground beneath my feet. Vaguely, I heard Robb whistle for Grey Wind to follow and the beast was quick to do so, his rushing footsteps galloping towards us before he darted past and into the castle once again. At my side, Robb scoffed and I glanced up at the man then subtly.

It had been an accident - a simple, clumsy accident - and yet I could not deny that strange feeling inside the pit of my stomach at the touch of Robb's lips against mine. I could still feel a tingle against my lips now and before I could help it, I ran a curious tongue along the chapped area. They felt as cold and as calloused as Robb's had been and I found myself rubbing them together absently as I considered what had happened once again. It had been as terrifying as I had expected it to be and yet also just as thrilling. I wondered then, before I could help it, whether Robb had experienced something similar. Surely he hadn't? This was not his _first _kiss and I was not Talisa, so surely he had not?

Robb glanced to me then briefly before catching my eye and holding it for a moment. With a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts going through my head, I half-wanted to ask the man _what _he was feeling, if anything. As always though, I was too scared to do so and instead offered the man a warm smile. His returning grin was enough to leave me faltering and after taking in the strangely bright twinkle in my husband's eye, I realised - a little stunned at the revelation - that perhaps there was a possibility that he was feeling something similar after all.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's Note:**** So, I was literally so giddy and over-whelmed by the response from the last chapter! You guys have no idea how happy I was by everyone's reaction - it certainly was a sigh of relief to hear that it went down so well. Hopefully this latest chapter is enjoyable too :) **

**Brace yourselves people, this is a chapter full of answers! Hopefully many questions will be answered, though no doubt more will be created too. Let me know what you think - any surprises? Did you guess them all? ****As always, I'll update ASAP and please feel free to leave a comment. **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Despite being undeniably beautiful to look at, I did come to realise that there were a number of flaws when it came to snow. The main one being that it was deathly cold.

Once we had returned to our bed chambers, Robb had immediately set about relighting the fire and it was only while I was stood waiting for heat to fill the room that I truly realised how cold I was feeling. My feet were the worst and I knew then that it was a bad idea to go trampling out in bare soles, so when Robb did eventually get the fire started, the first thing I did was pull up a chair and position my numbing toes before it. The fur robe I had been wearing was pulled tighter around my body and I watched out the corner of my eye as the King went to retrieve one of the other wooden chairs and position it in front of the warmth too. He sat down on it with a weary sigh and for the longest of times, neither of us spoke. The silence this time though was quite comforting.

I stared into the flames, feeling the weight of its warmth and relishing it while I could. It seemed the excitement of seeing snow had completely overpowered my other senses earlier though while I was feeling the brute force of the cold now, I still found myself smiling as I recalled the sights I had just witnessed. I couldn't quite think of a time before where a sight had struck me with so much awe and I knew that the books Shirei had read about snow in would not do it true justice. Of course I thought of my youngest sister then naturally; how surely happy she would have been should she had been able to see it herself and felt my mood dampen slightly as I wished she was here with me now to do so. Given her first letter though, I knew Shirei was happy enough even without the beauty of snow to bask in and I inwardly prayed that perhaps one day she would be able to come to Winterfell to visit. Hopefully with snow covering the ground too - the prospect made my smile emerge once again.

After warming up sufficiently enough and finding that soon the drowsiness returned, Robb bid it time to finally return to bed and I happily joined him. Still feeling a chill, I found myself crawling deep under the layers of furs and received a feeling of contentment when I eventually got myself comfortable. After shifting a little beside me, the King eventually settled too and in the sudden darkness, I studied his silhouette in the space next to mine for a moment. He was lying on his back, facing up at the canopy and after my eyes adjusted a little more, I realised that his eyes were still open. He didn't look troubled thankfully - there was no tension in his jaw or a pull in his brow. Instead his expression, or the side of it at least, looked reasonably content. He was thinking about something - that much was obvious - and I let my mind wander briefly over the possibilities before focusing solely on the moment we had just shared out in the snow.

Was he thinking about the kiss - if it could be called that - I wondered? It was obvious enough that I had taken the man by surprise with my actions but this was something to be expected, after all I had surprised _myself _too. What I was most relieved about was the fact that Robb did not appear to be disgusted or annoyed by the fact the kiss had occurred and other than his shock, he only seemed amused by it all. This was a good sign, surely? As it always did, my mind began to focus back on Talisa then and I wondered whether he was thinking about her now too. Perhaps he was comparing the two of us? Or maybe thinking of a _better _kiss with her? I would never know and before I could allow myself to become overwhelmed with such self-depravity, I quickly moved away from the thought of Talisa.

Now given the chance to, my own mind recounted the accidental kiss that had occurred and I almost inwardly cursed myself for my stupidity before I came to a revelation. I had not done anything wrong; it had been an accident after all and my intentions were for the good of our marriage. Besides, I then reasoned, Robb was my husband and there was nothing wrong with a wife kissing her husband. While the experience may have been awkward, clumsy and all round terrifying, it was something I found myself feeling quite happy now that it had occurred. I knew that braving affection with the man would still be a scary thing to overcome but now that I had accomplished what I believed to be a rather large leap, I knew that continuing would be far more easier. The ball had begun rolling and I vowed then to myself that I would make more of an effort now in the way of displaying affection towards the King, no matter how frightening the concept may have been.

At that thought, Robb suddenly turned his head towards me and I almost closed my eyes, ready to feign sleep, before forcing myself to be brave. His bright eyes met mine and for a moment, neither of us moved though I put it quickly down to the adjustment to the dark that our eyes needed to make. Eventually, Robb quirked up a small smile and I soon found myself beaming back, heart fluttering briefly in my chest.

"Go to sleep." He murmured then, his warm breath tickling my face as he spoke. I nodded at his soft command before shifting further into the fur that surrounded us, gaining what warmth I could. I could feel the heat from Robb's body next to mine but decided that I could not venture _too _close. The positions we now slept in were certainly a step up from the first few weeks of our marriage - where we would sleep as far away from one another as we could possibly get - but the thought of getting even closer was a little too awkward to bear. It wasn't just the intimacy that stopped me though, the idea of having my body pressed up against another - getting hot, clingy and all round invaded - made me feel a little uncomfortable and I knew it would not be a sleeping arrangement that I would find myself falling asleep in. No, while I may have vowed that the affection between Robb and I would increase, I knew it could still do so without hindering my rest.

Briefly my mind fixated on wondering what else I could do. Displaying such affection certainly wasn't an area that I held expertise in and after the accidental kiss, I knew I may have needed some extra guidance on the matter. When a single face came to mind - someone who was rather inept at aiding me with my troubles after so many years - I let out a quiet breath, not sure that I would like her reaction to what had gone on but knew I had to speak with her. I fell asleep that night quite peacefully, exhaustion overwhelming me, and with a single thought in my mind as I drifted off into my snow-focused dreams; Esma would know what to do.

* * *

When Esma arrived in the morning, I greeted the woman happily enough, feeling rather pleased by her presence. As she went about her normal routine tasks, I discretely observed my husband out the corner of my eye, judging how long it would take him to get ready and leave so I could speak with my handmaiden in private.

Of course, I would spending the next day - the third day since the attack - inside our bed chambers due to Hanna's orders which I found was a much harder task to handle now due to the snow-covered ground outside. It didn't help either that the first thing Esma thought to speak about was how beautiful she too believed the sight of snow to be, only making me yearn to leave the isolation of the chambers even more. I did not miss however the secret smile that pulled up Robb's lips when he heard her and my mind briefly whirled to the memories of the night before again before I focused my attention back of my handmaid. I agreed heartedly, though kept my responses minimum and was glad for the distraction that came with bathing - it provided privacy at least. I was further pleased when the King announced that he would be leaving for breakfast before assuring me that he would return at some point in the day to see how I was doing. I nodded, despite the man not being able to see me behind the dressing screen, before bidding him a good day. Soon enough, the sound of the chamber door closing was heard.

"Why do I sense something is amiss this morning?" Was the first question from Esma's lips and with a sigh, I spoke.

"Your senses are not deceiving you." I replied, scrubbing at my skin absently and listened for a moment as Esma paused in what she was doing.

"Has something happened?" She then asked, sounding quite concerned then. "I thought you and the King were getting along."

"We are." I conceded quickly, frowning to myself. "Though something did happen last night." After taking a deep breath and going over everything in my head once more, I proceeded to tell the woman about the night before - sparing _no _expense on details.

Esma was rather silent as I explained and I occupied myself with cleaning and then drying my body as I filled her in. Of course when I did finish, concluding that I wanted some advice as to how to progress next, I kept myself hidden behind the dressing screen, feeling a little nervous as to seeing my handmaid's reaction to what I had just told her. I could just imagine the pleased, grinning expression on her face at the tale and I ran a somewhat tired hand through my hair as I waited in the silence. It appeared Esma was thinking over what I had just relayed to her and I was in no hurry to rush her, feeling a little anxious as I thought about everything once more. When she did eventually speak, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, you are asking for my advice in how to become intimate with the King?" She teased and I drawled out a groan at the nature of her question. Giving up, I brought myself out from hiding and made my way over to sit by the fire, tucking my robe around me as I did and ignoring Esma's probing stare.

"Of sorts, I suppose." I sighed, crossing my legs over and letting my hand pet Grey Wind's fur for a moment as I considered my intentions once again. "Lady Catelyn spoke with me a few days ago about the necessity of producing an heir." Meeting Esma's eyes briefly, I saw that she did not look so surprised by this notion. "I've spoken about it with the King since but he tells me that he has no intention of forcing me to do anything I am not ready for, though I know that Lady Catelyn's and the council's patience won't last that long. I suppose I am a little stunted as to what to do right now." The amusement quickly dropped from the other woman's face then and she slowly laid the clothes she was currently readying me to wear down on the bed before striding over. She took the seat opposite me, thankfully not asking my permission to do so, and tilted her head towards me as she pursed her lips.

"You do not love the King." Esma began firstly, cutting rather to the point, and I shook my head once in answer to her statement. I liked the man well enough and I could not deny the attraction that was blooming inside of me, though I knew that _like _and _love _were too different concepts altogether. "But you do not need to love a man to lay with him, Ella." I grimaced at that, aware all too well by this notion - my own wedding night as an example of this.

"I know that." I muttered, wrangling my fingers together in agitation for a moment. "But the thought of it- the thought of going through all of that again-" I shook my head, cringing at the thought. The memories of the marriage's consummation were all too awkward and unbearable to go over - the pain I had felt, the uncomfortable way the King's body had engulfed mine, his hot breath, the discomfort from the movement of our bodies tangled together, him crying out _her _name. The thought of reliving those moments again was dreadful to say the least.

"It would be different this time." I couldn't help but snort at that - how in the world would she know, I almost asked. She had not had to go through what I had; the discomfort, the awkwardness, the _pain. _Still though, despite my bitter expression, Esma ploughed on. "It would! You no longer dislike one another now, do you? That is certainly going to change things for the better. And the attraction you have admitted feeling for the King; that is also something that will aid in your favour, Ella." Her lips pulled up then in a jesting smile as she leaned in slightly. "Perhaps you will enjoy it more the next time?" I breathed a chuckle, not even wanting to entertain the prospect of _enjoying_ the ordeal right now. I was far too focused on simply getting to the point of _doing_ it again, rather than my own experiences. "Like I said though, you do not need to love the man to produce his children. I have witnessed far too many marriages where children are born into a hateful situation - you have overcome that at least. You like one another now, anything that comes after is a surplus for you. _Love_ can come afterwards." Esma grinned teasingly again. "Perhaps even the act of making love will aid in making you love one another?" At that, I let out a sigh.

"You continue to mock me." I murmured, smiling despite the grimace that wanted to break at the subject of the current conversation.

"I'm offering you my thoughts." She countered, lightly, before falling serious once more. "I agree with Lady Catelyn though, Ella; producing a child is necessary. Folk may believe that their Queen is baron given the time that has passed." I sighed again, shrugging.

"I may well be." I muttered, not sure I even wanted to consider _that _particular possibility just yet. "I know what needs to be done, Esma. It's just the thought of doing it that's a little frightening. And besides, I am not exactly sure _how _I even go about getting there, hence why I am asking for your aid." My handmaiden nodded in understanding.

"Well, to offer my opinion on the matter," I scoffed - has she not already done so? Esma smiled briefly before continuing. "I believe another factor that is stopping you - other than your lack of experience and uncertainty to brave an area unknown - is Lady Talisa's presence." I raised an eyebrow at that, not sure I had expected her to come back with that. Talisa's presence? Esma quickly continued, no doubt sensing my surprise. "Let me explain; while the King has not dishonoured you and I don't believe will do so, it seems to me that you still hold that guilt that you have contained since the start of your marriage with His Grace. You still feel that guilt for, as you believe, 'taking him from her' and it is hindering you now. With her presence here in Winterfell, I suppose this feeling is only amplified and is keeping you from truly engaging in anything further with the King." A pause. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I don't think you are." I admitted, wearily. My guilt towards Talisa had always been a constant throughout my marriage to Robb so it seemed only logical now that this guilt was now holding me back. That and my own inexperience, as Esma had pointed out.

"Then I encourage that you try and get over these feelings you have." She began once more. "Whether that be to speak with the King on the matter or Lady Catelyn or even Lady Talisa herself, you _need _to do something. This irrational guilt is holding you back from truly experiencing a relationship with His Grace and once you deal with it, then you can prosper." Esma paused then, letting out a breath as she gathered herself. I wondered briefly whether the woman had already considered the subject before as her responses now seemed more knowledgeable than what I was initially expecting. "The second thing that is holding you back - the fear - is something that is expected. I suppose it is something that _everyone _will experience when they first engage in intimacy with another, but I believe that you are quite capable of getting over that on your own."

"You have a lot of faith in me." I muttered, my mind already working to try and decide a way to 'get over' my feelings of guilt towards Talisa. At that, Esma chuckled happily.

"In all the time I have known you, Ella, you have always appeared to me as the strong, confident sort of woman." She told me then, a firmness in her tone as she spoke with a smile. "Despite all the leers and the attention from men, you have always remained cool and unshaken by any of their efforts. It was something I have rather admired you for as I saw many women around the Twins succumb to laying themselves out for those men or simply shy away in fear of what to do." I hummed in agreement, recalling plenty times where I had witnessed chamber maids and other women around the Twins either scuttle away by the mere caw of one of the soldiers or giggle in shrewd with one another. Most of my sisters were no different. "That being said, since we have come to Winterfell, I have seen a change in you. Despite my previous beliefs when it came to you and men, I have witnessed a number of times where in the presence of the King, you turn almost bashful and unsure of yourself. A complete contrast to what you were like with the Frey men." I frowned at that, not sure I liked the sound of this 'change' in me, finding that I cringed at the thought. Sure, I was aware that in Robb's presence, sometimes I did feel a little flustered and uncertain but this had not been fully highlighted until now. My mind began to wonder then; was I know like all those shy, giggling chamber maids who fawn at the mere sliver of attention? The prospect sickened me and I felt my face turn up at the thought.

"You think I have turned weak?" I all but demanded then, clear offence in my tone. Quickly, Esma rushed to correct herself.

"I did not mean it like that!" She assured me, still smiling despite the frown I was staring at her with. "I believe it is a good thing; after all, it would do no good to remain cool and unshaken in the face of _all _men, especially with those who are honourable and your own _husband_, after all. The fact that he has the capability to make you feel this way only proves to me that there is a chance of prosper in your future; a chance of love and happiness." I softened at her words, feeling less offended now as she explained her meaning. "Your behaviour proves that he is different from the rest, Ella."

"He is different." I murmured before I could help it, quickly looking away from Esma's pleased smile and turning my blazing gaze into the equally blazing fire.

"That being said, I do urge that you are careful, Ella." She continued then, tone serious once more. "While the King may be different than the likes of men you have encountered before, I still believe you should continue with caution to keep yourself from getting hurt." I nodded slowly, offering the woman a small smile of gratitude for the advice she had provided me with. "And do _not _forget yourself in the process." Another grin lit up Esma's face then and I found myself grinning back before I could help myself. "You would not want to turn out like your sisters now, would you?!" I didn't answer that, though chuckled heartedly instead in response and agreement. No, I certainly did not want to turn out like _certain _sisters.

It was not the first time and it certainly would not be the last, but I found myself very relieved then that Esma had joined me to the Winterfell. It was one of the many times I had wondered what I would truly do without her and I smiled at the steady warmth that flared in my chest as I took in the equally smiling expression from the woman across from me. _My oldest and dearest friend. _

* * *

Hanna arrived at my chambers shortly after Esma left for the day and I greeted the woman happily enough, despite my distaste towards her orders in keeping me shut in my room. As usual, she went over the normal routine of checking my wound and wrapping up my head, asking questions of how I was feeling as she did. I admitted that there had been a few times where I had felt a little disorientated if I stood to move somewhere or turned too quickly but other than that, I insisted that I was fine.

"Is it not a little foolish to keep me locked up here for so long?" I asked once she had finished, watching as Hanna tied away the bloodied bandages and medicines.

"You're not _locked _in here, your grace." Hanna reminded me, softly, casting a smile at me before gathering up her things, ready to depart again. "Though I do believe that another couple more days is required." I opened my mouth to speak, ready to declare how ridiculous that request was, before Hanna quickly continued. "These spells of disorientation you are having are what concern me, your grace, and is why I believe a little more rest is needed." A pause as Hanna smiled once more. "And besides, you are _the Queen;_ it is certainly better to be cautious in times like this. A little more rest won't do you any harm." Despite still being unhappy by the idea, I resultantly agreed and watched wearily as Hanna took her leave, shutting the door behind her and leaving a lonely silence in the room with me. Glancing down at Grey Wind, who sat happily enough beside the fire, I let out a tired sigh before resigning myself to another day spent staring at the same four walls.

Time slowly drawled by and I found myself quite aware by the passing footsteps that would go by the door of my chambers, ears perking up and waiting for the glorious sound of someone coming to see me. Nothing happened for the longest of times and soon, I began to find myself almost going mad at the loneliness. I was so very relieved therefore when I eventually heard the sound of approaching footsteps come to a halt at the chamber door. My current position of laying beside Grey Wind on the floor had certainly left my back horribly cold and the prospect of a visitor gave me an excuse to get up - gave me _something_ to do. Lady Dacey's soft murmurs - who I had not realised was there until then - could be heard from the other side and as I sat myself up, the door opened to reveal the expected sight of my husband. I offered a smile in greeting though it faded almost as instantly as it came when I caught sight of the blood-coated hand that he held rather tensely at his side.

"What happened?" I asked, quickly getting to my feet and succeeding in only making myself disorientated at the quick movement - the thing Hanna had been concerned about. Inwardly cursing, I grasped out at the chair closest, an attempt to steady myself but couldn't quite reach it. Quick enough though, I felt the pressure of another hand on my elbow before I found myself falling into a heap and I sighed in relief. I allowed the King's assistance to keep my balanced for a while and after a few dizzy moments, I let out a breath before looking up at the man with blinking eyes. "Thank you." Quickly, Robb's concern eased away and was replaced with a rigid look as he took a step back to provide me with some space. Taking in the grim expression on his face, I knew something was wrong and after studying him over, I turned my attention once more to what had initially concerned my in the first place. Hesitantly, I reached out towards the man's right hand, which was now under the inspection of Grey Wind as the beast began to sniff at it, with the intention of grasping it. I glanced up at Robb's face only once, not seeing any disapproval towards my actions, before I braved taking his hand with my both my own. Silently, the King allowed me to raise his hand up to my face for my own inspection and I frowned with shock at the sight of it close up.

There was a lot of blood, covering his palms, his fingertips and his knuckles - _mostly _his knuckles. It seemed strange to see it staining the King's usually clean skin and was an ugly burden, I found, to the man's marble image. It was a sickening sight though as I wondered then whether it was _Robb's _blood or another. Taking in the way his knuckles appeared to be split, with more blood slowly oozing out of them, I knew it was more likely the former. Or perhaps a mixture of _both. _With this revelation, I looked up at the King's icy stare, studying the hardened edges of his face and not shying away as the man merely stared wordlessly back. I didn't need to look hard enough to detect the clear anger in his eyes, that was trying to be concealed beneath the cool-blue colour but seeping through the longer I looked. His stone-like stance only further affirmed the emotion I could see and when I glanced down at his blood-less hand, I saw it clenched in a tight, white-knuckled fist. Swallowing thickly, I spoke once more.

"I can clean your hand, if you wish?" I suggested, my voice a lot quieter than I intended it to be. Robb said nothing in response but lowered his gaze and took a seat on the nearest chair to him. I took this as an affirmative and quickly moved to gather what supplies Hanna had left behind. As I filled the cleaning bowl with fresh water, I studied the blood that now stained my own hand - transference from Robb - and sighed quietly to myself. After placing the bowl, along with a cloth and some fresh bandages onto the table beside the silent King, I too took a seat. "I cannot say I really know what I'm doing," I admitted, trying a tight-lipped smile as I met Robb's gaze again. His silence and his rigidness was making me nervous - for a completely different reason now rather than the usual attraction. "But I've watched Hanna long enough to know how to clean a wound at least. That's all I can offer."

"That's fine." Robb murmured then, startling me with the hoarseness of his tone. With a weak smile, he held out his hand towards me and I took his bloodied fingers once more, wetting the cloth and beginning the action of cleaning away the stains. After a few moments, Robb sighed. "I went down to question the Bolton mutinists today." I couldn't help but stop immediately at this admittance, looking away from my task and up towards the King's stare once more. His emotionless tone certainly did not help in making me any less nervous. After giving his face the once over, I wet the cloth again and carried on cleaning his hand.

"What happened?" I asked, hesitantly, gathering by the sight of him before me now that it was nothing good.

"I was frustrated." He continued again. "Lord Brynden has been questioning them without progress so I thought it would be best to go and speak with them myself." The man paused then and I glanced up briefly to see his brow burrow as he gazed into the dull, red water that sat between us. Suddenly an almost snarl suddenly pulled up his lips. "It seemed they were _waiting _for me to come." I paused again, studying the man once more and taking in the rage that began to settle on his armoured shoulders. Soon enough, he met my gaze again and I took in the full force of his anger, finding that it took all I could not to shy away from the sight of it, despite it not being directed at me. When he eventually spoke again, the reason behind why Robb appeared as he did before me now made sense though the truth filled me with no assurances. "Ramsay Snow has Maege Mormont."

I knew my face displayed most of my shock and it took a very long time for the words to truly settle in. All at once, the fears that had been overwhelming the council for weeks now came true and I felt a shudder in my heart as I realised that there was no inch of a lie on my husband's face. My mind all at once began to whirl - with concern, with confusion, with _fear. _It was then that I felt the fear; fear for the woman's life. The stories that I had heard of the Boltons left me with a rather overactive imagination as I began to wonder then why they had her and what they would do to her now they did. I had never met the woman; never laid eyes on her; never uttered a word to her; and yet all I could think about now was Maege Mormont and her safety.

"Where?" I breathed, once I gathered my voice. "Why?" Robb looked over my face quickly then before letting out an agitated breath. As he took a moment to gather himself, I continued on with cleaning up his hand. My movements were slow now though and unfocused, my mind elsewhere now that I had been giving this horrible revelation.

"I don't know where; when I asked, they simply mocked me and said we would never find her." He muttered, voice full of fire and spite. "And it seems the reason _why_ he has her is because they is aware of her position on my council. Whether they mean to interrogate her for information or use her as a ploy against me, I do not know. That was all they would tell me. I demanded more from them but they refused and-" With a tisk, he gestured to the hand I held in mine. "That was when this happened." That was when he _beat _them, I realised. I swallowed back the dryness of my throat then, saying nothing for a moment.

"Are they dead?" I questioned then, a little terrified by the response I would hear. _Had he killed them? _Robb's frost-like gaze met mine and he studied me with a edged frown, no doubt taking in my concern and fears all in one go, before eventually he sighed. I was overwhelmed with relief when he shook his head.

"No." He replied. "Lord Brynden stopped me before things went too far and sent me away to calm down. He said I should take a walk or vent out some anger in the training pen to calm down-" His words trailed off and the angrier he appeared to become. Gently, I squeezed the hand I held in both of mine, hoping to try and ease him back from such rage. It succeeded at the very least in halting his angered ramblings and quickly, Robb's shoulders slumped. "I came here." There was weight to his words and I studied his hunched figure silently for a moment, not sure what to make of everything right now. With the revelation of Maege Mormont's whereabouts, there was a cacophony of worries and fears in my own head but it was the state of my husband that instead took over my attention.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, quietly, not sure I was really expecting an answer. With a troubled look, Robb shook his head and I knew I wasn't about to gain a response. I found though that it didn't matter. Silently, I continued to wash his injured hand in the blood-coloured water before drying it and then moving onto to wrapping his knuckles up carefully in the bandages Hanna had left. There was a clear weight in the air between us, filled with fear and concern that I knew could not be tamed no matter how many words were shared between us. The tension in the King's shoulders never ceased throughout my work and it wasn't until after I had finished dressing his hand that Robb spoke again.

"I've never felt this much anger before." He confided suddenly, voice quiet as he stared down at the engravings of wood on the table surface before him. I was about to move away to empty out the dirtied water in the cleaning bowl, but decided against it once I heard him speak and instead remained seated. _Listening. _"Not even when I found out about my father; about what that Lannister prick did to him and my sisters. I was more upset then - _helpless - _but now-" Robb cut himself off, face twisting to a consorted look of rage. "It's like something is burning inside of me, raging and just so uncontrollable." He rested a hand against his throat at that, eyes glazed as he spoke. I didn't need his words to tell me that he was seething though hearing them confirmed my own perceptions anyway. "_Everything_ \- not just Maege Mormont - has just been building up and I-" A pause. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this; _any _of this." Again, he trailed off in a voice like a murmur now and I felt the burn of empathy as I studied his angered and yet also defeated demeanour. There was nothing that I could do or say to help and instead, I remained silent, acting as an impartial listener to the heart-felt words my husband spoke to me now. After a few moments though, Robb appeared to remember that I was also in the room too and suddenly his eyes jumped back to look into mine. They widened slightly, almost like he was surprised that he had told me what he had, but after another moment his body relaxed a little. Clenching his fists, the man sighed. "Can you talk about something?" A little surprised, I raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" I asked, gently and he shook his head.

"Anything; nothing; just _something, _please." He muttered, running an agitated hand through his unruly curls. "I need to take my mind off it all right now."

"Alright." I breathed, taking a moment to think about what to say. Something easy, something trivial. When I caught sight of Grey Wind's lingering form, the beast's concern clear as he sat with his attention focused pointedly at Robb, I found a smile slowly ease onto my face as I recalled what I had put him through earlier that day. "I don't think Grey Wind is very happy with me right now." I admitted, keeping my tone light. Robb did not say anything to that, those his tense features peeked with curiosity. "I have run out of things to do while I'm stuck in here, so today I decided to see if Grey Wind would look nice in one of my gowns." I found myself rather pleased when the King let out a weak chuckle at that, his eyes turning to his direwolf - who was unfortunately not wearing the dress anymore.

"And did he?" Robb asked, a strain to his tone. I sighed, shrugging then.

"He didn't fit in it so I couldn't find out." I told him, reaching out to pet the beast in question and chuckled when Grey Wind ducked his head from my touch. "It seems he is still sulking with me." The King quirked his lips up briefly when I met his gaze then and I was happy further when I saw some of the tension that previously weighed heavy on his shoulders, dispatch a little. Quickly, I continued on with my ramblings.

Doing as Robb bided, I continued to tell him about my day in a hope to take his mind off of other troubles. It helped me too, succeeding in turning my own troubled thoughts away from Maege Mormont and the revelation of her location, instead forcing me to focus on aiding my husband. After he provided some weak sympathy for the 'ordeal' Grey Wind had endured, I went on to tell Robb then about some of the sights I had seen from the window. None of which were very exciting, though I did raise a smile to the man's lips once again when I relayed seeing one of his soldiers fall on the icy ground outside, quipping that I was glad that it was not just _me _who had a tendency to be clumsy. Another sight I spoke about was that of a group of children I had watched playing in the snow. One of the little, red-headed girls looked like little Graycie from the Keep though I was too high up to be sure. I told Robb about the games I had watched them playing; one of them involving the children gathering up handfuls of snow before launching them at each other. In response, the King informed me that I had witnessed my first snowball fight, reminding me of the story he had previously told me about himself and his siblings engaging in one.

"Once I am allowed to leave this room, could you teach me how to play?" I enquired then, turning to the man opposite me. Vaguely, I realised that his eyes had not once left my face during my tales and ramblings but I did not allow my mind to focus too much on this fact. I was pleased enough to see that his fists had slowly unclenched and his jaw had become a little slacker now - a sure accomplishment, I found. I was helping, even if it was only a little, at least.

"I do not believe there is much skill to it." Robb admitted then, lips quirked up slightly as he tilted his head. "But aye, I can show you. I'm sure Rickon and Arya would love to help too." With this promise, I beamed at the man in gratitude before turning away to decide what else I could talk about to distract him.

After running out of stuff to tell him in regards to my day, I then turned to asking the man some questions. They were still easy - still trivial - and though Robb appeared initially confused by the randomness of them, he happily provided some answers. _'What is your favourite colour'; _green or grey, he had told me. Green because it was his House colour and also because it reminded him of the outdoors; of the forests and the trees that he and his brothers loved to play in when they were younger. When I asked him why he liked grey, Robb replied that he wasn't sure but that he liked the silvery shine of a blade and the sleek-like nature of the colour in general. He admitted further that the main reason why he had chosen Grey Wind to be _his _direwolf out of the rest of his litter was due to the colour of his fur and the beast in question groaned at that, as if sensing he was being talked about. I was a little surprised when the King turned the question around on me then, asking what _my_ favourite colour was, and I found myself taking a pause at that as I considered it.

"Blue." I eventually announced, Robb's eyebrow raising at my response. "I like the calming feel of it; it feels peaceful almost to me. And I suppose living on a river probably had something to do with it too." My husband's returning grin was instantaneous.

The next question that came to mind was _'what is your favourite food' _and I found myself laughing when Robb quickly muttered '_not _lemon cakes'. He confided then that having been forced to eat them throughout his entire childhood, either by his mother or his sister, Sansa, the thought of having another now was rather sickening. Amused, I pointed out that he was happy enough to take one from me when I had offered him a piece back at the Twins all that time ago and the man simply replied that he was 'too polite' to refuse though pulled a face at the thought. When the question was reversed, I smiled in return when I told him that my favourite was a special soup that Esma would make me when I was sick. Intrigued, Robb asked what was in the soup to make it so 'special' but I could only shrug in reply. I had asked my handmaid plenty of times throughout my childhood what was in it, though the woman was adamant not to tell me - she liked the secret apparently.

"I shall have to ask her to make you some." I told the King then. "Perhaps you will do a better job at guessing the ingredients than I?" He nodded quickly, the curiosity still peeking up his slightly rigid features.

The questions continued on some more, all of a similar variety and I was happy enough as I witnessed the tension slowly but surely ease from his body. While I knew things were not exactly fine, I could still take accomplishment from the fact that I appeared to have succeeded in taking my husband's mind from the current problems. Given the angered state he was previously in, I was not surprised that Robb had wished to think of something else and I knew that if he had not, then perhaps it may have resulted in the man venting his anger out in a more physical way - his bloodied hand being a large example. Vaguely, I wondered if the table or dressing screen had been saved from damage due to my efforts.

"Thank you." Robb murmured after a while, sighing deeply to himself and cutting through my trail of thought as I was about to ask him another random question. Tilting my head, I felt a frown tug down my lips.

"For what?" I asked, a little unsure. With a weak smile, the man raised his newly bandaged hand in response.

"For this." He told me before gesturing in the space of air between us. "And for this." Quickly understanding his meaning, I felt a sudden warmth to his words - even more pleased by my efforts now I had gained his gratitude. It seemed I was good for some things at least.

"It was nothing." Despite my words, the gleam in Robb's eyes then provided a contrast. _It was something. _

* * *

When the familiar young boy - the letter boy, as I deemed fit to call him - came knocking on the chamber door on the fourth day during my recovery period, I greeted him with a rather jovial spirit. My head was feeling much better but with Hanna's and Robb's insistence, I still remained confined to the bed chambers for another day and I knew the reclusion was wearing thin on me. The sight of a handful of letters therefore, which were _all _addressed to me, was certainly something to be happy about as it was a nice distraction from my usual activities of lying on the bed, attempting to braid plaits into Grey Wind's fur or staring idly out the window at passers-by, wishing that I could join them once more and keeping my mind from focusing on the new revelation of Maege Mormont's whereabouts that was occupying the King and council's time right then.

There were three letters in total and after glancing at the penmanship on each, the grin on my face could not be contained. They were from my sisters; _all of them. _Shirei, Roslin _and _Waldra.

I started off with Shirei's and found that all my expectations of what she would reply with were correct upon reading the script on the first parchment. As last time, it seemed Rae had accompanied the young girl when she wrote the letter to me as the writing was impeccably neat and without mistakes - which I would have expected from my youngest sister. She spoke of her love for the pictures I had provided for her, with the urgency that I send her some more so she could place them on her wall with the rest of her drawings. She spoke of the Blackwood's daughter, Bethany, and it seemed the pair were getting along quite swimmingly and went into great detail about the two of them attempting to bake some bread and cakes in the castle's kitchens late one past evening. They were caught, of course, but Shirei seemed far too joyous by the fact that her attempt at baking had not gone too drastically to care. There was little mention of her betrothed, Hoster, apart from the brief 'he's nice' which I found was better than nothing. Overall, Shirei's reply had me smiling and my heart warming at the thought of my youngest sister and her new adventures. Reading her words and hearing her voice in my head brought back the void that came with her absence, but quickly it was replayed with the joy I felt from hearing that she was happy. While I may not have gotten to see her anymore, I could be happy with the knowledge that she was being treated well and she was happy at Raventree Hall. It was _all _I could have asked for after all.

Next, I moved onto Roslin's as I knew I wanted to saviour Waldra's until last.

It started off pleasant enough, with offerings of good will and asking how I was doing in Winterfell before moving onto the true heart of the correspondence. A little wary, I found myself hesitating slightly as I read on, fearful that she would reject Robb's and my proposal. After the time it had apparently taken to convince Lord Edmure and with Roslin as the only clear choice as his bride, I had almost forgotten about the possibility that my sister would also refuse and send the plan crashing. I began to worry briefly then what would happen if she did - try and convince her; pick another sister and hope that Lord Edmure would be happy with a second choice? It seemed though, that I had nothing to fear as when I read the words '_I am rather taken back by this sudden offer but quite thrilled at the prospect'_ I knew that things would be alright. Roslin spoke of her surprise but also how honoured she felt to have been chosen first - and by the King and Queen no less; a comment that made me grimace slightly. She spoke further about how the prospect of marrying Lord Edmure was rather exciting as she had heard many great things about the man before she went on, ridding some of the forced pleasantries, to ask me what I thought of him. Had I met him? Did I truly believed him to be a good man? Would she like him? I could sense some self-preservation in her words though there did not appear to be any distaste or distain for the idea. Instead, Roslin appeared to be wary - and it was right she should be - about the thought of marrying a man she had never met and who had never met her. When I read '_what if he does not like me, Miriella?'_, I heard a soft sigh escape my lips. Of course, my shy sister was worried about what Lord Edmure thought of her and I smiled slightly when I realised that once the man saw my sister in all her pretty complexion, he truly would be happy with the idea of marrying her. I could only hope that Roslin believed Lord Edmure was worth the match too.

After coming to the steady conclusion that Roslin was willing to the match - making note to inform Robb that he could now ask my father's permission - I turned my attention to the second question I had asked my sister; why Waldra was not replying to me. Of course, given the fact my oldest sister's reply now sat on the table before me, it seemed rather pointless to read Roslin's reply but I carried on anyway. When I did come to her answer, I found the smile slipping from my lips slowly.

_I do not believe it is my place to answer your questions in regards to Waldra as it should be her to tell you. However, she has informed me that she will be sending a reply to you along with my own so you should have received it now anyway. Hopefully she will provide the explanation you require and I apologise for not being able to offer one myself; I just do not believe it is my place, Miriella. That being said, I have something that I must ask of you once you have read Waldra's letter and learn the truth yourself. I worry for Waldra at the moment, sister, and I am sure you will understand why soon enough. She will not speak to me or anyone else from what I can gather and this concerns me. The brief times I have seen her around the Twins, she looks almost ill in health though I cannot say if this is simply just my imagination or the strain of her new situation. She is isolating herself from all those around her and I fear that the only person who would have been able to get through to her right now would have been you. I am not sure if it is me that is over-worrying but after what happened at the King's Ball, I cannot ease my worries. Please tell me what to do? Can you offer some guidance please, dear Miriella? _

Roslin's letter hung loosely between my fingertips and once I had finished, I found myself glancing rather warily up at the unopened letter on the table top. Roslin's worries had created some of my own now - more on top of the ones I already had - as I began to wonder what in the world she was talking about. Gingerly, I placed her letter aside with Shirei's before turning my full attention to the remaining one, feeling too afraid to even open it. Thinking about the current standing of things, with the recent trouble of Lady Maege's abduction, I feared for the weight of even more bad news. Perhaps it was simply Roslin over-worrying? Knowing Waldra and Roslin as I did, I knew that the pair had rather startling opposites when it came to their own concerns and trifles. Perhaps something that concerned Roslin was by no means concerning for Waldra? Somehow though, deep inside the pit of my stomach, I knew this wasn't the case. Letting out a short breath, I ripped open the seal on Waldra's letter and braved reading it.

_Dear Miriella_

_I shall start by saying that I am ashamed, dear sister. I am ashamed for a number of reasons and one of them being the tardiness of this letter. I do apologise; I should have replied sooner as I know how much you would have worried during the wait. I was aware of this and it was selfish of me to put it off. Truth be told however, a lot has changed since you left the Twins and replying to you was not initially the first thing I have concerned myself with over the passing months. What has changed though is the second thing I am rather ashamed of but I know that you, as my dearest sister and as my new Queen, deserve the truth. So I shall give it to you. _

_Our fears came true in the end, Miriella; as I had expected and as I hoped and prayed they wouldn't. I am no longer Waldra Frey anymore, just as you are no longer Miriella Frey - though I do find however that the name Stark is much more appealing than Fenn. Did you know Ser Quentyn's full birth name is Quentyn Fenn? Neither did I though I suppose there are quite a lot of things I did not know previously about my new husband until now. Father announced the match no longer than a week after Shirei's departure and we were married the next week following. It wasn't a very large ceremony - certainly not as extravagant as yours, my dear - but it was another excuse to host a Frey party so Father's men were happy enough. It was a shame that neither you nor Shirei could attend, though also I suppose it was a blessing too. I hated every minute of it and I find myself sympathising with you now, Miriella, as I saw how miserable you seemed on your wedding day too. As expected, my new husband made a complete fool of himself and proceeded to spend the day drowning himself in alcohol until he was no longer stable to walk. He was not truly hindered though - he still found enough coherence to make it to the consummation unfortunately, despite all the ale and wine I forced him to drink. I suppose once upon a time the thought of laying with Ser Quentyn would have been a very exciting prospect and yet the reality is not quite the same. He is very much a demanding lover - a title that sounds far too sentimental for the wretched man - even with only one fully working arm and I suppose it will come no surprise to you when I tell you that I am expecting his child. I knew it was bound to happen, the amount the man feels the need to throw himself on me. Can you imagine - me as a mother? Me as a wife is hard enough to swallow but I know that I am not the dutiful, doting wife that we women are expected to be. I have moved in with Ser Quentyn now - Father provided us with one of the grander suites in the North Tower though there is talk of us moving away from the Twins altogether. I cannot say either prospect thrills me as both mean I will be living with my oaf of a husband though I suppose it is a fact that I can longer escape anymore. _

_You have the truth now. I, your eldest sister, am now married to the man who attempted to rape you and I am also carrying his child - which might as well be a demon - inside of me. I loath myself right now, Miriella. There has not been one second of this marriage where I have not looked upon myself and found nothing be disgust. When I found out I was with child, I almost drank the tea potion to be rid of it but found I could not do so in the end - the child has done no wrong after all. That being said though, how could I love it? How can I love something that is part of him? It sickens me to think that right now as I write to you, the thing is inside me now and soon will be screaming and wailing and will be all as demanding for my attention as its father is. Oh what a life I have before me now. _

_I know I sound bitter but I did not want to coddle you, sister. You have the truth as you rightfully deserve and all I ask now is that you do not mourn for me. I don't want pity, just as I know you wouldn't. This is how it is now and nothing will change that. _

The rest of Waldra's letter was a mixture of her asking how I was doing as well as some of her attempts of jest and teasing, though I found that nothing of it sank in. After reading the first half, after learning the truth, nothing else seemed to matter anymore. There was a seriously loud ringing in my ears and for the longest of times, I just sat there with Waldra's letter in hand with the words staring up at me from the parchment. After so long, after waiting for an answer from her, now that I finally knew the truth I scarcely knew what to do with it.

Waldra was _married. _To Ser Quentyn - to the vile man who had tried to rape me - and was carrying his child. Her bitterness was expected but it practically oozed out of the paper. I could detect her anger but also her own desperation towards the entire situation. While Waldra may put on a front, I could imagine how alone she truly felt right now. Roslin's own worries only made the whole thing worse and once the revelation eventually set in, a new emotion rose within me. _Anger. _

I could not tell how long I was sat there for; minutes, hours? But I never once moved from my position, sat still on the wooden chair with the letter in hand and the slow crackling fire burning in the background. Absently I heard Grey Wind whine, no doubt concerned about my motionlessness but I remained rigid. It was only when I heard the sound of the door open, followed by the sounds of Grey Wind's pattering feet and the door closing again that I felt my fingers twitch with movement. I did not raise my gaze to look at the person but I knew full well who it was.

"Miriella?" Robb asked, clear concern in his voice. I noted vaguely that the man had just come back from his council meeting in regards to Maege Mormont - something I had wanted to attend but was prohibited from doing so. Absently, I cursed the King and Hanna once more for not letting me do so, but otherwise did not react to the new presence in the room. Grey Wind whined again. "What's wrong?" I said nothing, my eyes flaring as I continued to stare down at the page before me. The King's approaching footsteps could be heard to my left and I vaguely caught sight of his looming figure at my side. The chair he then sat on creaked under his weight and I felt my face burn with the heat of his probing stare. Without a word, I held out the letter in my hand towards him, all but thrusting it in his face and once he had taken it carefully from my grasp with his still-bandaged hand, I was up on my feet. Feeling the burn of frustration and overwhelming force of my anger, I began to pace wordlessly about the room with my fists clenched and a rigid stance. Robb read Waldra's letter silently.

The anger I was feeling was hard to explain or understand. Logically it didn't seem right for me to be angry at Waldra, but I was. Angry at her for keeping all of this from me; angry at her attitude to it all; angry at her for finding herself in such a situation. Had she fought for it? Had she truly stood up towards Father to prevent this marriage from happening or had she simply stood by idly and allowed herself to be forced into the match? Despite what had happened with Ser Quentyn and I, I knew that my sister must have still held _some _feelings for the man and I wondered if she had been blinded by her feelings once again. Had she maybe thought things would be different once they were married? Had she entertained the childish notion that he would somehow turn to love her after the vows were made? My thoughts were bitter now but I could not prevent them, not as this new revelation had begun to sink in. Waldra was _married _and _pregnant. _It was a thought I couldn't quite fathom. The Waldra I knew had always deterred from the thought of marriage and children - just as she had said in her letter - happy enough with her own independence and the freedom to do and say what she pleased. How had all of this changed so quickly? Why had she given up?

When Walder Frey's face came to mind then, I gritted my teeth as I thought of the man I unfortunately called my father. _He _had been the one to arrange this match, too occupied by his own vile nature and greed to truly care about the feelings of his own kin. He had chosen Ser Quentyn over his daughters and now Waldra had to pay the price for his uncaring-self. While my bitterness was directed to my sister, I knew I could not blame her. I was angry at her in the most illogical way but it was really our father that should take the full brute of the rage. Recalling how he had reacted when finding out his beloved soldier had attacked me, I knew it shouldn't have been a surprise to find that he would do this when given the chance. Of course, I could just imagine the buttery words that Ser Quentyn had fed him with too, the bastard too cowardly to face his punishment like the man he pretended to be. No, instead he had taken the easy way out and manipulated the feelings he was aware my sister had for him to gain an advantage. After _everything_. The injustice was sickening.

"Miriella?" I shifted at the sound of my husband's voice, eyes flicking towards his general direction before returning to the point I had been devouring in the wall opposite. I could feel Robb's gaze roaming over my own rigid figure now.

"I hate him." I eventually grounded out, teeth gritting as I felt my insides flare at this sudden heated revelation.

"Your father?" Robb guessed, not sounding surprised. "Or Ser Quentyn?"

"Both." I scoffed, my fingertips biting against the palm of my hands as I tightened up my already well-bounded fists. "How is this fair?" To the side of me, I heard a weary sigh followed by the groaning of wood.

"It's not; your sister deserves better." Despite his attempts of assurance, my husband's words fell straight through me, their meaning lost within the sudden roar in my head.

"How is it possible for a man to love and choose a leering, disgraced knight over his own children?" I muttered, my thoughts heavy now as I felt the long-time-coming build up of anger that I felt in regards to my father. He may have been the only father I had ever known and I may still love him - in a bent and twisted sort of way - though the level of despise I also felt from him was so very clear to me now. "What is so wrong with us to make him cast us all aside so easily?" I heard the creaking of more wood then, along with the approach of footsteps before Robb spoke once more. This time though, he sounded closer.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with you-"

"Of course there is!" I cried before I could help it. "All our lives he has sought out to place us second best before his own fancies, treating us like we were nothing but hindrances to him. The only time he actually cared was when _you _came along and that was only because he wanted to show us off before a King!" Wild-eyed, I looked briefly to the man at my side to see a look of both patience and concern. "We were nothing but objects to be used and passed on when he pleased; he does not love us. Heck, he didn't even care about us enough to marry us off young when he should of done - instead he let us wait until _you _came to the crossing!" There was a sound of almost desperation in my tone now and as the words came tumbling out, each pierced rather painfully into a space in my chest. "His own daughter is almost raped and all the evidence is put before him, yet he _still _chooses to side against me. Now he forces Waldra into an undeserving, distasteful marriage to that same man because he cannot bear for his favourite knight to fall to ruin! Why?! Why has he done this?" Still flaring, I raged on before I could stop myself, directing the blunt end of my anger now at Robb. His resolve never wavered. "How is someone _so _cruel? Is he so blind to his own carelessness or does he honestly just take pleasure in causing such torment to those he is _supposed_ to love and care for?"

Again, Robb said nothing, merely stared down at me, almost waiting for something to happen. I recalled his own words then, his expression of rage; _something burning inside, uncontrollable_. I realised then what my husband had been talking about and bitterly I could see that the roles had been reversed now between us. There was a horrible burn in my chest, an overwhelming ball of emotions just pounding in my head as I seethed and raged. My body had completely tensed up, almost in the way of defence as I let the revelations and feelings sink in. I hated feeling like this, I decided quickly. Overwhelmed, powerless, almost chaotic. Recalling the memories of my rage-filled, bloodied-knuckled husband from the day before, I knew it was not a place I wanted to be. Never before had I felt quite like this and all too quickly, I wanted it to go away. I tried to gather what control I could then, urging myself to calm down before I slowly began to relax my tense muscles. I could _not_ lose control.

However, the heightening peek of emotion came to a rather crashing end, one that I found I was not quite ready for. Instead of feeling the overwhelm of anger now, I now felt the complete opposite. Fear; worry; upset. The words that had been piercing my heart came to have their true effect then; my father did not love us, he sought to cause us pain and now that nature of his true self had caused Waldra such unbelievable torment that I didn't know how to fix. _She didn't deserve this. _Tears drowned my eyes before I could help it, my limbs weakening and body aching once the ember of rage finally blew out. Once the first sob broke free, I knew there was no stopping the rest and I felt myself collapse forward as my knees gave out. If it wasn't for the quick reaction of my husband, I knew I would have landed in a heap on the floor.

"Let it out." Robb murmured softly over the shakes of my crying. His strong arms had managed to engulf my body easily enough, pulling me face first into the wall of his chest and closing me in without a way of escape. He had never embraced me before, not so readily and not so eagerly and yet I found that I didn't have the effort to think about this fact. I _needed _the comfort then, the reassurance Robb's presence brought and just the mere fact that he was there when I needed someone. The heavy feeling in my chest was just sinking deeper and deeper as I thought of Waldra's predicament - the despair she was probably feeling and the fact I was so powerless to help. I began to weep for her. Vaguely, I heard my sobs grow louder and instantly, I felt the pressure of Robb's head as he placed a soothing kiss against my hair. His hold did not weaken and in fact, despite the complete fool I was making of myself no doubt, only grew tighter. "It's alright; I've got you."

In my agony, I could be glad for his anchor.

* * *

It had been a crippling few days, one that had provided far more tears and blood than there had been almost the duration of the King's and my marriage. When Hanna came to announce the next day that I was fit to leave the confinements of my room, I was glad for it but there something niggling inside of me that prevented me from truly feeling happy for the freedom.

The council meetings in regards to Maege Mormont's abduction had been rather heated, according to Robb. There had been demands for the Bolton prisoners' heads - no doubt from Greatjon, though my husband refused to tell me - as well as bitter dismissals of Lady Maege's survival - again, I guessed was Lord Umber - which of course led to further uproar at the pessimism. It was decided eventually that Robb would write to Lord Beric Dondarrion of the Brotherhood without Banners and urge an update on the Brotherhood's tracking of Ramsay Snow. As Lady Catelyn had once informed me, the Brotherhood were an outlaw group working to protect the small folk during the war. While then it was against the Lannisters, now they currently sought to protect against the Bolton mutinists across the North and had agreed to aid Robb in this movement. Seeking the Brotherhood's guidance for this matter seemed the best course of action and correspondences were sent off immediately in hope of progressing on Maege Mormont's whereabouts.

Robb had also written a letter to my father, asking the man for his permission to wed Roslin to Edmure Tully in exchange for the match between Arya and my brother, Waldron. With my other brother, Olyvar's, previous assurances and the logic of Robb's offer, I knew it was more than likely that Walder Frey would accept the match. It wasn't _that _issue that my mind was occupied with as I watched my husband forge out the request on parchment, it was the match that had already occurred that played heavily on my worries. I had asked Robb if there was anything that we could do to break off Waldra's marriage, my words bitter as they left my lips. In response, my husband had only regarded me softly and informed me that 'nothing could be done'. While I didn't want to believe it, I knew he was right and given the other troubles going on in the North currently, I knew the dealings of an unfortunate marriage was not something that was all that important in the state of things, no matter how much pain it had caused both Waldra and myself. I soon decided to leave the matter aside, focusing instead on replying to Roslin and offering what aid I could that would help. It was _something, _at least.

As all of this was going on, I could still feel the weight of Esma's words hounding me where I went. While the state of Robb's and my marriage may not have been very high up there in importance either, it was something that I had to deal with daily and was therefore unavoidable. Esma's urgency to 'get over' my feelings of guilt in regards to Talisa irked continuously in the back of my mind as I debated how to approach this. I almost decided to take the matter with Robb and offer up how I was feeling, but I knew deep down that it wouldn't be enough to stop it all. It soon became prevalent to me what I needed to do; I did need to speak to someone about it but it was not the King that I needed.

Lady Dacey was not at all happy when my first decision after leaving my bed chambers was to go and see Talisa Maegyr. The woman practically seethed at the thought, demanding that I think it all through before declaring once again that the Volantis healer was 'bad news'. In response, I kept firm to my request and insisted that I needed to speak with Talisa about both personal and business matters, telling her about my suspicions of the supplies that I had seen the woman take from the Keep as well as her strange answers when I tried asking her about them during my recovery. While Lady Dacey may have come across a little smug to hear that Talisa was affirming her own reputation and doing wrong, the Mormont woman eventually gave in to my demands and soon we found ourselves making our way to the Guest House.

Once leaving the main Keep and we went about making our way across the courtyard to our desired location, I couldn't help but revel for a moment in the snow-covered Winterfell. Seeing it from my window hadn't given it as much justice and I took my time now as we walked across the blanketed cobbles, eyes fleeting as they tried to take in as much of the wonderful sights as I could. There were a number of children still playing in the snow, throwing clumps of it at one another and squealing in sheer delight as some took chase. It was a beautiful sight to see and I watched silently for a few moments, Lady Dacey waiting patiently at my side. I thought of Robb's promise then to allow me to engage in my first snowball fight and hoped that it was a promise he would stick to. Right now, with everything going on, I knew that we certainly needed _some _light to take our minds from it all and even though it would only be a fleeting moment, I knew we would both welcome it all the same. Silently, I made note to bring the matter up with both Rickon and Arya during mealtime as I knew the pair would eagerly jump at the idea. With that thought in mind, I continued on my way again and soon enough, we eventually concluded our journey.

A guard greeted us at the door, stepping aside to let us past and allowing us in from the cold air. Recalling the way to Talisa's designated chambers from last time, I led the way there now with Lady Dacey quick at my heels. I didn't want to allow myself to think too much about what I was going to say to the woman - having spent so much time cooped up inside my bed chambers with nothing but a direwolf and my thoughts, I was confident enough to think I had already thought enough on the subject - and instead focused on remembering the right room. When we eventually came to it, I paused to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my raising nerves before nodding once. _It would be fine. _Lady Dacey knocked.

The sound of clattering could be immediately heard from inside the room, as well as the quick shifting of furniture and clinking of bottles against one another. I listened for a moment to the scuffling sounds from within, glancing up at Lady Dacey's hardened face to see a deep frown etching its way onto her features. She didn't look back at me and instead made a point of glaring quite harshly into the wood of the door. I took another deep breath, contemplating things for a moment as we waited for Talisa to greet us. When nothing happened, Lady Dacey let out a tusking breath of her own before knocking again, this time louder and firmer. The pause inside the room made me feel anxious, though appeared to only make my guard more frustrated.

"I'll be just a moment!" Talisa's voice suddenly called from within and the following sounds of clinking glass raised my curiosity again as I thought of the supplies I had seen the woman take from the Keep. They had been bottles made from glass, I pondered absently, before I frowned further in confusion to the obvious suspicion that began to arouse inside of me. When a sudden, strange smell caught my sinuses, one that had me pausing as I let it simmer, I began to wonder what in the world Talisa was doing in there. Eyeing Lady Dacey once more, I watched as she too caught a hint of the smell before suddenly something flared in the woman's expression. Not looking for an order from me, the woman without a word or warning, stormed into the room.

The occupant of the room, who had previously been hovered over the small table, jumped back in shock upon Lady Dacey's appearance, clearly stepping back with wide eyes as she regarded the woman in almost fear. From my lingered place in the doorway, I glanced only briefly at Talisa before my attention focused on the table she had previously been stood at. As expected, there were an array of various bottles and medicines, all of which I recognised from the Keep's store room, as well as a few other objects that looked rather strange to me. It seemed like the Volantis healer had - perhaps not now, but at some point - been boiling something, given the sight of the pot over the fire and there was an odd scattering of what looked to be herbs and other essences across the table top. Along with more strange-looking tools and basins, it seemed only clear to me now that the woman had been trying to make something with all of these supplies and when Robb's off-handed comment of _poison _came to mind, I found a fleeting of fear in my chest.

"What is this?" I demanded, quietly, not sparing a glance at Talisa as I kept my eyes roaming over the collection before me. Lady Dacey then, still clearly fuming, strode slowly over to the table and my gaze flicked up at the woman to see her eyes focused solely on something on it. Once she had reached it, she grasped hold of a small cup before raising it up to her face. After taking a silent study of the contents, Lady Dacey took a sniff and instantly grimaced back.

Immediately, a darkness overpowered the woman's expression as her eyes flicked up to the third, silent presence in the room. Lady Dacey's expression grew accusing then and the way she let her attention study the Volantis woman was that of pure judging. I wasn't sure what to make of it but knew in my heart that it was nothing good. It was then that I finally looked at Talisa myself - _properly _this time - and in horror, I quickly realised what had brought on such a reaction from my guard.

Ever since I had set eyes on the woman, I had grown used to seeing her dress in all things loose-fitted. It was something that I was used to seeing in the Keep as many of the female healers there also preferred to wear gowns that provided a lot more flexibility. Hanna did and I had always believed Talisa was no different. Now though, her healers robe was gone and instead, only the simple under-gown was worn over Talisa's figure, one that was much tighter and much less _concealing_ than her usual attire. Her state was dishevelled as she took in both Lady Dacey's and my probing stares and while I caught sight of her pleading expression when I briefly met her gaze, I found that it only made everything all that much worse.

There, blaring out to me in a horrifically obvious way was what could have honestly been part of my nightmares. It seemed that this week of revelations had not quite come to an end yet and I wondered absently, how in the world I would be able to cope with _this. _How would we _all_ cope with this? I felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of disorientation then though I knew in my heart it was not from my head wound. No, instead it was from the blow before me now, one that I wanted more than everything to remain unseen. I wished then I had never came to seek Talisa out; I wished I had never come looking for answers to questions I didn't realise until now, that I didn't want to know. Though there was no unseeing this now and no matter how much Talisa tried to hide it by pulling at the fabric of her dress, there was no concealing her growing middle and what it cushioned within. There was no hiding this secret now.

Talisa Maegyr was with child.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note:**** Oh wow, it has certainly been a long time, hasn't it? I won't go into details about my hiatus but I will say that things have been pretty rough going these past couple of months for me and unfortunately this story (along with my other) has suffered. I've been trying to get myself back into writing for a while now but have been struggling, so while I can't promise that updates will continue to be frequent, I can assure you that I have every intention of trying! **

**Also, I think there are some timing confusions at the moment I know a few people have asked me for a timeline. It seems easy to provide one here rather than to reply individual and I've also added the corresponding chapters in hope that it makes it easier to understand:**

**-1 month - Robb was at the Twins choosing his bride, lasted from chapters 1-9ish (half of chapter 9 is the start of the travelling)**  
**-3 weeks roughly - Travelling to Winterfell, lasted from chapters 9-10ish (half again)**  
**-1 week - Before Robb leaves for the Wall, lasted chapters 10-12ish (half again)**  
** -2 weeks roughly - Robb was away and Talisa etc. arrive, lasted chapters 12-16 (Robb comes back at the end of chapter 16)**  
**-3/4 weeks roughly - Before the Bolton attack so all the council meetings/Talisa and Robb's encounter etc., lasted chapters 17-19 (attack happens at the end of chapter 19)**  
**-5 days roughly - Miriella's recovery, snowing etc., lasted chapters 20-21**  
** -Talisa's pregnancy is revealed!**

**Hopefully it does coincide properly with the story. I have checked it with the chapters and I guess it may be quite surprising that only 4 months (roughly) have actually passed since the start. I do hope that has cleared some things up for people? Feel free to drop me a message if it doesn't :)**

**Thanks, as always, for the responses for the previous chapter. I was pretty over-whelmed to say the least by the sheer number of people who commented after Talisa's reveal. I must say, I was pretty happy that I both surprised some people and that others saw it coming. Anyway, I hope the next chapter follows up as well as the last did, though I will apologise for any inconsistencies with my writing - it has been a while, after all! And also, things may seem a little rushed in this chapter but there were a few things I did want to conclude. However, I will be going back on a later date to review it all and hopefully improve it anyway and until then, let me know what you guys think anyway! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I could not quite describe the heavy crash of emotions that hit me in that single moment of revelation. There were so many things I wanted to do; cry, shout, _laugh_ bitterly at the sheer ridiculousness of the whole thing. And while I wanted to them all and so much more, the only thing I actually did manage to do was reach behind me and quietly close the door, to shut us out from the normality of the world outside. The air in the room with thick with undeniable tension and my eyes remained glued to the horribly noticeable bulge beneath Talisa's thin layer of clothing. I could feel the weight of her gaze as her eyes darted between Lady Dacey and myself but I had not the strength to look at her face. Not when she stood there with a _child _growing inside of her. _Robb's child?_

"Your grace," The Volantis healer eventually breathed, her voice as cutting as the sword on my guard's belt. The sound of it made me cringe. "Please-"

"You're with child." I muttered, almost to myself. It was an obvious statement but the weight of it made me finally raise my gaze to hers, seeking out that dreaded confirmation. The feeling of saying such a revelation out-loud sent a sickening twist like a knife in my chest. Talisa's expression remained pleading as she stared back, the woman visibly flinching when Lady Dacey stepped towards her in a frustrated manner at her lack of response. I kept my gaze cool, waiting for answer as the roar inwardly began to consume me. When she finally nodded, I felt my breath constrict in my throat and quickly I sought out the nearest chair to take a seat upon. All at once, I struggled to breath; this was _too _much to take in right now.

When Talisa Maegyr first arrived in Winterfell, _this _was something I had not envisioned. I had been fearful of Robb dishonouring me when she was in reach; I had feared the pair of them resuming their love while I remained trapped in such a loveless, obviously second-best marriage; I had feared that I would be _that Queen _who stood aside and watched as her husband took up his bed with another. Though these were all simply fears that had been crafted in my guilt-filled mind and I had always found that there was a part of me that flickered with hope; hope that it wouldn't happen. I had _asked _Talisa not to do that to me after all; I had _asked _her not to make me a dishonoured woman and had hoped that she was respectful enough to honour this.

Given a occupied middle, however, it seemed it was a wasteful request.

I thought back at my spent journey in Winterfell already, how far I had grown and all the relationships that I had developed. I was _happy _here now; something I had not dreamed of happening upon my first arrival. I was slowly growing into my role as Queen and just as surely, the King's and my relationship was building too. And now - inside that small, confined room - all the progress I had made came crashing back down like an uncontrollable wave in a restless ocean.

"I can explain-"

"Explain what?" I cut Talisa off then, my voice sounding too tired to even speak. A resounding bitterness overwhelmed me then, one that both terrified and consumed me. One that I could not control. The sight of my expression as I met the healer's gaze made the woman shy away and I couldn't help but scoff. "What exactly do you need to explain, my lady? This situation seems _very_ clear to me." Spitefully, I waved a hand towards her growing stomach, finding that all my previous inhibitions; all my previous defences towards the woman were gone from mind. All I could think about was the sight before me now and I felt all but foolish to have stood by this woman from the beginning. When I spoke again, I could not help the raise in my voice. "You are carrying my husband's child-!"

"No." Talisa cut in, shaking her head. Startled, I paused and studied the woman a moment. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Dacey step towards the woman again warningly - no doubt ready to berate the woman for interrupting me. I raised a hand quickly to halt my guard's actions, not sure that her input would help anything right now. At Talisa's words my thoughts and anger halted.

"No?" I repeated, tilting my head in question.

Despite the clear sternness of her gaze, even Lady Dacey looked curious as to what the Volantis healer meant and after taking in both my guard's and my probing expressions, Talisa's sudden defiance wilted again and the woman turned around to take some shaky steps towards the bed behind her. Slowly, she sat herself down and I took the moment to study her frame and her current stature. Without the bulk of her healer's robes, Talisa's body looked rather frail now, her arms thin and her cheekbones more prominent than they already were. If anything, she looked like her knees were about to give way to the weight of her child-filled middle and after calming my anger down a notch, I found myself relieved when she eventually took a seat and gave her legs some rest. There was a breath of silence as Talisa observed us both tensely before she finally sighed and took to staring down at her lap.

"I am sure that this is quite a surprise, your grace." Talisa murmured softly and Lady Dacey immediately scoffed at her comment. When the healer met my gaze, I raised a prompting eyebrow, urging her on despite feeling the horrible ache in my chest at the prospect of the truth from her lips. "I am not sure where I should start-"

"You could start by telling _the Queen _who the father is." Lady Dacey strung out, tone harsh and biting. After visibly swallowing and sending a swift glance at the Mormont woman, Talisa ducked her gaze once more.

"I'm not sure." She eventually stuttered out, her voice as frail as she appeared physically. There was a slight hitch in her tone too, one that showed how hard the whole ordeal appeared to be for her.

I couldn't take in her nervous nature though and instead, I could only focus on her words. _I'm not sure. _She wasn't sure who the father was? I had expected her clear confirmation that it was Robb's; I had expected my world to come crashing down on me in that one single moment. Instead though, I found myself frowning quite heavily at the woman on the bed, my mind whirling even more than it was already doing before. After preparing myself for a wave of anger and betrayal - even more than I was already feeling - I was now left now unsure what to think.

"It's a rather tough explanation, your grace." Talisa murmured then, eyeing me with hesitation again. "I'm not sure that you'll want to hear it." Briefly, I closed my eyes and took a moment to control my sudden uneven breaths.

"_Please._" I breathed, after opening my eyes once more. "I need to know." The healer took in my expression, her eyes probing and horribly pitiful as she took in my pleading expression. I didn't want her pity and certainly not for _this. _In retaliation, I set my jaw hard and stared coolly back, urging with all I could that she would give me the answers I needed. I was thankful when she eventually nodded.

"Alright." Talisa sighed, clenching her hands together tightly before looking away. There was a thoughtful pause from the woman then, her brows peeking as she considered something for a moment to herself. I watched as Lady Dacey tensed in agitation on the spot she held but my guard made no sound as the Volantis healer gathered her thoughts. The air between us was thick with horrible tension and my head pounded ferociously, too overwhelmed by the situation. _Talisa was pregnant? Possibly with Robb's - my husband's - child? _Despite understanding the love that the pair had shared once upon a time ago, it still made me feel sick to my stomach to think about. The sudden sound of Talisa's voice startled me from my thoughts. "Before Ro- _the King _went to the Twins to choose between you and your sisters," I blanched briefly at the thought - the choice of his prize, so to speak. "He was in Riverrun."

"Aye." I nodded, recalling either Robb or Lady Catelyn once telling me this. Taking in Talisa's meaningful expression, it didn't take me long to piece a few things together in my head. "_You _were in Riverrun then too."

"It was where I was posted." She murmured, softly. "I was helping the wounded, as always. The King and his party were passing through - I believe His Grace wished to speak with Lord Edmure on some matter, but he was away at the time. The party only spent a day or so there before going to the Twins to fulfil the agreement with Lord Frey." While I had known that Robb and his men had resided in Riverrun before coming to stay at the Twins, I had never heard much of the details on the matter. I gathered that the matter that Robb had wished to speak with his uncle about was the ploy to arrange a marriage between him and one of my sisters, in exchange for Arya's agreement - something that had been sorted now. It wasn't this piece of information that concerned me though, it was her mention of the time that they had spent there that did. _A day or so. _Talisa's expression now made my lips turn down in a frown once more and the fact that she was even bringing the matter up had me tensing.

"Something happened between you both, didn't it?" I asked, quietly. Her responding expression - the sudden guilt - gave me my answer. The weight of her response sent a swift punch to my stomach. "You and Robb-?"

"It was only one night." Talisa was quick to insist before cringing. "A goodbye, if anything. We did not think we would see one another again and even if we believed we would, the King seemed to be very reluctant to dishonour his wife in that way. So we spent one last evening together and he left for the Twins the next morning." There was a pause then as Talisa eyed me meaningfully then. "_Nothing _has happened since that night, your grace." I caught her meaning quick enough and found that her words, despite the previous revelation, did provide me with some relief. I had not been dishonoured, both Talisa and Robb had remained faithful, and should the child in Talisa's stomach be his then it was conceived long before I had even met the King. I eyed her stomach then, judging the size and guessing that timings appeared to fit. Given the time that had passed, should the child be Robb's then it seemed Talisa would be about five months along already. However, her answer to Lady Dacey's question came to mind then and I glanced back up to meet her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"But you are not sure if Robb is the father." Slowly and tensely, Talisa shook her head. I felt my throat constrict at that then, my brow burrowing. "Who else could it be then? It seems, given the timing, that it seems only plausible that it is Robb's."

"There was another man around the same time." Talisa admitted, her voice so quiet that I had to listen intently to hear. Her tone was ashamed now, her features twisted to that of bitterness and I watched as she turned to stare down at her extruding stomach with a suddenly tearful expression. I didn't push her to continue, I simply waited for her to gather herself. "After the King had left to choose his bride, I realised that things were truly over. I was so-" A pause. "_Torn. _I hated the King for making me love him; I hated him and your father for making the deal; I hated _you _\- or rather the woman the King was off to marry - for taking him from me. I didn't let many see, but I felt so overwhelmed with both grief and anger that I _needed _some sort of release." Talisa glanced up at me then, eyes glistening with bitter tears. "That's when _he _came along."

"Who?" I murmured, feeling the pang of pity as I considered what Talisa had just told me. While she had not gone into much detail about her ordeal after Robb had left her in Riverrun, I could still imagine the agony she must have been feeling. It hurt to consider and it occurred to me then that my previous anger about the revelation of Talisa's pregnancy had all but dispatched. I was too amerced, it seemed, with sympathy for Talisa and her tale itself.

"He didn't give me his true name." Talisa sighed, fingers twitching along the hem of her dress. "He said it was better - _safer _\- that neither of us say. I simply knew him as Snow, though he didn't seem to like it much." Briefly, I met Lady Dacey's gaze at that. A bastard born then, it seemed? "And in return he called me East. Somehow, he knew who I was and where I was from and while I asked how he knew, he would never say. He never once called me Talisa." A humourless laugh and an expression that seemed to show that Talisa was considering something for a moment. She took a deep breath before continuing. "He sought me out one day while I was making my rounds in Riverrun, he said he had been watching me for a while and could feel my pain. He understood my grief, he told me." She paused once more to bite her lip feverously. Quickly, she glanced almost wild-like between Lady Dacey and I. "He was so very kind to me at first. Usually, I would not be so warranted to such attention but given my situation then-" She trailed off and sighed again. "He came to me every night for over a month, offering me his affection and comfort. Snow insisted that I keep it a secret from the fellow healers and that I not tell anyone that he was there. I thought his requests were rather strange at the time, but I craved the comfort he provided me so I promised that I would not speak to anyone. For a time, I almost felt happiness again." Another pause, one that felt more grave than the last. When Talisa met my gaze again, her expression had darkened. "But that all changed when I found out that I was pregnant."

"You knew before you came to Winterfell?" Lady Dacey suddenly cut in then, eyeing the Volantis healer with a heavy frown. Talisa barely had the strength to meet the Mormont woman's gaze before nodding almost meekly. I wasn't sure why this information was so much of a shock to my guard but I took in the glare that lit up Lady Dacey's face at Talisa's answer then before turning my attention back to the healer once more. With a nod, I urged her to continue.

"I thought that Snow loved me. I thought that maybe he was my salvation." Talisa admitted in a broken tone. "But when I told him on his next nightly visit, something changed in him. He was so happy when I told him, but not in the way I wanted. He was overwhelmed with so much _crazed_ glee and I didn't know-" A pause as she visibly swallowed. "It was like he turned almost deranged." She frowned my way for a moment and I took in this piece of information thoughtfully. My heart began to swarm once more at the thought of what Talisa was telling us - the woes she had faced and was currently facing. I felt almost fearful for a moment for the rest of her tale. All of a sudden, Talisa's lips turned up in a somewhat bitter sneer and she turned away to stare at her hands. "He branded me the "King's whore" and mocked my weakness for giving into his temptation, saying that I had no restrain when it came to "laying on my back for the likes of men". He laughed at me - just like many others have already done so - and I did nothing but let him." Yet another weighted paused, one that left me reeling. Talisa's treatment at the hands of the people of Westeros was so unjust that it truly ached my heart. I kept my pity, however, to myself. "Before leaving me, Snow insisted that I go and beg the King to make me his Sally; that maybe he would take care of my bastard child just as his father had done." It was at this admission, along with both Talisa's and Lady Dacey's expressions, that I felt my sympathy suddenly pause. Almost instantly, there was a strange alert in my head and as I recalled what this 'Snow' character had said to Talisa and considered her current placement inside Winterfell with a child growing inside of her, I felt myself frown once more.

"Is that why you came here then?" I muttered, suddenly, eyes pinching as I dared not to truly consider the possibility of it being true. Talisa barely met my gaze. "You came here to try and make yourself Robb's mistress and ask him to take your child in?" The guilt written all over her face was one that set the fire of my fury alight once more.

"Yes." She breathed, voice hitching. "Your grace, forgive me-"

"How dare you-!" Lady Dacey hissed then, stepping towards the woman with unbeknown intentions. Quickly, I raised a hand to my guard with a silent order to stop. She did stop though kept her darkened expression strong. With a narrowed gaze of my own, I urged Talisa to continue speaking, though felt the turn of my stomach at her recent admission.

"It all came at once - Lord Edmure announced his departure to Winterfell, the supply stock in Riverrun was running low, my pregnancy came to light-" She trailed off once more, shaking her head. "I took the chance that came to me and asked Lord Edmure to take me with him to Winterfell," Another guilt-ridden pause. "_With _the intentions as telling the King that I was with child."

"And were you going to tell him about the fact he might not be the father?" Lady Dacey demanded then and Talisa bowed her head before shaking it. In response, my guard scoffed in disbelief.

"I hoped that if I kept the other man a secret; if I did not tell the King of the other possibility, then he would be more favourable in taking my child and I in." She admitted, quietly, before seeking out my gaze once more. I felt almost too overwhelmed with anger and _betrayal _to stare back, but held strong. Her shame was clearly written on her face and yet while a part of me still pitied the woman, I could not ignore her dark intentions.

She had come to Winterfell to throw herself at my husband. She had come to allow herself to be demolished down to nothing but an easy whore and spite both the King and myself in the process. She had wanted to dishonour me, to shame me by bringing her bastard child here - a child that seemed almost unlikely to be Robb's now, given the difference in the time she had spent with both men. All the bitterness that I had heard Ladies Catelyn and Dacey speak about Talisa with, all the hatred they had felt towards her - not so long ago, I would have defended the healer against them both and yet now, there distrust seemed almost well-founded. It seemed that Talisa Maegyr was just as deceitful as they had said all along.

"Do you have no shame?" I heard Lady Dacey ground out, though my head was in too much of a whirl now to focus on the conversation again. I could feel the heat of Talisa's gaze though I found myself staring intently down at the floor now, unable to meet it.

"I _loved _him." Talisa insisted then, voice suddenly firm. "And you have no idea the pain I was feeling; I was desperate and I was distraught. There wasn't anyone there to turn to and I felt like I had _nothing _else to do!" Lady Dacey tisked at that, but spoke no more. "I was terrified; there was a child inside of me and had no one there to support me. I couldn't tell anyone around me at the time as people would either shun me or word would get back to the King and I didn't want that-"

"No, you just wanted to tell him yourself and destroy his honour." Lady Dacey bit back and out the corner of my eye, I saw her point a dangerous finger at Talisa's pregnant stomach. "_That child_ might not be his and you would bring such burden on him and his family by declaring that it was? And you claim to _love _him?"

"I made a rash decision; one riddled with pain and desperation." Talisa strung out, slowly and bitterly. "Between the King and that other man, I was broken. To me then, it seemed like the only thing left to do was rise to the taunts people would give and settle myself into the role moulded out for me. I thought it would be easy; that when I got here, the King would return my feelings once more and we could rekindle our love. It is not unheard of for Kings to take a mistress and I thought that given the fact that his father, Eddard Stark, had taken in Jon Snow so readily, that the King would do the same. Heck, I even believed I was doing the King a favour given the somewhat distinguished reputation of House Frey and their women. I thought it was the only - and right - thing to do!"

Despite the shun that was sent at my birth house then, I couldn't help but pick up something in Talisa's words. There was no denying her ill and false intentions for coming to Winterfell, she certainly wasn't hiding it from us now. But as I listened further, I realised soon enough that the woman was not speaking as if they were still her plans. In fact, Talisa was speaking in the past now and as the roar of my anger died down slightly, I couldn't help but frown thoughtfully. It seemed that while those had been her initial thoughts, they weren't now, and strangely this revelation meant a lot.

"What changed your mind?" I pitched in, suddenly, halting whatever spiteful comment my guard was ready to throw. Talisa's eyes swung to meet mine, wide and a little shocked that I was speaking again. "You speak in the past so it seems these are not your current intentions." With a quick agreeing shake of the head from the woman, I felt a little relief sooth me. While these revelations were heavy, I could be thankful that Talisa didn't appear ready to destroy my world anytime soon. "So I ask; what changed your mind?" Almost immediately, Talisa's expression softened and she tilted her head towards me in a manner that made me frown further. Out of all the possibilities, I wasn't expecting the response I was given.

"_You did_."

"What?" Confusion overwhelmed me at Talisa's reply and as I took in the softness and the slight smile that she was giving me, I found myself completely stunted. _I had? _"I don't understand." The healer's smile turned slightly amused, though I could still detect the sadness lingering in her features.

"Like I said, the Frey women's reputation was something I held deeply in my reasoning for what I was intending to do." She went on to explain. "I thought you would be horrible and I thought Robb would be incapable of loving you - I believed that I could provide him with happiness in a marriage I didn't think would have. But then I came here and met you." At the quiet and gentle tone of her last comment, I felt my heart falter. "I so very badly wanted to hate you, your grace. I wanted you to be disgusting and monstrous and someone the King was incapable of loving." Her lips twitched upwards again, eyeing me in a strangely open way that left me shifting slightly in my place. "But you weren't any of those things. You were kind to me, you defended me, and when I saw you with the King-" Another pause, one that twisted Talisa's features into slight sadness before the woman sighed. "I _know _he can be happy with you, your grace, and there was no way I could ruin that possibility. I knew that my plans would not bring the King happiness and instead would only cause him avoidable pain. I would be making him choose between his family, his duty and honour as a King and husband, and a child that seems so very unlikely to be his. I couldn't do that to him. Or you."

I felt like I was on an uncontrollable crash of emotions in that room; one moment I was overwhelmed with rage and anger, and the next I was softened and my heart was aching with warmth. Every inconceivable part of me wanted to hate Talisa for what she had planned to do; for her plans to dishonour me and, admittedly, break my heart. But just like she with me, I couldn't hate her. I knew what she had been through, I could already imagine it before she had told me her tale, and I pitied the healer for the unfortunate position she was in. The choices she had made seemed only tailored to the desperation she had found herself in and after a few thoughtful moments, I knew I couldn't hold her initial plans against her. Talisa was _hurting _and alone and had only done what she thought was best. In the end, she had changed her mind and it was the force of that action that epitomised her character. She wasn't a bad person; she was just someone in a bad situation and my heart went out for her. Her and the innocent child growing inside her, who didn't realise the true weight of its existence.

"My initial plans were concocted in a raged and love-truck state," Talisa went on, looking a little less weary than before. "But once I saw the reality of the fallout of my announcement and the pain it would bring, I knew I couldn't say anything."

"When did you come to this decision?" Lady Dacey asked then, her voice still stern but with less bite than before. Her expression remained just as firm too but I was glad to see that she had softened slightly on the glare.

"Soon after the King arrived back from his visit to the Wall." Talisa admitted, quietly, shoulder slumping again. There was another quiet moment before she continued. "Once I had come to the decision that I would not carry out my initial plans, I took a different approach. Knowing how much torment the child's existence would bring, I planned to get rid of it." Her eyes wandered then to the table that Lady Dacey stood beside and I glanced over myself at the various items that were scattered across from it. Quickly, realisation took hold of me as I put the pieces together in my head. My guard looked less than surprised by the admittance and spared the table one grimacing glance before turning back to the Volantis healer. "I didn't have all the correct ingredients in my bag for the tea so I took some from the Keep." Talisa eyed me then meaningfully and I found another question was then answered in my head.

"They were the supplies I saw you take." I muttered, a statement not a question. Talisa nodded anyway.

"When I saw the baby beginning to show, I decided to tell Lord Edmure that I was feeling unwell and that I wished to rest in my room. He comes to visit me occasionally but doesn't tend to ask me questions - I believe he knows of the King's and my previous affair so he puts my absence in Winterfell now down to my hesitation to see him around. When he comes, I can hide my stomach beneath my clothes but you both caught me off guard today - Lord Edmure's visits are usually very scheduled." She smiled humourlessly. "So during my time in here, I brewed up the tea from the supplies I had taken, only going out if I needed something. The day of the attack was the first time I had left my room since you saw me in the Keep, your grace."

"You haven't taken the tea, have you?" Lady Dacey cut in, bluntly, eyeing Talisa with a raised eyebrow. Her expression had softened a little further and was now merely curious instead of stern. The healer met her gaze coolly, regarding the Mormont woman's expression for a moment before eventually shaking her head. I frowned at this.

"I couldn't do it." At that, a careful hand came out and began to slowly stroke the mound of her stomach. She stared down at her occupied middle with a strangely soft expression, a small smile on her features. The look on Talisa's face then could only be described as maternal. "While I know how much problems this child will bring, I just can't let it go." Her tone was sad now, one that split straight to my heart and I took in the picture of a very frail looking Talisa stroking her pregnant stomach with an aching chest. When she looked up again, she turned straight to me. Her following words were spoken with firm conviction. "I am capable of letting go of Robb and the idea that we could ever be together but what I don't think I'm quite capable of doing is being alone. I have barely anything left in this world anymore and this child is the one true thing that I can call _mine. _My reputation, my work, my _love, _appear to have all slipped from my grasp but _this,_" She lay a defiant hand on her stomach once more. "This is a choice I get to make and I choose to keep it."

The silence that followed was heavy and thick, and out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Dacey's expression turned foul once more. A little too stunned myself, I could only stare down at Talisa's stomach, thinking about the baby within and the fact that it would, one day, walking and talking and _here. _While the odds that it was Robb's appeared weakened now, I could not help but consider the possibility that it was his. My stomach twisted sharply at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" Lady Dacey eventually asked, tone curious and uncertain.

"I'm going to raise it as my own; far away from Winterfell and without the King knowing." Talisa informed us, still sounding as sure and as firm as she was before. "There is a healer at Riverrun, an elderly woman who I believe is one of the few people who would truly accept my baby and me. Before I came on this run to Winterfell, she had offered me a place in her family home down South and urged that I take the offer. I think she knew about the child and what I was planning to do, and wanted to hinder me from those plans. While back then, my head was unfocused, I believe now that I will take up her offer. I will travel down South, where I know my identity is less common than up here in the North, and I will take up a life with this lady's family. I will take a new name and story, and when my child is old enough, I will tell them that their father died long ago in the War of the Five Kings." She smiled sadly at that. "It seems better to tell them that, than admitting the truth."

Talisa's plan and her apparent dedication to it, was one that both stunned me and made me admire her. Despite all the odds against her, she was still willing to try and that was certainly something I could commend her for. The plan itself appeared reasonable enough and one that I found myself favouring, given the alternative of her staying nearby. While travelling South would also provide Talisa with a life free of torment and discrimination, I also had to unpleasantly admit that it would also provide the King and myself the freedom from the pain her and her baby would cause. While it may have appeared a good plan all round though, I couldn't help my eyes wandering down to her expanding stomach once more and I considered the life Talisa held inside of her.

What if it was Robb's - however small the possibility may have been? Could I honestly just sit back and allow Robb's child - bastard or not - leave without him knowing about it? Without him even having the chance of a choice in the matter? With Talisa's insistence that the King not know, I knew what that meant; I had to keep this secret from him. My stomach churned at the thought. After the promise we had made to one another about keeping secrets, after berating the man from keeping the secret of the Bolton attacks from me, and now it seemed I was about to turn around and do the same. Could I do that to the man I found myself caring for more and more each day?

While it graved me to keep such a thing from Robb, bitterly though, I knew the weight of what the child's existence could bring. With its doubtful paternity, I could only begin to imagine the abuse it would have to go through - being branded a King's bastard, fatherless, with a whore as a mother. Talisa herself would no doubt go through more abuse than she was currently, a fact she was no doubt fully aware of and a factor in her decision to leave for the South. Not to mention the inner torment Robb would have to go through himself, with the knowledge that the child might not be his and the possibility that he might even resent the child because of this. Then there was myself; could I bear it all?

There appeared to be only hurdles ahead should the child's existence come to light. A life down South, a _new _start, however could be the answer. At least there they would be away from the torment and the uncertainties of its heritance, and equally Robb and I could be away from the pain too. While the child would grow up without a father, I felt almost certain that Talisa would be the best mother she could be and perhaps even make up for this absence in the child's life. After all, I knew what it was like to grow up without a parent and, somewhat bitterly, I knew the child would be fine with one - I had managed with barely one myself and I believed I had come out alright in the end. It would be _fine, _I told myself. Robb didn't _need_ to know.

But does he still not have to right to anyway?

"I've thought about this a lot, your grace." Talisa spoke again, as if sensing my inner turmoil. "It isn't a decision I have come up with lightly. This is something that I believe is best for my child and I."

"But do you not think Robb has the right to know?" I tried, quietly, and in response Talisa shrugged sadly.

"If I knew for certain that it was his then of course he would. But because I don't, then I can't say." She told me before sighing. "While I may have loved him once, my priorities from now on are that of my child. I don't believe the King knowing will do any good for _anyone _and that is why I ask that you do not tell him. _Please. _I know it is a great request but I am begging that you don't." I hesitated before answering, thinking back on my previous thoughts. At my pause, Talisa leant towards me slightly. "I have seen many children in these same circumstances treated poorly and I do not wish the same for my child. I will create a new story for it in explaining their father, and this will protect not just them but me also. The King not knowing about its existence protects not just you and both your reputations, but _him _also. It is best all around, your grace."

_Was it though? _The firm expression on Talisa's face told me that there was no ounce of convincing to be done and bitterly, I knew that this was the final decision she had made. While I may continue to feel uncertain about this decision, I could see sense in her words. Ignorance to the truth could provide Robb his protection and while I loathed to keep this secret from him, I knew I would. For _now_.

"I will help you where I can." I stated then, startling not just Talisa and Lady Dacey but also myself. After clearing my throat hesitantly, I continued. "With any coin or supplies you might need to take you South; I will help." Talisa's expression softened.

"You don't have to-"

"I _want _to." I nodded, firmly, thoughts of aiding Talisa concerning me now. If I was going to keep this secret from Robb, then I was going to make it certain that Talisa and the child were taken care of. After all, should - _when _I couldn't help but think_ \- _he find out, I wanted to make sure he knew that I hadn't left the woman out in the cold given current danger. The thought of her traveling given the threat of Boltons right now was certainly terrifying, to say the least. As I considered the possibility of Talisa giving birth out on the road, I felt my stomach plunge with dread. I wasn't prepared to allow the woman to do that. "I believe it is best that you give birth before travelling to your friend's home." At this admittance, Talisa's eyebrows raised with shock. "It is a long road to travel to the South, especially with the possibility of giving birth any day. Do you honestly want to take that risk because I don't believe I am prepared to allow you to myself."

"And where would you suggest I give birth, your grace? _Here_?" Talisa asked, gently, and Lady Dacey grimaced at the last suggestion. Cringing at the thought myself and aware that Talisa would refuse the idea anyway, I thought of something else.

"Riverrun." I suggested, easily. "This lady you know can help you with the birth and I know that you'll be leaving in a few days now anyway. My father's reply in regards to the match between my sister and Lord Edmure will be returning any day now and once he agrees, he'll want the wedding soon. You will be leaving with Lord Edmure's party, I'm guessing? Given the time you will spend travelling and at the Twins for the wedding, I believe you will be back in Riverrun in roughly two months - which should provide you enough time to prepare for the birth. I insist that you stay in Riverrun until after the child is born before leaving for the South, for both your safety and your baby's."

"While I will admit that this lady I speak of will no doubt aid me should I ask, I'm afraid I still will struggle. People still _know _me in Riverrun and as soon as they see me they will guess. I believe I can hide it from the travelling party under the many robes and baggage we carry, but once I am in Riverrun there will be no mistaking my condition. People will find out and word will get back to Winterfell. I can't afford for that to happen, your grace." Talisa shook her head, her pleading with me. Still defiant though, I thought some more, and after a few considerable moments, a sudden brain wave came to me once more.

"My sister can help you." I breathed, meeting Talisa's gaze once more. "My father is likely to agree to the match between her and Lord Edmure and thus will make her the new Lady of Riverrun. She can offer you aid; she can offer you seclusion and supplies. She will have the authority to keep you hidden and safe." A smile lit up my face at the thought and when I saw Talisa's look of uncertainty, I continued. "My sister, Roslin, is capable and will be more than willing to help you, my lady. She has the kindest nature of anyone you will ever meet and I will aid with what I can. I will correspond with Roslin often and provide what in the way of supplies I can. You won't have to worry at all about anything; you won't be alone and without help, I promise you."

There was a strange expression on Talisa's face as she stared back at me and in return, I felt almost alive with energy. In my mind, I was doing all I could to push aside the thought of the secret I was going to keep from my husband and instead focused on helping Talisa in all that I could. I would make sure that she would give birth in a safe environment, not out on the road with the threat of bandits and murderers around each corner. I knew also that Roslin would agree to aid, despite not knowing Talisa. My sister, as I had said, was kind and would be willing to help where she could, especially if I asked.

"And if your sister does not marry Lord Edmure and become the new Lady of Riverrun?" Talisa probed then, hesitantly. I watched as she absently ran a hand over her expanding stomach and, thinking about the innocent babe within, swallowed thickly before replying to her.

"Then you will either have to go to Riverrun anyway or simply remain here and I will make sure that you are taken care of." I stated firmly, not even registering the true force of my words until I looked into both Lady Dacey's and Talisa's shocked expressions. Holding strength, I didn't back down from their stares. "I will not allow you to give birth out on the road and without proper care. Whether it be Riverrun or here in Winterfell, you _will_ have a safe place to be." While Lady Dacey looked rather conflicted by my urgencies, I knew the woman would stand by me should Talisa end up having to stay in Winterfell. Inwardly, I hoped it didn't come to that as I knew there would be no way to keep it a true secret should the woman remain here.

"Thank you, your grace." There was a weight to her words, one that had me halting. "_Truly._" Meeting the woman's gaze, I saw a strange level of understanding in her eyes and I stared back coolly for a moment before smiling.

While Talisa and I could have been at odds with one another, I was glad to see that in the end there was an odd companionship between us now. By no means, were we friends and I knew that we never would be, but that was alright. We _understood _each other and while I knew the road ahead for the next few months till the child's birth would be rough, I knew it would be alright in the end. All at once, I felt that resolution that Esma had insisted I get - the irrational guilt I felt towards Talisa slowly etching away until it was almost not even there anymore. What was done, _was done_, and to see Talisa look less than bitter about the whole thing was so much of a relief. She was moving on from everything - _letting go of her love _\- and was instead focusing on the next chapter in her life; raising her child. In return, and because I knew I needed to do this one last thing for her, I would help Talisa for the first few steps of her new path and I too would move on. I could be happy, I realised, and all at once I felt better about my life and the situation I was in.

I considered briefly my words to Shirei in regards to Robb's and Talisa's lost love, all that time ago when I first met the King. _'We can't always get what we want, Shirei. We can't _all _be happy in the end' - _it was still true, I found, and yet there was slightly less bitterness now about my statement. No, we couldn't all be happy in the end, not _truly, _but that didn't mean we couldn't make the best of it. Because that was what Talisa Maegyr was doing; she was making the best of it. And while she may not have been getting what she wanted, I knew that things would turn out alright for her. They just _had _to and I would help make it so.

* * *

When the letter boy approached the table at dinner only a few days later, I couldn't help but seek Lady Dacey's gaze out from down the table. Talisa had once again chosen to take her dinner in her chambers - though to me, I could understand the reasoning now - and as the young boy handed over the letter to Robb, I felt my breath hitch at the prospect of its contents. My husband, unbeknown to my attention, opened the letter at a painstakingly slow pace before skimming the words within carefully. Glancing once more at Lady Dacey, I saw her attention focused fully on the King too and I could clearly see her own tension visible from a distance.

There was so much riding on Walder Frey's confirmation and I did not want to entertain the possibility of him saying no. I needed Roslin's help - _Talisa _needed Roslin's help - and as I felt the weight of the letter I had already prepared - ready to send to my sister, beneath the folds of my dress - I could only hope that it was worth sending. I had written the letter soon after the revelation of Talisa's pregnancy, informing Roslin of the full situation and asking that she prepare Riverrun to aid her when they arrived. I had concocted the letter with Talisa, finding that I had spent the past couple of days in her presence trying to arrange all the details for our plan, and she had advised me on how much to tell my sister. The finished product sat quite heavily at my side now, as it had done for the past few days now. I had taken it everywhere with me - in both fear of it falling into the wrong hands and also for the moment that my father's reply came. It needed to be sent _immediately _after all to provide Roslin amble enough time to prepare herself, so I couldn't afford to waste time. I could practically picture Talisa in her room right now, on edge as she had been since our talk, waiting for the inevitable response. The three of us had been preparing for this moment for the last few days and now it was finally here, I found myself almost unable to breath.

When Robb finally turned and met my gaze, the wash of relief at the smile on his face was practically too overwhelming to bear.

"He agrees to the match and demands that the wedding be held immediately; though I suppose we expected as much. My uncle Edmure will have to leave accordingly." Robb confirmed with a grin and I let out a breathless chuckle, my heart heavy as I attempted a smile in return.

"That certainly is a relief." I agreed, more weight to my words than Robb could understand. My husband, apparently thinking that my reaction was due to the relief of Arya's salvation, was quick then to pass the letter on to his mother and the rest of dinner carried on with gushes of relief from the Starks on either side of me.

In the midst of it all, I glanced back to Lady Dacey once more and nodded subtly at the silent question in her eyes. While the woman did not smile, her features did relax a little and without a word, the Mormont guard moved towards me at a steady pace. She passed behind the main table and lingered nearby my chair, waiting for my move. As both Lady Catelyn and Robb appeared to be preoccupied with the letter, I had the chance then to take out my own that I had prepared for Roslin and handed it to Lady Dacey's awaiting hand. Silently and with an emotionless expression, my guard slipped out amongst the throngs of happy Stark men and women, disappearing from sight to carry out her duties. By the end of the night, I knew Roslin's letter would have been sent and Talisa would be informed. Given the hastiness of Walder Frey's demands too, it seemed Lord Edmure's party would be leaving Winterfell soon enough and I found that all at once, my plan was slipping into place.

Glancing to the side of me though, studying the joyous and _clueless_ face of my husband, I found that while everything was going as planned, it didn't quite bring me the full joy that it should have. I thought of how blissfully unaware Robb was about what was going on currently between Talisa and myself; how unaware he was about the knowledge I now knew. It had been hard to face him after learning about Talisa's condition, but I had battled through it hard. Constantly, I would remind myself of Talisa's words - how this was best for _everyone - _and took that as my comfort when things were hard. Things would get better, Talisa had also told me, when she left Winterfell. _Out of sight, out of mind_. I could only hope that she was right as the weight of my guilt was slowly eating away at me upon each passing day.

It would be _alright,_ I assured myself.

* * *

It was the following day that Lord Edmure's party was set to depart and all at once, things came to a head. Once Robb had announced it at breakfast in the morning, I had immediately rushed to Talisa's bed chambers to see if she had heard of the news. Of course, she had and was already ready to leave - in her travelling robe and loose gowns, her baby filled stomach was very much hidden from sight.

"Lady Dacey has gone to gather up the supplies I have prepared for you, along with some coins incase you are in need." I told her as we both made our way down to the leaving party in the courtyard. "They should be in with the rest of your belongings and I have sent the letter to my sister last night so she should receive it well before you arrive for the wedding. She'll be ready to help when you get there." Talisa smiled tensely, the pair of us shivering slightly as we exited the Guest House and made our way out into the cold air and the snow-covered grounds.

"Thank you, your grace, once again." She murmured then, sincerely. I glanced towards her, taking in the Volantis beauty for almost the final time. "You truly have been most kind to me - far more, than I believe I deserve." I shook my head at that, almost scoffing at the notion.

"Nonsense; I behave towards you in the same manner I believe you deserve, trust me." I smiled back at her, before racking my mind back to the rest of the things I needed to tell the woman. "I insist that you write to me once you reach Riverrun too; so I know all is well. I have told Roslin to ask if you require anything _above reach_ of her Ladyship, but I believe you will be fine. You _must _let me know of your progress." Talisa's lips perked up into an honest smile in return.

"Of course, your grace." The healer assured me as we rounded the corner and made a straight approach towards the courtyard. Lord Edmure's leaving party were already gathered there waiting and amongst the horses, I could also see the councilmen, Lady Catelyn, the Stark children and Robb waiting to say goodbye. I briefly tensed at the thought of them all seeing Talisa and I walking alongside one another as we were, but realised all too quickly that I was long past caring. I had no qualms with the woman after all and soon, this drama would no longer be an issue. _For them, anyway._ "Forgive me, my Queen, but there is something that has left me rather curious since our first meeting." I couldn't help but notice Talisa slowed our pace down briefly then and I matched my strides to join her. In question, I raised an eyebrow. "You have been married to the King many months now and yet you do not appear to be showing any signs of pregnancy." I sighed wearily at that. "I know it is none of my business, but I-"

"We haven't, not since our wedding night." I replied to her silent question, meeting Talisa's shocked expression. She took a moment to consider this information before continuing.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Again, I sighed once more.

"Because he has been grieving over his love for you and I in turn have been overwhelmed with guilt." I admitted. Talisa's brow pinched at that. "Things are getting better now, but I'm not sure if that's something you'd want to hear-"

"No, of course I do." Talisa cut in quickly then, shaking her head. I glanced at her again and in return, she sent me an honest smile. "I meant what I said, your grace; I know you can make him happy and really, that's all I want for him. I am _pleased _to hear things are getting better for you both and I honestly hope they continue to do so." I judged her expression silently though, wondering if she was simply humouring me. However, all I could detect in her features was honesty and I felt my heart warm at this fact.

"I think perhaps if things were different between us," I began then, realising that soon we would have to depart from one another, perhaps for good. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Dacey slowly approach and knew that our time was surely up. "We might have been good friends." In response, Talisa beamed warmly in agreement.

"I believe we might have been, your grace."

Lady Dacey quietly informed us both once she reached us, that Talisa's supplies were ready on her horse. Talisa was quick to thank her and in return, my guard bowed her head in brief respect towards the Volantis healer as a means of farewell. It was my turn then to I bid the woman goodbye myself and I found myself smiling one final time, wishing her good luck in all she did. After she returned the sentiment, I sent a swift glance at her hidden stomach before turning on my heels and walking away from her one last time. Lady Dacey matched my strides and absently, I heard Talisa taking the offered help from one of Lord Edmure's soldiers up onto her horse. I listened to the sound of her voice chattering until I could hear it no more and by then, I had reached the King's side. If he had seen my exchange with Talisa, he didn't let on and he simply smiled upon my arrival before turning his attention back to his uncle's goodbyes.

Soon enough and after one quick assurance that he would "look after" my sister, Lord Edmure's party were leaving.

As I watched the retreating group leave, my gaze remained fixed solely on Talisa's disappearing figure amongst the crowd. Before she rounded the corner and out of sight, I watched as her figure spun around to look back one final time. I was unsure who she was seeking - Robb or myself - but I found myself sending a small smile anyway, despite the fact she probably couldn't see it. When her horse eventually vanished from view, I felt a strange numbing emotion overwhelm me. _She had gone. _Though she was not alone now.

With the inside knowledge of the burden she carried, I felt the weight of the burden myself and as I glanced subtly up at the man at my side, I felt sick to my stomach a little. Talisa had gone; I should have felt happy. And a part of me was - a part of me was happy that the torment of her presence was behind us now, that we had both come to an understanding with one another and the path before us all could be patched with progress. Another part of me however was still torn and in slight confliction. I watched in fixation at the look on my husband's face as he too watched the party leave, observing the strange relief and softness in his expression and found that when he turned to meet my gaze - no doubt feeling the burn of my stare - I had not the strength to hold it for long. In sudden shame at the weight of what I had done, I turned away and without a word, I began my retreat back into the castle. While I could feel both Robb's and Lady Catelyn's somewhat confused stares, I didn't have the strength to bother myself. I could not bear to hold myself in their presence - _his _presence - right now. Lady Dacey's following steps were quiet as she walked to match my movements.

"Your grace?" My guard murmured quietly once we were a safe distance away from the main gathering. Faltering in step, I allowed the woman the chance to meet my stride. Glancing up at her, I saw the matching confliction in her own expression - after all, I wasn't the only one holding such a secret to my chest.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked, needing her reassurance. "It _is _the best decision for everyone, right?" Lady Dacey took a moment to study my face before nodding firmly. Still feeling sick though, I swallowed thickly to rid the horrible taste in my mouth. Thinking about my husband briefly, I wondered how things could go on from here, now that I had such a secret to keep. "How can I do this?" I breathed, suddenly stricken. "How can I keep this from him-?"

"You must." Lady Dacey insisted, firmly. My heart broke at every word. "You are doing this for _his _sake too - not just your own or Lady Talisa's."

"But I'm keeping potentially his child from him." I muttered, running an agitated hand through my hair.

"_Potentially._" My guard repeated, eyes stern as she stared back at me. "Give yourself some time to calm down and clear your head. You're no good to anyone in this state, your grace. Rest if you must."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this, Dacey. It might be _his_ child!"

"And if it isn't? Why put him through such torment for something that is not even his?" Lady Dacey threw back, quietly before sighing. "What if it is anyway? What do you think would happen if the Kingdom found out about his bastard child? The bastard child of the King in the North, no less - a man who is supposedly bound by Stark honour. What do you think it would do to him? Or to Lady Talisa for that matter too? If she believes she has it bad now, how do you think she would fair if people knew? There is a sound reason behind her plan to travel south, your grace." A pause. "And think what it would do to _you_ too. Why would you put yourself through such hurt and upset by bringing knowledge of your husband's past life to light in such a manner?"

"But what about the child?" I murmured then, words flat and body numb. While Lady Dacey's words were true, all I could think about in that moment was the innocent, doe-eyed face of a nameless babe - who would come into this world without any knowledge of who its father was or the reason for its existence. "Does the child not matter?"

"Of course." Lady Dacey replied, sternly, looking abolished that I would even suggest such a thing. Quickly, her expression softened. "But take Jon Snow as an example - do you think the child would lead a happy life under the pretence of being the subject of its parents' deceit in the war?" A pause again as the woman sighed, her face firm again as she spoke. Vaguely, I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and the familiar sound of my husband's voice. With a clenched heart, I knew this conversation would be soon drawing to a close. "Remember what Lady Talisa said to us - this is the right thing to do and she _wants _this. Is her judgement as its mother not enough? And I, loathingly, find myself agreeing with the woman; it is best for _everyone_ for the child and its mother to stay away."

Before I had the chance to reply, Robb along with the councilmen and Lady Catelyn appeared from around the corner. Upon sight of Lady Dacey and myself, our expressions no doubt as grim as the previous conversation we were having, the party faltered in step before coming to a halt. With a quick muttered word from their King, the councilmen and Lady Catelyn continued on walking. As she passed, I caught the meaningful look that my good-mother gave me, but I averted my gaze quickly. As soon as their figures retreated around the stone-cobbled corner, my husband approached. Lady Dacey was quick to move away for her King to take her space, though I met her gaze briefly to see the firm look still in her eyes - the warning that she held there. _Don't say anything. _

"Is everything alright, Miriella?" Robb asked then, quietly and concerned. It hurt my heart.

_'I have barely anything left in this world anymore and this child is the one true thing that I can call mine. My reputation, my work, my love, appear to have all slipped from my grasp but _this_\- this is a choice I get to make and I choose to keep it'_

Talisa's words rang strong in my ears and I took one quick moment to think it all through again. While I may not have liked to keep this secret from him, I could not deny Talisa's choice on the matter and how true her words had come. After all, it was _her _child for certain and she knew what was best for them both. In the end, the woman had gone through so much and it felt almost wrong to take this from her. She had asked me to keep it to myself, to protect everyone involved, and considering Lady Dacey's previous words and all the debates I had already had with Talisa on the matter before her departure, I knew what had to be done from then on. I had to keep this horrible secret close to my chest, I had to keep it from the man I had made promise at the very start of our marriage that no secrets would be kept from one another. I had to defy my own promise and hide something from the person I would be spending the rest of my life with. _And I would do it. _No matter how much it hurt to do so at first, because I was doing this to _protect _him.

Quickly pulling on a mask that put Robb to shame, I smiled up at my husband in a way that I hoped wasn't too fake to take in. His somewhat relieved expression told me that he had accepted it.

"Aye, I just needed to rest." Over his shoulder, Lady Dacey eyed me meaningfully. "Everything is _fine_."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Author's Note: So, I am quite pleased that this chapter was finished a lot quicker than the last! I was determined not to leave it so long and I hope that, while I don't think chapters will be quite as frequent as this update, they won't take as stupidly long. I also had quite a sudden surge of inspiration to get this story moving again - I have quite a few plans coming up that I think/hope people will enjoy. **

**I believe there is a lot of movement in this chapter, but I felt like I had kept this story a little too stationary in some regards. Hopefully the next few updates will be an improvement. Namely, in this chapter there will be quite a difference for Miriella's "head-space" and while I thought it was necessary to take a few steps forward, I am concerned how people might take such leaps. Feel free to let me know if things don't seem right or have moved too fast, as I do believe my writing isn't quite up to the same form anyway since my hiatus. I'll be taking a look back anyway in the future to improve where I can, but any comments are appreciated and helpful!**

**Thanks as always for everyone's reviews/favourites/follows - I was overjoyed to see that people are still supporting this story, even though I've been away for so long. In my experience, hiatuses can make people lose interest so I'm happy to still see people on board. As always, I'd love to also know what people think about the latest update - feel free to let me know! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It was strangely heart-breaking that not even a few days after Lord Edmure's and Talisa's departure from Winterfell, life resumed to a rather ignorant normality. Nobody seemed to care - most were even pleased - that the party had left, after spending almost a month under the castle's roof. I had heard Lady Catelyn even express her relief that the group had gone, declaring that the keeping of extra guests was truly hard work. And while I understood their comments, even felt their relief to the same extent myself, there was a horrible sickness in my chest as my mind warped over the Volantis healer's burden that I now held there.

There were numerous occasions over the first few days when I wanted to reveal all to Robb; the guilt of keeping it from him almost too overwhelming to bear. Given her constant presence as my guard however, Lady Dacey was always on hand to try and calm my worries, suddenly more observant about my thoughts than normal. '_It was for the best', 'you're doing this to protect him'; _she would continuously tell me and always I would take her words and resume my silence. In retaliation to my guilt, I had attempted to avoid the King's presence as much as I could without arousing suspicion but this only angered Lady Dacey when she realised what I was doing.

"Distancing yourself from him will not make the problem go away, your grace." My guard urged me one day, pulling me aside from my duties and hissing to me in a tone I could imagine a mother would use on her naughty child. "If anything, you're making it worse." In response, I sighed.

"I know." I agreed, quietly. "But I just need a little space from him at the moment, my lady; to get my head around it all. It won't be forever, just for a few more days. _Please._" In the end, and while looking still very much unhappy about it, she had reluctantly agreed to drop it.

So in and amongst my duties and daily activities, I sought to calm my mind about the predicament that I had found myself in. The extent of my problems were, of course, not as substantial than the ones Talisa would now be facing ahead but I still found myself warranted for some stress. After all, this sudden revelation was certainly something to get my head around.

Talisa was pregnant and in months to come, there would be a child on this earth who was potentially my husband's kin. _Potentially. _It felt almost strange to imagine; something so innocent and unknowing to be causing such stress to those around them. The baby had not asked to be born; it had not asked to create problems for us all, but yet it had. I could not bear to let myself think grudgingly against the child though, as ultimately I had no right to - like I said, it had not done anything wrong. It did not understand what was going on and it certainly was not at fault. And while even though its existence would cause her great pain in the future, I could clearly feel the love that Talisa already had for it. Above anything else, she was its mother and even before its birth into the world, I knew she would do right by it. Her decision to leave for the South was proof of that. She had wanted to create a better life for it, she had said; ensure that it would not go through the torments that she had. It would be tough for her to create such a thing but I believed that she was strong enough to do so - she had made it _this _far after all. And while I may have been wary about the whole idea, I knew I had to trust Talisa's judgment. No matter how hard it was to keep what I knew to myself.

While Lady Dacey's assurances helped for a time, I still could not stop myself from truly rethinking it all - what I doing the right thing by not telling Robb? While the guilt I had previously had, had slowly faded away it instead made room for a new worry; one I knew couldn't easily be soothed. My husband _could _soon be a father and he had no knowledge of this fact. Right now, his potential kin was marching away from Winterfell in the stomach of his previous love, heading for a new life down South. He was completely ignorant to this fact and if things went well, he always would be. But was that fair? Regardless of the questionable fertility, he had the right to at least be aware, did he not? These were questions I found myself asking frequently now and yet could never find the answers I needed. I remained quiet, in the end, because I could not be truly certain that speaking out was the right thing to do - after all, there were just arguments for _both_ cases.

Sometimes I would entertain the possibility of Robb finding out and it was a thought almost too terrifying to consider. I did not even want to imagine the _fury _and the _hurt _he would feel should he know that I kept it all from him. The image of Robb's reaction was just as heart-breaking as the thought of keeping a secret from him. He would be enraged and rightly so, no doubt branding me the hypocrite that I already knew that I was. How could I do this, after all, when I had berated Robb for exactly the same thing? Was it not _me _who had insisted that there be honesty between us in this marriage? How in the world - I would imagine him to say - could I demand such things from him while I could not go through with such terms myself? When I asked _these_ questions to myself, however, I found an answer almost immediately came to mind; because I was doing this to _protect _him. And sadly I knew that while the whole thing seemed so very wrong to me, I would continue to keep this secret from him in a bid to continue protecting him from the truth.

I had no right to defy Talisa's wishes after all either - it was _her _who had insisted that Robb never find out. It seemed almost wrong to disregard her decision - who was inevitably going to suffer more than I - in favour of soothing my guilt riddled mind. No, as I would continue to tell myself; Talisa was the one who knew best in this situation and I just had to trust her no matter how hard things seemed. After everything that has happened between us anyway, keeping her dark secret seemed almost like compensation even. I would keep quiet because it was what Talisa wanted and could only hope that, should things ever come to light, Robb would understand why I did.

Once my head become more content about the whole situation - I was not completely happy with it, but had come to the conclusion that I would continue on anyway - I braved returning back to normality with Robb once again. Lady Dacey was pleased to see me calmer and while there was no way I could truly get rid of my guilt, I knew I had to find a way to live with it. Life in Winterfell soon eased back into a routine once more and I found myself riding along with it. I was more determined now to continue my growth - as both Queen and an individual - and it was almost surprising how easily I fit back into the role. It made me realise that there was a good chance that I could make this work - I could till be happy and, Robb's and my marriage did not have to suffer because of what came to light.

I was hesitant at first, of course, but I eventually told myself that what good would protecting him by keeping this secret do, if I was simply going to hurt him by abandoning him. I felt guilty for not telling him, yes, but I found it almost sickening to think that I would continue with such a self-pitying attitude any more - it wasn't what or who I wanted to be. And what good would it do anyway? I had made my choice and should I be faced with the consequences of him finding out, then I would simply have to take them. From now on all I could do was aid Talisa in what I could and ensure that her and her child were safe. At least then, should things come out, I had that on my side. In the meantime, I knew I simply had to get on - the Kingdom and those I cared about needn't suffer after all - and that included heeding to all the encouragement I had received in regards to my husband. Putting aside it all then, I found myself often considering the King in the way a woman would a man. It hadn't been the first time these thoughts had come to mind and while it felt almost disrespectful initially to be concerning myself with the matter given the current issues, I reasoned that there was no need to feel guilty about doing so. After all, my guilt certainly wasn't about to change my feelings.

I had already come to terms with the idea of being attracted to the man - it was almost undeniable really. There had been countless times throughout my stay in Winterfell already where I had heard the gushing of fellow women - both old and young - about my husband. _Oh so very handsome, _they would say and I had to agree. He was handsome in an almost overwhelming and take-your-breath-away sort of way. He held a warrior's body after all; strong and toned, and with a pleasant face to match. With his strong stubbled jaw, his taut and rough features that were all so very sharp and piercing, it was easy to see why he was quite a topic on a lot of ladies tongues. More frequently I found my eyes lingering longer on his face, inspecting and taking in everything I could - every twist his mouth would make when he smiled, every pull of his brow and crease in his eyes. _His eyes. _They were - though I would never admit it out loud - my husband's feature that I most favoured. There were numerous occasions where they were far too mesmerising to say the least; the sheer brightness of their colour and the gleam they held. I often likened them to that of a wolf - so very captivating and beautiful. Because that was what Robb Stark was to me; _beautiful. _

Though he wasn't just beautiful on the outside, underneath his Kingly exterior was the heart of a good man. He protected those he cared about and tried his best to be the person that others needed. He had Stark honour - regardless of what people would say about his wartime affair - but there was also a sense of vulnerability beneath his marble armour, one I was beginning to see more and more each day. Sometimes it was easy to see the boy beneath the crown; to see the man that had to grow old before his time. While he would put on the front when times required, Robb Stark was just as human as the rest of us. He was just as stubborn, just as worrisome, just as blunt; and though our marriage had started off rocky, I understood why it had to. My husband put on a front, a _mask, _to prevent himself from getting hurt because just like the rest of us, he too felt pain. Pain he had no doubt already experienced far too often in his life already. My husband was by no means perfect - I knew as much, first hand - but was anyone? The mistakes in his past were never made with malicious intent; he was a man of heart, a man of _love._

A lot of things had changed between us since the start of our marriage - for one thing we were actually willing to be in each other's company. I no longer minded my husband's presence now and even began to enjoy it - more recently, _crave _it. There was such an ease about him, a feeling that almost instantly made me feel safe. I relished the conversations we would have together, ranging from more strict "King-like" talks to those less serious. It felt easy now to talk to the man and I could be almost certain that he would always listen, regardless of what I had to say. More recently too, he would take to jesting with me, namely seeking to tease or taunt me, and even braved more areas considered 'dangerous' previously. It was a large step from where things first began and I could not deny the many times I had been left somewhat swooned after my time with the King. He left me sometimes with the feeling of butterflies; the rush of strange giddiness that I could not explain. It was scary at first to think that someone - a _man _\- could make me react in such a way, but the feelings were also quite exciting. While I may have scorned my sisters for acting in such girlish manners, I couldn't escape the fact that I was experiencing something similar now and was finding it hard to ignore. I didn't _want _to ignore it, anyway.

The thought of our accidental kiss would often come to mind and the memories would leave a small smile perking up my lips. It was a silly and very much embarrassing moment, but one I knew I would treasure. Kissing in the snow seemed a horribly romantic notion to me, one I knew Waldra would snort at should she find out, but the memories of it still left a rosiness to my cheeks. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like kiss the King again, one not so rushed and unplanned as the first, and found it quite a terrifying and yet still exiting prospect. The touch of his hand - no matter how brief and platonic - would often leave me feeling quite strange too. A stinging touch; sometimes rough, sometimes soft. Other times it was warm and the rest felt like ice, but each time was as startling as the last. The King's touch now felt different than it had during the earlier stages of our marriage - now it was no longer sickening in an unpleasant way. While I still remained hesitant, I felt a strange pang of longing for his fingertips against my skin and would shiver at the prospect. It took me long enough to realise, after considering my feelings about the idea, that it seemed I actually _wanted _to kiss the man again and have the feeling of his touch linger against my skin. Upon realisation, I did indeed laugh breathlessly. With the pressures of producing an heir also on top of this realisation, I did find myself rather flustered at such implications. I _wanted _more and as it seemed more was _required_ surely, and I could not help but cringe at the thought, there was only one clear step to take from here?

I had already had enough encouragement from those around me to brave that push forward, so to speak, but that didn't make doing it any less daunting. After doing as Esma bided that I do and resolve the feelings I had in regards to my guilt for Talisa's and Robb's lost love, it appeared that only my fear was preventing me now. Fear of what though? Engaging in something unknown? Though given our very much unpleasant wedding night, I knew it wasn't an area by any means _unknown _to me now. Embarrassing myself? Rejection from the King? Of course, I did feel the lingering self-doubt that Robb did not return the feelings and care I had for him; after all I was not much in comparison to him. With each lingering glance though, with each almost sultry comment and with even his own words of wanting to _try, _I did begin to find myself believing that there was indeed a chance that he might. Given his open admittance too that he would not force anything upon me, it did not seem like the man would be acting on any of his potential feelings either any time soon. So therefore it seemed the only way I would ever find out his intentions, I soon realised, was by either _asking _or _doing. _

The _next step_ indeed.

* * *

It was almost a week after Lord Edmure's departure when Lady Catelyn brought to light some rather surprising news. During dinner one evening, which was rather quiet for a change, my good-mother turned to me and with a well-placed - which seemed strangely mischievous all of a sudden - interrupted the content silence between us.

"Tomorrow we will begin the planning, Miriella." She announced, looking rather pleased with herself. Pausing mid-gulf, I was unsure of her meaning. Racking my brain, I could not for the life of me recall what event there was to plan and suddenly grew very worried that I had not been fully paying attention to the woman. She would no doubt scold me if I hadn't - Queen or not, Lady Catelyn was the one that kept me in check after all.

"The planning?" I questioned, voice strained. "For what?" In return, Lady Catelyn beamed some more before sending an amused glance past me.

"For Robb's name-day." She spoke in a tone that told me that her amusement was not for me and after turning to the man in question and taking in the weariness in his expression, I realised indeed who it was for. Robb tensed slightly when he met my gaze, looking withered at the mere mention of it. For me, I felt my eyes widen with slight surprise. _Robb's name-day?_

"You didn't tell me it was your name-day soon." I muttered, eyeing my husband with a frown. In return, he shrugged.

"I didn't want to make such a big event about it all. Name-days have always felt more of a hindrance to me." He confessed before sending a sharp look to his mother. "Though I guess I cannot expect much peace if _you _have your say." Lady Catelyn chuckled in agreement at that before Robb sighed, shaking his head. I felt my lips pull up in a smile at their exchange - it was something always refreshing to see.

"You must allow yourself to be fussed over once in a while, Robb. You are the King and my son, so I will be taking appropriate action in making sure your day is perfect." Lady Catelyn chided, pleasantly, and I turned back to the woman to meet her beaming expression. "After all, you would not want your sister to think she is making a wasted trip." I paused immediately at that, turning back to my husband once more to see a more softer look on his face now.

"What?" I breathed, wondering if I was catching Lady Catelyn's meaning correctly. Meeting my gaze once more, Robb sent me a small smile, one that was still riddled with weariness but also quite gentle. When he spoke again, I understood why.

"Sansa is coming to Winterfell for the celebrations." Immediately, I felt my own lips burst with a smile at this news.

Sansa Stark - the eldest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, Robb's younger sister. My knowledge of the Stark siblings - that I had not the fortune of meeting yet - were very limited. All I knew about the Stark girl was that she resided now in Casterly Rock with her husband, Tyrion Lannister. She had been subjected to a lot of Lannister torment during the war - being kept hostage in King's Landing, a witness to her father's execution, abused by the boy King; Joffrey, subjected to a marriage with the boy's dwarf uncle and then blamed for Joffrey's death. Thankfully, she had managed to find herself at the Eyrie and took seclusion with her aunt until she was reunited with her mother again. How she ended up back with Tyrion in Casterly Rock though was something I did not know and did not dare ask either Lady Catelyn or Robb. Whenever the subject of Sansa Stark and her nuptials had been brought up, the pair seemed to deter from it majorly. If they did not want to talk about it, then I didn't feel right to push it. The main thing, I reasoned was that she had made it out of the war alive - especially when many others had not.

The thought of her coming here now left me feeling strangely quite happy - mainly happy for my husband and the Stark family. It seemed quite heart-breaking to consider the pain that the family had gone through during the war; losing Ned Stark, being torn across the Kingdoms and still now left unsure about Bran Stark's welfare, and it was nice to see that there could still be joy to be found. The softness in the King's expression told me the true extent of his feelings towards his sister's visit and while he may not have felt much warmth for his name-day, he could still take happiness from seeing Sansa again. The idea that I would be meeting yet another of his siblings left me feeling both nervous and excited.

"She and her husband, Lord Tyrion, are set to arrive in Winterfell within the next few weeks - plenty of time before Robb's name-day." Lady Catelyn informed me then and I briefly paused at the mention of the Lannister Lord's visit too - though it was hardly surprising that he should be coming too; he was her husband after all. "My brother, Edmure, was intending to extend his visit too so he could make the celebrations but due to your father's request that he and Roslin be married immediately, he couldn't stay." Inwardly, I grimaced at that and found myself secretly glad that he hadn't. After all, it wouldn't have been just _him _remaining in Winterfell either and the thought of the Volantis healer staying any longer than she had, only seemed to complicate the plans we had settled between us.

"Casterly Rock is an awfully long way to travel from." I mused then, thoughtfully, in a bid to take the subject away from Lord Edmure and the undertones of Talisa. Lady Catelyn thankfully nodded in agreement, taking hold of the topic change and rolling with it.

"Lord Tyrion is bringing along the Southern supplies too." Robb told me then and I turned away from his mother then to face him. My husband smiled briefly when he caught my eye again. "Should we not have made such a trade, I don't believe they would have bothered coming up; I would have told them not to anyway. Given the agreement though and how it coincides with my name-day, Mother thought it seemed only right that they join the celebrations." At that, he sent a dry look at his mother, who only laughed in response.

Lady Catelyn's attention soon diverged towards Arya then - who had apparently thrown food at a group of people on lower table. I could hear her mother's scoldings over the roar of the Hall, as well as Arya's responding "they deserved it!" too. I watched their exchange for a few moments, observing as Arya argued profusely with her mother before deciding that she had had enough and obliged to Lady Catelyn's demands that she retire to bed. As she got up off her chair, the Stark girl made sure to scrap her stool loudly only the floor, making her mother cringe, and when she passed by, sent me a somewhat-pleased smirk when she caught my eye. I chuckled at that and turned to see her mother shake her head at Arya's actions before getting up and going over to apologise to the a number of people who were currently trying to wipe the essences of Arya's broth off themselves.

I wondered then what Sansa would be like - would she be like Arya too? From the number of times I had heard someone speak about the older girl, it didn't seem so - Arya appeared to be one of a kind - but all the same, I was curious. Would she like me, I wondered? Would _I _like _her_? Given my feelings towards the rest of her family, it seemed only likely that I would and I smiled slightly at the prospect.

"I can't wait to meet her." I said then, turning to the seat at my side that still remained occupied. Robb raised his eyebrow over the top of the goblet he was currently drinking from. Still with a soft smile on my face, I elaborated. "Sansa; I can't wait to meet her." Upon understanding, Robb's expression warmed and he took a moment to sip silently from his drink before placing it back down on the table.

"Well, given the letters she had sent to Mother, I believe she holds that same sentiment for you too." I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise, my chest blooming with warmth.

"Really?" I breathed and Robb nodded, lips spread out in a beaming expression.

"My sister has always held quite a romantic heart; always dreaming of love and all things light." He began, slowly and thoughtful. "She was every bit the typical young lady growing up, taking interests in singing and poetry while Arya favoured more boyish activities. She adored the idea of princes and palaces, and while the war has unfortunately taken away some of her innocence, I do believe she still stays true to herself." He smiled sadly at that, eyes glistening slightly as he considered his sister. "The idea of a _Queen _is all so very wonderful to Sansa, more so now than any kings or princes. From her letters, she seems very excited by the idea of meeting one who has not the cruelty that Queen Cersei had." I almost grimaced at that, not liking the idea that Sansa held such expectations for me. After all - especially given the burden I now held to my heart - I may not have been as bad as Queen Cersei had been, but I was not wholly good either. Still though, it did not deteriate much of the warmth I felt hearing that Sansa was looking forward to meeting me. Aye, I may have been the Queen but I could at least prove to her that there was more to me than just my title. Given the treatment I had received from her siblings, I didn't believe that to be too hard a task. "Perhaps," Robb began, somewhat tensely then, despite the smile still on his lips. "You might aid in restoring her faith in royalty once again."

* * *

Preparations for Robb's name-day were thankfully not as full on as it has been to prepare for Lord Edmure's party's visit. There was the expected talks with the cooks and various merchants around the Keep, though Lady Catelyn took charge of most of the dealings much to my relief. She wanted things to be perfect for her son, after all, and I was a little hesitant about going _too_ far with the preparations given Robb's clear disapproval about it all. Countless times the man had pulled me aside and asked me - pretty much_ begged - _that I prevent his mother from going overboard with her plans. In retaliation, Lady Catelyn remained a constant in my ear, aware that her son would try and get me on his side but urged that I didn't batter down to his efforts. I was quite amused by both of their displays and in the end came to a compromise - I did not deter Lady Catelyn from her plans, but instead tried to get her to simplify some things; urging that less was best in the end. Sometimes the woman listened, other times she didn't; but at least I could tell Robb that I had tried.

On top of these preparations, were of course plans for the arrival of Sansa and Tyrion Lannister. The pair would take lodge in Sansa's old room, it was decided, while their travelling party would stay in the Guest House. Arrangements for their arrival appeared a lot stricter to me than Lord Edmure's, which was surprising at first to me given that it was _Sansa _coming. I had assumed that things would be easier, given that Winterfell had been her home for a great majority of her life. When I asked Robb about it though, the man merely pointed out in a somewhat tense manner that it wasn't just Sansa on her way to Winterfell. With the thought of the Lannister Lord, the reputation of his family name lingering in the back of my throat, I eventually understood the method to the anxiety. These preparations weren't for Sansa, I realised; they were for Lord Tyrion.

The search for Maege Mormont was also still a source of major anxiety for the King and his council, with numerous meetings simply focused on the matter. I had been to a few, observing as the men gathered around the map tables that held the North on and listening as they discussed her possible whereabouts. Where was Ramsay Snow keeping her, was a topic hot on their tongues. As well as waiting for Beric Dondarrion's response, further word had been sent out to various holdfasts across the Kingdom enquiring for any information about the Bolton movement and any possible sightings of both Ramsay Snow and Maege Mormont. It was simply a case of waiting back on replies now, which of course did not sit well with the council. I couldn't aid much in the way of offering advice, but Robb still insisted that I intend.

Getting back into the rest of my duties after my few days recovering from the Bolton attack was strangely easy enough too. Alongside the plans with Lady Catelyn, I urged myself back into my role as Queen; continuing with the reconstruction of Winterfell - which was coming along very well - as well as my usual talks with the workers around the castle to keep things in check.

"It's good to see you recovered, my Queen." One of the masons had expressed when I returned to duty once again. Slightly surprised by this admission, I found myself staring wordlessly at the group for a moment, wondering if they were jesting. The smiles on their faces seemed good-natured enough. "This place is certainly brighter again now you're back." Warm-hearted at their words, I found myself beaming.

Returning back to the Healing Keep was an easy enough task too and it certainly kept me busy during times where I was left thinking about Talisa and how she was getting on - it would be _weeks _before I would receive a letter from her, after all. Both Maester Norjen and Hanna greeted Lady Dacey and I warmly upon our arrival and soon work was found for us to do. My guard, as most would, remained quite hesitant about our visits to the Keep and I was hardly surprised - it certainly wasn't all that pleasant to be - but she never once complained. She would take the offered role that Hanna enlisted her with and as long as she remained in good distance of me, happily carried it out. I, myself, returned back to whatever small tasks I could do to provide aid - no matter how little - and found that the weight of darkness in the Healing Keep was not as overbearing as it once was. Perhaps my frequent visits had rendered me somewhat immune? Or perhaps I held more hope to the cause of the healers? Either way, I was glad. It was upon my third return back to the Keep after my brief spout away that I officially met young rosy-cheeked Graycie.

I had been instructed to clean some sheets in the back room, while Lady Dacey took to bread rationing with Hanna that day. I took to my instructed role without complaint, already accustomed to the routine. With an overly-full basket of dirtied sheets, I made my way down the aisle towards the store room in the corner, offering smiles of greeting to those I passed by. Given my attempts to stack all of the clothes in one basket, I knew something was bound to fall out but hoped that I could make it at least to the door before anything did. Thankfully expecting it, I managed to step over the crumple of bed sheets that happened to tumble out and with a soft sigh, went in the store room to place the basket down before going back to retrieve the ones that had escaped. What I hadn't expected was to open the store room door again and find a small, red-head figure stood on the other side in the process of gathering up what I had dropped.

My heart swelled immediatly upon sight of the little girl and I felt a smile perk up my lips as I met her wide eyes staring up at me. It had been a goal of mine since I first started my visits to the Keep - to meet and speak with young Graycie - though while I had managed to converse plenty with her mother, I had never had the fortune of greeting the girl herself. She had been absent from her sick father's side as of late, I had noticed, and had begun to expect her lack of presence and had since stopping looking for it. It seemed because of this, I had missed catching sight of her striking-red hair today during my duties though the sight of her stood before me now certainly couldn't be avoided.

"Hello." I murmured softly, staring down at the girl before me now. Immediately, Graycie smiled bashfully, her cheeks clearly blushing. Wordlessly - clearly shy - she held up the armful of dirtied sheets that she held in her arms. Crouching down so I was at eye level, I took the offered armful. "Why, thank you. Silly me seemed to have dropped these!" The girl's smiled widened at that and I was glad. Graycie shifted a little in place for a moment then, her tiny hands fiddling with the ratty hem of her dress before she let out a breath.

"Can I help?" She asked, her voice timid and high. I paused for a moment then myself, looking to where I knew her mother would be and seeking out her attention. I was a little surprised to see the woman already looking our way, nodding when she caught my gaze and an approving smile on her usually tense-featured face. She seemed to understand her daughter's request - perhaps even prompting her - and given all our previous talks together, I felt a smile pick up my lips again. Clutching the bundle against my chest, I rose to my feet again and leant back against the door, pushing it open so there was enough space for the little girl to pass.

"That would be very kind of you."

Graycie shuffled in, a slight bounce in her step as she came into the room. Once inside, she eyed the store room briefly, eyes wide as she took in the high stacks of medicine and various other supplies, before she turned to face me again. Hands still fiddling and a shy smile in place, the look on her rosy face could only be described as awe-struck and it left a strange feeling in my stomach. A little stunned and unsure of myself for a moment, I racked my brain to think about what to say - after all, it wasn't often that I would deal with a child at such a young age. Rickon had been the youngest by far - disregarding my sisters, of course; they didn't count.

"I'm afraid," I began, brightly. After letting the door to the store room shut behind me, I made my way over to the basket I had already placed down beside the empty trough. "That what I'm doing is not much fun. It's boring big people work, really." I waited then to see if the girl would ask then what I was doing but when I turned back I saw only a doe-eyed look on her timid, round face. She was shy, I realised, and chuckled briefly. It seemed I would have to get used to talking to myself in her company. "You see that large barrel over there?" I asked, pointing towards the corner of the room. Graycie spun around, seeking it out with her eyes before turning back to me and nodding quickly. Smiling, I reached out for the empty metal basin and held it out to her. "It's full of water and I need some to fill up this trough. Would you mind getting it for me?" Without answering, the girl took the offered basin with a smile. "Just place this underneath and twist the tap at the bottom when you want water to come out. Make sure you twist it back again once you're done to stop the water from spilling. When it's full; come and pour it in here. Is that alright?" Still smiling, Graycie nodded and quickly skipped over to the barrel. I watched her, chuckling to myself before I set myself down before the soon-to-be-full cleaning trough. "My name is Miriella," I called again, watching as the girl struggled for a moment in twisting the tap on the barrel open - apparently not quite holding the strength to do it first try - and smiling when she eventually got the water running. "What's your name?"

"Graycie." A small voice replied and though I knew this already, I still felt my heart warm. I allowed the silence to linger for a moment as she focused on letting the right amount of water out, watching her tiny arms work hard to turn the tap off again when the basin nearly over-flowed. Graycie struggled at first the carry the now heavy basin and I stood by for only a few seconds before getting up to help her. She looked bashful when I approached, shuffling in place and eyeing me nervously, as if expecting a scolding. Instead, I allowed another smile on my face.

"How about you take one of the handles and I'll take the other? We'll carry it over together, yes?" I suggested, lightly, glad for when she smiled again and nodded. I took hold of my handle in one hand, Graycie taking hers with two, and together we took it over to the trough. Once we reached it, I took charge once more and tilted the basin over and in, the water filling up quickly. "There we go! Look at that-" It was the sudden short bursts of quiet breathes that had me pausing and I turned to the little girl to see her wheezing slightly, her cheeks paling. Quickly, I kneeled down before her, taking in her breathlessness. "Things a little heavy, huh?" Graycie nodded and I found myself hardly surprised - the girl was very small, after all. "Are you alright?" Gently, I tried to run a soothing hand on her back in circles, listening to the sounds of her wheezes before she eventually started coughing. Still though, she nodded again to my question and I soothed her silently for a few moments, worry flaring slightly. When her cheeks eventually began to colour again, I found myself feeling relieved.

"I'm alright." She murmured, quietly. I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head to meet her gaze.

"Are you sure?" Immediately she nodded. "Well, next time we'll try carrying less. Alright?" At the prospect of a "next time", Graycie's features seemed to perk up and when she nodded once more, almost eagerly, I found myself chuckling return before turning my attention to the pile of dirtied sheets at our side.

After this meeting, I saw little Graycie again almost every visit to the Healing Keep, usually under the care of her mother and beside her father's recovering form. She would wave shyly every time I passed by, looking strangely happy to see me, and I returned the gesture in response, a small smile playing at my lips as I did. Sometimes she would accompany me on my jobs; following me around and helping me hand out bread rations, carrying the sheets I couldn't fit in my basket, helping to count the stock of medicines we had left. Our conversations were usually very much one-sided though I found that I didn't mind her shyness. According to her mother, she had never really been one for talking to others anyway and it was her actions that spoke larger volumes than her words.

Her mother seemed very grateful each time I allowed Graycie to help me and after speaking with Lady Dacey on the matter, my guard guessed that this was due to the pressure of her husband's current state and how me keeping Graycie occupied kept her from worrying too much about her father. It kept her "busy", Lady Dacey had said, and took some pressure off her mother for a time. While I enjoyed the young girl's mostly silent company, it was a bonus to think that my efforts were further helping her family too - it was all I wanted to do anyway; _to __help. _The presence of Graycie at my side also made me feel a strange sense of warmth in my chest - one that likened to the warmth I held for Shirei or Rickon, but not quite the same. I couldn't quite describe the feelings and was left feeling rather confused for a few days after I noticed them. One day however, after my rounds in the Keep, Hanna made a comment in regards to my treatment of the red-headed girl before Lady Dacey and I took our leave.

_"I think you'll make a great mother one day, your grace." _

Her words remained with me for some time after that and it was upon hearing them that I quickly realised - albeit apprehensively - what that strange warmth was in my chest when Graycie was around. _Maternal. _

* * *

Robb's name-day continued to approach and Lady Catelyn would receive letters from her daughter, Sansa, with updates on their parties journey. _Within a week or so, _the last one had said and it had left me once again with a smile at the prospect of meeting the King's sister.

While most of the plans in regards to the name-day celebrations and welcoming Sansa's party were thankfully complete, I was still left with one important factor unclear - what gift to get the King for his name-day. Due to his clear adversary against the day, I had seen him disregard any attempts from his siblings who had asked what he wanted and found myself feeling quite flustered by this. If Rickon and Arya were struggling, then how in the world was _I_ supposed to find the man anything suitable? Rather than asking the man myself - given the fruitless attempts from others I had witnessed - I instead probed Lady Catelyn for any ideas. Instead of answering, the woman would simply smile and say that something "personal" would be best before leaving me as clueless as before. _Personal? _

Lady Dacey had not provided much in the way of help either, merely suggesting something along the lines of armour or weapons. Though given Lady Catelyn's urgency for "personal" and my obvious lack of knowledge in regards to both armour and weaponry, it wasn't an idea I immediately jumped to. Besides, as King, I reasoned he must have plenty of them both, and I found myself soon disregarding that idea completely. My next source of knowledge was the ever-helpful, Esma, though I did find myself feeling quite apprehensive about speaking with my handmaid on the matter - she was not afraid to venture to areas deemed "personal", after all.

It was before dinner one evening when I brought the subject up with her, Robb not yet arrived back to our chambers to prepare himself. The air between Esma and I was quite content, the woman humming softly to herself as she tied the laces on the back of my gown. I watched her movements in the vanity before me, my hands busy brushing through the long strands of my hair. Eventually, when the silence dragged on long enough for me, my question burning hotly on my lips, I ventured speaking.

"Esma?" I began and in return, the woman hummed in acknowledgement. Briefly, she met my gaze in the reflection of the mirror and there was a strange twinkle shining back - one all knowing and aware. Sighing and with the knowledge that she probably already knew the question I wanted to ask, I continued. "I'm undecided on what to get the King for his name-day." As expected, my handmaid was not the one bit surprised. She quickly finished up the laces on my back before answering.

"Undecided? Do you mean you have ideas but cannot decide between them or-"

"I have no idea what to give him." I finished, unhappily, and in return Esma chuckled. "Lady Catelyn told me something "personal", though the extent of what she means is lost to me."

"Have you tried asking the King himself?" I scoffed at that.

"There is no point me trying; he wouldn't give me any ideas even if I did. Rickon and Arya have both already tried and failed."

"Aye, but you are not the King's sibling; you are his _wife._" Esma pointed out and I bristled slightly at that.

Robb returned to our chambers shortly after, smiling at me in the mirror before moving to ready himself for the evening. In turn, Esma sent me one meaningful glance before curtsying and taking her leave, allowing me the privacy with my husband. I watched absently through the mirror, combing slowly through my hair, as Robb without a care took off the leather tunic he had been wearing and discarded it over my dressing screen. He strolled then over to where the rest of his clothes were held and while he peered amongst them, did not look as if he had any thought of choosing any. I swallowed thickly at the sight of his bare back in the vanity, finding that the air in the room had just got increasingly thicker.

This was a recent habit that Robb had developed, I had found out; this being not the first time it had occurred. When it was just the two of us, my husband seemed very careless about his nudity, parading around the room with a bare torso and the apparent lack of intention of doing something about it. I could be thankful that the man would keep his breeches on, at least; a little fearful of _that_ particular leap. It was only when I caught the brief smirk on his face one day that I wondered if maybe he was doing it on purpose. During these moments, I would make a point of getting on with my routine - at first, I even pushed to leave the room - and soon came to the point of standing my ground. Whenever I would catch his gaze, I could sometimes detect a certain edge of challenge lingering there and was a little rebuffed at the sight. Of course, at first I was unsure how to take my husband during these moods and while I found that there was something horribly enticing about it, the hint of smugness that shone through his expressions were something that stopped me from giving in. It was as if he _wanted _me to give in and it was this fact that sent a stubborn streak through me. The man was taunting me again, I realised, and I found myself unwilling to give in to the man's efforts - no matter how hard that may have been.

"Is there anything you want for your name-day?" I asked finally, face red and finding that I needed to speak to fill the growing tension in the room. I was pleased to see that my question had shocked the man then, observing in the mirror as he hesitated, his expression twisting into a grimace.

"It seems like you should probably already know the answer to that question, Miriella." Robb muttered, sending me a meaningful glance before giving in his efforts for the night and proceeding to tug a clean tunic over his head. I sighed in response.

"Aye, but you cannot expect me to get you _nothing._" I returned, spinning around on my stool to face him. I hesitated before adding; "I am your wife, after all." In turn, Robb paused again too before he turned to face me fully, his hands working on smoothing down his tunic and tidying up the mess of curls on his head. His gaze was forever probing as he took me in, the man judging my reaction before eventually making his way over towards me. I was surprised by the hand that gently found its way onto the back of my head when he reached me, careful not to touch my healing wound. My eyes widened briefly as Robb's figure hunched over me, unsure of his intentions before eventually feeling the soft pressure of his lips against the top of my head. He lingered there longer than the first time he had kissed me like this and I didn't move to push him away, instead finding that my breath hitched slightly and my chest warm at the gentleness of his affection.

"Aye you are." He agreed, finally stepping back and looking down at me. I couldn't help but notice his hand still lingered in my hair, feeling his fingertips absently twist into my freshly-combed locks. "But that doesn't mean I expect anything from you. Your company is all I ask for." In retaliation, I couldn't help the quiet scoff at his words, rolling my eyes for good effect too. I was glad afterwards that Robb hadn't taken offence to my reaction and was instead happy to see the man grin in return before dropping his hand from my hair and offering it out to help me to my feet. I took it, despite commenting that I didn't need help to get out of my chair, and at the sound of Robb's returning laugh, found that my mind began to ponder on his words.

We left for the Great Hall soon after, the subject of Robb's name-day dropped from our lips as my husband soon turned the topic onto riding and how he had hoped to take me out one day. While I was not the greatest lover of riding - Robb expressing his awareness of this too, apparently remembering me telling him right back when we first met - I found myself hesitantly agreeing to the notion, aware that I would no doubt regret it later. Upon seeing my reluctance, Robb was eager then in his assurances; prattling on about how there was a horse in the stables just _right _for me, telling me how he would take care of me if I wasn't confident and how, if it was easier, I could simply ride with him on his saddle instead. Once we had reached the Hall and were seated for dinner, any uncertainties about riding had dulled in my mind and I found that even if I wanted to refuse Robb's offer now, I couldn't. The man's assurances had certainly done their trick.

Of course, Robb's name-day gift wasn't gone from my thoughts - which was probably my husband's intentions. Throughout the lapses of pause through dinner I took the chance to think it over. While I knew the man would not offer me anything in the way of objects or clear certainties for what he wanted, what he had told me had definitely left me thinking.

_"Your company is all I ask for." _

While he may have said it flippantly and without meaning, I still found myself lingering on his words. With the current state of my mind, what with the feelings I was experiencing towards the King currently - care, curiosity, _longing _\- and the man's own attempts in the evenings, it wasn't all that surprising when my mind began to fixate on one particular idea. Of course, that didn't make me cringe or grimace any less. Uncertain, I couldn't help but glance at the man beside me in thought.

There were experiences from him that I longed for, I would admit to myself, and while they may not have been sex, I knew what I wanted was something _more _than what I had now. Another kiss maybe, I wondered? Or perhaps simply just the touch of his hands on me in way that wasn't platonic or brief? And while I knew that I could probably get such experiences should I simply take the push with him when we were alone together, there was something quite scary but also rather _special _about bridging that gap between us by doing so. It would truly be the point where things would start between us and to hand such a moment over so easily was something I found myself unable to do. After all, _I _was the one with the power between us. Robb would not initiate anything, given his promise, and while his nightly parades may have been bordering, I knew it was because he was trying to push me to start it. It had to be _me, _not _him. _

And now, with his upcoming name-day approaching, I wondered if maybe _this _was my opportunity to take that plunge. Perhaps - or so I could only _hope_ \- such a moment between us might make such an unspectacular day for Robb, _spectacular. _Or at least special in some way, no matter how small that may have been to him. Would that moment then, I wondered, by appropriate enough to call my gift to Robb for his name-day? While I could not be certain that it would truly be a _gift _for him, I could at least be brave and try. After all, with the day fast approaching, there was not much else to work with.

Of course, Talisa's face couldn't help but come to mind as I considered everything, leaving me cringing and guilty in one fleeting moment. Was thinking about matters such as _this _appropriate given her predicament and the recent revelation? Could I honestly have the strength to try and push things forward with Robb, with the knowledge that I was potentially keeping such precious information from him? Recalling my previous thoughts though on the matter, I came to realise how tired I was about it all. I was _tired _of feeling guilty and I was tired of overthinking things all the time. I had made my decision in regards to Talisa and her child, and it seemed high time my guilt stopped hindering the rest of my life. While I may always remain a somewhat constant present, I couldn't let it hold me down. I had to move on.

When I turned in to rest that evening then, Robb's soon-sleeping form peaceful at my side, I came to a decision on what to do for his name-day. It was a ridiculous notion, but one I knew we might laugh about in years to come and I found that it left me smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

On his name-day, I was going to _try_ and seduce the King. _Gods help me. _

* * *

When I had the opportunity during my time away from duties or planning, I turned my attention to replying to Shirei. Writing my response was easy enough, the words flowing easily as I relayed all my experiences and sights to my youngest sister. I provided all I could in the way of detail, aware that my sister would simply relish everything I would tell her. Writing to Shirei proved to be quite a relaxing task and in those moments, I could allow myself to day-dream of a time not so long ago when it was simply Shirei and I. I always missed my sister, though the sadness was not quite as strong as it used to be and instead I could look back on our memories together with a warm heart. The knowledge that she was happy was what helped - she was with good people and that was all I could honestly ask for.

It was the drawings for my sister that proved to be the more difficult task and as I recalled the last time I had attempted to draw and how badly my Weirwood tree had gone, I soon realised that I needed to seek outside help.

Finding Rickon Stark was much harder than I first thought it to be - the boy was not in his room, not with his mother or either of his siblings, nor with Maester Norjen for his lessons. I had also asked Lord Umber, who was out on the training ground, whether he had seen the boy but his answer was not an affirmative either. Merchants and workers around the castle did not appear to have seen him either and his absence began to leave me slightly worried. It was only when I passed by Robb again did the man stop and tell me, somewhat gravely, that perhaps I should check the Crypts.

"Take Grey Wind." My husband murmured before letting me carry on my way. "He probably won't talk if he sees you're not on your own," He told me, nodding vaguely in my guard's direction a few respectable paces away. "And Grey Wind can act as your guard while Lady Dacey waits outside." Taking in his instructions, I nodded and offered a quiet murmur of gratitude before we parted ways till the evening, Grey Wind now at _my_ heels.

We went through the Godswood on the off chance that the Stark boy might have been there instead, though after that proved no such luck, we headed to the Crypts. At the entrance, I instructed Lady Dacey to wait outside as Robb had bid me to and assured her that Grey Wind would be joining me. With the direwolf's company with me, my guard accepted my order more than happily and took her stand by the entrance as Grey Wind and I slowly made our way down the stone steps.

The Crypts were as dark and as creepy as I remembered them to be and without anyone but Grey Wind, it was certainly an eerie experience walking into them. As we reached the bottom, I hesitantly reached up and took one of the flaming torches from the wall, noting that another was missing from the other side of the wall too, before turning to face the dark space before me. At my side, Grey Wind waited patiently, eyeing me in a patient sort of way that reminded me of Robb, ears perked and stance alert. It was comforting to see that there was no tension in the beast's posture and after taking a deep breath, I ventured further in.

The statues of all the fallen Starks seemed to watched me as I passed by, sending shivers down my spine as I couldn't help but look up at each and every one, staring into their stone-eyes. I wondered briefly what each were like - were any like the living Starks today? I had heard about the likeness between Lyanna Stark and Arya, the thought making me smile slightly and I slowed a little as I walked passed the Stark girl's statue. I didn't linger long though, the unmoving expression and the eyes unnerving to the point where I was forced to look away. There was certainly a good reason why I had only come to the Crypts twice during my time living in Winterfell and the third visit was still as nerve-wracking as the first.

The small glow of flames up ahead was what alerted me of Rickon's presence and it didn't take me three guesses to work out where the boy was. Sighing softly to myself, I decided to alert the young Stark of my presence, not liking the idea of sneaking up on him.

"Rickon?" I called, quietly, my voice echoing off the walls of the Crypts. I could make out the figure of his direwolf lying at the base of Ned Stark's statue, Rickon's figure sat cross-legged a little further in front. At my call, the pair turned to face me and I offered the boy a wave with my free hand when I caught his eye. Due to the way Shaggydog immediately got to his feet, stance alert and unfriendly, I was certainly glad that Grey Wind had accompanied me then.

"Hello." Rickon's soft tones caught my ears, apprehension clear in his tone. I couldn't help but pause then, taking in his current location properly before wondering if I was perhaps intruding. It seemed almost foolish now to think that I had come, seeking the boy out for merely a drawing, when it clearly looked as if he wanted to be alone. Hesitantly, I debated whether to excuse myself and leave him to his privacy, though Rickon spoke before I could. "Have you come to see Father too?" Glancing up at Ned Stark's statue, I smiled weakly before closing the distance properly.

"I had thought that I'd come and find you actually. Though you, Rickon Stark, are a hard one to find!" I was glad for the boy's weak smile at that. "Are you praying?"

"No." He shook his head, staring up at his father's statue. "I just wanted to come and sit here for a little while." There was a heavy meaning behind the Stark boy's words and I looked down at his cross-legged form for a moment before gesturing back the way I had just come from.

"I could leave you alone if you'd like?" I was quietly stunned when Rickon shook his head, his features taking on an almost bashful look about them.

"It's alright, you can stay if you want." A wary pause. "It's a little scary down here on my own anyway." I smiled wide at that, braving the final distance towards him. Silently, I placed the flaming torch that I had been carrying into the empty space for it at the side of Ned Stark's statue before making my way back to Rickon and seating myself down on the floor beside him. I couldn't help but feel Shaggydog's eyes on me as I moved, his wolf-gaze watching my every step with a somewhat mistrusting edge. Grey Wind, unbothered by it all, lay himself down at my side with a throaty grumble. His presence was certainly a contrast in the face of his littermate.

"Do you come down here often?" I asked eventually, allowing the brief silence between us drag on for a bit. Out the corner of my eye, Rickon shrugged.

"Aye, I guess." When he did not elaborate some more, I continued.

"Does your mother know that you do?" Again, he shrugged.

"She thinks I should be playing with the other boys but I don't want to." He told me and I studied his tense expression silently. "And Robb keeps offering to help me train but I don't want to do that either." Briefly, I recalled Lady Catelyn's words about Rickon's adverse from anything violent or aggressive since the war and found that to explain his lack of engagement in his family's suggestions.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked, softly, and I couldn't have been less unsurprised when my answer was yet another shrug. "You know, I'm sure Robb wouldn't mind if you wanted to join him on his duties. You wouldn't have to do any of the fighting if you didn't want to; there are plenty of other things you could do with him." Rickon nodded slowly, though I was unsure if he was really taking my suggestion in. "And you're more than welcome to come along with me too, if you'd like?" The boy glanced up at me then, child-like wonder in his eyes. I offered him a smile. "I cannot promise you that what I do is very fun, but I would still welcome the company." Rickon hesitated then.

"What _do _you even do?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips then, considering the boy's tone and how almost like his sister he sounded. With a long, drawn out sigh, I proceeded to give Rickon a quick relay of what it exactly was that I did.

Of course, Rickon did not look at all enthusiastic about anything that I told him but I could celebrate the fact that the more I seemed to speak, the more comfortable he appeared to get. While at first he remained silent, as time went on, he began to get more braver with his words and soon didn't seem to care about cutting in, half way through a sentence. I didn't mind at all and found that I was all too happy to see that Rickon was coming out of his shell with me. Shaggydog, however, was not as trusting as his owner. I could feel the weight of his stare on me as I spoke and when I looked towards him, I was met with perked ears and intent eyes from the beast. In comparison, Grey Wind was almost slumbering at me side and it was quite odd to see such a contrast in the pair. I tried to ignore Shaggydog as best I could though soon enough, his attention became quite unbearable. Eventually, I let out a somewhat strained chuckle before deciding that I would bring the matter up with Rickon and see if he could explain his direwolf's hostile nature.

"I don't think Shaggydog likes me very much." I pointed out, gently, hoping to keep my tone light. "I hope I've not offended him at all?" Rickon shook his head.

"It's just how he is." He told me, quietly, before letting out a sigh. "It's _my_ fault really." At that, I frowned.

"How is it your fault?" Rickon spared me a sideways glance before replying.

"Maester Luwin once told me that we have links to our direwolves and that sometimes if we were really angry or upset or something, then our direwolves would feel the same too." Rickon told me, his voice quiet and thoughtful. "They have this bond with us, Maester said, and I think Shaggydog acts like he is because of our bond." He paused then, eyeing his own direwolf who stared back with a tilted head. I glanced between the two then, considering his words. "I think that's why Arya sometimes dreams of Nymeria too; because that's her link to her. And maybe the reason why she won't come home is because of Arya; because of what she feels." My heart leaped a little at that. Despite being so young, there was a strange sense of wisdom coming from the boy's words and his analysis of Arya was one that left me reeling. What was Arya feeling that made Nymeria not want to come home? Anger? Hurt? _Fear? _"And I _also_ think that's why Grey Wind is so nice to you." I hesitated slightly at Rickon's sudden change in tone. Eyeing his light expression, I swallowed thickly.

"Why?" I pressed, glancing absently to where Grey Wind lay and took in his content enough position in comparison to his littermate.

"Because of Robb." Rickon replied, as if it was obvious. "Grey Wind protects people, which is what Robb wants to do too." Sound logic, I thought, smiling warmly at the direwolf in question for a moment. "He's _extra _protective over you though. I think that's because Robb loves you." I grimaced weakly at that, Rickon's innocent, child-like words taking quite a sting to my chest. The idea of love was such a scary concept, one that I knew the Stark poor hadn't quite grasped yet - or not the love he seemed to imply anyway. With a weary chuckle, I attempted to lighten my spirit quickly.

"Or maybe it's because I sneak him treats sometimes." I offered instead, making Rickon smile widely. Silence fell between us then for a time and I took the chance to absently run my hands through Grey Wind's thick fur. Rickon's words left me thoughtful for a moment and I took in his knowledge about direwolves and bonding with a frown. As I eyed Shaggydog, who still remained on full alert and held a rigid stance, I wondered what could be said about Rickon's feelings that appeared to be reflecting onto his direwolf. Given Shaggydog's usual hostile nature towards most people - thankfully not just _me _\- I felt a little saddened at the implications it had on Rickon. What was going on in his young head, I wondered?

"Do you like him?" The boy in question drew me from my thoughts once more and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Thinking briefly that he meant Shaggydog, I couldn't help but take a moment to think, not sure where my standing was with the beast. Thankfully, Rickon elaborated his true meaning. "Do you like my brother." Of course, that left me faltering.

"Aye, I like him very much." I replied, honestly, which seemed to please the boy. He paused then before asking the question that seemed to be at the forefront of his mind and I knew I had to brace myself for it.

"And do you _love_ him?" I hesitated again at that, not sure how to take the imploring expression on Rickon's face or the quick skip of my heart. The conversation had certainly taken a strange turn, I couldn't help but think.

"I don't think I'm quite there yet." I admitted, again feeling that honesty was the best way to go with Rickon and my answer immediately made the boy frown. Quickly, I continued. "But that doesn't mean that I won't do in the future. Love is not always necessarily quick blooming, after all." Rickon's expression fell thoughtful again and I was fearful at what was the next inquiry to come from his lips. I was thankful, but surprised, that when he spoke again he turned the subject to another couple instead of Robb and I.

"I don't think Sansa loves her husband either." Rickon muttered, not sounding either happy or unhappy by this fact. In the interlude, I couldn't help but think how this had been truly the longest conversations I had had with Rickon and it was certainly shaping up to be more deep-rooted than I could ever have expected. I had to think carefully before replying to his comment then.

"Why would you think that?"

"I've heard Mother and Robb talk about it." Was his quick reply. Vaguely out the corner of my eye, I saw Shaggydog return to his position laying down at the base of Ned Stark's statue. Of course, his alertness still remained but I could be glad that the wolf had relaxed, if only a little.

"I suppose the only person that could tell you the answer to that is Sansa herself." I pointed out, lightly, watched as Rickon nodded in agreement. As the subject arose, I quickly took the chance to turn the subject to a much brighter direction. "Are you excited to see your sister again?" The smile that perked up Rickon's face then was warming to say the least.

"Mother says she'll be here soon." He announced happily. "I know Robb is excited to see her again. Arya is too. She says she isn't, but I know she's lying." I chuckled at that, not at all surprised by the Stark girl's attitude towards her sister's visit. "She's excited; just like I am. We'll all be together again!" A pause then and immediately, I watched as the beaming smile slipped from Rickon's lips. "Well, _nearly _all of us." I felt the mood darkened with Rickon's smile. "Arya and I wanted Jon to visit too but Robb said he couldn't."

"I suppose he's very busy." I tried and while Rickon nodded, he did not appear happy about it.

"And nobody knows where Bran is." I could take some relief, I decided then, that Rickon hadn't appeared to have dismissed his brother's survival. At least, I thought, he still held onto some hope.

"Robb says there are people looking for Bran as we speak." I didn't want to make assurances that these people would also find Bran as I knew that I couldn't really make such declarations. Bran Stark was North of the Wall and given the tension on both Robb's and Lady Catelyn's faces at the mere mention of the boy, hope certainly was edgy in regards to his welfare. Rickon didn't need false assurances.

"I think he'll be alright." The Stark boy suddenly declared, such firmness in his tone. The expression he looked to me with matched what he had said and I studied his set jaw and straight gaze for a moment, likening them to looks I had seen on Robb's face too.

"You do?" I murmured, softly, stunned slightly by the sheer certainty from Rickon's words. When Rickon nodded firmly in return, I raised an eyebrow and a smile found its way onto my lips.

"I didn't think I would see Arya or Sansa again after I found out about Father dying; I thought they would either die too or would never get away from the Lannisters." Rickon confided quietly, speaking gently as he turned his gaze back to the statue of his father. "And when Robb left for the war, I thought he'd die like Father did. I remember how much I didn't want him to leave Winterfell; I begged him not to. I didn't even say goodbye to him in the end. I was _certain_ he would die." The thought of death bristled me slightly and I couldn't help the clenching of my heart at Rickon's words. "But they didn't; they're all alright." His face split with a grin. "And Bran will be alright too. He _has _to be."

I smiled softly at the boy's words, tilting my head to look at his face and glad to see the returning smile there, no matter how heavy his previous words were. He was _too _young, I couldn't help but think then. _Too young _to be carrying the pain and torment that he did. It was during that conversation that I began seeing a different side to young Rickon Stark, one behind the shy little boy that wandered around Winterfell with his direwolf. He carried a heavy burden, just like the rest of his family, and dealt with it by hiding away from violence and hiding in the Crypts amongst the shadows. Slowly, I began to understand a little why Shaggydog acted as he did; he reflected Rickon's fear and apprehension, his hostility acting as a shield from the pain Rickon believed was coming his way. It was a painful thought to say the least and my heart clenched a little as I came to this realisation. He was _too young, _I thought once more.

"Would you like me to draw you some pictures?" He asked then, suddenly, and I was a little stunted by the subject change and how it cut through my darkened thoughts. Taking it in my strides though, I allowed my smile to widen and I chuckled briefly as his question took me back to my original intention for seeking Rickon out. Glancing briefly to Shaggydog - who still remained rigid and untrusting, though justifiably so now - I tried with all I could to make sure my expression was as honest as my next words would be.

"I would be truly _honoured_ if you did."


End file.
